


Вопреки с тобой

by Miss_Catherine, Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 211,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Catherine/pseuds/Miss_Catherine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Джон Ватсон — шестнадцатилетний выпускник школы, подрабатывающий в пиццерии и обожающий гонять на новеньком велосипеде, подаренном отцом на прошлый день рождения. В его жизни, расписанной буквально по минутам из-за грядущего поступления в колледж, не происходит ровно ничего необычного, пока однажды Джон, заслушавшись музыкой, случайно не врезается в чью-то до безумия дорогую Ламборгини…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моему личному и единственному Джону Ватсону.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Автор давно сходил с ума от желания приступить к этой работе. Да, в этот раз Джон младше Шерлока, причем сильно младше: ему 16, Шерлоку 30. 
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ: По законодательству Великобритании (России, кстати, тоже), возраст согласия — 16 лет. Так что негодование на тему «растления» и «педофилии» будет безбожно удаляться. 
> 
> Арт: https://pp.vk.me/c622427/v622427941/2d47e/A_1JtBQ1vHo.jpg  
> Арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c625124/v625124941/3a1fe/sQ5UPBgJbKk.jpg
> 
> Работа также опубликована тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3155058  
> Наша группа в ВК: https://vk.com/johnlocked_we

***

**27 декабря 2014 года**

— Энди, ты смотри!

— Что? Куда?

— Тормози машину! Энди Митчелл, телеоператор новостей канала BBC-1, нахмурился, но сделал, как просил его коллега — корреспондент Фрэд Марлоу. Он стал озираться по сторонам, выглядывая вперед и пытаясь что-то рассмотреть сквозь лобовое стекло, узнать, что стало причиной такого внезапного внимания Марлоу.

— И что? — серьезно, он не понимал: место — почти глухое, с одной стороны стояла недействующая промышленная развалина, с другой — Темза, особенно грязная в этом месте, ветхий высокий мост, тоже, кстати, недействующий и подлежащий сносу по причине своей аварийности, и возвышающаяся над ним недостроенная высотка — по новым нормам строительства возведение жилых и офисных объектов на самом берегу запрещено, поэтому не удивительно, что инвестор решил заморозить стройку. Зачем вообще он поехал по этой дороге?

— Там кто-то есть! — Фрэд указал пальцем куда-то вверх, в сторону моста, и выскочил из машины.

Энди нехотя вылез следом, поежившись от промозглого декабрьского ветра и будучи совершенно не в настроении тратить время на какие-то глупости после трехчасового форума с одним самолюбивым индюком из правительства. Однако, наконец, он рассмотрел человека на верхнем этаже недостроя, прямо за мостом. Он стоял на самом краю, там не было парапета — несостоявшийся балкон, ветер трепал его волосы, но было слишком высоко, чтобы рассмотреть лицо. На строителя, ремонтника или рабочего тот похож не был, иначе непременно был бы в каске и спецодежде. Выходит, очередной…

— Это наш шанс, бегом за камерой, — скомандовал Фрэд не терпящим возражения тоном, прерывая поток его мыслей. — Черт, жаль, что ближе подъехать нельзя.

— Не понял? — нахмурился Энди.

— Ты хочешь поднять наш рейтинг? — глаза журналиста загорелись маниакальным блеском. — Представляешь, если удастся заснять момент, как он прыгает?

— Фрэд, иногда ты меня пугаешь, — Энди хоть и проработал с напарником долгие годы, но тот время от времени не переставал шокировать его своим цинизмом.

— И как только ты продержался на телевидении пятнадцать лет? — повысил тот голос. — Ты как хочешь, а мне чертовски нужна внеочередная премия. Включай свою камеру, а сам можешь не смотреть, если ты такой ранимый.

— Только если сначала ты вызовешь службу спасения и полицию, — Энди был непреклонен, поежившись от последнего слова, сказанного с презрительным нажимом.

— Черт с тобой, неси камеру, — проворчал Фрэд, выуживая из кармана телефон и про себя надеясь, что все разрешится до приезда спасателей; взглянув на время, он добавил: — Сейчас попробуем устроить прямой эфир.

**10 мая 2014 года**

— Ватсон!

— Да, сэр?

— Пицца с ветчиной и грибами на пятый столик.

— Сию минуту.

— Давай, шевели булками, что как сонная муха сегодня?

Джон не ответил, а только в несколько глотков допил уже третий за день стакан кофе, забрал заказ и поспешил с ним к клиентам. Он сам знал, что передвигается катастрофически медленно. И что у него сегодня все просто валится из рук. Которых, к слову, у него всего две, как и ног. А посетителей, как нарочно, полная пиццерия! И всего два официанта вместо положенных четверых. И то напарник его откровенно прохлаждался, не выпуская из рук дорогой смартфон, и чувствовал себя при этом вполне комфортно, взвалив всю работу на него. Хорошо быть племянником хозяина. Джон готов был спорить, что и получал тот на порядок больше него.

В принципе, Джону здесь нравилось: помещение хоть не очень просторное, но вместительное: есть барная стойка для тех, кто не хочет сидеть за большим столом, когда пришел в одиночку выпить кофе; здесь ярко, много желтого и красного цветов, на стенах — какие-то раритеты вроде старых коньков, радиоприемников и фотографий прежних владельцев, ненавязчивая ретро-музыка. Заведение буквально дышало историей. Все было гармонично, мило, уютно, если бы не одно но: ну никак эта почти домашняя обстановка не вязалась с итальянской кухней. Впрочем, забежавших перекусить студентов и служащих ближайшего бизнес-центра это, похоже, вовсе не заботило: здесь почти в любой день был аншлаг «голодающей интеллигенции», как про себя в шутку называл посетителей Джон.

Доставив заказ на нужный столик, он вернулся на кухню и почти рухнул на свободный стул перевести дух. Пересчитал содержимое кармана рубашки. Неплохие, в общем-то, чаевые, заработанные сегодня, могли бы его обрадовать чуть больше, если бы так дико не хотелось упасть в подсобке и вырубиться прямо на полу. Желательно — на пару лет.

Он явно не претендовал на звание лучшего работника месяца, но что он мог сделать с концом учебного года в выпускном классе? Разве он виноват был, что все учителя будто сговорились против него, каждый день устраивая контрольные с предупреждениями и без? Все свободное время, если таковое появлялось за счет сна, он тратил на учебники, книги, пособия для поступающих и факультативы по выходным, когда в эти дни не было его смен в пиццерии. Позволить себе спокойно закончить год и посвятить время подготовке к поступлению в колледж он не мог — у его отца просто не было таких денег, ведь и сам он пропадал на работе сутками, чтобы обеспечить ему достойное будущее, а точнее — настоящее.

Джон взъерошил волосы на голове, которая от переизбытка кофеина в крови начала раскалываться. Чудно. Для полного кайфа не хватало только этого. Хорошо, хоть до конца смены…

— Еще целый час, Ватсон! Отдыхать будешь дома! — громогласно рыкнул пронесшийся мимо шеф, заканчивая его мысль.

Это довольно тучного вида мужчина с невыносимо громким голосом, ростом немногим выше него, с рыжими волосами, собранными в небрежный хвост (честно говоря, он напоминал Джону персонажа Чубакку из популярной космической саги), чудом лавировал между поваром, судомойкой и мебелью на небольшой кухне и раздавал указания. — Живо — «Маргариту» с колой на третий столик, а с пятого забери счет.

Кто бы знал, как хотелось Джону обратить внимание босса на второго официанта, и поинтересоваться, почему он не может делать хотя бы десятую часть от всего, что взвалили на плечи Джона, но, разумеется, промолчал: он был не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться работой.

— Да, сэр, — еще пятьдесят девять минут, и он сможет гнать на любимом велике до самого дома, наслаждаясь любимыми мелодиями в наушниках, встречным ветром, избавляющим его от негативных впечатлений дня и попутно — от запахов пиццерии.

***

— Джон! Ватсон! Да стой ты…

Джон затормозил, оглядываясь. Так и есть: из-за наушников ему не сразу удалось расслышать, что его кто-то зовет и бежит следом по тротуару сломя голову.

— Майк! — приветственно махнул Джон другу, отключая CD-плеер и слезая с велосипеда.

— Фух, думал, придется бежать за тобой до самого дома, — пытаясь отдышаться и согнувшись пополам, выговорил его товарищ и одноклассник Майк Стэмфорд — юноша несколько более широкой комплекции, чем сам Джон, но одного с ним роста. — Ну и жара, правда?

— Не знаю, я не почувствовал — когда едешь, это незаметно, а весь день я был в пиццерии. Вообще не замечаю, как меняется погода. Если бы не календарь, вряд ли бы я знал, что уже весна.

— Конечно-конечно… — наконец, Майк отдышался и выпрямился. — Я тебе больше скажу: скоро лето.

— И что бы я делал без твоих ценных замечаний! — рассмеялся Джон. — Ты откуда бежал такой взмыленный?

— Вышел из магазина и смотрю — ты несешься. Кстати, ты бы потише гонял, особенно по дороге.

— Если я начну гонять по тротуару, пешеходы не обрадуются.

— А так не обрадуются водители.

— Все будет хорошо, Майк! — Джон хлопнул того по плечу. — Правда. Просто… я обожаю кататься!

— Точнее — воображать себя участником «Формулы 1», — поддел Майк.

— ...А до этой весны у меня не было такой возможности, — Джон игнорировал последнюю ремарку. — Отец же подарил мне велик на день рождения, то есть, это было в декабре. Вот и отвожу душу. Ты не представляешь, это как полет! — глаза Джона загорелись. — Как будто он может избавить меня от всего, что приходится терпеть, чтобы выбраться из… — Джон осекся. — В общем, мне нравится скорость. Так я чувствую себя свободным.

— Говоришь как узник Ярда, — хохотнул Майк, тактично не требуя закончить прерванную фразу.

— Да ну тебя, — беззлобно отозвался Джон.

Майк был его единственным другом в этом городе и в новом классе, куда он попал год назад после переезда. Учиться в гуманитарном классе было интересно, но очень сложно. И дело не всегда касалось учебы. Ему ужасно не повезло с одноклассниками. Здесь не любили новичков, особенно менее состоятельных, чем они. Чудо, что его вообще взяли в эту элитную школу. Впрочем, «чудо» это имело весьма прозаическое объяснение: ее директор был дружен с его отцом еще со времен своей учебы, поэтому согласился устроить сына однокашника «по льготному тарифу». Джон с удовольствием ходил бы в самую простую школу. Но отец хотел, чтобы он учился именно в Лондоне: якобы, это открывало больше перспектив по окончании. Поэтому с радостью ухватился за возможность перевода из участка Кедингтона в одно из столичных управлений.

Да, копов в школе не любили особенно — как же, слишком мелко. Нелюбовь эта распространялась и на их детей. В общем, Джон «попал» по всем фронтам. Ни на день не прекращающиеся насмешки, издевки, подколы, иногда даже подставы были его верными спутниками здесь наряду с уроками, экзаменами и оценками. Он все их сносил, стараясь игнорировать и поскорее выбрасывать из головы, как мусор, и никогда не жаловался. Он же мужчина. Он не мог разочаровать отца, который все делал, чтобы он смог «выбиться в люди». Отец — тот, кто всегда был с ним рядом, помогал и поддерживал. Он был его лучшим другом, авторитетом и советчиком. Мать Джон не помнил: она умерла, когда ему было три.

Подростки неспешно пошли по тротуару, обсуждая вчерашние занятия и школьные новости. Джон вел велосипед, немного жалея, что попался на глаза Стэмфорду.

— Нет, правда, ты разве не свободен? — вернулся друг к прошлой теме.

— Понимаешь, — Джон замялся, — у меня такое ощущение, что нет. Никто не держит меня в клетке, но дышать трудно.

— Может, тебе к врачу? — друг окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джон, уже жалея об откровенности. — Это не то.

Несмотря на искреннюю заботу и любовь отца, Джон иногда чувствовал, что вот-вот задохнется от них. Но произносить это вслух не хотелось. Иногда он мечтал, чтобы его отец кого-нибудь встретил и направил часть своей опеки на вторую половинку.

— Ты просто заучился, совсем не отдыхаешь.

— Иначе мне не поступить в колледж, — вздохнул Джон. — Ну, хотя бы сегодня нет факультатива, а то мы бы сейчас так спокойно не прогуливались.

— Да, тебя просто не поймать.

— Ну, а сам что делал весь день? — сменил Джон тему. — Снова всю субботу рубился в видеоигры?

— Ну как ты мог обо мне такое подумать! — Майк изобразил шутливо-серьезное негодование. — Ладно, всего пару часов.

— А после отметил переход на новый уровень гамбургером, — усмехнулся Джон.

Майк открыл рот.

— Как ты узнал?

Джон расхохотался.

— По каплям кетчупа на твоем воротнике.

— Он мог быть от хот-дога, или просто… И все равно это ничего не доказывает!

— Да ты сам только что подтвердил мою догадку, — покачал головой Джон. Майк был удивительно простым в общении парнем для сына богатых бизнесменов. — Да и что я, не знаю эту твою слабость к вредной пище?

— Сдаюсь, твоя взяла.

— Только, Майк, серьезно — лучше завязывай с этим.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и сразу как-то приуныл.

— Эй, взбодрись! Неужели Синтия Уилсон — недостаточный стимул и того не стоит? — подмигнул ему Джон, имея в виду самую красивую девушку в школе, на которую друг положил глаз еще несколько лет назад, судя по его рассказам.

— Стоит, но как? — обреченно отозвался тот.

— Для начала, пару месяцев постарайся обходить все заведения на букву «М» за пару миль, и начни заниматься физкультурой. Можешь даже попросить мистера Уилкса побольше гонять тебя на уроке.

— Вот еще! — фыркнул Майк. — Я бы лучше тоже катался на велике, как ты.

— Сначала разберись с одышкой, — подколол его Джон.

— Зараза ты, Джон!

— Ну, прости, говорю, как есть. Лесть — не по моей части.

— Да я знаю...

— Ну а что в магазине делал? Новые? — Джон кивнул на модные «рваные» джинсы, надетые на друге, на которые только что обратил внимание. Ему очень хотелось такие, но пока не было никакой надежды их купить: весь его заработок и чаевые уходили на оплату репетитора, а мелочь, которая иногда оставалась, уходила на газировку или мороженое.

Джон даже не заходил в подобные бутики, потому что не хотел лишний раз расстраиваться. Он привык ничем не выделяться, одевался попроще и подешевле, но в душе мечтая начать хорошо зарабатывать и выглядеть, как… эти ухоженные мужчины-бизнесмены, которые так часто заглядывают в пиццерию на ланч. Но пока он — просто Джон, в непримечательных прошлогодних джинсах и простой белой футболке.

— Нет, эти на заказ шили, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Майк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу; Джон всегда был ему благодарен за то, что он не подчеркивал разницу между ними. — А это так, присматривался к новым конверсам, но пока думаю.

— Думай, но лучше не ходить все время в такой обуви.

— Хорошо, завтра пойду присматриваться к ботинкам, — Майк и Джон пожали друг другу руки, поскольку вот уже пять минут стояли напротив пятиэтажного дома последнего. В окнах первого этажа еще не горел свет, значит, грустно подумал Джон, отец еще на дежурстве. Снова сверхурочно. Зато у него будет время приготовить ужин к его возвращению.

— Ну, пока, Майк, рад был пройтись с тобой, не сбивая с ног малышню в попытке не опоздать на очередной урок.

— Взаимно, не кисни! — Джон уже успел подняться на крыльцо, когда тот снова его окликнул. — Кстати!

— Что?

— У меня же через неделю День Рождения.

— Я помню, Майк.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — с напором произнес он, делая шаг к нему. — Я тут раскрутил отца на коллективный поход на дискотеку. Обещал устроить халявный вход!

— Рад за тебя, но не думаю, что я смогу…

— Ой, хватит! Не разбегутся твои книги, если один вечер ты позволишь себе пожить жизнью нормального подростка!

Слова Майка заставили Джона задуматься. Действительно, почему бы и нет, всего на один вечер… Ему так нужен глоток свежего воздуха, очищенного даже от малейшего намека на учебу. Но оставалась проблема.

— А там не…

— Никого! Никого из этих задавак я не приглашал, успокойся, Джон. Только адекват!

— Ну, хорошо, тогда я приду, — улыбнулся Джон, все еще не вполне радуясь этой перспективе: он был довольно замкнутым и обычно не любил подобный досуг.

— Да, Джон, — Майк понизил голос. — Тут Морстен интересовалась, когда ты бываешь свободен…

— Черт, надеюсь, ты меня не сдал? — воскликнул Джон: эта девчонка из математического класса не давала ему прохода, даже, бывало, часами просиживала в пиццерии, делая его объектом насмешек других официантов и шуток про «вездесущую невесту». Зато его отец души в ней не чаял, постоянно намекая, что такой хотел бы видеть будущую жену Джона. Жену. Его аж передернуло. Жениться — глупо! По крайней мере, еще лет пятнадцать, как минимум.

— Обижаешь, ни слова не сказал.

— Спасибо.

— Ты долго собираешься от нее бегать?

— Пока она не найдет себе другой объект для воздыхания.

— Боже, какая поэзия, — расхохотался Майк.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно проворчал Джон. — Чудо, что она пока не начала поджидать меня возле дома.

— Есть причина.

— Причина?

— Я дал ей твой ненастоящий адрес, — давясь от смеха, признался Майк.

Джон округлил глаза.

— Ты настоящий друг. Нет, ты засранец, конечно! Но, черт подери, спасибо!

Ребята снова рассмеялись.

Нет, ну, конечно, ему было стыдно. Но что делать, если девчонки иногда настолько настырны, что умудряются не замечать очевидного?

***

— Сынок, ты спишь?

Джон поморщился, после чего открыл глаза и посмотрел на отца. Джек Ватсон, все еще в полицейской форме, сидел на краю дивана в гостиной и гладил сына по голове.

— Привет, пап, — Джон приподнялся. — Задремал.

— Привет, — тот поцеловал его в лоб. — Вижу, очень занимательный предмет, — улыбнувшись, он кивнул на раскрытый учебник по истории Англии, который Джон по инерции прижимал к груди.

— На самом деле, очень, — Джон зевнул, закрывая книгу и откладывая ее в сторону. — Просто я… немного устал.

— Еще бы, — кивнул Джек. — Весь день ты обслуживал бездельников в кафе, а после работы еще умудрился приготовить нам ужин — пахнет аж сюда!

— Да, приятного аппетита.

— Идем ужинать? Зуб даю, ты не ел ничего с утра!

— Ты угадал, — признался Джон.

Он встал, потянулся и направился в небольшую кухню следом за отцом. Джон любил проводить здесь время, когда бывал свободен (в последнее время это случалось крайне редко), обожал экспериментировать с готовкой новых блюд, чем очень радовал отца и иногда захаживающего в гости Майка Стэмфорда, любителя вкусной еды. Здесь было немного тесновато, но Джон привык. Зато ничего лишнего: мягкий уголок со столом занимал почти все свободное пространство, которое было не занято плитой, раковиной и шкафами с кухонными принадлежностями. Главное — здесь было уютно и светло за счет кремового цвета стен. К тому же, это было единственное помещение в доме, окна которого выходили на солнечную сторону.

Джек дал ему знак садиться за стол, а сам с удовольствием стал раскладывать по тарелкам содержимое сковородки.

— Жареный рис, ммм, пальчики оближешь!

— Пап, ты же еще не попробовал, — пряча улыбку, Джон встал поставить чайник: не электрический — обычный, на газу, чтобы хоть немного сэкономить.

— Мне и незачем, я и так знаю, что ты отлично готовишь. В мать пошел, — немного упавшим голосом договорил Джек.

Джон только тяжело вздохнул, усаживаясь обратно на свое место, и поспешил сменить тему: от разговоров о матери отец неизбежно становился очень грустным.

— Как на работе?

— Как всегда, — устало ответил Джек, поставив перед Джоном и перед собой тарелки с ужином. — Надо же, еще теплый. Приятного аппетита.

— И тебе приятного аппетита. Много вызовов? — Джон принялся за ужин, почти ощущая благодарность желудка; конечно, он давно мог поесть, но не привык садиться за стол без отца, это была их маленькая семейная традиция.

— Мне кажется, все негодяи Лондона подгадывают график своих преступлений под мои дежурства.

Джон не сдержал смешка, но, взглянув на изможденное лицо отца, перестал улыбаться.

— Ты пришел на два часа позже. Так ты заболеешь. Работаешь почти без выходных…

— Напарник опоздал — у него жена рожала как раз, увезли ночью. Пока суть да дело… В смысле, мне же не сложно немного задержаться.

— А когда у тебя будет отпуск? Ты не отдыхал с начала прошлого года. Я переживаю…

— Боюсь, что и до следующего его не будет.

— А как же Рождество?

— Сынок, сейчас май.

— Нет, ты что, забыл? Ты же обещал…

— А, конечно, не забыл, — улыбнулся Джек, поняв, к чему клонит сын. — Целая неделя дома, никакой работы, никаких телефонов, только мы с тобой и хорошее кино.

— И снег за окном, и нарядная елка.

— Я очень постараюсь, Джон. Я обещаю.

— Спасибо.

— Какой чай будешь?

— Черный.

— Держи, — Джек выключил под чайником газ и стал заваривать чай; он поставил перед сыном его любимую желтую кружку, которую тот берег с детства, и добавил: — И пока не за что меня благодарить.

Джон улыбнулся и, опустив взгляд, покачал головой: он, напротив, не считал, что когда-либо сможет рассчитаться с отцом за все, что он для него делает.

***

**11 мая 2014 года**

После ужина накануне, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, Джон и отец разошлись по своим комнатам. Обоих ждал ранний подъем, и Джон вовсе не рассчитывал на такой же спокойный вечер завтра, в воскресенье. Мало того, что вставать нужно было в семь утра, так после десятичасовой смены его ждал факультатив еще на полтора часа.

«Ничего, это скоро закончится. Я поступлю в колледж и смогу вздохнуть с облегчением», — успокаивал себя он. Правда, предательский голос нашептывал, что это будет «ненадолго», ведь расслабляться в колледже тоже не получится, да и работу никто не отменял, правда, придется поискать замену пиццерии…

Джон почти сразу провалился в сон, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Спал он беспокойно: ему снилось, как его преследует настырная блондинка в белом платье, а он все бежит и бежит, не разбирая дороги, не замечая препятствий в этом мрачном непонятном месте, просто спасаясь бегством. Было понятно, что он пытается избежать этой свадьбы. Непонятно было другое: он бежит от нее или к кому-то.

Наутро он чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым и невыспавшимся, но по привычке вскоре постарался затолкать эти мысли подальше на окраину сознания: он подумает об этом, когда будет можно. Кофе, хлопья, велосипед, работа, велосипед, факультатив, велосипед, ужин, спать — таков был план на день. Тратить время и силы на дальнейшие пространные рассуждения было непродуктивно.

До пиццерии добрался за полчаса, и даже раньше напарника. Вперед и с песней, в новый день.

Примерно в это же время в нескольких милях отсюда, в самом центре Лондона, тридцатилетний директор ведущего рекламного агентства города запустил в стену свой телефон, разбудивший его настойчивой трелью, и перевернулся на другой бок, пряча голову под подушкой. Удар не заставил аппарат замолчать, но вставать за ним было пытке подобно.

В конце концов, телефон затих, но заснуть хозяину шикарного лофта на пятом этаже элитной новостройки так и не удалось: уже спустя пять минут щелкнул ключ в замке, и высокий, статный, строго одетый мужчина с крючковатым носом, зорким взглядом и редкими волосами по-хозяйски шагнул в квартиру; шаги его раздавались эхом по просторному помещению.

— Шерлок, — осуждающе обратился гость к хозяину квартиры, заметив на полу телефон. — Ну что ты снова устраиваешь?

— Отвали, — глухо донеслось из-под подушки.

— Мы договаривались.

— Это ты договаривался, а я молчал. И верни ключи от моей квартиры.

— Не будь ребенком.

Шерлок Холмс, возмущенный последней репликой, резко отбросил подушку и сел на постели.

— Майкрофт, в последний раз: я. не. ребенок.

— Ну, так и веди себя, как взрослый человек, — невозмутимо продолжил визитер. — Тебе нужен этот контракт.

— Точнее, он нужен _тебе_.

— Скоро выборы, — улыбнулся он, усаживаясь в мягкое кожаное кресло кремового цвета и продолжая наблюдать за Шерлоком немного снизу вверх: дизайнерская спальня находилась на невысоком подиуме.

— Поздравляю. Почему бы тебе не придумать другой способ подмазаться к электорату, вместо того, чтобы заставлять меня тратить время и ресурсы на раскручивание сомнительного бизнеса, находящегося в упадническом состоянии? Или твои гениальные идеи закончились на мысли предстать благодетелем для потерявших надежду?

— Просто сделай, что от тебя требуется: встреться с миссис Джефферсон, — проигнорировал Майкрофт эту тираду.

— Их продукт — полная туфта. Я не хочу позорить имидж своей компании, продвигая _это_.

— А ты сделай так, чтобы люди не поняли, что это, как ты выразился, «туфта». Покажи им, что это именно то, что им нужно. Это и в твоих интересах, или не хочешь заработать лишний миллион?

Шерлок выругался и встал, накинул халат поверх пижамы и спустился в кухню позади гостя: кофе, срочно. От его невыносимого брата отделаться было решительно невозможно.

***

Джону казалось, что его пропустили через соковыжималку. Конечно, уже почти год он жил в таком ритме и мог бы привыкнуть. Он и привык: работал на автопилоте, выполнял все, что от него требовалось в пиццерии и на учебе, игнорируя потребности в отдыхе, но при таком раскладе рано или поздно неминуемо должен был последовать спад.

Был уже десятый час вечера, и он только что вышел с факультатива, закидывая на плечи рюкзак с книгами. Несмотря на упадок сил, он довольно резво крутил педали, отдаваясь ветру и звучащей в наушниках фантастической музыке — расслабляющие, философские ритмы Enigma и зачастую бунтарские мелодии Depeche Mode и London after Midnight. Эти потрясающие мелодии сменяли одна другую, теплый ветер трепал его светлые волосы на ходу — он мог бы мчаться так долгие и долгие часы, не открывая глаз, если бы не необходимость смотреть на дорогу, которую он нарочно выбрал подлиннее, через центр города. Он будто потерялся в своей маленькой персональной вселенной, из которой не хотелось возвращаться…

Тем временем, чёрная Ламборгини Шерлока Холмса медленно, но верно приближалась к Пикадилли-стрит.

— Нет, ты представляешь? — негодовал он.

— Пока смутно, — хихикнула его спутница, сидящая на пассажирском сидении: красивая, ухоженная брюнетка в черном платье, с ярко-красным маникюром и с эффектной рельефной косой. — Все, что я поняла из твоего сорокаминутного монолога — это то, что тебе довелось провести половину выходного дня с «клиническими идиотами», — под конец фразы девушка рассмеялась в голос.

— Спасибо за поддержку, Ирэн.

— Ну, а что ты хотел? Я не собираюсь говорить гадости о твоем брате, как бы тебе того ни хотелось.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул.

— Кроме того, я считаю, что он прав: ты можешь продать это, ты можешь помочь им, ты можешь помочь ему и себе в том числе.

— У меня есть деньги. Дела идут хорошо. Не вижу смысла хвататься за все подряд.

— Господи, Шерлок, какой смысл ворчать? Ты же все равно завтра приедешь в офис и придумаешь шикарную рекламную кампанию этому их мясу! Ты же можешь продать все, что угодно!

— Ты давно ходила в магазин? Ты видела, сколько фирм предоставляют ассортимент на порядок лучшего качества, чем «Джефферсон Мит»? В этом, кстати, и причина того, что их бизнес загибается. Им может помочь только чудо.

— Для этого и существуешь ты и твоя “SH PR Consulting”.

Шерлок, неопределенно хмыкнув, хмуро смотрел впереди себя, ожидая, пока загорится зеленый сигнал светофора. Похоже, выбора у него не оставалось. Ладно, черт с ними, он продаст их чертово мясо каждому второму жителю этого города. Хотя замок в квартире лучше сменить. Впрочем, имеет ли это смысл? Может, лучше переехать? Нет, глупости, его назойливый брат найдет его даже на Луне.

— Кстати, спасибо, что заехал за мной в салон, — Ирэн бросила на него прищуренный взгляд. — Я в ужас прихожу от одной мысли поехать на метро.

— А такси?

— С другом приятнее, — хихикнула она, немного взлохматив его непослушные черные кудри. — К тому же, отец заблокировал все мои кредитки. Едва наскребла на маникюр. Нравится?

— Что ты натворила на этот раз? — Шерлок бросил взгляд на безупречный шеллак подруги.

— Лучше спроси, чего я не натворила, — рассмеялась она. — Но беда в том, что из-за этого он уволил Кейт. А я теперь под финансовым арестом. На неопределенный срок.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Неужели так трудно держать себя в руках в двадцать четыре года?

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь влюблялся?

Лицо Шерлока в момент ожесточилось, и машина тронулась с места немного резче, чем было нужно.

— Не твое дело, — грубо оборвал он ее, выруливая к повороту.

Ирэн как-то сразу стушевалась, очевидно, поняв, что этим, с первого взгляда безобидным, но, безусловно, личным вопросом пересекла какую-то черту. Такое с ней случалось редко, и, пожалуй, только с Шерлоком. Со всеми остальными она никогда не церемонилась, из-за чего имела репутацию неуправляемой и вульгарной Мисс Эпатаж. Но о личной жизни Шерлока она ничего не знала. А тот совершенно не собирался ее просвещать на этот счет, хотя они были знакомы уже больше шести лет. Он всегда держал эту дистанцию и никого не подпускал к себе. Хотя она с абсолютной уверенностью могла сказать, что эта язвительная холодность — только маска. Он всегда приходил ей на помощь, когда было необходимо, не раз выручал ее из передряг и поддерживал во всех ее безумных идеях. Но в душу к нему она не лезла — слишком дорожила их дружбой.

На Пикадилли-стрит они снова замерли на светофоре.

— Иногда я ненавижу этот город, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Не занудствуй, в тридцать лет пора уже привыкнуть к пробкам, — передразнила она его, снова ухмыляясь очаровательной улыбкой. — К тому же, я знаю, как ты на самом деле любишь Лондон.

— Ирэн, тебе обязательно постоянно… — Шерлок не договорил, поскольку что-то только что врезалось в машину с его стороны и мешком свалилось на асфальт.

Несколько секунд прошли в замешательстве, после чего первой подала голос Ирэн.

— Ни фига себе, — она вытягивала шею, силясь рассмотреть, кто упал.

— Твою мать, — практически одновременно с ней выругался Шерлок, распахивая дверь и буквально вылетая из машины.

Первое, что он увидел — желтый велосипед с погнутым колесом, потом вмятину на своей машине чуть правее водительской двери. Он перевел взгляд на обалдевшего подростка, который поднимался с земли, потирая содранный локоть и в ужасе глядя на вышеупомянутую вмятину на Ламборгини.

— Какого черта? — прорычал Шерлок, делая шаг к светловолосому подростку, который судорожно запихивал вылетевшие при ударе о землю наушники в карман.

— Простите, сэр, — выдавил он из себя, переводя взгляд на хозяина авто.

— Ты представляешь, сколько стоит эта машина?! — он не заметил, как повысил голос почти до крика.

Вокруг раздавались гудки других водителей, вынужденных объезжать образовавшееся мини-ДТП.

— Простите, — мальчишка стал пятиться назад, не в силах отвести взгляд от мужчины.

— Ты куда?

Парень не ответил, а только вдруг сорвался с места и бросился бежать по оживленной и многолюдной улице. Шерлок — за ним.

Ирэн, наблюдавшая за сценой через окно, только закатила глаза.

«Черт подери, ну и вляпался!».

Джон бежал, что есть сил, легкие уже начинали гореть огнем, но что ему оставалось? У него не было денег, чтобы оплатить ремонт такой дорогой машины. Выход был только один — спасаться бегством и надеяться, что этот высокий брюнет с невероятными глазами цвета изумруда его не догонит. Черт, почему он вообще запомнил, как выглядят глаза человека, которого он, даст бог, никогда больше не увидит?!

Еще до того, как он закончил последнюю мысль, кто-то вдруг больно вцепился в его руку, вынуждая резко остановиться.

«О, нет».

— Попался! — Шерлок крепко держал его за запястье.

— Отпустите! — взмолился Джон, силясь вырваться.

Шерлок, как и беглец, так же пытался отдышаться от вынужденной пробежки, разворачивая его к себе и всматриваясь в его лицо. Что-то проскользнуло во взгляде перепуганных синих глаз, что заставило мужчину резко выпустить его руку. Это был внезапный и дикий страх, чистое отчаяние, которые он уже когда-то видел совсем на другом лице.

«Боже, какие глаза», — снова мысли Джона текли совсем в другом направлении. Он даже не сразу заметил, что его больше не держат. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, не замечая толп людей, то и дело задевающих их, потому что они стояли против непрекращающегося людского потока, бегущего в сторону перехода. Но как только Джон осознал, что свободен, он моргнул несколько раз и снова бросился бежать.

— Стой! Подожди! Как тебя зовут? — Шерлок было рванул следом за ним, но на чертовой Пикадилли-стрит всегда так многолюдно, что очень скоро он потерял из вида светловолосую макушку.

Он чертыхнулся и, без конца оглядываясь, будто подросток мог идти следом, нехотя вернулся к машине, оставшейся на перекрестке.

Возле нее все так же лежал брошенный поврежденный велосипед.

— Не догнал? — хихикнула в открытое окно Ирэн.

Шерлок проигнорировал ее, а только поднял велосипед и, сложив его, убрал в багажник, громко хлопнув крышкой. На небольшую вмятину, оставленную им, он больше не взглянул.

— Зачем тебе этот хлам? — Ирэн вообще перестала понимать, что делает друг.

Шерлок снова ничего не ответил. Он сел в авто, от души надавил на газ, и машина со свистом сорвалась с места.

***


	2. Глава 2

***

— Джон, уже вернулся? А где твой велосипед? Ты вроде бы уехал на нем.

— Одолжил Майку.

Как, в самом деле, Джон мог сказать отцу правду?..

Он только что пришел домой, надеясь до его возвращения обработать содранный локоть и придумать достойное оправдание отсутствию велосипеда, но тот его опередил буквально на минуту. Пришлось выпалить первое, что пришло в голову. За те полчаса, что он стоя ехал на автобусе домой, его голову не посетила ни одна мысль. Не заметить отсутствие своего подарка Джек Ватсон просто не мог — он неизменно стоял в холле их небольшой квартирки рядом со шкафом и вешалкой.

В принципе, Джон на самом деле мог одолжить велик другу, если бы не одно но:

— А разве его родители не могут купить ему велосипед? — задал отец резонный вопрос.

— Могут, конечно, — улыбнулся Джон, стараясь делать это искренне и лихорадочно сочиняя ответ на ходу. — Но пока не купили, а его мама придерживается мнения, что все подарки должны быть либо по поводу, либо за какие-то заслуги: за хорошие оценки, к примеру. А Майк не отличается успеваемостью, а на день рождения ему уже дарят новый компьютер.

— Понятно, — улыбнулся отец и положил фуражку на тумбочку. — Горжусь тобой.

— Почему? — не понял Джон.

— Ну как же — помог другу, а сам теперь будешь ездить в школу и на работу на автобусе или ходить пешком, пока он не накатается, — по-доброму усмехнулся отец и, заметив озадаченное выражение лица сына, добавил: — Да я смеюсь, сынок. Все правильно, друзей нужно выручать.

— Ага.

На душе стало еще паршивее. Джон ненавидел врать и старался по жизни обходиться без обмана. Врать отцу было ужасно вдвойне.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось проскользнуть в свою комнату так, чтобы отец не заметил его содранный локоть. Тихо и непринужденно прикрыв за собой дверь, хотя внутри него все кипело, он бросил рюкзак на стул, стянул с себя футболку, слегка зашипев от жжения на руке, когда ткань коснулась раны, и бросил ее на кровать. Потом снял джинсы, оказывается, слегка испачканные при падении на грязный асфальт и лишь чудом оставшиеся целыми, и, захватив халат, направился в ванную.

Минут пять он, включив воду, бездумно смотрел на себя в зеркало под звук разбивающихся об эмалированную ванну брызг, а в голову настойчиво стучалась лишь одна мысль: что делать? Шансы в короткие сроки заработать на новый велик стремились к нулю, если только не найти себе еще две-три халтуры, где он мог бы работать вместо школы. Но этот вариант он сразу отмел как несостоятельный: если он перестанет появляться в школе, то стопроцентно никуда не поступит, и тогда все уже потраченные силы пойдут насмарку. Рассказать отцу правду? О, да, он бы, конечно, стал гордиться сыном, который просто позорно сбежал с места ДТП, в котором, очевидно, был виноват из-за своей невнимательности, потому что заслушался музыкой и плохо следил за дорогой. Да и как теперь сказать правду после того, как он солгал? Зачем вообще его понесло в центр? По крайней мере, хотя бы плеер остался цел.

Уже стоя под почти ледяными струями воды и почти позабыв о пострадавшем локте, Джон впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, он зря убегал. Незнакомец ведь уже поймал его, и ничто не мешало ему отвести его в полицию. Но он по какой-то невероятной причине позволил ему уйти. Почему? И почему он снова о нем думает, почему запомнил каждую черточку лица этого брюнета с изумрудными глазами и таким бархатным голосом? Он был похож на какого-то актера, да и вполне мог в результате им и оказаться, ведь на таких машинах не ездят простые люди. На них ездят те, лица которых Джон привык видеть на обложках журналов в ларьке, куда забегал за спортивной газетой для отца, или по телевизору в светском блоке на музыкальных каналах. В кругу его общения, несмотря на учебу в элитной школе, людей таких не было. И сам однажды стать таким же, как все эти люди и этот незнакомец в частности, не рассчитывал.

Так, хватит.

Выключая воду и выбираясь наружу, Джон дернул занавеску немного резче, чем собирался, и едва ее не оторвал. Он неслышно чертыхнулся. Это все он, этот незнакомец. Почему он никак не желает покидать его мысли? Хотя, нет. Все понятно: он натворил дел, он сбежал, он по уши в… проблемах теперь! И логично, что второй человек, у которого теперь из-за него неприятности, не выходит у него из головы. Джон почувствовал укол совести: ладно его велосипед, но во сколько обойдется избавить ту дорогую машину от вмятины, даже представить было страшно. Конечно, он понимал, что у хозяина ее наверняка достаточно денег, чтобы сделать это безболезненно для своего кошелька, но стыдно от этого меньше не становилось.

Вернувшись в спальню, Джон надел любимую однотонную светло-синюю пижаму и устало повалился на кровать. Не было никаких сил заниматься, и он бы с радостью уснул прямо сейчас, если бы не раздавшийся с кухни голос отца:

— Джон, идем ужинать, сегодня у нас — тушеные овощи! Приготовил, пока ты плескался в душе, как рыба, — Джон услышал добрый смех отца, от чего на душе вновь заскребли кошки.

— Да, иду! — хорошо, что у пижамы длинные рукава, думал Джон, когда встал и поплелся на кухню. Есть совершенно не хотелось.

Что делать? Ответа у него не было.

**12 мая 2014 года**

— Майк! — шепотом позвал Джон друга, который сидел через проход от него.

Был урок литературы; учительница только что закончила опрос учеников, и теперь все писали мини-тест по прочитанным произведениям. Джон уже успел справиться со своим заданием и даже написать записку Майку, которую теперь и хотел передать: поговорить с ним до урока не получилось.

— Что? — так же тихо отозвался тот, с трудом отрываясь от своего листка с тестом: его дела, очевидно, шли не очень хорошо.

— Держи, — Джон протянул ему записку, которую тот, покосившись на учительницу, быстро забрал и развернул, прикрываясь от нее подставкой для книг.

_«Майк, выручай! Я вчера здорово влип. Врезался на велосипеде в дорогущую тачку, и… смылся. Знаю, я идиот! Но я не могу отмотать время назад и поступить правильно. Короче, мало того, если я попадусь на глаза владельцу машины, он меня убьет или заставит платить. Но хуже всего другое — я остался без велика. Дома отцу сказал, что одолжил его тебе, и если что — пожалуйста, прикрой меня!»_

По ходу чтения глаза Майка становились все больше, а за счет очков, которые тот носил на занятиях, казались совсем огромными. Дочитав, он в шоке посмотрел на Джона, потом кивнул, выражая молчаливое согласие на просьбу, и одними губами спросил: и что теперь?

Джон покачал головой.

Он по-прежнему не знал, что же теперь. Сколько он сможет пользоваться отговоркой, что велосипед у Майка? Ну максимум пару недель. А потом нужно либо наколдовать новый прямо из воздуха, либо признаваться. А он так боялся увидеть в глазах отца разочарование, что на многое был готов, чтобы правда не вскрылась. Но, к несчастью, чарами трансфигурации Джон не владел, поэтому потихоньку готовил себя к мысли, что за свои поступки нужно отвечать, и он не является исключением из этого правила.

Из размышлений Джона вывело тихое «псс» друга.

— Ты все написал? — шепотом спросил он, продолжая то и дело коситься на учительницу.

— Да.

— Помоги?

— Переверни листок.

Майк удивленно глянул на него, а потом перевернул записку и к изумлению своему обнаружил там все ответы на тест, написанные рукой Джона.

Последний на это лишь грустно улыбнулся. Папа учил, что друзей нужно выручать.

***

Начатый на контрольной разговор ребята продолжили по пути в столовую, как только прозвенел звонок.

— А я говорил!

— Майк, пожалуйста, и без того тошно…

Друг восклицал это уже в третий раз.

— Тебе еще повезло, что отделался только ссадиной.

— Да-да, повезло, — хмуро отозвался Джон. — Только в каком месте мне должно стать от этого легче?

— Можно было не сбегать и забрать велик.

— Ага, можно было, — с энтузиазмом кивнул Джон, — только в таком случае с меня или стали бы требовать деньги, которых у меня нет, или заставили бы отрабатывать ремонт, а свободного времени тоже нет, его и так едва хватает. В любом случае, я в курсе, что поступил ужасно. Спасибо, что не напоминаешь об этом.

— Да ты не обижайся, — Майк хлопнул Джона по спине. — Хотел бы тебе помочь, но не знаю, как.

Найти свободный стол в столовой на большой перемене оказалось делом непростым. Самые лучшие места в центре были заняты мажорными компаниями, которые привыкли кучковаться и не впускать к себе чужаков; вообще-то, Майк таковым не был, но попал в немилость за то, что водил дружбу с «недостойным», то есть, с Джоном.

— В принципе, — начал Майк, стоило им усесться с подносами в дальнем углу зала; Джон взял сэндвич с ветчиной и сок, Майк же — жареную картошку с кетчупом и бутылку колы, — могу попробовать попросить у предков карманные типа на PSP или еще какую приставку…

— Спасибо, Майк, но не стоит. Да и что ты будешь делать, если тебя попросят показать покупку? — Джон благодарно улыбнулся, но принять подобную помощь не мог: деньги все равно придется отдавать, а гарантировать даже примерные сроки возврата он не мог.

Майк тяжело вздохнул.

— Тогда тебе придется…

— Ага.

— Будет орать?

— Что? — Джон не сразу понял, что друг имеет в виду.

— Ну, отец.

— А черт, нет, папа никогда на меня не кричит, мы с ним лучшие друзья. Просто мне очень стыдно. Так не хотелось подводить его. Но я это заслужил.

— Да брось, это всего лишь велик! — воскликнул Майк, но тут же умолк, виновато потупившись.

— Ты прав, всего лишь велик, — Джон положил сэндвич на тарелку и сел прямо.

— Извини, Джон.

— Нет, ты правильно все сказал — всего лишь велик. Мой папа вкалывал несколько месяцев, отказывая себе во всем, чтобы подарить его мне на день рождения. А так — да, всего лишь велик.

— Прости, я ляпнул, не подумав! — немного повысил голос Майк.

— Проехали, — устало вздохнул Джон, возвращаясь к сэндвичу. — Полчаса тяжелой беседы и полного позора, и проблема исчерпается. Как и доверие, ведь…

Джон не договорил, потому что ему в затылок прилетел скомканный лист бумаги. Он обернулся. Сидящие за столиком по центру дружно заржали.

— Ха-ха, как смешно, — проворчал Джон, допивая сок.

Не успел он поставить пустой стакан на стол, как в затылок снова что-то прилетело.

— Отвалите, — крикнул он, поднимаясь со своего места и подхватывая рюкзак с соседнего стула.

— Смотрите-ка, кто подал голос, — все еще скалясь, крикнул Стив Ранкорн, светловолосый высокий парень с самодовольной ухмылкой, типичный представитель школьной элиты и самый нелюбимый его одноклассник. — Я бы на твоем месте, Ватсон, не вякал.

— Но ты не на моем месте, — сказал Джон, поравнявшись с их столом и смело глядя ему в глаза.

— Вот уж хвала всевышнему, — картинно возвел тот руки к небу под очередной дружный гогот своих подпевал — двоих ребят с на редкость туповатыми выражениями лиц и двух девушек с неестественно полными губами — несомненно, чудеса ботокса: Джон был уверен, что природа сама не могла так поиздеваться над несчастными. — Я рад, что родился в достойной семье, — презрительно ухмыляясь, он окинул ленивым взглядом невысокую фигуру Ватсона. — Мне было бы стыдно выйти из дома с таким рюкзаком. Что ты им делал? Подтирал крыльцо?

Снова гогот.

— Заткнись, — жестко потребовал Джон.

— Что ты сказал?! — рыкнул тот, резко вставая с места.

Ватсон сверлил его взглядом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, мечтая пройтись по этой выхоленной физиономии, чтобы навсегда отбить желание над кем-либо издеваться.

За этой сценой уже, притихнув, наблюдала большая часть сидящих в столовой учеников.

— Ранкорн, ну хватит уже, — подошел Майк, который до этого относил подносы на ленту.

— Защитничек нарисовался, — вновь оскалился Ранкорн. — Смотри, как бы и тебе тоже не прилетело.

— Намекаешь на то, что я боюсь? — Майк угрожающе сделал шаг вперед; теоретически, пронеслось в голове Джона, он мог бы уложить этого кретина одной левой, ведь, несмотря на разницу в росте, он превосходил его комплекцией, но он знал, что Майк не умел драться.

— Тише-тише, ребята, брейк, — поднялся один из молчавших до этого ребят за столом Ранкорна. — Здесь слишком много свидетелей, как бы самим не огрести потом. Слишком много преподов крутится неподалеку.

— А ты вечно дрожишь, что папочку вызовут в школу, Спайк, — выплюнул в адрес друга Ранкорн и вновь повернулся к Джону: — Не зарывайся.

— Так оставь меня в покое, — сказал Ватсон, делая несколько шагов к выходу.

— То, что ты ходишь в эту школу — большое одолжение для тебя и твоего папаши, так что лучше помалкивай и не беси меня.

— А ты просто не бесись, — бросил Джон через плечо, выходя из столовой.

Он слышал какой-то гомон позади себя, но изо всех сил постарался не прислушиваться к очередной порции помоев в свой адрес.

Майк нагнал его спустя несколько секунд.

— Не обращай внимания.

— Я успел привыкнуть с сентября.

— Хороший у тебя рюкзак.

— Да, мне он тоже нравится, хоть и стоит всего тринадцать фунтов, а не триста, как у большинства. А пятно от вчерашнего падения, оттирал как мог, но, увы.

— Я обязательно придумаю, как им накостылять так, чтобы нас не заподозрили, — полушутя, полусерьезно пообещал Майк.

— Спасибо, но не стоит, — устало отмахнулся Джон. — Я не хочу врагов, я не хочу никаких драк и конфликтов. Я просто хочу закончить эту чертову школу и больше никогда никого из них не видеть!..

Впереди оставалось еще два урока, а потом смена в пиццерии.

***

Шерлок медленно затягивался и так же медленно выдыхал дым уже третьей сигареты подряд, вальяжно сидя в своем офисе и рассматривая прохожих через окно позади его стола. Хвала человечеству за изобретение сигарет и крутящихся офисных кресел! Вот самые полезные товары, а не это ваше «Джефферсон Мит». Если их засудят за несоответствие продукции санитарным нормам, он просто убьет Майкрофта. Без шуток. И что за отвратительное название для фирмы? Но упертая мисс Джефферсон, ее глава, категорически отказалась сменить название бренда на «Джефф Мит», или хотя бы на «Стейк Джефф».

Чем ей так дорога фамилия покойного мужа, что даже на слово «ребрендинг» она реагирует неадекватно? Кстати, второго по счету мужа из троих — только первому молодцу повезло получить статус бывшего супруга. Шерлок насквозь видел, как эта любительница выходить замуж заработала свое состояние. Первый брак — с тем самым и по сей день здравствующим господином, оказался неудачным, поскольку претензии мадам на знатный куш не оправдались: как выяснилось, все состояние было зарегистрировано на его бывшую жену, с которой тот развелся, поверив в большую любовь мисс Джефферсон, сыгранную с талантом провинциальной актрисы, но, как оказалось, растраченным абсолютно попусту, поэтому брак долго не продлился. Следующий ее муж ушел из жизни при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах, а третий пропал без вести где-то в горах. Превосходно. И никаких подозрений. Шерлок готов был аплодировать ей стоя. Ловко. Очень ловко.

Так же ловко, как этот юнец мог избежать столкновения с его машиной, если бы смотрел на дорогу. Но, вероятно, музыка, звучащая в его наушниках, рождала перед глазами куда более интересные образы, чем окружающая действительность. Ох, как же хорошо он понимал это чувство! Шерлоку никогда не требовалось много времени, чтобы «прочесть» собеседника, но все, что он увидел, не давало ответа на вопрос: откуда в этих юных глазах столько невысказанной душевной боли? Откуда этот страх? Неужели это он сам так напугал его? Нет, его тоже можно понять — машина на самом деле стоила ему немалых денег. Но Шерлок не собирался требовать с него ни фунта: он это знал уже тогда, стоило только встретиться с парнишкой взглядом. А вот разгадать загадку этих синих глаз хотелось, как давно не хотелось ничего. И этот такой знакомый страх на лице. Неужели опять? Спустя почти пять лет после Саймона…

Размышления его прервал вошедший в кабинет Майкрофт.

— Добрый день.

— Уже нет, — проворчал Шерлок, туша окурок в стеклянной пепельнице.

— Как дела? — не дожидаясь приглашения, гость сел в кресло для посетителей напротив брата, игнорируя его «любезность».

— Ты знаешь, до твоего прихода были превосходно: я выспался, съел на завтрак омлет, выпил кофе, потом без пробок доехал сюда и выкурил три сигареты…

— Шерлок.

— Ну, вот так всегда: люди спрашивают, как у тебя дела, а по существу им на это наплевать.

— Что с кампанией? — Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся, твердо решив не дать брату вывести его из себя.

— А, ты об этом, — Шерлок лениво покачивался туда-сюда на своем стуле. — Вот.

Майкрофт взял протянутую папку и раскрыл ее. В ней лежал всего один черный лист, на котором было написано только два слова красными буквами: «Ешь Мясо». Под надписью красовалось фото вполне себе аппетитного, хоть и сырого стейка.

— Что это? — Майкрофт поднял непонимающий взгляд на Шерлока.

— Кампания твоих ненаглядных протеже.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Напротив.

— Объясни.

Шерлок закатил глаза, встал, обошел стол вокруг и уселся на него прямо перед братом, скрестив руки.

– При такой жесткой конкуренции на рынке, да еще с учетом качества их продукции, им нужно как-то выделиться, запомниться потенциальному покупателю. Вместо ярких и кричащих лозунгов, которые мы наблюдаем у других производителей, здесь нужно что-то более скромное, но гораздо более цепляющее внимание людей. Что может быть проще черного фона? Это еще Малевич доказал. Минимализм, ничего лишнего. Только факты.

— Но здесь даже не указано, что речь идет о мясе «Джефферсон Мит».

— Это будет нашим следующим ходом. Сначала мы пускаем по всему городу билборды именно в этом виде, и когда народ будет уже заинтригован, только тогда мы сообщим, в том числе и на телевидении, кто производитель этого стейка мечты. Или что еще за туфту они впаривают.

— Люди поймут, что это «туфта»?

— Ну как ты мог такое подумать, Майкрофт? — Шерлок картинно всплеснул руками. — Это большая тайна, почти как твои, правительственные. Об этом знаем только мы с тобой. Ну и достопочтенная мисс Джефферсон.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — после небольшой паузы сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь с места.

Шерлок лишь нетерпеливо вздохнул, провожая взглядом уходящего брата, после чего снял трубку телефона. Помедлив, он выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака мобильник, и с минуту порывшись в телефонной книге, нашел нужный номер:

— Гибсон, привет, как жизнь? Да, давно не виделись. Слушай, ты все еще работаешь в веломастерской? Понятно, а можешь подсказать, кто сможет починить велосипед после небольшой аварии? Уверен, работы там немного. Нет, не срочно, к концу недели в самый раз. Отлично, спасибо. Диктуй адрес.

Записав его, Шерлок повесил трубку и вновь повернулся к окну, уставившись в него невидящим взглядом. Пиццерия, где, очевидно, работал этот подросток, находилась далековато от центра, но, пожалуй, скоро придется туда прокатиться — вернуть этому мальчишке желтого двухколесного друга. Хвала мании мальчишек лепить на велосипеды всевозможные наклейки.

***

**17 мая 2014 года**

Очередная рабочая неделя пронеслась для Джона, как в тумане. Ежедневная рутина — школа, работа, репетитор, уроки, сон — слилась в одну серую бессмысленную массу. Мозг работал на автопилоте, как и сам Джон, отчаянно борясь с мыслями о грядущем неприятном разговоре с отцом. Решение, как раздобыть новый велик и ни о чем не рассказывать дома, предсказуемо не приходило. Джон даже было решился на отчаянный шаг: сославшись на сложные жизненные обстоятельства, попросить хозяина пиццерии заплатить ему авансом на несколько месяцев вперед, особо не надеясь на результат. Тот предсказуемо с криком выставил его за дверь, пригрозив увольнением и негативной характеристикой, если он еще раз посмеет обратиться к нему с такой наглой просьбой. А позавчера ему даже привиделась эта проклятая Ламборгини, но как только Джон выскочил на улицу, авто и след простыл.

«Докатились, Ватсон, видения начинаются», — отругал себя Джон.

Словом, как ему удалось дожить до этой субботы и не сойти с ума, он понятия не имел.

Никакого желания идти на день рождения к Майку не было, равно как и сил веселиться. Но так обижать единственного друга он не хотел. Оставалось надеяться, что ему удастся улизнуть пораньше, чтобы выспаться перед завтрашней сменой на работе.

— Ты еще не готов! — воскликнул Стэмфорд, врываясь в его комнату, как ураган.

— О, привет, нет, еще нет, — обреченно вздохнул Джон, оглядывая висящие в шкафу вещи в поисках подходящего наряда, уместного для дискотеки. Он не был завсегдатаем таких мест, поэтому смутно представлял, как туда надо одеваться. На кровати лежали одни черные брюки от школьной формы и две пары джинсов. В шкафу же Джон присматривался к футболкам.

— Чувак, даже не думай! — Майк почти что ударил Джона по рукам, когда он потянулся к своей обычной повседневной футболке оранжевого цвета.

— Почему?

— Потому! — Майк оттолкнул его от шкафа и принялся сам перебирать не слишком разнообразный гардероб друга.

— Вот.

— Шутишь? — Джон уставился на парадную белую рубашку на вешалке в руках Майка: надевал он ее только в редких торжественных случаях.

— Нет, ты будешь выглядеть отпадно, и даже не спорь! Только обязательно воротник поднять не забудь и не запечатывайся на все пуговицы, а то задохнешься, — Майк вручил ему вешалку с рубашкой. — Так, жалко, конечно, что у тебя нет рваных джинсов. Ну да ладно, давай вот эти, которые более темные.

— Майк, я думаю, мне вообще не стоит…

— Глупости! — Стэмфорд не желал слышать никаких отговорок. — Ты едешь с нами. Обещаю, будет круто. В конце концов, имей уважение к моему предку! — картинно вытянулся в струнку Майк. — Ему как-то удалось договориться с хозяином дискотеки о том, чтобы нас туда пропустили, а ведь несовершеннолетним туда вход заказан, и я это знаю не понаслышке — уже пробовал.

— Кстати, как вчера отметил? — попытался Джон переключить внимание друга.

— Неплохо, но как обычно бывает с родителями — не особо весело. Но душевно и по-домашнему. Как раз только задул свечи, когда ты позвонил.

— Извини, раньше получилось только СМС отправить — полный завал в пиццерии — попросили выйти на замену.

— Да не парься, я все понимаю. А вот чего я не понимаю, какого лешего ты пытаешься увести меня от темы! Собирайся без разговоров, жду тебя в машине — обожаю дни рождения! Только в это время отец выделяет мне своё авто с водилой! И не смей передумать! Без тебя это уже не будет праздником!

— Ты манипулятор, Майк, — беззлобно проворчал Джон, принимаясь переодеваться из домашних шортов и футболки в вышеупомянутые рубашку и брюки.

— А с тобой иначе как? Домосед и зубрила, — Майк поддразнил его уже из-за приоткрытой двери.

— Отвали, — рассмеялся Джон, запустив в него футболкой, но Майк вовремя спас свою голову от прямого попадания.

«Окей, хорошо, я пробуду там час-полтора и незаметно испарюсь», — думал Джон, обувая в коридоре кеды.

— Уже уходишь? — Ватсон-старший, в редкий выходной оказавшийся дома, вышел проводить сына.

— Да, пап. Постараюсь не задерживаться.

— Вот уж отставить.

— Не понял?

— Твой друг прав: ты так редко куда-то выбираешься, что мне иногда кажется, будто лучшие годы твоей жизни проходят мимо тебя. И я не могу не чувствовать в этом свою вину.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Все у меня хорошо, папа.

— Здорово выглядишь, — вздохнув, отец крепко обнял сына, после чего поднял воротник его рубашки. — Отдохни там как следует, не рвись домой и зарядись позитивом на всю неделю! Ну и подцепи там красивую девчонку, давно пора уже, — подмигнул он под конец фразы.

— Только девчонки мне сейчас и не хватает, — нервно засмеялся Джон: вот уж на что не было ни секунды, так это на романы.

— Будешь ждать подходящего времени — оно может не наступить, — Джек вновь подмигнул ему, закрывая за ним дверь. — Да, и кстати. Не трогай воротник, так красивее.

Джон улыбнулся и закатил глаза, убирая руки от шеи.

— Ну, давай, садись уже в машину, модник! Все заждались уже! — прокричал Майк, высовываясь из окна Мерседеса, чтобы поторопить друга.

***

Расслабиться оказалось, как ни странно, довольно легко. Джон твердо решил все мрачные мысли отложить до завтра, потому что больше скрывать от отца свой поступок он был не намерен, и позволил себе веселиться вместе со всеми. Эта неделя и так показалась ему адом, и он был несказанно счастлив, что она почти подошла к концу, тем более, что с понедельника его ждали целых три выходных дня.

Он не был особенно хорош в танцах, но здешняя музыка и не требовала каких-то особенных умений в этой области, поэтому Джон отдался в ее власть, как привык делать всегда, и просто двигался в такт ударным ритмам. Сначала танцевали тесной компанией, но потом все разбились на парочки, а он остался не при делах. Впрочем, длилось это недолго, и уже спустя несколько минут вокруг него образовалась стайка симпатичных девушек, желающих отхватить такого кавалера. Джон с радостью танцевал с каждой по очереди, не думая о времени и впервые за несколько дней вновь чувствуя себя свободным. На вид это были его ровесницы или совсем немного старше. Сам же он выглядел лет на восемнадцать, так что, при желании он мог бы пройти сюда и без протекции мистера Стэмфорда.

Несмотря на то, что это был взрослый клуб со строгим фейс-контролем, вокруг себя он приметил еще как минимум четверых таких же подростков не из их компании. Очевидно, не только отец Стэмфорда умел договариваться с хозяином этой дискотеки. Исключительно по причине невероятной общительности этого мистера Икс пятерым подросткам-друзьям Майка шестнадцати и семнадцати лет было позволено прийти сюда. Для спокойствия Стэмфорд-старший отправил с ними племянника, двадцатиоднолетнего Дерека, чтобы присмотреть за «детворой». Вообще весь этот культпоход он одобрил только с одним строжайшим условием: никакого алкоголя им не продавать. На это Майк успел посетовать еще по дороге. Джона это нисколько не взволновало: он никогда не пил алкоголь и не планировал начинать.

Только вот его лучший друг этого не учел.

— Джон! Попробуй, это что-то! — Майк, бесцеремонно выдернувший его из окружения девиц, с восторгом протягивал Джону бокал с чем-то явно крепким. Глаза друга уже неестественно блестели, а на щеках обосновался румянец: он явно уже успел попробовать содержимое, и, скорее всего, это был не первый бокал.

— Майк, как тебе это продали? — Джон старался перекричать музыку, как и друг до этого.

— Мой брат, как оказалось, все-таки не зря увязался с нами, хоть и ныл, что это для него пытка. Ему могут продать что угодно.

— Не стоит тебе это пить. Это слишком крепкое, слышу по запаху.

— Да какая разница! Мне семнадцать! Мне можно, да и тебе скоро, давай!

— Не хочу, — Джон постарался аккуратно оттолкнуть руку с протянутым бокалом. — Ты знаешь, я не пью.

— Я тебе не пить предлагаю, а просто попробовать!

— Майк…

Джон опомниться не успел, как бокал все же оказался у него в руке.

— За мой праздник! Давай, это всего лишь скотч! А то так нечестно, ты один еще не пробовал!

— Один раз, Майк, и все. Ага? — сдался Джон: ну ничего же не будет с одного бокала?

— Ага! Давай-давай.

Джон сделал несколько глотков и чуть не задохнулся: горькая жидкость обжигала горло, перекрывая доступ кислороду.

— Как ты можешь пить эту гадость?! — прокричал Джон, с трудом прочистив горло; даже глаза заслезились от этого пойла.

— Да ты просто не распробовал, — материализовался рядом вышеупомянутый брат Майка — Дерек. — Еще пара глотков, и поймешь вкус.

— Ну, уж нет, — Джон попытался вернуть бокал с половиной содержимого, но Майк отскочил от него, а Дерек, будучи выше него на голову, обнял так, что его шея оказалась зажатой в сгибе его локтя.

— Не бросай дела на середине, — подмигнул он, — давай, сколько можно отбиваться от коллектива?!

Джону ничего не оставалось, как допить проклятый напиток.

— Ну вот, — Дерек выпустил его из хватки, — добро пожаловать в мир алконавтов, — расхохотался он. — Так, малышня, все, я пошел: вижу потрясающую цыпочку и планирую зависнуть с ней до понедельника, — облизнулся он. — Скажи отцу, что я на связи. Но лучше пусть не трезвонит, — бросил он через плечо Майку, направляясь к вышеупомянутой «цыпочке»: высокой блондинке с глубоким декольте.

— Дерек! А если ты…

— Да без проблем, я договорился, лови мой паспорт, — кинул тот документ брату.

— Гуляем, народ! — довольно прокричал Майк под аплодисменты всей компании, кроме Джона. — Кому «Кровавую Мэри»?

— Майк, уже половина первого, мне пора, — Джон почувствовал, что голова начала кружиться, как его бросило в жар, а громкая музыка как будто стала еще громче, выстукивая басы прямо внутри черепа. Самое время ретироваться.

— Даже не думай, — друг схватил его за руку и потащил в гущу толпы. — Гуляем до утра!

«Ох, черт…»

Примерно в это же время с противоположной стороны в зал вошла пара: высокий молодой человек с вьющимися черными волосами и девушка, чуть пониже и помоложе. Оба были стильно одеты: на мужчине были кожаные брюки и белая рубашка, на девушке — черное платье, с которым удачно гармонировали колготки в сеточку и туфли на высокой шпильке. Первый критически осматривался вокруг себя, скользя взглядом по танцующей в свете разноцветных прожекторов публике, вторая же сразу направилась к барной стойке.

— Ирэн, только на полчаса! — мужчина явно был не в восторге от своего визита сюда.

— Шерлок, не будь занудой, сколько тебе повторять? — хохотнула та и активнее потянула своего спутника ближе к бару. — Сядь вот, выпей, и сотри, наконец, со своего лица это брезгливое выражение!

— Поверить не могу, что позволил себя уговорить, — сказал он, усаживаясь на высокий барный стул.

— Ты всего лишь поступил, как хороший друг! — девушка устроилась на соседнем. — Ты же знаешь моего отца — ему все равно, какая цифра стоит в моем паспорте, для него я всегда маленькая девочка. А с тобой ему не страшно отпускать меня развлечься.

— Знал бы он о характере твоих развлечений, — проворчал Шерлок, прежде чем заказать «Маргариту». — И с каких пор ты стала такой послушной девочкой?

— С тех самых пор, как моя кредитка оказалась под его контролем, — парировала девушка, тоже заказывая себе коктейль. — Ну, давай, взбодрись, сколько можно работать? Повеселись! Это хороший клуб.

— Черт, да здесь даже курить нельзя!

— Как и везде в Лондоне, не делай вид, что для тебя это новость.

Когда бармен поставил перед ними напитки, Шерлок рассчитался кредиткой и взял свой бокал.

— За бездарно проведенный субботний вечер.

— Как будто сидя дома ты бы провел его продуктивнее, — поддела его Ирэн. — Ты же нигде не бываешь.

— Я много где бываю.

— По работе, на своих переговорах и в командировках, но не для души!

— Моя душа не требует присутствия в подобных местах с такой публикой.

— Нормальная публика, Шерлок! Ты просто не умеешь отдыхать!

— А раз ты умеешь — иди и отдыхай! И оставь меня в покое.

— Не сбежишь?

— Как я могу бросить здесь подругу и подвести ее папочку, — проворчал Шерлок, обращая все свое внимание к напитку.

— Обожаю тебя, — Ирэн потрепала его по волосам, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, — пойду найду Кейт, — она упорхнула в самую гущу танцующих.

Шерлок же, пригубив алкоголь, смотрел ей вслед, но думал о своем. Эта неделя была богата на встречи, переговоры, просиживание в офисе допоздна, общение с занудой-братом, возню с типографией, вовремя не отпечатавшей демо-плакаты, теперь вот эта дискотека, но из головы по-прежнему не шел этот подросток.

Найти нужную пиццерию, действительно, не составило особого труда. Всего по городу было три таких заведения сети, и искомый мальчишка обнаружился в одном из них. Шерлок смутно понимал, зачем вообще поехал туда, ведь велосипед все еще был в ремонте. О чем бы он стал с ним говорить? Ведь не требовать же с него деньги, в самом деле. Его машина простояла у пиццерии минут тридцать. Он видел, как Джон выходил на задний двор вынести мусор. Шерлоку, похоже, удалось остаться незамеченным. Простояв еще пару минут после того, как подросток скрылся за дверью, он уехал, разозлившись на себя: самая бестолковая трата времени, какую только можно было придумать.

Шерлок не знал, сколько времени он просидел вот так, но по количеству трех неспешно выпитых бокалов мог судить, что точно не меньше часа. Едва заприметив Ирэн, которая зажигала со своей подругой, он встал со своего места и направился к ней.

— Все, мне надоело, — прокричал он, перекрикивая ремикс одной из известных песен Кэти Перри. — Я поехал.

— Нет уж, ты обещал меня сопровождать, так что остаешься! — Ирэн точно была не намерена возвращаться домой до самого утра.

— Ага, обещал, поэтому сейчас я вызываю такси и сопровождаю тебя домой!

— Нет, идем, потанцуешь хоть, а то сидишь как истукан!

— Я не… – Шерлок не договорил, потому что стоило Ирэн протащить его на пару метров вперед, на него кто-то налетел.

— Упс, — вырвалось у парня, который чуть не сбил его с ног.

Шерлок уже собирался как-то съязвить в ответ, но слова замерли у него на языке — перед ним снова стоял этот светловолосый подросток и с раскрасневшимся от танцев и алкоголя лицом рассматривал его снизу вверх затуманенным взглядом.

— Джон, осторожнее надо! — с опозданием крикнул подоспевший к другу Майк, подхватывая его под руки.

— Ой, ты кто? — отчаянно борясь со смехом, выдавил из себя Джон, не отводя взгляда от его лица. — Ты похож на того, как его… шикарного брюнета с машиной.

— Я Шерлок.

— Ну и имечко! — Джон взорвался хохотом, более не в силах себя сдержать, к ужасу Майка и подоспевших, более стойких к алкоголю товарищей. — Шерлок… Аааха-ха-хааа…

Глаза Холмса угрожающе сузились, но Ватсон этого не заметил, продолжая беспечно смеяться.

— Простите, сэр, перебрал с непривычки, — принялся извиняться за него Майк, желая поскорее увести Джона, пока им не начистили физиономии: незнакомец явно был намного старше их и успел несколько раз поменяться в лице за время непродолжительной, но провокационной речи Джона. Да, те три следующих стакана явно были лишними для друга. — Идем на воздух, Джон, а то твой отец убьет тебя, да и меня, если вернешься в таком состоянии.

Прежде чем у него все поплыло перед глазами, какая-то часть сознания Джона успела отметить, как сверкнул зеленый взгляд этого смутно знакомого человека, а потом — как чьи-то сильные руки куда-то его потащили прочь от этого видения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саунд к концу главы (титры) Сергей Лазарев — 7 wonders (7 цифр)  
> Почему-то вот идеальным кажется) что на английском, что на русском)


	3. Глава 3

***

«Ну и имечко!»

Слова продолжали звенеть в ушах даже после того, как более вменяемый из этих двоих парень перекинул руку блондина, находящегося в полубессознательном состоянии, себе через плечо, и оба скрылись за дверью, ведущей на выход. Шерлок, просто ошарашенный такой внезапной встречей и видом этого парня, который совершенно точно его не узнал, пошел следом за ними почти на автомате, но на некотором расстоянии. В голове пронеслась мысль: а где остальные члены этого «блестящего» общества? Куда успели испариться? Неужели настолько испугались его грозного вида, что предпочли затеряться на танцполе? Впрочем, надолго мысль эта не задержалась. Все внимание было поглощено этим юнцом.

Шерлок остановился в тени, не доходя до приоткрытой двери и оставаясь невидимым для мальчишек, и почти машинально закурил — благо, охранник, которому положено стоять здесь и следить за порядком, куда-то отлучился. Холмс просто хотел убедиться, что с парнем все будет хорошо. Около пяти минут он наблюдал за тем, как друг усадил его на скамейку и теперь пытался привести его в чувства, и опомнился, только когда тот стал подавать признаки возвращающейся вменяемости. Шерлок выбросил окурок и немного нервной походкой направился обратно в зал. Громкая музыка, грохочущая из-за прикрытых дверей танцпола, не смогла заглушить звуки с улицы, как будто кого-то стошнило. Какая-то внезапная злость на весь произошедший абсурд вдруг захватила его разум.

Как можно напиваться до такого состояния в этом возрасте? Как можно настолько себя не контролировать? Как можно быть настолько непроходимо наивным? Хорошо еще, что рядом с ним были друзья. Но случись что, кто бы вытаскивал его из передряг?

«Черт подери, почему меня вообще должно волновать, что с ним может произойти?!»

Этот треклятый клуб — последнее место, где он ожидал его встретить. Такое вопиюще легкомысленное поведение можно было оправдать только тем, что напился он явно впервые — совершенно не знает меры, явно не любитель дискотек (как и он сам) и алкогольного адреналина. А «друзья» тоже хороши. Что за удовольствие споить человека, который этого не хочет? Сам он когда-то также прошел через подобное. С тех пор пил редко и очень аккуратно. И старался избегать подобных непредсказуемых сборищ. Как он позволил себя сюда притащить сегодня? Может быть, потому что Ирэн была его единственным другом. Может быть, потому что до скрежета в зубах надоело сидеть одному в четырех стенах своего просторного, но _пустого_ лофта.

Кстати, где, черт подери, Ирэн? Едва ли она вообще заметила, что что-то произошло, либо, наоборот, заметила и воспользовалась случаем улизнуть развлекаться, понимая, что без нее он не уедет. Ох, и хитра же лиса. Допивать последний бокал виски вдруг расхотелось. Он заказал кофе. Долгих пару минут гипнотизировал узор пенки на поверхности вкусно пахнущего бодрящего напитка.

«Значит, Джон»

Тем временем, свежий воздух сделал свое дело, и Джон, наконец, понемногу начал соображать. Как оказался на улице, он не помнил. Он вообще мало что помнил с того момента, как ему всучили второй бокал скотча. С тех пор весь вечер слился у него в одно цветастое шумное пятно. Сидя на лавочке у входа, где его снова вывернуло наизнанку, он только и смог, что произнести:

— Черт, как мне плохо…

— Неудивительно, приятель, — хлопнул его по плечу Майк. — Не думал, что ты так увлечешься.

Джон застонал, желудок снова скрутило.

— Как же тебя развезло-то, — сочувственно покачал головой Майк. — Но, вроде уже трезвеешь.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Стэмфорд, просто знай это, — проворчал Джон.

— О, тогда ты точно уже приходишь в себя.

Ватсон не ответил, запрокидывая голову на спинку скамейки и хватая ртом прохладный ночной воздух, в котором улавливался сладкий запах цветущей сирени. Правда, прелесть последнего оценить не получалось, потому что снова начала накатывать тошнота. Он боялся опустить взгляд и осмотреть ущерб — испорченную парадную рубашку.

— Извини, не могу отвезти тебя домой прямо сейчас. Водитель приедет только через полчаса, — сказал Майк, глядя на часы: была почти половина четвертого.

Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и попытался, наконец, сесть прямо.

— Ничего, лучше я пока приду в себя, а то, боюсь, в машине меня снова вывернет.

— Извини, Джон, я дурак, — тихо сказал Майк. — Сам не пойму, чего меня так вставило, еще и тебя напоил.

— Проехали, мне уже лучше, — Джон попытался улыбнуться. — Но, Майк — больше никогда.

— Заметано. Слово скаута.

— Тебе не обязательно со мной сидеть, ты можешь вернуться и развлекаться.

— Нет, с меня уже хватило. Лучше тоже проветрюсь.

— А где твой брат и остальные, кстати? — Джон вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, в какой момент потерял всех из вида.

— Нэнси и Майлз танцуют, Рина и Арнольд пошли прогуляться еще часа полтора назад, моя пара упорхнула домой уже давно — у Джейн завтра длинный день — свадьба брата. А Дерек, наверное, классно проводит время с той блондинкой.

— Какой блондинкой?

— Ого, а мне казалось, ты тогда еще был вменяемый. Он свалил, когда ты попробовал первый бокал.

— Видимо, я был слишком занят ощущением открытого огня в горле.

— Не преувеличивай, — хохотнул Майк. — Хотя, наверное, всем новичкам так кажется.

— Ой, смотрите-ка, профессионал выискался, — Джон рассмеялся, наконец почувствовав себя лучше. — Сам-то еле на ногах стоишь.

Будто в подтверждение этих слов, друг тяжело плюхнулся рядом.

— В отличие от тебя, я хотя бы стоять могу, и не нарываюсь на драку.

— То есть? – нахмурился Джон. – Когда это я нарывался на драку?

— Ты реально не помнишь? — Майк округлил глаза.

Джон с опаской покачал головой.

— Нифига себе, еще даже тридцати минут не прошло. Ты так разошелся с танцами, что столкнулся с каким-то амбалом, явно старше нас. И еще поржал над его именем. Вспомнить только не могу, как же он сказал…

— Да ладно… — простонал Джон. — И чем закончилось? Ты его не знаешь?

— Нет, говорю же. Да и ничем не закончилось. Извинился и увел тебя сюда. Хотя по его лицу было понятно, что он был бы рад закатать нас обоих в асфальт.

— Просто увел и все?

— Как видишь.

— Я везде нахожу неприятности. Говорил же — не стоило мне сюда идти.

— Глупости. Ты классно зажигал, правда.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

— Так, пожалуй, потороплю я мистера Харпера, — Майк выудил из кармана телефон. — Что-то я домой захотел.

— И я. Голова кружится. Но уже не тошнит.

— И то хорошо.

— Джон!

Парни обернулись на этот слегка визгливый девичий голос. Джон к ужасу своему узнал его обладательницу — Мэри Морстен. Честное слово, если бы он мог сейчас бежать…

— Привет, Мэри, — кивнул Майк, набирая номер водителя.

— Да, привет… – Джон снова запрокинул голову на спинку скамейки, надеясь, что так достаточно понятно, что ему не до болтовни.

— Привет, Джон, Майк. Джон, что с тобой? — невысокая стройная блондинка с короткой стрижкой опустилась на скамейку на некотором расстоянии от Джона: скудного освещения фонаря было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, в чем его рубашка.

— Ничего, все нормально.

— Я же вижу, что тебе плохо. Хочешь, я отведу тебя к врачу? Я знаю клинику с круглосуточным приемом, там моя соседка работает.

— Не нужно, Мэри, со мной все в порядке, — Джон не открывая глаз понял, что так просто от нее не отделается.

— Давай тогда я провожу тебя домой?

— Мэри, я поеду с Майком, сейчас приедет водитель. Да, Майк? — Джон заметил, что тот как раз закончил говорить по телефону, и умоляюще посмотрел на него.

— Да, сейчас будет, пара минут.

— Отлично. Мэри, а ты сама здесь с кем? — Джон понимал, что поездка с ней в одной машине превратится в пытку, но его совесть не позволила бы оставить ее здесь.

— Я с сестрой, мы тоже на машине, — Мэри кивнула на выглядывающую на улицу девушку, похожую на нее, но с каштановыми волосами и явно старше лет на пять. — Кристина, смотри, кого я встретила!

«Ага, встретила, как же… стопроцентная “случайность”», — мысленно простонал Джон.

— Привет, Джон, — девушка подошла к ним, но садиться не стала.

— Привет, — против ее сестры Джон ничего не имел: она производила впечатление более адекватного человека, а еще не преследовала его, как некоторые.

— Кристина, давай отвезем Джона домой.

— Не стоит, за нами уже выехали, — вступился Майк, гадая, кто из их компании мог «слить» сестрам Морстен их местоположение. И если Мэри был нужен Джон — об этом не знал только ленивый, то ее сестру Кристину интересовал его двоюродный брат Дерек. Он это понял, когда несколько раз «случайно» столкнулся с ней в самых неожиданных местах, когда был в обществе брата. Сам он по загадочному стечению обстоятельств не натыкался ни на одну из них. Впрочем, Майк даже немного завидовал Джону и Дереку: он бы очень хотел, чтобы и за ним вот так вот шпионила какая-нибудь девушка, к примеру, мисс Уилсон.

— А поехали с нами, так веселее? — предложила Кристина, выуживая из клатча ключи от BMW.

— Я… — начал было Майк, но ситуацию спас только что заруливший на парковку Мерседес.

— Все, дамы, пока-пока! — Майк помог Джону встать, но до машины он смог уже дойти самостоятельно, махнув разочарованным девчонкам рукой на прощание и мысленно благодаря мистера Харпера за оперативность.

Уже спустя минуту Джон, с облегчением выдохнув, ехал в комфортном авто, высунувшись в окно — на всякий случай, и мечтал только об одном: поскорее добраться до постели. Стоило закрыть глаза, как он снова и снова мысленно встречался взглядом с теми зелеными глазами. И казалось, что видел он их совсем недавно, но это же бред, этого не могло быть. Где они могли увидеться, в самом деле? Не зря говорят, что большинство психических расстройств случается от нервов и от алкоголя: привидится бог знает что! И кто. Что за глупости бродят в его голове всю неделю!

Стэмфорд почти сразу заснул и проспал всю дорогу, изредка всхрапывая. Остальная компания, включая не вернувшуюся «с прогулки» пару, изъявила желание танцевать до шести утра, поэтому ребята бросили их в клубе без зазрения совести.

Их машина только отъехала, когда Шерлок во второй раз вышел покурить, перед тем как во что бы то ни стало найти свою ненаглядную спутницу и затолкать ее в такси, чтобы доставить домой к сердобольному, но спесивому папочке. Он с какой-то внутренней досадой обнаружил, что мальчишек уже нет. Плевать, он все равно знал, где искать его.

Холмс заметил двух расстроенных девушек, очевидно, сестер — сходство было налицо, и до его слуха донесся обрывок разговора:

— Не волнуйся, Мэри, ты же видела, как ему было плохо.

— Водится с такими придурками как Стэмфорд — конечно, ему будет плохо.

— Ты просто слишком напираешь, не даешь ему соскучиться по тебе.

— И дружок его хорош — подсунуть мне липовый адрес. Он еще меня узнает.

— Спокойно, дорогая, тебе просто нужно быть чуточку хитрее.

— Он будет мой, Кристина, вот увидишь.

— Ох, и не завидую же я Джону, — рассмеялась та, и девушки вернулись в зал, не обратив внимания на Шерлока и его хмурый взгляд в их сторону.

Холмс незаметно для себя с силой сжимал в кулаке пачку сигарет и опомнился, только когда они оказались безнадежно испорчены.

Он не докурил сигарету до середины, выбросил ее в урну вместе с пачкой («Оштрафует меня здесь кто-нибудь, эй, я уже второй раз курю в неположенном месте!»), и сразу на входе натолкнулся на Ирэн.

— О, вот ты где! — эта девица не придумала ничего умнее, чем притвориться, что сама ищет его.

— Нет, меня здесь уже нет, как, впрочем, и тебя, — он схватил ее за руку и потянул на выход. — Надеюсь, ты попрощалась с Кейт, потому что теперь я тебя не отпущу. Мы уезжаем, я уже вызвал такси.

— Эй, какая муха тебя укусила?

— Никакая, — Шерлок распахнул дверцу подоспевшего кэба, пропуская девушку на заднее сиденье.

— А мне вот этот блондинчик показался смутно знакомым, — хитро прищурилась Ирэн, заметив, как сверкнул глазами Шерлок.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — он сел рядом, громко хлопнув со злости дверью, и дал знак водителю, что можно ехать.

Ирэн хотела было еще что-то возразить, но Шерлок, не давая ей больше сказать ни слова, жестко добавил:

— И сделай милость: больше не заставляй меня тратить время в подобных местах. Либо найди себе другого провожатого, либо помирись с отцом, либо уйди в монастырь.

— Но я…

— Больше ни слова.

Ирэн тут же захлопнула изящный ротик, недоумевая, что могло так вывести ее друга из себя. Одно она поняла точно: дело было в том парне, который так неудачно (или удачно?) сперва вписался в его машину, а потом столкнулся и с ним самим в этой толпе. Бывает же.

В то же время, Шерлок сам задавался вопросом, что же в действительности так его разозлило. Сам клуб? Не самое приятное времяпрепровождение, но лучше, чем лежать и смотреть в потолок ночь напролет. Поведение Ирэн? Ничего нового не происходило — он знал, что именно так все и будет. Не то. А вот чье поведение действительно вызывало желание отвесить ощутимый подзатыльник, так это этого подростка, черт бы его побрал. Шерлок отказывался понимать, по какой причине он не выходит у него из головы. Все дело в нем. И главное — в том, что этот фактически ребенок над ним смеялся. Над ним! Смеялся! Логические доводы в пользу того, что, учитывая его состояние, этот Джон вряд ли вообще вспомнит эту встречу, облегчения не приносили. Как раз наоборот…

И Мэри. Кто она, черт подери, такая?!

***

Дома Джон с радостью обнаружил, что отец уже давно спит. Он тихо простился с Майком, который проводил его до двери, постоянно зевая, потом так же тихо вошел в дом и проскользнул в свою комнату: к счастью, удалось не разбудить отца, которому чуть свет на работу.

Фух, неужели все закончилось. Но спать оставалось всего ничего, а головная боль и не думала утихать. Правда, Джон тут же забыл о ней, стоило ему упасть на постель: сил принимать душ не было. Их хватило только на то, чтобы раздеться, бросить испачканную рубашку в стирку, умыться и выпить половину графина воды. Душ Джон решил оставить на утро: надо же будет как-то заставить себя проснуться.

И весьма кстати, ведь он так и не понял, удалось ли ему поспать хотя бы час, или все это время он просто лежал в полузабытье. В голове мелькали фрагменты прошедшего вечера, плавно превратившегося в ночь, гул музыки, сотни лиц и…

Джон резко открыл глаза и сел на постели. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Привиделся ему этот незнакомец-брюнет или, боже упаси, нет?..

**18 мая 2014 года**

Не один Джон не смог толком сомкнуть глаз этой ночью. Точнее, тем кусочком времени до подъема, что от нее оставалось. Доставив Ирэн домой, Шерлок попросил водителя такси остановиться в двух кварталах от его дома. Спать не хотелось. В _по-прежнему пустой_ лофт возвращаться — тоже. Хотелось просто пройтись пешком, подышать свежим воздухом. Покурить. И в кои-то веки _ни о чем_ не думать.

На пути ему не встретилось ни одной живой души, за исключением пары бездомных собак, ищущих, чем бы поживиться возле помойки. Небо постепенно светлело. На одной из машин через дорогу от дома какой-то доброжелатель накарябал ругательство в адрес владельца. Шерлок уже мысленно принялся подсчитывать нанесенный ущерб, но быстро отмахнулся от бестолковой мысли: пусть этим занимается хозяин авто, а ему какое до этого дело? Его машина в целости и сохранности находилась на охраняемом подземном паркинге. Прохладный ветер все явственнее намекал Шерлоку, что пора подняться к себе, иначе так недолго схватить простуду, а больше всего на свете он ненавидел болеть: самая бездарная трата времени. _Почти_ самая. Он докурил четвертую сигарету и, миновав ворота и пост охраны, поеживаясь, неспешно направился через двор к подъезду.

Рассвет застал его за проверкой рабочей корреспонденции. К моменту, когда полностью рассвело, он успел прочесть уже больше полусотни писем и сообщений, а часам к восьми утра — ответить на большую их часть. У бизнеса нет выходных. Работа прежде всего. Она не только способствует поддержанию необходимого уровня жизни, но и помогает не занимать мозг всякой чепухой. И сон — тоже бесполезная трата времени. Хотя, даже яркое солнце, всем своим светом кричавшее о редком ясном дне в Лондоне, не помешало ему заснуть прямо на диване рядом с ноутбуком.

«Вспомнит или нет, а ведь он назвал тебя “шикарным брюнетом”», — заговорил вдруг внутренний голос, вызвав на лице засыпающего Шерлока легкую улыбку.

***

**Вечером того же дня**

— Вон!

— Но послушайте…

— Проваливай, пока я не вызвал полицию!

Джону казалось, что все это происходит не с ним. Это было похоже на какой-то театр абсурда, на бред, на что-то, что никогда не могло случиться с ним. Может, он по-прежнему спит? Это…

— Это какая-то чудовищная ошибка, мистер Клод, клянусь! — в отчаянии повысил голос Джон.

— Да кто тебе поверит? — встрял стоявший рядом напарник Йен МакДиллан. — Не позорься уже, просто признайся.

— Мне не в чем признаться, я ни цента не брал!

— А это что? — продолжал орать, брызжа слюной, хозяин ресторана мистер Клод, тыча в лицо Джону скомканной бумажкой. Джон узнал в ней свою записку Майку, написанную неделю назад о случае, в результате которого он лишился велосипеда. Как она сюда попала? Но это не объясняло, почему все обвиняют его в недостаче.

— Это личное дело и никого не касается.

— Как не касается? Посмотрите-ка, какой умник нашелся! — прорычал шеф. — А вот суммы, которой недостает в кассе, как раз хватило бы на новый велосипед! Что, щенок, не удалось честным путем выпросить, решил втихаря хапнуть?!

— Да вы что такое говорите… я никогда… — Джон смотрел на всех этих людей — на шефа, напарника, сменщика, еще сбежавшийся на шум в кухне персонал и не мог больше произнести ни слова. И все смотрели на него так враждебно, как будто он был личным врагом каждого из этих людей, хотя никому из них он никогда не сказал грубого слова.

— Сэр, может, все-таки вызвать полицию? — вновь высказался МакДиллан.

Это стало последней каплей.

— Да обыщите меня, я не брал ни цента! — прокричал Джон. — Вам будет стыдно.

— Ишь, оригинал какой. Знает, что искать бесполезно: перепрятал уже давно все. Нет, Йен, полицию вызывать смысла никакого — не докажем. А вот выкинуть этого воришку из моего ресторана я считаю своим долгом, — мистер Клод угрожающе взглянул на Джона.

Ватсон просто смотрел на них влажным взглядом и мечтал сию же секунду провалиться сквозь землю. Он снял фартук, бросил его на ближайший стул, машинально взял рюкзак и рванул к выходу, навстречу проливному дождю — а ведь с утра ничто не предвещало такой перемены. Но даже он не мог смыть с его души этот налет унижения, незаслуженных оскорблений и просто несправедливости. Он бежал, куда глаза глядят, пока не начал задыхаться.

Из-за туч было намного темнее, чем это обычно бывает в ясный день, даже несмотря на вечернее время.

Джон брел и брел в каком-то трансе, не глядя по сторонам, не представляя, сколько времени уже прошло, не обращая внимания на вымокшую до нитки одежду, не задумываясь над тем, что может заболеть. В ушах все еще звенели такие громкие, но несправедливые обвинения в воровстве. Гремел гром, случайные прохожие разбегались, спеша укрыться от стихии в магазинах, кафе или торговых центрах, на автобусных остановках или личных авто. Джон же настолько был потерян в своих мыслях, что не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг. Вряд ли кто-то смог бы разглядеть на его лице слезы — ведь дождь так мастерски их скрывает. Джон вообще почти никогда не плакал. Но сейчас… он просто устал. И не находил в себе никаких сил держаться. Он не понимал, что мог такого сделать, чтобы заслужить такое катастрофическое невезение. Во всем. Абсолютно во всем. Он не стеснялся своих слез. Правда, кто их увидит под дождем? Кто вообще обратит внимание на такого неудачника как он? Дождь. Вот он бежит ручьями по дорогам к водостокам, унося с собой смытые с дороги сорванные ветром листья, мусор, пыль. Почему бы дождю не смыть и его тоже, как абсолютно лишний на этом празднике жизни элем…

Громкий нервный сигнал автомобиля и скрежет тормозов заставили Джона вернуться в реальность: за своими мыслями он не заметил, как оказался на проезжей части дороги, далеко от пешеходного перехода. К счастью, машин сейчас здесь не было, кроме одной. Прошло секунд десять, прежде чем Джон осознал, что это _та самая_ машина, из которой сейчас выходит _тот самый_ человек.

— Черт знает что такое! — прокричал брюнет. — Тебя не учили переходить улицу?! Снова ты создаешь одни проблемы!

Джон даже не нашел в себе сил удивиться этой встрече. Просто поднял на него почти безразличный взгляд покрасневших глаз и молчал. А Шерлок сразу пожалел о своей вспышке раздражения: очевидно, у парня проблемы, чтобы это понять, не нужно быть гением. Снова громыхнул гром.

— Садись в машину, — сказал Шерлок не терпящим возражений тоном, возвращаясь за руль и стряхивая с волос капли дождя.

Джон молча кивнул и обошел авто с другой стороны. Сел. Закрыл дверь.

Шерлок наблюдал за ним, пока тот усаживался, не заботясь о том, как отразится на кожаном салоне поездка в нем такого вымокшего до нитки пассажира. Парень явно не в себе. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас он трезв и не собирается от него убегать. Хорошо.

Шерлок надавил на газ. Несколько минут ехали прямо по шоссе, не говоря ни слова. Он то и дело обеспокоенно посматривал на Джона, которого уже начинал бить озноб. Тот, в свою очередь, на него не смотрел вовсе, тупо уставившись вперед, однако спустя еще минуту, когда они остановились на светофоре, взгляд подростка стал более осмысленным. Он моргнул несколько раз, медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на него.

— Здравствуйте.

— Виделись сегодня, — проворчал Шерлок, коротко взглянув на собеседника.

Джона как будто снова окатили ледяной водой, хотя в машине точно было сухо и тепло. Не показалось. Это был он. Боже…

— О, нет… — почти простонал Джон.

— А я смотрю, память возвращается, — уже беззлобно проговорил Шерлок, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Простите, сэр.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— В полицию везете? — задал Джон глупейший, по мнению Шерлока, вопрос, когда они вновь тронулись с места.

— А надо?

— А вы разве так не думаете? Я же… сбежал.

— Если бы я хотел сдать тебя в полицию, ты бы от меня не удрал и оказался в участке в тот же вечер.

— Куда тогда мы едем?

Шерлок вновь посмотрел на него, слегка прищурив глаза. У Джона от этого взгляда сердце пропустило пару ударов.

— А куда ты хочешь? — этот вопрос Шерлок задал неожиданно даже для самого себя.

— Мне все равно, — тут же поник тот.

— Раз так, может высадить тебя прямо здесь?! — Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул: какого черта ему взбрело в голову с ним возиться? У него что, своих дел нет?

«А не ты ли, проспав половину дня, бесцельно катался по городу битых два часа, прежде чем встретил его?», — ехидно поддел его внутренний голос.

Все раздражение как рукой сняло после такого равнодушного ответа:

— Как хотите.

Шерлок бросил на него еще один неопределенный взгляд, после чего увеличил скорость.

— Ремень пристегни.

Джон послушно сделал, о чем его просили, и продолжил смотреть прямо перед собой.

Шерлок же продолжал то и дело украдкой посматривать на него. Что в голове у этого подростка? Почему он так легко позволил себя куда-то увезти? Почему так легкомысленно относится к собственной жизни и безопасности? Откуда такая наивная доверчивость? И откуда в нем самом это непреодолимое желание помочь ему? А как бросить его в беде? Ведь парень определенно в беде. Что с ним произошло? Шерлок снова взглянул на него. Да, можно смело ставить на увольнение. Совершенно случайно он вычислил и запомнил график его смен в пиццерии, и сейчас она, будь все благополучно, еще не должна была закончиться. Иногда его бесило, что не всегда получается удалить из головы всю ненужную информацию.

Джону же правда было все равно, куда идти или ехать, он не лгал. Его вдруг накрыла полная апатия к окружающей действительности. Не в полицию — и то хорошо. А то вот была бы гордость семьи — сын копа уличен в воровстве (или в побеге с места преступления). Иронично, не так ли? Хотя даже и без этого Джон не представлял, как после случившегося показаться дома. Один факт, впрочем, не давал Джону снова с головой нырнуть в мрачные мысли: тот, _с кем_ он сейчас куда-то ехал.

— Простите, мистер… — начал было Джон, решивший снова спросить, куда его везут, но вдруг запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить имя этого уже не такого уж незнакомца, но не будучи вполне уверенным, что оно ему известно.

— О, зови меня просто «ну и имечко!», — съязвил Холмс, незаметно ухмыляясь: мальчишка веселил его.

— О, боже мой… — Джону снова захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, на этот раз — от стыда; он даже сполз чуть ниже по сидению. — Простите, сэр… — события прошлого вечера, наконец, обрели ясные очертания и сложились в последовательную картинку. Значит, большая их часть ему не приснилась, а произошла на самом деле. Ужас. Он клялся себе больше никогда не притрагиваться к спиртному.

— И на «ты» мы тоже перешли вчера.

— Простите, — почти бесцветным голосом еле слышно отозвался Джон. — Я никогда раньше не…

— Да хватит уже извиняться, — немного повысил голос Шерлок. — Только что был третий раз.

— Прост… — начал было Джон, но замолчал, поймав предостерегающий взгляд зеленых глаз.

— Не пил ты никогда раньше, да, это я понял еще вчера, — продолжил Шерлок за Джона. — Понятно, что день рождения твоего друга просто не позволил тебе остаться в стороне от этого популярного у молодежи способа расслабиться. Хотя я считаю, что лучше курить, чем пить в подобных забегаловках эту дешевую отраву, по недоразумению именуемую алкоголем. Впрочем, курение — тоже явно не твое: ты попробовал однажды и тебе не понравилось. Как, собственно, и скотч. Хотя тебе и так не быть ни заядлым курильщиком, ни алкоголиком: этот вид медленного самоубийства — весьма затратный и требует постоянных финансовых вложений, твои же дела идут не столь хорошо, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь.

Джон смотрел на него во все глаза. Откуда он все это знает?

— Как…

— Простой вывод, — отмахнулся Шерлок, притормаживая возле своего дома перед воротами и дожидаясь, пока они откроются.

— Но не для меня, — Джон не сводил с него глаз, зачарованно наблюдая, как новый знакомый сначала паркует машину, потом выходит из нее. Чуть помедлив, он выбрался следом, замечая, что дождь кончился, и даже выглянуло солнце, поблескивая на мокрых листьях деревьев и кустов золотыми огоньками.

Он был так увлечен этим человеком, что не сразу осознал, что они въехали во двор перед элитной новостройкой. Вообще когда он огляделся по сторонам, то понял, что они давно в одном из лучших районов Лондона.

— Расскажите, как у вас это получается? Откуда вы все про меня знаете?

Шерлок проигнорировал его вопрос, направляясь ко входу в дом и кивая ему следовать за ним.

— Понимаю, вопрос не слишком уместен, учитывая, что тебя можно запихивать в сушку вместе с одеждой, но все же: ты любишь мороженое? — вдруг спросил он, на ходу ставя машину на сигнализацию.

— Да…

— Отлично.

Джон ничего не понимал, но шел за ним следом, отдавая себе отчет в том, что он на самом деле понятия не имеет, что это за человек, кто он, что он, откуда… Но, странное дело — он не чувствовал ни страха, ни сомнений. Все происходящее, вопреки логике, казалось таким естественным, будто вот так просто идти за ним ему случалось уже сотни раз.

— Простите за то, что разбил вашу машину. И за то, что сбежал. Я не должен был.

— Забудь.

Джон понял, что понятия не имеет, как начать разговор, а ведь так много вдруг захотелось спросить. Шерлок заметил, что он замялся, и решил разрядить обстановку:

— А вот с шикарным брюнетом ты зря, — он усмехнулся, заметив, как мальчишку бросило в краску от этих слов: значит, и это вспомнил. — Внешность — не повод для гордости или восхищения, какой бы она ни была. Повышенное внимание к ней — удел пустых личностей. Ты же мне таким не кажешься.

Эти слова заставили Джона замереть на несколько секунд. А ведь это правда, он никогда и никем не восхищался, ну, по крайней мере, из-за внешности точно. Этот человек, чье имя он все еще не мог вспомнить, стал первым, кто так его заинтересовал. И это притом, что пока Джон не знал о нем почти ничего. Кроме того, что он явно обеспечен, бывает на дискотеках и не собирается везти его в полицию. И еще, что судьба настойчиво сводит их снова и снова.

— Все в порядке? — Шерлок обернулся у лифта, заметив, что спутник его отстал.

— Да, да, в порядке, — Джон быстро преодолел расстояние в несколько ступенек.

Поднимались в лифте молча. Джон смотрел себе под ноги, чувствуя себя немного смущенно. И холодно — здесь повсюду кондиционеры, мелькнуло в голове, даже в лифте. Шерлок же размышлял о том, насколько двусмысленно сейчас выглядит вся ситуация. Но мальчишка, похоже, не испорченный, и ни о чем «таком» не думает. И слава богу. Да и с чего бы ему думать? Шерлок же не маньяк, он просто решил ему помочь. А вот в его-то собственную голову почему забрела эта «двусмысленная» мысль, черт подери? Не потому ли, что впервые за долгое время он почувствовал _взаимный_ интерес к другому человеку? И да, интерес сугубо поверхностный, это просто дефицит здорового общения.

— Заходи.

Джон наблюдал за тем, как новый знакомый отпирает дверь ловкими пальцами, и как его взору открывается большая, нет — огромная и светлая квартира. Джон сделал шаг внутрь с приоткрытым от удивления ртом и ощутил себя Гарри Поттером, впервые оказавшимся в Хогвартсе. Здесь было так просторно, что при желании это место подошло бы для проведения дискотеки. При последней мысли Джон снова почувствовал легкий укол стыда за вчерашнее. Слева от входа была кухня — Джон рассмотрел холодильник и длинный стол-стойку. Прямо по центру располагался небольшой подиум с приоткрытыми дверями на манер купе или ширмы, из-за которых выглядывала кровать, еще левее кухни — обеденный стол и несколько стульев вокруг, справа — кабинет: рабочий стол с моноблоком, офисное кресло…

— Душ прямо через спальню и налево.

— А? — Джон только что осознал, что на самом деле стоит с раскрытым ртом.

Шерлок закатил глаза и сам прошел в спальню, открыл шкаф и достал оттуда большое банное полотенце и бежевый халат.

— Горячий душ, если не хочешь заболеть, — терпеливо пояснил Шерлок, вновь указывая в сторону ванной. — Вот халат и полотенце. Мокрую одежду оставь на стиральной машинке, когда закончишь — я включу сушку.

— А, да, спасибо огромное, — искренне поблагодарил подошедший Джон и, стараясь не смотреть на него и на до неприличия огромную кровать, взял халат и полотенце и юркнул в ванную, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Выдохнул. На нем по-прежнему была мокрая одежда, но ему почему-то стало очень душно. Что за черт? Почему ему так неловко? Почему так колотится сердце? Нет, бред… не может этого быть. Он просто перенервничал.

Пока Джон был в душе, Шерлок заварил травяной чай — его экономка миссис Хадсон регулярно, до переезда во Флориду, пополняла его запасы, поскольку жила в деревне и сама собирала и выращивала целебные травы — превосходная профилактика от любой простуды. Сюда, в квартиру Шерлока, она наведывалась примерно раз в месяц — прибраться, что-то приготовить, привезти тот же чай, и снова уезжала. Она была готова работать больше, но Холмс настоял на том, чтобы происходило это не слишком часто. С повседневными бытовыми мелочами он справлялся и сам, и по большому счету не нуждался в экономке, но было здорово хотя бы иногда с кем-то поговорить. С кем-то, кто не пытается тобой манипулировать, затащить в постель или кинуть на деньги. Шерлок задумался о том, когда в последний раз у него были гости, не считая назойливого брата, и не смог вспомнить. Общение с теми немногочисленными знакомыми по университету, которые раздражали его меньше остальных, давно сошло на нет. Кроме Ирэн — единственного исключения из правила, друзей у него не было. Потому что он всех видел насквозь, и от того, _что_ он видел, становилось противно. Он сам не заметил, как превратился в затворника. Всегда были желающие завести с ним роман или интрижку на уикенд, но все это неизменно приводило к одному и тому же весьма скорому финалу — становилось скучно. Исключение составлял только один человек…

— Я… кхм. Я все.

Шерлок поднял взгляд на спускающегося с подиума Джона в своем халате и со взъерошенными влажными волосами и поймал себя на мысли, как было бы здорово зарыться в них носом. Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя видение и прочищая горло.

— Да, хорошо, садись, наливай себе чай, — он поставил на стол большую кружку. — Пойду включу твои вещи сушиться, — с этими словами Шерлок обогнул кухонную стойку и скрылся за ширмой подиума.

Джон проводил его взглядом. Почему он ему помогает? О нем никто так не заботился, кроме отца. Это было странно, немного неловко, но… очень приятно.

Он придвинул к себе небольшой прозрачный заварочный чайничек и налил себе чай. Запах был просто очень вкусным, напоминал о детстве, о каникулах, о том месте, где они с отцом жили в то время — луг, полевые цветы, лес…

— Я не очень отнимаю у вас время? — спросил Джон вернувшегося Шерлока.

— Вовсе нет, на сегодня у меня нет планов, — он достал из холодильника мороженое. — Не передумал?

— Эм… нет, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Знаю, многие меня бы не поняли: как можно есть мороженое после того, как попал под дождь. Но мама меня с детства учила, что клин лучше всего вышибают клином. Тем более, что ты только что побывал под горячим душем, значит, риска никакого.

— Точно, и к тому же оно — клубничное! Обожаю, — искренне признался Джон, чем вызвал еле уловимую улыбку Шерлока.

Он разложил мороженое по тарелкам, налил чая и себе. Сел напротив.

— За что уволили?

Джон закашлялся от неожиданности вопроса и уставился на него. Он так увлекся всем происходящим, что почти забыл о причине своего плохого настроения. Он слушал собеседника, затаив дыхание, ловил каждое слово. И по-прежнему…

— Я… Эм… мне стыдно признаться, но я не помню, как вас зовут, — потупился Джон, орудуя ложкой в мороженом и оттягивая момент ответа на вопрос.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс.

— Джон Ватсон, — они пожали друг другу руки. — Мистер Холмс, как вы угадали, что меня уволили?

— Я не угадываю, это было видно по твоему состоянию, когда ты чуть не угодил под колеса моей машины, — заметив по-прежнему непонимающий взгляд, Шерлок терпеливо пояснил: — Твоя смена в пиццерии еще явно не закончена. Ты никуда не спешишь, значит, дома и с друзьями у тебя ничего не случилось. Единственным логическим объяснением тому, что ты был так расстроен, может быть только увольнение. Так что случилось?

— Потрясающе… — Джон снова захлопнул рот, осознав, что не контролирует это.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь, давая понять, что не намерен зацикливаться на комплиментах в адрес своей дедукции, и что он все еще ждет ответа на вопрос.

— Меня обвинили в краже крупной суммы из кассы.

— Хм. Предсказуемо.

— Мистер Холмс, поверьте, я ничего не брал. Я за всю свою жизнь даже булавки не украл.

— Я верю. Предсказуемо для таких «предпринимателей», вроде хозяина пиццерии. Присвоить чужое, потом найти крайнего, и дело сделано.

— Секундочку, — Джон вдруг понял, что… — Откуда вы знаете, где я работал?

— Отвечу тебе на этот вопрос чуть позже.

— Так я правда видел вашу машину там? Пару дней назад, со стороны служебного входа?

— Возможно, — загадочно ответил Шерлок. — Голова не болит после вчерашнего? — вдруг сменил он тему.

— Ох, никогда не чувствовал себя ужаснее, — признался Джон. — Я правда не хотел пить, но Майк…

— Тот, у которого был день рождения?

— Да. Он настоял, чтобы я попробовал, а потом…

— А кто такая эта Мэри? — вдруг перебил его Шерлок.

Джон округлил глаза.

— А о ней вы откуда знаете?

— Да так, услышал случайно… — снова туманно отмахнулся Шерлок, делая глоток чая с максимально безразличным видом.

— Девчонка из параллельного класса, не дает мне прохода, ходит за мной по пятам. Не знаю, как от нее спасаться уже.

Шерлок убеждал себя, что это чувство облегчения, вдруг накатившее на него после этих слов, никак не связано с их смыслом. Просто ему приятно пообщаться с новым человеком, которому ничего от него не нужно. Джон же незаметно для себя стал смелее посматривать в лицо своему новому знакомому и задумался, умеет ли этот хмурый человек улыбаться. И как раз в этот момент их взгляды встретились, и Джон получил ответ на свой вопрос: да, умеет, еще как умеет — широко, тепло и искренне. И просто с-ума-сойти-как-очаровательно.

— Да, некоторые девушки бывают просто очень настойчивы, — согласился Шерлок, вспоминая свою подругу.

Так они разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, пока из ванной не донесся сигнал, оповестивший о том, что одежда Джона снова сухая. Телефон Шерлока пискнул, сообщая об СМС, как только Джон ушел переодеваться. Он прочитал сообщение и улыбнулся.

 **От кого: Диксон**   
«Все готово, мистер Холмс»

— Спасибо вам огромное, — сказал Джон, уже полностью одетый в свои джинсы и футболку, спускаясь с подиума в зал. Его волосы уже подсохли и теперь вызывали желание Шерлока зарыться в них пальцами.

— Не бери в голову, — он взял со стола ключи, — Поехали.

— К-куда? — удивился Джон.

— Увидишь.

В машине они общались уже как старые знакомые. Шерлок включил одну из популярных в городе радиостанций, и всю дорогу они обсуждали исполнителей. Шерлок вообще не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь так здорово проводил время за бестолковым, казалось бы, занятием. Раньше он бы скорее вырвал с корнем магнитолу из автомобиля, чем стал бы слушать то, что принято называть «популярной музыкой». Но сейчас ему было весело. Вероятно, дело было в обществе.

— Значит, любишь музыку.

— Очень. Иногда даже слишком, — Джон намекал на то, почему, собственно, влетел в его машину: он просто потерялся в мелодии и плохо смотрел по сторонам, наблюдая реальность как будто откуда-то издалека, через толстое-толстое стекло.

— Тебе не нравилась твоя работа, — вдруг резко перескочил на другую тему Холмс.

— Вы правы. Но это единственное, что удалось найти с гибким сменным графиком для несовершеннолетнего выпускника школы без опыта работы.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Да, все верно. Ему еще нет восемнадцати, хоть и выглядит он немного старше. Но глаза выдают его: у него взгляд человека, верящего в светлое будущее несмотря ни на что.

— Понятно. И как думаешь, кому было выгодно тебя подставить?

— Подставить? Честно говоря, я не думал об этом. Не успел еще.

— Самое время.

Джон задумался. Как в пиццерии оказалась его записка Майку (которую тот, очевидно, потерял), сыгравшая роль доказательства его вины?

— Напарник, он же племянник хозяина, мистера Честера Клода, Йен МакДиллан с самого начала плохо со мной ладил. Он дружит с моими одноклассниками, включая… — и тут Джон все понял: — Ну, я так и знал.

— Понял, кто может за этим стоять?

— Стив Ранкорн, главный мажор школы. Ну и мой одноклассник, — кто подобрал записку и зачем, вдруг стало до смешного понятно.

— Повезло так повезло, — Шерлок свернул с главной дороги во дворы. — Что вы не поделили? Девчонку? — Шерлок задал вопрос деланно безразличным тоном.

— Что? Нет, что вы. Мне как-то совсем не до них. Просто в моей школе не любят… чужих.

— То есть, тех, кто отличается от общей мажорной массы, да, классика, — понимающе кивнул Холмс, делая у себя в голове пометку под названием «Стив Ранкорн. Честер Клод».

— В любом случае, понятия не имею, как рассказать отцу о том, что произошло, — упавшим голосом проговорил Джон. — Так… стыдно.

— Глупости. Ты ни в чем не виноват. И, насколько я могу судить, ты с ним в очень хороших отношениях — ты сказал «стыдно», а не «страшно», как если бы боялся его негативной реакции или того, что он может тебе не поверить.

— Мы правда очень близки с ним. У меня никого нет, кроме него.

— Тогда тем более — расскажи ему сам, все как было, всю правду. Поверь, будет лучше, если он узнает об этом от тебя, а не от Честера Клода, который, как ты понимаешь, выставит тебя совсем в неприглядном свете.

— Да, наверное, вы правы. Ой, где это мы? — спросил Джон, выглядывая в окно: он не узнавал местность. Вокруг были гаражи, автостоянка, недостроенное многоэтажное и исполосованное граффити нечто…

— Вылезай, — сказал Шерлок, тоже выбираясь из машины.

Ватсон послушно вышел и пошел следом за Шерлоком к неприметному гаражу. Ворота его были открыты, изнутри доносились звуки дрели, а в паузах между заходами — какая-то музыка. Пахло краской, железом и чем-то сладким.

— Мистер Диксон! — крикнул Шерлок, обращаясь, вероятно, к склонившемуся над капотом машины человеку.

Тот поднял голову и обернулся. Это был мужчина лет сорока пяти, с черными, немного сальными волосами и слегка бестолковым взглядом, но с искренней улыбкой.

— О, мистер Холмс! Как же, ждем! Пожалуйте, — он сделал приглашающий жест внутрь, но Шерлок покачал головой:

— Простите, но у нас мало времени.

— О, понимаю-понимаю. Одну минутку! — он скрылся где-то в потемках гаража.

Джон ничего не понимал, кроме того, что они приехали куда-то вроде автосервиса, только на дому. Но в следующую минуту он просто стоял и не верил своим глазам.

Мистер Диксон вернулся, ведя рядом с собой велосипед. Его желтый велосипед, с которым он уже навсегда попрощался, о котором боялся спрашивать Холмса, понимая, что, скорее всего, он остался на дороге, и его либо кто-то подобрал, либо переехал… Он и подумать не мог, что…

— Как новенький! Как и обещал, мистер Холмс, и все в срок!

— Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — улыбнулся Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией Джона.

— Обращайтесь, чем смогу — помогу, но лучше будьте осторожны! — подмигнул он, ставя велосипед на ножку, и, кивнув им на прощание, вернулся к перебиранию двигателя своей машины.

Джон, наконец, моргнул, и перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

— Я думал, ты будешь рад, — растерянно проговорил Шерлок, видя удивление на лице Джона, но не замечая на нем признаков радости.

Тот вместо ответа вдруг сделал шаг ему навстречу и в порыве чувств крепко обнял.

— Спасибо, — глухо выдохнул Джон где-то в районе его груди, не в силах сказать больше ни слова от переполняющих эмоций.

Шерлок такого точно не ожидал, но и отталкивать его не хотел. Он даже несмело обнял его в ответ, приговаривая какую-то чепуху вроде: «не стоит», «ерунда», «пожалуйста». Но стоило опомнившемуся Джону отпустить его и несмело и немного смущенно посмотреть ему в глаза с бесконечной благодарностью и широкой теплой улыбкой, как отчего-то стало тяжело дышать.

«Поздравляю. Это снова случилось», — зазвучал надоедливый голос в его голове. — «Не может быть».

Шерлок выдавил улыбку в ответ и направился к машине, тщательно скрывая волнение.

— Веди его сюда, — Шерлок открыл багажник. — Отвезу тебя домой, пока ты снова не влип в неприятности.

Джон громко рассмеялся, подвел велосипед к машине и сложил его.

— Кажется, самое время приучить себя ездить только по велодорожкам, — приговаривал он, запихивая двухколесного друга внутрь.

— Должно быть ужасно скучно, — Шерлок стоял, опираясь рукой о верх крышки багажника и придерживая ее.

— Не то слово, — Джон закончил и выпрямился, отряхивая руки.

Они переглянулись и не смогли справиться с улыбкой.

Шерлок закрыл багажник и сел за руль. Джон сел рядом и на этот раз сам пристегнул ремень безопасности.

— Не могу поверить, что вы забрали его. И починили, — Джон все еще улыбался, не в силах ничего поделать с этим. — Правда, не представляете, как я обожаю ездить на велосипеде, он для меня — как эта машина для вас. Скорость и музыка — то, что делает меня свободным…

— О, очень представляю, и более того — имел удовольствие наблюдать неделю назад, — усмехнулся Шерлок, разворачивая машину в сторону главной дороги. Заметив, что Джон немного потупился, он добавил: — Эй, забудь, я же сказал. Следы столкновения уже устранили, так что все в порядке.

— Вы были в ярости, — Джон посматривал на него исподлобья, слегка улыбаясь.

— Ну, в этом была не только твоя вина. Прошлое воскресенье я собирался провести в постели, но кое-кто нарушил все мои планы. А почему ты убегал?

Джон выдохнул, отводя взгляд, и не ответил.

— Чего ты так испугался? – настаивал Холмс.

— У вас уже есть ответ. Вы же пару часов назад сходу рассказали обо мне все.

— То есть, ты в самом деле переживал, что придется оплачивать ремонт?

— Это было логично, разве нет? И, как вы поняли, я был бы не в состоянии это сделать.

— Логично, — согласился Шерлок. — Но я все равно бы тебя нашел. То есть, я и так нашел.

— Кстати, вы обещали сказать, как у вас получилось узнать, что я работаю в пиццерии?

— Наклейка с логотипом пиццерии на велосипеде. Была вероятность, что она оказалась там случайно, но не особенно большая. Хотя наклейка не помогла догадаться, где ты живешь. Куда едем?

Джон усмехнулся, назвал адрес и добавил:

— Вау… Всего лишь наклейка. Удивительно, как такая маленькая деталь может привести к чему-то важному.

«Вот уж точно», — вновь раздалось в голове у Шерлока.

Оставшуюся часть пути до дома Джона ехали, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

Джон думал о том, что ему совсем не хочется домой, и что он с радостью провел бы с новым знакомым еще пару часов. Но все это были лишь фантазии. В самом деле, разве взрослому человеку может быть интересно в обществе подростка? Он и так уже сегодня дважды помог ему. Злоупотреблять хорошим отношением Ватсон не собирался. Шерлок же неожиданно понял, что ему совсем не хочется прощаться с Джоном. Но он не мог придумать причины его задержать, да и понимал, что тот может не так это истолковать. Однако решение пришло само собой.

— Вот, — Шерлок протянул Джону визитку, как только они добрались до места и Джон достал из багажника свой велосипед.

— Что это? — разложив велик, Джон взял ее и прочитал: Шерлок Холмс, генеральный директор “SH PR Consulting”. Он поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Тебе, очевидно, нужна новая работа. Позвони мне завтра.

Глаза Джона округлились от удивления. Он опустил взгляд на визитку, потом опять посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Снова вы меня выручаете. Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, сэр.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста. Не забудь, Джон.

Джон смущенно улыбнулся и, кивнув, повел велосипед к крыльцу. Кажется, он погорячился сегодня днем, называя себя неудачником. Забыть перезвонить? Тому, кого не иначе как сама Вселенная послала на помощь на его пути? Ни за что.

Шерлок поднял ладонь на прощание, когда Джон с улыбкой оглянулся, закрывая дверь, и сел в машину. Несколько минут он просто сидел, не трогаясь с места и положив руки на руль. Думал. Потом вдруг надавил на газ и машина сорвалась с места.

Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал, что принял правильное решение.

***


	4. Глава 4

***

**19 мая 2014 года**

— Да-а-а, — вздохнул Джек Ватсон, отставляя в сторону пустую чашку. — Пришла беда, откуда не ждали.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что это произошло со мной, — тихо отозвался Джон, допивая свой чай.

За завтраком он только что закончил рассказывать отцу о событиях минувших выходных: накануне им поговорить не удалось, поскольку Джон уснул раньше, чем Джек вернулся со смены. Опустив некоторые подробности, Джон сперва поделился впечатлениями о дне рождения Майка, а потом рассказал о том, что произошло в пиццерии — так же умолчав о некоторых деталях: не мог же он раскрыть содержание записки, ведь по легенде велосипед все это время был у Майка, поэтому сам факт ее существования пришлось опустить.

— Ничего, сынок. Все к лучшему. Нечего тебе делать в компании людей, которые в любой момент могут подставить. Найдешь другую работу — летом много подобных вакансий для школьников и студентов.

— Вообще-то, кажется, я уже ее нашел, — неуверенно начал Джон.

— Когда ж ты успел? — удивился Джек.

— Как ни странно — тоже вчера. Так вышло, что мне предложили новую работу.

— Кто? — Да так, один знакомый.

— И что за работа? — после небольшой паузы, спросил Ватсон-старший.

— В рекламной компании. Я должен сегодня перезвонить ему и договориться о встрече. Тогда же он расскажет, чем конкретно я буду заниматься.

— И что это за знакомый?

— Очень хороший человек, — Джон посмотрел на часы и поспешил встать, торопясь уйти так же и от этой темы. — Мне пора в школу, — он подошел к отцу и чмокнул его в щеку. — Не волнуйся, пап, правда, все хорошо.

— Будь осторожен.

— Буду, — улыбнулся он, выходя в коридор.

— О, сегодня, наконец-то, снова не на автобусе, — отец кивнул на стоящий на прежнем месте велосипед.

— Да, Майк вчера вернул, — соврав, как он себе обещал, в последний раз, Джон закончил со шнурками на кедах и, закинув рюкзак за спину, начал выводить велосипед на улицу. — Пока!

— Хорошего дня.

В этот раз Джон ехал, даже не доставая плеер из рюкзака. Было, о чем подумать и без музыки. Теперь он более внимательно следил за дорогой, греясь в теплых лучах весеннего солнца, и наслаждался любимым ощущением свободы и скорости. Из головы уже так предсказуемо не выходил новый знакомый. Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок. Мысли то и дело бродили вокруг этого нового в его жизни имени, но вот рассказать о нем отцу почему-то вдруг стало… неловко. Даже не только потому, что они познакомились при обстоятельствах, о которых ну никак не должен был узнать его отец, но и... Черт знает, почему еще. И почему он так часто о нем думает… Хотя это-то как раз объяснимо. Холмс уже дважды вытаскивал его из неприятностей, которые то и дело расставляли перед Джоном свои сети. И он вовсе не обязан был тратить на это свое время, а человек он очень занятой, это видно. Поэтому нет ничего странного в том, что мысли о нем посещают голову чаще остальных. Джон просто был ему бесконечно благодарен за помощь. К тому же, он оказался очень приятным собеседником и интересным человеком, который просто не мог не очаровать своим обаянием…

Джон снова так задумался, что едва не пропустил нужный поворот к школе.

«Нужно ходить пешком, растяпа», — отругал он себя, оставляя велик на велопарковке.

Когда Джон вбежал в класс, урок еще не начался, хотя звонок уже прозвенел. Стоило ему переступить порог, как на него обрушилась звуковая лавина улюлюканья и свиста. Кто-то особенно усердный имитировал вой полицейской сирены.

— Офигеть! Он все еще на свободе! — изобразил притворный ужас Стив Ранкорн, картинно отшатываясь, заламывая руки. — Прячь наличку!

Почти все заржали.

— Кто бы сомневался, — сквозь зубы проворчал Джон, усаживаясь на свое место и радуясь, что оно на другом конце класса.

— Да не обращай внимания, и им надоест, — тихо посоветовал сидящий рядом Стэмфорд.

— Эй, Ватсон, я сейчас иду в сортир и оставляю свой кошелек в сумке, вот тут, — под общий гогот, Ранкорн встал и театрально прошествовал к двери. — У тебя есть, — он сверился с несуществующими часами на запястье, — минут пять.

— Ты мог бы использовать его содержимое по назначению туалетной бумаги, — отозвался Джон под несмолкающие смешки класса, доставая книги из рюкзака.

— Что ты там вякнул? — угрожающе уставился на него Стив.

— Всего лишь правду: мне не нужны чужие деньги. И вчера я тоже ничего не брал.

— «Посмотрим» — сказал слепой, — гоготнул он.

— Ранкорн, в чем дело? Займите свое место! — сделала ему замечание вошедшая в класс учительница биологии. – Для прогулок по кабинету есть перемена.

— Простите, миссис Ривер, — тот послушно вернулся на свое место.

«Месяц. Один месяц и я больше их никогда не увижу!»

До большой перемены оставалось еще три урока, а в кармане школьного пиджака буквально горела заветная черная визитка с красиво выведенной золотистым шрифтом надписью: “SH PR Consulting”.

Еще никогда занятия не тянулись для Джона так медленно. Казалось, что стрелки всех часов в округе замерли, только чтобы испытать его терпение. Рука то и дело тянулась к телефону, который Джон предательски забыл зарядить, но звонить в спешке не хотелось. Лучше спокойно дождаться большого перерыва, выйти во двор, забраться куда-нибудь подальше в сад, где его точно не услышат, и спокойно же позвонить. А пока — конспекты, конспекты, конспекты…

Казалось, большая перемена не наступит никогда.

— Джон? Джон! Да постой, куда так понесся? — Майк пытался догнать друга, который пулей вылетел из класса, не успел смолкнуть звонок.

— Майк, мне срочно нужно позвонить, — бросил через плечо Джон, держа в одной руке телефон в другой — рюкзак.

— Можно с тобой? Не хочу болтаться один…

— Майк, извини, но… Нет, нет, нет, нет! — прокричал Джон, обращаясь уже не к Майку, а к своему телефону. — Только не сейчас!

— Что такое?

— Телефон сел, — Джон готов был швырнуть его об стену, и сделал бы это, если бы мог позволить себе замену этой развалине, которая с каждым днем держала зарядку все хуже и хуже. — Зараза!

— Возьми мой, какие проблемы? — Майк смотрел на друга, как на неразумное создание.

— Ох, спасибо! — Джон схватился за протянутый смартфон, как за спасательный круг. — Давай отойдем подальше. Звонок очень важный.

— Угу, пошли.

В этой части школьного двора было меньше народу — самым «козырным» местом считался фонтан в окружении розовых кустов, так что желающих скоротать перерыв под сенью сирени было немного. Щурясь от солнца, Джон с трудом набрал на почти темном от яркого света экране сенсорного телефона номер с визитки.

Набрал и замер, не в силах нажать вызов.

— Джон, ты чего?

— Не знаю… — пробормотал он, гипнотизируя цифры.

Отчего-то вдруг стало не по себе. А вдруг он передумал? А вдруг он ему не подойдет? А вдруг…

— Звони давай. Я хочу еще в столовку забежать! — стал подгонять его Майк.

— Да, да… сейчас.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон все же нажал на вызов.

Ответили после второго гудка.

— Холмс, — раздался в ухе немного резковатый голос.

— Эм, здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, это… Это Джон, вы вчера просили вам позвонить…

«Блин, как убого это звучит!»

— А, привет, Джон, — голос вдруг вмиг лишился ноток недовольства. — Как дела? Велосипед еще при тебе? — собеседник явно улыбался.

— Да, при мне, и дела хорошо, как ни странно, — против воли немного нервно хохотнул Джон. — Я по поводу работы…

— А, да. Скажи, ты бы смог подъехать ко мне в офис завтра, скажем, часам к четырем?

— Да, завтра нет факультатива, — и Джон еще никогда не был так этому рад.

— Прекрасно, адрес я тебе сейчас пришлю по СМС.

— Спасибо!

— Не за что, Джон.

— Тогда… до свидания?

— Ты еще в школе?

— Ага, еще два урока.

— И как гранит науки? Зубы не болят?

— Есть немного, — улыбнулся Джон. — Но что делать, надо учиться, это…

— Да-да-да, вся эта чепуха об образовании, ученье свет и так далее. Только с кафедры тебе никогда не расскажут, что большинство зазубренных знаний в жизни тебе не только не принесут пользы, но могут даже навредить.

— А как же кругозор?

— Ну, разве что, — усмехнулся Холмс.

— И аттестат с дипломом? Без них не берут на работу.

— Я же тебя беру.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Джон просто не знал, что ответить: просто стоял с огромными глазами и крепко сжимал в руке телефон. Берет, уже точно берет! А ведь они еще даже не поговорили, ничего не обсудили. Он так уверен, что Джон справится со своими обязанностями?

— Ладно, смотри, не опоздай на урок, отличник.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я именно отличник?

— Я же гений.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Волшебник.

— Прости?

— Нет, ничего, — опомнился Джон. — Ну, я побегу.

— Пока, Джон. Удачи.

Собеседник первым повесил трубку, а Джон продолжал держать аппарат у уха, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.

«Волшебник». Что он несет, черт возьми?!..

Еще ни один телефонный звонок не вызывал у него такой приступ адреналина: он прямо чувствовал, как кровь ударила в голову, а сердце забилось прямо в горле. С нервами точно пора было что-то делать…

— Джон, все нормально? — определенно, Стэмфорда озадачил стеклянный взгляд Джона и странное выражение лица.

— Да, да, вот, спасибо, — тот встряхнул головой и вернул телефон.

— С кем говорил?

— Ты мне не поверишь.

— Почему это? Только не говори, что с Биллом Гейтсом, а то точно не поверю! — Майк подтолкнул Джона, который явно не собирался сегодня больше двигаться с места, в сторону дорожки ко входу в школу.

Пискнул телефон, оповещая о принятом сообщении. Майк протянул его Джону и подождал, пока тот наскоро переписал адрес компании. Они продолжили путь, когда Джон вернул ему мобильник и спрятал листок в карман школьного пиджака.

— Знаешь, а ведь ты не далек от истины.

— Ну так… кто это?

— Это был тот человек.

— Какой человек?

— Тот человек из Ламборгини, и с кем я столкнулся в клубе в субботу.

Майк резко остановился и уставился на Джона огромными глазами:

— Иди ты! Так это был он? Это ты над ним ржал в пьяном угаре?

— Да, — улыбнулся Джон, разводя руками. — И я не прикалываюсь.

Майк молча нагнал его.

— Да ладно! Он? Серьезно? Как? Когда? Где? — все-таки не выдержал друг, выстреливая вопросами как из пулемета, когда они уже шли по школьным коридорам в направлении столовой.

— Он вчера подбросил меня до дома.

«Да, теперь Майк точно все поймет, ты же мастер объяснять, Джон».

— Вы же были незнакомы, ты божился, что если встретишь его, он сдаст тебя в полицию и заставит раскошелиться на ремонт!

— Он оказался не таким кровожадным, то есть, вообще не кровожадным, он потрясающий, Майк! Он столько уже для меня сделал! — активно жестикулируя, Джон принялся рассказывать другу о вчерашних событиях.

— Охренеть… — только и смог выдать Майк, когда Джон закончил. — Прямо реально привез тебя к себе?

— Да. И даже напоил чаем с мороженым, пока сохла одежда.

— И тебе было не страшно идти с ним в дом? Я имею в виду, ты же ничего о нем не знаешь.

— Веришь, страшно не было абсолютно. Я чувствовал, что ничего плохого он мне точно не сделает.

— Почему?

— Понятия не имею.

— У тебя атрофировалось чувство самосохранения, чувак.

— Возможно, но вчера был просто потрясающий день. Не считая увольнения. Хотя мне уже наплевать. Меня ждет что-то новое и невероятно интересное.

— Чудеса какие-то.

«Да-да, и волшебник, который их творит».

Джон только улыбнулся своим мыслям. Ненадолго они замолчали, пока выбирали, чем бы перекусить за оставшиеся несколько минут до звонка.

— Чтоб мне за мои косяки так везло! — хохотнул Стэмфорд, отходя от кассы.

Они уселись в дальнем углу столовой: Джон — с соком, Майк — с хот-догом. — Нет, ну надо же, как тебе фортануло! Еще и велик твой починил.

— Это самое невероятное. Если не считать предложения поработать в его компании.

— Да… Нет, ну не могу, а! Ты боялся, что придется платить за ремонт его тачки, а в итоге он заплатил за ремонт твоего велика. Ахаха-ха-ха.

— Да, смешно — не то слово. И мне жутко неудобно.

— Ой, да ладно, Джон. Ну да, ты зря от него удрал тогда, но переживать не стоит. Едва ли он заметит отсутствие на своем банковском счете той мизерной суммы, в которую обошлось привести в порядок колесо велика. Люди, которые могут позволить себе Ламборгини, денег не считают.

— Меня не интересуют чужие деньги и чужой банковский счет, Майки. Я стараюсь всегда отвечать за свои поступки, и этот долг постараюсь отработать тоже. Ты не понимаешь, — Джон сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться, — он, правда, невероятный человек. Умный, интересный, с чувством юмора… Я очень благодарен ему за участие.

— А скажи-ка мне, Джон, ты точно меня не обманываешь? — после небольшой паузы, спросил Майк, который уже прикончил хот-дог и теперь пристально уставился на Джона.

— Что? Обманываю?

— Это точно тот чувак?

— Да точно, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто ты так сияешь, будто твой новый шеф — шикарная барышня вроде той красотки, с которой уехал Дерек.

— Да отвали! — в шутку толкнул его Джон и рассмеялся, но прямо каждой клеточкой почувствовал, как его снова бросило в жар. Да что за фигня?..

Поразмышлять об этом явлении не удалось, поскольку прозвенел звонок. Майк унесся вперед Джона, потому что «совсем забыл кое-куда заскочить, не выдержу до следующей перемены, извини!». Джон взял поднос со своим стаканом и тарелкой Майка, и понес к ленте.

Вокруг были другие спешащие на урок ученики, столовая быстро пустела. Джон даже не заметил, как это случилось: кто-то налетел на него и больно врезался в плечо, выбивая из рук поднос. Тарелка и стакан с громким треском разбились о кафельный пол.

— Смотри, куда прешь, придурок! — раздалось откуда-то сбоку.

— Ему некогда глазеть по сторонам, он готовится к будущей профессии уборщика, — поддакнул второй. — Куда еще возьмут такого недотепу?

Джон обернулся и увидел нагло ухмыляющегося Ранкорна, стоящего чуть впереди своего дружка Спайка.

— Ну, что вылупился, придурок? — последнее слово Ранкорн протянул особенно мерзко.

— Сам придурок! Это ты меня толкнул! — Джон чувствовал, как остатки терпения покидают его. Решение не вступать в конфликты и драки таяло на глазах.

— Ты вообще, что ли, охренел, Ватсон?! — прорычал тот, бросаясь на него с кулаками и не давая тому больше времени на размышления.

«Ну, черт с тобой, ты тоже давно нарываешься!»

От первого удара Джон увернулся, вцепляясь в его запястья, но не удержал равновесия, и оба они грохнулись на пол. Ранкорн не растерялся и успел все-таки дотянуться до его лица, но по носу не попал — удар пришелся по челюсти, рассекая губу. Джон в долгу не остался и от души впечатал колено тому в живот. Тот вскрикнул от боли, но продолжал сыпать ударами, которые Джон вполне успешно отражал.

— Да прекратите немедленно, вы что, с ума сошли? — прибежала продавщица из-за кассы и попыталась вразумить мальчишек, но ее все проигнорировали, поэтому она убежала за подмогой. Вокруг собралось два-три человека зевак, которые не спешили на уроки: драка — это же всегда так интересно.

Джону только что удалось сбросить этого здоровяка с себя. Тот отвлекся на чей-то громкий оклик («справа!») и пропустил удар в глаз. Он застонал в голос, преувеличенно громко, зажимая левый глаз обеими ладонями. Именно в этот момент появились продавщица и младший повар. Джон отвлекся на их появление, и этих секунд хватило Ранкорну, чтобы ногами оттолкнуть Джона с себя. Джон неловко упал и ударился головой о ножку стола.

— Ах ты, хулиган малолетний! — причитала продавщица, когда повар уже за шкирку поставил Джона на ноги. Ранкорн остался лежать, демонстрируя, как ему плохо.

— Кто все это начал?! — спросила женщина.

Краем глаза Джон заметил, что все «свидетели» вдруг рассосались. Все, кроме…

— Это он, — Спайк ткнул пальцем в Джона. — Мы шли на урок, а этот взял и набросился на Стива, он ничего не успел сделать.

— Что?! — Джон обалдел от такой наглости. — Вранье, это он на меня набросился. Сначала толкнул, потом…

— А ну молчать! — повар, опускаясь на колени перед «пострадавшим». — Парень, ты как?

— Мне плохо, глаз… больно, — простонал он. — Мне нужно к врачу…

— Я его провожу, — Спайк подал другу руку, помогая подняться.

— Давай, дорогой, проводи, — кивнула продавщица. — А вот этого лучше сразу к директору.

— Мне надо на урок, — прорычал Джон, вырываясь из цепкой хватки повара: у него внутри все кипело от злости, особенно после того, как Ранкорн и Спайк, оказавшись у выхода из столовой и пользуясь тем, что взрослые смотрели не на них, показали ему по среднему пальцу. Сколько еще это будет с ним происходить? Сколько еще несправедливых обвинений будет сказано в его адрес? Он подхватил с пола свой рюкзак и направился к двери, не слушая, что еще причитают и чем грозятся ему вслед.

Джон коснулся пальцами пострадавшей губы — ее щипало и саднило, несколько капель крови даже попали на белый воротник рубашки. Блестяще…

«Наплевать, на всех на них наплевать. Скоро меня здесь не будет».

Джон даже не догадывался, насколько эта мысль окажется меткой.

***

Шерлок слушал этот задорный смех и сам будто становился лет на десять моложе. Ему вдруг жутко захотелось вновь оказаться на школьной скамье, несмотря на все его презрение к институту образования в том виде, в каком он существует. Но манили его в ненавистные школьные годы явно не знания…

Звонок Джона был как нельзя кстати. За утро он уже успел просмотреть отчеты по текущим проектам, согласовать с миссис Джефферсон итоговый макет рекламного баннера и провести два совещания — сегодня на удивление скучных. Во время последнего как раз и позвонил этот мальчишка. Шерлок просто встал и вышел из зала переговоров в свой кабинет, оставив подчиненных провожать его удивленными взглядами и озадаченно пожимать плечами.

Обычно он так не делал, но с Джоном хотелось говорить без свидетелей. Даже о такой ерунде, как назначение времени встречи. Бессмысленно было обманывать себя — он очень ее ждал. Возможно, даже больше этого парня, которому так нужна новая работа.

Он безнадежно напоминал ему одного человека из прошлого. Те же золотистые волосы, те же глаза цвета морской волны, та же неуемная жажда жить и проявить себя, та же болезненная тяга к неприятностям. И ему так же хотелось ему помогать, вытаскивать из передряг, как-то… защищать. А вот бороться с этим желанием не хотелось. Как будто не прошло долгих пяти лет, как будто сам он не изменился, как будто безразличие не стало его верным спутником, как будто сердце за это время не превратилось в лед. Шерлок отдавал себе отчет в том, что эта его симпатия — полное безумие, что Джон — школьник, в два раза младше его (и гораздо младше, чем тогда был Саймон), что между ними ничего не может быть, что это невозможно. И, тем не менее, выбросить мальчишку из головы не получалось. Шерлок не мог отделаться от чувства дежавю с момента самой первой встречи. Как будто судьба то ли насмехалась над ним, то ли давала второй шанс…

— Мистер Холмс? — голос секретарши, прозвучавший довольно неожиданно, заставил Шерлока вернуться в реальность: их с Джоном разговор закончился уже несколько минут назад, а он так и продолжал стоять напротив окна, сжимая в руке мобильный.

Он повернулся к двери.

— Да, Джейн, что?

— Звонил мистер Стэнли и, поскольку вы просили ни с кем вас не соединять до обеда, я записала то, что он хотел вам передать, — девушка открыла блокнот. — Он сожалеет, что не сможет встретиться с вами сегодня, просит его извинить и надеется на встречу в любое удобное для вас время на следующей неделе.

— Это все?

— Да, сэр.

— Спасибо, можешь идти.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Шерлок устало опустился в кресло: почему этому олуху было не сообщить об изменениях в своих планах хотя бы минут на десять пораньше? Он бы тогда смог встретиться с Джоном сегодня.

Просидев еще пару минут, он встал, сделал несколько шагов к конференц-залу и замер.

«Хотя…»

Он улыбнулся сам себе, приняв решение, после чего уверенно вернулся в переговорную.

— Прошу простить меня за вынужденный брейк и ожидание — важный звонок. Продолжим.

***

«Разбудите меня, я точно сплю».

Другого объяснения происходящему вокруг него абсурду, по мнению Джона, просто не существовало.

Прямо с последнего урока его вызвали к директору — его секретарь бесцеремонно появилась в классе прямо во время занятия по литературе и с ледяными нотками в голосе объявила, что «Джона Ватсона немедленно требует к себе директор». Надо ли говорить, как новость встретил весь класс? А Джон даже не был удивлен — драка, предсказуемо, не могла пройти мимо руководства школы, тем более такой, как эта. Но почему вызывали только его? А как же Ранкорн? Готовый, как ему казалось, ко всему, Джон быстро сгреб вещи в рюкзак и пошел за секретарем, полный решимости не дать Ранкорну выйти сухим из воды и на этот раз тоже. Но… речь пошла вовсе не об одной этой драке, свидетельства которой красовались у него на лице. Оказалось, Джона вызывали «на ковер» для ответа на вопрос, «как смеет он позорить моральный облик школы».

— Мистер Филипс, я не понимаю…

— Вы совершили слишком серьезный проступок, чтобы мы и дальше закрывали глаза на ваше вопиющее поведение.

«Вопиющее поведение?»

Джон стоял посреди кабинета — ему даже не предложили присесть, хотя здесь имелись кожаные стулья для посетителей и два дивана. Директор же, невысокий, но подтянутый мужчина лет пятидесяти, с проседью в темных, коротко остриженных волосах и в очках с прямоугольными стеклами, напротив, удобно устроился за широким дубовым столом; за спиной его сквозь зеленые шторы в помещение пытался пробиться луч солнца, но преуспевал лишь там, где находил просветы сквозь бежевый тюль.

— Простите, сэр, но это какая-то ошибка.

— Неужели, мистер Ватсон? Может, не вы сейчас затеяли драку?

Ну, разумеется, не был Ранкорн ни у какого врача. Джон мог поспорить на что угодно, что прямо из столовой он бросился жаловаться директору. И в классе он появился несколько позже него самого. Хорош актер, хорош, достоин «Оскара».

— Послушайте…

— Мистер Ранкорн не мог больше молчать и рассказал мне все сегодня после этого отвратительного инцидента в столовой.

— О чем он не мог молчать?..

— Вы правда думали, что сможете бесконечно унижать мистера Ранкорна? Я уже молчу про постоянные побои без свидетелей.

Джон не верил своим ушам.

— Да что вы такое говорите? Я никогда его пальцем не тронул до сегодняшнего дня! Это он надо мной издевается с момента моего перехода в эту школу!

— Как думаете, насколько правдоподобно это звучит? У меня на руках его показания, показание сотрудников столовой — свидетелей сегодняшнего безобразия, даже показания мистера Спайка, которому вы чуть не вывихнули руку несколько дней назад.

— Что за… чушь! — вырвалось у Джона.

— Мистер Ватсон, вы забываетесь! — рявкнул на него директор.

— Простите, сэр, но это все ложь! Я не знаю, зачем им понадобилось подставлять меня, но…

— Вне стен школы вы тоже не оправдываете гордое звание студента St James’ School, — не слушая его, продолжал мистер Филипс, перебирая бумаги на столе. — Не вы ли устроили ДТП неделю назад?

— Сэр…

— Не вы ли позорно сбежали с места происшествия? Не вы ли…

— Мистер Филипс, послушайте меня, прошу вас! — Джон сам не заметил, как подошел вплотную к столу директора и вцепился в его края пальцами.

— Не вы ли бессовестно обокрали вашего начальника, который взял вас на работу, хотя политика его заведения не предусматривала гибкого графика для сотрудников?

— Это все неправда! Я не вор!

Директор теперь вертел в руках уже изрядно потрепанную, но узнаваемую злосчастную записку, которую Джон написал Майку неделю назад. Как же он жалел о том, что не проследил за ее дальнейшей судьбой! Но разве мог он знать, во что выльется потеря этой бумажки?

— И, разумеется, об этом свидетельствует то, что вы сегодня прибыли в школу на новом велосипеде, — сказано это было с такой иронией, что дальнейшие оправдания уже автоматически становились бесполезными, но Джон не желал так просто сдаваться.

— Он не новый, это мой велосипед, который мне подарили на день рождения, мне его вернули вчера!

— Предлагаете мне поверить в столь фантастические совпадения?

— Я говорю правду, это…

— Довольно. Я устал от вашей лжи. Вы не оправдали того высокого доверия, которое было вам оказано исключительно из уважения к вашему отцу. Я буду вынужден сообщить ему сегодня.

— О чем сообщить? — его сердце упало куда-то вниз.

— О вашем отчислении из нашей школы. Можете идти.

— Мистер Филипс, это несправедливо, я ни в чем не виноват! Это ошибка!

— Я сказал — довольно. Вы свободны.

На ватных ногах Джон вышел из кабинета директора, не оглядываясь.

И теперь он сидел на скамейке рядом с приемной в полной прострации и… просто не знал, что происходит в его жизни. Вылететь из школы за месяц до выпускного. И за что? За подставу? Как такое возможно? Что скажет отец? Не было сил думать ни о предателях-одноклассниках, ни о дальнейшей судьбе — отчисление означало конец всем планам на текущий год, а, может, и навсегда. Куда его возьмут с такой репутацией?.. Он даже не слышал звонка с урока и не заметил того, в какой именно момент появился рядом с ним Майк Стэмфорд.

— Ну, что там? — Джон услышал его, только когда друг потряс его за плечо.

— Это конец, — Ватсон сам удивился, как отстраненно и бесцветно прозвучал его голос.

— В смысле?

— Меня выгоняют из школы за воровство, драки и «вопиющее поведение», — бесцветным голосом сообщил Джон, роняя голову на руки.

— Да ладно?! Как же… как же это! Ты же не виноват ни в чем, надо все рассказать мистеру Филипсу!

— Чем я и занимался здесь битый час. Он не хочет ничего слышать. У него «неопровержимые» доказательства. Обещал сообщить отцу сегодня.

— Ты не можешь просто сидеть здесь и мириться с этой несправедливостью!

— Точно, пойду умоюсь, а то лицо горит — сил нет.

— Джон, я не об этом!

— А я об этом, — Джон встал и направился в сторону уборной.

— Джон! — снова окликнул его Майк, но тот упрямо шел дальше, пока не скрылся за углом. — Ну что за…

Закончить нецензурную мысль Майку не удалось, потому что в кармане зажужжал мобильник.

— Алло? — номер был незнакомый.

— Джон? — раздался в трубке приятный мужской голос.

— Нет, это Майк.

— Могу я услышать Джона? — в голосе проскочила нотка недовольства.

— А кто это?

— Его будущий босс. Он звонил с этого номера.

— А, понятно, здравствуйте. Извините, но думаю, что сейчас ему не до разговоров.

— Почему? Что случилось?

— Его из школы выгоняют.

— Что?!

— Извините, я могу вам еще помочь чем-то? Если нет, пойду найду его и попробую как-то поддержать…

— Как называется ваша школа?

— St James’ School.

— Ясно. Всего доброго.

И в трубке запели короткие гудки. Майк ничего не понял из этого разговора, пожал плечами и побежал искать Джона. Впрочем, поиски оказались недолгими: Джон был именно там, куда и направлялся. Он почти механически набирал полные ладони ледяной воды и практически нырял туда лицом. Волосы на его голове тоже местами уже намокли — влажные пряди приобрели более темный золотистый оттенок, несколько проворных капель стекло за ворот рубашки. Грустно и тяжело было Стэмфорду видеть лучшего друга таким подавленным и понимать, что это же Джон, всегда позитивный, улыбчивый, честный Джон, который и мухи не обидит. Ну, почти: судя по тому, каким «красивым» в класс явился Ранкорн, становилось понятно, что мухи иногда встречаются достойнее людей. И что любому терпению приходит конец, даже самому ангельскому.

Майк наблюдал эту картину минут десять, после чего подошел, выключил воду и почти силком оттащил Джона от раковины, вынуждая сесть на лавку. Потом отмотал несколько бумажных полотенец и сунул их в ледяные руки друга.

— Не сходи с ума, ничего еще не известно.

— Ну да. Он шутил, сегодня же первое апреля.

— Джон, очнись. Для твоего отчисления еще нужно решение комиссии! А зачем им это делать за месяц до конца учебного года?

— Если бы он не был уверен в том, что решение будет положительным, он бы не разговаривал со мной в такой манере. Он выглядел так, будто все уже решено.

— Прости меня, это я виноват.

— Брось, Майк.

— Нет, это правда. Я потерял эту проклятую записку. Если бы не она…

— Они бы нашли другой способ. Я всегда знал, что я здесь не на своем месте. Белая ворона.

— А что у тебя произошло с Ранкорном? — после небольшой паузы спросил Майк.

— А он еще не успел расписать это в красках? Уверен, вся следующая перемена ушла на это представление.

— Джон.

— Извини, — Джон потер лицо и глубоко вздохнул. — Он спровоцировал меня и, к несчастью, в этот раз я поддался. Хотя он первым на меня набросился. А потом побежал стучать… Что я им сделал, Майк?..

— Ничего.

— За что они со мной так?

Ответа на этот риторический вопрос не было.

— Хочешь, я пойду к директору прямо сейчас и расскажу, как все было на самом деле? — подал голос Стэмфорд.

— Он не хочет ничего слушать, Майк! Он хочет, чтобы я исчез из этой школы. Ну, значит, не судьба. Прощай, колледж, здравствуй, МакДональдс.

— Ну, вот уж дудки! Пойдем! — Майк вскочил, решительно схватил Джона за руку и потащил обратно в сторону приемной. Джон пошел следом, не надеясь на результат. Он успел усвоить, что все, что приходит на ум властьимущим, так или иначе не подлежит обжалованию, даже если и не имеет ничего общего со справедливостью.

— Здравствуйте! Нам срочно нужно к мистеру Филипсу, пустите нас, пожалуйста! — громогласно заявил Стэмфорд, обращаясь к секретарю.

— Господин директор никого не принимает, — смерив их пренебрежительным взглядом, неохотно отозвалась секретарь. — Запишитесь на прием и приходите после вторника.

— Но это срочно! Он нужен нам прямо сейчас!

— Я неясно выражаюсь? Мне позвать охрану? — почти прорычало это белокурое и такое хрупкое на вид создание, и мальчишкам ничего не оставалось, как уйти.

Они вышли на улицу — уроки закончились, и большинство учеников торопились как можно скорее вырваться на свободу, избавиться от ненавистной школьной формы и сумок с книгами, надеть джинсы и футболки и броситься навстречу весне, забыв хоть на час о грядущих экзаменах, репетиторах, поступлениях… Как бы Джон хотел сейчас быть в их числе! Но именно сейчас его дальнейшая жизнь словно болталась на ненадежной тоненькой ниточке, которая вот-вот оборвется.

Они прошли к велопарковке, Джон забрал свой велосипед, и они вернулись к большой главной лестнице.

— Джон, не вешай нос! Я попрошу отца, чтобы он поговорил с директором, уверен, здесь есть ошибка, ну не может он так просто выгнать тебя без причины!

— Бесполезно, Майки. Он считает, что причин достаточно. Но спасибо, что пытаешься поддерж…

Джон не договорил, потому что резко замер на ступеньках, ведущих к выходу с крыльца школы на дорогу. Прямо напротив него стояла черная Ламборгини. Едва ли могли оставаться сомнения в том, кто и кого в ней дожидался. Сердце снова бешено пустилось вскачь.

«Боже мой, откуда он здесь? Почему?»

Майк проследил за его взглядом и присвистнул.

— Вот это тачка… — протянул он.

Они спустились еще на несколько ступенек, потому что своей остановкой перегородили дорогу другим ученикам, и в этот момент из машины показался ее владелец — высокий красивый мужчина с темными вьющимися волосами. Многие девчонки при виде его замедлили ход и с интересом стали перешептываться и хихикать. Джон нахмурился в их сторону и ускорил шаг.

— Не понимаю, — тихо сказал Джон. — Как он узнал, где я.

— А, черт! — Майк стукнул себя по лбу. — Он же звонил, а я совсем забыл тебе передать.

— И что хотел?

— Сейчас сам спросишь.

— Джон! — в этот момент Холмс улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой.

Джон махнул в ответ, не в силах бороться с ответной улыбкой, чем немало привлек внимание тех же щебечущих неподалеку девочек: как же так, у _такого_ простого парня и вдруг _такие_ знакомые? Да и вообще, появление подобной машины даже в школе таких избалованных детей, как эта, было событием, ну и тем более, когда она приехала за таким, как Джон.

— Ну, я пошел, Джон, заряди телефон — позвоню тебе позже! — сказал Майк и зашагал в сторону парка.

— Привет, — Шерлок стоял, придерживая свою дверцу, и критически осматривая подошедшего Ватсона с ног до головы.

— Здравствуйте, — сдавленным голосом ответил Джон. — Меня отчислили, — обреченно добавил он.

Шерлок скользнул взглядом вокруг, заметил пару десятков любопытных и сказал:

— Время есть?

— Да. И кажется, теперь его целый вагон.

— Не зарекайся. Клади велик в багажник и садись, — скомандовал Шерлок.

Джон просто чувствовал, как его спину прожигали завистливые взгляды собравшихся (в толпе он даже успел заметить перекошенные лица Ранкорна с посиневшим фингалом под глазом и его друзей), но отнесся к этому с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Однако когда он закончил и закрыл багажник, поспешил поскорее нырнуть в машину за спасительные тонированные стекла.

— Что произошло? — спросил Шерлок, продолжая пристально смотреть на Джона.

Тот только что осознал, каким растрепанным сейчас выглядит. Да еще и…

— И что это? — Шерлок кивнул на рассеченную губу. — Пару часов назад у тебя было «все хорошо».

Джон бросил на него короткий взгляд и отвернулся к окну.

— Если вкратце…

— Нет, подожди, — вдруг перебил его Холмс и полез в бардачок.

К удивлению Джона, он достал аптечку и извлек оттуда перекись и бинт. Джон молча наблюдал за тем, как он откручивает пузырек с жидкостью, как наливает ее на стерилизованную ткань и как…

«О, боже мой».

…касается ее уголком раны. Джон еле слышно зашипел — ее все еще жгло, даром что кровь уже засохла. Шерлок добавил еще немного жидкости и снова приложил бинт к ране, мимолетно касаясь губ Джона кончиками пальцев. Этот жест показался ему каким-то интимным, и Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. И это не было неприятно. От этого сердце снова забилось где-то в горле. Что с ним происходит, когда рядом этот человек? Он боялся вновь поднять на него взгляд, не желая выдавать своей странной реакции. Ему же не в первый раз кто-то обрабатывает порезы — редкий мальчишка умудрился вырасти без травм, ссадин и регулярных визитов в травмпункт, но что с ним творится сейчас?..

— Так легче? — осведомился Шерлок, убирая бинт.

— Да, спасибо, — Джон и правда заметил, что жжение постепенно стихало. Он потянулся к ремню безопасности, чтобы пристегнуться, но тут при соприкосновении с ребром ремня болью обожгло ладонь. — Ай!

— А с рукой что? — Шерлок не знал, смеяться ему хочется или снова отчитать этого мастера находить себе приключения на все части тела.

— Кажется, порезался, когда упал на осколки стакана пару часов назад.

«Да, у парня день явно был богаче на приключения, чем у тебя».

— Ясно, аптечку не убираем, — полушутя, полусерьезно заключил Шерлок, отмотал еще немного бинта, так же налил туда перекись, и взял пострадавшую руку Джона в свою; сначала он тщательно обработал рану, потом не торопясь забинтовал. — Дома лучше всего на ночь сделай новую перевязку.

— Хорошо, спп-пасибо, — Джон не представлял, откуда взялось это заикание, и почему он не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, чувствуя такое непонятное смущение, вдруг охватившее его.

Шерлок завел машину, краем глаза отмечая, что количество зевак неподалеку не только не уменьшается, но даже увеличивается.

— Куда мы?

— Отвезу тебя домой, а по дороге ты мне все расскажешь.

— Как вы узнали, где меня искать?

— Твой друг великодушно сообщил название школы. Вообще-то, я звонил тебе, но выяснилось, что это был не твой номер.

— Ох, да, я не успел предупредить — мой телефон сел, и я попросил Майка дать мне позвонить. А зачем вы… звонили? Отменить встречу?

— Ну что за пессимизм такой? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Напротив, хотел перенести ее на сегодня, если вдруг ты окажешься свободен. Итак. Почему тебя вдруг решили отчислить?

— А я думал, мы поговорим о моей работе у вас.

— Обязательно поговорим, только теперь уже завтра, как и планировали изначально. А сейчас — я слушаю.

Джон вздохнул, и начал свой рассказ — ничего не утаивая, как есть. Они по-прежнему были мало знакомы, но говорить с ним вот так было очень легко. Джон даже не заметил, как они домчались до его района.

— Так что, похоже… не светит мне медицинский колледж в этом году, — подытожил свой рассказ Джон. — Если вообще с такой репутацией и характеристикой меня когда-нибудь куда-нибудь примут.

— Хочешь стать доктором?

— Да, хирургом. С пятого класса мечтаю.

— Верь в свою мечту, Джон. И верь в себя. Не позволяй никому заставить тебя сомневаться в своих силах.

— Если бы я только мог. Но как после этого что-то может наладиться?

— Хочешь сказать, я зря приехал? — шутливо нахмурился Шерлок.

— А почему вы вообще приехали? — Джон всю дорогу маялся, пытаясь улучить момент задать этот вопрос, и вот, наконец, ему повезло. Он ждал ответа, затаив дыхание.

— Майк сказал, что тебя собираются отчислить. Как я мог дальше слушать скучный отчет о продажах в исполнении моего заместителя, когда мой новый друг снова влип в неприятности?

На несколько секунд повисла пауза, во время которой Шерлок улыбался одними уголками губ и лукаво поглядывая на собеседника, а тот не знал, на чем остановить взгляд.

— Погодите, вы бросили... ради меня… дела? — осторожно уточнил Джон.

— Справятся без меня, — отмахнулся Шерлок и уже широко улыбнулся своему пассажиру.

Они свернули на улицу, где находился дом Джона, и уже через минуту остановились у его крыльца.

— А что вы... — Джон не знал, как озвучить то, что вертелось на языке, но отказывалось складываться в слова. Неужели Холмс может ему помочь <i>и здесь тоже</i>?

— Просто доверься мне, Джон. Все у тебя будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — Шерлок разблокировал двери, о чем оповестил характерный щелчок.

— Не представляю, как смогу отблагодарить вас за все, — Джон отстегнул ремень безопасности и достал рюкзак, который лежал у него в ногах.

— Ну, кое-что ты, пожалуй, можешь сделать, — изобразив легкую задумчивость, загадочно начал Холмс.

— Что?

— Перестать влипать в неприятности, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Это они в меня влипают, — пошутил Джон, выходя из машины.

Шерлок вышел тоже, и они переговаривались, пока Джон вытаскивал велик из багажника и разбирал его — во второй раз за два дня.

«Так и привыкнуть недолго…»

— Сам не унывай и отцу лучше всего тоже пока ничего не говори.

— А если…

— До завтра все еще может измениться. Не беспокой его напрасно.

— Хорошо, — Джон не представлял, как и что может измениться, но слова Холмса внушали ему уверенность и вновь возвращали ощущение почвы под ногами.

— Джон, — окликнул его Шерлок, когда он уже поднялся с велосипедом на крыльцо.

— Да?

— Завтра, 16.00, Бейкер-стрит, — напомнил тот ему, садясь в машину.

— Я помню! — крикнул тот в ответ, проводил взглядом сорвавшуюся с места авто, вошел и привалился спиной к двери.

Что, что происходит с ним и вокруг него? Что с этим делать?

И как благодарить его вечного спасителя?

Едва отъехав от дома Ватсона, Шерлок набрал номер помощницы брата.

— Антея, срочно: вся доступная и недоступная информация по St James’ School: руководители, покровители, спонсоры — по всем базам. <i>По всем</i>. Срочно. Жду.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как его планшет стал пищать уведомлениями о входящих e-mail сообщениях. Он то и дело косился на свой iPad, гнал, насколько позволяла скорость на этом участке, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и вновь оказался у школы уже через двадцать минут.

«Да… Шерлок Холмс спешит на помощь, что может быть нелепее?»

Но хуже всего было то, что Шерлоку это начинало нравиться. Прямо как раньше. И как было выбросить из головы мальчишку, у которого так бился пульс на запястье в ответ на его прикосновения? Как выбросить из головы, с какой неохотой он сам выпустил его руку из своей?

Шерлок припарковался почти на том же месте, где стоял в ожидании Джона, взял планшет и просмотрел все присланные материалы.

— Так-так, мистер Филипс, — приговаривал Шерлок, с презрительной улыбкой листая собранные Антеей данные. — Напрасно вы все это затеяли, ох, напрасно.

Он заблокировал планшет, бросил его на пассажирское сиденье, вышел и уверенной походкой пошел ко входу, не оборачиваясь ставя машину на сигнализацию и игнорируя восхищенные взгляды всех, кто встречался на его пути, будь то юные девушки, старшеклассники или даже парочка преподавателей.

Он без труда нашел приемную директора.

— Могу я видеть мистера Филипса?

— Сожалею, он… — секретарь подняла на него взгляд и зависла. — Он… занят, — опомнилась она, захлопывая рот. — И никого не принимает.

— Как жаль нарушать его планы, — Шерлок, более не глядя на нее, прошел прямо к двери, ведущей в кабинет мистера Х. Филипса, и через секунду по-хозяйски распахнул ее.

— Постойте, к нему нельзя! — повысила голос секретарша, но Шерлок уже сделал шаг в кабинет директора.

— …считаю, Мэри, что это всего лишь твоя блажь, — говорил тот по телефону.

Он замолчал, заметив бесцеремонно ворвавшегося к нему без приглашения посетителя. Гость смотрел на него ястребом, и взгляд этот не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Я перезвоню, — Филипс повесил трубку — В чем дело?

— Я сказала, что вы заняты! — принялась оправдываться возникшая за спиной гостя секретарша в дверном проеме. — Но он просто…

— В ваших же интересах уделить мне несколько минут вашего драгоценного времени, мистер Филипс, — перебил ее Холмс, закрывая дверь прямо перед ее носом и поворачивая ключ в замке. — Время, как известно, — деньги. Но вы можете лишиться чего-то гораздо более важного.

***


	5. Глава 5

***

— Кто вы такой?

— Тот, кто положит конец вашему самоуправству.

— Если вы сию минуту не объяснитесь, я буду вынужден позвать охрану.

— Оставьте это представление для более непритязательного зрителя.

— Что, черт подери, вам от меня нужно?! — повысил голос мистер Филипс, вставая со стула и упираясь кулаками о стол.

Шерлок же вальяжно развалился в кресле для посетителей и заговорил почти лениво:

— Мое имя Шерлок Холмс.

Агрессивное выражение лица директора школы вмиг сменилось удивленно-опасливым.

— О, вижу, моя фамилия кое о чем вам говорит, — самодовольно протянул Шерлок.

Директор медленно опустился обратно в кресло и машинально ослабил галстук на шее.

— Что вам угодно, мистер Холмс? — спокойно и почти учтиво заговорил он.

Шерлок презрительно усмехнулся.

— Мне, как вы выражаетесь, угодно, чтобы вы оставили в покое мистера Джона Ватсона и дали ему спокойно закончить учебный год. Продолжать свое обучение он все равно будет уже не здесь.

Директор на мгновение опешил и прокашлялся, прежде чем ответить.

— Не имею представления, почему вас интересует этот наш уже бывший ученик, но «оставить его в покое» абсолютно исключено.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему? — ироничное выражение лица Шерлока дало понять директору, что, какими бы ни были его доводы, все тузы припасены в рукаве этого незваного посетителя.

— Неоднократные нарушения правил дисциплины, вопиющее поведение за пределами школы, порочащее почетный статус ученика St James School, и откровенно преступные наклонности и агрессия.

— Это все? — все так же иронично приподнял бровь Шерлок, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— А, по-вашему, этого недостаточно?

— Речь не о том, что об этом думаю я.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— С идиотами всегда одна и та же беда: ничего не понимают, ничего не знают, не ведают, что сами себе роют могилу, а потом во всех своих неприятностях винят правительство, налоги, соседей, но только не себя.

— Это угроза? — нервно улыбнулся мистер Филипс, чувствуя, впрочем, что его самоконтроль постепенно его покидает: он почти физически ощущал исходящую от собеседника опасность.

— О, ну что вы? Мы же цивилизованные люди.

— Я все еще вас не понимаю.

— А я не понимаю, как такой кретин мог занять место директора столь престижного и уважаемого учебного заведения, — безапелляционно заявил Холмс. — Джон Ватсон элементарно не может быть отчислен хотя бы по причине отличной во всех отношениях успеваемости. Даже если допустить, что обвинения в его адрес имеют под собой какое-то основание, что предположить само по себе уже смешно — клевета, лжесвидетельства и мятая записка не могут быть доказательством его «преступных наклонностей». Отчисление — это крайняя мера дисциплинарного воздействия, и вам придется очень постараться, чтобы доказать, что до этого вы сделали все возможное, чтобы решить проблемы с учеником по-хорошему, и что ваши педагогические меры воздействия не принесли желаемых результатов. Готовы отчитаться перед комиссией по делам несовершеннолетних?

— Всегда существуют варианты и исключения. Подобные истории, вроде кражи крупной суммы денег из кассы работодателя, регулярные третирования одноклассников и побои бросают тень на учебные заведения, если совершены его учениками. Даже если исключение по какой-то невероятной причине не состоится, я смогу сделать так, что с такой репутацией он никуда не поступит — ни одна уважающая себя школа или колледж не захочет, чтобы такой персонаж портил его имидж.

— Крайне не рекомендую вам даже думать об этом.

— Не нуждаюсь в ваших рекомендациях! — рыкнул директор. — Я наделен всеми полномочиями принимать решения об отчислении тех, кто порочит честь школы.

— То есть, быть отличником и одним из ведущих учеников — это, оказывается, значит «порочить честь школы»? Хм, любопытная мысль. Надо бы донести ее до ваших остальных учеников: уверен, львиная доля этих раздолбаев будет счастлива лодырничать еще больше и получать проплаченные богатыми родителями оценки.

— Странно слышать это из уст молодого человека из столь же почтенной и состоятельной семьи, — аккуратно попытался ввернуть директор, но собеседник лишь проигнорировал это замечание.

— А может быть, дело именно в этом? — Шерлок напустил на себя притворно-задумчивый вид. — Джон Ватсон ведь человек не вашего круга, совсем не вашего. Чем же он помешал вам? Эту чушь про агрессию и непристойное поведение я даже не рассматриваю — вы не хуже меня знаете, что это ложь. Вопрос в том, зачем это лично вам? Как же он умудрился перейти дорогу вам? Не своим избалованным одноклассникам, жаждущим его подставить просто со скуки, а лично вам? Простой парень, сын простых родителей из провинции.

— Вы отказываетесь меня слышать! Еще раз говорю: имели место неоднократные драки, инициатором которых всегда выступал мистер Ватсон. В моем распоряжении жалобы пострадавших ребят на его агрессивное поведение. Его просто нельзя оставлять здесь — он плохо может повлиять на остальных ребят.

— А может быть, дело как раз в его родителях, точнее — в отце? — снова проигнорировал его Шерлок и с удовольствием отметил, как на скулах все больше нервничающего директора заиграли желваки. — Вы ведь были некогда дружны с мистером Джеком Ватсоном, даже устроили его сына сюда, так, «по старой дружбе»? Хотя, пожалуй, дружба — это слишком сильно сказано. Здесь уместнее понятие «расчет». А что, я с вами согласен: удобно водить дружбу с копом, верно? Причем не столько вам самому, сколько некоему Томасу Риду, который приходится вам племянником и по совместительству является щедрым покровителем и спонсором данного весьма уважаемого и почтенного учебного заведения. Кстати, слышал, у него сейчас проблемы?

Повисла пауза.

Загнанный в угол, директор сидел, уставившись в стол и машинально сжимая кулаки.

— Надо же, как все удачно получилось, правда? — холодно улыбнулся Шерлок. — Вы ведь около месяца искали достойную причину отчислить Джона. И вот, наконец, вам улыбнулась удача.

— Зачем лично мне отчислять Ватсона? — все еще пытался держать лицо директор, полностью утратив, впрочем, спокойствие. — Я всего лишь беспокоюсь за репутацию школы, вне зависимости от моего доброго отношения к его отцу. Как это связано с…

— Ну-ну, господин директор, не разочаровывайте меня еще больше, — перебил Шерлок. — Хотя, должен признать, что все это довольно ловко придумано: отвлечь внимание вышедшего на след вашего племянника Джека Ватсона на отчисление единственного и горячо любимого сына. Это дает вполне ожидаемую и такую необходимую фору мистеру Риду замести следы своих махинаций, в том числе и с бюджетом St James School. И никаких издержек, если, конечно, не принимать во внимание одну разрушенную жизнь ни в чем не повинного подростка, но кого это волнует, когда на кону — миллионы?

— Чего вы хотите? — после минутной паузы проговорил директор, во время которой боролся с собой в поисках лазейки, но в конечном итоге осознал, что его приперли к стенке.

— Вы так невнимательны. Я обозначил это еще в начале нашей беседы. Оставьте в покое мистера Джона Ватсона. И я сделаю так, чтобы расследование Джека Ватсона пошло по ложному следу.

— Вот так просто? — директор не сдержал нервного смешка, снимая очки и бросая их на стол.

— Вы снова ошибаетесь, мистер Филипс. Все отнюдь не просто. И в данный момент вы рискуете не просто лишиться своего за годы такого нагретого места в этом кресле. На кону — ваша репутация, карьера и, вероятнее всего, свобода. И не только ваша.

Целую минуту мистер Филипс потратил на осознание своего полного и окончательного поражения. Потом, не говоря ни слова, взял со стола оперативно подготовленные трудолюбивой секретаршей, но оказавшиеся уже неактуальными документы об отчислении ученика Д. Х. Ватсона, и ловким движением разорвал сразу несколько листов на две части.

— Вот и славно, что благоразумие еще не полностью вас покинуло, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги. — Надеюсь, вы еще не успели озадачить Джека Ватсона новостью об отчислении сына?

— Не успел. Я звонил, но трубку не сняли.

— Чудно. Если он перезвонит сам, сообщите ему, что ошиблись номером.

— Разумеется.

Шерлок сделал несколько шагов к двери, повернул ключ, но, взявшись за ручку, снова обернулся к директору.

— И еще кое-что.

— Что?

— Вам следует извиниться перед Джоном.

— Без этого никак? — сквозь зубы проворчал мистер Филипс.

— Никак.

— Вы представляете, каким ослом я буду выглядеть?

— Не больше, чем обычно. Даже наоборот: в данном случае вы в кои-то веки поведете себя благородно, пусть даже и не по своей воле.

— Можно вопрос?

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул.

— Какой?

— Кем вы приходитесь Ватсонам?

— Другом.

— Просто интересно узнать причины такого яростного покровительства.

— Вас это не касается.

С этими словами Шерлок, не оборачиваясь и не прощаясь, вышел из кабинета.

Он шел по коридорам школы на выход в самом приподнятом расположении духа.

«Молодец, рыцарь, спас свою принцессу? То есть, принца».

Шерлок мотнул головой.

«О, заткнись!»

Оказавшись в машине, он выудил из кармана телефон, звук на котором отключал на время «переговоров». На экране предсказуемо красовались уведомления о четырех пропущенных звонках от брата. Шерлок усмехнулся.

«Майкрофт будет в ярости».

Он улыбнулся этой мысли и, включив ретро радио, неспешно поехал в сторону Бейкер-стрит: еще оставались дела в офисе. Хотя главное дело дня он только что сделал.

Тем временем Джон уже почти час просто сидел на кровати в своей комнате. Он даже не переоделся из школьной формы. Не ужинал. Просто бездумно перелистывал страницы одного из учебников, который достал из рюкзака почти на автомате.

«Есть ли в этом теперь какой-то смысл? Меня же отчислили…»

Он тяжело вздохнул. В голове бушевали противоречивые мысли. Конечно, он догадывался, что Шерлок хочет поговорить с его директором и как-то убедить того отменить свое решение, но не надеялся, что это может увенчаться успехом. Он сомневался, что Холмс сможет достучаться до него, но странно был уверен в том, что все будет хорошо. Никакой логики. Полное отсутствие здравого смысла. Он просто ему поверил.

Понимая, как будет больно упасть с небес на землю, если ему не удастся.

Он не сразу заметил, что смял несколько уголков страниц книги — держать себя в руках становилось все сложнее.

Скоро должен был прийти отец. Джон не представлял, как сейчас будет делать вид, что у него все хорошо. Снова вранье, как же он устал от него за последние дни. Но здесь же ложь во спасение, правда?..

Джон отложил учебник, встал и стал стягивать с себя форму: любое напоминание об этой проклятой школе сводило на нет все его усилия успокоиться. Вновь оказавшись в любимых джинсах и футболке, он вздохнул с некоторым облегчением и сел за компьютер: нужно было скачать вопросы, материалы и методички по грядущим экзаменам. Поставив файлы в очередь на загрузку, Джон открыл свою страничку в Facebook, чтобы скоротать время. Он увидел сразу несколько входящих сообщений. По предварительному просмотру было понятно, что почти все либо интересовались подробностями его отчисления — более адекватная часть знакомых, либо просто озвучивали свое мнение о нем и его жизни. Прекрасно. Новость о том, что он вылетел из школы, распространилась удивительно быстро, даром что это произошло под конец учебного дня. Да и не было никакой загадки в том, кого можно было за это поблагодарить. Джон был уверен, что и эти двое с удовольствием бы поглумились над ним онлайн, если бы не боялись давать ему в руки такие доказательства. Еще было сразу восемь сообщений от Мэри Морстен. Понять, о чем были первые семь, не открывая их, было нельзя, но восьмое гласило: «…козлы, в смысле». Джон даже не стал их читать: вот сейчас было точно не до нее. Прокрутив страницу немного ниже, Джон и вовсе пожалел, что его сегодня принесло на этот сайт: настроения остальные письма не добавили.

«Ну, ничего себе тихоня!»

«Вот это тачка… Сильно пришлось потрудиться, чтобы тебя катали на такой?»

«Не ожидала! Противно»

«Ватсон лошара!»

«Где ты его нашел?!»

«Сколько этот красавчик тебе платит?»

«Теперь понятно, как ты попал в нашу школу»

«Фу, бля, поверить не могу, что сидел за одним столом с педиком…»

Больше всего обескуражили последние высказывания и откровенно грязные намеки. Да какого черта? Почему он не может сесть в машину с другом без того, чтобы на него не навесили определенного рода ярлык? Да, это очень дорогая машина премиум-класса, и да, друг объективно привлекательный и старше него, но разве это повод опошлять любые дружеские отношения, если люди выглядят ухоженно? Похоже, подозрений не вызывают только заросшие неопрятные пешеходы!.. А эти намеки на деньги? Мерзко все это.

Джон нажал на «выход» со страницы, не в силах дальше читать эту грязь, закрыл вкладку, не замечая, что загрузка учебных материалов давно завершена, и уставился в безликую картинку обоев на рабочем столе.

Это был первый раз, когда его обозвали педиком. Ну, приплыли… Какой же он педик, если он всегда обращал внимание исключительно на девчонок и никогда не рассматривал других ребят, как объект… симпатии?

Не успел он мысленно закончить эту фразу, как вдруг, будто наяву, увидел лицо своего нового знакомого с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз и такой обаятельной улыбкой...

«Нет, нет! Это бред. Бред!»

И тут же память услужливо напомнила ему, как заботливо тот обрабатывал его порезы. От одного воспоминания о его прикосновениях сердце снова пустилось вскачь, прямо как тогда, в его машине, и ему стало так же душно, хотя окно было распахнуто — по комнате гулял сквозняк.

Джон встал, не в силах больше сидеть на одном месте, и нервно прошелся по комнате, продолжая размышлять. А так ли уж он может быть уверен, что его интересуют одни девушки, если эта «заинтересованность» еще не привела ни к одним отношениям? Эта неожиданная новая мысль немного пугала. Нет, все это ерунда, он просто не прикладывал для этого достаточно усилий, уйдя с головой в учебу.

Джон уронил голову на руки, машинально ероша волосы.

Но ведь отрицать, что он считает Холмса привлекательным, он не мог. Сам только что в этом признался.

Джон с силой стал тереть ладонями лицо, будто это могло вернуть ему ясность мысли и душевный покой.

Это не может ничего значить. Просто не может и все.

Что с ним происходит, что?!

— Джон, сынок, ты дома?

Резкий голос отца за дверью заставил его дернуться от неожиданности. За своими мыслями он даже не слышал, как Джек вернулся с работы.

— Да, привет, пап! — Джон распахнул дверь своей комнаты.

— Удалось пораньше уйти, удивительно спокойный сегодня был день, — снимая ботинки, с улыбкой проговорил Ватсон-старший. — Ты что это дверь не запира… — он запнулся, взглянув на сына и медленно выпрямляясь во весь рост, и обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Что это с тобой?

Только сейчас Джон вспомнил, что у него разбита губа, на скуле красуется синяк, который проявился не сразу, на руке — наложенная заботливыми руками повязка, скрывающая порез, а он совсем забыл придумать всему этому художеству безобидное объяснение.

— Упал, — выдал Джон первое, что пришло в голову. — Не переживай, уже не болит ничего. Рекорд для этого года — еще ни разу не падал, — натянуто улыбаясь, продолжал он. — Так торопился домой, что…

— Что даже дверь забыл запереть?

— Прости, — потупился Джон. — Я действительно немного рассеянный в последнее время. Экзамены, уроки… Обещаю, что впредь буду внимательнее.

— Ну, хорошо, — улыбнулся Джек. — Ужинал?

— Нет, тебя ждал, — очередная ложь: на самом деле, он не чувствовал голода из-за всего свалившегося на его голову.

— Тогда давай, мой руки, а я пока разогрею бульон — успел сварить вчера перед сном.

— Спасибо, пап, — Джон пошел в ванную, а когда вернулся, увидел, что отец держит в руках мобильный.

— …Да, ну что поделать, всего доброго, — сказал тот, нажимая на отбой и озадаченно глядя на Джона, которому вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

«Неужели из школы звонили…»

— С кем говорил? — как можно беззаботнее спросил Джон.

— С мистером Филипсом.

— За… — Джон вдохнул как можно глубже, будто перед нырком на большую глубину. — Зачем?

Джек Ватсон отложил телефон на стол и принялся разливать бульон по тарелкам.

— Как-то странно. Впрочем, всякое бывает. Он звонил мне пару часов назад, но я не снял трубку, потому что был занят. А сейчас я ему перезвонил узнать, в чем дело. Оказалось, что он просто ошибся номером, извинялся. Хвалил тебя, — на последних словах он обернулся к сыну и подмигнул ему.

Джон не верил, что он не ослышался. Ошибся номером? Хвалил? Кого — ЕГО?.. Возможно ли это?

— Хвалил? Он точно говорил обо мне?

— А что, это не ты разве у нас отличник?

— Эм, я, но только…

— Ну и научись уже принимать заслуженную похвалу окружающих людей, тем более таких авторитетных, как директор школы, — все так же улыбаясь, Джек поставил тарелки на стол и потрепал Джона по голове.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — рассмеялся Джон, вдруг осознав, что с плеч упала огромная гора.

«Ему удалось! Шерлоку удалось! Боже…»

Дальше ужин протекал за их обычной беседой: обсуждали события прошедшего дня — те, о которых можно было рассказать, поэтому в основном говорил Джек. Так Джон узнал, что расследование, которым руководил отец, вышло на след очень ловкого мошенника, но имя его пока установить не удавалось. Впрочем, он знал, что его отец рано или поздно докопается до правды. Тем более что, по его словам, сегодня удалось вычислить потенциального свидетеля. Оставалось дело за малым — найти его и выудить нужную информацию.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, пап! Ты же лучше всех, ты поймаешь его!

— Конечно, поймаю! Только хорошо бы это случилось пораньше.

Когда Джон доел суп, он подошел к раковине вымыть тарелку.

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно! — от души поблагодарил он отца за вкуснейший бульон, который мог готовить только он.

— На здоровье, сынок. Наелся? Если нет, можем закусить сэндвичами.

— Нет, спасибо, правда, я сыт, — Джон убрал тарелку в шкаф и, вытирая руки, чмокнул отца в щеку. — Я учить уроки.

— Кстати, Джон, — тому не удалось сделать и пары шагов с кухни. — Я все понимаю: экзамены, зачеты, контрольные, тесты, репетиторы. Я горжусь тем, что мой сын так прилежно учится и обязательно поступит в колледж. Но…

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Меня беспокоит, что ты слишком много времени проводишь за книгами и ни с кем не встречаешься.

— Папа, ты снова о своем, — улыбнулся Джон. — Мне некогда. Скоро экзамены.

— В твоем возрасте я уже ухаживал за твоей мамой.

Джон немного нервно сглотнул, после чего подошел к отцу и обнял его сзади.

— Я знаю. Ты уже когда-то рассказывал об этом: вы сначала дружили два года, потом ты стал за ней ухаживать, а через год сделал ей предложение, и она, к твоему удивлению, согласилась. А я родился, когда ты уже учился в академии, — он помолчал, поглаживая отца по плечам. — Просто, видимо, я еще к этому не готов. И еще не встретил подходящего человека.

— А чем тебе не нравится Мэри?

— Пааап, — недовольно протянул Джон, выпуская его из объятий, и, обогнув стол, облокотился на него локтями.

— Она очень милая и приличная девушка.

— Она избалованная назойливая эгоистка, — проворчал Джон, — которая преследует меня, где бы я ни появился.

— Она хорошая. И ты ей определенно нравишься. Она передавала тебе привет, кстати: вчера я встретил ее в парке по пути с работы, — видя, как Джон скептически морщил лоб, Джек продолжил: — Ты мог бы быть к ней снисходительнее, ведь не так просто быть любимой племянницей такого влиятельного человека, как Хенри Филипс, это накладывает свой отпечаток. Он ее вырастил, старался заменить отца, потакал во всем. Она не виновата, что ее так воспитали.

— Пап, — неуверенно начал Джон. — Ты же не предлагаешь мне с ней встречаться, потому что она племянница нашего влиятельного директора?..

— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, сынок, — поспешил уверить его Джек. — Я предлагаю тебе всего лишь присмотреться к ней повнимательнее.

— Я постараюсь, — согласился с ним Джон, только чтобы поскорее закончить этот разговор.

– Вот и молодец, – Джек удовлетворенно улыбнулся и встал включить чайник. — Будешь чай?

— Нет, спасибо, я перед сном лучше молока выпью, — Джон, наконец, улучил момент выскользнуть из кухни, пока отец снова не завел разговор о Мэри.

Нет, нет и еще раз нет: только не она. И вообще — ему и правда некогда.

Джон закрыл дверь, вытащил из рюкзака учебник по биологии и сел за компьютер, чтобы распечатать вопросы к экзамену. Конечно, он прилежно занимался весь год: и на уроках, и самостоятельно, и с репетитором. Вопросы ему были нужны, чтобы как-то систематизировать сам процесс подготовки к аттестации. Оставалось только вспомнить подзабытое и хорошенько повторить недавно пройденное. Ничего сложного, просто немного концентрации на деле.

Если хоть на минуту его мысли покинет его благородный зеленоглазый спаситель…

Тем временем в офис Шерлока вошел Майкрофт.

— Так-так-так. Нашел себе новое приключение? — обошелся тот без приветствия и сразу перешел к делу.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — иронично улыбаясь, ответил Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от монитора компьютера.

— Зачем тебе понадобился компромат на директора St James School?

— Вопрос ведь риторический?

— Перестанешь ты когда-нибудь паясничать?

— Нет, не могу лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать, как ты морщишься, когда злишься.

— Шерлок, что ты задумал? — старший Холмс предсказуемо быстро терял терпение.

— А Антея тебе разве этого не доложила? Мне казалось, в ее обязанности входит информировать тебя о каждом моем шаге или просьбе.

— Только если это касается таких серьезных вещей. Зачем тебе понадобился подставной свидетель?

— Ты же выполнил мою просьбу, по твоей реакции вижу, что это так. Весьма оперативно, должен заметить, — Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от компьютера и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на брата.

— Да, и надеюсь потом об этом не пожалеть.

— Объяснения требуются?

— Боже, дай мне сил, — сквозь зубы проворчал Майкрофт, закатывая глаза и опускаясь в кресло напротив брата. — Изволь, будь любезен.

— Лучше пока отвести все стрелки от Томаса Рида и отвлечь внимание копов на подставную утку, чтобы дать ему потерять бдительность и привести нас к более серьезной птице.

— Вижу, что у тебя есть план.

— В точку.

— И ты не собираешься им делиться со мной.

— Нет.

— Но риски все должен взять на себя я? Я ведь знаю, о ком идет речь, Шерлок. И не думай, что я до сих пор ничего не предпринял, потому что уделил этому вопросу недостаточно внимания. Все же, он мой главный оппонент на выборах.

— Да брось, какие риски? У тебя-то?

— Представь себе.

— Майкрофт, ну ты же мой старший брат и должен доверять мне, — полуиронично, полусерьезно протянул Шерлок.

— Хм, занятно, что о наших кровных узах ты вспоминаешь, только когда у тебя возникает необходимость в моих ресурсах.

— Не будь занудой.

— Все слишком серьезно.

— Поэтому я тебе говорю — доверься мне.

— Как вообще ты вышел на St James School и ее покровителей? Мне казалось, ты давным-давно завязал с расследованиями. Зачем тебе вообще все это нужно?

— Неважно.

**20 мая 2014 года**

Калейдоскоп событий закружил Джона с самого утра.

Мысль: «Разбудите меня, я точно сплю» навязчиво преследовала его, как и накануне. Только в этот раз все было ровно наоборот. Не успел он переступить порог школы, как его тут же перехватила секретарь директора, улыбаясь тщательно отрепетированной, вполне широкой, но фальшивой улыбкой.

— Мистер Ватсон, прошу вас проследовать за мной к мистеру Филипсу.

— Зачем?

— У господина директора к вам важный разговор.

Джон пожал плечами и пошел следом, гадая, что его там ждет. После вчерашнего ожидать он мог всего, чего угодно. Но только не этого...

— Джон, дорогой мой мальчик! — радушно приветствовал его мистер Филипс, поднимаясь с места и выходя из-за стола, едва он показался на пороге; Джону даже как-то не верилось, что этот человек еще вчера желал сжить его со свету без всякой на то причины. — Как я рад тебя видеть. Как рука? Не болит? Может, нужна помощь?

— Спасибо, все хорошо, — проговорил Джон, совсем сбитый с толку таким радушием.

— Что ж, я рад, очень рад.

— Почему я здесь?

— О, мне не дает покоя наш вчерашний разговор. Я всю ночь не мог заснуть.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Да ты присядь.

— Спасибо, не стоит. Скоро звонок.

— Мда. Ну, как угодно. На чем я остановился?

— На том, что вы не спали всю ночь. Но я не понимаю, как это связано со мной.

— Да-да. Вчера к вечеру выяснились некоторые обстоятельства. То есть, я хочу сказать… Словом, я верю, что ты невиновен, и хочу принести тебе свои извинения за вчерашнее недоразумение. Ни о каком отчислении речь не идет, мы ведь сможем сделать вид, что вчера ничего не произошло, правда? Ты же принимаешь мои, поверь, самые искренние извинения?

Джон слушал это и гадал, что же такого мог сказать ему Шерлок, чтобы его директора прямо подменили. От этой путанной речи его распирало желание расхохотаться, он изо всех сил сдерживался. Сделать вид, что вчера ничего не было? Да запросто, господи.

— Конечно, мистер Филипс.

— Папу не успел расстроить?

— Нет.

— Вот и славно! Ну, беги на урок, — последние слова директора прозвучали одновременно со звонком.

Джон кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Всю дорогу на урок литературы он не мог стереть идиотскую улыбку со своего лица, иной раз не в силах сдержать смешка. Холмс и впрямь волшебник. Встреча с которым его ждала аккурат после занятий.

«Всего несколько часов...»

По-сравнению с этим вся последующая предсказуемая язвительность и подколы одноклассников — просто суета. А вот выражения лиц главных недругов, обескураженных его появлением, возможно, даже стоили того, чтобы оказаться вчера на пороге отчисления.

***

Шерлок расхаживал по офису, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Совещание шло уже второй час. Он знал наперед практически все, о чем докладывали ему подчиненные. Заказы растут, клиентская база постоянно пополняется, рейтинг компании бьет все рекорды. Даже некоторые клиенты конкурентов сделали выбор в пользу “SH PR Consulting” — это не то чтобы удивляло, скорее доказывало, что компания развивается в правильном направлении. Все это он знал и так. Эти совещания были нужны не столько ему, сколько самим подчиненным — для поддержания дисциплины.

Выслушав последний отчет, Шерлок закончил совещание, распустив всех из комнаты переговоров, а сам вернулся в свой кабинет. Закурил.  
Еще полчаса, думал он, медленно выдыхая дым. Как бы скоротать время? Взгляд Шерлока упал на пачку визиток, принесенных секретаршей вместе с почтой. На самом верху лежала визитка «Честер Пицца». Ну, конечно. 

Шерлок сфотографировал визитку на телефон, после чего отправил снимок одному адресату в мессенджере. Спустя полминуты раздался звонок. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, прежде чем ответить.

— Приветствую, инспектор. Да, ты все верно понял: я нашел тебе новое дело. В принципе, если для тебя расследование при отсутствии трупов уже не так интересно, как на заре карьеры, можешь передать его другому ведомству, но проверка данной сети забегаловок должна быть осуществлена в самые короткие сроки. Я не знаю, что ты там найдешь, но могу предположить, что как минимум — нарушения трудового законодательства и санитарных норм, плюс — использование труда несовершеннолетних и двойную бухгалтерию. И это только то, что лежит на поверхности. А если копнуть поглубже — кто знает? Вот видишь, я уже слышу заинтересованность в твоем голосе. Да и не благодари за то, что избавил тебя от скучного уикенда с миссис Лестрейд. Да, я сволочь. Спасибо, буду ждать информацию и надеяться, что у них действительно имеются предполагаемые мной нарушения. Зачем мне это? В идеале я хочу, чтобы все «Честер Пицца» Лондона были закрыты раз и навсегда.

«Они должны получить по заслугам».

Он сбросил вызов, снова затянулся и затушил недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице. Кажется, только что он по-настоящему осознал, зачем ему все это. К черту все, сколько можно отрицать очевидное? Ведь ему снова хотелось жить, жить по-настоящему, а не существовать, как последние несколько лет. Хотелось дышать, смеяться, хотелось быть счастливым. И все это благодаря одному-единственному человеку. Но почему именно Джон, почему?! Разве мало он встречал молодых людей, похожих на Саймона? С такими же светлыми волосами и синими глазами, с такой же патологической тягой к неприятностям? Но сердце его выбрало именно Джона — о нем хотелось заботиться, вытаскивать из передряг, помогать настолько, насколько это в его силах. И он не мог не замечать пусть еще неосознанных, но вполне реальных ответных чувств с его стороны.

_Джона хотелось обнимать. Его до безумия хотелось поцеловать._

Он потер лицо руками. Что за наваждение… Он не должен даже думать об этом, Джон же еще совсем мальчишка.

«О, брось, брат отмажет тебя от чего угодно».

— Заткнись! — почти в голос проворчал Шерлок, подозревая, что сходит с ума. Он-то отмажет, как же…

В этот момент в дверь постучали.

— Да, — отозвался он, мигом взяв себя в руки.

В кабинет вошла секретарша Джейн.

— Мистер Холмс, здесь Джон Ватсон, говорит, что ему назначена встреча.

— Так и есть, пригласи его.

Девушка кивнула и вышла, а спустя несколько секунд в кабинет вошел человек, укравший покой великого и ужасного Шерлока Холмса.

— Добрый день.

— Привет, Джон, — улыбнулся Шерлок, подходя к нему и протягивая руку в знак приветствия.

Тот ее пожал, встречаясь с ним взглядом; рукопожатие на считанные доли секунды вышло более продолжительным, чем полагалось. Едва осознав это, Джон тут же его прервал и опустил взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет, и не заметил на мгновение недовольно прищурившихся кошачьих глаз хозяина кабинета.

Впрочем, быстро собравшись с духом, он заговорил, вновь глядя ему прямо в лицо:

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я хочу поблагодарить вас. Спасибо. Огромное. Я не представляю, что бы делал, если бы не вы.

— Пустяки, Джон, — попытался отмахнуться Шерлок, но тот продолжил:

— Нет, не пустяки, и вы это знаете. Я остался в школе только благодаря вам.

— А так же — своей невиновности.

— Она на самом деле никого не интересует, вы же знаете.

— Меня интересует, поэтому ты сейчас здесь, — пряча улыбку, Шерлок прошел за стол и сделал знак Джону присаживаться в кресло напротив.

Джон благодарно улыбнулся ему. Он хотел бы расспросить Шерлока о том, как ему удалось договориться с директором, но понял, что лучше сделать это позже. Стараясь не показывать смущения таким доверием (в самом деле, сколько они знакомы — неделю?), он сел, украдкой осматриваясь по сторонам. Это был очень уютный офис с большим дубовым столом, темно-зеленой кожаной мебелью (прямо как в гостиной Слизерина, улыбнулся про себя Джон, вновь вспомнив любимую историю), большим плазменным телевизором, шкафом и полками с книгами. На стене справа от стола висела карта Лондона, на которой флажками были отмечены какие-то точки с подписями. Возможно, флажки и подписи означают партнеров компании, мысленно предположил Джон. Несколько дольше взгляд его задержался на самих стенах, внимание к которым привлекали замысловатые обои с золотисто-черным орнаментом, напоминающим то ли вазу, то ли чашу, то ли светильник. 

— Это цветок, — с улыбкой уточнил Шерлок, заметив интерес гостя к дизайну кабинета.

— Кхм, простите, — Джон мысленно отругал себя за то, что отвлекся. — Засмотрелся. У вас здесь очень здорово.

— Наконец-то хоть кто-то оценил.

— Неужели никому не нравится?

— Представляешь, кое-кто даже считает это безвкусицей. Но мне плевать: я себя здесь очень комфортно чувствую. Иногда даже лучше, чем в своей квартире.

— А мне и там очень понравилось, — выпалил Джон, прежде чем сообразил, что, возможно, ведет себя слишком фамильярно, и тут же опустил взгляд, уставившись на свои руки: так не разговаривают с будущим шефом.

— Спасибо, – улыбнулся Шерлок, забавляясь его смущением.

«Знал бы ты, как я хочу снова увидеть там тебя...»

— Итак, — заговорил Холмс. — Мне нужен личный помощник. То есть человек, который будет мониторить мою почту и классифицировать письма по степени их важности, оперативно докладывать мне о них, вычленяя важную информацию, принимать мои звонки, когда я занят, сопровождать меня на встречах с партнерами в офисе и за его пределами. Когда немного вникнешь в суть нашей работы — для тебя это незнакомая область, я понимаю — сможешь вести первый этап переговоров с клиентами. Да-да, — Шерлок поднял руку в знак того, что понял незаданный вопрос Джона, — все это чудесно можно совместить с твоей учебой, не переживай. Пять через два на несколько часов после обеда — на мой взгляд, вполне неплохо.

— Вы уверены, что я — именно тот человек?

_Более чем._

— ...Я бы очень не хотел подводить вас.

— Абсолютно уверен, ты прекрасно со всем справишься. Четыреста фунтов в месяц тебя устроит?

Джон от неожиданности даже закашлялся.

— Все хорошо? — Шерлок выглядел обеспокоенно.

—Да, да… — немного хриплым голосом отозвался Джон, едва прочистив горло. Четыреста фунтов, черт побери! Против ста пятидесяти в пиццерии!

— Так устраивает?

— Да, да, конечно.

— Славно. Приступай тогда с завтрашнего дня. Жду тебя сразу после занятий.

— Буду около трех часов.

— Прекрасно. Так, еще один момент. Когда у тебя экзамены?

— Точных дат пока нет, но уже скоро.

— Сообщи, когда узнаешь. Скорректируем график.

— Обязательно, первым делом.

— Ну что ж, тогда добро пожаловать в команду, — Шерлок не сводил с него глаз.

— Спасибо! — Джон, который тоже не спешил прерывать этот зрительный контакт, с некоторой грустью понял, что встреча закончилась и ему сейчас придется уйти. — Ну... Тогда до завтра? — он немного неуверенно поднялся с места.

Только сейчас боковым зрением он заметил... череп, стоящий слева от Шерлока на столе за монитором компьютера. По-видимому, он должен был играть роль пресс-папье, поскольку под ним лежало несколько документов. Весьма некстати вспомнился Шекспир — этого любителя бессмысленной драмы они подробно проходили по литературе в прошлом году. Интересно, с какой целью этот «Йорик» поселился на столе Холмса.

Похоже, последний угадал его мысли.

— О, мы иногда беседуем, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Никуда не торопишься? — вдруг спросил он: ему не хотелось так скоро отпускать причину своей бессонницы.

— Нет, никуда, если не считать горы учебников, — немного нервно засмеялся Джон, ощущая, как кровь приливает к голове.

— Идем.

Шерлок встал и, захватив со стола телефон, направился к двери, кивнув Джону следовать за ним. Тот пошел, как и в первый день, будто это было самое естественное явление в его жизни. Шел и неосознанно любовался его осанкой, походкой, вздрагивающими на ходу локонами...

— Джейн, буду через пару часов, — бросил Холмс на ходу секретарше.

— Поняла, мистер Холмс.

— До свидания, — попрощался с ней Джон и направился вслед за Шерлоком к лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа на первый.

— Здорово, офис в самом центре! — воскликнул он, усаживаясь на пассажирском сидении Ламборгини и наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок поправляет дворник на лобовом стекле, прежде чем сесть за руль.

Его распирала необоснованная (если не считать того, что он принят на новую работу) радость и почти эйфория — снова ехать с ним, не задавая вопросов.

«Я действительно могу к этому привыкнуть...»

— Почему сегодня не на велосипеде? — Шерлок приоткрыл окно со своей стороны.

— Да колесо немного спустило, а утром подкачать не успел.

— Понятно. Ты как? — кивнул Шерлок на забинтованную руку Джона, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

— Терпимо, ерунда. Заживет. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но бросил короткий критический взгляд на рассеченную вчера губу Джона. Тот поймал этот взгляд и вновь почувствовал, что краснеет. Он непроизвольно облизал губы от волнения, и Холмс тут же отвел взгляд и надавил на газ.

— Ремень пристегни.

— О, да, точно.

От Бейкер-стрит первые несколько минут ехали молча. Мысли Джона то и дело возвращались во вчерашний день и к тому, кто не позволил превратить его в кошмар.

— Представляете, директор даже извинился, — Джону не терпелось узнать подробности, поэтому он сам вновь вернулся к этой теме.

— Представляю, каким идиотом он выглядел.

— Честно говоря — да, — Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся своим звонким чистым смехом.

— От него не убудет, если хоть раз поступит, как джентльмен, — Шерлок говорил серьезно, но не мог перестать улыбаться: он был рад, что смог помочь Джону, он был рад, что все получилось, он был рад, что у мальчишки на вечер нет планов.

— Вчера места себе не находил, пока отец не пришел и не сказал, что звонил директор, который ошибся номером и попутно хвалил меня. Даже за уроки сесть не мог, пока не убедился, что все в порядке.

— Я бы позвонил тебе вчера сразу после встречи, но твоего номера у меня по-прежнему нет.

— Ой. Совсем забыл вчера его вам записать, — Джон помолчал. — Я не знаю, как вас благодарить. Вы меня просто спасли. Опять.

— Не преувеличивай.

— Как вам удалось его убедить?

— Скажем так, я сумел найти с ним общий язык.

— И все-таки, что вы ему сказали?

— Не бери в голову, Джон, спокойно заканчивай год и ни о чем не думай, — Шерлок заметил, что Джон хотел бы продолжить разговор, но сдержался, вероятно, боясь его рассердить; но честно ответить на этот вопрос он бы все равно не смог, поэтому обрадовался, когда увидел, что они приблизились к пункту назначения. — Приехали, — он остановил машину напротив кафе, вход в которое притаился между двумя высокими зданиями почти на их стыке, — ты отблагодаришь меня, если нормально пообедаешь: какой бы престижной не считалась школа, еда в 90% случаев там отвратительная.

— Это точно, — Джон выбрался из машины вслед за Шерлоком, и они вдвоем вошли в неприметное с виду заведение: казалось, все люди идут мимо, попросту не замечая, что на их пути оказалось такое уютное место.

«Ну, просто вылитый Дырявый котел», — усмехнулся про себя Джон.

Впрочем, место и правда было на него похоже (уютный полумрак, деревянная мебель, весьма… интересная публика и почти домашняя атмосфера), только владельцем оказался не старина Том, а обаятельный итальянец Анджело (имя было написано на его бейджике), который бросился приветствовать их, едва они успели переступить порог.

— Шерлок! Ну что за негодник — столько лет не вспоминать про меня!

На вид Джон мог бы дать ему лет сорок пять. Это был полноватый высокий человек приятной наружности с роскошными бакенбардами, переходящими в элегантную бороду, и с длинными волосами, завязанными сзади в хвост. Окончательной полноте образа радушного гостеприимного хозяина способствовали пушистые усы.

— Неправда, я был здесь не так давно, — учтиво, но немного нервно, как показалось Джону, улыбаясь, ответил Холмс.

— С математикой у тебя всегда были проблемы, уж я-то знаю! Клэр просто с ума сойдет, когда узнает, кто к нам сегодня заглянул! Помнишь еще свою учительницу?

— Конечно, передавайте супруге от меня большой привет. Тот стол в углу свободен?

— Для тебя — всегда, прошу, — хозяин проводил их к указанному столику и, дождавшись, пока они усядутся, вручил им два меню.

— Пришлю к вам официанта через несколько минут. Все блюда за счет заведения!

— Спасибо, Анджело, но не стоит…

— Это даже не обсуждается! — воскликнул тот, не давая Шерлоку договорить и приобнимая его за плечи. — Я слишком рад видеть тебя, чтобы позволить тебе платить. И, к слову, я очень рад, что ты пришел сюда не один. Как зовут твоего юного друга?

Проговорив последние слова, он выхватил из кармана зажигалку и, продолжая улыбаться, зажег свечку на столе.

— Это Джон. Анджело, мы не… — попытался, было, возразить Холмс, но напрасно.

— Хорошего вам вечера! Чувствуйте себя, как дома, — подмигнул он и быстрым шагом удалился в сторону кухни.

Джон, странно улыбаясь, несколько секунд после этого смотрел на свечу в стеклянной подставке, подвигал ее туда-сюда, потом сказал:

— Это… мило.

— Не обращай внимания, — как можно небрежнее произнес Шерлок, незаметно пытаясь выяснить реакцию Джона на все, что он только что услышал. Еще никогда ему так не хотелось придушить Анджело за его радушное любопытство и непосредственность. И маловероятно, что Джон воспринял его болтовню исключительно как шутку. Вот дерьмо. Почему ему взбрело в голову привезти его именно сюда?.. Это вышло как-то само собой и сейчас казалось ужасной идеей.

Из динамиков доносилось пение какого-то итальянское трио, но Джон никак не мог сосредоточиться на мелодии. Слишком много неожиданной информации свалилось на него только что. То есть, все же очевидно: Анджело недвусмысленно намекнул на то, что Шерлок уже бывал здесь раньше в компании… мужчины. И встреча (встречи?) эта явно носила романтический характер, иначе зачем зажигать свечу?.. Впрочем, новость эта не вызвала в нем принятой в обществе брезгливости, а, напротив, — укол… ревности? Эти мысли вкупе с теми, что бродили в его голове накануне, грозили окончательно лишить его самообладания, поэтому он решил сделать вид, что ровным счетом ничего не произошло, что его только что не приняли за бойфренда Шерлока Холмса.

— Он забавный, — улыбнулся Джон, кивнув в сторону кухни, и стал изучать меню. — Обожаю пасту.

— В нем умер великий юморист, — в тон ему ответил Шерлок, ощущая, как напряжение понемногу начало отпускать его: похоже, Джон либо и вправду не придал значения словам Анджело, либо… для него это не важно. Но не мешало бы выяснить поточнее. — Я тоже люблю пасту. Что будешь пить?

— Мне не подадут то, чего бы мне хотелось, поэтому сок.

Шерлок взглянул на него поверх папки меню и загадочно улыбнулся. Джон не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, но тут же снова отвел взгляд.

— Вы уже готовы сделать заказ? — к ним подошла улыбчивая официантка с блокнотом и ручкой.

— Да, пожалуйста: две пасты, свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и бутылку красного вина, — Шерлок закрыл меню и отдал ей, Джон сделал то же самое.

Девушка кивнула и удалилась.

— Джон, все в порядке? — спустя минуту странной тишины спросил Холмс, наблюдая, как тот нервно теребит салфетку, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Да, а почему что-то должно быть не в порядке? — тот все-таки с усилием оторвал взгляд от салфетки и посмотрел на него.

— Давай начистоту: да, я гей. Тебя это смущает?

— Нисколько, — моментально отозвался Джон, четко для себя понимая, что так и есть.

— Хорошо. А то мне показалось, что ты сейчас снова от меня сбежишь.

Джон вдруг от души рассмеялся, распознав шутливый тон собеседника в последней фразе.

— Вот уж ни за что!

— А, ну да. Работа, — притворно-серьезно констатировал Холмс.

— Ну и это тоже, — аналогично ответил Джон.

— Какая нынче меркантильная молодежь, — Шерлок в шутку закатил глаза.

— Неправда! Просто не хочу оставлять вас без такого незаменимого помощника, как я!

Теперь рассмеялся Шерлок. Джон же понятия не имел, откуда в нем взялась вдруг эта смелость и даже дерзость. Еще никогда он не чувствовал такой легкости в общении, они разговаривали на равных, и Джон совсем не ощущал их разницы в возрасте и положении.

Заказ принесли достаточно скоро. Вся неловкость быстро позабылась и встреча пошла как по маслу, будто так беседовать в кафе было самым привычным для них делом.

— И все-таки, почему вы… — наконец, решился Джон задать важный для него вопрос.

— Шерлок, просто Шерлок, Джон, — перебил тот его. — Давай уже по имени и на «ты». Это существенно облегчит нам процесс общения.

— Шерлок, — кивнув, тихо повторил Джон, ощущая, как вдруг пересохло во рту.

— Кстати, я всегда был доволен своим именем. Так что, пожалуйста, постарайся смеяться хотя бы через раз, хорошо? — усмехнулся Шерлок, наливая Джону бокал вина и наслаждаясь тем, как он покраснел.

Ватсон не сразу сообразил, что Холмс валяет дурака, припоминая ему его феерическое «ну и имечко!».

— Я не собираюсь смеяться, честно! — вопреки своим словам, Джон с трудом боролся с подступающим приступом хохота, тем более что собеседник тоже не особенно пытался скрыть веселье. — И все-таки. Почему _ты_ делаешь это?

— Делаю что?

— Помогаешь мне.

— Потому что могу. Этого недостаточно?

— Не знаю. Это… странно.

«Не то слово», — ехидно поддакнул внутренний голос Холмса.

Нет, для него ничего странного не было, но рассказать все это Джону он просто не мог.

Расценив молчание Шерлока, как нежелание продолжать эту тему, Джон решил ее сменить и обратил, наконец, внимание на бокал, который Холмс только что поставил перед ним.

— Вино?

— Что с ним не так?

— Просто ты первый взрослый, который предлагает мне алкоголь.

— О, спасибо за «взрослого». Теперь я чувствую себя по-настоящему старым. Уверен, у меня даже появилось несколько новых седых волос.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Нет, я вижу, что все в порядке.

Шерлок улыбнулся одними уголками губ, и Джон снова не удержался от того, чтобы не облизать свои.

— Вино гораздо лучше и полезнее, чем та отрава, которой тебя накачали тогда в клубе.

— Это точно, папа тоже всегда говорит, что лучше пить несмешанный алкоголь.

— Кстати, о моих волосах, — Шерлок от души продолжал развлекаться. — Помнится, ты как-то назвал меня «шикарным брюнетом с машиной».

— Не напоминай. Я был в ужасном состоянии, и мне до сих пор стыдно.

— То есть, ты больше так не считаешь?

— Да нет, я не это… не то… черт!

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Да шучу я. Расслабься. Итак, — он поднял бокал, Джон — тоже: — Давай выпьем за начало твоей карьеры в сфере рекламы!

— Надеюсь, не разочарую.

— Это вряд ли.

Раздался еле слышный звон бокалов; они сделали по глотку сладкого напитка, обменявшись широкими искренними улыбками.

Они не заметили, как провели здесь, за этим уютным столиком в углу кафе, больше двух часов. Джон говорил с Шерлоком обо всем на свете и параллельно думал: вот они сидят здесь, такие разные люди, которые и встретиться-то не должны были по всем законам логики, но, тем не менее, это случилось. Все это было странно, но Джон мечтал, чтобы этот ужин не заканчивался никогда. И он не лгал — его действительно не смущало то, что Шерлок гей. Его смущали свои собственные мысли по этому поводу. Он отчаянно их игнорировал, заталкивал на самую дальнюю окраину сознания, обещая себе подумать обо всем позже, и просто наслаждался происходящим «здесь и сейчас».

Увы, когда люди прекрасно проводят время вместе, оно в отместку за невнимание к себе нарочно ускоряет свой бег. Махнув Анджело рукой на прощание и радуясь, что тот не успел подойти попрощаться лично, Шерлок направился к выходу. Джон, конечно, — за ним. Холмс открыл перед ним дверцу авто, дождался, пока тот сядет, и, закрыв ее, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем сесть на свое место. Джону же было жаль уезжать из этого почти волшебного заведения, хоть он и понимал, что уже поздно, а ему еще весь оставшийся вечер сидеть над учебниками. Боже, как ему не хватало в жизни такой же сказки, которая с недавних пор мерещилась ему повсюду! Но, кажется, в ней все-таки появился один волшебник.

— А что ты все-таки тогда имел в виду? — все не отступал Шерлок от темы про «шикарного брюнета», заводя мотор.

— Ох, ну… — Джон замялся, и Холмс заметил, как щеки его несколько порозовели.

— Ну — что?

— Я бы хотел быть похожим на тебя. Ты стильный.

«Тебе что, только что сделали комплимент?»

— Темный цвет тебе не пойдет, — улыбнулся Шерлок и, поддавшись порыву, взъерошил волосы Джона. — Лучше всего просто будь собой.

Джону так хотелось, чтобы Шерлок как можно дольше не убирал свою руку с его головы, но тот довольно скоро вернул ее на руль.

Они ехали в уютном молчании. Как оказалось, не только музыка и скорость могли подарить Джону желанную свободу. С Шерлоком ему дышалось по-настоящему легко…

Джон за подобными мыслями даже не заметил, как они доехали до его дома.

— Спасибо за классный вечер. Было очень здорово.

— Дай мне свой мобильник.

Джон вытащил его из кармана и протянул ему. Первые несколько секунд он непонимающе наблюдал, что тот делает, пока не зазвонил телефон Шерлока и до него не дошло. Он хохотнул.

— Все, — Шерлок сбросил вызов и вернул ему телефон, мимолетно коснувшись его пальцев своими. — Теперь будем на связи без посредников. До завтра, Джон.

— До завтра, Шерлок.

Они обменялись полуулыбками на прощание, прежде чем Джон вышел из машины и скрылся за дверью своего дома. Шерлок не сразу тронулся с места. С минуту он просто сидел, немного даже съехав по сиденью вниз и глядя в потолок салона пустым взглядом. Во что он ввязался? Он же сегодня лично подписал себе приговор на постоянную, ежедневную пытку. Пытку видеть, тесно общаться и работать бок о бок с человеком, рядом с которым мечтал однажды проснуться и больше никогда его от себя не отпускать. Пытку понимать, что этого никогда не случится.

«Ой ли?»

Именно так. По-сравнению с ним Джон еще совсем юн, едва ли у него была хоть одна девушка, не говоря уже о… Нет, он даже не имеет права думать о нем в этом смысле. И, в конце концов, уроки прошлого, обошедшиеся слишком дорого, не должны быть напрасными.

Собравшись с мыслями и выкурив две сигареты подряд, Шерлок все же заставил себя уехать оттуда и вернуться в офис, где у него еще оставались незавершенные дела.

Джону же после такого насыщенного вечера стоило немалых трудов сосредоточиться на учебе, но дичайшим усилием воли ему все же удалось взять себя в руки и начать думать об истории Англии, а не о Шерлоке. То, что отец был сегодня на смене, было как нельзя кстати: хоть не придется насильно запихивать в себя ужин, чтобы не объяснять, почему он не голоден. Тщательно заучивая и конспектируя основные исторические события своей страны, Джон старательно отгонял из мыслей все воспоминания об их разговорах, отдельных фразах, улыбках и последнем случайном прикосновении. Но несколько раз самоконтроль все же подводил его, и он далеко не сразу обнаруживал, что вот уже минут десять думает вовсе не об учебе.

Его вообще начинало всерьез беспокоить то, как часто он стал о нем думать. И Джон подозревал, что симпатия эта далеко не только дружеская — эта мысль пугала больше всего. Но хвататься за спасательный круг благодарности было так удобно. Ведь более логичным и понятным было думать, что то тепло, которое он чувствовал всю вторую половину дня, проведенную с ним, можно списать на признательность за искреннее участие и помощь Холмса, но никак не на что-то… большее?

Джон нервно захлопнул учебник, понимая, что ничего сегодня больше не выйдет. Душ и крепкий здоровый сон — вот что ему нужно! Эти безотказные средства, которые всегда помогали ему привести мозги в порядок.

Уже лежа в постели и почти засыпая, Джон как наяву вновь увидел улыбку Шерлока и, тоже улыбаясь, сонно крепче обнял подушку.

_…В полумраке смутно знакомого просторного помещения он полулежит на диване и, запрокинув голову на мягкой подушке, прикусывает губы, стараясь сдержать стон наслаждения. Чьи-то ловкие руки порхают по его обнаженной груди, задевая пуговицы распахнутой рубашки, в то время как жаждущие губы оставляют влажную дорожку поцелуев от ключиц к шее. Еще мгновение, и он ощутит этот желанный поцелуй на своих губах, он уже чувствует жаркое дыхание в дюйме от своего лица, зарываясь пальцами в потрясающие локоны…_

_— Шерлок…_

Сон оборвался, Джон резко вскочил, широко распахивая глаза и садясь на постели, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как по виску ползет капля пота, и продолжая наяву ощущать невыносимое желание внизу живота.

Перед глазами все четче проступала картина: бар, полумрак, итальянские мотивы, зеленый взгляд и... будто звенящие в тишине полночной комнаты слова:

_«Да, я гей»_

***


	6. Глава 6

***

**21 мая 2014 года**

Утро тянулось и тянулось, не собираясь уступать время послеобеденным часам, которые Джон должен был впервые провести на работе в “SH PR Consulting”. Уроки сменяли друг друга, соревнуясь в продолжительности, мысли же бродили очень далеко от тем грядущих экзаменов, практики и расписания консультаций, лишая возможности сосредоточиться. Ватсон одновременно и ждал, и боялся наступления того момента, когда он вынужден будет снова встретиться со своим новым начальником. При одном воспоминании о прошедшей ночи к голове приливала кровь, начиная шуметь в ушах и будто бы отключая все окружающие его звуки. Он то и дело мысленно возвращался к тому сну, после которого не смог больше заснуть — так колотилось сердце.

Ему никогда раньше не снились подобные сны, ему никогда раньше не снились мужчины, ему никогда раньше не снилось _желание_. Плавно перетекающее в реальность. Он помнил это ощущение счастья, помнил то чувство нетерпения и сладкого предвкушения, помнил, что действительно желал _его_. И это было слишком реально, слишком очевидно, чтобы оставить какие-то сомнения. Во сне он хотел Холмса.

Хотел именно его. Не какую-то абстрактную девчонку, которую положено хотеть парням его возраста, а взрослого мужчину.   
Может, не в одном только сне?  
Боже, что с ним происходит?

Джон уронил голову на руки и локтем случайно столкнул с парты ручку, которая укатилась под ноги Майку. Тот, заметив это, взглядом будто спросил: с тобой все нормально? Джон, достав ручку, кивнул, отводя взгляд: все хорошо.

Не настолько хорошо, насколько ярко отпечаталась в его памяти мягкость темных локонов, струящихся сквозь пальцы… А эти манящие зеленые глаза, на которые он обратил внимание еще в первый день? Он же тогда запомнил каждую черточку его лица, и впечатления от этой встречи перекрывали суть тех обстоятельств, при которых она состоялась. И ведь после, вспоминая случившееся, он восторгался красотой этого тогда еще незнакомца. Неужели это означает, что…

— Ватсон! — грубый голос учителя вырвал его из череды плутающих по краю осознания мыслей и вынудил открыть глаза.

Черт, он что, уснул?!

— Да, мистер Диккенс? — Джон почти подпрыгнул на месте.

— Спать надо по ночам! — рявкнул тот. — А сейчас, сделайте милость, уделите внимание предмету!

— Простите, сэр, — Джон виновато опустился на свое место.

Чертова химия! Сейчас было не просто не до нее — Джон с трудом вспомнил, на каком уроке находится, и вдруг осознал, что за полчаса не написал ни слова из лекции. Еще никогда минуты не ползли с такой черепашьей скоростью. Черт!.. Как медленно… Он решил во что бы то ни стало заставить себя внимательно следить за тем, что говорит преподаватель: может быть, так время сжалится над ним и потечет чуточку быстрее? Но как он ни пытался сконцентрироваться, ничего не получалось: вместо доски с формулами он видел смеющиеся зеленые глаза, вместо объяснений в голове то и дело звучали слова, облаченные в мягкий бархатный баритон: «да, я гей, тебя это смущает?».

Это настоящее наваждение. Нет, сам факт того, что его новый босс оказался человеком нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, его никак не смущал. Это была сущая правда, Джон не лукавил ни перед собой, ни перед Шерлоком: он никогда бы не стал осуждать человека за то, что он не похож на большинство, потому что слишком хорошо знал, каково это — всегда быть мишенью для оскорблений, злых шуток, насмешек и осуждения. Натерпелся за шестнадцать лет. Всегда находились люди, которым не нравился его внешний вид, немодная одежда, поношенные джинсы, простенький телефон, район, рюкзак… Он научился справляться с этим потоком негатива, не принимая все эти слова близко к сердцу. Здесь было все привычно и понятно. А вот как не принимать близко к сердцу это ночное откровение?

«Чего ты так разволновался? Так или иначе, маловероятно, что ты окажешься в его вкусе».

Боже, о чем, о чем, о чем он думает?!..

Он что, серьезно сейчас представил себя в паре с другим мужчиной?

В горле вдруг резко пересохло. Не контролируя себя и забыв о правилах поведения на уроке, Джон вытащил бутылку воды из рюкзака, но, не успев сделать и пары глотков, сильно закашлялся, едва не выронив злосчастную минералку и не расплескав ее на себя и на соседей.

От новой вспышки гнева учителя спас его только звонок, подаривший небольшую передышку от творящегося в голове хаоса.

— Джон, ты как? — нагнал его Стэмфорд на выходе из класса.

— В смысле? — Джон остановился, вдруг сообразив, что не дождался Майка, хотя раньше они везде ходили вместе.

— Ты весь урок был какой-то странный. Или это потому что нас продержали там без перерыва два часа, или ты заболел.

— Нет, все нормально. Просто не выспался. Что у нас сейчас?

— Физра. 

— Супер.

Джон намеревался загонять себя там до полуобморочного состояния в надежде выгнать из головы навязчивые образы и пугающие мысли.

— Так, рассказывай, как прошло, — не отставал Майк, пока они шли в спортзал.

— Прошло что?

— Ну, я так и не перезвонил тебе позавчера. Что хотел твой брюнет, и как собеседование?

«Твой брюнет».

— Да так, ерунда, — Джону почему-то не хотелось ничего рассказывать Майку.

— Ерунда? Из-за ерунды такой человек в рабочее время приезжает за тобой в школу на своей суперской тачке? А не с этим ли визитом связана отмена твоего отчисления?

— Майк, ну что ты говоришь? — Джон старательно избегал встречаться с другом взглядом. — Зачем кому-то разгребать чужие проблемы?

«Действительно, зачем?»

«Потому что могу», — послышался в голове ответ-воспоминание.

— Так расскажи, как тогда умудрился остаться в школе?

— Ну, честно говоря, я сам не понял. Но вчера утром мистер Филипс вызвал меня к себе и извинился, просил забыть о случившемся. Говорил что-то о том, что был неправ или что-то в этом духе.

— Ты даже не запомнил?

— Майк, зачем мне дословно запоминать все, что он говорит? Лучше я выучу лишний параграф по этой долбанной химии…

Так, почему у него нет желания рассказывать Майку о том, что остался в школе именно благодаря Шерлоку? Раньше он, не задумываясь, выкладывал ему все обо всем, происходящем в своей жизни. Почему сейчас промолчал? Это что, тоже доказывает, что _что-то_ происходит?

Либо, успокаивал себя Джон, переодеваясь в спортивную форму в раздевалке, не происходит ничего, это всего лишь результат его тотального переутомления за последний год — едва ли он находил время на отдых, совмещая работу и учебу, а двумя годами ранее — еще и практику и волонтерство.

После традиционной разминки, стометровки и отжиманий преподаватель позволил мальчишкам поиграть в баскетбол до перерыва, после которого грозился устроить кросс на четыре километра.

Топот, крики и стук спортинвентаря занимающегося в зале класса сливались для Джона в один неразборчивый гул, а мяч будто бы выстукивал свой игровой ритм не по деревянному полу, а внутри его черепа, безуспешно пытаясь выбить оттуда сегодняшние думы. Ну какой из него гей, в самом деле? Никакого подобного примера перед глазами у него никогда не было, с геями он даже не общался — просто не доводилось. Воспитывал его отец хоть и без матери, но в духе традиционной семьи. Много рассказывал о жизни с его мамой, рассуждал о том, какой должна быть идеальная девушка, ставя ее в пример. Никогда никакого намека на то, что этому может существовать какая-то альтернатива. То есть, у него никак не должны были появиться мысли и желания вроде тех, которые появились и теперь мучили его и лишали спокойствия.

И вообще, продолжал утешать себя Джон, вот он дружит с Майком, и вовсе не чувствует к нему ничего подобного. Он до сих пор даже не уверен, какого цвета его глаза — как-то не приходило в голову всматриваться. Так что все это — ерунда.

«Ну да, можно подумать, что “нормальные” парни чувствуют _это_ ко всем девчонкам подряд. Ты слышишь себя, Джон?»

Очень захотелось проораться на весь зал. И вряд ли бы ему полегчало даже после этого. Джон боялся, но очень ждал встречи с Шерлоком. Только это поможет ему понять, действительно это что-то значит, или это просто результат недосыпа и назойливой луны, светящей ему прямо в окно вот уже три ночи подряд.

— Ай! — Ватсон понял, что снова зазевался, когда ему в голову прилетел мяч.

— Извини, Джон, но хватит спать! — крикнул ему Майк. — Давай играй нормально!

— Ну, держитесь! — мяч и вправду помог ему проснуться и даже отключить на время тревожащие его мысли.

— Эй, Ватсон, в чем дело? _Такую_ резину гонять тебе скучно? — донеслось из-за спины.

«Ранкорн. Опять…»

Ловкий бросок — и вот мяч уже летит в корзину соперников.

— О чем он? — спросил не понявший скользкого замечания Майк, оказавшись рядом с Джоном.

— Понятия не имею, несет какую-то чушь третий день, — немного злорадно ухмыльнулся Джон Ранкорну в лицо: ничего у тебя не вышло, я по-прежнему в школе.

Тот верно расценил эту ухмылку и, кажется, даже побагровев от злости, крикнул:

— Урыть тебя мало, да мараться стыдно.

— Я тебя самого сейчас закопаю, Ранкорн! — крикнул Стэмфорд и, метко попав мячом в затылок не вовремя отвернувшемуся задире, подмигнул Джону, заставив того рассмеяться.

Он играл довольно хорошо и сосредоточенно, удивляясь самому себе и даже с успехом игнорируя колкие едкие шуточки «дружелюбных» одноклассников. Хорошо, когда Майк в школе, думал Джон. Все же какая-никакая, а поддержка против этого конгломерата выпендрежников. Кстати…

— Майк! — позвал друга Джон почти одновременно со звонком с урока.

— А? — тот все еще пытался отдышаться, подходя к нему.

— Извини, я так и не спросил: а почему тебя вчера не было?

— Траванулся чем-то позавчера вечером — ужас просто. Родители вызвали врача, а тот накачал меня какой-то химией. Я бы еще дома посидел, но мне сказали, что жить буду и отправили в школу, — хохотнул тот под конец фразы. — Освобождение только на вчерашний день.

— Понятно, а я даже тебе не позвонил…

— Вероятно, тебе было не до меня, — ухмыльнулся Майк.

— Стэмфорд, ну что за намеки, а? — немного нервно хохотнул Джон.

— Слухи, слухи, чувак, да я и сам видел твоего нового босса на офигенной тачке. Давай, колись, у вас любовь, а? — с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица спросил Майк.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Джон мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, стукнуть Стэмфорда и главное — никогда не врезаться в ту «офигенную тачку», причем все это — одновременно. Он понятия не имел, какие эмоции друг прочел по нему, пока Стэмфорд не расхохотался в голос.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, Джон!

Ватсон шумно выдохнул.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, Майк! — немного взвинчено, но с явным облегчением проговорил он.

— Извини, просто правда смешно.

— Я смотрю, то, что тебя не было в школе, не избавило тебя от новостей. Дай угадаю: источник — Facebook?

— В точку. Тебе тоже писали?

— И лучше тебе не знать, что именно.

— Ну, к черту их, давай серьезно: как собеседование? Что ты там будешь делать? Сколько денег тебе будут платить? А как с экзаменами будешь и с дальнейшей учебой?

— Стой-стой, притормози, приятель, — уже не злясь, ответил Джон. — Давай пойдем воды хоть выпьем, а то нас еще ждет кросс, не забыл? Да расскажу я тебе все по дороге! — уточнил Джон, заметив, что друг собирается ему возразить.

«Все», разумеется, он не расскажет. Хватит одной этой шутки и слухов…

Первые два километра отлично способствовали такому сегодня необычному рвению Джона к физическим нагрузкам (а то и перегрузкам). Ребята бежали группами с приличными интервалами вокруг школьного поля для игры в футбол и крикет. День выдался на редкость солнечным и теплым, вопреки прогнозу погоды, пророчившему накануне дожди и грозы. Вокруг было много зелени и кустов с распустившимися цветами, откуда доносилось приятное и успокаивающее пение птиц. Оказавшись на свежем воздухе в лучах приветливого солнца, Джон почти обрел такое шаткое, но все же желанное душевное спокойствие. Что он, в самом деле, вздумал сомневаться в себе? Он такой же обычный парень, как и все. Просто разгулялась его не в меру бурная фантазия, раз он начал путать благодарность с чем-то иным. В последнее время на него столько всего навалилось, что предсказуемо сдали нервы. Нужно просто перетерпеть это состояние и последовать совету отца: начать общаться с какой-нибудь хорошей девушкой. Не с Морстен, разумеется.

— Вот это офигеть, — послышался сбоку голос бегущего рядом Стэмфорда.

— А?

— Туда смотри! — друг указал пальцем на турник немного впереди, мимо которого пролегал их путь.

Джон сразу понял, что вызвало такой интерес. На нем занимался молодой человек года на два постарше них: высокий, подтянутый, казалось, он нарочно демонстрировал всем свои кубики пресса и загорелые накаченные бицепсы — его футболка лежала рядом с турником на рюкзаке. Неподалеку притаилась стайка девчонок, так же в восхищении поглядывающих на него. Конечно, было чем восхищаться. Джону, как и Майку, было далеко до таких идеальных по общепринятым меркам пропорций тела, тем более что вопрос роста решить было просто нереально. Джон даже непроизвольно замедлил бег — так трудно было отвести от него взгляд. И в этот момент спортсмен весьма изящно сделал сальто, опираясь на перекладину, и ловко спрыгнул на землю, сразу наклоняясь за бутылкой воды. Мгновение — и вот она уж струится по его темным волосам, лицу, груди…

Джон так засмотрелся, что споткнулся и едва не упал. В памяти вдруг всплыло воспоминание двухлетней давности. В то лето он ездил в лагерь для младших школьников, где вызвался быть волонтером. Был там один молодой человек, лет, наверное, на восемь постарше него и очень похожий на этого парня на турнике. Он тогда тоже приехал волонтером преподавать физкультуру. Его звали Сэм. Джон вспомнил, как старался не выпускать его из виду, как не пропускал его занятий под предлогом своей миссии («а вдруг кому-то станет плохо, вдруг кто-то не рассчитает нагрузки, кто же тогда окажет первую помощь?»), как ловил каждый его взгляд, как чувствовал некоторую неловкость, когда тот замечал, что он за ним наблюдает. Тогда Джону казалось, что это происходило, потому что он был прекрасным примером для подражания, неким образом идеала, к которому нужно стремиться. Помнится, он тогда тоже стал больше заниматься. Кроме того, Сэм однажды здорово его выручил, когда его начали задирать местные ребята, за что Джон так же был ему бесконечно благодарен. Они даже сдружились после этого, Сэм стал кем-то вроде его защитника от местных хулиганов, которые больше не рисковали связываться с Ватсоном. Джону было очень жаль уезжать. Уже много после возвращения домой он с теплой грустью вспоминал об этой краткосрочной дружбе и жалел, что они не обменялись телефонами и адресами…

Сейчас он внезапно понял, что, возможно, уже тогда с ним начало происходить _это_. Ведь точно такой же отговоркой перед самим собой он воспользовался, почувствовав симпатию к Шерлоку: благодарность, пример для подражания...

«Все еще уверен, что общение с девчонкой тебе поможет?»

Нет, не уверен. Он уже, черт подери, ни в чем не уверен!..

Оставшиеся два километра он бежал как в тумане из-за этого очередного откровения. Ноги уже начали гудеть, мышцы ломить, а легкие — гореть, но он не останавливался, даже несмотря на то, что Майк уже давным-давно отстал от него, воспользовавшись пышными кустами шиповника для передышки, скрытый от глаз учителя. Джон бежал, надеясь, что физическое изнеможение поможет ему перестать думать. Но надежды не оправдывались. Перед глазами то и дело вспышками мелькали фрагменты того самого сна, заставляя дышать глубже не только из-за бега.

Нет, думал Ватсон, этого все еще недостаточно для окончательных выводов. И глупо трактовать сон так уж буквально. Это всего лишь совпадение. И при чем тут вообще Сэм? В четырнадцать лет ему просто хотелось общения со старшим другом, вот и все. Это нормально! Это вовсе не повод причислять себя к…

— Джон!

«О, нет, только не сейчас».

На дорожке, ведущей от зала к полю, показалась знакомая фигура Мэри Морстен.

— Привет, Мэри, — Джон остановился на финише, упираясь ладонями в колени и пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание, и надеялся, что голос его не звучит слишком обреченно. — Ты разве не должна быть на уроке?

— Отпустили пораньше, чтобы мы могли подышать свежим воздухом.

— Понятно.

На финише кроме него было уже несколько ребят. Кто-то сидел на корточках, кто-то лежал, кто-то отжимался, дожидаясь, пока прибегут все остальные.

— Как я рада, что все хорошо закончилось! Не смогла тебя вчера поймать — ты как-то быстро улизнул после занятий.

— Спасибо. Да, вчера спешил по делам.

— Ну, неважно. Главное, что ты все еще с нами! — она бросилась обнимать его, стоило ему разогнуться. Еще никогда Джону так не хотелось вывернуться из объятий, будто его обнимала не девушка, а осьминог. — Мне с трудом удалось его уговорить.

— Прости?

— Ну, дядя передумал тебя отчислять, потому что я его попросила, — заявила Мэри, нехотя выпуская его из своей крепкой хватки.

— О, неужели, — больших трудов ему стоило удержать иронию в себе и не позволить ей прозвучать в голосе.

Вообще забавно, думал Джон: теперь у него целых две версии своего счастливого спасения. Но в красноречие мисс Морстен он верил менее охотно, чем в красноречие Холмса. Хорошо бы только все же как-то выпытать у него, как он сумел договориться с мистером Филипсом.

— Да, представь себе, чего только добрый дядюшка ни сделает, чтобы угодить своей любимой племяннице! — самодовольно продолжала Мэри, улыбаясь, и улыбка эта могла показаться вполне искренней, если бы не напоминала Джону хищный оскал…

— Да, уверен, тебе было непросто, — выдавил из себя Джон, только чтобы что-то ответить ей и не выглядеть грубым.

— Да уж, — кивнула та.

Поразительно, думал Джон, как она уверена в том, что это ее заслуга. И ведь никак это не опровергнуть.

— Эта физкультура меня убьет, — задыхаясь, выдавил из себя Майк, подбегая к ним и падая на траву, раскидывая руки и ноги на манер морской звезды. — Все. Я умираю и остаюсь здесь.

— Только попробуйте, мистер Стэмфорд, и аттестации вам не видать! — бросил проходящий мимо учитель, отмечая результаты в табеле, что заставило Майка подскочить и вытянуться едва ли не по-солдатски.

— Не так уж мне и плохо.

Джон рассмеялся, Мэри лишь окинула его презрительным взглядом.

— Короче, хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, — она повернулась к Майку спиной и встала напротив Джона почти вплотную. — Давай это отметим сейчас, после урока? Я знаю, у тебя сегодня больше нет занятий.

— Извини, Мэри, не получится.

— Почему на этот раз?

— Я спешу на работу.

— Ты когда успел найти новую?

— Мир не без добрых людей.

— А историю со старой что, так и оставишь?

— А что я могу сделать?

— У тебя отец — коп, а ты спрашиваешь, что ты можешь сделать? — казалось, девушка искренне недоумевала, как можно быть таким ослом.

— Мэри, о чем ты говоришь? — Ватсон ощутимо начал терять терпение. — Я никогда не допущу, чтобы папа использовал свое служебное положение в личных целях, да и он сам на это не пойдет.

— Как по-мещански, — вырвалось у девушки, но она сообразила, что сказала это зря, и досадливо прикусила губу.

— Называй это как хочешь, — жестко ответил Джон.

«Интересно, они все такие бестолковые и назойливые?!»

— Итак, класс! — раздался у них за спиной голос учителя. — Все получили зачеты, но имейте в виду, что это был лишь тренировочный забег. Занимайтесь в свободное время, иначе экзамен вам не сдать! — закончил он на этой «оптимистичной» ноте. — Все свободны!

— Но это будет значить, что ты признаешь свою вину, — почти прошипела Мэри в продолжение темы, прерванной учителем, понизив голос, чтобы ее никто кроме Джона не услышал.

— Нет, это будет значить, что я перевернул страницу и пошел дальше. Кстати, я пошел. — Джон обогнул ее и подошел к Майку, взглядом умоляя поспешить: — Идешь?

— Да, да, жажду поскорее попасть в душ, пока народу немного, а то очередь я не выстою.

— Точно.

— Пока, Мэри, — махнул ей рукой Майк и поспешил вслед за не попрощавшимся с ней Джоном, которому явно надоело растрачивать свои манеры на Мэри.

Та не удостоила Майка ответом, провожая мальчишек недобрым взглядом.

Потом достала телефон и снова, как это часто бывало после ее не слишком удачных встреч с Джоном, набрала номер сестры.

— Кристина, привет. Да мне все равно, что у тебя маникюр. Ты же не руками слушать будешь! Прикинь, Джон, оказывается, приличная свинья! Я тут ради него на рожон лезла, умоляя дядю не отчислять его, а этот… даже спасибо не сказал за мои старания, все как должное принял! Скажи мне еще раз, что за машину ты видела у школы позавчера днем? Ты уверена, что туда сел именно Джон? Да мне пофиг, что все судачат об этом, наши обожают трепать языком, мне важно, видела ли ты его своими глазами? Понятно. И что это был за тип? Ты не слышала, о чем они говорили? Нет, твою мать, я не считаю тебя спецагентом, я просто спрашиваю. Ладно, разберемся. Я че звоню. Тебе вроде удалось задружиться с Дереком, братом Стэмфорда? Что значит, при чем тут Ватсон?! Кристина, что хочешь делай, но узнай мне его адрес! Нет, его друг-идиот Майк мне его не даст, он уже однажды надул меня — я промоталась за восемь кварталов как дура! И у дяди я не буду спрашивать — чем меньше человек знает о моем плане, тем лучше. Придумай что-нибудь, не блондинка же! Бла-бла-бла, ты старше и все такое. Я тобой не помыкаю, ты же моя сестра! Не будь занудой, просто помоги мне. Да мне наплевать, что он сейчас меня не ценит. Я сумею это исправить.

Мэри повесила трубку и задумчиво посмотрела в сторону спортзала, куда уже успел уйти весь класс, и зашагала к выходу с территории школы. Она всегда получала то, чего хотела. И на этот раз отступать не собиралась.

***

У Шерлока день не задался с самого утра. Сперва у него сломалась кофемашина, лишив его привычного и такого необходимого по утрам кофеина, без которого он категорически не мог нормально проснуться, от чего неизменно становился раздражительным. Потом, на выезде с подземной парковки, у его Ламборгини спустило колесо, из-за чего пришлось добираться на работу на такси, бросив разбираться с машиной и эвакуатором консьержа. По пути его кэб попал в глухую пробку, в результате чего он опоздал на запланированную встречу и был вынужден извиняться перед важным клиентом, чем заниматься просто ненавидел. А кульминацией стала новость, свалившаяся на него, едва он успел переступить порог зала переговоров — тираж рекламных листовок в сто тысяч экземпляров для Land Rover, одной из ведущих автомобильных компаний страны, оказался испорченным.

— Вы издеваетесь? — Шерлок говорил тихо и почти спокойно, но вокруг воцарилась мертвая напряженная тишина: все сотрудники знали, что это спокойствие ох как обманчиво, и скоро неминуемо последует взрыв, сметающий все живое на своем пути.

— Мистер Холмс… — несмело начала секретарша Джейн, но Шерлок взглядом заставил ее замолчать.

— Андерсона ко мне. Живо.

— Его сегодня нет, он взял больничный.

— Тогда отправь за ним охрану. Пусть хоть ломают дверь и вытаскивают его из постели, но через полчаса он должен быть у меня в кабинете. Все ясно?

— А если…

— Если будет артачиться, натравлю на него полицию. И я не шучу.

Девушка быстро закивала и бросилась к телефону звонить охранникам. Несколько остальных сотрудников, дожидавшихся аудиенции босса, после такого его угрожающего вида решили ретироваться и попытаться решить свои вопросы без его участия — никто не любил попадать под его горячую руку.

Шерлок с грохотом захлопнул дверь своего кабинета. Ничего, ну абсолютно ничего эти идиоты не могут сделать без его контроля! Да, он часто отлучался в последнее время по _личным_ делам, но на то он и босс, в самом деле? Фирме десять лет, почему за это время было не набраться хоть немного ума и ответственности? Ничего, он им устроит. Пусть только привезут к нему этого слизняка, которого нужно было уволить еще после первого крупного промаха. И то, что его сегодня нет на рабочем месте — разумеется, совпадение. Гаденыш наверняка понял, что натворил, и специально не вышел на работу. Ну, ничего, это его не спасет.

Шерлок иногда сомневался, в здравом ли уме находился, когда брал Андерсона на работу. Не то чтобы в тот момент был особенный выбор — горели сроки, предыдущий дизайнер тоже проштрафился, а тут Грегори Лестрейд удачно рекомендовал ему своего друга Филиппа из Висконсина, который только-только перебрался в Англию, удачно женившись. Действовать нужно было быстро, и Шерлок рискнул.  
Планировалось, что Филипп закончит один конкретно взятый проект и все, но потом был еще один, потом еще, и никто не заметил, как этот уж прижился в “SH PR Consulting”. За это время он не раз испытывал его терпение, но всегда выходил сухим из воды. Только не на этот раз — всему есть предел. Похерить такой заказ — для этого нужно иметь особенный талант, которым Андерсон обладал сверх меры.

Отдав распоряжение секретарше срочно найти нового дизайнера, Шерлок коротал время ожидания, просматривая его досье и портфолио за все то время, что Андерсон работал на него. Ничего выдающегося, полная заурядность с редкими проблесками фантазии. Как, например, эта кампания по продвижению печенья. На рекламном буклете было изображено желтое пшеничное поле, голубое небо, пронизанное солнечными лучами, и человек, уплетающий печенье с выражением полного умиротворения на лице. На какую-то секунду мысли Шерлока улетели далеко от рекламы и накрывшегося тиража. Пшеничное поле вдруг напомнило ему чьи-то светлые волосы, которые он вчера с таким удовольствием взъерошил, не справившись с искушением…

Он одернул сам себя: Хватит. Хва-тит. Думай о работе. Думай о том, что завтра скажешь представителям Land Rover, если не придумаешь, как выкрутиться.

Ох, проще сказать, чем сделать, особенно если всю ночь ему снился синий океан его глаз.

«Возьми себя в руки! Ты же взрослый человек!»

Все просто — необходимо сразу, на корню пресекать любые мысли о Джоне, кроме рабочих. Он не мог позволить себе мечтать о том, кого заведомо не сможет получить.

«Боже, какой феерический бред. Да ты сможешь получить даже принца Уильяма, если захочешь».

Шерлок со злостью запустил ручку в противоположную стену и зарылся в волосы пальцами.

Это невыносимо. Как будто из них двоих это ему было шестнадцать.

Он вынудил себя снова взять папку и вернуться к просматриванию файлов портфолио Андерсона.

Вопреки приказу, незадачливого дизайнера привезли в агентство только через полтора часа. Это был невысокий молодой человек на вид лет двадцати восьми, с отросшими и не очень чистыми темными прядями волос на голове, с редкой бородкой и в очках. Весь его неопрятный и довольно помятый вид выражал старательно изображаемое недоумение по поводу такого «варварского» отношения к нему со стороны охраны фирмы и генерального директора в частности.

— Это беспредел! — крикнул он, как только два дюжих охранника втолкнули его в кабинет и прикрыли за ним дверь с той стороны. — Я буду жаловаться...

— Это сколько угодно, хоть Ее Величеству, — холодно процедил Холмс, не вставая со своего места, но пронизывая его ледяным взглядом. — Но сначала ты погасишь всю сумму ущерба, который агентство понесло по твоей вине, исправляя твою ошибку. Плюс ты компенсируешь убытки, которые фирма еще потратит на устранение твоей оплошности, включая оплату труда сотрудников, которые вынуждены будут работать сверхурочно.

— О чем вы вообще говорите? — Андерсон нервно потирал шею. — С чего вы решили, что я имею отношение к тому, что тираж испорчен?

«О, прекрасно. Будем строить из себя дурачка? Ну, хорошо».

— Ты отправляешь на печать файл и сразу покидаешь рабочее место, не проверив первые образцы, чтобы убедиться, что на выходе шрифты не слетели, и после этого не понимаешь, что произошло?

— Я проверил! — выпалил Андерсон.

— Я знаю, — холодно согласился Холмс.

Повисла пауза, во время которой дизайнер осознал, что прокололся.

— Ты понял, что натворил, — продолжал Шерлок, поставив локти на стол и скрестив пальцы, — но вместо того, чтобы поставить в известность менеджера, пока еще было можно что-то исправить, трусливо сбежал, побоявшись взять на себя ответственность. С той же целью ты сегодня сказался больным, надеясь, что так тебе это сойдет с рук, как сходило не единожды за полгода твоей работы здесь. Но на этот раз — не сойдет.

— Когда я уходил, все было в полном порядке! — продолжал стоять на своем Андерсон.

— Продолжать лгать бессмысленно.

— Я не собираюсь платить за то, что не досмотрел менеджер!

У Шерлока кончился тот небольшой запас терпения, который еще оставался у него после всех утренних событий.

— Ты гребанный дизайнер, Андерсон! — Холмс повысил голос и поднялся из-за стола. — Это твоя гребанная прямая обязанность — следить за тем, чтобы твоя гребанная работа была выполнена надлежащим образом! То, что происходит по твоей вине уже не в первый раз, недопустимо! Не забывай, где ты работаешь! Точнее — работал.

— В каком смысле «работал»?!

— Ты уволен.

— Но…

— И будь уверен, — не дал ему договорить Шерлок, — я сделаю все, чтобы ты не смог устроиться ни в одну приличную лондонскую типографию или агентство.

— Не имеете права! — уже полностью перешел на крик Андерсон. — К черту, да, хорошо, я виноват, и я заплачу. Но не надо ломать мне из-за этого карьеру!

— Ты прекрасно справляешься с этим самостоятельно.

— Из-за каких-то дурацких листовок вы лишаете меня работы — это неслыханно!

— Андерсон, ты идиот. Это не какие-то там «дурацкие листовки». К нам обратилась известнейшая на мировом рынке и на британском в частности автомобильная компания. От нас требовалось всего лишь напечатать несчастные сто тысяч экземпляров красивых буклетов для стенда лондонской международной выставки автопрома. От тебя, в частности, требовалось грамотно оформить, сверстать все и проследить за тем, чтобы все было напечатано без ошибок. Вместо этого ты подставляешь нашу компанию и строишь из себя жертву обстоятельств, тогда как на самом деле ты жертва своей беспросветной тупости. Вон.

— Я все исправлю! Я правда могу все исправить в кратчайшие сроки, дайте мне еще один шанс!

— Тебе не стоило давать и первого. Мало того, что ты придумал такое бездарное оформление одному из наших крупнейших заказчиков, ты еще умудрился превратить весь тираж в мусор. Здесь тебе не доверят больше даже вытирать пыль. Я сказал — вон.

— Мистер Холмс, вы несправедливы ко мне! У каждого бывают промахи!

— Но не каждый трусливо пытается свалить вину на другого. Мне позвать охрану, чтобы тебя проводили к выходу?

Андерсон выругался.

— А меня предупреждали, чтобы я не связывался с вашей конторой! Я этого так не оставлю! К черту вас и к черту ваш гребанный Лондон!

— Не раньше, чем ты вернешь агентству все до последнего фунта. Я прослежу за этим лично. Счет тебе привезут.

— Придурошный фрик! — громко проворчал Андерсон, выскакивая за дверь и едва не сбив с ног как раз подошедшего Джона, который стал свидетелем части этой эмоциональной беседы: хоть та и протекала за закрытой дверью, но велась на повышенных тонах.

Когда тот пробегал мимо него, Джон как раз спросил секретаршу о том, что там происходит.

— Слетел крупный тираж, а крайний срок — завтрашнее утро, — ответила она одновременно с распахнувшейся дверью в кабинет генерального директора.

— А ты что, новенький? — затормозил около него Андерсон, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы.

Джон успел лишь кивнуть, как лицо вылетевшего из кабинета человека перекосила презрительная гримаса:

— Счастливо оставаться! Запасись терпением и сразу начинай искать другую работу. Нормальные люди здесь не выживают. Этот тиран перекрывает весь кислород!

Джон как замер на этих словах, так и продолжал стоять на месте, глядя на дверь в холл, за которой только что скрылся этот рассерженный человек.

Мало что было понятно, кроме того, что его уволили. Вот только за что конкретно? Джон не верил, что Шерлок может сделать это не за дело. Пока шла перепалка, он четко услышал угрожающие нотки в голосе Холмса, и от всей души радовался, что не он был причиной такого гнева. Правда, он не знал, как теперь к нему заходить. Джон нерешительно глянул на секретаршу, и та улыбнулась ему, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Не обращай внимания. Он давно нарывался. Наш босс — вовсе не тиран.

— Как думаете, ничего, что я пришел раньше?

— Вот чего не знаю — того не знаю. Давай я уточню.

— Спасибо.

Девушка только успела снять трубку, как Шерлок сам вышел из кабинета. Выглядел он напряженным и сосредоточенным.

— Джейн, распорядись больше не впускать этого идиота в наш офис.

Только закончив фразу, он повернул голову и заметил Ватсона.

— Привет, Джон! — от недовольного выражения лица не осталось и следа, вместо этого его озарила теплая дружелюбная улыбка. — Ты рано сегодня, — он взглянул на часы.

«Боже, поразительно, как он может в один миг измениться, стать совсем другим», — пронеслось в светловолосой голове.

— Вижу, что я немного не вовремя, — Джон прочистил горло. — Привет.

— Да нет, рабочие моменты. Заходи.

Джон прошел за ним в кабинет и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Шерлок, на чье лицо вновь вернулось напряжение, тут же прошел за стол, тяжело опустился в кресло и почти машинально закурил. Джон молча наблюдал за ним, положив свой рюкзак на диван и присев в кресло для посетителей, рассудив, что лучше подождать, пока шеф заговорит сам. Но смотреть на него было одновременно и удовольствием, и пыткой.

Все доводы в пользу собственной «нормальности» постепенно сходили на нет. Эти невероятные, завораживающие глаза с длинными ресницами, немного взъерошенные волосы, полные губы, а его голос, господи… — все в нем манило Джона, а спокойствие, на которое он так надеялся утром, не приходило. Напротив, он чувствовал, что теперь находится в еще большем смятении. Встреча не помогла разобраться в себе.

Или помогла?

— Черт! — не справился с эмоциями Шерлок после второй затяжки и нервно затушил сигарету, включая кондиционер — они катастрофически не укладывались в сроки.

— Может, я смогу как-то помочь? — Джон бы очень хотел быть полезным. Правда, он многое был готов сделать, только чтобы Холмс перестал выглядеть таким нервным и расстроенным.

— Если ты не «дружишь» с графическими и векторными редакторами, то, увы, нет.

— Я не дружу.

— Ну вот…

— Зато я знаю того, кто дружит.

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть знакомый дизайнер? — Холмс поднял на него взгляд.

— И чертовски хороший.

Шерлок с секунду смотрел на него, немного подавшись вперед и словно не до конца понимая, что ему говорят. Джон же сам не заметил, как в процессе этого короткого диалога положил руки на стол и тоже наклонился чуть вперед. Шерлок, не сводя с него глаз, снял трубку рабочего телефона и протянул Ватсону.

— Звони. Звони ему прямо сейчас, Джон.

Ватсон кивнул, набирая номер и моля всех богов, чтобы Дерек Стэмфорд, этот любитель путешествий, не успел еще уехать из Лондона.

К счастью для всех троих — ведь Шерлок довольно щедро оплатил экстренный вызов и работу Дерека Стэмфорда — тот еще никуда не успел уехать и очень обрадовался такому шансу не просто хорошо заработать, но и пополнить свое собственное портфолио проектом для “SH PR Consulting”.

— Вот это круто тебя занесло! — хлопнул его по плечу быстро прибывший Дерек, с восхищением осматриваясь по сторонам в приемной, куда Джон вышел его встретить.

— Да, наверное, — Джон опустил взгляд и пожал плечами: не то слово, <i>как</i> занесло.

— Мистер Стэмфорд, Шерлок Холмс, — представился появившийся в приемной босс, пожимая Дереку руку. — Рад знакомству.

— Дерек Стэмфорд. Взаимно. Что от меня требуется?

— Завтра в десять утра сюда приедет машина за стотысячным тиражом рекламных листовок для участия в выставке Land Rover.

— Так.

— От вас требуется сделать так, чтобы нам было, что им предоставить.

— Компьютер?

— Джейн вас проводит.

— Все будет в лучшем виде. Я так понимаю, верстать с нуля?

— Да, все необходимые данные и фото — на рабочем компьютере. Какие-нибудь пожелания?

— Кофе. И Бах.

— Бах?

— Творю только под музыку, — усмехнулся тот, демонстрируя свой mp3-плеер.

— У каждого из нас свое вдохновение, — огромным усилием воли Шерлоку удалось не бросить взгляд на Джона. — Что ж, очень рассчитываю на вас. По любым вопросам — обращайтесь. Я в офисе.

— Конечно. Вы же понимаете, что это займет время? Не столько макетирование и верстка, сколько перепечатка. На это может уйти времени до середины ночи.

— Об этом не беспокойтесь. Никто из ответственных людей сегодня не уйдет, пока тираж не будет отпечатан.

Когда Джейн увела Дерека, Шерлок кивнул Джону снова вернуться в кабинет.

— Так, вот, я подготовил для тебя кое-какие материалы о нашем агентстве. Основная сфера деятельности, клиенты, самые известные и глобальные проекты. Словом, все, с чего тебе стоит начать знакомство с работой в сфере рекламы. Здесь вся базовая информация. Что будет непонятно — спрашивай, — с этими словами Холмс протянул ему объемную фиолетовую папку с множеством файлов.

— Ага, спасибо, — Джон взял ее и стал листать.

— Ознакомься хотя бы по диагонали, и отправляйся к Стэмфорду вниз.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джона Шерлок с улыбкой пояснил:

— Будет здорово, если ты сразу увидишь кухню процесса изнутри. Это бесценный опыт, потому что обычно посторонним вход туда закрыт. Только ты уже не посторонний.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся тот в ответ, не в силах не поддаться его обаянию.

«Не посторонний».

Джон продолжил листать файлы в папке, отчаянно стараясь вникнуть хотя бы в часть написанного, но очень скоро понял, что лучше всего вдумчиво прочитать все это дома: здесь у него ничего не выйдет, пока Шерлок рядом.

Последний открыл почту, тоже только чтобы оторваться от синих глаз и пшеничных волос, но то и дело украдкой бросал на него взгляды, замечая его волнение.

«Нервничает. Это из-за меня или из-за новой работы?»

«А то ты не знаешь».

***

Было уже около одиннадцати вечера, когда Джон заглянул в кабинет босса, не дождавшись разрешения войти после того, как постучал. Причина выяснилась сразу, как только он вошел. Шерлок… спал. Прямо сидя, положив голову на руку, вытянутую на столе. На лоб выбился непослушный локон, к которому Джону вдруг страстно захотелось прикоснуться. Его пиджак висел на спинке кресла, рубашка была расстегнута чуть больше, чем это принято, и взгляд помимо всего прочего притягивала просто идеальная шея. Как и обнаженные по локоть руки из-за закатанных рукавов. Его лицо было спокойным и даже умиротворенным, а еле заметно подрагивающие во сне длинные ресницы — все так же неповторимо притягательны.

Как же невероятно _привлекательно_ он выглядел. Джон уже не мог отмахиваться именно от этой формулировки.

_Интересно, когда он спит дома, в своей постели, он выглядит так же?_

Он резко встряхнул головой от этих мыслей. Зачем ему вздумалось сейчас сюда прийти? Для него было бы лучше не видеть его лишний раз. Можно же было продолжить следить за процессом печати, чем он с большим интересом занимался последние два часа после того, как они вместе с Дереком закончили разработку и верстку буклетов Land Rover, и Джон был благодарен тому за то, что тот учел его замечания по части оформления, хотя он и не претендовал, просто высказал мнение. Да так удачно, что, оказывается, его слышал Шерлок, незаметно наблюдавший за их работой. Потом они вместе что-то обсуждали, но Джон, к своему стыду, почти ничего из сказанного не запомнил, потому что Шерлок оказался слишком близко, настолько, чтобы он мог почувствовать аромат его парфюма…

Ватсон уже собирался тихо покинуть кабинет и вернуться в типографию, как Шерлок вдруг пошевелился, открыл глаза и поднял голову.

— Который час? — он потер лицо руками, прочистив горло.

— Скоро одиннадцать.

— Сколько? — Шерлок резко обернулся к окну. — Правда, уже совсем темно. Ты давно должен быть дома.

— Ничего страшного, правда. Мне очень интересно со всем разбираться, во многие процессы уже удалось вникнуть. Ну, пойду обратно в типографию.

— Нет, не пойдешь.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Утром тебе еще на занятия, а здесь достаточно ответственных людей, которые проследят за тем, чтобы весь тираж вышел в безупречном состоянии. Я вызову тебе такси.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, я на велосипеде, — попытался возразить Джон.

— Ничего с ним не случится, если постоит на парковке до завтра. Нечего так поздно ездить в одиночку, путь не близкий.

— Мне неудобно.

— Джон, ты понимаешь, что ты сегодня спас нашу репутацию?

— Эм, ну я…

— И после этого тебе неудобно? — не дождавшись ответа своего нового смущенного сотрудника, Шерлок набрал номер такси и заказал авто на самое ближайшее время. Оказалось, что кэб только что доставил клиентов на соседнюю улицу, поэтому будет через минуту.

— Да, спасибо. Запишите на мой счет, — договорил он и повесил трубку.

Джон взял рюкзак, который так и лежал на диване, и подошел к столу Шерлока.

— Ну, что ж. Спасибо. Тогда спокойной ночи. Ты же тоже собираешься домой?

— Конечно, не волнуйся. Спасибо тебе, — он поднялся, чтобы пожать Джону руку.

— Вовсе не за что, я ничего не сделал.

— Сделал. Спокойной ночи.

Рукопожатие снова оказалось чуть дольше, чем положено, и в это время они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, в тайне (кое-кто — даже от себя) желая никогда не прерывать его.

Когда же оно распалось, Джон немного нервно откашлялся, почувствовав, как большой палец Шерлока скользнул по его костяшкам мягким касанием, если только не разыгралось его в последнее время не успокаивающееся воображение, и, закинув за плечо рюкзак, пошел к выходу.

— Джон? — окликнул его Шерлок.

— Да? — обернулся он.

— Напиши СМС из дома.

— Хорошо.

Проводив взглядом кэб, увезший Джона, Шерлок отвернулся от окна и прошел к дивану, чтобы упасть на него, закидывая голову на спинку. Этот мальчишка продолжает сводить его с ума. Какие к черту рабочие мысли. Когда он смотрит на него, каждый раз, он думает совсем не о работе. И, похоже, с этим уже ничего не сделать.

«Тоже мне, новости. Ты это понял, впервые взглянув в его глаза».

Всю дорогу в такси Джон прокручивал в голове события дня и не мог справиться с улыбкой, что рвалась на его лицо, хотя часть мыслей была вовсе не утешительной.

Хорошо. Он ему нравится. Ему нравится Шерлок Холмс! Нравится _в том самом смысле_. Но это пройдет. Пройдет, обязательно, как же может быть иначе? Нужно просто перестать о нем думать. Сейчас начнутся рабочие будни, традиционные терки с начальством, без которых ему еще ни разу не удалось обойтись, и все, все эти… чувства испарятся и станут не более чем воспоминаниями, которые тоже рассеются подобно лондонскому туману в солнечный день.

Заходя в дом, Джон старался не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить отца. Он прошел на цыпочках через коридор, но в спальню нырнуть не успел: в гостиной зажегся свет и к нему вышел взволнованный Джек Ватсон.

— Джон, сынок, где ты был?

— Оу, привет, пап, я думал, ты спишь, — Джон щурился от яркого света.

— Как я мог спать, если ты с обеда не берешь трубку?

— Ох, черт! — Джон нырнул в рюкзак за телефоном и действительно обнаружил множество пропущенных вызовов от отца.

— Телефон был на беззвучном режиме — забыл переключить после занятий, а потом на работе все так завертелось, я совсем забыл о телефоне.

— А также о времени. И о том, что папа волнуется. Можно же было предупредить.

— Я знаю, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Джон обнял его: ему правда было стыдно, раньше он никогда не забывал сообщить отцу, что задерживается, и сейчас не понимал, как так вышло.

— И что это за подработка для школьника, где приходится засиживаться до полуночи? — тот обнял сына в ответ.

— Пап, ну так будет не всегда, просто форсмажор.

— Ладно, небось голодный?

— На самом деле нет, нас накормили сэндвичами. Правда, чаю я бы выпил.

— Идем.

— Ага, только руки помою.

Только оказавшись в своей комнате и перед тем, как пойти в ванную, Джон быстро написал обещанное СМС:

 **Кому: Шерлок**   
«Дома. Все хорошо. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи»

Ответ пришел спустя несколько секунд:

 **От кого: Шерлок  
** «Хорошо. Отдыхай. ШХ»

Всего два слова с инициалами, но какого черта он так по-идиотски улыбается, удивлялся Джон, глядя на себя в зеркало, пока мыл руки.

— Джон, чайник закипел! — раздался с кухни голос отца.

— Бегу!

Выйдя из ванной, Джон достал из шкафа чашки, чтобы ополоснуть их и налить чай.

— Ну, рассказывай, что ты там делал? — спросил Джек.

Джона будто прорвало.

— Ох, было так здорово, Шерл… мистер Холмс сразу отправил меня наблюдать за процессом создания рекламного буклета, за тем, как подбирается шрифт, как все это верстается…

— Мистер Холмс?

— Мой босс. Знаешь его?

— Нет, но фамилия мне знакома.

— Может, слышал где-то в связи с рекламой? Это агентство — лучшее в городе.

— Прямо-таки лучшее?

— Да, и я поражаюсь тому, как ему удалось создать такую махину. Шерлок просто настоящий гений — собрать вокруг себя таких талантливых людей, так построить дело, чтобы за несколько часов восстановить испорченный стотысячный тираж! Он просто потрясающий управленец, я очень рад, что попал к нему на работу, я столькому смогу у него научиться! Он делал рекламу лучшим компаниям страны, ему просто нет равных на рынке…

— Джон, — задумчиво протянул отец, перебивая поток его красноречия и глядя на него исподлобья с легкой улыбкой, — ты говоришь о нем с таким восхищением, что если бы твоим боссом была женщина, я бы решил, что ты влюбился.

Джон так и не понял, как его любимая с детства желтая чашка выскользнула из его сделавшихся вдруг непослушными рук и разлетелась на мелкие осколки по всему кухонному полу.

***


	7. Глава 7

***

**22 мая 2014 года**

Было уже глубоко за полночь — большая стрелка часов медленно приближалась к отметке два. Джон не спал. В свете ночника он лежал и неспешно листал папку с материалами “SH PR Consulting”. До этого ему пришлось уделить немного времени решению математических задач, заданных на дом. Люстру он не зажигал, чтобы отец не заметил, что у сына очередная бессонница. То есть, не бессонница, конечно, поправил он сам себя мысленно, а домашние задания и работа.

Каждая страница в папке рассказывала о бюджетах на каждый проект, об итоговой прибыли, о стратегиях разработки рекламной кампании, включая и неудачные тоже («Чудесно праздновать успех, но более важным является умение выносить уроки из своих провалов», — гласил один из постулатов). Ни одного прямого упоминания о генеральном директоре пока не встретилось.

Впрочем, от мыслей о нем это все равно не спасало. Даже отец уже что-то заметил. Дело было совсем, совсем плохо. Нет, он, конечно, пошутил, только Джону было вовсе не до смеха. И эта чашка не давала ему покоя. Да, ее было жалко, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он лишился не просто любимой детской чашки, но какой-то важной части своего прошлого. Словно раз и навсегда закрылась за ним какая-то дверь и что-то теперь непременно будет по-другому. К лучшему ли эти пока еще неясные, но необратимые перемены?

Джон до боли зажмурил глаза и потер лицо ладонями, позволяя папке упасть на грудь. Что за ерунда в голове. Неспроста говорят, что если не спать больше шестнадцати часов, то сознание начинает выкидывать фокусы. А Джон не спал уже почти сутки — с прошлой ночи. Хоть он чувствовал себя до изнеможения вымотанным, сон не шел. К черту все — это всего лишь чашка. Нужно, нужно заставить себя поспать, а остальные задания кое-как доделать на перерывах.

А еще постараться не думать и не вспоминать тот сон.

Он потянулся к ночнику, чтобы его выключить, забыв о лежащей на нем папке, и она соскользнула на пол. Джон поднял ее и… снова завис: папка умудрилась раскрыться на единственной странице с фотографией руководителя компании.

Джон провел пальцами по фото, едва соображая, что делает. Его босс выглядел здесь на несколько лет моложе и просто совершенно. Идеально сидящий черный костюм, белая рубашка, уложенные волосы — намного аккуратнее, чем в реальности — еще бы, это же наверняка была специальная фотосессия.

«А в жизни он намного лучше», — пронеслось в голове, и отмахиваться от этой мысли уже не хотелось.

Уверенная поза лидера: вполоборота, прямая осанка, одна рука в кармане, другая — вдоль туловища, холодная улыбка, прямой взгляд. Этот взгляд даже по фотографии вызывал у него учащенное сердцебиение. Казалось, он видит насквозь все его мысли, переживания, чувства и… тайные желания.

Джон опомнился, когда другая его рука уже сомкнулась на члене сквозь ткань пижамы — он даже не понял, не осознал, как это произошло, когда его успело снова бросить в жар и появиться _это_. Он резко одернул руку и почти швырнул папку на стул, будто она обжигала огнем, после чего упал на кровать лицом вниз, закрывая голову подушкой.

«Шерлок, что же ты делаешь со мной…»

Тем временем на Бейкер-стрит печатный станок уже заканчивал отпечатывать финальную партию тиража листовок. Шерлок с планшетом в руках полулежал на диване в своем кабинете и просматривал страницу Джона Ватсона на Facebook. Очевидно, что парень не проводит в интернете много времени: страница лаконична — одно непримечательное фото в полный рост, базовая информация вроде места учебы, даты рождения и упоминания интересов. Он любит читать, и в списке любимых книг, помимо популярных, преобладает классика и серьезная литература: Вальтер Скотт, Оскар Уайлд, Фенимор Купер, Лопе де Вега, Стивен Фрай, Рэй Бредбери, а не одна только фантастика вроде Толкина и Роулинг. Он смотрит серьезные передачи, не интересуется игровыми приставками и компьютерными играми, почти равнодушен к спорту, за единственным исключением — велосипед, как хорошо знал Шерлок: в профиле об этом не было сказано ни слова. Никаких ссылок на Instagram или прочие коммуникаторы Шерлок тоже не обнаружил. Да оно и понятно, ведь все время у мальчишки уходит на учебу и работу, когда там фотографировать еду? Тем более что его телефон попросту не способен на это современное, но бестолковое действие: слишком старая модель.

«Ну, это мы исправим».

Шерлок пролистал страницу вниз, но и на стене не обнаружил ничего интересного: Джон не имел привычки делиться с друзьями и подписчиками, которых было совсем немного, событиями из жизни, поэтому там красовались только немногочисленные поздравления с днем рождения, датированные декабрем прошлого года, и приглашения в приложения, которыми тот, очевидно, тоже не интересовался. Зато он интересовался кулинарией и любил готовить, что также следовало из графы его интересов.

«Просто идеальный бойфренд».

«Заткнись!», — прошипел себе под нос Шерлок, блокируя планшет и откладывая его в сторону.

Лучше ему держаться подальше от Джона — настолько, насколько это возможно, работая вместе. Так будет лучше для него, несмотря на страстное желание опрокинуть его на этот самый диван, завести его руки над головой и целовать — долго, жарко, безумно, до потери счета времени. И как же трудно держать себя в руках, когда замечаешь эти его взгляды украдкой, сбивающееся дыхание, то, как он чуть заметно вздрагивает при каждом случайном (и не совсем) прикосновении — вполне заметный, несмотря на тщетные попытки скрыть его, интерес к нему самому? И это волнение — мальчишка, очевидно, понимает, что с ним происходит, и это явно не вписывается в норму его жизни. Налицо кризис самоидентификации — сам Шерлок помнил, что для него все прошло довольно безболезненно, если не считать испорченных отношений с родственниками. Едва ли Джон так же спокойно справится с тем новым, что он только начинает открывать в себе. С Саймоном все было проще — тот, по крайней мере, на момент их встречи давно понимал, кто он есть.

Шерлок вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, забравшись на диван с ногами и уткнувшись лицом в спинку, позволяя запертым в глубинах памяти воспоминаниям прорваться наружу — ладно, только сегодня. Саймон. Имя, ставшее его проклятьем и изменившее его безоблачную жизнь. Он не собирался заводить с ним отношений, просто в какой-то момент их обоих накрыл такой ураган, сопротивляться которому не смогли оба. Шерлок был лишь немногим старше него — всего на пять лет. Саймон постоянно умудрялся находить себе приключения и попадать в истории — не всегда безопасные, а зачастую — не без его помощи, ведь тогда Шерлок больше занимался расследованиями, чем агентством — поэтому оно вышло на первую строчку рейтинга по стране лишь двумя годами позже. По правде сказать, если бы не одно из расследований и не идея брата Саймона, “SH PR Consulting” не появилось бы вовсе.

Шерлок вздохнул. Вместе с Саймоном они были грозой лондонской преступности и персональным наказанием инспектора Грегори Лестрейда. Это могло продолжаться по сей день, если бы не…

— Шерлок.

Холмс дернулся от неожиданности, распахивая глаза, и тут же, впрочем, прикрывая их вновь с раздражительным вздохом.

— Политики теперь вообще не спят? — проворчал он в адрес старшего брата, явившегося как всегда без приглашения.

— В полтретьего ночи спать полагается не только политикам, но и гениям рекламы.

— Потрясающее наблюдение.

— И точно не сидя в офисе.

— Ты ослеп? Это диван, и я на нем _лежу_ , — Шерлок показательно пару раз стукнул ладонью по спинке упомянутого дивана, на что тот глухо отозвался пружинистым эхо.

— Почему здесь, а не дома? — Майкрофт опустился в кресло для посетителей, положив зонт-трость на стол.

— Старо как мир: доверь людям что-то сделать, они это похерят, а потом ты переделываешь это сам, — проворчал Шерлок, не оборачиваясь. — Так зачем ты искал меня в такое время?

— Как сам освободился.

Шерлок нехотя повернулся к нему и сел.

— Ну?

— Обязательно нужен повод? Может, я просто соскучился по младшему брату.

— Ага, и поэтому решился бы будить меня среди ночи, окажись я дома? Я бы скорее предположил, что дело не в скуке, — Шерлок присмотрелся к брату. — Точно. Поссорился с любовницей. Постой, не совсем так — она тебя выгнала, и твои традиционные отштампованные извинения со ссылками на «благо государства» не дали привычного результата.

— Меня всегда радовала твоя гениальность, я даже горжусь тем, что у меня такой брат. Но иногда я жалею, что ты не родился идиотом.

— Значит, в яблочко, — немного злорадно усмехнулся Шерлок, впрочем, не вполне искренне. — Выставила с вещами?

— Боже правый, в тебе есть хоть капля сострадания и чуткости?

— Это уже много лет не по адресу.

— О, неужели? — иронично усмехнулся Холмс-старший, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Что?

— Поясни, в таком случае, как к тебе в компанию попал столь неопытный и юный сотрудник?

«О, ну конечно, как он мог быть не в курсе?»

— Не припомню, чтобы ты раньше интересовался кадровыми вопросами, Майкрофт.

— То, что я владею всего 49% акций, не значит, что я не имею права знать, что происходит в нашей фирме.

— Уверен, что тебя интересует именно _фирма_?

— Шерлок, что у тебя с этим мальчишкой? — напрямик спросил Майкрофт.

— Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Не забывай, что ты не единственный человек, кто умеет распознавать ложь. Я жду.

— Ничего.

— Что ничего?

— У меня ничего нет с этим мальчишкой, как ты выразился.

— И зачем он здесь, в таком случае?

— Мне всего лишь нужен личный помощник.

— То есть, Джейн уже не справляется?

— Ты понимаешь разницу между секретаршей генерального директора и его личным помощником?

— О, думаю, да: девушка не в состоянии привлечь руководителя-гея.

— Майкрофт, убирайся к черту из моего кабинета со своими дурацкими предположениями! — Шерлок вскочил с дивана и прошел за стол, только чтобы скрыться от пронизывающего взгляда брата — в этом они были похожи.

Тот лишь взял со стола зонт, повесил его на ручку кресла и повернулся к брату.

— Ты снова играешь с огнем.

— Я тебе уже сказал: у меня ничего с ним нет, отвали от меня, — почти прорычал Шерлок, сверля его взглядом.

— А ведь он, к тому же, несовершеннолетний, — невозмутимо продолжал тот.

— Ты оглох? Твоя Оливия огрела тебя чем-то тяжелым перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь перед твоим длинным любопытным носом?

— Твои слова могут лгать, но не взгляд. Я уже видел его.

— Майкрофт, не надо.

— Если еще ничего нет, то в скором времени обязательно будет.

Шерлок замолчал и отвернулся к окну, крутанувшись вместе с креслом, и решил больше ничего ему не отвечать. Его чертов брат всегда видел его насквозь. Единственный человек, кому это удавалось. Только он угадал его желания, но не намерения.

— Ладно, Шерлок, я пришел не для того, чтобы выяснять отношения, — сменил Майкрофт тон на более примирительный и устало вздохнул.

— Не похоже, — ворчливо отозвался он, не отрываясь от созерцания окна.

— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя.

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул. В принципе, он тоже не любил с ним ссориться. Точнее, почти не любил — иногда он получал отменное удовольствие, выводя того из себя — привычка, от которой он не спешил избавляться, даже когда повзрослел. Впрочем, Майкрофт вот уже несколько лет оставался единственным родным человеком, кто от него не отвернулся.

— Виски? — наконец, нарушил он молчание, надеясь, что Майкрофт не станет развивать начатую им тему дальше, иначе ему просто придется спасаться бегством.

— Двойной, — тот понял все без слов.

Шерлок поднялся, прошел к мини-бару и достал оттуда бутылку и два бокала.

— Все так плохо? — он разлил напиток, поставив бокалы на стол и присев на второе кресло для посетителей, и присмотрелся к своему ночному визитеру: выглядел брат и правда подавленным, но заметить это мог только он, а всем остальным Майкрофт показался бы лишь слегка взволнованным.

Тот в ответ лишь печально улыбнулся и пригубил напиток: поздний, но такой необходимый ему разговор обещал быть долгим. Несмотря на внешнюю вражду, братья в душе дорожили друг другом, а при необходимости один всегда находил поддержку в другом, оставляя за бортом все разногласия.

***

Джон проснулся за сорок минут до будильника. Он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, но зато отчетливо понимал, что в нем что-то изменилось, что он стал другим, и продолжать отрицать это и убегать от себя — бесполезно. У него могли еще оставаться какие-то иллюзии, если бы не одно «но»: снять напряжение как раньше привычным для подростков способом... не получилось. И этот журнал для взрослых с сексапильными красотками на каждой странице можно отправить в чертов шредер для бумаг.

На папку с материалами рекламного агентства, по-прежнему лежащую на кресле, он старался не смотреть: слишком манила та единственная фотография.

Господи, вот его угораздило! По крайней мере, эта ночь прошла без сновидений.

Как бы там ни было, а он продолжал верить в крошечный шанс на «выздоровление»: на носу — июнь и экзамены, сегодня должны объявить точное расписание. И каждая секунда его свободного времени с удвоенной силой будет посвящена учебе и подготовке, а не воспоминаниям о чьих-то зеленых глазах.

«Чувак, ты сам-то в это веришь?», — усмехнулось подсознание.

Джон с обреченным стоном поднялся с постели. Веришь — куда там. Все его состояние было очень похоже на одержимость. На одержимость одним конкретно взятым человеком. Что делать? Как себя вести? Как не выдать себя? Если Шерлок все поймет, он его просто уволит, и повезет еще, если не высмеет. Нет, потерять такую работу (и возможность видеть его) будет верхом идиотизма и полным провалом. Поэтому нужно держать себя в руках. Максимальная дистанция — никаких больше случайных касаний и объятий, как в тот день, когда Шерлок вернул ему отремонтированный велосипед. Хотя Джон до сих пор вспоминал этот момент с улыбкой. Он просто тогда не справился с накатившими эмоциями и чувством благодарности к этому тогда еще почти незнакомому человеку, и обнимать его было так приятно, что он тогда даже не сразу сообразил, что это, возможно, было слишком фамильярно. Но этих нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы навсегда запомнить запах его парфюма. Только тогда он не придал этому значения.

И сейчас не стоит, не стоит заострять на этом внимание.

Душ. Срочно.

***

Шерлок допивал уже вторую чашку кофе. Все-таки Майкрофт прав: спать в офисе на диване правда не очень хорошая идея. Особенно всего пару часов. Но он справедливо считал, что заслужил это в тот момент, когда взял на работу Андерсона. И когда спустил ему несколько более мелких, но все же нарушений, в результате чего тот окончательно обнаглел.

Он позволил себе расслабиться только когда фура увезла весь злополучный тираж, а спустя час ему позвонил директор маркетинговой службы Land Rover, чтобы поблагодарить за блестящую работу. Дерек Стэмфорд прекрасно справился с поставленной задачей — намного лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Шерлок подумывал предложить ему работу здесь на постоянной основе — Джон был прав: парень оказался хорошим специалистом, а отпускать таких профессионалов — верх глупости, лучше оставить это конкурентам.

Правда, когда он вечером спустился в типографию, ему очень не понравилось, как эти двое мило беседуют на непозволительно близком расстоянии друг от друга, весело посмеиваясь. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что они просто устроили мозговой штурм и оба хотели сделать эти листовки идеальными, но ревность скреблась где-то за пределами разума. Впрочем, это все равно не помешало расслышать, что Джон проявил себя как весьма неглупый для своего возраста человек, и его предложения показались Шерлоку более чем резонными. Он видел в нем большой потенциал и ни секунды не жалел о своем решении взять его на работу. Пусть в этой должности он пока проработал всего один день, Шерлок знал, что тот быстро схватывает на лету, ему не нужно повторять дважды, он сообразительный и не обделен фантазией, которая способствует креативному мышлению. Из него бы тоже мог выйти неплохой дизайнер, если бы он набрался определенных навыков работы с графическими редакторами.

Плохо было то, что Майкрофт уже успел связать появление в его жизни Джона Ватсона и проявление давно забытого интереса к расследованиям. Точнее — к одному конкретному расследованию, даже не его собственному. Он упомянул об этом вскользь, уже уходя, но Шерлоку и не нужно было больше, чтобы понять: брат снова, снова будет до тошноты бдителен и хорошо, если не приставит кого-то из своих людей шпионить за ним. Ему это так осточертело несколько лет назад! Следить и трястись над ним, будто он маленький ребенок, будто…

— Привет.

Шерлок поднял голову. Он за своими мыслями даже не расслышал, как в кабинет вошел Джон.

— Привет, Джон, — улыбнулся он и кивнул на небольшой чайничек: — Кофе хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо, — Джон положил на диван рюкзак и заметил на нем примятую декоративную подушку с изображением Юнион Джека, а потом вновь повернулся к Шерлоку, отмечая его помятую рубашку и растрепанные волосы: — Ты все-таки ночевал здесь?

— А ты наблюдательный.

«Ага, это так только по отношению к тебе», — подумал Джон.

— А обещал поехать домой.

— Собирался, но потом решил все проконтролировать лично, — Шерлок жестом дал понять Джону, чтобы тот перестал мяться на месте и сел.

— И как все прошло? Они довольны? — Джон удобно устроился в кресле для посетителей и понемногу начал жалеть, что отказался от кофе.

— Счастливы. Так что теперь мы квиты.

— В смысле?

— Я спас тебя, теперь ты спас меня.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — смутился Джон, прерывая зрительный контакт и переводя взгляд на череп на краю стола.

— Нисколько. Кроме того, я собираюсь предложить твоему другу постоянную работу здесь, ведь теперь вакансия открыта.

— Думаю, он будет очень рад, хотя, по правде говоря, мы не такие уж друзья, он просто брат моего лучшего друга.

— Вот как. Что ж, сути дела это не меняет — он отличный специалист, — Шерлок выдвинул ящик стола и достал оттуда блокнот. — Держи.

— Что это? — Джон притянул его к себе.

— Логин и пароль от моей почты. Ты вполне можешь понемногу приступать к работе. Там же записан логин и пароль от твоей почты — ее зарегистрировали сегодня утром. Тебе она потом тоже пригодится, поэтому пусть будет. Когда ты шел сюда, наверняка обратил внимание, что напротив стола Джейн появился еще один — он твой. Думаю, с компьютером ты справишься, но если какой-то софт вызовет вопросы, обращайся к Джейн — она поможет.

— Вау, свой стол, здорово, спасибо, оперативно, — быстро проговорил Джон, ощущая укол легкого разочарования.

«Уж не думал ли ты, что раз ты личный помощник, то поэтому будешь работать с ним в одном кабинете?

Ох, нет, лучше так. Лучше так»

— Кстати, Джон, расписание экзаменов не появилось?

— А, да. Как раз сегодня, — Джон встал, прошел к дивану и достал из лежащего на нем рюкзака распечатку. — Вот, — он протянул лист Шерлоку. — Так будет выглядеть мой июнь.

— Восемь экзаменов? — он пробежал текст глазами и положил бумагу перед собой.

— Ага. Я попробую заранее узнать, до скольки примерно они будут длиться, и тогда мы сможем согласовать мое рабочее время в эти дни.

— Нет.

— В смысле?

— В эти дни у тебя отгулы.

— Но как же…

— Джон Ватсон, это приказ. Чтобы в эти дни я тебя здесь не видел.

— Шерлок...

— Экзамены, Джон! Ты об этом должен думать. Так, — продолжал он, вновь взглянув на расписание, не допуская никаких дальнейших пререканий, — ничего критичного — никаких важных переговоров в эти дни. Ну, кроме двадцатого числа, но это решаемо.

— В смысле, ты хочешь…

— Да, перенести одну встречу на пару дней вперед, когда ты уже будешь свободен.

— Из-за моего экзамена? — Джон оперся локтями о спинку кресла: босс что, не шутит?

— Я же не могу провести ее без личного помощника, — притворно-серьезно сказал Шерлок, и первые несколько секунд Ватсон не понимал, что тот снова шутит. — Расслабься, Джон, эта встреча не с королевой и даже не с премьер-министром. Всех остальных можно передвинуть.

— Очень лестно, — усмехнулся Джон, пряча за усмешкой смущение. — Я так очень быстро зазнаюсь.

— Мечтаю на это посмотреть, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Джон непроизвольно облизал губы во время этой непредвиденно возникшей паузы, а щеки покрыл едва уловимый румянец. Что, впрочем, не помешало Шерлоку его рассмотреть. Джону стало не по себе от пристального внимания этих зеленых глаз: он как-то суетливо схватил расписание экзаменов со стола и, чуть ли не спотыкаясь о свои же ботинки, метнулся к дивану и стал засовывать лист в рюкзак.

«Да парень просто сам не свой», — констатировал Шерлок, а может, его внутренний голос — он и сам уже не понимал ничего, кроме одного: все сложнее держать себя в руках. И ведь, кажется, Джон тоже не возражал бы, но разве он может?..

— Джон, ты какой-то нервный, — сказал Шерлок деланно отстраненным тоном, поворачиваясь к монитору компьютера, чтобы дать Джону возможность справиться с волнением, открыл и закрыл вкладку браузера, изображая бурную деятельность.

— Да нет, все в порядке, просто день немного напряженный выдался — конец учебного года, — Джон старался выглядеть как можно непринужденнее и вернулся за стол.

— Ну да, самая тяжелая пора у выпускников, как раз… — Шерлок не договорил, потому что в дверь постучали. — Да?

В кабинет вошла Джейн.

— Мистер Холмс, в переговорной миссис Джефферсон.

— Что она здесь делает? У нас не назначена встреча.

— Да, сэр, но она заявила, что вы в любом случае должны ее принять — это цитата.

— Что я действительно должен сделать — так это выставить ее из нашего агентства вместе с ее мясом, — проворчал Шерлок, — спасибо, Джейн. Передай ей, что я буду через минуту.

— Да, сэр, — кивнула девушка и вышла.

— Не самый любимый клиент? — Джон ухватился за возможность поговорить о работе.

— Не то слово. Чертов Майкрофт, — Шерлок нехотя поднялся со стула, расправил рукава рубашки и застегнул пуговицы на них и ту, что была ближе к шее (к тайному разочарованию Джона).

«Майкрофт? Кто такой Майкрофт?»

— Идем, — бросил Шерлок Джону, на ходу подхватывая и надевая пиджак.

— А? Я тоже? — спросил уже успевший сесть Джон, вновь поднимаясь с места и неуверенно глядя на босса.

— Конечно. Считай это курсом молодого бойца: эта женщина — истинная дьяволица, просто настоящее испытание терпения. К тому же, это будет неплохая репетиция традиционных переговоров, только обычно они проходят с более адекватными клиентами. Так что — в игру.

Джон не смог сдержать смешка, следуя за Шерлоком в зал переговоров.

— В игру? И каковы же правила? — успел спросить Джон перед тем, как Шерлок открыл дверь в зал.

— Улыбайся, слушай, соглашайся. А потом делай то, что так или иначе хотел сделать.

— То есть…

— Дай им то, что они хотят, но только так, как будет выгодно тебе.

— Звучит вполне выполнимо.

— Да, но есть одно «но».

— Какое?

— Основное правило рекламы — если ты продал душу дьяволу, авторское право остается за ним, — Шерлок распахнул двери в переговорную. — Здравствуйте, миссис Джефферсон, как приятно видеть вас снова.

***

Конечно, Джон был в этом бизнесе новичком, но ему потребовалось совсем мало времени, чтобы понять, что к чему: «дьяволица» просто набивала себе цену. Точнее, пыталась снизить оную на рекламу. Безусловно, Холмс тоже видел именно эту причину за всем жеманством этой леди постбальзаковского возраста. Впрочем, выглядела она вполне ухоженно, и Джон с легкостью мог бы дать ей не больше тридцати пяти лет, если бы не тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз. Дизайнерский деловой костюм-тройка черного цвета, стильная укладка волос, сдержанный макияж, аккуратный маникюр и золотые украшения — все это прекрасно контрастировало с огненно-красной помадой. Джон понимал, почему Шерлок назвал ее дьяволицей. Он вдруг представил на ее голове два маленьких рожка и еле удержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться. Хотя к этому образу напрашивался еще хвост-стрелка.

«Так, спокойно, подумай о чем-нибудь серьезном!»

— Итак, миссис Джефферсон, — с учтивой улыбкой обратился к ней Холмс, выслушав не вполне внятные, но прозрачные по своей сути негативные комментарии клиентки о планирующейся кампании, — я не совсем понимаю, что изменилось за те несколько дней, которые прошли с момента окончательного согласования стратегии продвижения «Джефферсон Мит»? Если не ошибаюсь, вас тогда все устраивало.

— Да, но мои консультанты, — кивнула та на двоих молодых людей, сидящих по обе стороны от нее, — подсказали мне, что это очень примитивно. Тем более — за такие деньги.

Джон заметил, как мимолетно сверкнули глаза Шерлока на клиентку, но улыбаться тот не переставал.

«Вот это выдержка».

— Это классика, — терпеливо заговорил Холмс. — Черный цвет фона подходит идеально: он не утомляет глаз, нейтрализует отвлекающие факторы, и потенциальному потребителю ничто не мешает воспринимать информацию. Лаконичность без излишеств — только самая суть продукта с наглядной картинкой. Яркий призыв — красный цвет текста — сигнал «внимание». Сочетаем все эти факторы и получаем желаемый отклик покупателя.

— Мне импонирует ваше упорство, мистер Холмс, ваша настойчивость — пример для подражания. Вы успешный пиарщик, и я это знаю. Но успех — отвратительный учитель. Он заставляет умных людей думать, что они не могут проиграть. Просто признайте, что даже вы можете создать примитивную кампанию.

Неприязнь Ватсона к «дьяволице» увеличивалась в геометрической прогрессии. Ему, напротив, эта стратегия казалась удачной. И нет, вовсе не потому, что он как-то по-особенному относился к ее автору.

— Примитивную? — вежливо уточнил Холмс, про себя мечтая спустить эту протеже Майкрофта с лестницы.

— Ну да. Уж не знаю, кто в вашей конторе придумал эту чушь, но шансы, что она принесет мне желаемую прибыль, стремятся к нулю.

— А по-моему, вы ошибаетесь, — вдруг сказал Джон, и взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на него.

— Что, простите? – пренебрежительно уточнила клиентка, смерив его насмешливым взглядом.

Джон сам не знал, зачем открыл рот, но молчать дальше не получилось. Заинтересованный взгляд Шерлока только придал ему уверенности.

— Я считаю, что как раз _эта_ стратегия — идеальна именно для вашего продукта. Она все упрощает, и покупатель будет доволен.

— Неужели? Поясните, юноша, — вдруг заинтересовалась она, откидываясь на спинку кресла и постукивая по столу длинными остроугольными ногтями.

Игнорируя недружелюбные взгляды «дьявольских» консультантов, Джон смело продолжил:

— Общество привыкло только кричать о независимости, но на самом деле оно терпеть не может принимать решения. Людям и так изо дня в день приходится делать выбор сотни раз в сутки: перейти дорогу на красный или на зеленый, уступить место пожилому человеку или девушке, либо закрыть глаза и ехать дальше, обувать калоши или надеяться, что прогноз погоды, обещавший дождь, ошибся. Чай или кофе, растворимый или молотый, курица или рыба, активный отдых или телевизор по выходным, театр или футбол, ванная или душ… Люди так устали от вечной необходимости делать выбор. И когда им скажут «ешь мясо» и подскажут, какое именно, они с облегчением вздохнут и пойдут за ним в супермаркет. Я первый куплю его — мой отец обожает стейки.

Во время всей этой речи Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, затаив дыхание. Мальчишка умен, хоть и кажется простым парнем из провинции. Даже он сам не смог бы так просто и понятно донести весь смысл этой «примитивной» лаконичной рекламы.

— Звучит весьма… дельно, даже убедительно, — после небольшой паузы согласилась она. — Только вы, молодой человек, сотрудник компании и лицо предвзятое, поэтому вряд ли ваше мнение имеет смысл считать объективным.

— Вы правы, я сотрудник компании, — кивнул Джон, замечая легкую, почти неуловимую улыбку босса одними уголками губ, — только мне платят вовсе не за создание стратегий и рекламы, я всего лишь помощник мистера Холмса. Я просто высказал свое мнение, хоть это и не входит в мои обязанности, и возможно, тем самым я нарушил какой-то протокол. Вне зависимости от того, какое решение вы примете, я с этого не буду иметь ни фунта. Какой мне резон быть субъективным? Я говорю, что думаю.

— А из него выйдет толк, — ухмыльнулась та после небольшой паузы. — Ваша взяла. Убедили. Оставляем без изменений. Нет-нет, ребята, — замахала она руками перед пытавшимися ей возразить консультантами, — этот юноша прав. Только…

— Только что? — спросил Шерлок, с трудом заставляя себя оторвать взгляд от Джона.

— Это все равно риск. Несмотря на мое согласие довериться свежему взгляду, я это понимаю. И сумма…

— Более чем себя оправдывает. Стоит ли жить, если боишься рисковать? — Шерлок не намерен был уступать ей ни фунта. Дело было в принципе.

— Ладно, допустим, первый и второй этапы кампании действительно оправдают наши ожидания. Но дальнейшее продвижение…

— А что с ним не так?

— Я не планировала пользоваться услугами фотомоделей для продвижения своего продукта. Тем более — молодых девушек.

«Ну да, боится потеряться на контрасте, даром что ее никто не увидит».

— Замените их на молодых людей, сути это не изменит. Людям нужен образ успешного потребителя — такого, который даст им понять: именно эти стейки сделают их счастливыми, — снова вступил в беседу Джон.

— И люди на это купятся? В том числе, на этот подставной ажиотаж? Пусть он и будет только в первые пару дней, но…

— Безусловно — как вы, я и миллионы людей по всему миру, — подхватил Шерлок, сгребая в кучу остатки терпения. — Ведь чтобы человек что-нибудь захотел, нужно убедить его, что кто-то другой хочет заполучить эту вещь больше.

— И никаких проблем? Все так безоблачно? Я всего лишь стараюсь себя обезопасить.

«Тогда закройте свой бизнес к чертям».

— Миссис Джефферсон, давайте жить решением, а не проблемами. Мы десять лет занимаемся рекламой. И, как вы недавно заметили, весьма и весьма успешно. Просто доверьтесь нам. И готовьтесь считать прибыль.

Повисла пауза. Джон видел, что Шерлок сдерживается, пытаясь оставаться любезным, и понимал, насколько это трудно: самому ему клиентка тоже активно не нравилась, даже несмотря на то, что, вроде бы, он смог убедить ее не отказываться от кампании, предложенной Холмсом. Он перевел взгляд на нее и ее консультантов. Один из них что-то тихо говорил ей на ухо, но она, не дослушав, вновь отмахнулась, и, поднимаясь из-за стола, заявила:

— Ладно. Вы меня окончательно убедили. По большей части вы, молодой человек, — кивнула она Джону. — Как вас зовут?

— Джон, — он встал.

— Желаю удачи. Присмотритесь к молодым кадрам, — обратилась она теперь к Шерлоку, успевшему тоже подняться на ноги.

— Непременно.

— Когда старт?

— С первого числа.

— Отлично. Жду все подробности по e-mail. Деньги вам переведут завтра утром.

— Прекрасно. Отчеты будут поступать регулярно.

— Отлично. Тогда всего доброго, — она эффектно развернулась на высоких каблуках и направилась к выходу, ее молчаливые консультанты поплелись следом.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Шерлок с восхищением во взгляде сказал:

— Блестяще, Джон.

— Я просто сказал, что думаю.

— И это было чертовски смело и кстати. Она права, это ты ее убедил. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

— Захвалишь, — усмехнулся Джон. — К тому же, это была твоя стратегия, я просто ее поддержал, потому что действительно считаю это гениальным ходом.

— И кто кого захвалит? — рассмеялся Шерлок, и Джон — за ним. — На самом деле я потратил на ее разработку уйму времени.

— Неделю?

— Десять минут.

Джон снова расхохотался.

— Ты же не над всеми проектами так работаешь, верно?

— Конечно, нет. Просто терпеть не могу, когда мне навязывают клиентов. Написал первое, что пришло в голову.

— И кто же тебя заставил подружиться с «дьяволом»?

— К сожалению, я не единственный владелец компании, — туманно ответил Шерлок и посмотрел на часы. — Так, мне нужно сделать пару важных звонков, а ты еще успеешь просмотреть несколько писем и сообщить мне, если будут входящие от адресатов группы «А» — их список в блокноте, что я тебе дал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон, любуясь профилем босса в лучах послеобеденного солнца. — Пойду. Займусь делом.

— Сильно не увлекайся — твой рабочий день заканчивается в шесть часов.

— О, так рано?

— А как иначе ты собрался готовиться к поступлению в колледж?

— Да… пожалуй, никак. Ну, не буду тратить время, — опомнился Джон, и они оба пошли к выходу из зала переговоров: один — отчаянно борясь со смятением от внезапного осознания одного факта, другой — сходя с ума от желания прижать своего личного помощника к стене и украсть хотя бы один поцелуй.

— Если что-то срочное — я у себя, — сказал Шерлок, прежде чем скрыться за дверью своего кабинета.

Джон прошел за свое новое рабочее место, сел, включил компьютер, и пока он загружался, отчаянно пытался прогнать из головы мысль, которая по какой-то причине не забрела в его голову раньше. Здесь было потрясающе, он очень комфортно себя чувствовал в стенах фирмы, ему понравилось наблюдать и даже участвовать в переговорах, которые, к слову, на самом деле увенчались успехом благодаря его выступлению. Ему нравилась «кухня» типографии, ему до чертиков нравился его босс. Но что он будет со всем этим делать после экзаменов, когда ему придется собрать вещи и уехать в Уэльс?.. Ведь именно туда он так жаждал поступить, рассчитывая доучиться до уровня A-level в колледже при Уэльском университете, чтобы потом поступить уже туда на медицинское отделение.

«В чем дело, Джон? Ты же так хотел уехать из этого города, жить самостоятельно, освободиться от заботы отца и слезть с его шеи?»

Все эти причины уже не казались такими убедительными. Только не после того, как он узнал... _его_.

Это осознание свалилось на него как снег на голову. И все, о чем он так страстно мечтал все последнее время, особенно с момента перевода в лондонскую школу, уже не казалось такой уж привлекательной перспективой.

Впрочем, все к лучшему. Он же хотел выбросить Шерлока из головы? Отъезд как нельзя лучше этому поспособствует.

«Самообман? Ты же больше не хочешь никуда уезжать, не хочешь уезжать от _него_ ».

Компьютер уже загрузился, но Джон продолжал невидящим взглядом смотреть впереди себя. Отличное настроение как рукой сняло.

— Хэй, Джон? Ты здесь? Тук-тук! — хихикнула вернувшаяся с ланча секретарша Джейн.

— Ой, извини, задумался, — натянуто улыбнулся тот, доставая из кармана блокнот.

— Вливаешься?

— Ага, потихоньку.

— Ну давай, если что — спрашивай, — девушка села на свое место как раз вовремя: ее телефон начал разрываться.

Джон почти не слышал, о чем она говорила с абонентами. За своими раздумьями он уловил только то, что босса «нет на месте». Хм. Ну, на то он и босс, верно? Мало ли, какие у него могут быть дела, не может же он лично отвечать на все звонки. На это и существует секретарь. А еще личный помощник, пнул себя Джон за медлительность, запуская почтовый клиент.

Примерно полтора часа он провел, разбирая входящие — невероятно, что в день Шерлок получал больше сотни писем с предложениями о сотрудничестве и комментариями по текущим проектам. Особо важных писем не было, поэтому Джон просто занялся сортировкой остальных по степени важности и очень надеялся, что нигде не накосячит.

Он как раз перебрал большую их часть, когда в приемной показался Дерек Стэмфорд.

— Привет, старина! — протянул тот Джону руку и подмигнул Джейн.

— Привет.

— Босс у себя? — спросил он Джейн.

— У себя, вам назначено?

— Да, он мне звонил, сказал, что хочет встретиться и обсудить возможное сотрудничество.

— Минутку, я доложу, — Джейн набрала номер Шерлока и сообщила, что к нему посетитель.

Пока она это делала, Джон чуть слышно, но с некоторой грустью сказал:

— Соглашайся, и даже не раздумывай.

— Шутишь, чувак? Упустить шанс поработать в “SH PR Consulting” — точно не про меня.

— Вы можете войти через минуту, — обратилась к Дереку секретарша.

— Ага, — кивнул тот Джейн, демонстрируя очаровательную улыбку. — Джон, ты до скольки?

— До шести.

— О, могу тебя подвезти — по дороге можем подобрать Майка — этот «ботан» записался на курсы я-не-помню-чего, но знаю, что туда ходит Синтия Уилсон. Что он в ней нашел — не представляю.

Джон улыбнулся. Его друг наконец-то начал что-то делать, чтобы приблизиться к своей мечте.

— Спасибо, было бы здорово!

Дерек кивнул и вошел в кабинет Шерлока.

«Блин, и зачем согласился? Завтра снова добираться в школу и на работу на автобусе».

«Хм, а по-моему, твой велосипед прижился на парковке по соседству с Ламборгини».

Не было там ни вчера, ни сегодня никакой Ламборгини!.. Джон встряхнул головой, да так неловко, что заломило шею. Когда он смог вернуть ее в исходное положение, сразу уткнулся в экран, намереваясь добить оставшиеся пять писем.

Дерек вынырнул из кабинета Шерлока спустя четверть часа, довольный как слон.

— До свидания, мистер Холмс, и спасибо — это действительно работа моей мечты! — провозгласил он, выходя и оставляя дверь слегка приоткрытой, потом повернулся к Джону. — Ну что, Джон, погнали, отметим?

— Да, я как раз закончил, — Ватсон выключил компьютер и, вспомнив, что его рюкзак продолжает по-хозяйски лежать в кабинете шефа, прошел за ним.

Холмс сидел за компьютером с неожиданно угрюмым видом и даже не поднял на него взгляд, когда тот попрощался с ним:

— До завтра, Шерлок.

— До завтра.

Джону показалось, что в его отстраненном голосе проскользнул холодок, но поспешил списать это на свою паранойю: в самом деле, с чего бы Шерлоку сердиться на него? Он, вроде бы, сегодня проявил себя с лучшей стороны. Либо он чего-то не понимает.

Джон простоял так еще с десять секунд, потом пошел к выходу и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Отчего-то на душе заскребли кошки.

«Что-то не так. Но что?»

Дерек бросил флиртовать с Джейн, пожелав ей хорошего вечера, и, приобняв Джона в своей излюбленной манере (его шея — в сгибе его локтя), почти поволок на выход.

Едва за Джоном закрылась дверь, Шерлок встал из-за стола и принялся нервно расхаживать по офису.

«Кретин! Идиот!», — прошипел он своему отражению в небольшом зеркале. «С чего ты взял, что он тоже был бы не прочь провести этот вечер с тобой? Почему? Потому что всего лишь сохранил для тебя одного из хоть и ненавистных, но влиятельных клиентов? По факту, эта женщина была права: Джон просто делал свою работу. Делал ее хорошо, безусловно. Но любая работа имеет временные рамки. Сейчас 18.05. Рабочий день закончился, и можно отправиться веселиться в более подходящей по возрасту компании».

Шерлок подошел к окну как раз вовремя, чтобы в просветах между полосками жалюзи увидеть, как Джон улыбается его новому дизайнеру, как они о чем-то переговариваются, пока садятся в машину, и как авто через несколько секунд вливается в плотный вечерний автомобильный трафик, сливаясь с морем золотисто-красных дорожных огней.

Он со злостью пнул свое кресло, и оно откатилось метра на полтора в сторону.

Ревность бушевала в груди, заставляя до боли сжимать кулаки и кусать губы. Которыми он так жаждал прикоснуться к тому, кого увозил тот белый Мерседес, еще не успевший скрыться из вида, застряв на светофоре. Шерлок со злостью дернул жалюзи так, что те протестующе заскрипели друг о друга, и отвернулся от окна, складывая ладони лодочкой у подбородка и закрывая глаза.

«Успокойся, ты все равно не можешь ничего изменить».

Он сделал три глубоких вдоха, но все равно успокоиться не смог, поэтому его креслу еще раз не поздоровилось.

— Тише-тише, в тебя вселился дух разрушения? — поинтересовался возникший на пороге Майкрофт.

Шерлок только поднял на него враждебный взгляд и ничего не ответил.

— Постой, я знаю. Кажется, я видел сейчас на улице причину твоего гиперактивного настроения.

— Знаешь, оставь свои предположения при себе, — Шерлок схватил со стола телефон. — Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты пришел. Сегодня быть жилеткой не входит в мои планы.

Он вышел и громко хлопнул дверью, не попрощавшись с секретаршей.

Через полминуты оказавшись на улице и глотнув свежего (насколько это возможно в условиях мегаполиса) вечернего воздуха, он понемногу начал приходить в себя. Он даже обрадовался, что вчера приехал сюда не на авто — никакого желания стоять в пробках не было, поэтому перспектива прогуляться до квартиры пешком казалась весьма удачной.

Он шел почти без мыслей, и лишь оказавшись в лофте и упав на кровать поперек, понял, что ревновать и злиться нет никакого смысла. Ведь он все равно не имеет права вмешиваться в жизнь Джона, указывать ему, с кем общаться. Он не имеет права даже мечтать о нем, потому что, как любезно напомнил ему старший брат, он еще и несовершеннолетний.

Господи, да о чем он вообще думает, если Джон еще даже в себе не разобрался, судя по его взвинченному состоянию?.. Да, он ему явно симпатизирует, но действительно ли это что-то большее, чем признательность?.. И ведь до покалывания в пальцах хочется это выяснить.

С этими противоречивыми мыслями Шерлок провалился в тревожный, но необходимый сон, даже не раздеваясь.

Когда Шерлок вышел за дверь, Майкрофт устало опустился на диван. Дело начало принимать весьма скверный оборот. Скорее всего, нужно будет вмешаться. Если присутствие этого мальчишки провоцирует Шерлока на подобное неадекватное поведение, то необходимо сделать так, чтобы этот подросток оказался как можно дальше от его младшего брата.

***

**23 мая 2014 года**

Джон ждал автобус на остановке через дорогу от школы. Как он раньше жил без велика?.. Тысячу раз он пожалел, что поехал вчера с Дереком, а не на велосипеде — из-за чертовых пробок он потерял два часа, хотя мог домчаться до дома минут за сорок-пятьдесят. Конечно, Майка они не забрали, Дерек даже его самого высадил за полквартала. Конечно, все их планы развлечься и отметить назначение Дерека дизайнером отменились. Чему Джон, впрочем, был рад. Так он смог хотя бы нормально позаниматься и выучить все уроки на сегодня, избежав, кстати, разговоров о своем одиночестве и непривычных намеков, потому что отец был на дежурстве. И даже спокойно выспаться. И даже без сновидений. Даже несмотря на легкое беспокойство по поводу вечернего настроения Шерлока.

«Да ладно, кто ты такой, в самом деле, чтобы от тебя зависело его настроение?»

Да нет, глупости все это.

С этой мыслью Джон сел в подошедший автобус — на удивление полупустой, так что ему нашлось даже место у окна.

Чтобы скоротать получасовую поездку со всеми остановками, Джон открыл ICQ на своем телефоне и обрадовался, увидев в сети Майка, который умчался домой с водителем минут двадцать назад. Толком пообщаться на переменах не получилось, поэтому оба обрадовались возможности обменяться новостями хотя бы в переписке.

**DrWatson:** Так что, как там Уилсон?

 **StamFlirt:** Облом по всем фронтам. Похоже, я не в ее вкусе — окончательно и бесповоротно.

 **DrWatson:** Что за курсы хоть?

 **StamFlirt:** Танцы. Бальные.

 **DrWatson:** Майк, прости, но это правда немного не твое : )))

 **StamFlirt:** Спасибо, друг. Я неплохо зажигаю на дискотеке, вообще-то!

 **DrWatson:** Только там эти дергания немного не формат.

 **StamFlirt** : Ай, ладно. Я что-то другое придумаю. Ну или забью — сколько можно увиваться за этой недотрогой?

 **DrWatson:** Ты сам в это веришь?

 **StamFlirt:** Нет.

 **DrWatson:** Вот-вот.

 **StamFlirt:** Ты еще в школе?

 **DrWatson:** Нет, в автобусе. На работу еду.

 **StamFlirt:** Вроде сегодня эти придурки не особо на тебя наезжали?

 **DrWatson:** Все когда-нибудь надоедает.

 **StamFlirt:** Я все равно не понимаю.

 **DrWatson:** Чего?

 **StamFlirt:** Почему ты спустил им подставу с пиццерией? Почему не хочешь подключить отца?

 **DrWatson:** Блин, Майк! Да потому что тогда он узнает про записку и про то, что я ему солгал, что на самом деле я не давал тебе велосипед, что врезался в машину, что сбежал! И все это не отменяет того, что я не хочу, чтобы он использовал свое служебное положение и время на разбирательство в этой ерунде.

 **StamFlirt:** Окей, дошло про записку. Но почему ерунде???

 **DrWatson:** Потому что если бы не эти козлы, я бы никогда не смог устроиться в рекламное агентство на такую зарплату! Не забывай — я школьник, мне нет восемнадцати, у меня нет твоих возможностей, я всего лишь сын копа из провинции.

 **StamFlirt:** Ты себя принижаешь.

 **DrWatson:** Нет, рисую тебе реальную ситуацию. Так что мне очень повезло, что они меня подставили — я им очень благодарен. Как бы иначе Шерлок предложил мне работу?

 **StamFlirt:** Шерлок?

 **DrWatson:** Ну, мой босс.

 **StamFlirt:** Вы на «ты»?

 **DrWatson:** Ну… да.

 **StamFlirt:** Странно…

 **DrWatson:** Что странного? Он считает, что это упрощает процесс общения, и я с ним согласен.

 **StamFlirt:** Да раз вам так удобно — пожалуйста. Странное имя у твоего босса. Шерлок…

 **DrWatson:** По-моему, красивое.

 **StamFlirt:** …

 **DrWatson** : Аристократичное, в смысле. Что за многоточия?

 **StamFlirt:** Мне вдруг подумалось, а что если… нет, пофиг, забудь. Это бред.

 **DrWatson:** МАЙК. Ты знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты так делаешь. Договаривай, что хотел.

 **StamFlirt:** Просто…

 **DrWatson:** ЧТО?!

 **StamFlirt:** Ох, ладно, только обещай меня не убивать, если я скажу.

 **DrWatson:** Я убью тебя, если не скажешь!

 **StamFlirt** Вы с ним… ты и он… ну… помнишь, я пошутил, что у вас любовь? Я сейчас вдруг подумал, а что если так и есть?

Джон чуть не выронил телефон. Черт подери, что, все вокруг видят его состояние? Или только Майк это заметил? Раз заметил он даже по переписке, может, и Шерлок уже что-то понял? Может, он поэтому был вчера с ним таким… чужим? Черт, черт, черт!..

**StamFlirt:** Джон?

 **StamFlirt:** Джон, ты тут?

 **DrWatson:** Тут. Хватит верить чепухе, что несут наши одноклассники. Он просто помог мне, взяв на работу. На этом все.

 **StamFlirt:** Ладно-ладно, извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

 **DrWatson:** Ок, проехали. Все, у меня телефон садится, пока.

 **StamFlirt:** Пока.

Дрожащими руками Джон кое-как закончил диалог и уставился в окно. Как же теперь показаться на работе? И не пойти невозможно. Он нервно сжимал телефон, рискуя совсем его раздавить. От греха подальше, он сунул его в карман брюк и постарался прислушаться к радио, которое играло в автобусе: к каждой строчке песни, только чтобы не думать.

Когда он вышел на Бейкер-стрит, то простоял у дверей фирмы несколько минут, приходя в себя. Ничего не происходит, он тот же, что и вчера, пришел на работу. Все хо-ро-шо.

— Привет, Джон! — поприветствовала его Джейн, стоило ему прийти на рабочее место.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он как можно свободнее.

— Тебе нужно сходить в бухгалтерию — поторопись, а то она закрывается через полчаса — короткий день.

— Эм… — растерялся он. — А зачем? Я вроде бы уже сдал туда все документы.

— За зарплатой, Джон.

— Это шутка? Я же здесь еще недели не работаю.

— А это неважно. У нас зарплата начисляется каждую неделю. Сколько отработал — столько получишь. Поторопись, говорю.

— Хорошо, — Джон оставил рюкзак на своем столе, включил компьютер загружаться и, бросив неконтролируемый взгляд на дверь генерального директора, пошел в бухгалтерию.

Он ожидал получить пару десятков фунтов, ну тридцать. Но не сто десять.

— Здесь точно нет никакой ошибки? — уточнил он у пожилой женщины по ту сторону кассового окошка.

— Если вы Джон Ватсон, то никакой.

— Спасибо.

Он вернулся в приемную немного сам не свой. Он привык получать деньги за работу, но что, в самом деле, он успел сделать за эти пару дней здесь?..

— Джон, шеф просил тебя просмотреть входящие из папки «В» и выбрать наиболее достойные предложения.

— Хорошо, — тот сел за компьютер. — Сейчас все сделаю.

— Особо не спеши, его все равно еще нет.

— Ого? — Джон машинально взглянул на время.

— Ну да, он не всегда бывает в офисе.

«Вот и хорошо. Хорошо... Блин, нихрена это не хорошо!», — разрывалось в голове у Джона, у которого все силы уходили на то, чтобы хотя бы казаться вменяемым.

К счастью, задание и желание отработать полученную незаслуженно высокую зарплату быстро помогли сосредоточиться.

— Всем привет, — вошел в приемную Холмс в самом приподнятом настроении: кто бы знал, что для этого нужно всего лишь выспаться, и что из-за такого пустяка мысли более-менее разложатся в голове по полочкам?

«Ну вот, а ты думал, дело было в тебе. Наивный болван», — подумал Джон.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, — отозвалась секретарша и продолжила что-то строчить на компьютере.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон, встретившись с по-прежнему теплым взглядом и не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— Все нормально? Справляешься?

— Да. Шерлок, можно с тобой поговорить?

— Конечно. Захвати предложения группы «В».

— Да, сейчас, — Джон проводил его взглядом до дверей, после чего поспешил отправить файлы на печать. Дождавшись, пока принтер вернет ему три листа, он прошел в кабинет, дверь которой босс оставил приоткрытой. Джон вошел и прикрыл ее за собой.

— Вот, эти предложения показались мне наиболее адекватными, — Джон протянул ему бумаги, резонно рассудив, что прежде всего — работа, личные вопросы — потом.

Шерлок просмотрел их, удовлетворенно улыбаясь.

— Прекрасная работа, Джон. Сядь, — добавил он. — Я выбрал все то же самое, стопроцентное совпадение.

— То есть, я работал над тем, что ты уже сделал сам? — Джон уселся в кресло.

— Да. Мне нужно было понять, насколько наши взгляды на подбор потенциальных клиентов совпадают. Результат не может меня не радовать. Мы прекрасно с тобой сработаемся.

«Я не смогу сказать ему, что уезжаю. Просто не смогу…»

— Значит, я успешно прошел проверку.

— Более чем, — Шерлок отложил листы в сторону. — Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

«Ладно, все равно ведь зашел не за этим».

— Я получил зарплату.

— Что-то не так?

— На самом деле, все слишком _так_. Почему так много?

— Аванс и гонорар за твое вчерашнее удачное выступление на переговорах.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джон. — Сколько я тебе должен?

— Не понял.

— За ремонт велосипеда и твоей машины.

— Нисколько, Джон. Ты не должен мне ничего.

— Я так не могу. Я не так воспитан, и меня не один день мучила совесть, что я тогда просто взял и сбежал.

— Очень хочешь расплатиться? — после небольшой паузы, задал вопрос Холмс.

— Не то слово.

— И это успокоит твою совесть?

— Определенно.

— Отлично. Поужинаем сегодня?

— О… что?

— Мне скучно. Я приглашаю тебя поужинать. Это и будет твоя расплата.

— Ты так шутишь?

— Отнюдь, мистер Ватсон, — шуточно нахмурился Шерлок, в душе наслаждаясь смущением Джона и надеясь, что своим неожиданным даже для себя предложением не напугал его. — Ужин, сегодня в семь.

Джон не сдержал смешка, ощущая, что пребывает где-то в сюрреалистичном сне: Шерлок зовет его поужинать?.. Господи, да что между ними происходит? Либо это «что-то» происходит лишь в его голове, и этот ужин — просто ужин, просто так, как он сказал — со скуки?

— У Анджело? — черт, зачем, зачем он это ляпнул?!..

— О, нет, — усмехнулся Шерлок, окинув Джона лукавым взглядом: случайно ли он вспомнил про Анджело?.. — Сегодня меня тянет на восточное. Скажем, на суши.

— Суши? Это где сырая рыба?

— Джон, ради бога, не повторяй глупости за некоторыми глупыми взрослыми, — закатил Шерлок глаза.

— А за тобой повторять можно?

— За мной — можно.

Молчаливое объятье взглядов прервал звонок на телефоне Джона.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, забыл отключить звук, — Джон не сразу смог вытащить телефон из кармана.

— Ничего страшного, ответь, вдруг это важно.

— Ладно, — Джон увидел, что звонит Майк: главное, чтобы не решил продолжить начатую тему. — Да, Майк. Что? Нет, это без меня. Нет, еще слишком рано даже об этом думать, — он заметил, как Шерлок вопросительно вскинул брови. — Нет, да и зачем? Я все равно не собираюсь туда идти. Да, я уверен. Нет, мне не будет весело. Все, прости, я не могу больше говорить. Я на работе, — поспешил он повесить трубку.

— Куда ты так категорически отказываешься идти?

— Это еще нескоро. На выпускной. Нечего мне там делать.

— Ты же сейчас шутишь? Ты не можешь это пропустить.

— Могу и пропущу. Майк пытался уломать меня поехать вместе с ним заказать костюм. Вот еще. Я получу в этот день сертификат о среднем образовании и с чистой совестью попрощаюсь с этой школой. Для этого сойдет и мой старый костюм.

Шерлок какие-то секунды смотрел на него, будто пытаясь прийти к какому-то решению, после чего встал и подхватил ключи от машины, лежащие на краю стола.

— Ты не можешь это пропустить, — повторил он. — Как бы потом ни сложилась твоя жизнь, это один из важнейших ее моментов. Это как подвести черту. И спустя годы ты будешь вспоминать этот день с улыбкой. Так что — поехали.

— Что? — опешил Джон. — Куда?

— Готовиться к балу, Золушка.

***


	8. Глава 8

***

— Золушка? Нет, серьезно? — Джон пристегнул ремень и теперь смотрел на босса за рулем с крайне глупой, как ему казалось, улыбкой на лице.

— Да. Считай, что я твоя крестная фея, — с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица подтвердил Холмс.

— Волшебник.

— Ты уже во второй раз так меня называешь. Почему?

— Блин. Я надеялся, что ты не обратил на это внимание.

— Серьезно? Я-то?

— Да, я погорячился.

— Итак? Не уходи от ответа.

— Хорошо. Ты уже несколько раз вытащил меня из больших неприятностей, хотя мы знакомы всего ничего. И, на мой взгляд, ты делаешь просто невозможные вещи. Как, например, тебе удалось договориться с моим директором? Или вычислить пиццерию по затертой наклейке на велике? А то, как ты с ходу выложил кучу фактов о моей жизни в тот день, когда меня уволили? Ну чем не магия?

— До чего же ты еще ребенок, — улыбнулся Шерлок, трогаясь с места.

— Все мужчины дети, вне зависимости от возраста, — серьезно заявил Джон. — Папа так говорит. Или шутит — не знаю.

Шерлок расхохотался.

— А знаешь, он прав. Всю жизнь мы играем в игры. Только с возрастом они становятся все серьезнее, и цена проигрыша увеличивается. Но, по сути, это все та же игра в «кто кого»: либо ты сожрешь, либо тебя. Третьего не дано.

— И ты успешный охотник.

— Думаю, да, — Шерлок бросил на Джона мимолетный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. — Вполне.

«А я, похоже, жертва этих невероятных глаз», — заключил Ватсон.

— Шерлок, куда мы едем? — наконец спросил он.

— Я уже ясно это озвучил.

Вот уже минут десять они ехали по направлению к Риджентс Стрит — главному месту паломничества всех столичных модников и модниц.

— Вот и зря. Я туда не пойду.

Шерлок остановился на светофоре и взглянул на своего нахохлившегося помощника. Он понимал, почему Джон так ненавидит школу и одноклассников. К своим он относился аналогично и не бывал ни на одной встрече выпускников даже спустя годы. И так же не хотел идти на выпускной. Но как же было разочаровывать родителей? Те с детства прожужжали ему все уши на тему, как важно образование и как они ждут не дождутся, когда их дорогие сыновья закончат школу. Главная гордость, как же — оба ребенка, хоть и в разные годы, закончили престижные школу и ВУЗ. Вкупе с финансовым благополучием — потрясающий показатель успешной по всем параметрам семьи.

Вот только гордости за свои успехи в глазах родителей он так никогда и не видел — лишь снисходительное удовлетворение, словно галочка за пройденный этап в табеле. Майкрофт всегда был на первом месте, самый любимый и успешный сын. Тот, кто всегда оправдывает ожидания.

Как же он устал соответствовать старшему брату, лучшему во всем и всегда! Родители всегда ставили его в пример, всегда именно он задавал планку, тот уровень успеха, к которому младший должен был стремиться. Поначалу его это бесило: постоянно сравнение не в твою пользу мало кому может добавить энтузиазма. Но постепенно он поймал тот азарт, который позволил и ему стать лучшим и сравнять счет. Только по-своему. Вопреки желаниям родителей, он наотрез отказался строить политическую карьеру по примеру брата. Хватит с него этого соревнования. Он бросился в расследования как в родную стихию, где склад его ума нашел наилучшее применение. Также он наотрез отказывался «подумать о будущем», что в понимании родителей означало женитьбу. Его никогда не влекло к женщинам, и те два университетских романа с молодыми людьми хоть и оказались скоротечными, но окончательно убедили его в том, что внуков от него родителям не дождаться.

Тогда, получая аттестат (а позже — диплом) на глазах у сотен родителей однокурсников, включая своих собственных, он еще не знал, как скоро это удовлетворение во взгляде сменится презрением и отчуждением. Но это было позже. А тогда он считал минуты до окончания торжественной части, и как только пытка завершилась, он, дождавшись, пока фотограф, нанятый отцом, сделает достаточно снимков на память, почти бегом ретировался с ненавистного мероприятия, мечтая засунуть аттестат их директору в известное место. В отличие от Майкрофта, Шерлок, как и Джон, с директором и одноклассниками не ладил, поэтому из последних сил терпел последние дни в гимназии, только чтобы получить эту формальную бумажку, подтверждающую, что среднее образование он получил.

Чушь какая! Кому нужна вся эта чепуха, которой учителя пичкают учеников, если в жизни от нее толку ноль? Все, что действительно необходимо, всегда можно узнать в энциклопедиях, или же просто наблюдая — в этом Шерлок преуспел изрядно, что и явилось причиной его вражды с одноклассниками: кому понравится выслушивать всю правду о себе в самый неподходящий момент? К несчастью, именно аттестат являлся пропуском в университет. Хоть на сам так называемый праздник не пришлось тащиться из-за нее.

Но плевать на то, как все это было у него. У Джона все сложится иначе, все будет хорошо.

— Послушай меня, — Джон повернул к нему голову и встретился с ним взглядом. — Воспринимай это как последний экзамен, который необходимо выдержать. Конечно, никто не запретит тебе сбежать домой сразу после вручения аттестата, но время отмотать будет нельзя. А о том, что ты не остался на праздник, ты будешь жалеть. Так зачем создавать себе лишнее событие в биографии, которое нельзя исправить?

— Ты на свой выпускной тоже не ходил?

Загорелся зеленый свет и Шерлок продолжил движение.

— Угадал, — после небольшой паузы ответил он. — Но слово «тоже» здесь не уместно: ты на свой пойдешь. Ты будешь не один, ведь там будут твои друзья. Твой отец, в конце концов. Ты представляешь, как он мечтал об этом дне?

— Шерлок, ну пощади меня, а? Я за этот год так устал от насмешек, что нет никакого желания продлевать это удовольствие еще на один день, даже если Майк будет рядом. Снова придерутся либо к костюму моему, либо к чему-то еще — фантазии им не занимать. А устроить еще одну драку на выпускном будет, конечно, эффектно, но вряд ли поспособствует хорошим рекомендациям. А отец… скорее всего, он не сможет прийти. Я посмотрел — его смены в участке выпадают на эти дни.

Шерлок несколько секунд молчал, потом сказал:

— Ни один подонок не посмеет сказать в твой адрес ни единого дурного слова.

Джон не успел ничего на это ответить, потому что Холмс остановился у элитного ателье. Ватсон слышал от Майка, что его отец шьет себе костюмы исключительно на заказ, в одном из подобных заведений. Стоп, Шерлок, что, серьезно?..

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — затараторил Джон, решив, что если он не захочет вылезать из ставшей такой родной Ламборгини, то сможет избежать плана шефа, который уже успел выйти, обойти машину и распахнуть его дверцу, взмывшую вверх словно крыло.

— Джон, если ты сейчас же не выйдешь из машины, я тебя вытащу оттуда за шкирку, — одной рукой Шерлок опирался о дверь, другой уперся в бок. — У тебя пять секунд.

Джон мигом представил его руки поблизости от своей шеи и вынужденно отвел взгляд, чтобы его проницательный босс не разглядел там то, что он так отчаянно пытался скрыть.

— У тебя еще две секунды.

Джон фыркнул, но вылез, борясь с улыбкой, которая с чего-то решила без разрешения прорваться на его лицо.

— Так-то лучше, — Шерлок закрыл дверь и, не совладав с желанием, с улыбкой приобнял Джона за плечи; так они направились ко входу. Джон наслаждался этим невинным телесным контактом, желая, чтобы путь до дверей был чуть длиннее, чем несколько метров.

— Шерлок, какими судьбами?! — встретил их приветливый пожилой мужчина примерно одного с Джоном роста. — Давненько ты не заказывал костюмы. Небось переметнулся к Роджеру?!

— Ну как ты мог такое подумать, Стив! — запротестовал Шерлок, продолжая приобнимать Джона. — Разве не узнаешь свое творение? — он указал на свой костюм.

— Ладно, негодник, — рассмеялся он. — С чем пожаловал?

— Познакомься, Стив, это Джон Ватсон, мой друг и помощник, Джон, это Стив Тайлер — мой друг и модельер. Стив, у Джона через месяц выпускной. Нужно, чтобы на этом вечере он выглядел безупречно.

— Приятно познакомиться, — подал голос Джон, начиная краснеть под этим внимательным взглядом, которым этот Стив окинул сначала его, потом Шерлока.

— И мне, юноша. Весьма и весьма приятно. Так, — он подошел ближе и остановился немного сбоку от них. — Шерлок, отпусти его уже, а? Дай осмотреть фронт работы!

Шерлок нехотя убрал руку с плеча Джона и отступил в сторону.

— Так-так-так. Какие-то пожелания?

— Э... Не знаю.

— Он тебя силой, что ли, сюда притащил?

— Как вам сказать... — усмехнулся Джон, с опаской взглянув на Шерлока. — Почти.

Шерлок закатил глаза, скрестив руки.

— О, это он может. Но он был чертовски прав. Костюм на выпускной — первый серьезный костюм в жизни мужчины. К этому вопросу нужно подойти со всей ответственностью. Что ж, приступим.

Следующие сорок минут ассистентки Стива снимали с Джона мерки, а сам модельер лишь ходил вокруг, что-то бубнил себе под нос и делал какие-то записи в блокнот, пока «манекен» стоял в одних джинсах перед зеркалом. Стоял, и изредка ловя в нем отражение шефа, думал о том, что, все-таки, между ними?..

Стоп, вдруг осенило его. Он неожиданно понял, что ничего не знает о личной жизни Шерлока, не знает, свободен ли он вообще. Может, это его обычный стиль поведения, а он тут уже возомнил о себе. Но сама мысль о возможном потенциальном партнере Шерлока отдала неожиданным уколом ревности где-то в груди. Он старательно отводил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на шефа слишком очевидно часто.

В какой-то момент он остался в компании только ассистенток, пока Шерлок вышел покурить в специально отведенную комнату, и Стив последовал за ним.

— Вы прекрасная пара, — с порога заявил он.

Шерлок даже закашлялся. Прочистив горло, он сказал:

— Стив, мы просто друзья. Между нами ничего нет.

— Бабушке своей расскажи, — усмехнулся тот. — За милю видно, как вы оба сохнете друг по другу.

«Что?!»

— И тем не менее.

— Упустишь его — больше не буду для тебя шить.

— Стив, ему шестнадцать.

— Ага! — победоносно рассмеялся тот. — Остальное ты не отрицаешь.

Шерлок красноречиво молчал, забыв о тлеющей в руке сигарете.

— Хватит казнить себя. Оставь прошлое в прошлом. Не запрещай себе быть счастливым, — уже серьезно сказал Стив.

— Я не...

— Именно это ты и делаешь. Так. Я пойду к нашему выпускнику, а ты постой здесь, подумай о том, что я тебе сказал.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Шерлок затушил недокуренную сигарету. Если их взаимный интерес друг к другу так бросается в глаза, это плохо. Либо Стив Тайлер, модельер и крестный отец Саймона, просто слишком прозорлив.

Как ни старался Шерлок оборвать все прежние связи и контакты, с этим старым пронырой ничего не вышло. И Шерлок был ему бесконечно благодарен за ту поддержку, которой не дождался от самых близких людей, и которая так требовалась тогда самому Стиву. И так странно, что именно он сейчас советует ему оставить прошлое.

Проведя в комнате еще минут пятнадцать, он вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас все равно не придет ни к какому решению, поэтому поспешил вернуться в зал. Он открыл дверь и замер, едва успев сделать несколько шагов.

Джон был просто великолепен. Слишком великолепен, чтобы не оказаться видением. Этот цвет так шел ему, а эта прическа — он будто сошел с обложки журнала! А его улыбка в сочетании с добрым смехом, с которым он что-то рассказывал одной из ассистенток, придавала образу завершенность. 

Пока он рассматривал Джона, Стив заметил это и заговорчески улыбнулся.

— Ну как? — обратился он к нему.

Шерлок успел захлопнуть рот прежде, чем Джон заметил его реакцию на смену его имиджа.

— Разумеется, фасон я доработаю, сейчас важно было определиться с цветом, — заговорил Стив. — Джон примерил несколько костюмов разных оттенков. И как мы только что поняли, этот темный оттенок синего — именно то, что нам нужно.

Джон смущенно улыбался Шерлоку, не находя слов. Сейчас он ничем не отличался от тех, на кого еще так недавно хотел быть похожим. Это и радовало, и в то же время он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Да, мы тут еще немного решили поэкспериментировать с образом, и мой стилист Лили попробовала придать шевелюре мистера Ватсона более современный вид.

— Я себя не узнаю, — сказал Джон, отводя взгляд от Шерлока и поворачиваясь к зеркалу.

Эта прическа... Он никогда не пробовал зачесывать все свои отросшие патлы вверх, чтобы они стояли вертикально. Он видел такую прическу в музыкальных видео, но себя в таком образе никогда не представлял. А вот костюм ему действительно нравился.

Шерлок за эти пару минут не произнес ни слова. Просто стоял там, где остановился, и смотрел на Джона, ловя в отражении его взгляд. Он правда выглядел идеально. Но что-то все-таки его смущало.

Понять, что именно, помешал звонок телефона Стива.

— Да, да, сейчас подойду, — он повесил трубку. — Прошу прощения, у меня в кабинете очень важная персона. Да, даже поважнее тебя, Шерлок, — шутливо-серьезно уточнил Стив. — Вынужден покинуть вас минут на десять по срочному делу. Девочки, — кивнул он ассистенткам, — думаю, вы тоже заслужили небольшой перерыв. Джон, — теперь он обратился к нему, — воспользуйся этой паузой. Подумай, все ли тебя устраивает и не хочешь ли ты чего добавить к модели, — уточнил тот, поймав вопросительный взгляд Джона.

Как только Шерлок и Джон остались вдвоем в светлом просторном зале примерок напротив большого зеркала в полный рост, Джон почувствовал, что дышать становится неожиданно трудно. Такое в последнее время случалось всегда, когда он оставался с шефом наедине. 

— Что скажешь? — нарушил тишину Шерлок, подходя почти вплотную.

— Очень непривычно видеть себя таким...

— Стильным?

— Да. Я похож на тебя.

— Как ты и хотел, — улыбнулся Шерлок, припоминая один из их разговоров. — Впрочем... — он замолчал, задумчиво глядя на Джона, потом разворачивая его к зеркалу и приводя идеальную модную укладку в полный беспорядок. — Вот, так лучше. Теперь точно похож.

Джон рассмеялся, глядя на них обоих в зеркале в позолоченной раме. Вот они стоят, такие непохожие друг на друга, руки Шерлока уютно устроились на его плечах, они улыбаются друг другу в отражении, и ему так хорошо и спокойно, как еще не было никогда.

Шерлок смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Из головы его не шли слова, сказанные Стивом. Как он ни пытался отмахнуться от них — не получалось. Может, он прав? Но действительно ли Джон чувствует то же самое? Так страшно ошибиться…

«Полноте, давно ты перестал верить своим глазам?», — саркастично поддел его внутренний голос.

Джон смутился от такого внимательного пристального взгляда и начал суетливо поправлять воротник рубашки, только чтобы занять руки и справиться с искушением положить ладони поверх рук Шерлока.

— Джон, не дергайся, — тихо, но твердо сказал Холмс, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Оставь воротник в покое, — добавил он, вновь выпрямляя его вертикально. — О чем ты думаешь?

— О том, что это сон какой-то, — Джон повернул голову к Шерлоку, отчаянно пытаясь игнорировать сводящий с ума аромат мужских духов. — Никогда не носил ничего подобного и не уверен, что мне нужно...

— Джон, — перебил его Шерлок, снова разворачивая его голову к зеркалу, на какой-то момент слегка зарываясь в его волосы пальцами, — скажи мне, что ты видишь.

Ватсон замялся, с трудом пытаясь игнорировать это прикосновение. Вздохнул.

— Я вижу скучного растрепанного паренька с окраины, не знающего даже, как носят такие костюмы.

— Что-то не так с твоими глазами. Сходи к окулисту. Думаю, тебе пойдут очки.

— Почему ты говоришь про очки? — улыбнулся Джон.

— Потому что я вижу умного, целеустремленного, привлекательного молодого мужчину, которому не достает лишь немного уверенности в себе. И ты неотразим. Этот цвет очень подходит к твоим глазам, — низкий голос прозвучал прямо у его уха.

«Божедаймнесил!», — мысленно взмолился Джон, глядя на их отражение. Губы Шерлока замерли в каких-то миллиметрах от его шеи, а руки слегка сжали его чуть повыше локтей сквозь дорогую ткань костюма, переместившись туда с плеч.

Шерлок ярко представил, как своими ловкими пальцами избавляет Джона от этого самого костюма, и ему вдруг стало жарко.

— Не успели соскучиться? — от внезапного возвращения Стива Шерлок даже дернулся, прежде чем сделать шаг от Джона. Только теперь он осознал, как невероятно близок был к тому, чтобы, наплевав на здравый смысл, перейти ту черту, что еще позволяла им оставаться только начальником и помощником.

Джон медленно выдохнул, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, и постарался улыбнуться как можно непринужденнее.

— Мистер Тайлер, не знаю, что и сказать. Костюм прекрасен.

— Спасибо будет вполне достаточно, — подмигнул он. — Я смотрю, кое-кто не оценил старания Лили, — он кивнул на растрепанные волосы Джона. — Ну что ж, пожалуй, я склонен согласиться. Так и вправду лучше.

— Когда будет готово? — спросил Шерлок.

— Через пару недель, я позвоню. Себе костюм заказать не хочешь?

— Не в этот раз, Стив. Запишешь на мой счет?

— Непременно.

— Шерлок… — попытался было встрять в диалог Джон, но Шерлок его прервал:

— Не сейчас, Джон.

Стив наблюдал за ними, про себя забавляясь этим обоюдным смущением.

— Так, ну раз никаких дополнительных пожеланий не будет — по костюму, я имею в виду, — уточнил он, посмеиваясь, — тогда, Джон, можешь идти переодеваться.

Тот кивнул и скрылся в примерочной, немного нервно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Что?.. — не выдержал Шерлок пристального взгляда Стива.

— Да нет, ничего. Думаю о том, что кто-то разучился правильно использовать паузы.

— Старый интриган, — проворчал Холмс, конечно, давно понявший, что никакой гость Стива не ждал: старик специально разыграл сценку, чтобы оставить их наедине, заметив его реакцию на преображение Джона. — Ловко. Но вовсе не обязательно было устраивать этот спектакль, чтобы влезть в чужое дело, — прозвучало довольно грубо, гораздо больше, чем того заслуживал старина Стив, но только Шерлок злился не на него, а на себя.

— Старый зануда, — ничуть не обиделся тот. — Да-да, не смотри так, я помню, что тебе тридцать, но ворчишь ты, как шестидесятилетний. Прости уже себя.

Последние слова, сказанные уже совсем другим тоном — с нотками сожаления, подействовали на Шерлока, как приличная оплеуха. Однако продолжать этот разговор он был не в силах.

— Пожалуйста, скажешь Джону, что я жду его в машине?

— Конечно.

— Тогда до свидания. И спасибо.

Шерлок, не дожидаясь ответного прощания, поспешил скрыться в машине. Он чуть было не утратил контроль над собой. Это недопустимо. И даже то, как Джон нервничает, находясь рядом с ним, с каждым разом все больше и больше, да еще эти «душеспасительные» разговоры со Стивом — оправданием считаться никак не могут.

Шерлок нервно постукивал пальцами по ободку руля. Он должен держать себя в руках. Джон сейчас еще разбирается в себе, он растерян, это видно, он находится на перепутье. И он не может сбивать Джона с толку, это низко.

«Что происходит?» — самый частый за последние пару дней вопрос, который приходил в голову Джону. Эти взгляды и прикосновения Шерлока, его поступки и слова никак не вязались с тем, что он все время ускользал от него, не успев толком приблизиться. Джон уже сам не знал, чего хотел больше: чтобы все изменилось или чтобы оставалось как есть. Он совсем запутался, он хотел и боялся этих перемен, хоть уже перестал противиться этой симпатии. В конце концов, он вспомнил один добрый совет отца: отпусти ситуацию.

Переодевшись, он вышел из примерочной и обнаружил, что Шерлока здесь уже не было, зато сквозь панорамное окно было видно припаркованную у входа Ламборгини. Попрощавшись со Стивом и выслушав от него массу наилучших пожеланий, Джон вышел на улицу, где его дожидалось любимое черное авто.

— А куда мы едем сейчас? — спросил он, стоило Шерлоку повернуть ключ зажигания.

— Ты, кажется, согласился поужинать со мной. Или передумал?

— Нет. С чего бы?

— Прекрасно.

Ответственная часть сознания Джона попыталась напомнить ему о необходимости усиленно заниматься, а безответственная упирала на желание провести этот вечер с Шерлоком. Джон без угрызений совести пошел на поводу у последней.

Ехали недолго, и уже через несколько минут машина остановилась у ресторана с огромной фигуркой гейши у входа. На входе их встретили улыбчивые швейцар и администратор, одетые на японский манер, и подошедшая тут же официантка в образе гейши проводила их к столику, скользнув заинтересованным взглядом по Шерлоку, что очень не понравилось Джону. Впрочем, он быстро вытряхнул из головы эту ерунду и с удивлением глазел по сторонам, пробираясь по бамбуковым коридорчикам и лавируя между столиками. Все здесь было очень необычно, начиная от интерьера и заканчивая огромными аквариумами с самыми разными видами рыб. Все они были такими яркими и цветными, такими красивыми, что оставалось только надеяться, что суши готовят не из этих милашек.

— Не из этих, Джон, — усмехнулся Шерлок, усаживаясь на свое место.

— Ты читаешь мысли, — констатировал Джон, тоже усаживаясь на свое место напротив. — И еще отрицаешь факт своей принадлежности к миру магии?

Шерлок вновь рассмеялся.

— Это всего лишь логика, — пояснил тот. — А легилименция не по моей части.

Ответить Джон не успел, поскольку официантка подошла принять заказ и принести влажные полотенца для рук.

— Две «Филадельфии», две «Унаги» и два апельсиновых сока, — заказал Шерлок, и, дождавшись, пока девушка удалится, придвинул к Джону палочки.

— Сожалею, что не волшебные: всего лишь бамбук.

Джон взял упаковку с упомянутыми палочками и несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на Шерлока, пока до него не дошло: палочки, легилименция...

— Ну да, ты меня раскусил: я большой поклонник «Гарри Поттера».

— Раскусывать было особо нечего: ты не скрываешь своих литературных пристрастий на страничке в Facebook.

— Ой, ты заходил на мою страничку? — удивился Джон.

— Ну да, стало любопытно, кого же я беру на работу, — шуточно прищурился Шерлок, вытирая руки.

Джон засмотрелся на это с виду такое простое действие и пропустил мимо ушей следующий вопрос.

— Джон? Ты здесь? — поинтересовался Шерлок, откладывая полотенце в сторону.

— Ой, да, извини, задумался, — теперь за полотенце схватился Джон: оно пахло мятой и напоминало вкус его любимых конфет.

— Я спрашиваю, чем тебе так нравится эта история?

— Ну, наверное, редкий ребенок не мечтал оказаться на месте Гарри. Хоть у меня и не было злобных дяди с теткой, иногда очень хотелось попасть в Хогвартс, найти настоящих друзей и узнать вкус свободы.

«Да-да, Хогвартсом станет для тебя твой колледж, друзья тоже найдутся… но о свободе теперь можешь забыть навсегда, ты потерял ее в тот момент, когда впервые взглянул в глаза сидящего напротив человека».

— А еще Гарри умеет летать! — откладывая полотенце, поспешил добавить Джон более оптимистичным тоном, понимая, что его лицо сейчас выражало вовсе не оптимизм.

— Ты тоже, только вместо метлы у тебя — велосипед.

— Я работаю над этим! — хохотнул Джон.

— По крайней мере, с метлой проще, чем с волшебной палочкой. Слышал, здесь не задействованы перья фениксов, а так же волосы единорогов, или что там еще помогает магам творить чудеса?

— Действительно проще, только осталось понять, как заставить эту штуку летать! — улыбаясь, Джон сделал пару глотков принесенного только что сока, наслаждаясь беседой.

— Жаль, здесь не подают сливочное пиво.

— Да, такая жалость. Зато я знаю, где достать шоколадных лягушек, — серьезно сообщил Шерлок заговорческим тоном.

Джон снова рассмеялся, чувствуя себя одновременно и глупо, и счастливо.

— Ну, а ты?

— Что я?

— Честно говоря, не думал, что ты можешь быть поклонником творчества госпожи Роулинг.

— Так и есть, я не поклонник. Просто мы делали рекламную кампанию нескольким последним фильмам, поэтому мне пришлось их посмотреть, чтобы понимать, с чем я имею дело.

— То есть, ты не читал книги.

— Боже, у тебя такое лицо, будто я совершил преступление, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Если бы я знал, что это пригодится мне, чтобы поддержать беседу с одним общительным молодым человеком, я бы непременно потратил на это несколько скучных вечеров.

Джон благодарил дизайнера интерьера за бордовый цвет люстр и в целом неяркое освещение, которое не позволяло собеседнику заметить, как залилось краской его лицо.

— Ваш заказ, господа.

***

— Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, Шерлок.

— Тебе спасибо, спас меня от скуки.

Они только что остановились напротив дома Джона. Последний никак не мог заставить себя попрощаться и выйти из машины. Настолько не хотелось возвращаться в реальность с учебниками и экзаменами, хотелось еще говорить и говорить с Шерлоком, неважно о чем — Джон сейчас не мог бы точно сказать, что за темы они обсуждали последние полтора часа, важно было то, как он себя чувствовал во время этой встречи. Еще ни с кем ему не было так легко. И эти локоны и распахнутый ворот рубашки здорово отвлекали его от нити разговора…

— С папой проблем не будет из-за того, что возвращаешься так поздно?

— Всего-то девять, — отмахнулся Джон. — И нет, не будет. Его все равно нет дома, — он кивнул на темные окна квартиры.

— Он много работает у тебя.

— Да, сейчас у него какое-то важное расследование. Я подробностей не знаю, но на это уходит много времени… Он часто возвращается поздно.

— Как, по-твоему, он хороший полицейский? — вдруг спросил Шерлок.

— Очень. Он обязательно выведет на чистую воду любого, за кого возьмется.

— Хм. Интересно.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто так, интересно стало, — туманно ответил Шерлок.

— Ну, я пойду, — нарушил повисшую паузу Джон, чтобы не сделать того, о чем потом, он был уверен, пожалеет. — До понедельника?

«Боже, как долго!»

— До понедельника, Джон.

Он вылез из машины и с порога дома махнул Шерлоку на прощание, обернувшись. Тот мигнул ему фарами и авто тронулась с места.

Только что отъехавшую Ламборгини провожала из-за угла недобрым взглядом невысокая блондинка с брезгливым выражением лица.

— Это еще что за черт?! — проворчала она вполголоса, набирая номер сестры. — Алло, Кристина. Нужно поговорить.

***

— Ты теперь всегда будешь являться без приглашения?

— Не думал, что эти условности касаются отношений двух братьев.

Шерлок только что вошел в свою квартиру и немного раздраженным жестом бросил ключи на столик, замечая в кресле гостиной знакомую макушку старшего брата. В такие моменты тот особенно бесил его. Только он один был способен испортить блестящее настроение одним своим появлением.

— Я смотрю, ты остался глух к моим словам.

— Никогда не любил, когда мне указывают, что делать.

— Как знаешь, — вдруг отступил Майкрофт, что очень не понравилось Шерлоку: это могло значить только то, что тот решил дождаться более удачного момента надавить на него. — Чем порадуешь?

— Помимо испорченного настроения? — проворчал Шерлок, бросая пиджак на кресло и усаживаясь на диван напротив брата.

— Расследование, Шерлок, помнишь? Которое ты, между прочим, устроил. Конечно, не своими руками на этот раз. Но ты. И я теперь понимаю, что послужило причиной. Вернее — кто.

— Тебе нужен результат или нет? — Шерлок решил сосредоточиться на главном вопросе.

— Было бы любопытно узнать, как. Поэтому я здесь. И внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Наш дорогой мистер Томас Рид уже больше полугода встречается с мисс Мелани Райдер. Ни о чем фамилия не говорит?

Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. Это обстоятельство было ему очень на руку. Так элементарно ликвидировать своего главного оппонента на предстоящих выборах он даже не рассчитывал.

— Компромат.

— Естественно. Такой мужчина, как Рид, никогда бы не обратил внимание на такую серую мышку, как Мелани, если бы не ее отец. Который, кстати, не в курсе сего бурного романа.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Забыл мои методы?

— Продолжай.

— Так вот, я убежден, что он собирает на него компромат ради шантажа. Надо признать, что он рисковый парень. Если мистер Райдер обнаружит такой наглый шпионаж, вряд ли Рид проживет больше суток.

— Даже не знаю, что думать: ты предлагаешь завербовать Рида, или сделать его приманкой и закрыть Райдера за убийство? — Майкрофт то ли издевался, то ли веселился. — Второе будет не доказать, он не настолько глуп, чтобы оставить следы или сделать это собственными руками.

— А я думал, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы предполагать, что такой вариант мог родиться в моей голове.

— Зато в ней определенно родилась идея избавиться от подставного свидетеля.

— Разумеется. Новое имя, новые документы, и чтобы он как можно скорее исчез с островов. Лучше ему пока затеряться где-то на континенте. Я знаю, что ты можешь это устроить.

— Могу. Как быть с Ридом?

— Дадим ему еще небольшую фору, чтобы расслабился и наделал как можно больше ошибок. Через несколько недель можно будет встретиться с ним.

— Сам пойдешь?

— Пока не уверен.

— Я не ослышался? Ты сам хочешь остаться в тени?

— Именно.

Майкрофт задумчиво хмыкнул, поднялся на ноги, подхватывая неизменный зонт, и пройдя полпути к двери, обернулся к брату.

— Что же Джон Ватсон сделал с тобой?

— Захлопни дверь с той стороны, — бросил Шерлок, вставая с дивана и скрываясь за ширмой спальни.

***

**25 мая 2014 года**

Выходные прошли для Джона одновременно и быстро, и медленно. Быстро, потому что он все-таки решил взяться за учебники — времени до первого экзамена оставалось всего ничего, а всю прошлую неделю ему было не очень-то до занятий. Медленно, потому что стоило ему вынырнуть из очередного конспекта, как начинало тянуть на Бейкер-стрит, или еще хуже — в Южный Кенсингтон, в тот самый просторный лофт на пятом этаже. И в такие моменты время будто замирало, превращаясь во вредную улитку. Джон стыдился своих мыслей и желаний, но отрицать факт их существования больше не хотел. Да, его безумно влекло к мужчине. Это чувство пугало, смущало и не собиралось никуда исчезать.

Все мысли о предстоящем отъезде только усугубляли проблему. И не только потому что он больше не сможет видеться с Шерлоком, когда переедет в Уэльс. С отцом он не сможет видеться тоже, и хуже было то, что оба пока об этом ничего не знают: думают, что Джон готовится поступать в один из местных медицинских колледжей.

Джон все тянул и тянул с этим разговором, понимая его неизбежность, и не мог не чувствовать себя в какой-то мере предателем. Ведь отец все делал ради него, а он просто… сбегает? Черт, почему сознание подкинуло именно это слово? Не потому ли, что он избегал его общества и субботу, и воскресенье, впервые радуясь провести второй выходной день не дома, а на занятиях у репетитора? Уходил от любых разговоров, даже почти ничего не ел, только чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза за ужином, а когда все же вынужден был поговорить, когда Джек поинтересовался, здоров ли он, ограничился каким-то односложным и не очень вежливым ответом: все нормально, пап, не парься, мне некогда — экзамены.

Перед Шерлоком, который тоже немало для него сделал, было стыдно не меньше — он-то рассчитывал, что Джон и дальше будет продолжать работать в его агентстве, а выходит, что он и его подведет своим отъездом в чертов Уэльс!..

Этот далеко не первый мозговой штурм прервало СМС в воскресенье вечером.

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Привет, Джон! Как успехи? ШХ»

Сердце забилось, как бешеное.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Привет! Надеюсь впихнуть в свою голову еще пару гигов информации. Как ты?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Скучно. ШХ»

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

« :) хочешь сдать за меня экзамены?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Я за себя еле сдал их энное количество лет назад. Ты справишься. ШХ»

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«А мне казалось, что ты знаешь все на свете»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Я знаю то, что действительно важно. Но кому, например, сдалась солнечная система? ШХ»

Джон рассмеялся, позабыв о том, что может разбудить отца, который лег спать пораньше. Прислушавшись, он убедился, что тот не проснулся, и написал ответ.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Действительно. Что нам за дело, что это Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, а не наоборот?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Земля вокруг Солнца? Ты уверен? ШХ»

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

« :)))))) ты же шутишь?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Какие тут шутки. Наша маленькая планетка может однажды сбиться с дистанции и угодить прямо в солнечное пекло. ШХ»

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Жаль, что астрономию исключили из числа школьных предметов. :)) А то ты бы знал, что у Земли есть орбита! По которой она движется. Впрочем, кажется, это еще изучают на географии»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Ее я тоже ненавидел. ШХ»

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«А было что-то, что ты любил в школе?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Музыка. ШХ»

Джон в удивлении вскинул брови, несколько раз перечитав сообщение. Он просто с ума сойдет, если сейчас выяснит, что Шерлок еще и музыкант.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Любил петь?»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Нет, пилить на скрипке. Всех домашних это бесило. ШХ»

Джон снова рассмеялся, только уже тише.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Надо взять на вооружение на всякий случай, если появятся неприятные соседи»

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**

«Точно. Рад был поговорить. Извини, что отвлек от занятий, но уверен, что ты улыбнулся. Спокойной ночи. ШХ»

Отчего-то так потеплело на душе, что вдруг захотелось прокричать об этом прямо в открытое окно, распахнутое навстречу теплому майскому ветерку. Но вместо этого Джон повалился на кровать и набрал сообщение, глядя на экран снизу вверх.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**

«Я улыбаюсь с момента, как пришло первое сообщение. Спокойной ночи»

Шерлок отложил телефон на соседнюю подушку, так же не переставая улыбаться, и перевернулся на спину. Эта бестолковая, на первый взгляд, переписка очень подняла ему настроение. Он соскучился по Джону за эти два дня. Поразительно, как за неделю он успел привыкнуть к его обществу. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не вытащить его куда-нибудь погулять: парню надо было заниматься, и Шерлок это понимал, мысленно ненавидя выпускные экзамены в St James’ School. И само понятие экзаменов в принципе.

«И после этого между вами “ничего нет”?», — вновь заговорил долго молчавший внутренний голос.

«К сожалению», — проворчал сам себе Шерлок, прогоняя назойливого лакея совести куда подальше.

***

Следующие несколько недель промчались перед Джоном, как в тумане. Экзамены, экзамены, экзамены! Одно радовало — мечтать о боссе стало действительно некогда. Впрочем, это не распространялось на сны. И на то короткое время, что Джон проводил на работе — Шерлок категорически отказывался держать его там больше пары часов, мотивируя это тем, что экзамены для Джона сейчас важнее, а с потенциально вероятными срочными поручениями пока может справляться и Джейн.

Впрочем, несмотря на то, что дни были похожи один на другой, все же в них нашлось место для некоторых неожиданных событий.

**9 июня 2014 года**

Джон так выдохся на экзамене по математике, что ему казалось, мозг не скоро еще отойдет от такого штурма в поисках важной информации, которая могла помочь верно ответить на вопросы билета и решить эти навороченные задачи. Это был уже пятый экзамен, силы были на исходе, но позволить себе расслабиться автоматически означало поражение. Впереди еще оставались естествознание, английский язык и литература.

Джон так спешил на свежий воздух, что умудрился забыть пиджак на спинке стула. Через минуту, уже на выходе из школы, его нагнал Майк.

— Кто-то совсем заучился, — протянул он, отдавая другу забытый пиджак, в котором, впрочем, в такую жаркую погоду не было никакого толка — пустая формальность для дресс-кода. — Держи.

— Спасибо, — устало кивнул Джон, забирая пиджак и складывая его вдвое, чтобы только не надевать на себя. — Побегу, мне на работу еще. Пока.

С этими словами он быстрым шагом направился к остановке. Да, Шерлок запретил ему появляться в агентстве в дни экзаменов, но заниматься сейчас он все равно не в силах. Ему очень хотелось вытряхнуть из головы все эти математические формулы, учебники, воспоминание о душном классе и неудобных стульях, где пришлось просидеть больше трех часов. Еще очень хотелось увидеть своего руководителя. Оказалось, что не видеть его три дня подряд — просто невыносимо.

Каждое утро Джон просыпался с осознанием того, что никогда больше не будет прежним. Прежним после того, как он осознал и, похоже, <i>принял</i> то, что его влечет к мужчине. Это был огромный взрыв в его такой маленькой обычной реальности. Он только пока не понял, пугала его эта мысль или больше завораживала. И что было бы, если бы он не знал об ориентации Холмса? Врывались бы в его сны эти сумасшедшие фантазии с его участием? Билось бы так часто сердце при встрече с ним? Одолевало бы его почти нестерпимое желание почувствовать, каковы на ощупь эти сводящие с ума волосы? Узнать, насколько мягкая у него кожа, проведя по ней кончиком носа?

Джон встряхнул головой и ускорил шаг.

«Возьми. Себя. В руки.»

Ватсон так торопился на подошедший автобус, что бежал, размахивая пиджаком, и не заметил, как на лестнице из его кармана выпала та самая черная визитка с золотистыми буквами. Зато, спускаясь, ее заметил Майк, едва не наступив: автобус Джона как раз отъехал. Тот покачал головой и поднял ее, но замер, даже до конца не разогнувшись, всматриваясь в визитку пристальным взглядом. Напротив имени руководителя “SH PR Consulting” красовалось незаметное, если смотреть прямо, но видимое под определенным углом… сердечко.

«Ну нихрена себе», — подумал Майк, ошарашено глядя вслед сворачивающему за угол автобусу.

***


	9. Глава 9

***

— …Я не собираюсь дальше это обсуждать.

— А придется, не забывай, что ты здесь не единственный босс.

— Ты постоянно напоминаешь, едва ли я могу об этом забыть. 

Джон так и замер на пороге у приоткрытой двери в кабинет босса, удивленно вслушиваясь в доносящиеся оттуда голоса на повышенных тонах. Как нарочно, секретаря не оказалось на месте, поэтому даже спросить, кто там так активно и не безуспешно пытается вывести Шерлока из себя, было не у кого. 

Голос визитера был громким и резким, совсем не таким, как у Шерлока, но с похожими нотками недовольства, которое Джон однажды слышал в день увольнения дизайнера.

— Это надо прекратить, — дверь распахнулась, как только Джон успел пройти за свой стол, чтобы дождаться, пока шеф освободится. — Финансировать эту кампанию дальше не имеет смысла. У нас есть дела поважнее, чем глупые сантименты, — высокий собеседник босса стоял в дверях спиной к Джону, демонстрируя короткую стрижку под ежика.

— И кто так решил? Ты? — донеслось из кабинета. 

— Я имею право…

— Оставить свое мнение при себе!

— Ты забываешься, — тихо, но жестко сказал визитер, что у Джона мурашки поползли от угрозы, прозвучавшей в голосе.

— Этого не будет, Майкрофт, — Шерлок, судя по голосу, тоже оказался у двери.

— О, неужели, — иронично протянул он и, давая понять, что разговор окончен, развернулся и направился к выходу, но остановился, заметив Джона. — Какая неожиданная встреча, — презрительно усмехнулся он практически одновременно с появлением в холле Шерлока, вышедшего следом.

Джон чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Ему казалось, что он подслушал что-то, не предназначенное для его ушей, будто ссору между… кем? И почему этот человек позволяет себе так оценивающе смотреть на него? Откуда он его знает?

— Джон? — Шерлок, конечно же, не ожидал его здесь увидеть. — У тебя разве сегодня не экзамен? Почему ты здесь? — спросил он не то чтобы грубо, но непривычно прохладно.

— Да, но… — растерялся Джон от такой резкой перемены в их общении.

— Я же говорил тебе не приходить в дни аттестации.

— О, блестяще, тебе не подчиняются даже твои _необходимые_ сотрудники, — съязвил визитер. — Заеду завтра обсудить детали закрытия проекта.

— Мы его не закрываем, — прошипел Шерлок.

— Ошибаешься, — посетитель, антипатия к которому росла в Джоне в геометрической прогрессии с каждой секундой, направился к выходу, когда Ватсон обратился к шефу:

— О каком проекте речь?

— Благотворительная организация Save The Child. 

— Да вы смеетесь, что ли? Как его можно закрыть?! — воскликнул Джон, что заставило человека по имени Майкрофт замереть у самого выхода, а Шерлока с удивлением уставиться на своего помощника, который прежде не позволял себе такого… смелого, возможно — наглого, но сейчас весьма уместного тона. 

— Прошу прощения? — со стороны могло показаться, что этот человек сейчас запустит в Джона своим зонтом-тростью. — Я не ослышался? Вы обратились ко мне?

— Разумеется, к вам! — подтвердил Джон, выходя из-за стола и оказываясь, таким образом, между Шерлоком и Майкрофтом. — Это же ваша абсурдная идея.

— Как вы сказали? — с улыбкой, обещающей смертные муки, процедил Майкрофт. — Вы, молодой человек, вероятно, не знаете, с кем говорите.

— О, думаю, знаю: с человеком, у которого нет сердца. При таком раскладе неважно, насколько большой шишкой он является.

Шерлок с восхищением смотрел на светловолосую макушку перед собой с одной мыслью: Джон, черт подери, просто великолепен. Никто на его памяти не позволял себе разговаривать в такой манере с его братом, даже он сам почти всегда сдерживался, чтобы не наговорить ему лишнего. Нет, был один человек… Но Саймон дерзил от скуки, от нечего делать, от желания просто позлить его, чему научился у Шерлока. Но вот так четко, ясно и по делу — никогда. Никогда так смело. Отважиться на подобный тон в адрес Майкрофта могли немногие, если, конечно, не были самоубийцами.

— Для человека, проработавшего здесь всего пару недель, вы ведете себя чересчур нагло и недальновидно. 

— Намекаете, что я могу поплатиться работой за свое мнение? Точнее, за нежелание мириться с несправедливостью? — ощетинился Джон. — Пусть будет так, если это плата за то, чтобы быть услышанным.

— Господи, сколько пафоса, — закатил глаза Майкрофт. — Шерлок, где ты только нашел это чудо? Ну-с, юноша, и что же вы имеете нам сказать? — издевательски посмеиваясь, уточнил Майкрофт.

Джона будто прорвало.

— По вам сразу видно, что вы никогда ни в чем не нуждались. У вас наверняка всегда были богатые родители, которые давали вам все по первому требованию. Вам наверняка не приходилось работать с детства, разрываясь между сменой в баре, репетитором, школой, уроками и элементарно сном. С самого рождения у вас было все, чего только можно пожелать. Вы никогда не думали о том, что вам нечего есть или пить, что не хватает денег на самое необходимое. Что вам нечем заплатить за свет, что со дня на день вам могут отключить газ. Что вообще могут выселить за неуплату. Вы никогда не ложились спать голодным, поэтому никогда не поймете всей трагедии детей, оставшихся в этом мире без родителей. Состоятельные люди предпочитают их не замечать, Мистер Холмс — редкое исключение из этого правила. Он понимает, что STC — гораздо важнее, чем реклама стейков и кремов для похудения! Ему не наплевать на жизни этих маленьких людей, которым негде больше искать помощи, кроме как в фонде, которому вы так жаждете перекрыть кислород!

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Джон немного тяжело дышал, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что сам себя поставил на грань увольнения: сомнений в том, что этот неприятный человек имеет отношение либо к учредителям, либо к руководству “SH PR Consulting”, не оставалось. Он боялся обернуться и взглянуть в глаза Шерлоку, понимая, что не должен бы так разговаривать с его бизнес-партнером, но…

— Совершенно верно, Джон, — нарушил молчание Шерлок, подходя к нему вплотную, — этот фонд гораздо важнее всех рекламных кампаний агентства, вместе взятых. И едва ли наши затраты на него сколько-нибудь существенно повлияют на финансовое состояние дел “SH PR Consulting”. 

Майкрофт стоял в дверях и смотрел на обоих неприязненным взглядом. Он думал о том, что его брат всегда был невыносимо тяжелым человеком, с которым почти никогда нельзя было договориться. Но с появлением этого подростка ситуация ухудшилась в разы. Впрочем, может они в чем-то и правы.

— Что ж, ваша взяла, — снисходительно улыбнулся он. — У фонда, действительно, очень важная функция: я тут подумал, что его можно удачно использовать в предвыборной кампании. Всего доброго.

Как только он ушел, Шерлок устало вздохнул и молча вернулся в кабинет, не закрывая за собой дверь. Джон помедлил несколько мгновений, потом несмело сделал несколько шагов следом, но у самой двери передумал и вернулся за свой стол. Включил компьютер.  
Ясно, что Шерлоку не понравилось его появление здесь не в его рабочее время. Он прямо об этом сказал и его тон тоже. Может, он не хотел, чтобы Джон пересекался с этим человеком? Может, ему просто надоело видеть Джона каждый день, и он просто хотел отдохнуть от него, воспользовавшись его экзаменами?

Ладно, по крайней мере, его не уволят, это уж точно. Шерлок же поддержал его. Или он просто удачно подвернулся рядом? Мысли в голове противоречили друг другу, шеф к себе не звал, поэтому Джон решил просто заняться делами, раз уж его принесло на работу в день отгула.

Написав СМС отцу: «заскочу на работу, есть дела, не переживай», он несколько часов, почти не поднимая головы, штудировал входящие, которых накопилось приличное количество, параллельно пытаясь составить план встреч и переговоров босса на следующий месяц — недавно к его обязанностям добавилась еще и эта функция.

Вернувшаяся с обеда секретарша Джейн тоже трудилась, как пчелка, отвечая на многочисленные звонки клиентов и решая срочные вопросы. Нескольким абонентам она сказала, что «босса нет на месте», что, в общем-то, было почти правдой: Шерлок почти сразу куда-то унесся, бросив на ходу, что скоро будет. 

Да, у Шерлока были дела. Дела, о которых он не в состоянии был думать. Он ненавидел это. Как ненавидел, когда кто-то пытался на него давить. Майкрофт в последнее время переходил все границы. Он просочился уже во все сферы его жизни. Указывал, что ему делать в бизнесе, _рекомендовал_ , как себя вести в личной жизни и с кем быть. Да какого черта?! Он еще сам ничего не решил, а ему уже намекают, что он поступает неправильно.

Джон, конечно, появился не вовремя. Конечно, не стоило так реагировать, но к моменту его прихода Шерлок уже был взвинчен неприятным разговором с братом. Стоит признать, что если бы не Джон, едва ли бы ему удалось отстоять проект, который был по-настоящему дорог ему. И его чертов брат об этом знал. То, как Джон смог дать ему отпор, в буквальном смысле завораживало. 

Но как ни хотелось снова и снова прокручивать в голове эту сцену и в целом думать о Джоне, необходимо было заниматься делами, которые кроме него не мог сделать никто. Вопреки ожиданиям, очень скоро удалось взять мысли под контроль: работа всегда становилась его спасением в экстренных жизненных ситуациях. И было даже хорошо, что ему пришлось на какое-то время уехать из офиса.

Побывав на двух встречах с клиентами и заехав в банк, около семи часов вечера он вернулся в пустой офис: все разбрелись по домам, кроме…

— Джон? Ты почему еще здесь? — поднял голову Шерлок на звук шагов в холле и увидел своего помощника, мелькнувшего в приоткрытой двери со стаканом кофе в руках.

— Я все равно не смогу сегодня заниматься, — с извиняющейся улыбкой заглянул в кабинет Джон, — моя голова слишком устала от математики и пока не готова воспринимать новую информацию.

— И поэтому ты пришел на работу после сложного экзамена и засиделся здесь до семи?

Джон вошел.

— Честно говоря, хотел дождаться тебя. Ну и параллельно занимался разбором писем — их стало больше с момента моего прихода в агентство.

— Такое бывает, когда многим клиентам — и будущим, и нынешним — вдруг все становится нужно срочно и всем сразу. Зачем ждал меня?

— Хотел… наверное, извиниться за то, как я разговаривал с тем человеком сегодня днем. Просто он здорово…

— Вывел из себя? — подсказал Шерлок. — Это он умеет. Не бери в голову и выброси оттуда мысли об извинениях. Это меньшее, чего он зачастую заслуживает. Но главное другое — мы снова отстояли проект и снова благодаря тебе. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Ты молодец, Джон, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — А сейчас тебе пора домой. Если не заниматься, то хотя бы просто дать голове отдохнуть. И от писем моих клиентов в том числе. 

— А ты? 

— Есть еще кое-какие дела, я должен…

— У тебя усталый вид.

Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что? — снова улыбнулся Джон. — Генеральный директор — тоже человек. 

— Мне приятно, что ты переживаешь, но тираж H&W еще не готов, а с некоторых пор я предпочитаю все контролировать лично.

— И ночевать в офисе. Нет, правда, — быстро продолжил Джон, не давая шефу себя перебить, — поезжай домой, я справлюсь со всем!

— Ты-то? — Шерлок не сдержал удивленного смешка.

— А почему нет?

Ответить Шерлок не успел, потому что зазвонил его телефон.

— Холмс, — принял он вызов. — Джеймс, я уже сказал, что это не обсуждается.  
  
Джон заметил, как почти сразу вся веселость ушла с его лица. Звонивший явно был неприятен Шерлоку, и он поспешил выйти из кабинета, чтобы дать ему спокойно поговорить. 

Джон допил уже слегка остывший кофе, закончил сортировать письма и снова постучал в кабинет босса через четверть часа.

— Ну как, собираешься домой? — не дождавшись ответа, он вошел. 

Шерлок курил, нервно расхаживая вдоль панорамного окна.

— Как мне все осточертело.

— Прости?

— Почему все говорят мне, что я должен делать?! 

— Поезжай домой, я со всем справлюсь.

— Абсолютно все! Даже такая малявка, как ты, указывает мне, как поступать! Мне тридцать гребанных лет, я сам знаю, что и когда мне делать! — почти прокричал Шерлок, нервно затушив сигарету.

— Да, я малявка, — спустя несколько секунд спокойно ответил Джон, ничуть не обидевшись: он понимал, что Шерлока вывел из себя не он: всему виной телефонный звонок. — И я со всем справлюсь. А ты, большой начальник, сейчас сядешь в свою крутую тачку и поедешь домой отдыхать.

Шерлок от неожиданности даже замер и уставился на него. Что, черт возьми, на него нашло? Это же Джон. 

— Извини, Джон. Я не хотел кричать на тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Ты тут не при чем.

— Я знаю. Ты просто сорвался. Поэтому я и говорю: поезжай, я справлюсь.

«Нет уж, я не оставлю тебя здесь с Дереком Стэмфордом».

— Тираж…

— Да все с ним будет в порядке, я был в типографии минут сорок назад, и Дерек перед уходом показал мне образцы — все шикарно выходит. Печать снова закончится только к утру, и твоя шея завтра будет не в восторге от твоего ответственного отношения к работе, но безответственного по отношению к себе!

«Перед уходом. Прекрасно, значит, он не держит в мыслях проводить с ним больше времени».

— Дежурный менеджер на месте?

— Да.

— Что ж, ладно. Твоя взяла, — улыбнулся Шерлок, все еще ощущая чувство вины за срыв на Джоне, который точно ни в чем виноват не был, и уж в его плохом настроении — подавно. Это все его брат и Джеймс Мюррей будто сговорились сегодня вынести ему весь мозг. 

— Аллилуйя, — улыбнулся Джон своей светлой улыбкой.

— Только с одним условием, — Шерлок подхватил мобильный со стола и подошел к Джону. 

— Ты тоже едешь домой.

— А как же тираж?

— У тебя по-прежнему сегодня отгул, и уж точно ты не будешь здесь ночевать вместо меня, — Шерлок снова приобнял его, как тогда по пути в ателье, и таким образом повел Джона к выходу.

— Но как же…

— Ватсон, кто здесь босс? — шутливо нахмурился Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся, качая головой и стараясь игнорировать навязчивое желание положить ладонь поверх руки Шерлока — что так хотелось сделать в ателье, когда они стояли перед зеркалом.

— Сейчас, только выключу компьютер.

— Когда, ты говоришь, Дерек ушел? — спросил Шерлок, как только Джон сел на соседнее сиденье и пристегнул ремень. Он вдруг засмотрелся на это ставшее уже таким привычным зрелище, будто отвозить домой Джона уже давно стало его обычным делом.

«А разве нет?»

— В начале седьмого. Все точно в порядке, я проверял, — вновь заверил его Джон.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок завел мотор, и они поехали. — Кстати, хотел спросить, как тогда отметили?

— Что отметили?

— Назначение Стэмфорда, слышал, что вы собирались.

— Ой, я уже и забыл об этом, — признался Джон, задумавшись: неужели поэтому Шерлок тогда так сухо с ним попрощался? Или у него мания величия: считать, что Холмсу есть дело до того, как он проводит свой досуг. — Ничего мы не отмечали: встали в глухую пробку, и мне даже пришлось идти домой пешком пару кварталов, чтобы не простоять там до полуночи.

— Вот как, — мысленно обрадовался Шерлок: с одной стороны, было жаль, что Джону пришлось так долго и неудобно добираться домой, с другой — похоже, он не испытывает никакого интереса к Стэмфорду, что не может не радовать.

Они ехали, о чем-то переговариваясь и радуясь, что на пути не было пробки. Нет, не радуясь. Каждый втайне сожалел об этом, потому что до места они домчались меньше, чем за полчаса.

— Ну вот, ты и дома.

— Да, и очень быстро. На велосипеде гораздо дольше.

— Правильно делаешь, что не ездишь на нем во время экзаменов, когда в голове и без того много информации, чтобы еще следить за дорогой. Я сейчас ни на что не намекаю! — рассмеялся Шерлок, глядя на то, как Джон закатил глаза и скрестил руки в ответ на последнюю фразу, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Ты ведь никогда мне этого не забудешь, — протянул Джон, откидывая голову на спинку сиденья, с трудом отводя взгляд от зеленых смеющихся глаз.

— Было слишком эффектно, прости, я не в силах, — в тон ему ответил Шерлок.  
Они снова переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Ну, я пойду. Обещай, что поедешь домой, а не в офис, — серьезно попросил Джон, прежде чем выйти из машины.

— Обещаю, Джон.

— Ладно, тогда пока, до завтра, — попрощался тот и вылез из машины.

— Джон? — окликнул его Шерлок, приоткрыв окно.

— Да?

— Не в том смысле малявка.

Ватсон расхохотался. Шерлок явно был выше того, чтобы шутить о росте.

— Я знаю. 

— Чудно. До завтра, трудоголик.

— Кто бы говорил!

Шерлоку было по-прежнему стыдно за свой срыв, и он был рад, что Джон оказался мудрым человеком, несмотря на возраст. Когда подобные ситуации происходили у него с Саймоном, это выливалось в недельные обиды и скандалы. Джон же предпочитал в первую очередь считывать саму информацию, не обращая внимания на тон, которым она озвучена. В любом случае, Шерлок очень постарается, чтобы подобное больше не повторялось.

Джон проводил машину взглядом и вошел в дом. 

Шерлок… 

С каждым днем Джон убеждался, что Шерлок становится самым заветным и запретным его желанием. Серьезно, если даже не брать во внимание то, что он никогда не думал о себе, как о гее, разве может такой как он всерьез привлечь Шерлока? А как тогда объяснить его поступки? Они говорят об обратном. Что думать, как его понять?

— Джон, ты чего завис на пороге? — вывел его из раздумий приветливый голос отца.

— Привет, папа, извини, задумался, — Джон повесил рюкзак на вешалку и стал стаскивать обувь. — Ужинал?

— Нет, думал тебя дождаться. Как экзамен?

— Надеюсь, что все хорошо, — Джон обнял его, и тот поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты вроде бы говорил, что в дни экзаменов шеф дал тебе отгулы?

— Да, но были срочные дела, я не успел доделать их на прошлой неделе. Так что на ужин? — поспешил Джон сменить тему, которая в последнее время сделалась несколько опасной: приходилось следить за каждым словом, чтобы не выдать своего состояния и отношения к боссу.

— Я решил порадовать тебя и заказал пиццу. С грибами.

— Здорово, спасибо, пап.

Раньше Джон любил такие тихие вечера, когда они с отцом просто сидели, общались, может быть, смотрели что-то по телевизору и ужинали. Он обожал пиццу. А сейчас ему хватило бы и бутерброда, потому что то, что раньше приносило радость, теперь стало напрягать, и ему хотелось как можно скорее сбежать в свою комнату и освежить в памяти некоторую информацию по “SH PR Consulting”. И, разумеется, фото генерального директора на одной из страниц в папке не имело к этому никакого отношения.

***

  
**10 июня 2014 года**

  
— И давно ты сохнешь по боссу? — Стэмфорд вот уже почти сутки жаждал задать другу этот вопрос.

От неожиданности Джон выронил ложку: она звякнула о кафельный пол и отскочила под стол. Грудь будто обожгло огнем, а сердце ушло куда-то в пятки.

«Откуда он знает?!»

Они с Майком только что зашли в кафе съесть мороженое: консультация перед предстоящим экзаменом по естествознанию оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, даром что началась в девять утра и продлилась два часа. Официантка принесла заказ и уже успела удалиться на приличное расстояние, чтобы не услышать заданный Майком вопрос.   
Джон нырнул под стол на поиски ложки, только чтобы не смотреть в лицо друга, где, как он был уверен, вполне сейчас может появиться гримаса презрения: в их кругу такие вещи были не в почете, и одноклассники со своими сплетнями только убедили его в этом. Жаль, что под столом нельзя было отсидеться до его ухода. Пришлось вылезать.

Джон выпрямился, положил ложку рядом со стаканчиком мороженого и продолжил молча гипнотизировать ее, боясь поднять взгляд.

— Да расслабься, я нормально к этому отношусь, — Майк встряхнул его за плечо. — Ну, вроде бы. Просто это неожиданно. Очень. Особенно от тебя. Хотя, если подумать…

Джон, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза. Действительно — ни тени насмешки в них не было, только удивление. Он медленно выдохнул.

— Думаю, отпираться бесполезно? — нервно улыбаясь, уточнил Джон.

— Сто пудов, чувак. Выкладывай.

— Сначала скажи, как ты узнал.

Майк закатил глаза, вытащил из кармана потерянную им вчера визитку и протянул другу.

— Узнаёшь, растеряша?

— Ну, да. Визитка Шерлока. И с чего ты взял…

— Только не говори, что это вот маленькое миленькое сердечко, — ухмыльнувшись, Майк ткнул пальцем рядом с именем Холмса на визитке, — задумка дизайнера.

«Твою мать», — пронеслось в голове Джона.

— Слава Богу, что ее нашел ты, а не отец, — резонно заметил он. — Как и где я мог ее выронить?

— Вчера, когда спешил на автобус. Лучше скажи, нафига это нарисовал?

— Я… Я даже не помнил об этом, пока ты сейчас мне не сказал. Нарисовал, наверное, машинально, на одном из скучных уроков.

— Вот ты жук!

— Почему?

— Отпирался еще, а ведь я тебя спрашивал!

— Ты же сказал, что шутил?!

— Ну, в каждой шутке — только доля шутки. Так что? Вы с ним…

— Нет.

— Тогда я ничего не понял.

Джон еще ни с кем об этом не разговаривал. И так странно было сейчас сидеть в этом кафетерии, полном влюбленных парочек школьников и студентов, и обсуждать с гетеросексуальным другом факт своей симпатии к мужчине. Но только теперь он осознал, как же тяжело было держать это все в себе, не имея возможности с кем-то поговорить.

— Мы не вместе, если ты об этом, — с трудом удалось подобрать верные слова: в голове все выглядело как-то проще…

— Но ты был бы не против замутить с ним, — кивнул Майк. — Он гей?

— Господи, Майк, ты можешь говорить тише?! — Джон заозирался по сторонам, однако другим посетителям кафе не было до них ровно никакого дела. — Да. Он гей. Ты не представляешь, что со мной происходит.

— Я давно заметил, что ты сам не свой. Примерно с того момента, как познакомился с ним. 

— Со мной никогда раньше такого не было. То есть… Когда я пытался разобраться в себе, то некоторые моменты прошлого прояснились. Я понял, что меня никогда не привлекали девчонки.

— И продолжают не привлекать, если вспомнить, как ты уже почти год динамишь Морстен. А что насчет парней?

— Было дело пару лет назад, но тогда я еще не осознавал, что это было. А сейчас я узнал Шерлока и… просто схожу с ума. Я не знаю, что мне делать, я не могу спать, я не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться. Экзамены даются как никогда сложно, хотя я всегда был отличником. Я постоянно думаю о нем, он мне снится, еще немного — и у меня поедет крыша.

— Ого.

— Самое сложное — держать себя в руках при нем. Господи, если он поймет, что со мной делается… Я не знаю, что будет.

— А что будет? Насколько я понял, он хорошо к тебе относится и помогает. Правда, от тебя не добиться никаких подробностей.

— Каких ты хочешь подробностей?

— Ты все свободное время проводишь на работе. Помнится мне, в пиццерию ты так не рвался. И дело здесь явно не только в зарплате.

— Ох. Хорошо. Я запутался. Я ничего не понимаю. Он ведет себя странно, то есть… он заботится обо мне, как никто, понимаешь? Благодаря ему я остался в школе, и не спрашивай — я понятия не имею, как ему удалось убедить директора отменить свое решение о моем отчислении. И нет, это точно не взятка — Шерлок не любит тратить ни единого лишнего фунта. Он постоянно отвозит меня домой… Он сам обрабатывал тогда мои порезы, когда я подрался с этим придурком. Он… приглашал меня поужинать. Мне было так хорошо, мне ни с кем не было еще так легко, а ведь он в два раза старше. Но я этого не ощущаю. А пару недель назад он… отвез меня в ателье, где заказал для меня потрясающий дорогой костюм на выпускной, как раз после твоего звонка.

Майк присвистнул.

— И ты еще сомневаешься?..

— Я не знаю, что думать. Я очень боюсь ошибиться и выставить себя дураком.  
  
— А со стороны все так, как будто он за тобой ухаживает. У тебя мороженое тает.

Джон только сейчас о нем вспомнил. Он позвал официантку и попросил заменить ложку.

— Или он просто хороший человек, — ответил Джон, дождавшись, пока официантка отошла на безопасное расстояние.

Майк закатил глаза.

— Ну ты и придурок, — покачал он головой и продолжил, не давая себя перебить: — Вот смотри: если бы речь шла о традиционных отношениях, и один человек из потенциальных партнеров вел бы себя так, как твой Шерлок — по отношению к тебе, я бы точно не усомнился в том, что это ухаживания. Хотя в целом я нахожу все это… необычным, я еще не видел, чтобы у тебя так горели глаза. Может, все и к лучшему? Мне кажется, ты себя сейчас сам накручиваешь и ищешь проблемы, которых вполне может не быть в реальности.

Официантка принесла ложку. Джон кивнул ей в знак благодарности, и когда она снова отошла достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их разговор, он продолжил:

— Не знаю, Майк. Ничего не понимаю, кроме одного: я схожу по нему с ума. Как я ни пытался убедить себя в том, что это просто благодарность, человеческая симпатия — не получилось. На самом деле все намного серьезнее, — Джон помолчал. — Я не верю, что сейчас все это сказал вслух. И, Майк…

— Если ты сейчас попросишь меня никому об этом не говорить, я тебе врежу, Ватсон! За то, что мог подумать, что я пойду сейчас трепать о твоей жизни на каждом углу.

Джон виновато улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, друг, и не обижайся, пожалуйста. У меня постоянное ощущение, что я хожу по лезвию ножа…

— Еще бы. Наши идиоты ладно — им лишь бы языками почесать. А вот спалиться перед предком будет чревато — люди его возраста с трудом могут воспринимать это адекватно. Мой, к примеру, плюется каждый раз, когда видит новости на эту тему, и переключает канал. Ты лучше заныкай эту визитку куда подальше. Выбросить не предлагаю, — хохотнул Майк.

— А хуже всего то, что я уезжаю, — с пустым взглядом рассеянно добавил Джон, едва ли услышав, о чем сказал Стэмфорд.

— Чего?!

Джон потупился, после чего потер ладонями лицо.

— Я собираюсь поступать в колледж при Уэльском университете, — обреченно пояснил он, будто озвучивая себе приговор. 

— Нафига, Джон? Ну как же так! Неужели в Лондоне мало медицинских колледжей?

— Я это решил давно, почти с самого переезда. И до того, как…

«Узнал его»,— мысленно закончил он фразу.

— Отец так легко готов тебя отпустить?

— Он не знает. И Шерлок не знает тоже, Майк, все, умоляю, давай сменим тему! — взмолился Джон с глухим отчаянием в голосе.

Майк с сочувствием смотрел на него, и, несмотря на большое количество вопросов, которые хотелось задать другу, воздержался от продолжения разговора.

— Доедай тогда мороженое и пошли. Прохлаждаться некогда, надо заниматься.

Джон с облегчением вздохнул и принялся за растаявшее мороженое, радуясь, что Майк все же был понимающим человеком и не давил на него. В конце концов, чтобы продолжить беседу на эту тему, сперва следовало навести порядок в мыслях и чувствах. 

**18 июня 2014 года**

Подъезжая к агентству — да, сегодня он все-таки не справился с искушением снова сесть на велосипед — Джон думал о том, что еще немного — и наступит полная свобода. По крайней мере, от школы. Впереди оставался последний экзамен по литературе, казавшийся после всего уже детским развлечением, учитывая, сколько он читал и как любил это делать, а после размышлять над прочитанным, анализировать характеры и мотивы поступков персонажей. И иногда фантазируя, как бы герои могли повести себя в той или иной ситуации, не напиши автор ту или иную развилку событий сюжета.

Джон не врал Майку: экзамены и правда давались как никогда сложно, потому что голова была занята вовсе не учебой. Но, по ощущениям, пока все ему удавалось и шло хорошо. Кроме одержимости Холмсом. Даже скользкие шуточки одноклассников перестали выводить его из себя и сократились примерно на треть в силу своей неэффективности. Мозг как будто нарочно вытеснял все, что считал лишним, чтобы освободить пространство для _неуместных_ фантазий…

В один из вечеров, отчаявшись что-нибудь выучить, Джон полез в интернет. Не то чтобы он надеялся найти там лекарство от своего состояния. Но информация попалась довольно… любопытная. Жаль, что они не сдавали психологию, а то бы прочитанное вполне могло бы ему помочь получить хорошую оценку, структурировав все его собственные разрозненные мысли.

Что он узнал? Едва ли это было что-то новое. По сути, это все происходило с ним, просто в голову не приходило задумываться об этом, как о массовом явлении, через что прошли уже миллионы других таких же подростков, каким был он сам. Теперь он просто лишний раз убедился в том, что признал некоторое время назад. 

Автор статьи делал акцент на том, что _такие_ люди обладают повышенной эмоциональной возбудимостью, более ранимы и восприимчивы к стрессам, чем «натуралы». С этим спорить было трудно, по крайней мере, Джон всегда знал это о себе: он всегда острее реагировал на неблагополучные жизненные события и обстоятельства, пусть зачастую и не подавая вида — не хотел огорчать отца, даже в детстве, когда ему так не хватало матери, что от безысходности хотелось просто орать. 

Еще в статье говорилось, что зачастую подростки нетрадиционной ориентации равнодушны к спорту, но чтобы хоть как-то самоутвердиться, предпочитают реализовываться за счет хорошей учебы. Джон задумался о том, что, правда, никогда не питал той слабости к «качалке», куда начали бегать все его знакомые едва ли не с тринадцати лет. Из всех видов спорта он предпочитал велосипед и был счастлив, просто гоняя по городу. Иногда даже _слишком_ счастлив, улыбнулся Джон. Он всегда чувствовал, что отличается от сверстников: и по поведению, и по интересам. Его увлечения никогда не были типично мальчишескими, он всегда был немного мечтателем, любил учебу и книги гораздо больше, чем шумные сборища, компьютерные игры, футбол, выпивку. Эта непохожесть на окружающих не то чтобы тревожила его, но давала понять, что он как бы «не в команде».

Еще в статье речь шла о том, как многие из подростков, кому непросто удается принять эту правду о себе, буквально насильно пытаются переключиться на гетеросексуальный объект и почти всегда терпят фиаско, поскольку это ни разу не помогает побороть «нежелательные гомофантазии». Джон припомнил, как и в его голову приходила подобная идея, но сама мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать кого-то другого, да даже просто прикоснуться к какой-нибудь девчонке — приводила его в ужас. 

Поцелуи. Больная тема. Потому что эти губы однажды лишат его остатков разума.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и продолжил чтение.

Под занавес говорилось о том, как несладко приходится тем, кто продолжает бороться с собой до последнего, и далеко не всегда у подобных историй — хороший финал, ведь человека преследуют обостренное чувство страха и одиночества, и этот неутихающий внутренний конфликт ведет к полному замыканию в себе. Поскольку никто до конца не понимает драматизма подобных обстоятельств: ни сверстники, ни тем более — родители. 

«Боже, об этом лучше вообще не думать», — мысленно простонал Джон.

Из последнего утверждения следует, говорилось дальше, что даже тем, кто спокойно принял в себе свою «ненормальность» (по мнению общества), тоже приходится несладко. Потому что человека преследует постоянный, мучительный самоконтроль. 

Это Джон тоже очень хорошо понимал. Мучительное напряжение из-за того, что он вынужден обманывать отца и скрывать такое светлое чувство, переполнявшее его, отравляло каждый его день, особенно притом, что раньше он никогда ничего от него не скрывал. Но он хорошо понимал, что это не то, чего отец, постоянно намекающий о «невестах», от него ждет. Он был счастлив, что хотя бы Майк его поддерживает. После разговора с ним все равно дышать стало как будто легче. Это так важно порой: просто знать, что ты не один.

Заканчивалась статья традиционным призывом к толерантности, а сбоку был список вопросов, по которым можно было обратиться к психотерапевту за помощью онлайн: трудности самопознания, страх и чувство вины перед родителями, социальная изоляция, необходимость скрываться, чувство своей особенности, преследование и насилие, неудовлетворенные сексуальные потребности, понижение самоуважения, суицидальные намерения.

«Так, хватит», — подумал Джон, нервно закрывая вкладку браузера и выключая компьютер. 

***

Не успел он поставить велик на велопарковку следующим утром, как кто-то подхватил его под локоть.

— А вот и ты! — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Так и знал, что снова не справишься с искушением поработать в выходной.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Только не говори, что специально поджидал меня здесь.

— Вот еще, — закатил глаза Шерлок, не переставая улыбаться. — Увидел в окно, как ты подъезжаешь. В любом случае, ты очень вовремя.

— А что такое? У тебя встреча?

— Точнее — у нас. Угадай, кто звонил?

Джон на секунду задумался, но быстро сообразил, о ком может идти речь.

— Неужели мистер Тайлер? — даже если бы Джон захотел перестать улыбаться, как идиот, он бы не смог.

— В точку, Джон. Твой костюм готов. Ныряй, — Шерлок кивнул на припаркованную авто.

  
Ватсон закрыл замок на велосипеде и сел в машину, Шерлок захлопнул за ним дверцу.  
Наблюдая за тем, как тот обходит машину, чтобы занять свое место, Джон вдруг представил, что они пара, что каждый день с работы едут вместе домой, что каждый вечер ужинают вместе, как…

«Эти фантазии не доведут тебя до добра!», — мысленно отругал себя Джон и от греха подальше решил поскорее пристегнуть ремень.

— Ты обрадовался, — констатировал Шерлок спустя несколько минут пути, посматривая на Джона.

— Да. Специально для меня сшили костюм — это происходит со мной впервые, и я не могу не радоваться, хотя и чувствую себя, как ребенок на Рождество.

Шерлок улыбнулся этому сравнению.

— И в то же время мне неловко.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что костюм наверняка стоит целое состояние. Я не знаю, как смогу за него рассчитаться с тобой.

— О, не беспокойся, мы придумаем, что с этим сделать, — Шерлок бросил игривый взгляд на Джона; заметив его смущение, он усмехнулся и небрежно добавил: — Просто в ближайший год у тебя не будет ни одной премии, — разумеется, на деле он не собирался ничего у него вычитать.

— Ну, хорошо, если так, — выдавил из себя Джон, отводя глаза: еще пара таких взглядов и его выдержка иссякнет. Нарочно он, что ли?!..

Сколько раз Шерлок обещал себе не флиртовать с Джоном? Раз тысячу, кажется. Но каждый раз удержаться просто не мог. Этот соблазнительный румянец на его щеках был слишком заманчивым зрелищем, чтобы на время не заставить замолчать рассудительную часть сознания.

***

— Шерлок, Джон! Рад снова видеть вас, — громогласно поприветствовал их Стив Тайлер, показавшийся из кабинета, едва они успели переступить порог ателье.

— Здравствуйте, — Джон пожал ему руку, Шерлок — тоже.

— Привет, Стив.

— Как поживает будущий выпускник?

— Почти прекрасно: остался один экзамен, — ответил Джон.

— Чудно, еще немного и наступит, наконец, то событие, для которого я и создавал свой очередной шедевр.

— Да, Джон, мистер Тайлер еще и скромный до безобразия, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— А вот это сейчас не по делу было! — шутливо возразил тот. — А впрочем — к черту! Да, я совсем не скромный, а скромные в нашем бизнесе, ой, простите — в искусстве не выживают!

Все рассмеялись, включая ассистенток, работающих над каким-то черным костюмом на манекене в конце зала.

— Итак, Джон, проходи в примерочную, сейчас туда принесут твой костюм.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, бросил неконтролируемый взгляд на Шерлока и скрылся за дверью примерочной. Одна из девушек оторвалась от своего занятия и сняла с вешалки один из чехлов с костюмами, чтобы отнести его Джону.

— Стив, что это? — Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, указав пальцем на почти готовый костюм на манекене.

— Костюм, дорогой мой, разве сам не видишь? — Стив включил дурачка.

— Я не заказывал, более того — я сказал, что он мне не нужен.

— Ты сказал «не в этот раз», а сегодня уже другой, — поправил его Тайлер. — Кроме того, я не нуждаюсь в твоем разрешении на то, чтобы просто сделать тебе подарок.

— По случаю чего?

— За Save The Child. Не думай, что я не в курсе. Ты не дал закрыть проект. Он много значит для всех нас.

— Это не моя заслуга, а Джона.

— Неважно, вы оба — люди с большим сердцем. Так что просто — хоть раз в жизни — молча прими подарок и не беси меня.

Прозвучало почти правдоподобно угрожающе, но Шерлока было не провести: он знал, что Стив просто дурачится.

— Хорошо, — сдался он. — Спасибо.

— Приедешь на примерку через пару дней, я еще не закончил. Кстати, как ты понял, что этот костюм предназначается тебе?

— Ну, это же легче легкого: у тебя просто нет других клиентов моего роста и комплекции!

— За время твоего отсутствия могли бы и появиться, — шуточно-уязвленно проворчал Стив, пряча улыбку.

— Ты — эксклюзивный модельер, и со всеми подряд не работаешь, — самодовольно усмехнулся Холмс, — а почти всех твоих постоянных клиентов я знаю.

— Твоя дедукция как хорошее вино: с возрастом только лучше.

Оба рассмеялись, и в этот момент из примерочной вышел Джон.

— Надеюсь, вы не надо мной, — притворно нахмурился он.

— О, ни в коем случае, юноша. Ну как, комфортно, нигде не жмет?

— Все просто отлично, спасибо, мистер Тайлер, — поблагодарил его Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока.

Тот, как и в первый раз, несколько секунд просто молча наблюдал за ним с таким восхищением в глазах, которое просто нельзя было не заметить. Джон так же не мог заставить себя оторваться от зеленого океана, в котором тонул каждую ночь.

«Боже, что мне сделать, чтобы эта пытка прекратилась?», — пронеслось в голове Джона, пока Тайлер не разрушил эту «магию момента», как говорят в сериалах.

— Ну, раз все чудесно, давай переодевайся обратно, Натали упакует костюм так, чтобы он не помялся, — он сделал жест одной из девушек подойти к нему. — Шерлок, но для полноты картины не хватает кое-чего, тебе не кажется?

— Разумеется, и эту проблему мы отправимся решать сразу, как только выйдем отсюда.

— Эй, о чем вы оба? — спросил Джон, прежде чем скрыться в примерочной.

— О туфлях, молодой человек, — ответил Стив.

— Разумеется, разве Золушка может отправиться на бал без туфелек? — с абсолютно серьезным лицом заявил Холмс.

— О, Господи, — вздохнул Джон, и через секунду расхохотался.

— Ты внял моему совету? — тихо спросил Стив Холмса, когда дверь за Джоном закрылась.

Шерлок мигом перестал улыбаться и нахмурился, скрещивая руки и глядя на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Ну и дурак, — махнул рукой Стив. — Смотри, не успеешь оглянуться, как его уведут. Вот прямо на этом самом выпускном и уведут. Да что далеко ходить, я бы и сам… того этого… — подмигнул он обалдевшему от подобного откровения Шерлоку, — не будь у меня жены. Купился, да? — расхохотался он после небольшой паузы, забавляясь реакцией гостя.

— Иди ты к черту, Стивен, — проворчал Холмс. — Это невозможно.

— И все-то меня посылают за правду. А говорят, что ложь — зло, — модельер покачал головой. — Ложь — благо, главная ценность современного общества, и к ней относятся гораздо более гостеприимно, чем к любой правде. Особенно, когда это ложь самому себе.

***

— Шерлок, тебе не кажется, что это несколько… слишком?

— Напротив.

Когда они вышли от Тайлера — Джон шел с упакованным в чехол костюмом на вешалке — Шерлок открыл машину только для того, чтобы убрать костюм, вновь закрыл ее и повел Джона в соседний бутик модной мужской одежды. Джон уже смирился с туфлями — к такому шикарному костюму не подходили его простенькие ботинки, да и он уже успел понять, что Шерлока не переубедить. Но очень быстро выяснилось, что он не собирался останавливаться на одной лишь выходной обуви. 

Поэтому сейчас Джон стоял у большого зеркала и смотрел на свои новые модные «рваные» джинсы темно-синего цвета, на белую рубашку, в разы шикарнее той, которая закончила свое существование после фееричного празднования дня рождения Майка Стэмфорда, и новые конверсы серого с белым цвета.

Сон какой-то…

— Шерлок, я не могу, — наконец, пробормотал он.

— Что ты не можешь? — Шерлок стоял рядом и все с тем же нескрываемым восхищением смотрел на свое творение.

— Принять это, — пояснил Джон, проведя рукой в воздухе сверху вниз, указывая на обновки. 

— Тебе не нравится? — Шерлок в удивлении вскинул брови: может, он правда перестарался? Джон некомфортно чувствует себя в этой одежде? Ему неловко, что ее выбирает Шерлок? Но, черт возьми, кажется, Джон стал даже еще желаннее в новом образе, если это вообще было возможно. 

— Боже, да я никогда еще не выглядел лучше,— это была чистая правда, по мнению Джона: он по-настоящему преобразился без каких-либо кардинальных перемен внешности, одежда ему невероятно шла, он даже как будто стал выше ростом, ощущая себя другим, _новым_ человеком. И он понимал, что, по существу, дело было вовсе не в одежде.

— Тогда что?

— Мне это не по карману. 

— А, я-то думал, что-то действительно серьезное. 

— Шерлок, я не шучу! У меня нет...

— Выбора. Считай это твоя униформа для работы. 

— Шерлок, все в твоей компании носят костюмы и одеты строго. 

— Ты — не все, — безапелляционно заявил тот и принял вызов жужжащего уже минут пять телефона — абонент, кем бы он ни был, был настойчив. — Нет, не сейчас. Потому что я занят, — он повесил трубку. — Итак, Джон. Ты прекращаешь со мной спорить прямо сейчас, начиная с этого момента. 

— А если не прекращаю? — задорно усмехнулся ему Джон, встретившись в зеркале с отражением зеленых глаз. 

Шерлок приблизился к нему вплотную, вынуждая вдохнуть несколько резче, чем обычно. 

— Не провоцируй меня, а то пожалеешь, — этот низкий голос однажды сведет его с ума окончательно. Как и загадочная улыбка этих соблазнительных губ. — Или наоборот?

— Шерлок… — начал было Джон, пытаясь справиться с вдруг участившимся дыханием. Он был напрочь сбит с толку. 

«Он что, намекает на то, что… Я могу его привлекать?!», — вдруг осознал Джон. «Да нет, не намекает, он же прямо сейчас это сказал. И в прошлый раз. Нет, чушь, все глупости, игра больного воображения». Джон когда-то слышал, что геи просто более открыты в проявлении эмоций, так что, скорее всего, это ничего не значит. Хотя его манера общения со всеми кроме него мало походила на ту, где участвуют _подобные_ эмоции.

«Ну какого черта ты делаешь с парнем? Его лицо же скоро станет одного цвета с занавесками примерочной», — лениво отозвался дремавший внутренний голос. Шерлок от него только отмахнулся:  
«Я тоже не из железа».

— Шерлок, — вновь попытался договорить Джон, но снова безуспешно.

— Ты постоянно повторяешь мое имя. Так нравится? — игриво улыбаясь, поинтересовался Холмс, наблюдая, как лицо Джона в отражении еще больше заливает краска.

Что ответить на последнюю ремарку, Джон просто не знал, поэтому продолжал молча смотреть на их отражение. К тому же, вряд ли удалось бы сказать убедительное «нет», когда дело обстояло ровно наоборот. Все последнее время он засыпал и просыпался именно с этим именем на устах, и чувствовал, что до добра его это не доведет. Как и жажда вновь ощутить его руки на своих плечах.

Будто прочитав мысли Джона, Шерлок исполнил его молчаливую просьбу, и Джон подавил навязчивое желание потереться об одну из рук щекой, как кот.

С полминуты они стояли, больше не произнося ни слова, глядя в зеркало. Джон, конечно, то и дело пытался отвести взгляд, но он настойчиво возвращался к зеленым кошачьим глазам. Оба думали примерно об одном: как потрясающе они смотрятся вместе. Даже не потрясающе — идеально, дополняя друг друга, несмотря на максимальную внешнюю непохожесть. На мгновение Джон закрыл глаза и растворился в преследующем его образе: _Шерлок соскальзывает руками с его плеч, разворачивает его к себе и целует: медленно, вдумчиво, жарко._ От этой мысли у него вырвался резкий вдох, вынуждая распахнуть глаза. От Шерлока не укрылось то, как вдруг участился пульс Джона.

«Господи, прочь, прочь эти мысли! Слишком желанно, слишком невозможно. Он же просто шутит, дурака валяет, а ты уже нафантазировал себе, бог знает что. Спустись с небес на землю, Джон».

Спуститься помог очередной звонок на телефон Шерлока. Тот, как показалось Джону, мигом утратил к нему всякий интерес, отпуская его плечи.

— Извини, — бросил он, отходя от него на приличное расстояние и отчасти радуясь этой возможности бегства. — Да, Майкрофт. 

«Что и требовалось доказать...», — тяжело выдохнул Джон. Снова этот Майкрофт. Черт бы его побрал! Он так и не выяснил, кем они с Шерлоком приходятся друг другу, это злило, и большая часть негодования относилась к самому себе. 

«То, что Шерлок — гей, не значит, что ты его привлекаешь», — вдруг ясно осознал Джон.   
Последняя мысль имела привкус обреченного разочарования. Мог ли он подумать еще полгода назад, что будет так сходить с ума по другому мужчине?

— Майкрофт, я, кажется, достаточно четко дал тебе понять, что не терплю манипуляций, — зло процедил Шерлок, убедившись, что Джон не слышит их разговор. — Ты снова шпионишь за мной? К черту твою заботу, — почти прорычал Шерлок, выслушав предсказуемый ответ, и повесил трубку. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы поскорее взять себя в руки. 

С братом он сладит как-нибудь — не в первый раз тот пытается контролировать его жизнь. Главное — снова не сорваться на Джоне, который этого не заслуживает. Парень и так продолжал нервничать в его присутствии, и игнорировать его каждый раз учащающиеся пульс и дыхание становилось все сложнее. Но Шерлок по-прежнему не решался переходить к более решительным действиям, чем флирт. Но и его он уже почти не мог больше держать под контролем. Едва ли Джон воспринял его слова как шутку, отчего смутился еще больше.  
В сотый раз обещая себе быть (окей, хотя бы _постараться быть_ ) с ним сдержаннее, Шерлок вернулся к примерочной.

— Кроме шуток, Джон. О цене не беспокойся, ты спас действительно значимые проекты, так что мы в расчете. Да и не во всех колледжах строгий дресс-код, так что сможешь так выглядеть не только по выходным.

— Увы, в колледжах Уэльского университета форма — обязательный пункт дисциплины, как и в St James' School, — еще не успев договорить, Джон вдруг понял, что, потеряв бдительность, проговорился.

— Уэльского университета? — удивленно переспросил Шерлок, отчаянно борясь с пониманием смысла того, что только что прозвучало.

— Черт. Да, я собираюсь туда поступать. Я хотел тебе сказать… — Джон ненавидел себя за то, как жалобно прозвучал голос. Невыносимо было видеть, как вдруг изменилось лицо Шерлока при этих словах: оно вдруг стало похоже на ледяную маску, а голос стал отстраненным, без тени ставшей уже такой привычной улыбки.

— Что ж, думаю, тебе стоит пойти переодеться, если хочешь, чтобы я успел подбросить тебя, а то у меня еще есть другие дела.

— Да, хорошо, — виновато кивнул Джон: он почти физически ощущал эту вдруг возникшую между ними пропасть. Казалось, что такими чужими они не были даже в вечер знакомства.

Едва он зашел в примерочную и задернул занавеску, как Шерлок почти рухнул на гостевой диван, роняя голову на руки и зарываясь в волосы пальцами. Сердце будто тоже упало куда-то вниз и колотилось, как бешеное.

«Он уедет. Уедет…»

***


	10. Глава 10

_Саунд к финалу главы: Joel and Luke — Love's To Blame_

***

Настроение оставалось паршивым до самой ночи. 

Переодевшись, Джон пытался настоять на том, чтобы не покупать ему эти вещи, но Шерлок ничего не желал слушать и все равно потащил его на кассу, где расплатился за покупки. После этого в напряженной тишине, прерываемой только дежурными фразами ни о чем, Шерлок довез его сначала до Бейкер-стрит, где он оставил свой велосипед пару часов назад, а потом, уложив велотранспорт в багажник, — до дома. Сухо попрощавшись, Шерлок вернулся в офис, предоставив Джона самому себе.

Да, он предал доверие Шерлока, другого объяснения изменившегося к нему отношения последнего просто не существовало. Джон не мог винить его: слишком долго он тянул с важным разговором. По правде сказать, он бы не удивился, если бы после этой новости Шерлок решил вообще его уволить: в такие компании не берут людей на пару месяцев, тем более — на должность личного помощника. И Джон просто обязан был сразу предупредить его о планирующемся отъезде. Но просто не смог: слишком был выбит из колеи внезапным осознанием своей симпатии к боссу, чтобы собрать мозги в кучу и набраться смелости поговорить. 

В этих мрачных мыслях Джон вошел домой и тут же столкнулся с отцом.

— Привет, Джон! Ты рано. Что это? — отец кивнул на пакеты из магазина и костюм, которые Джон держал в руках.

— Привет. Да вот освободился. А это костюм.

— Что за костюм? Откуда?

На Джона вдруг накатило раздражение. Он нервным жестом повесил вешалку с костюмом и пакеты на крючок и принялся разуваться.

— На выпускной. Купил. Откуда еще? — проворчал он, не поднимая глаз, полностью сосредоточившись на шнурках ботинок.

— Ничего себе. «Купил». На что?

— Я вроде как работаю, — разувшись, Джон резко поднялся и, схватив с вешалки покупки, быстро направился в свою комнату, прикрыв дверь ногой и оставив отца в коридоре в полном недоумении. 

Через несколько секунд в комнату раздался стук.

Джон, успевший только бросить покупки на кровать и упасть на нее следом, не потрудился на него ответить. Тогда Джек сам приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату.

— Сынок, у тебя все хорошо?

— Да, папа, — Джон продолжал смотреть в потолок.

— Помню, ты говорил, что не собираешься на выпускной. Я уже согласился на смену в этот день.

— Передумал.

Отец немного помолчал, потом спросил:

— Голоден?

— Нет.

Тот вздохнул в некотором замешательстве.

— Ну, хорошо. Наверное, тебе надо заниматься, не буду мешать. Скорее бы экзамены закончились и вернули мне моего всегда жизнерадостного сына.

И тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Джона накрыло чувство вины. Он никогда не был груб с отцом, что на него сейчас нашло?  
Разумеется, он знал ответ на свой вопрос, поймав себя на том, что бездумно гладит пальцами чехол костюма.

***

«Дела» Шерлока заключались в том, чтобы выкурить несколько сигарет подряд, бездумно глядя в потолок лофта, в тысячный раз неосознанно пересчитывая множество вмонтированных в него лампочек.

Он думал о том, что Вселенная однозначно над ним насмехается. В противном случае, какой прок было давать ему этот «второй шанс», чтобы тут же лишить его Джона?  
Конечно, тот заметил перемену в его настроении. Ну а чего еще можно было ожидать? Ведь Джон даже не посчитал нужным сообщить ему о том, что, оказывается, в скором времени собирается бросить и город, и работу, и его… компанию. 

Впрочем, это все частности. И на деле это только личное решение Джона и больше никого не касается. Не стоило сегодня быть с ним таким… формальным. В конце концов, он не виноват в том урагане, что бушевал у него в душе целый месяц. Лучше всего будет просто вернуться к тому легкому стилю общения, в котором им обоим было комфортно работать. Словно сегодня Шерлок не узнал ничего особенного, и будто отъезд Джона означал для него только лишь отсутствие личного помощника. 

Что делать с разрастающейся в душе тоской? Он подумает об этом завтра.

**19 июня 2014 года**

— Доброе утро. 

— Доброе утро, — Холмс многозначительно взглянул на часы.

Джон только что вошел в офис Шерлока, который допивал кофе из Старбакса, сидя за столом. Действительно, для него было слишком рано — обычно он не появлялся в агентстве раньше двух часов дня, но, проснувшись утром и наскоро выпив чашку кофе, он очень быстро понял, что дома оставаться не в силах.

— Да… Если ты не против, я бы хотел сегодня поработать до четырех, чтобы позаниматься вечером.

— Конечно, как тебе удобно. Впрочем, не обязательно было выходить накануне экзамена.

Джон вздохнул, прикрыл за собой дверь и, положив рюкзак на диван, подошел к столу босса.  
  
— Слушай…

Виноватый тон заставил Шерлока оторваться от монитора и взглянуть на своего помощника, пришедшего сегодня на работу во вчерашних обновках. 

«Потрясающе выглядит, хотя плохо спал, напряжен, нервничает, скорее всего — не все в порядке дома». Сам он спал не намного лучше.

— Все О’кей, — солгал Шерлок: конечно, он понимал, о чем пойдет речь.

— Нет, послушай меня, пожалуйста, — Джон сделал ударение на последнем слове.

Шерлок указал ему на кресло для посетителей, и тот сел, немного нервным жестом проведя по отросшим светлым прядям.

— Мне очень стыдно, я должен был сразу тебе сказать, что собираюсь поступать в колледж в другом городе.

— Возможно, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, — постарался пошутить Шерлок, принимая полубезразличный вид. 

— Просто месяц выдался таким насыщенным… 

— Только не говори, что у тебя вылетело из головы, — усмехнулся он.

— Нет, не вылетело, — Джон изучал резной узор дерева, из которого был сделан стол. — Просто не знал, как сказать об этом после всего, что ты сделал для меня.

— Брось, Джон, я же сказал, что все в порядке. 

— Не все. Я подвел тебя.

— Не бери в голову. Работай спокойно, пока сможешь. Дальше я что-нибудь придумаю.

Отчего-то мысль, что Шерлок найдет ему замену, оказалась очень неприятной.  
— Знаешь… — тихо начал Джон. — Отец ведь пока тоже ничего не знает.

— О том, что ты собрался в Уэльс?

— Да. Не представляю, как скажу ему об этом. Мы ведь с ним никогда раньше не расставались.

— А теперь? Почему ты решил уехать? Ведь в Лондоне столько возможностей. 

— Понимаешь, я люблю папу, он мой самый близкий человек, у меня никого нет кроме него. Я благодарен ему за все, что он делает для меня, но иногда его забота…

— Лишает кислорода, — закончил за него Шерлок, очень хорошо понимая это чувство.

— Точно. Я решил поехать учиться в Уэльс — там хороший медицинский колледж при университете, решил, что пора начать жить самостоятельно почти сразу, как мы сюда переехали. Это сократит его расходы, а я рассчитываю на стипендию, ведь я хорошо учусь, как ты знаешь. Еще я собираюсь устроиться там на работу. Может, для начала возьмут санитаром в какую-нибудь клинику...

— Понимаю, — немного помолчав, ответил Шерлок. — У всех рано или поздно возникает потребность освободиться от опеки близких. Но это можно сделать, не покидая город.

— Увы, с моим стариком это не пройдет, — грустно улыбнулся Джон. — Он…

— Просто любит тебя, — тихо сказал Шерлок, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

Джон облизал губы и отвел взгляд. Новая волна чувства вины накатила на него за вчерашнюю грубость с отцом. И от этих слов, сказанных Шерлоком с таким участием.

— Хочешь совет? — спросил Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Джон кивнул.

— Береги те отношения, что сложились у вас с папой. Поверь мне, это редкость. И… — Шерлок не договорил, потому что зазвонил телефон у него на столе. — Да, Джейн? — он снял трубку и тут же его лицо ожесточилось. — Я же просил назначить встречу на двадцать второе! Какого черта он делает здесь сегодня?! Ладно, проводи его в зал переговоров, я сейчас подойду, — он повесил трубку и встал из-за стола.

Джон тоже поднялся.

— Кто это?

— Один тип. Видите ли, его не устроила дата, на которую я перенес встречу.

— Которая должна была быть завтра? — припомнил Джон.

— Да. Пойду разберусь с ним. Ты — со мной. Так, держи мой телефон, — уже на ходу бросил Шерлок, открывая дверь в холл. — Если будут звонить…

— Отвечу, босс, все как обычно, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Молодец, — коротко улыбнулся Шерлок, и они вошли в зал переговоров.

Во главе стола по-хозяйски развалился в кресле с виду невысокий, с острыми чертами лица и хищными глазами, молодой человек, закинув ногу на ногу. Казалось, он минуту назад вышел от стилиста, настолько приглаженно выглядела его прическа.

— Я, конечно, знал о твоей пунктуальности, Джеймс, но ты явился с запасом в три дня, — вместо приветствия процедил Шерлок, усаживаясь напротив. Джон тихо прикрыл за ними дверь и тоже сел, правда, чуть в стороне от них.

— О, не ворчи, дорогуша, это утомляет, — он скользнул по Джону неопределенным взглядом, от чего тому стало не по себе. — Я думал, мы пообщаемся наедине.

— А я думал, что ты явишься тогда, когда тебе было назначено.

— Предпочитаю играть по своим правилам.

— Как и я. Итак, мистер Мюррей, с чем пожаловали?

Тот усмехнулся.  
  
— Ну ладно, не сердись. Просто завтра я улетаю отдыхать.

— Поздравляю. Ближе к делу.

— Мальдивы… настоящая мечта, — посетитель растянулся в приторной улыбке.

— Джеймс.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся продвижением моей авиакомпании. 

— Вот как?

— Да, мне нужен положительный имидж. Максимально положительный и лояльный.

— И, разумеется, ты пришел с этим ко мне, имея в распоряжении целую сеть рекламных агентств?

— Нужен профессионал. А ты в этом деле — лучший, мы оба это знаем. Только не зазнавайся! К тому же, программа уже готова, недостает лишь грамотного воплощения. 

— Я не работаю по чужим проектам. 

Джон наблюдал за этим диалогом с немым удивлением. Джим Мюррей был одним из их главных конкурентов, и особо нелюбим Шерлоком за «манерный идиотизм» его образа. Впрочем, образ этот не мог обмануть острый взгляд Шерлока: Мюррей был по-настоящему умен, если не сказать «опасен».

— Мы легко можем это исправить.

— Любопытно. И как?

— Продай мне часть акций “SH PR Consulting”.

— Не может быть и речи.

— Я не прошу все. Я прошу часть. Тогда проект перестанет быть таким «чужим».

— Вынужден сообщить тебе, что ты зря потратил и свое, и наше время. Всего доброго, — Шерлок только поднялся с места, как Мюррей небрежно бросил, рассматривая свой идеальный маникюр:

— Блестящая дедукция и _расследование_ , проведенное, не _выходя из кабинета_ , все как ты любишь, — процедил он, гадко ухмыляясь. — Браво.

Слова эти заставили Шерлока замереть на месте. Он уловил прозвучавшую завуалированную угрозу. И шантаж. Эта тонкая игра слов не сулила ничего хорошего, но, на удивление, забавляла: давно же он не играл в эти игры. Он медленно опустился на свое место и скрестил пальцы, положив руки на стол. Итак, Джеймс ясно намекнул на то, что в курсе его планов на Томаса Рида. Это… плохо. Но не было еще ни одной ситуации, из которой Шерлок бы не мог выйти с бонусами для себя. Он вежливо улыбнулся.

— Могу я услышать детали твоей блестяще подготовленной программы? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон наблюдал за этой картиной, ровно ничего не понимая. Казалось, они говорили на каком-то своем тайном языке, и договорились до того, что Шерлок, похоже, уступил Мюррею. Продолжить пытаться вникнуть в мотивы, которыми руководствовался всегда категоричный босс, почти никогда не шедший на уступки, помешал звонок на его телефон.

— Извините, — сказал Джон и вышел. — Здравствуйте, говорит Джон Ватсон, помощник мистера Холмса. Он сейчас на переговорах. Чем я могу вам помочь? — на одном дыхании тихо проговорил он, прикрыв дверь.

— Хм, надо же, — мурлыкнул приятный женский голос в трубке. — Очень приятно вас слышать, молодой человек. Передайте Шерлоку, что звонила Ирэн. Пусть свяжется со мной насчет ужина. Я заказала столик на четыре часа. И пусть не опаздывает.

Лицо Джона выражало полное недоумение. Осознав, что молчит чуть больше, чем положено, он поспешил сказать:

— Да, мэм. Что-то еще?

— Мэ-э-эм, ты слышала? — обратилась к кому-то собеседница, и до слуха Джона донеслось женское хихиканье. — Всего доброго, _Джон_.

Раздались гудки. Джон вслушивался в их монотонное пиликанье, пока, стиснув зубы, не нажал отбой.

«Какого черта вообще?! Кто это, и почему Шерлок собирается с ней ужинать?!»

Смерив трубку еще одним ненавистническим взглядом, Джон несколько раз вздохнул и поспешил вернуться в переговорную.

— …Думаю, тебе следует умерить аппетиты, — Шерлок сидел на своем месте, скрестив руки и небрежно-неприязненно смотрел на своего собеседника.

— Что ж, думаю, что я мог бы пойти на кое-какие уступки, если…

— Если что?

— Если один симпатичный молодой юноша скрасит мой сегодняшний одинокий вечер, — Джеймс перевел поистине плотоядный взгляд на Джона и пошло улыбнулся.

Ватсон замер на месте, не успев сесть. Он что, сейчас расслышал все верно?..

Шерлок тоже напрягся, следя за малейшими изменениями в выражении его лица. Как Джон отреагирует? Нет, сама мысль о том, что он может согласиться, казалась абсурдной, но… вдруг? Его посетило дежавю: когда-то он сам соблазнил одного светловолосого паренька при похожих обстоятельствах: тот просто не смог ему отказать. Что, если и Джон… Откровенно говоря, Шерлок отдавал должное Джеймсу: тот хоть и не был красив, но обаяние компенсировало это упущение природы с лихвой.

Напряжение в комнате сделалось почти что осязаемым.  
— Простите, сэр, — наконец, нашелся Джон. — Но я не смогу. На дом задали много уроков. Да и папа очень сердится, когда я провожу вечера вне дома.

Повисшую на несколько секунд паузу нарушил громкий смех Шерлока.

«Да он просто потрясающий!»

— Благодарю, Джон, ты можешь пойти заняться своими делами, — сказал Холмс, не справившись с искушением едва заметно подмигнуть Джону, который смог так ловко выкрутиться из щекотливой ситуации. Тот смущенно улыбнулся ему в ответ и, попрощавшись с гостем, вышел.

— Где ты его нашел, в монастыре? — недовольно проворчал Джеймс, разворачиваясь к Шерлоку.

— Думаю, мы закончили, — Шерлок тоже поднялся. — Я берусь за твою кампанию, но внесу в нее те изменения, которые посчитаю нужными. В противном случае, можешь поискать «профессионала» где-нибудь еще.

Джеймс угрожающе прищурился:  
— Не перегибай палку, дорогуша. Думаю, мы поняли друг друга.

— Вполне.

Черта с два бы он ему уступил, если бы не хотел выиграть время и понять, каков характер известной ему информации о расследовании, и что он собирается с ней делать.

Выйдя из кабинета и вернувшись за свой стол, Джон озадаченно уставился в монитор невидящим взглядом. Ему же не показалось, верно? Все было сказано довольно прозрачно. Его только что попытались соблазнить. Ну, ничего себе. Открывая почтовый клиент, Джон рассеянно подумал о том, что раньше даже не догадывался, сколько вокруг геев.

«Ага, сказал человек, мечтающий о своем боссе», поддело подсознание.

— Джон, хочешь пончики? — обратилась к нему секретарша.

— Нет, спасибо, — быстро отозвался он, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Я не голоден, — что было странно, учитывая лишь выпитый на завтрак кофе.

Из зала переговоров неспешно вышел Шерлок, засунув руки в карманы. Поравнявшись со столом Джона, он кивнул ему следовать за ним в кабинет. Тот встал, взял со стола его телефон и вошел за ним в кабинет.

— Если кто и бесит меня больше миссис Джефферсон, так это Джеймс Мюррей, — сказал он, падая в кресло.

Джон позволил себе фыркнуть, устраиваясь напротив.

— Мне кто-нибудь звонил? — спросил Холмс.

— Да, — на мгновение поник Джон, что не укрылось от босса. — Некая Ирэн. Она просила передать, что заказала столик на четыре часа, и чтобы ты не опаздывал.

— Как будто опоздания — это _моя_ проблема, — закатил он глаза. — Спасибо, Джон. Извини, сегодня не смогу тебя отвезти.

— Да что ты, ничего… и не нужно… ты не обязан, — начал мямлить Джон, ненавидя себя за то, что вдруг разучился внятно разговаривать.

Шерлок расслышал за этим бормотанием вполне внятную нотку ревности.

«Интересно, сколько еще вы оба сможете делать вид, что между вами ничего не происходит?», — так некстати заговорил внутренний голос.

— Что скажешь о Джеймсе? — резко вернулся он к предыдущей теме.

— Я успел заметить, что он довольно неприятный человек, — отвел взгляд Джон, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

— Что есть, то есть. Не обращай внимания, ты прекрасно его отшил, — резюмировал Шерлок, пряча улыбку за стаканчиком остывшего кофе.

— Кхм, мда… Так, значит, он тебя сильно раздражает?

— Не то слово.

— И просто так от него отделаться нельзя, как ты поступаешь с навязчивыми и скучными клиентами?

— Увы.

— Тогда… надери ему задницу! — с горящим взглядом предложил Джон, даже не заметив, как в его речь проскочило такое нецензурное слово: он, наконец, нашел, куда направить свои эмоции по поводу ужина босса с этой Ирэн, кем бы она ни была. — Ты же Шерлок Холмс!

— Есть предложения? — лукаво улыбнулся тот, без труда угадав его мотивации.

— Насколько я понял, он хотел глобальной рекламы своего бизнеса и персоны, — Шерлок кивнул, — ну так дай ему все, чего он хочет. Но так, как это будет выгодно тебе. Ты сам учил меня этому.

— По полной программе, — губы Шерлока расплылись в хитрой улыбке. 

— И никак не меньше. 

***

**Вечером того же дня**

Шерлок радовался, что удалось улизнуть пораньше с этой вакханалии, ради которой Ирэн Адлер снимала целый ресторан, чтобы отметить свой день рождения. Говоря о том, что «заказала столик», она явно поскромничала. Ему уже на исходе первой четверти часа удалось определить, кто из гостей именинницы профинансировал это празднование: мистер Адлер все еще не выпустил дочь из-под финансового ареста, а его строптивая, вся в папочку, дочка всегда имела особенный талант оборачивать симпатию поклонников себе на пользу. Откровенно говоря, Шерлок не горел желанием присоединяться к празднику, тем более что никакого желания веселиться не чувствовал — о причине этого он запретил себе думать до конца дня. Он приехал только потому, что не хотел обижать подругу. 

К счастью, он смог незаметно сбежать почти сразу после вручения подарков. Он недолго ломал голову над тем, что ей подарить: в свете ее нового увлечения выбор казался идеальным и очевидным одновременно. И, несмотря на очевидность, он не был банальным, чего Шерлок просто не переносил. Поскольку ее строптивый отец уволил ее подружку-служанку Кейт не за что-то, а за ролевые BDSM-игры с хозяйкой, Ирэн осталась не только без подруги, но и без… инвентаря. Поэтому плеть стала тем идеальным решением, которого именинница от него не ждала, но чему обрадовалась больше нового смартфона от того же состоятельного поклонника.

С загоревшимися глазами распаковав подарок на месте, она завизжала и бросилась зацеловывать Шерлока на глазах своих гостей — ее ровесников, либо немногим младше, которые состояли преимущественно из девушек, а потом, игриво улыбаясь, пообещала опробовать его подарок на нем же.

— Не дождешься, — сквозь зубы процедил он, не переставая приторно улыбаться, и, улучив момент, ловко высвободился из крепких объятий, что было делом непростым: Ирэн почти обвилась вокруг него, обняв не только руками, но и одной оголенной из-за огромного разреза на черном элегантном платье ногой с неприлично длинной шпилькой на туфлях.

Побродив по залу с бокалом виски еще с полчаса, он воспользовался устроенными во время фуршета танцами — весьма грязными, но вполне в духе виновницы торжества — и незамеченным проскользнул к выходу: среди этих малолеток делать ему было решительно нечего. Что он не постеснялся озвучить в ответе на СМС Ирэн, когда та заметила пропажу, стоило ему переступить порог своей квартиры:

 **Кому: Шерлок Зануда**  
«Так и знала, что ты сбежишь! Засранец!»

 **Кому: Ирэн Адлер**  
«Я приехал, я поздравил тебя, я даже задержался там больше, чем на час! Имей совесть. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок Зануда**  
«Уже начала!»

 **Кому: Ирэн Адлер**  
«Слушай, если ты так ловишь кайф от общества малолеток, иди развлекайся, но избавь меня от этой сомнительной радости. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок Зануда**  
«Уж конечно, твой-то Джон намного старше! LOL»

Шерлок со злостью бросил телефон на стол, больше ничего не ответив.

**23 июня 2014 года**

— Дерек, привет! — Джон махнул Стэмфорду из-за столика кафе на первом этаже здания, которое занимало агентство, куда заскочил перекусить перед работой. — Это случайно была не Кристина Морстен?

— О, привет, приятель, — парни пожали друг другу руки, как только Дерек ловко запрыгнул на веранду и плюхнулся на соседний стул. — Именно. Встретила меня случайно в супермаркете, попросила подбросить в салон красоты, здесь за углом. Поначалу я от нее шугался, потом присмотрелся. Общаемся иногда. В принципе, милая девушка.

— Чего не скажешь о ее сестре…

— А что, Морстен-младшая все еще не дает тебе прохода? Кстати, классный прикид!

Джон быстро окинул себя взглядом: он снова был одет в новые модные джинсы, футболку и кеды.

— Спасибо. Да вроде она успокоилась в последнее время. Думаю, дело в экзаменах. Но я начеку. 

— О, ты как, все? Отстрелялся? 

— Аллилуйя! Еще не осознал. Выходные просто проспал.

«Ага, то время, которое не боролся с собой, чтобы не написать СМС шефу».

Он, правда, так устал за прошедшие несколько месяцев усиленной подготовки, что теперь, когда необходимость в зубрежке пропала, он просто не знал, куда себя деть. Если бы не выходные, он бы с утра рванул на работу. А так… выяснилось, что организм требовал передышки, и впервые за долгое время Джон внял его потребностям. Да и отца дома не было, так что полный покой был обеспечен: никакой необходимости фильтровать каждое слово, аккуратно отвечать на вопросы о работе, не путаться в «показаниях» по поводу выбранного колледжа — с отцом Джон до сих пор не поговорил, и это невыполненное дело висело на шее мертвым грузом. И в целом было не по себе: хоть он и извинился за свою грубость, списав ее на нервы из-за экзаменов, облегчения это не принесло.

— Теперь самое сложное: дождаться результатов.

— Ой, я бы на твоем месте вообще не парился, Майк говорил, что ты отличник.

— И все же это не значит, что я не волну…

Джон не договорил, поскольку справа через главный вход вышел Шерлок и, не замечая его, подошел к припаркованной у входа машине представительского класса, из которой тут же показался… уже знакомый ему высокий мужчина с неизменным зонтом — Майкрофт. Джон сам не заметил, как сжал кулаки при виде этого человека. Сначала они с Шерлоком тихо обменялись парой фраз — с этого расстояния нельзя было расслышать содержание — потом оба улыбнулись друг другу, и Майкрофт хлопнул Шерлока по плечу, кивая ему садиться в машину следом за ним, что Шерлок и сделал. 

Только когда авто тронулось с места, Джон осознал, что пропустил большую часть сказанного Дереком, который, судя по всему, вообще не заметил отъезда босса. К счастью, как быстро сориентировался Джон, незаметно избавляясь от скомканной салфетки, тот в красках расписывал всего лишь свой уикенд, проведенный с одной «начинающей, но аппетитной» фотомоделью, так что ничего важного Джон не прослушал. И продолжать слушать желание вдруг исчезло:

— Да-да, рад за тебя, Дерек, но пора работать, ты идешь?

— Ага, только круассанчик захвачу. 

Джон кивнул и зашагал ко входу, мысленно снова и снова возвращаясь к только что увиденному: Шерлок не замечает его, улыбается этому человеку, когда тот хлопает его по плечу, и уезжает с ним.

«Черт подери, да кто они друг другу?!»

Тем временем настроение Шерлока резко испортилось, стоило тому заметить в зеркале заднего вида двоих молодых людей, сидящих в кафе.

— О, нет, не начинай, — предупредительно покачал головой Майкрофт, проследив за его взглядом, тоже обернувшись.

— Не начинать что? — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Я видел, кто привлек только что твое внимание.

— Слушай, почему я должен куда-то ехать? Мы можем поговорить где угодно, но ты предпочел вытащить меня в «Диоген».

Майкрофт дал водителю знак остановиться у ближайшего сквера.

— Сегодня я не в настроении пререкаться с тобой. Можем поговорить прямо здесь.

— Прекрасно. Ты сказал, что есть положительные новости по расследованию.

— Именно. Ведь только это может заставить моего брата улыбнуться мне. Ну, и сообщение о том, что некая сеть пиццерий в скором времени прекратит свое существование, как я уже сказал. Инспектор Лестрейд передавал тебе привет и благодарности за премии: выявили море нарушений.

— Рад за него, но к черту сантименты — тебе не идет, особенно когда ты пытаешься мной манипулировать. Что нового по расследованию?

— Риду не хватает в жизни острых ощущений.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он завел любовника, — Майкрофт протянул брату папку с досье, наверху которого красовалась небольшая стопка свежих снимков.

— Вот это поворот, — заинтересовавшись, Шерлок перебирал бумаги и фото: двое мужчин, застигнутые невидимым фотографом в недвусмысленной ситуации: за поцелуем у входа в загородный дом.

— Я знал, что ты будешь в восторге.

***

Хотя от общения с братом удалось отделаться достаточно быстро, в офис Шерлок вернулся спустя почти час — все же понадобилось обсудить детали расследования и скорректировать план действий, частично поделиться которым с братом младшему все же пришлось. 

Настроение его можно было бы назвать приподнятым, если бы его не омрачало то, что он увидел, уезжая с Майкрофтом: Джон с Дереком в кафе, мило беседующие за чашкой кофе. Или чая. Или черт знает, чего еще. Он повторял себе, что предполагать что-либо между ними, кроме дружбы — смешно, он даже не его лучший друг — так, кажется, сказал Джон, когда возникла экстренная необходимость в новом дизайнере. Но каждый раз, когда видел их вместе, мысленно спускал Стэмфорда с лестницы, либо — в моменты приступов гуманности — переводил его в другой офис — лишь бы тот оказался подальше от его Джона.

 _Его_ Джона.

Шерлок крепче вцепился в перила, поднимаясь по лестнице на свой этаж.

«Забавно. И кто так решил? И давно? А Джон, интересно, в курсе?», — начал бубнить занудливый внутренний голос.

Отвечать ни на один вопрос не хотелось. Шерлок злился на себя. Какой теперь во всем этом прок, если он все равно через месяц-другой уедет?..

«О, наконец-то появилась адекватная отговорка», — буркнул голос и обиженно замолчал.  
«Это не отговорка, а твердая реальность», — сказал себе Шерлок, открывая двери в холл офиса.

Сразу послышался задорный громкий смех. Как только Шерлок вышел из-за небольшого поворота, глазам его предстала такая картина: Дерек Стэмфорд, сидящий на краю стола Джона, повествующий о чем-то веселом, сопровождая речь активной жестикуляцией, и внимающий ему улыбающийся Джон, сидящий на своем месте вполоборота ко входу.

— …будет круто, Джон! Это там, где Майк тусовался на днюху — ну ты же был там, вспоминай! Было очень классно! Пойдем! — тараторил Дерек, встряхивая Джона за плечо.

— Мальчики, потише! — попыталась привлечь их внимание Джейн, которая первая заметила появление остановившегося босса, выглядел который мрачнее тучи.

— Дерек, у меня выпускной на носу, хоть не представляю, как переживу этот вечер, но с меня его вполне хва… — Джон резко запнулся, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, который продолжил путь в свой кабинет молча. — Привет, — обратился к нему Джон.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, — Стэмфорд живо соскочил со стола и одернул пиджак.

— Добрый, — буркнул Шерлок и скрылся за дверью своего кабинета.

— Упс, — хихикнул Дерек. — Перерыв-то еще не наступил.

— Вот именно, — Джон продолжал смотреть на дверь, за которой только что скрылся босс, и пытался унять снова пустившееся вскачь сердце: не к добру то, что он пришел такой хмурый. Почему? В чем причина? В том человеке? Или он снова за что-то сердится на него?

— Ладно, пойду работать, пока мистер Холмс и меня не выгнал вслед за… как там его звали? Андрессан?

— Андерсон. Да, давай займемся делами, — Джон вытащил ежедневник и снова просмотрел список задач на сегодня: за час, что он провел на рабочем месте, не удалось сделать ничего, потому что Стэмфорд никак не мог дойти до своего.

— Кстати, хотел спросить. А ты чего с боссом на «ты»?

— Он сказал, что ему так удобно общаться, — пожал плечами Джон. — Практически сразу.

— Хм, надо же. Мне он такого не говорил.

Джон ничего не мог поделать с эго, которое заурчало где-то внутри. Так редко, если не сказать «никогда прежде», удавалось почувствовать свою исключительность. Пусть и без видимой на то причины.

Не успев дойти до выхода, Дерек обернулся:

— Ну, так чего с клубом? Бронирую места?

— Без меня, Дерек. Без меня, — твердо ответил Джон: слишком свежи еще были воспоминания о прошлом походе туда, тем более в компании этого любителя скотча. 

— Эх, не представляешь, что ты теряешь. Там же намечается выступление красоток-танцовщиц, стрип-пластика, все такое!..

«О, молодец, Дерек, с красотками ты прямо по адресу, блин», — мысленно расхохотался Джон, но виду не подал и, покачав головой, повторил:

— Без меня.

— Ну, как знаешь, — наконец-то ушел он.

Джон выдохнул почти шумно, даже Джейн покосилась на него, хихикнула и почему-то подмигнула. Или ему померещилось.

Спрятавшись за монитором, Джон принялся в срочном порядке заниматься делами: сортировка писем, составление графика встреч для утверждения. Максимум концентрации, посторонним мыслям — вход воспрещен.

Войдя в кабинет, Шерлок на несколько секунд привалился к закрытой двери и прикрыл глаза. Можно подумать, раньше он бы ему сказал. Сколько ночей он думал об этом, раздираемый сомнениями, страхами, неуверенностью и всепоглощающим чувством к этому мальчишке. Но так и не пришёл ни к какому решению. А сейчас было уже поздно. И бессмысленно. Он как-нибудь справится, а Джон — тем более. Это при условии, что он действительно что-то к нему испытывает. Когда он так мило улыбается Стэмфорду, мысль эта кажется все более абсурдной, несмотря на очевидные факты.

Но, в конце концов, ему всего шестнадцать! У него вся жизнь впереди. Ему и без этого будет непросто уехать и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Шерлок помнил подобный этап в своей жизни, и понимал, что на пути Джона будет масса трудностей, на преодоление которых понадобится вся выдержка и характер, весь холодный разум.   
Ни к чему все усложнять.

***

Спустя полтора часа Джон постучал в кабинет своего руководителя. Он закончил с письмами — по крайней мере, с пометкой «срочно», и теперь было необходимо согласовать график переговоров.

— Да, — послышалось из кабинета.

Джон вошел, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Можно?

— Нужно, — отстраненно ответил Шерлок, не переставая что-то быстро печатать и не глядя на собеседника.

— Я составил примерный график твоих встреч с партнерами и клиентами, а также указал даты мероприятий, на которых ждут твоего появления.

— Что-нибудь стоящее? — уточнил Шерлок, продолжая печатать.

— Не думаю, что тебе надо ездить везде — едва ли презентация нового собачьего корма стоит твоего внимания, даже если ты писал эту компанию, как и «Джефферсон мит» — «дьяволица» устраивает большой прием по случаю «нового имиджа», но я помню, как ты не выносишь ее.

— А ты выносишь?

— Нет.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Джон пытался разглядеть на лице Шерлока хоть какие-то эмоции, но безуспешно. Вздохнув, он продолжил:

— Однако есть пара мероприятий, где, я думаю, тебе стоит появиться.

— Вот как, — оторвался, наконец, Шерлок от компьютера и посмотрел на Джона, сложив руки на столе. — И где же мне нужно быть?

«Со мной», — пронеслось в светловолосой голове, от чего тут же стало не по себе.   
О. Чем. Он. Думает.

— Твой друг Стив Тайлер решил отметить день рождения и собрать там все сливки общества, и Save The Child устраивают благотворительный концерт с фуршетом — думаю, это самые значимые.

— Хм, согласен, — кивнул Шерлок и, немного прищурив глаза, добавил, поднимаясь из-за стола и обходя его: — Вот только мне казалось, что теперь Стив Тайлер и твой друг тоже.  
Джон немного смутился.

— Ну, не такой близкий, как твой. 

— И не такой близкий, как Дерек Стэмфорд, — вдруг резковато сказал Шерлок, впиваясь в Джона пронзительным взглядом.

Тот даже отступил на пару шагов назад, часто моргая. Ему не кажется?.. На что намекает его шеф? И, твою мать, по какому праву?!

— Почему тебя это волнует? Я же не спрашиваю, почему этот Майкрофт постоянно крутится возле тебя!

Только закончив фразу, Джон с ужасом понял, что сказал все это вслух.

От неожиданности Шерлок даже замер, успев сделать к Джону пару шагов.

— Вообще-то, Майкрофт — мой невыносимый старший брат.

Если бы у Джона была вставная челюсть, она обязательно бы выпала в этот момент. Какой же он придурок!

— О, ну я… Не знал, что у тебя есть… — пробормотал Джон.

— А что? — вдруг перебил его Шерлок с лукавой улыбкой на лице и чертиками в глазах, делая еще шаг навстречу, вынуждая отступить к двери и нависая над ним. — Какие-то проблемы? Ты… ревнуешь? 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное при звуке этого низкого голоса. Близость Шерлока сводила с ума, от его глаз было оторваться просто невозможно, будто он был под гипнозом, а эти губы… боже.

— Я... Я-я... — попытался было что-то сказать Джон, но резкий стук в дверь заставил их отстраниться друг от друга.

— Да? — отозвался Холмс, скрестив руки и не сводя глаз с Джона.

В кабинет заглянула Джейн.

— Простите, мистер Холмс, но в приемной мисс Адлер.

— Спасибо, передай, что она может войти…

— Привет, дорогой! Я соскучилась! — чуть не сбив секретаршу с ног, влетела в кабинет красивая брюнетка с длинными кудрявыми волосами до пояса и в красном коротком обтягивающем платье, и кинулась обнимать Шерлока.

— …через минуту, — договорил Холмс, бросая взгляд на Джона и замечая ту неприязнь, что скользнула на его лице в адрес посетительницы. — Привет, дорогая, я тоже скучал.

— Я пойду, — проворчал Джон, почти вылетая из кабинета и прикрывая за собой дверь гораздо громче, чем было необходимо.

— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся ему вслед Шерлок.

Джон не помнил, как добрался до уборной. У него было ощущение, что лицо просто горит. Несколько раз окунув его в полные ладони ледяной воды из-под крана, он выпрямился, продолжая упираться руками по обе стороны от раковины и безумными глазами глядя на себя в зеркало. Дыхание категорически не желало приходить в норму.

«Джон, ты влип. Что это было? Настоящая сцена ревности. Боже».

Что он о нем подумает? Да уже подумал. Кошмар. Он решил, что ему есть дело до того, с кем он проводит свободное время. Плевать, что это правда, но ему об этом знать было нельзя! Это должно было выглядеть, как ответная реакция на попытку босса сунуть нос в его личные дела. Отвратительно неловко получилось с его братом. Нужно срочно придумать, как объяснить свое неадекватное поведение, и следить, чтобы это не повторялось. Игнорировать всех, включая эту мисс Адлер. Нет, конечно, Джон знал, что Холмс — гей, но… он слышал, что есть люди, которых привлекают оба пола. Боже, ну и каша в голове! Так, спокойно! Он справится. Успокоится и справится.

«Ох, да кого ты обманываешь... Ты никого еще так не ревновал. Потому что до этого никогда не был влюблен...»

Пора было назвать вещи своими именами.

Когда за Джоном закрылась дверь, улыбка тут же сползла с лица Шерлока и он поспешил выпутаться из объятий подруги.

— Ты в порядке? — вскинула она брови.

— Да, что за вопрос? И что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Сказала же — соскучилась. Что за цирк? — ухмыльнулась она, усаживаясь в кресло напротив, когда Шерлок занял свое место за столом. 

— Я не могу быть рад видеть старую подругу?

— Не такую уж и старую и не так уж рад, как я погляжу! И подобная фамильярность не в твоем стиле. Подозреваю, это был мини-спектакль для единственного зрителя. 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты. 

Ирэн хотела что-то ответить, но Шерлок дал ей знак помолчать и связался с секретаршей по телефону:

— Джейн, Джон на месте? Когда вернется, скажи ему, что на сегодня он свободен. График встреч я просмотрю позже и подкорректирую. Спасибо.

— Что ты так носишься с этим подростком? — спросила Ирэн, стоило тому повесить трубку.

— Просто помогаю ему. Что в этом странного?

— То, что ты не занимаешься благотворительностью. По крайней мере, в розницу.

— Ирэн...

— Просто признайся, что он тебе нравится. 

Шерлок бросил на нее предупреждающий взгляд, но это ее не остановило. 

— О-о-о, да ла-а-адно! — в ее загоревшемся взгляде вдруг отразилось понимание.

— Что?

— Не может быть. Шерлок Холмс, наконец-то, влюблен. 

Блестяще. Теперь его что, может прочитать каждый встречный?! Подтверждать ее догадку было выше его сил.

— Вовсе нет. 

— Всегда подозревала, что девочки не по твоей части. Чем больше ты отпираешься, тем больше я в этом убеждаюсь, — не сдавалась Ирэн.

— Даже если и так, — вдруг сдался Шерлок, который почувствовал, как же эти игры в прятки его за последнее время утомили, как он устал от этих метаний, — это, во-первых, не твое дело, а во-вторых, все равно ничего не выйдет.

— Да почему нет?!

— Потому что ему шестнадцать, а мне тридцать, — главная причина, лишающая его сна и спокойствия. 

— Я тебя умоляю, возраст — величина непостоянная, — махнула рукой девушка. 

— Предлагаешь подождать, пока он повзрослеет, а я состарюсь?

— Нет, зачем ждать? Ты видел, как он смотрит на тебя? Мне хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы не осталось сомнений, — хитро прищурилась она.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. 

— Да ну? Почему тогда он был готов испепелить меня взглядом? Кажется, он подумал, что я твоя девушка. 

— Ну, что за глупость?

— Почему же глупость? Я барышня видная, ты богат и красив. Почему бы и нет?

— Ирэн...

— Ты можешь лгать мне, — не дала она перебить себя, — но себе хотя бы ответь на вопрос честно: он тебе нравится?

Шерлок сверлил ее взглядом с полминуты, после чего отвернулся к окну вместе с креслом. 

— Молчание — знак согласия, — победоносно хмыкнула та. — Только если я все-таки ошибаюсь, и тебе правда все равно, зачем играешь с ним?

— Играю?

— Да, играешь. Ты же вполне очевидно пытался вызвать его ревность ко мне. И вполне успешно. 

Шерлок задумался. Это была спонтанная мысль. Все вышло как-то само собой, впечатления наложились одно на другое: и очевидная ревность Джона к Майкрофту, и этот взгляд, который тот бросил на Ирэн… Ему это все очень польстило, и он включился в какую-то давно забытую игру. Но он не знал, что делать. Что бы произошло, если бы Ирэн не пришла? Противоречия разрывали надвое. Он хотел быть с ним и видел ответный интерес. Отрицать это дальше было бы глупо. Но что-то до сих пор останавливало его. Что-то... Именно разница в возрасте и страх. Ведь он совсем мальчишка еще. Вдруг через год он поймет, что ему нравятся девушки? И что тогда он будет делать? Что тогда будет с ним? Но прежде всего, важно было то, что он собирался учиться в другом городе. На что были бы похожи эти отношения на расстоянии? На встречи по выходным? Или на каникулах? 

Тихий смешок заставил его вынырнуть из своих размышлений. 

— Я смотрю, ты довольна собой, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла, разворачиваясь, и сцепил руки на животе, глядя на Ирэн немного вздернув подбородок. Гостья тут же приняла целомудренный вид.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — невинно хлопала та глазами.

— Теперь и я в твоей коллекции сплетен, долго же мне удавалось избегать ее.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я стану об этом кому-то рассказывать.

— Вот в этом даже не сомневаюсь.

— То есть?

— Несмотря на твое вопиющее легкомыслие, я тебе доверяю. И я знаю, что ты никогда не сделаешь ничего такого, что могло бы мне навредить.

— Проницательный гад, — спустя несколько секунд объявила Ирэн. — Давно ты в курсе?

— С самого начала, но что ты так нервничаешь? У тебя это прошло уже спустя полгода.

— Как раз тогда, когда отец нанял Кейт, — мечтательно улыбнулась брюнетка, и вдруг просияла во все тридцать два и впилась в Шерлока каким-то маниакальным взглядом. — Черт подери, Шерлок, ты можешь тоже устроить ее на работу? Пожалуйста!

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, но пока ничего не обещаю. А теперь брысь, мне надо работать!

— Обожаю тебя, хоть ты и жуткий вредина, — хохотнула Ирэн, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы смачно чмокнуть его в щеку. — А о мальчишке подумай. Не то он может найти другой объект для своих грез. Молодежь нынче непостоянная.

— И яркий пример у меня перед глазами, — нервно проворчал Шерлок. — Брысь!

«Чертовски хорошая актриса! За этим и приезжала — замолвить словечко за свою Кейт. А то соскучилась она, как же», — мысленно ворчал Шерлок, когда за девушкой закрылась дверь.

Нет, Ирэн появилась невероятно вовремя. В первый раз в жизни, наверное. Появилась и помешала ему совершить ошибку, поддавшись терзавшему его желанию.

***

Джон был зол. Всю длинную дорогу от офиса домой, которую он решил проделать пешком, он боролся с желанием кого-нибудь пнуть, что обычно было не в его миролюбивом характере.

Итак, его выпроводили сегодня на все четыре стороны задолго до конца рабочего дня. Вероятно, чтобы он не путался под ногами и не мешал Шерлоку проводить время с этой красоткой.

«Сам виноват», — стучало в голове. «Что ты устроил?!»

А он что устроил?! Очень весело ему, как же! Грех было не воспользоваться ситуацией, когда Джон так нелепо себя выдал, чтобы не посмеяться над ним. Никаких шансов списать это на шутку или выкрутиться как-то иначе не существовало. 

«Дурак, дурак, дурак!», — ругал сам себя Джон. Так проколоться, и ради чего? Чтобы увидеть, что он так забавляет босса? Нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы на что-то… надеяться. А ведь ночью в его голову даже забрела сумасшедшая мысль — не уезжать, наплевав на все «железно» принятые решения начать жить самостоятельно вдали от отца, а вместо этого остаться в Лондоне, потому что… 

Потому что _что_?! Идиот. Как он и предполагал изначально, все, что между ними происходит — лишь игра его больного воображения. И игра скучающего бизнесмена. Как, должно быть, смешон он был со всеми своими взглядами, смущением, заиканиями, по-детски радующийся новой одежде, _ревнующий_ своего босса.  
Что может быть забавнее влюбленного подростка? Он бы и сам посмеялся над таким идиотом, если бы не было так паршиво. 

Оказавшись, наконец, дома, игнорируя то, как гудели ноги от пройденного расстояния, Джон первым делом стянул с себя все обновки и забросил в угол. Как будто эта одежда была виновата в том, насколько он непроходимо глуп, несмотря на все свои хорошие оценки. Почему в школе не учат самому главному — жизни? Логарифмы не помогли ему не выставить себя круглым болваном, а из-за своей любимой литературы он как-то упустил из вида, что живет в другой, вовсе не сказочной, реальности.

Переодевшись в любимые домашние простые джинсы и футболку, Джон почти без сил упал на кровать. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, но воображение снова и снова потчевало его воспоминаниями о визитах в ателье, о _его_ прикосновениях, и словах, которые так хотелось понять в _необходимом_ смысле.

Не один раз Джон хватался за телефон, чтобы написать ему. И столько же раз отбрасывал его в сторону. Он не вполне понимал, что хотел ему сказать. Если было хоть что-то, чего он еще не понял из-за катастрофического неумения Джона держать себя в руках.

Прошла пара часов, но желаемое спокойствие так и не приходило. По крайней мере, удалось хотя бы побороть навязчивую идею написать Шерлоку: все, что он мог бы отправить, тянуло либо на увольнение, либо на «сгореть от стыда». Больше всего его вывело из себя не появление этой брюнетки, даже не _понимающая_ ухмылка шефа. Он был возмущен тем, что его просто… прогнали. Указали на его место.  
От этой мысли Джон снова вцепился в подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом, и глухо зарычал. Ну, где же его самообладание? Почему отказывает в этот раз?  
«Прочь из моей головы! Ну, пожалуйста…»

— Сынок, — постучал отец к нему около восьми вечера, когда вернулся домой.

Джон нехотя отозвался:

— Да?

— Как хорошо, что ты уже дома, — Джон недовольно фыркнул, не поворачиваясь к отцу и продолжая лежать на животе. — Слушай, мне тут билеты достались почти даром, на хоккей. Помнишь, прошлой зимой мы хотели…

— Не интересно.

— Почему?

— Потому. Не пойду я ни на какой хоккей.

— Но я думал…

— Ты ошибся! — повысил Джон голос.

Джек Ватсон нахмурился. Сын снова вел себя странно, и эта перемена ему очень не нравилась.

— Джон, что с тобой происходит? — сделал он пару шагов в комнату.

— Ничего. Все нормально, — донеслось с кровати.

— Я так не думаю. Расскажи мне, уверен, если у тебя есть проблема, мы сможем решить ее.

Джон с трудом подавил в себе желание язвительно рассмеяться.

— У меня нет проблем.

— Тебя кто-то обижает?

Джон молчал, стиснув зубы почти до боли.

— Или переживаешь из-за какой-то девушки?

— Папа, я сказал, что со мной все нормально! Отстань! — срывающимся голосом прокричал Джон, накрывая голову подушкой: в глазах предательски щипало.

«Девушки, как же. Почти в точку, папа».

Джек Ватсон никогда раньше не слышал от Джона подобного тона, тем более — крика. По-хорошему, нужно было отвесить ему за это подзатыльник и лишить развлечений. Да только он никогда не решал с ним проблемы силой, всегда помогал диалог. Который сейчас не клеился — кажется, впервые в жизни. Что с парнем явно что-то не так, было понятно. Но почему он перестал ему доверять и ничего не рассказывает? Хорохорится, как все подростки? Джек хотел понять, в чем дело, но боялся чересчур надавить. Кажется, вот он, переходный возраст? И необходимость в личном пространстве, и желание решать свои проблемы самостоятельно? Что ж, пускай попробует. 

— Ладно, когда твое сегодняшнее «нормально» превратится в твое обычное «нормально», дай знать, — вздохнув, Джек вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Джона наедине с все возрастающим чувством вины. 

И несбыточным желанием никогда не иметь велосипеда.

***

**24 июня 2014 года**

На следующее утро Джон проснулся с больной головой от полубессонной ночи и тяжестью на душе. Отца дома уже не было — ранняя смена, поэтому пришлось настроиться проходить с этим чувством весь день. 

Он отвратительно вел себя вчера, как можно было так разговаривать с папой? Снова срываться на нем из-за Шерлока? На последнего злиться он тоже не мог. Хотел, но не мог. Шерлок не виноват, что он так по-глупому в него влюбился, думал Джон, подбегая ко входу с остановки. Он не знал, как сейчас появится у него на глазах после вчерашней сцены. Но если он будет топтаться на пороге агентства, то тоже ничего хорошего не будет. Лучше разделаться с этим как можно скорее. Просто постараться сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Привет, Джейн, — улыбнулся он секретарше. 

— Привет, Джон!

— Босс у себя? — Джон сделал уже несколько решительных шагов к его кабинету, но секретарша остановила его: 

— Нет, он улетел вчера вечером.

— Что? — Джону на миг показалось, что он получил под дых. — Улетел? Как? Куда?

— Странно, что ты не в курсе, ты же его помощник, — пожала плечами девушка. 

— Куда улетел? — снова тупо спросил Джон, на ватных ногах проходя за свой компьютер.

— Во Францию, на переговоры.

***

**_Накануне вечером_ **

Шерлок уже собирался домой, как телефон его начал разрываться. Увидев имя абонента и закатив глаза, борясь с желанием не снимать трубку, спустя несколько секунд он все-таки ответил:

— Майкрофт, что, по-твоему, мы еще не успели обсудить с утра?!

— Твой визит в Париж.

— Какой, к черту, Париж? Ты бредишь?

— Нет. Твой рейс через два часа. Вещи тебе привезут в аэропорт.

— Если это шутка, то не смешная. 

— Это не шутка. Месье Франсуа ДеМольер в скором времени планирует расширить свои горизонты и сделать крупный вклад в британскую экономику. Завтра он выступает на открытии международного форума “Media around the Universe”, который продлится несколько дней, твое имя уже тоже есть в списке приглашенных. Планируется, что его корпорация в ближайшем будущем станет ведущим конкурентом ВВС. И будет неплохо, если он начнет знакомство с медийной сферой Королевства с “SH PR Consulting”.

— Что заставило тебя подумать, что у меня может возникнуть желание ублажать твоих медиамагнатов? Если он тебе так нужен, сам садись в самолет и лети, куда вздумается!

Шерлок уже собрался повесить трубку, но следующие слова брата, долетевшие до его слуха, не дали ему это сделать:

— Ты летишь, Шерлок. В противном случае, твой незаменимый помощник узнает, кто вставляет палки в колеса расследования его папочки.

— Скотина.

— Я знал, что мы поймем друг друга. Через два часа, Шерлок. Точнее, уже через час и пятьдесят восемь минут. Да, и не волнуйся так. Переживет как-нибудь твой подросток неделю без своего _внимательного_ шефа.

Телефон, запущенный Шерлоком в стену, лишь чудом не разбился.

Уже сидя в самолете и провожая уплывающий вниз город с бесконечными разноцветными огнями пустым взглядом, Шерлок достал смартфон, игнорируя предупреждение не пользоваться мобильными устройствами до разрешающего объявления, и написал письмо своему помощнику со списком поручений. Как много хотел бы он ему еще сказать, но точно не письменно. И вряд ли уже устно. Даже с учетом сегодняшней сцены. Им обоим необходимо успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Это пройдет. По крайней мере, у Джона, так будет лучше для него, если сменить стиль общения на более… точнее, на _менее_ свободный. Но покоя не давала сейчас другая мысль.

Хоть он и убедил Джона пойти на выпускной, это по-прежнему не значило, что ему будет там легко, это было видно по его лицу, когда он упомянул о грядущем празднике Стэмфорду. Как бы он хотел быть с ним в этот вечер, ведь даже отец его не сможет прийти поздравить его — Джон ведь что-то упоминал о его дежурстве в этот день. Друг в школе у него один, и тот наверняка будет с подружкой. А его «Золушка» будет мечтать только о том, чтобы поскорее наступила полночь, и пришлось сбегать домой с этого бала, на который он заставил его пойти. Чертов Майкрофт снова вмешался в его жизнь и спутал все его планы.

Отправив письмо, Шерлок нехотя выключил смартфон и оставшееся время полета занимался тем, что придумывал самые изощренные пытки, которые бы он с радостью проделал с братом за его «заботу»: как о благе страны, так и о нем лично.

  
***

Непослушными руками Джон ввел логин и пароль своей почты и обнаружил там письмо:

==========================================================================  
От кого: Шерлок Холмс [holmes@shprconsulting.uk]  
Кому: Джон Ватсон [watson@shprconsulting.uk]

Приветствую, Джон. Меня несколько дней не будет. Особых распоряжений нет,   
просто продолжай свою работу в штатном режиме.  
График ближайших встреч я утвердил, он на моем столе.

Холмс  
==========================================================================

Прекрасно. Ну, конечно, кто ты такой, чтобы тебе заранее сообщали об отъезде? Даже в письме нет ни слова о том, куда он улетел и когда вернется. Только размытое «несколько дней». Черт. Подумаешь, он целый месяц отвозил тебя домой, накупил классных шмоток и назначил хорошую зарплату. Что с того? У тебя всегда была бурная фантазия. Вот и выдумал себе доброго принца-волшебника. А теперь добро пожаловать в реальность, в которой до тебя ему нет особого дела. Где флирт — просто средство от скуки. Он ведь даже этого не скрывал.

«Мне скучно. Поужинаешь со мной?»  
Почему в школе не научили его, что нельзя влюбляться в своего босса?..

Джон устало поднялся, будто проработал уже несколько часов, а не минут, и направился в кабинет босса — забрать бумагу с графиком.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь, он остановился и неспешно осмотрелся. Такая знакомая, родная обстановка. И так непривычно находиться здесь без него. Он подошел к столу и медленно обошел его, ведя ладонью по спинкам кресел. Забрав листок с графиком с внесенными тонким аккуратным почерком изменениями, Джон уже почти дошел до выхода, когда взгляд упал на диван. На нем лежал пиджак Шерлока — от того черного костюма, что нравился Джону больше всего: в еле заметную для глаза белую полоску. Интересно, почему пиджак остался здесь. Он так спешил, что забыл его? Или у него не один такой костюм, что, скорее всего, так и есть? А, вот оно что, понял Джон, присмотревшись. На рукаве еле заметный подсохший след от брызг кофе.

Едва осознавая, что делает, Джон опустился на диван, положив листок рядом, и взял пиджак в руки, чтобы спустя несколько секунд… обнять его, от души втягивая носом запах его хозяина.

«Ну, поздравляю, вот ты и сошел с ума окончательно», — прожужжало в голове.

Джон лениво согласился, но пиджак не выпустил. Он не чувствовал уже никакой злости — только всепоглощающую тоску. Что вчера случилось, по сути?.. Ну, дали ему отгул, это не трагедия. Не предупредил он его об отъезде — так он и не обязан, он же начальник. С братом его вышла курьезная ситуация, но что теперь делать? Нужно будет обязательно извиниться и следить за собой впредь. До самого отъезда. Теперь Джон почти жаждал его. Уезжать, уезжать подальше от этого зеленоглазого искушения.

Правда, как он выдержит это «подальше», предсказать было невозможно: он не знал, как продержаться эти мифические «несколько дней» без его улыбки.

Через два дня выпускной. Настроение не то что на нуле — в минусе.   
Честное слово, он бы вообще туда не пошел, если бы не новый костюм. Впрочем, может, там будет не так уж ужасно? Может, Шерлок прав, и он действительно будет жалеть, если пропустит «веселье»?  
В любом случае, было одно срочное дело прежде, чем продолжить думать обо всем и сразу.  
Он неохотно выпустил из рук пиджак и, положив его на прежнее место и прихватив график встреч, встал и вышел из кабинета.  
Бросив лист на свой стол, Джон взял телефон и вышел в переговорную, набрав номер отца:  
— Алло, папа, можешь говорить? Пап, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я был ужасен вчера. Проблема? Нет больше проблемы. Все хорошо, правда. Я тоже тебя люблю.

  
***

**27 июня 2014 года**

Дубовый актовый зал школы, украшенный, наверное, тысячей бело-золотых воздушных шаров, наполненных гелием, был переполнен счастливыми выпускниками и их родителями. Играла негромкая музыка — что-то из классики, в глубине сцены красовался большой транспарант с пожеланиями вчерашним ученикам успехов во взрослой жизни, а у ее края еще оставалось два микрофона: директор и заместитель только что закончили поздравительную речь после вручения аттестатов, за которыми каждый должен был подняться у всех на виду. К счастью, долго на сцене задерживаться не пришлось, поэтому, получив заветный документ и пожав руку директору, Джон выдохнул с облегчением и вернулся в зал. С желанием поскорее затеряться в этой толчее. 

— Ну че, все не так страшно, правда? — схватил его под руку Майк. — Вот оно, то, ради чего были все твои бдения над книгами.

— Как будто только мои, — усмехнулся Ватсон. — Ты-то что, не передумал? Остаешься?

— Да, до A-level еще два года буду куковать здесь. Без тебя, засранец! — несильно ткнул он его в бок. — Может, не поедешь? Ранкорн уезжает учиться куда-то в другую страну, добьем свое среднее образование в St James' School спокойно и вместе?

— Нет, Майк, — вздохнул Джон. — Я уже все решил.

— А как же твой Шер… — Майк не закончил фразу, потому что Джон зажал ему рот рукой.

— Не начинай. Тема закрыта, — холодно бросил Джон и, вызволив другую руку из его хватки, отправился перевести дух в столовую, где был организован фуршет. 

« _Твой_ Шерлок, как же. Мечтать не вредно, Джон».

За те два часа, что уже длилось мероприятие, Джон хоть и старался быть максимально незаметным, все же успел поймать на себе не один заинтересованный женский взгляд. Костюм, и правда, был великолепен, цвет очень гармонировал с его глазами, он выглядел как никогда стильно. И модно. Одни эти ботинки от известного элитного бренда чего стоили. Единственное, что ему не нравилось в своем образе, так это черная бабочка, которая будто сдавливала шею, хоть и была затянута очень слабо и даже не впивалась в кожу. Но ее ему дал отец — в ней тот женился на его матери. И Джон просто не мог огорчить его отказом. С прической он ничего не делал. Эксперимент с гелем ему не понравился, так что вариант «просто расчесаться» был единственно возможным. С тех пор его волосы отросли еще немного, а он все не спешил порадовать своим присутствием парикмахера.

«— Я похож на тебя.  
— Теперь точно похож»

Джон уже отчаялся выбросить из головы постоянно всплывающие в памяти фрагменты их разговоров, особенно во время примерок.   
Господи, как же он сейчас хотел невозможного! Хотел, чтобы Шерлок вдруг оказался здесь.

«Кто сказал, что мечтать не вредно? О, нет, мечтать очень вредно. Особенно о том, кто никогда твоим не будет».

— Джон, вот ты где! — неведомо откуда перед ним материализовалась Мэри Морстен.

А ведь Джон старательно избегал ее все последнее время и даже сегодня обходил стороной ее одноклассников, справедливо опасаясь, что она может оказаться где-то поблизости.   
Предосторожность не спасла.

— Привет, — натянуто улыбнулся он, уже жалея, что сбежал сюда один, без Майка.

— Шикарно выглядишь! Обалденный костюм! Где купил?

— Да неважно, — отмахнулся он. — Ты тоже классно выглядишь, — добавил он, только чтобы не быть грубым. В целом, Мэри выглядела вполне симпатично и даже мило в своем длинном кремовом платье с глубоким декольте и с цветами в волосах. Может, она вполне бы даже смогла привлечь его, если бы не одно очевидное «но».

— Спасибо! Это Prada. Я за полгода заказывала его, специально для этого дня. Очень рада, что тебе нравится, — гордо подмигнула она. — Что тут прячешься? Официальная тягомотина давно закончилась, идем танцевать! — она крепко схватила его за руку и потащила обратно в зал.

— Мэри, я не танцую, — устало попробовал возразить Джон, но безрезультатно. 

— Ничего, я тебя научу.

«Еще час-полтора — и с чистой совестью в новую жизнь», — обреченно подумал Джон, позволяя утащить себя обратно в центр всеобщего веселья.

Оказалось, что в зале уже выключили основное освещение, сменив его на более клубное, даже с прожекторами и светомузыкой, и диджей вместо классики уже успел поставить танцевальные миксы популярных хитов. Народу ощутимо поубавилось, потому что разошлись все преподаватели, родители и другие родственники, а выпускники разбились на парочки. Где-то чуть дальше от них с Мэри Джон заметил Майка с одной девушкой из параллельного класса, неподалеку — Синтию Уилсон со Спайком, дружком Ранкорна. Самого Ранкорна видно не было, да и слава богу. Все вокруг танцевали, даже те, кому не досталось пары, зажигали либо по одному, либо целыми компаниями.

Сейчас в зале гремел один из хитов Джастина Бибера. Джон жалел, что не носит с собой беруши. Раздражали не столько сама песня и голос певца, сколько восторженный визг всех собравшихся здесь подростков женского пола. Мэри мельтешила вокруг него так, что вот-вот у него могла закружиться голова. Поначалу он пытался просто стоять, надеясь, что, возможно, тогда она отстанет от него и поищет другого партнера для танцев, но спустя двадцать минут и четыре хита (зажигательная Shakira, вечные Beatles, заводные Maroon5 и меланхоличная Dido), когда ожидания не оправдались, все же решил хоть немного потанцевать, поскольку стоять весь вечер как истукан было еще глупее, чем вообще сюда не приходить. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как поставили ремикс на песню Таркана двухлетней давности, ему уже порядком наскучила эта обстановка. Единственное, чего по-настоящему хотелось, это поскорее оказаться дома. На фоне всеобщего веселья, где, он чувствовал это, ему не было места, даже Мэри не воспринималась уже такой проблемой: ну пляшет девчонка рядом, ну хватает его за руки периодически — ну да бог с ней. В конце концов, больше он ее не увидит. 

Во всяком случае, очень хотелось в это верить.  
Частично желание его исполнилось, когда поставили бородатый хит Бритни Спирс “Don’t let me be the last to know”.

— Блин, бесит Бритни, всегда терпеть ее не могла, — прокричала Мэри ему на ухо, чуть не оглушив. — Пойду в дамскую пока схожу. Никуда не убегай, стой тут, — наказала она и зашагала к выходу уверенной походкой победителя. Джон устало прошелся по залу. Песня как песня. И лучше было даже не вслушиваться в слова, потому что где-то в душе они отдавались все той же тоской, будто соль, не переставая, сыпали на рану.

«Если ты меня любишь, не дай мне узнать об этом последней»*. 

Он нашел глазами Майка, чья партнерша, как заметил Джон, слиняла от него пару песен назад. Тот стоял возле одной из колонн.

— Слушай, ты до скольких планируешь тусить? — спросил Джон, подойдя к нему.

— Пока сил хватит. 

— Ну вот, может, я тогда сам доберусь?

— Даже не думай, я обещал, что подброшу тебя, предки сегодня дают тачку. А я смотрю, крепость пала, — расхохотался он.

— Чего?

— Кто-то капитулировал перед усилиями мисс Морстен.

— Никогда этого не будет. Просто потанцевали. 

Джон осмотрелся по сторонам, все так же чувствуя себя здесь чужим. Танцевать больше не хотелось, есть и пить тоже, хотя столы фуршета ломились от угощений — родители не пожалели денег на достойный выпускной своих чад.

— Ты кого высматриваешь? — хитро улыбнулся Стэмфорд.

— Никого. Ищу пути отступления — она скоро вернется.

— Или ты кое-кого ждешь.

Джон резко обернулся к Майку.

— Он не придет.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Потому что еще два дня назад он улетел на переговоры. Так что я никого не жду. Да и с какой стати ему приходить? Я просто хочу, чтобы этот вечер побыстрее закончился.

Майку не понравилось что-то, проскользнувшее в глазах друга.

— Что произошло? — спросил он.

— Ничего не произошло и уже не произойдет.

— Джон, может… — он не договорил, потому что к ним подлетела Мэри.

— Эй, Джон, ну я же просила тебя подождать там! — бросила она презрительный взгляд на Майка. — Идем.

— Я никуда больше не пойду, — Джон вдруг понял, что готов уйти отсюда прямо сейчас и пешком. — Хватит мной командовать.

— Да ладно, извини, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Может, хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить? — тут же сменила девушка тон.

— Нет. Веселись без меня.

Вдруг в кармане пиджака зажужжал телефон, оповещая о принятом сообщении. Джон воспользовался этим, чтобы прекратить беседу. Стоило ему достать его и увидеть высвечивающееся на экране сообщение, как сердце вновь забилось в таком уже привычном при мысли об этом человеке темпе.

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Как праздник? ШХ»

— Джон, хватит втыкать в телефон, идем танцевать! — попыталась дернуть его Мэри, но Джон лишь молча вырвался, сделал пару шагов в сторону и написал ответ.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**  
«Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке — не привык носить костюм. Как Франция?»

— Джон, я пошел, там Синтия заскучала, — крикнул ему на ухо Майк и направился в другой конец зала к самой красивой девушке в школе. 

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Ты лучше всех. ШХ»

— Джон, это невежливо, в конце концов! — снова попыталась вразумить неудавшегося кавалера Морстен, и снова без толку: Джон едва ли ее слышал, набирая ответ.

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**  
«Ты не можешь этого знать».

Ответ пришел спустя пару секунд.

 **Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Обернись. ШХ»

Сердце Джона пропустило сразу несколько ударов, и он был вынужден глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы обернуться и взглянуть в сторону входа в зал.  
Этого же просто не может быть! Это невозможно!

Он не верил своим глазам. Но, похоже, они его не обманывали. У колонны ближе к выходу стоял, прислонившись к ней… Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной. Стоял и улыбался ему. Как всегда потрясающе красивый. Абсолютно безупречный вид, как с обложки журнала. 

«О, боже! Он здесь из-за меня?!»

Тут Шерлок убрал телефон в карман и направился к нему. Джон, будто его притягивал невидимый магнит, — а, возможно, так оно и было, — тоже сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу. Остановившись буквально в шаге друг от друга, они просто стояли и смотрели друг другу в глаза, не замечая никого вокруг, не слыша зазвучавшей лирической песни о том, что «Любовь всему виной»**.

Но тут Шерлок перевел взгляд с Джона на стоящую позади него девушку с выражением полного недоумения на лице, и одним уверенным движением прижал Джона к себе. От неожиданности Джон только резко вдохнул. Сердце снова колотилось в горле, и мысли не желали собираться в кучу и мешали осознать, что сейчас происходит.

До затуманенного сознания с трудом пробился вопрос:  
— Ты хочешь навсегда от нее отделаться? — он слишком близко. — Да или нет?

— Да, — выдохнул Джон, продолжая тонуть в этом манящем взгляде. Он подозревал, что ответил не только на этот вопрос.

Шерлок с облегчением улыбнулся, обнял его за талию еще более собственнически, другой рукой взял его руку в свою, и Джон окончательно потерял ощущение реальности. 

Господи, он сейчас что, действительно танцует с Шерлоком Холмсом на своем выпускном? 

«Если это сон, я никогда не хочу просыпаться».

Он до дрожи боялся очнуться и узнать, что выпускной еще не начался. Это было слишком невероятно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Разве могло это случиться наяву? Шерлок ведь должен быть во Франции. Как он оказался в Лондоне?

Но ведь они действительно тихо танцевали, прижавшись друг к другу — так близко, что Джон снова и снова мог вдыхать сводящий его с ума запах этого мужчины — на глазах у всех обалдевших одноклассников, большинство из которых либо стояли с открытыми ртами, либо танцевали, сворачивая шеи, глядя на них. Но Джон этого не видел — он смотрел в зеленые глаза, не отрываясь и каждой клеточкой ощущая счастье. 

«Боже, я действительно люблю его».

Он улыбнулся этой мысли, которая уже даже не пугала его, лишь легкие мурашки прошлись по коже, и крепче сжал руку в руке Шерлока.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, так же улыбаясь. 

— Ничего. Люблю танцевать.

— Я тоже люблю танцевать. Всегда любил.

Они коротко рассмеялись. Не проронив больше ни слова, они продолжали просто неспешно двигаться в такт звучащей мелодии, наслаждаясь этой невинной, но желанной близостью друг с другом. В какой-то момент она стала еще больше — руки Джона переместились на талию Шерлока, а головой он прижался к его груди, тогда как Шерлок просто обнимал его, прикрыв глаза.

Музыка все еще звучала, когда Джон поднял голову и вновь встретился взглядом с тем, кто навсегда изменил его жизнь. Ни одной мысли в голове не было, кроме навязчивого желания узнать, наконец, вкус этих губ. 

Шерлок скользнул руками к его шее, обнимая ее длинными изящными пальцами, и наклонился к нему, касаясь своим лбом его. 

— Джон… — его голос прозвучал необычно тихо.  
— Да? — Джон так и смотрел на него снизу вверх, боясь отвести взгляд.  
Он забыл обо всем, для него в мире не осталось ничего, кроме обнимающего его мужчины.  
— Джон, я… — Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, обжигая губы жарким дыханием.   
— Мой самолет через час, — прозвучали безжалостно возвращающие к реальности слова, прежде чем их хрупкое единение исчезло. 

В уши внезапно ударила музыка, и вдруг оказалось, что вокруг них много людей. Джон, не в силах сдвинуться с места, будто в оцепенении, смотрел вслед быстро удаляющейся фигуре Холмса с беспомощным отчаянием в глазах и единственным желанием — исчезнуть.

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора  
> * — перевод указанной песни Бритни Спирс  
> ** — перевод песни, под которую танцевали Шерлок и Джон: Joel and Luke — Love's To Blame


	11. Глава 11

***

Оцепенение продлилось недолго, и едва Шерлок скрылся за дверью, Джон тут же сорвался следом за ним. 

Нет, нет, он не может так уехать! Только не после… этого! Чем бы оно ни было…  
Он все ему объяснит, иначе Джон просто не позволит ему уйти.

Он пробирался через толпу, а на шее будто огнем горела кожа там, где он продолжал чувствовать нежные прикосновения его пальцев. Кого-то он нечаянно толкнул, кому-то наступил на ногу, но путь до выхода оказался просто невероятно длинным. Казалось, что все здесь сговорились нарочно преградить ему дорогу, хотя собравшиеся просто продолжали танцевать, окидывая его неоднозначными взглядами. Кто-то обозвал, кто-то нарочно ощутимо сам толкнул его в плечо, но на всех на них было наплевать. Важно было успеть догнать его. Успеть, чтобы…

— Джон! — кто-то крепко схватил его за руку, когда до двери оставалось не больше пары метров.

Джон нервно обернулся и обязательно ударил бы того, кто посмел его остановить, не окажись этим человеком Майк Стэмфорд.

— Чего тебе?! — выкрикнул он.

Ответа Джон не расслышал из-за музыки.

— Потом! — отмахнулся он и все-таки выбежал из зала, вырвав руку из хватки друга.

В коридоре никого не было. Точнее, каждый из слонявшихся здесь выпускников и выпускниц, обнимающихся парочками, точно не были тем, кого он искал и кто ему был нужен. 

Когда он домчался до лестницы, ведущей к дороге, то увидел лишь сорвавшуюся с места черную машину.

«Твою мать!»

Джон пытался отдышаться от быстрого бега и захлестнувших его чувств, буквально согнувшись пополам, упираясь ладонями в колени. Случившееся отказывалось укладываться у него в голове.

— Ну вы даете, вы оба! — за звуком торопливых шагов послышался голос Майка. Музыка, гремящая в зале, доносилась сюда невнятным гулом.

— Он уехал, — тупо выдохнул Джон, все еще хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Весь зал в шоке! Все только об этом и говорят. Что это было?

— Хотел бы я знать, — Джон сделал несколько шагов по лестнице, но друг его снова остановил.

— И куда ты собрался? Догонять его пешком? 

Джон растерянно посмотрел на него и еле удержался от того, чтобы не застонать вслух, опускаясь на кирпичные ступени, забыв побеспокоиться о том, что может испортить этим костюм. Зато Стэмфорд сохранил здравую голову и вовремя спохватился, перехватывая его руку.

— Спятил?! Идем, — и, не слушая никаких возражений, потащил его в сторону.  
Джон покорно дал увести себя на ближайшую скамейку.

— Что это все значит? — с горящими глазами снова спросил Майк, усаживаясь рядом.

Джон по-прежнему не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос. И не понимал, какой Майку смысл спрашивать о том, что он от начала до конца видел сам? Ведь Джон знает не больше него.

— Ты же сказал, он улетел куда-то там? — не унимался Стэмфорд.

— Во Францию.

— И как он оказался здесь?

— Видимо, там было слишком скучно, — обреченно ответил Джон и уронил голову на руки, упираясь локтями в колени. 

«Мне скучно. Поужинаешь со мной?» — очень кстати всплыло в памяти. Скучно…

После всплеска такой гаммы эмоций предсказуемо накатил спад. Сложно было вспомнить, когда в прошлый раз он чувствовал себя настолько ужасно. Хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю. Зачем, зачем он так с ним поступает? Как может играть так? О, конечно, он давно раскусил его. Возможно, даже до его приступа ревности в офисе. Проклятая несдержанность!.. Не стоило, не стоило так откровенно демонстрировать ему свое отношение. Но разве в тот миг он мог рассуждать?.. Слова вырвались помимо его воли под властью новых и таких сильных для него чувств.

Майк продолжал что-то говорить, о чем-то спрашивать, может быть, пытаться утешить, но до Джона не доходил смысл его слов. Он все больше терялся в собственных мыслях, от которых хотелось выть. Но тут в них замаячил лучик надежды.

«Нет. Нет, неужели он бы прилетел из Франции, просто чтобы посмеяться над тобой? Нет, это не может быть шуткой. Этот взгляд... Так нельзя сыграть. Просто нельзя».   
Продолжая не слышать болтовню Стэмфорда, Джон решился на отчаянный шаг — позвонить боссу. Он не знал, что собирался сказать. Просто не мог дальше сидеть и сходить с ума. Он выудил мобильник из кармана, все так же не замечая внезапного молчания Стэмфорда, и набрал номер абонента с заветным именем «Шерлок Холмс». Он даже не раздумывал, прежде чем нажать на вызов — настолько был полон решимости. Но все напрасно — телефон оказался отключен. 

«Шерлок, Шерлок, что же ты делаешь...»

***

«Шерлок, что ты, нахрен, делаешь!!!», — бушевали мысли в кудрявой голове водителя черной Ламборгини, который гнал что есть силы в направлении Хитроу.

«Где был твой хваленый гениальный мозг, когда ты сорвался с переговоров в Париже и бросился в аэропорт, буквально зубами вырывая последний билет до Лондона на ближайший рейс?..  
Ты видел его лицо? Он же, черт возьми, ждал, что ты его поцелуешь. Теперь из-за твоего бегства ситуация стала еще более двусмысленной. Идиот. Идиот и трус».

Он резко затормозил на светофоре, ненавидя это изобретение человечества.  
Бурлящий в голове поток мыслей не замолкал ни на секунду. Что ж, прекрасно. В итоге сбежавшей с бала Золушкой оказался сам Шерлок. Над этим можно было бы громко и весело посмеяться, если бы на душе не было так отвратительно, а в горле не замер непрошеный ком.  
Он со злостью сорвал с шеи бабочку, будто во всем был виноват этот безобидный аксессуар, и закинул куда-то назад.

Разумеется, он не собирался с ним танцевать. Это решение было принято сиюминутно, буквально за мгновения до воплощения, когда он вошел в зал и увидел, как Джон — его потрясающий и невероятный Джон — безуспешно пытался отделаться от этой назойливой девицы. Он летел сюда, чтобы просто поддержать, поздравить его… Что там еще делают на таких мероприятиях? Может, поднять тост? Что угодно, но он не собирался раскрывать его и себя на глазах у всей школы. Мозг в тот момент как будто отключился, тем более что Джон, очевидно, был вовсе не против подобного развития событий.

Загорелся зеленый свет и Шерлок вновь с силой надавил на газ.  
Он не мог поверить, что ему каким-то непостижимым образом удалось взять себя в руки в самый последний момент. Одному богу известно, как он хотел его поцеловать. И он чувствовал, что это желание — взаимно. И что им обоим было бы наплевать на всю собравшуюся публику, наблюдавшую за ними с раскрытыми ртами.   
Просто Шерлок неожиданно вспомнил, что не имеет на это никаких прав. В конце концов, вполне может оказаться, что Джон — всего лишь запутавшийся подросток. И Холмс просто не мог воспользоваться его уязвимым положением.

Впрочем, бегство свое он оправдать тоже не мог. Помимо общей неоднозначности ситуации, сам этот танец поставил под удар репутацию Джона. И та, и без того тонкая, грань между ними, как между боссом и подчиненным, стала еще более размытой. Но когда он мчался к своей машине, боясь, что если промедлит хоть мгновение, то не справится с искушением наплевать на все свои страхи и пойти на поводу у своих желаний, в голове стучало только одно: черт подери, он же уедет, зачем ты усложняешь жизнь и ему и себе!..

Снижая скорость на резком повороте, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.  
«Спокойно. Надо... Надо спустить это на тормоза, слить, замять, сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Эта девчонка, Мэри, как нельзя кстати. Идеальное объяснение».  
Он собирается в Уэльс? Тем лучше для них обоих.   
«Это позволит сохранить видимость нормальности происходящего. Конечно, Джон поймет все именно так». 

Эта мысль позволила ему заблокировать этот ураган в голове всю оставшуюся дорогу до аэропорта, создавая иллюзию отсутствия проблемы. И только на парковке, остановив машину, Шерлок взглянул в зеркало заднего вида на свое отражение, встречаясь с потерянным взглядом зеленых глаз, и обреченно вздохнул: себе лгать никогда особенно не получалось.

«Черт, ты же сам признаешь, что Джон — не дурак. Дурак никогда бы не смог привлечь тебя, в дурака ты никогда бы не смог... Влюбиться». 

Эта мысль пугала еще больше, чем все произошедшее. Он обещал, он клялся себе, что никогда больше не позволит сердцу управлять своей жизнью. 

«Не поздновато ли спохватился?..», — скептически осведомился внутренний голос и затих.

***

— Джон? Джо-о-о-н! — Майк встряхнул его за плечо, поняв, что собеседник забыл о его присутствии.

— А? — Джон с трудом вынырнул из своих размышлений, вдруг понимая, что не знает, сколько времени они уже здесь сидят.

— Не хочешь вернуться в зал? — Майк тактично промолчал про несостоявшийся разговор, лишь слегка покосившись на телефон в руках друга.

— Нет, спасибо. Стараниями кое-кого я уже достаточно повеселил этих болванов, — в Джоне говорила обида, но в глубине души он ни за что не променял бы эти несколько минут их единения ни на какую безупречную репутацию. Это были самые волшебные минуты его жизни.

— Дурак ты, Джон. Собираешься и дальше сидеть здесь?

— О, просто супер! — проворчал Джон, убирая телефон в карман. — Он выставил меня идиотом перед всей школой и просто сбежал, а дурак все равно я?!

— А что, если у него была причина уйти? — скрестил Майк руки.

— С чего ты взял? Научился читать мысли? Ничто не предвещало его бегства.

— Наблюдал за вами, знаешь ли. Как и 99% присутствующих. Именно то, что ничего не предвещало, и должно… ну, не знаю, радовать тебя. 

— Чем больше пытаюсь его понять, тем невозможнее становится это сделать… — Джон тяжело вздохнул, решив обдумать сказанное Майком позже. — Все-таки удалось стать школьной сенсацией, — невесело улыбнулся он.

— Да, этот выпускной нескоро забудут. Пойдем.

— Ты иди, я скоро приду. Подышу воздухом, — уклончиво ответил Джон, вздрагивая от неожиданности, когда зажужжал телефон, оповещая о принятом СМС.  
«Неужели…»

— Мой тебе совет — не делай поспешных выводов, — наставительно сказал Стэмфорд. — Правда, мало ли, почему он ушел? Мы не можем влезть в чужую голову.

— Я понимаю. Иди, я в порядке.

— Никуда я не пойду. Пойдем вместе. В зал или домой, как хочешь. И читай уже.

— А, что?

— Я слышал — тебе пришло СМС. От него?

Джон вздохнул и опасливо перевернул телефон, который уже успел снова достать, экраном к себе.

— Увы, — еще никогда сообщение от мобильного оператора не приносили такого разочарования. — Всего лишь инфо о том, что баланс близится к нулю.

«Как и в моей жизни…»

— Так, срочно выбрасывай это из головы, по крайней мере, до конца вечера! Идем, пропускать такой шикарный фуршет — просто преступно.

— А знаете, что еще преступно? — раздался вдруг неприятный резкий голос Ранкорна. — Впускать таких извращенцев, как Ватсон и его дружок, в нашу школу!

Уже успевшие подняться с места Джон с Майком обернулись.  
«Началось…»

— Думаешь, тебе все всегда будет сходить с рук? — угрожающе наступая на Джона, продолжал Ранкорн, разминая руки, позади него с гадкой ухмылкой шагал Спайк.

— Ребята, угомонитесь уже, вы больше никогда друг друга не увидите, зачем портить последний вечер в школе? — попробовал вразумить их Стэмфорд, но его проигнорировали.

— Мы прекрасно знаем, как тебе удалось избежать отчисления! — протянул Спайк.

— Он думает, что этот богач вечно будет его защищать, только с чего бы? — иронично вскинул брови Ранкорн.

— Вон как вырядился. Откуда у тебя деньги на такой костюм? Весь остальной твой гардероб выглядит как распродажа в секонд-хэнде.

«Не обращать внимания, не реагировать!»

— Заработал, по-любому, — расхохотался Ранкорн. — Интересно только, папаша твой тоже пидор? Говорят, это распространено среди малоимущих…

— Заткнись! — почти одновременно выкрикнули Джон с Майком.

— Ого, голосок-то прорезался, — гоготнул Спайк, хрустнув пальцами.

— Не смей так говорить о моем отце! — ярость вскипела в крови Джона вместе с адреналином. — Говори обо мне, что захочешь, но отца не смей трогать.

— А то что?! — угрожающе прорычал Ранкорн.

— Сейчас узнаешь, — прокричал Джон, бросаясь на него: к черту, к черту все.  
Та струна, которую из себя представляла его выдержка этим вечером, наконец, лопнула.

***

Да, он влюблен в Джона Ватсона. Влюблен, как в далекой юности. И дело уже давно не в Саймоне. Да, поначалу он безумно напоминал ему его. Внешность, характер, талант влипать в неприятности. Временами даже казалось, что это будто перерождение того светловолосого юноши, в которого Холмс влюбился впервые в жизни по-настоящему, хотя Шерлок не верил в подобные мистические вещи. Но чем больше он узнавал Джона, тем больше понимал, что он — другой: лучше, душевнее, в нем больше того света, который притягивал его с первой секунды их встречи в первый вечер знакомства. 

Он хватался за их мнимое внешнее сходство, как за спасательный круг, чтобы не признаваться себе. Не признаваться себе в том, что тень Саймона давно отошла на дальний план. Это Джон. Именно из-за Джона он хотел бы стать моложе, хотя никогда не переживал из-за цифр в паспорте, из-за Джона он готов был творить такие необдуманные и несвойственные ему поступки, как прилет на его выпускной и этот танец. 

Ради Джона он был готов… на все. От этой мысли стало немного дурно. Шерлок даже непроизвольно зарылся в волосы пальцами, почти впиваясь в кожу ногтями.   
Он, черт подери, действительно влюблен. Смертельно и безнадежно влюблен в этого мальчишку…

Шерлок докурил вторую подряд сигарету, провожая взглядом свой улетающий самолет по маршруту «Лондон-Париж», после чего выбросил окурок, откинул верх машины и, не жалея скорости, поехал прочь из аэропорта.  
К черту Майкрофта с его угрозами.

Шерлок достал из кармана телефон, намереваясь позвонить Джону, чтобы предупредить, что он никуда не полетел, что им срочно нужно встретиться. Но аппарат не подавал признаков жизни.

«Черт подери! Сел…»

А зарядка, конечно, осталась в номере отеля с другими вещами. Ведь решение улететь оказалось спонтанным и неожиданным даже для него самого.

«Может, это знак, что не нужно…?»

Нет. К черту все телефоны мира. Он все равно с ним встретится.

«Я должен поговорить с ним. Будь что будет — я так больше не могу».

Не позволяя себе больше сомневаться, Шерлок уверенно свернул на дорогу, ведущую в сторону дома Джона: с выпускного, безнадежно испорченного его стараниями, он уже давно должен был уйти. Он придумает, как выманить его для разговора. Если, конечно, он окажется дома. А если нет? Если нет, то он будет ждать его столько, сколько потребуется. Дальше так продолжаться не может. Он не в силах больше выносить эту пытку.

Он не может больше держать себя в руках, сгорая от желания взять его за руку, прижать к себе, крепко обнять и целовать до головокружения. Еще тяжелее делать это, замечая вполне очевидные ответные чувства, но каждый раз внимая голосу рассудка не поддаваться этому запретному влечению.

Он подумает об этом потом. Потом, а сейчас все, что ему нужно — это увидеться с ним.  
Шерлок как раз начал перебирать варианты того, что мог бы ему сказать, чтобы его бегство не выглядело оправданием его нерешительности, когда из припаркованного напротив нужного ему дома автомобиля вышла компания молодых людей, среди которых он узнал того единственного, который заставлял его терять голову все больше и больше. Он тут же притормозил, отключая фары.

Ему не было слышно, о чем Джон говорил со Стэмфордом и двумя девушками, только даже если бы он мог что-то слышать, вряд ли бы до него дошел смысл сказанного. Кажется, навечно в его памяти отпечаталось то, как милая девушка с волнистыми рыжими волосами сначала взяла Джона под руку, продолжая с заговорческим видом что-то говорить, что вызвало общий задорный смех, потом приобняла и поцеловала его в щеку, прошептав что-то тому на ухо. Что бы она ни сказала, это вызвало теплую улыбку Ватсона, от чего сердце Шерлока болезненно сжалось, вновь обрушивая на него сомнения лавиной за лавиной. 

«Нет, ты не можешь. Ты просто не можешь выскочить сейчас из машины и вывалить все это на него. Не можешь лишать его права на жизнь, которой он по-настоящему заслуживает».  
Несколько секунд, пока ребята прощались, показались Шерлоку вечностью, хоть девушка уже давно отпустила его и даже отошла к Стэмфорду, стоящему у задней дверцы машины.

«Прочь, уезжай прочь отсюда, пока тебя не заметили, не усложняй все еще больше!»

Он бы уже промчался мимо них на полном ходу, но просто не мог позволить Джону заметить себя. Проводив его взглядом до двери, он выждал еще несколько секунд, пока не уехал Мерседес, после чего от души надавил на газ.

Снова случай не дал ему совершить роковую ошибку.  
Хватит с него одной разрушенной жизни.

***

Джон лежал в гостиной на диване в какой-то прострации. Он даже не потрудился снять испачканный и местами порванный костюм. Нет, эта небольшая потасовка на выходе из школы со старыми «приятелями» помогла немного взбодриться и даже на полчаса выбросить из головы Шерлока. Хорошо, она заставила только так думать, что уже было неплохо. Но все это закончилось в тот момент, как Джон переступил порог дома и тяжело привалился к двери, вслушиваясь в тишину пустой квартиры: отец все еще был на смене.

Хорошо, что эти кретины не попали по лицу — значит, никаких видимых синяков и никаких объяснений с отцом — пришлось бы снова лгать. И Майку почти не досталось, чего не скажешь об их подстрекателях: одному Джон снова разбил нос, второму Майк от души заехал по ребрам. Сами друзья отделались лишь незначительными ушибами, и, к сожалению, испорченными костюмами: левый рукав пиджака Джона держался буквально на честном слове.

Жаль, что девчонки появились так быстро и, бросившись их разнимать, пригрозили позвать директора, если мальчишки не перестанут «вести себя, как стадо баранов». Среди девушек была и Синтия Уилсон. Которая, к удивлению Джона, дала громкий отворот-поворот Спайку, стоило парням только перестать драться. 

_«— Мне не нужно такое дикое животное в качестве бойфренда! — прокричала она на глазах сбежавшихся одноклассников. — Майк, ты как?_

_Несмотря на тупую боль в руке, Джон все же нашел в себе силы удивиться такому обращению: на его памяти мисс Уилсон едва ли удостаивала его друга хотя бы минимальным вниманием._

_— Все нормально, спасибо, — гордо просиял тот, что не могло не вызвать улыбки Джона._

_— Шалава! — рыкнул Ранкорн. — Говорил тебе — не связывайся с этой…_

_— Выбирай выражения! — снова ощетинился Стэмфорд._

_— Печешься о каком-то пидоре! — продолжал тот._

_— Сам ты…! — зло огрызнулась Синтия. — И этот эпитет не имеет ничего общего с ориентацией!_

_— Ах ты… — Спайк было замахнулся на нее, но Ранкорн, вдруг почуявший угрозу, сам перехватил его руку._

_— Только попробуй! — подала голос подружка Синтии — Лаура Блэк, замахнувшись клатчем на обидчика._

_— Советую очень хорошо подумать, прежде чем снова задирать кого-либо, иначе я смогу так неслабо испортить вашу репутацию, что вы не сможете вернуться в этот город после учебы за границей, — отчеканила Уилсон. — Или ты забыл, Спайк, что мне вполне это под силу?_

_— О чем она? — обернулся к другу Ранкорн._

_— К черту, неважно._

_— Как это неважно?! Так просто позволишь опустить себя какой-то телке?!_

_— Следи за языком, Ранкорн! — у Джона снова чесались руки съездить по этой холеной физиономии._

_— А ты вообще помалкивай, — огрызнулся тот, — малыш-Джонни спрятался за девичью юбку, чтобы прикрыть свой гейский зад! Как это мило._

_— Я никогда ни от кого не прятался! — повысил Джон голос. — Хочешь еще что-то выяснить? Я в твоем распоряжении, — он сделал к нему несколько угрожающих шагов, пока его не перехватил Майк._

_— Джон, не надо! Он нарочно тебя провоцирует._

_— Пусть так. Если у него есть ко мне вопросы…_

_— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?! — раздался у них за спиной визгливый голос Мэри Морстен._

_— Объяснитесь все, немедленно! — тут же стало понятно, что Мэри появилась не одна, а в компании своего дяди и директора школы мистера Филипса._

_— Ничего не происходит, мы просто беседуем, — сквозь зубы проворчал Ватсон, вырываясь из хватки друга и оглядываясь на вновь прибывших._

_— Неужели?! А это что такое? — указал он на порванные и запачканные костюмы ребят._

_— Мы упали, — нашелся Ранкорн._

_— Да что за чушь?! — не выдержала Мэри. — Вас за версту слышно было!_

_— Сильно упали! — присоединился Майк._

_— Все ко мне в каб..._

_— Знаете, я ужасно устал, и хочу домой!_

_— Вы забываетесь, юноша!_

_— Нисколько! Больше я не учусь здесь, поэтому до свидания!_

_Джон зло зашагал прочь, не дожидаясь разрешения директора: в конце концов, больше он не обязан подчиняться этому человеку. К тому же, объяснять все причины с самого начала означало вернуться действительно к началу: к тому танцу… А выслушивать никакие новые комментарии по этому поводу желания не было ровно никакого._

_— Джон, Джон, подожди меня!_

_«Мэри… Мэри… Ну за что?!»_

_— Джон! — девушка все же догнала его в самом низу у лестницы._

_— Что тебе?!_

_— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?_

_— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, и не вижу ни одной причины для этого! Ты все сама видела, а теперь сделай мне одолжение — оставь меня в покое! — почти проорал Джон, радуясь подоспевшему Майку._

_— Водитель будет с минуты на минуту. Я тебя подвезу._

_— Прекрасно, спасибо._

_— А как же я? — Мэри не желала сдаваться._

_— Мэри, прости, не получится, — пожал плечами Майк, покосившись на Джона, который начал ходить из стороны в сторону в паре шагов от них. — Я уже обещал отвезти по домам Синтию и Лауру._

_— Где они, кстати? — спросил Ватсон._

_— Ушли забрать вещи в зал, сейчас придут._

_— Отлично._

_Мэри, казалось, хотела еще что-то ответить, но передумала, зло зашагав прочь._

_— Лаура сумела заболтать директора, чтобы он не увязался за тобой._

_— Спасибо, надо будет ее поблагодарить…»_

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Джон снова и снова прокручивал в голове сцену потасовки и отъезда, сцену прощания с девчонками и с Майком, и временами не мог сдержать усмешки, вспоминая откровение Синтии.

_«— Что такого ты знаешь об этих двоих, что у Спайка буквально дар речи отшибло? — спросил он, когда все вышли из машины возле его дома, чтобы попрощаться._

_— Это секрет, — загадочно улыбнулась девушка. — Но так и быть, вам я скажу. Я как-то застукала Спайка на одной из вечеринок, — она выдержала театральную паузу. — Он делал минет Ранкорну._

_Джон ничего не мог поделать со смехом, накатившим на него. С ним выходило понемногу напряжение последних пары часов. Майк и Лаура от него не отставали._

_— Это было задолго до того, как мы начали встречаться. Разумеется, оба были в пьяном угаре, и Ранкорн ничего не помнит, но я не просто так всегда ношу с собой телефон с возможностью съемки в HD, — добавила Синтия, заговорчески улыбаясь._

_— Ребята, я вас всех обожаю, — успокоившись, Джон обнял всех троих. — Правда. Спасибо вам._

_— Не унывай, все будет хорошо, — обняв его на прощание, Синтия шепотом добавила: — Он просто прелесть, тот брюнет._

_У Джона на миг перехватило дыхание, и еще он был уверен, что покраснел, но нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Синтии._

_— Давай, дуй отдыхать, завтра позвоню, мы еще поговорим, — они с Майком пожали друг другу руки, и Джон, кивнув еще раз девушкам на прощание, вошел в дом.»_

Еще какое-то время пролежав молча и без движения, отгоняя все мысли на букву «Ш», Джон все же решил встать, раздеться и попробовать вернуть костюму хотя бы часть прежнего вида. Он надеялся, что химчистка и ателье помогут его реанимировать.

«Снова расходы…»

Не успел он закончить мысль, как тишину гостиной нарушил резкий сигнал телефонного звонка. Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от него на месте, пытаясь выудить телефон из кармана, сердце забилось как бешеное, и далеко не сразу успокоилось, даже когда Джон прочел на треснувшем во время потасовки экране: «Папа». 

Пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе и стараясь, чтобы он звучал ровно, Джон ответил.

— Привет, пап. Освободился? Нет-нет, не нужно заезжать за мной, я уже дома. Ну да, ушел раньше, вместе с Майком. Да, он подвез меня. Там… было совсем скучно. Да, официальная часть, вручение аттестатов, танцы… — на последнем слове Джон с трудом подавил образовавшийся в горле ком. — Словом, оставаться там не было смысла. Хорошо, жду тебя. Да, с сыром возьми. Спасибо. Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Джон повесил трубку и отложил телефон. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. 

Отец будет дома меньше чем через час. Придется изображать невозмутимость и за любимой пиццей с колой рассказывать ему о «скучном» выпускном. И о том, как жаль потраченного на него времени, тогда как на самом деле, несмотря ни на что, он не жалел ни о чем. Вообще ни о чем.

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не набрать номер Холмса еще раз — снова услышать равнодушный голос робота-оператора было бы невыносимо — Джон поднялся и пошел в свою комнату: нужно было снять, наконец, то, что еще днем было шикарным костюмом, принять душ и собраться с силами.

Впереди его ждали два дня притворства, сорок восемь часов до спасительного выхода на работу и возможной, как он надеялся, встречи с Шерлоком.

**30 июня 2014 года**

Джон возвращался с работы в уже почти ставшем привычным плохом настроении. Он чуть ли не минуты до начала рабочего дня считал, не спал, почти не ел, и все ради того, чтобы, оказавшись на месте, убедиться в том, что шеф еще не вернулся из поездки в соседнюю страну. Хуже всего было другое. Еще в субботу его телефон заработал, о чем Джон получил автоматическое СМС-уведомление: абонент снова в сети и доступен для звонка. Не давая себе ни единого шанса передумать, Джон тут же нажал на вызов и… Ничего. Длинные гудки спустя несколько секунд сменились короткими. То же самое повторилась следующие две попытки дозвониться. Потом Джон решился написать короткое сообщение:

**Кому: Шерлок Холмс**  
«Шерлок, пожалуйста, возьми трубку»

После этого на четвертой попытке дозвониться автоответчик сообщил, что аппарат снова отключен. Выругавшись, Джон не выдержал и запустил телефоном в стену, в результате чего по экрану расползлась уже целая паутина мелких трещинок.

Ему было невдомек, что абонент пребывал отнюдь не в лучшем расположении духа, чем он сам. Стоило Шерлоку переступить порог дома три дня назад, как буквально следом за ним появился Майкрофт Холмс.

— Какого черта ты творишь, дорогой братец?!

— И тебе добрый вечер, — Шерлок, собравший волю в кулак, выглядел невозмутимо, снимая пиджак и небрежно бросая его на диван. — Кофе?

— Издеваешься?

— Нисколько, — Шерлок прошел к кофемашине. — Пытаюсь быть гостеприимным. 

— Ради чего ты сорвал такую сделку?!

— Ты раньше не задавал глупых вопросов.

— Либо я не так сформулировал? Ради _**кого**_ ты рискуешь дальнейшим процветанием нашей компании?!

— А вот это тебя уже не касается.

— Я начинаю жалеть, что не принял вовремя надлежащих мер.

— Каких мер?

— Убрать этого мальчишку подальше от тебя. 

— Что, прости?!

— Шерлок, твое безрассудство в последнее время переходит все мыслимые границы. Но я решу эту проблему.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Сделаю, можешь не сомневаться.

— Майкрофт, я, к несчастью, твой младший брат, но не ручной пес, который должен выполнять команды по первому требованию!

— Шерлок…

— И у тебя нет никакого права вмешиваться в мою жизнь!

— В общем, так, — Майкрофт проигнорировал последний выпад и сверился с часами на запястье, — ты еще успеваешь вернуться в Париж хотя бы к концу фуршета. Поехали, я отвезу тебя в аэропорт.

— Ты вообще меня слышишь?

— Как ты там обычно говоришь — «я отключаю звук»? Идем, — Майкрофт уже развернулся и сделал пару шагов к двери, но следующие слова брата заставили его резко замереть на месте.

— Выполнишь свою угрозу — и я продам все свои акции "SH PR-Consulting" Джеймсу Мюррею.

— Это дешевый блеф, брат мой, — обернулся к нему Холмс-старший, но Шерлок с удовлетворением отметил вполне заметную тревожную тень, пробежавшую по его лицу. — Ты никогда никому не отдаешь то, что для тебя важно.

«Именно поэтому»  
— Это важно, но не так как… — Шерлок резко замолчал, отводя взгляд: ставшее запретным имя едва не сорвалось с его губ. — Свобода от тебя, — договорил он.

— Я уже говорил, что ты играешь с огнем? — брат, разумеется, как всегда расслышал то, что вслух произнесено не было.

— Я тебя предупредил. А теперь оставь мой дом, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Шерлок и поднялся в спальню, про себя наслаждаясь видом сбитого с толку Майкрофта. — И да, ты еще успеваешь в Париж на фуршет, — добавил он, прежде чем задвинуть створки ширмы.

Впрочем, ликование Шерлока после того, как за братом нервно захлопнулась входная дверь, продлилось недолго. Следующие три дня он провел в некой прострации, пытаясь решить неразрешимые вопросы: что делать с Джоном? Как теперь себя вести? Как вернуть их отношения на тот уровень, на котором они были в день встречи? Задача казалась невыполнимой, к тому же положение усугубил пропущенный звонок от Джона, стоило Шерлоку включить свой телефон на следующий день после стычки с Майкрофтом. 

Сбрасывать новые вызовы, конечно, было не лучшим решением, как и игнорировать СМС, но он понимал, что не готов сейчас ни к какому разговору с ним. Поэтому очередной звонок прервал отключением смартфона. Это наваждение нужно было заканчивать. Любой ценой помешать Джону совершить ошибку. А сам… сам он… Неважно. Тем более, потерпеть осталось всего ничего: через два месяца лето закончится, и Джон окажется за много миль от Лондона. За много миль от него. 

«И за много миль от возможного счастья?», — проворчал внутренний голос и снова затих.  
— Так будет лучше, — тихо вслух ответил сам себе Холмс, будто это могло заставить его поверить в сказанное.

***

**1 июля 2014 года**

«Так будет лучше, лучше!»

Вот уже второй день подряд Джон ехал на работу в статусе выпускника средней школы и твердо обещал себе выбросить из головы все, что он принимал за симпатию к своему боссу. Туда же должны были отправиться все нелепые предположения о мнимой взаимности, которой, вполне очевидно, нет, и все, что не давало ему не просто есть и спать последние пару дней, но даже дышать свободно — не более чем глупости, забродившие в голове перенервничавшего перед выпускными экзаменами подростка.

«Это пройдет! Я смогу перестать о нем думать! У меня получится! Это не дело, что в последнее время я сам не свой, думаю только о нем, во сне вижу его глаза и губы — это в лучшем случае, я ссорюсь с отцом, с которым всегда отлично ладил, экзамены сдал вообще чудом, и еще неизвестно, как именно. На выпускном ввязался в драку, потому что не справился с искушением хотя бы на минуту оказаться к нему настолько близко, хотя инициатива тогда исходила явно не от меня…».

Последнее утверждение шло вразрез с его решением выбросить из головы мысли о симпатии и вероятной взаимности, так что Джон, не переставая крутить педали, даже потряс головой, чтобы прогнать оттуда непрошеную правду. А с другой стороны, будь это только плодом его фантазии, стало бы это поводом для недругов издеваться над ним? Нет, конечно, эти — всегда найдут повод. Но такой ли? На секунду ему даже померещилось, что в одной из машин на последнем перед офисом светофоре мелькнула знакомая физиономия Ранкорна, но это произошло за долю секунды, зажегся зеленый свет, все снова поехали, и Джон просто не смог потом найти глазами ту машину.

Мысленно махнув рукой на галлюцинации, он доехал до входа в агентство, оставил велосипед на велопарковке и почти бегом поднялся в офис на втором этаже.  
Стрелки часов в холле медленно подбирались к трем часам. Несмотря на свое решение на каникулах приходить в офис пораньше, он резонно рассудил, что толку от его прихода сюда до обеда ровно никакого, ведь босс в отъезде, а с текущими делами он вполне успевает разобраться и попозже.

Притормозив у кофе-автомата и получив стаканчик горячего шоколада, Джон почти что с легким сердцем, без посторонних мыслей, вошел в приемную и замер, как вкопанный: двери в кабинет Холмса были приоткрыты.

— Привет, Джейн, — сдавленно поздоровался он с секретаршей, которая как раз закончила говорить по телефону.

— Привет, Джон! — улыбнулась девушка и взяла со стола звякнувший мобильник, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

— Уборщица снова забыла запереть дверь? — со слабой надеждой кивнул Ватсон на кабинет босса, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, и прошел к своему столу.

— Нет, шеф вернулся сегодня. Ты чего такой напряженный? — присмотревшись, спросила она.

— А? Нет, все отлично, тебе показалось, жарко просто, — натянуто улыбнулся Джон, незаметно делая глубокий вдох и бросая неконтролируемый взгляд на кабинет. 

— И поэтому ты пьешь горячий шоколад? — игриво хихикнула девушка. — Ну-ну.

— Значит, он вернулся, — тихо повторил Джон, не слыша иронии секретарши. — Давно?

— Ну, я здесь с десяти — когда я пришла, он уже был тут, — пожала та плечами и снова взялась за телефон.

— Он спрашивал обо мне?

— Не-а. Расслабься.

«Значит, действительно никакого дела ему нет…»

Джон машинально поставил стаканчик с шоколадом на стол, включил компьютер, сел.  
Дыхание не желало приходить в норму, равно как и пульс. Сотня противоречивых мыслей кипела в его голове, пока все их не затмила одна единственная:  
«Нет, так не пойдет! Он должен объяснить мне все! Немедленно!»  
Не помня себя, Джон сорвался с места в кабинет Холмса, лишь махнув рукой на удивленный комментарий Джейн о том, что босс занят.

— …Да, Джеймс, я работаю над твоей стратегией, можешь не сомневаться, — Шерлок сидел за столом и говорил по телефону, когда Джон буквально влетел в его кабинет. — Перезвоню тебе позже, — он повесил трубку. — В чем дело, Ватсон?

«Ватсон?!»

Еще никогда он не обращался к нему по фамилии всерьез и ни разу за все время их знакомства в любимом взгляде не было такого холода.

— Шерлок, что происходит?! — выпалил Джон вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже три дня.

— Я должен задавать этот вопрос. Это ты только что ворвался в мой кабинет без стука.

— Ты не брал трубку.

— Я был занят.

— А СМС?

— Я был занят, — вновь монотонно повторил он. — У тебя что-то срочное?

— Шерлок, не притворяйся. Ты понимаешь, что…

— Что?

— Что произошло на моем выпускном? - прямой ответ был необходим как воздух.

— Когда?

— В финале.

— А что, собственно, произошло? — небрежно бросил Шерлок. — Я просто помог тебе избавиться от ее навязчивого общества. Еще вопросы есть?

Джон стоял, словно громом пораженный, не в силах сказать ни слова. Не может быть… А ведь казалось, что выставить себя еще большим идиотом просто невозможно. Но сам себе он вновь доказал обратное.

— Если вопросов нет, мне нужно работать, — Шерлок посмотрел на него выразительно-прохладным взглядом и повернулся к монитору компьютера.

Джон вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.  
Шерлок тут же нервно закурил, швырнув зажигалку на стол. Больно было отталкивать его, но другого выхода не было. Это необходимо было сделать. Для его же блага.

***

Джону было наплевать. Наплевать на то, что, скорее всего, после этого поступка его уволят; что сам он пожалеет об этой вспышке гнева уже через полчаса; что, вопреки всему самовнушению, он не смог продержаться и минуты без того, чтобы не ворваться к нему, несмотря на все рациональные доводы, которыми успокаивал себя предыдущие три дня: они не пара, никогда парой не будут и вообще пора завязывать с подобными мечтами. 

Главным было поскорее оказаться как можно дальше от офиса. Подальше от этих пронзительных холодных глаз. Подальше от осознания собственной ненужности.  
Он промчался мимо секретарши и едва ли обратил внимание на шокированное выражение ее лица. Оказавшись на велопарковке, Джон стал отстегивать велосипед, лишь окраиной сознания отмечая, что с замком что-то не так. Но задуматься об этом не давали воспоминания о только что состоявшейся сцене.

Как же так? Почему? Как он может... Выходит, еще на выпускном он все правильно понял? Все дело в скуке? В желании развлечься с влюбившимся подростком? Посмеяться над ним?   
А он идиот. Поддался его обаянию, думал только о нем, забил на все остальное, включая отношения с отцом, а в результате...

Он крутил педали все ожесточеннее, все больше набирая скорость, игнорируя то, как неровно едет велосипед и как нестабильно держится руль.

Ну почему это происходит с ним? Почему он не может, как Дерек, интересоваться каждой встречной девчонкой? Почему не может проводить все свободное время в клубах на разных эротических шоу с шикарными девушками и потом запоем рассказывать об этом друзьям?  
Что и в какой момент пошло с ним не так? Почему сейчас? Почему Шерлок?!  
Джон не знал, сколько он уже гнал без остановок, добивая себя все более гнетущими мыслями. 

«А что, собственно, произошло? Я всего лишь помог тебе избавиться от ее навязчивого общества. Еще вопросы есть?»

Да, не это он ожидал услышать.   
«А что ты ожидал?! Что он признается тебе в любви, и вы будете жить долго и счастливо в домике с садом, усыновите пару детишек и заведете собаку?!»

В глазах жгло от непрошеных слез.  
Дурак. Просто наивный дурак. Как можно было всерьез подумать, что такой как он может заинтересовать такого как Шерлок Холмс?

Город и прохожие мелькали мимо разноцветными пятнами, внимание ни на чем не желало фокусироваться. Когда светофор успел вдруг стать красным? Только что был зеленый. Джон несколько раз нажал на тормоз, но велосипед не желал останавливаться, продолжая нестись на красный свет в самую гущу толпы на переходе. Чтобы никого не сбить, был только один выход.

Джон резко вывернул руль и...  
Все как будто закружилось картинками из калейдоскопа: дорога, машины, силуэты прохожих, стена автомойки, дорожный отбойник, пожарный гидрант... Кажется, он даже успел услышать чей-то вскрик и сигнал авто, прежде чем, ударившись обо что-то, больно приземлиться на тротуар.  
Последнее, что он почувствовал перед тем, как потерять сознание, — это острая боль в затылке.

  
  
***

Шерлок не удивился тому, что Джон после этого ушел. Насовсем ли? Маловероятно, но было ужасно... стыдно. Казалось, на душе поселилась стая диких кошек, вознамерившихся разодрать ее в клочья. 

Выйдя почти сразу вслед за ним в коридор, Шерлок отправил Джейн с поручением в типографию, заметив, как ее распирает от желания задать вопрос о том, что произошло — ведь они с Джоном всегда прекрасно ладили, и тут его помощник начинает вести себя так, как ему совсем не свойственно. Уже собравшись вернуться в кабинет, Шерлок заметил забытый рюкзак Джона. 

Холмс ненавидел испытывать чувство вины — происходило это редко, и оттого в моменты, когда все-таки происходило, было особенно невыносимо. Помедлив несколько секунд, Шерлок взял рюкзак за ручку и забрал в свой кабинет, намереваясь завезти ему его вечером, если тот не объявится до конца рабочего дня. 

«Хороший способ вернуться к первоначальным отношениям», — поддел внутренний голос. — «Браво».

Да, он понимал, каким подонком теперь выглядит в его глазах, но что ему оставалось? Необходимо было его оттолкнуть. И если это поможет Джону прийти в себя... 

Вернувшись в кабинет и положив рюкзак на диван, Шерлок тяжело опустился в кресло.  
«Где твоя выдержка?! Соберись!» — твердо сказал он себе, с трудом отрывая взгляд от рюкзака, который, казалось, «глядел» на него с укоризной.

«Хватит! Думай о стратегии, думай о расследовании!», — убеждал себя Шерлок, закрывая фотоальбом на своем телефоне, где хранилась одна тайно снятая им фотография Джона с примерки костюма для выпускного. Не смотреть. Не смотреть. Хотя бы не так часто. Он понимал, что удалить ее не сможет. 

«Тебе тридцать лет, ты можешь сконцентрироваться, в конце концов!»

Впрочем, удалось это ненадолго. Спустя минут тридцать на его телефоне раздался звонок.  
Шерлок очень не любил отвечать на звонки с незнакомых номеров, особенно, если не ждал их, но в этот раз почему-то решил снять трубку, может быть, чтобы отвлечься. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — отстраненно ответил он, но, услышав первые слова абонента, тут же стал серьезным и поднялся с места, чувствуя, как по венам расползается пронзающее чувство страха. — Да, я его знаю, он у меня работает. В чем дело? Без сознания? Адрес больницы. Я выезжаю.

Он повесил трубку, уже стоя в дверях.  
«Джон... Только будь в порядке, умоляю».

***

Голова безбожно болела, а лежать было до ужаса неудобно. Еще все слегка плыло — это стало понятно, как только Джон открыл глаза. Светлые стены, светлые шторы, белый стол, кушетка — а, вот что это такое жесткое и неудобное — он в какой-то больнице. Почему?   
Джон снова закрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить. Он поссорился с Шерлоком. Кажется. Нет, точно. Не совсем поссорился, просто... Он разозлился и ушел, был расстроен, очень быстро ехал на велосипеде, куда глаза глядят, пока... Пока что?   
Джон потер глаза, отмечая, как саднит локти и побаливает поясница. Что было потом, почему он оказался здесь? Велик. Что-то было не так с ним. Он помнил толпу, потом как выворачивал руль в сторону... Почему? Джон снова открыл глаза. Точно. Ему пришлось так сделать, потому что что-то было неладно с тормозами.

Едва он успел закончить мысль, как в кабинет вошла врач — пожилая дама лет шестидесяти.

— О, наконец-то очнулись. Сколько пальцев видите? — улыбаясь, женщина показала ему три пальца.

— Три.

— Жить будете. Как ваше имя?

— Джон.

— Прекрасно, амнезии нет. Так, фамилия, возраст.

— Ватсон, шестнадцать.

Женщина внесла недостающие данные в медкарту.

— В целом как самочувствие?

— Ну, у меня болит голова, — Джон только сейчас нащупал на ней повязку, — немного кружится, но уже меньше, чем минуту назад, болит поясница и локти.

— Конечно, у вас затылок разбит, но в целом ничего критичного на первый взгляд нет. Но рентген сделать придется.

— Хорошо.

— Как связаться с вашими родителями?

— Никак. Не нужно этого делать, — в момент ощетинился Джон: не хватало еще беспокоить папу, будто он не заставлял его переживать в последнее время. 

— Нужно, и еще как! Надо лучше следить за своими детьми! — строго сказала женщина.

— Я вовсе не ребенок, мне скоро семнадцать! — Джон, который уже начал злиться, вдруг понял, что хочет сбежать отсюда.

Доктор обиженно поджала губы и проворчала что-то про «невозможную молодежь», но спор почему-то решила не продолжать.

— Мы в любом случае свяжемся с ними, но поскольку при вас не было документов, мы позвонили по номеру, который нашли на визитке в вашем кармане...

— Ты просто магнит для неприятностей, ты в курсе?! — в палату буквально ворвался обеспокоенный Холмс, прерывая врача на полуслове.

— Шерлок! — выпалил Джон, улыбаясь буквально до ушей: эти первые мгновения он был счастлив его видеть, забыв их ссору и ее причину. Хотелось оказаться в его объятьях и ни о чем не думать.

— Снова попадаешь в неприятности и создаешь проблемы! — продолжал он.

Солнечной улыбки как ни бывало: тут же вспомнилось все, что предшествовало падению с велосипеда, и тот немаловажный факт, что они с ним, вообще-то, никто. А еще откуда-то появилась досада на врачей.

— Понятия не имею, зачем они тебе позвонили, — Джон скрестил руки, отводя взгляд. — Я не собирался тебя беспокоить.

И это было сущей правдой. Он бы ни за что не стал звонить ему, особенно ввиду последних событий. И настрой Шерлока тоже был вполне объясним: его оторвали от дел, и ему снова пришлось возиться с Джоном, потому что тот снова умудрился влипнуть в неприятности — ну кому это понравится? А проигнорировать звонок из больницы он не мог — все же, Джон пока что остается его сотрудником. Все, увы, прозаично и объяснимо…

Шерлок, видя резкую перемену в его настроении, тут же пожалел о том, что не удержал язык за зубами. Но в такие моменты он плохо контролировал то, что говорил, становился импульсивным, и окружающие далеко не всегда понимали, что подобное обращение на самом деле означает заботу. Это была своеобразная защитная реакция от эмоциональной составляющей его жизни, от которой он неплохо научился абстрагироваться. Но с появлением в его жизни Джона система дала сбой. 

Направляясь сюда, он не знал, что скажет Джону, когда увидит, он лишь надеялся, что с ним не случилось ничего страшного, и что он очнется как можно скорее. Но перед самым входом в палату он вдруг решил, что лучше всего держаться строго, ведь — как там говорится? — лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Дело не в беспокойстве, — ответил он уже более мягко. — Что с ним? — обратился он к врачу.

Она дала ему знак подождать.

— Вы, юноша, — ткнула она пальцем в сторону Джона, — срочно на рентген. Встать можете или помощь нужна?

— Сколько вообще я был без сознания?

— Около двадцати минут.

— Блеск, — проворчал Джон и попробовал подняться. — Все О'кей. Идти тоже могу. Голова не кружится. Самочувствие превосходное.

— Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок.

— Что?! — огрызнулся Джон, встречаясь взглядом с зелеными глазами, в которые влюбился по уши с первого взгляда, и вновь замечая в них то тепло, к которому успел привыкнуть, и с которым так не хотелось расставаться. Шерлок отвел взгляд первым, и Джон, досадуя на свою мимолетную слабость, скрылся за дверью.

— Ох уж этот трудный возраст, — вздохнула врач. — Итак, вы...

— Тот, кому вы звонили — Шерлок Холмс, его, — он кивнул на дверь, — начальник.

— Парню очень повезло, он ничего не сломал лишь чудом. Видимых повреждений нет — подозреваю легкое сотрясение мозга, но хорошо уже то, что нет амнезии, речь связная, а ссадины и ушибы пройдут. Парень будто в рубашке родился.

— Я так и не понял, что произошло, как он оказался здесь?

— Очевидцы говорят, что он летел на велосипеде на полной скорости прямо в толпу пешеходов, и ему пришлось вывернуть руль, чтобы никто не пострадал.

— Никто кроме него.

— Несмотря на очевидно сложный характер, парнишка молодец.

Шерлок кивнул. Он не просто молодец, он настоящее сокровище. От которого он добровольно отказался, сам испортил прекрасные с ним отношения и заставил Джона считать его бессердечным ублюдком, который помогает ему просто от скуки.  
Еще никогда ему не было так тошно от самого себя.

Джон вернулся с рентгена спустя минут пятнадцать, и, когда врач, посмотрев снимки, убедилась, что, в самом деле, все в порядке, и все, что ему нужно — это обрабатывать рану на затылке и несколько дней воздержаться от просмотра телевизора и прослушивания громкой музыки, их отпустили.

— Итак, мистер Холмс, может быть, вы мне подскажете, как связаться с родителями мистера Ватсона? — спросила врач Шерлока перед уходом.

Джон умоляюще взглянул на него, прежде чем выйти из палаты.

— Сожалею — нет, — Шерлок понимал, что если Джон не сделал этого сам, значит, имеет на то веские причины. — Он сирота, — весомый аргумент.

— Мне искренне жаль, но тогда мы вынуждены будем связаться со службой опеки, чтобы...

— Не стоит, — Шерлок достал и мельком показал сбитой с толку женщине удостоверение инспектора полиции. — Поверьте мне. Благодарю, что помогли ему. Всего доброго.

По пути к машине, который проходил в абсолютной тишине, Джон снова и снова повторял себе, что отъезд — правильное решение, поскольку сегодня в очередной раз стало очевидно, что надеяться ему не на что.

— Садись, я сейчас, — сказал Холмс, открывая перед ним дверь и, дождавшись, пока он сядет, отошел.

Сев на свое место, Джон в окно наблюдал за Шерлоком, который еще о чем-то говорил с водителем скорой и что-то писал на телефоне, прежде чем сесть в машину. Он смотрел и не мог отвести от него взгляд: руки, губы, глаза, локоны — ловил каждое его движение. Он не представлял, что ему делать с этой своей сумасшедшей, невозможной, блаженно-мучительной влюбленностью в этого человека. У него никак не получалось разгадать его, он казался абсолютно непредсказуемым, и Джон даже не мог с точностью сказать, не померещилось ли ему в его глазах то, что он просто хотел увидеть. Он устало стянул с головы повязку, продолжая наблюдать за Холмсом.

— Где его велосипед? — тем временем, Шерлок обратился к водителю фургона скорой.

— А зачем вам? — отозвался парень лет двадцати трех. Поймав красноречивый взгляд Шерлока, он решил отказаться от глупых вопросов и кивнул ему следовать за ним, вылезая из-за руля. — Идемте.

Шерлок пошел за ним следом, дождался, пока тот откроет дверцы, и принялся осматривать знакомый желтый велосипед.

— Сам не знаю, зачем его подобрал, — вероятно, парень решил, что ему обязательно нужно забивать эфир нелепой болтовней, пока Шерлок занимается велосипедом. — Ну, в смысле, полицию же не вызывали — несчастный случай, вещдоки не нужны — это я в сериалах видел. Ну, промелькнула у меня мысль — вдруг оклемается и снова погонять решит, хотя я бы после такого к нему и на милю не подошел, — замотал тот головой.

Шерлоку хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы понять причину аварии Джона: поврежден тормозной кабель. Более того — ему помогли выйти из строя: кто-то поработал ножницами, причем довольно грубо. Действовал явно не профессионал. Кому может понадобиться делать такое? Кому-то, кто очень не любит Джона. Таких кандидатов двое: как он тогда говорил — Ранкорн и Спайк? Что ж, эти ребята могут попрощаться с высшим образованием, как дядя первого — с сетью пиццерий. 

— Не отнесете его в мою машину? — Шерлок кивнул на велосипед.

— Да-да, конечно! — глаза парня даже загорелись, когда он понял, о какой машине идет речь.

Шерлок на подобную реакцию лишь закатил глаза. Джон, заметив свой велик, мысленно застонал: «однажды он меня убьет».

— Итак, Джон, — начал Холмс, когда, закрыв багажник, сел за руль и завел мотор. — Как ты умудрился настолько перейти дорогу Ранкорну?

— Э, что? — Джон несколько раз моргнул, выныривая из своих невеселых мыслей и параллельно соображая, к чему клонит Шерлок.

— Эта авария могла закончиться намного серьезнее, и вряд ли бы тогда ты отделался легким сотрясением и парой ссадин, — пояснил Шерлок, выруливая на шоссе. — Тебе помогли упасть с велосипеда.

— И как ты это понял?

— Джон, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, Шерлок посмотрел на него, — ты серьезно?

— О, да, прости, — улыбнулся Джон: тема была далека от оптимистичной, но на душе почему-то разливалось такое привычное тепло. — И все же — с чего ты решил, что это дело рук Ранкорна?

— А ты не слишком удивлен, или я неправ?

— Честно говоря, я ожидал от него пакости и сейчас припоминаю, что, кажется, видел его сегодня в такси недалеко от Бейкер-стрит, просто подумал, что обознался, но...

— Таких совпадений не бывает. Дальше. Почему ожидал?

— Ну...

— Джон.

— Хорошо-хорошо, это... — Джон замялся: угадать причину труда не составило. — Ну... из-за нашего танца.

— Что?!

— Да-да, знаю, — Джон деланно равнодушно пожал плечами, старательно отводя взгляд, — это был просто спектакль, только представление вышло слишком правдоподобным для окружающих.

— Джон... — Шерлок выдержал паузу, дожидаясь, пока тот повернется к нему, чтобы сказать правду. — Это не было представлением.

Сердце Джона пропустило пару ударов. Вот, вот он — тот Шерлок, настоящий, искренний, тот человек, без которого Джон уже, как ни старался, не мог представить своей жизни. Этот Шерлок настоящий, а не тот, который был с ним так холоден пару часов назад в офисе. Выходит, Стэмфорд был прав. Как можно было купиться на его холодный ответ? Ведь он же прилетел на его выпускной специально, к нему, и этот танец, эта... близость не могла быть фальшью. Он до сих пор помнил, как Шерлок обнимал его в танце, как сжимал его руку в своей... и это было прекрасно. Боже, почему в машине стало так душно?

«Шерлок, скажи тогда, чем же... чем это было для тебя? Потому что для меня это были лучшие мгновения моей жизни».

Шерлок смотрел на него, в очередной раз проклиная себя за бегство: ведь все, что сегодня случилось с Джоном, произошло с ним из-за него. Он бы хотел поцелуями залечить каждую ссадину на его теле, только бы заслужить его прощение. Он бы...

Громкий гудок автомобиля сзади дал понять, что светофор давно дал зеленый свет.  
Досадливо прикусив губу, Шерлок резко надавил на газ.

— Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось, — тихо сказал он и, заметив, как поник Джон, тут же с улыбкой пояснил: — Не танец, Джон, — последствия.

Джон не смог сдержать легкого тихого смеха, отвернувшись к окну. 

— Все хорошо, я давно привык к этому, — ответил он спустя несколько секунд.

— И ничего не делаешь?

— Предпочитаю не расходовать энергию на ерунду.

— Во-первых, это не ерунда — ты никогда не должен позволять кому-то унижать себя. Во-вторых, ты лукавишь, ведь иногда ты все же находишь «лишнюю энергию» на то, чтобы постоять за себя.

Джон смущенно потупился, понимая, что Шерлок намекает на ту драку, которая послужила поводом для его, к счастью, несостоявшегося, отчисления. И еще он вспомнил, как тогда билось сердце и замирало дыхание, пока Шерлок сам обрабатывал его порезы, а каждое прикосновение было таким стыдливо-желанным. Не то чтобы сейчас что-то изменилось.

— Как ты умудряешься держать в голове абсолютно все? — не переставая улыбаться, спросил Джон.

— Не все, а только самое важное.

Как много значили эти слова для шестнадцатилетнего подростка!

Они подъехали к дому Джона и остановились напротив двери.

— Придумал, что отцу скажешь?

— Ничего. Рану за волосами не видно, а остальное — в бассейн мы пока не собираемся, так что, он ничего не увидит.

— Поговорил с ним об отъезде? — Шерлок сам не понял, как у него вырвался этот болезненный для них обоих вопрос.

— Все еще не могу собраться с духом, — Джон рассматривал свои руки.

— Боишься реакции?

— Боюсь, что он не справится один. Нет, он сильный, волевой, умный человек, просто… Мы никогда раньше с ним не расставались так надолго — я же смогу приезжать не больше пары-тройки раз в год…

— Он по-прежнему одинок?

— Кроме меня и пары приятелей с работы у него никого нет.

— Он не пытался найти кого-нибудь? Я имею в виду, женщину.

Джон покачал головой, повернувшись к нему.

— После мамы никогда. Слишком любил ее. Однолюб. И я боюсь, что... это наследственная черта, — завороженно всматриваясь в его глаза, тихо договорил Джон после небольшой паузы, прежде чем поддаться неконтролируемому порыву и податься вперед, встречаясь с такими желанными губами сидящего рядом мужчины.

Шерлок первые мгновения замер от неожиданности. Он наслаждался этими робкими касаниями, этим, без сомнений, абсолютно первым поцелуем и боялся спугнуть Джона, но выдержка его давно уже исчерпала все запасы, и он ответил: мягко, нежно, почти невесомо.

Он не мог поверить, что из них двоих решился именно Джон.

Впрочем, решимость быстро иссякла, едва Джон понял, что произошло, и резко отстранился, распахивая глаза.

— Боже, прости, — Джон тяжело дышал, пряча взгляд. — Я не знаю, что делаю...

— А, по-моему, знаешь, — не теряя больше ни секунды, Шерлок склонился над ним, притягивая его обратно за шею, обнимая нежным касанием пальцев, и теперь сам нашел своими губами его, чтобы подарить настоящий поцелуй — нежный, жаркий, желанный.

...Шерлок целовал его, забыв обо всем. Его тянуло к этому мальчишке, как магнитом. Это было его персональное наваждение. Он понимал, что у них дикая разница в возрасте, что он не тот, кто нужен этому подростку, что все это чертовски неправильно, но оторваться от его губ просто не мог, ощущая, как робкие пальцы перебирают его локоны.

***


	12. Глава 12

_Саундтрек к главе: Arctic Monkeys — I Wanna Be Yours_

_***_

«Это какой-то сон…», — пронеслось в голове Джона. 

Эти губы, эти мягкие пряди, что скользили сейчас у него между пальцами, это горячее дыхание, этот… мужчина, отвечающий ему взаимностью — неужели все это реальность?  
Или он слишком сильно ударился головой?

Но нет, этот жаркий и одновременно нежный поцелуй был лучше и реальнее любого сна. И хотя Джон никогда раньше ни с кем не целовался, сейчас просто сходил с ума от человека, прижимающего его к себе, и был убежден, что ничего в жизни не испытывал лучше этого поцелуя, который заставил его забыть все на свете. Он впервые, кажется, почувствовал себя на седьмом небе от…

Резкая телефонная трель заставила обоих вздрогнуть. Джон резко отстранился, будто очнувшись, и в смятении посмотрел на Шерлока. Что, что, что он делает?!

Не помня себя, он распахнул дверь и вылетел из машины, боясь снова взглянуть в зеленые глаза, боясь утонуть в них окончательно.   
Оказавшись за спасительной дверью дома, Джон привалился к ней, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце колотилось в груди, как бешеное, кровь шумела в ушах. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему расслышать нервный свист покрышек сорвавшейся с места машины. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон почти сполз по двери вниз, оказавшись на корточках, и с силой прижал ладони к глазам, медленно выдыхая.

«Что я наделал… я все испортил».

Шерлок растерянно и обреченно провожал взглядом стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру Джона, и стоило тому скрыться за дверью, как он со злостью надавил на газ, и машина рванула с места. Он ненавидел себя за несдержанность. Все можно было свести к шутке, пока он сам не отдался этому поцелую. Одно робкое прикосновение губ, и вся его выдержка полетела к чертям, рухнула, как карточный домик от дуновения ветра.

«Все испортил…».

***

Джон не знал, сколько времени просидел вот так, подпирая спиной входную дверь и опустив голову на скрещенные руки. Голова нещадно болела, и дело было вовсе не в падении с велосипеда, о котором он уже успел забыть, будто это случилось несколько лет, а не часов назад. В голове не желало укладываться то, что он сделал. Они. Оба пересекли ту черту, что позволяла им балансировать на какой-то невидимой грани между рабочими и… романтическими отношениями. Точнее, намеком на последние. Неужели они действительно оказались возможны между ними? В голове не укладывалось.

Господи, как же все теперь запуталось и резко усложнилось! Как теперь снова показаться ему на глаза? Кошмар. 

Сердцебиение не желало приходить в норму. На губах горел его поцелуй, а пальцы ощущали фантомное скольжение оказавшихся такими мягкими черных локонов.

Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Спокойно.  
Спо-кой-но.

Очевидно, что Шерлок хотел этого не меньше, чем он сам, ведь так? Что если он сейчас зря себя накручивает, а на самом деле все обстоит…  
Резкий щелчок проворачиваемого в двери ключа («Боже, это отец!») заставил Джона резко вскочить на ноги и в пару прыжков рвануть в свою комнату, захлопывая ее дверь одновременно с появлением Джека Ватсона, вернувшегося домой намного раньше обычного.

— Джон? — удивленно позвал тот сына, снимая обувь. — Джон, ты дома, что ли?

— Ага, — Джон постарался придать голосу оттенок усталой сонливости.

— Ну ты даешь, а дверь кто закрывать будет?

«Вот черт…»

— Ой, прости, пап. Забыл, наверное.

— И давно?

— Нет, минут тридцать.

— Больше не забывай. Какой-то ты рассеянный в последнее время. Кстати, а почему ты не на работе?

— Босс уехал, — выпалил Джон из-за двери первое, что пришло в голову. — Отпустили домой.

— Мне бы такую работу, — усмехнулся Ватсон-старший. — Меня вот отпустили только перекусить. Ого, входную дверь ты, значит, закрыть забыл, а комнатную — нет? — слегка нахмурился он, попытавшись привычным жестом распахнуть дверь в комнату сына и наткнувшись на неожиданное препятствие в виде замка: тот никогда раньше не запирался.

— Ой, машинально, — Джон отошел поближе к кровати, чтобы голос звучал дальше.

— Так открой ее, хочу обнять тебя. 

— Па-а-а-п, я не хочу вставать, — Джон заставил себя зевнуть. — Давай вечером, я сплю.

— А я думал, раз уж ты дома, то составишь мне компанию за ланчем, в последнее время мы мало видимся.

— Не голоден.

— У тебя все хорошо? Я звонил тебе, но телефон был недоступен.

«Черт подери! Телефон!»

Джон нервно пощупал себя по карманам. Так и есть: телефона при нем не было.

«Видимо, выронил при падении, или посеял где-нибудь до этого».

— Телефон сел. У меня все О’кей, я просто сплю.

— Хорошо, отдыхай.

Джон услышал, как шаги отца устало удаляются в направлении кухни, и действительно упал на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Тут же дала о себе знать ссадина на затылке, но Джон ее проигнорировал.

Пронесло. Если бы отец увидел его в таком состоянии, обязательно бы стал допытываться, что с ним случилось. И Джон бы просто не знал, что на это ответить, находясь в полном смятении.

Он потерял телефон.  
Он поссорился с боссом.  
Он вновь попал в аварию, сломав велосипед, и едва не стал инвалидом, если не хуже.  
Но главное не это.

Он впервые поцеловал другого человека.  
И это был… мужчина. Невероятный, потрясающий мужчина.

Джон провел пальцами по губам, и они невольно расплылись в улыбке.

«Шерлок…»

Это был поцелуй со вкусом сбывшейся мечты. И он знал, что теперь никогда не сможет забыть его.

Боже, мог ли он подумать?.. Он и другой мужчина? И почему ему кажется это нормальным, хотя и пугает до чертиков в силу новизны чувства?

«Шерлок…»

Перед глазами вдруг возникла его улыбка, его кошачьи, просто неземного цвета глаза…   
Джон тихо, почти глухо и немного нервно засмеялся и перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло.  
Эмоции этого нового для него ощущения счастья переполняли его, понемногу вытесняя на задворки сознания все опасения. И ощущение, что он сходит с ума.

«Шерлок…»

Теперь, когда он понемногу успокаивался, мысли потихоньку приходили в порядок. Да, он не ошибся, подозревая взаимность их симпатии. Как же потрясающе было целовать его! Отвечать на его поцелуй, обнимать его, зарываться пальцами в его локоны!

Ох, только вот отец убьет его. Нет, ему ни в коем случае нельзя об этом знать.  
Задача обещала быть трудной, ведь Джон всегда с ним делился всем, что происходило в его жизни. Они всегда были лучшими друзьями. До этого мая. Он обязательно заметит перемену в нем, если этого еще не произошло. В любом случае, долго скрывать свою… влюбленность (очередной глубокий вдох) он от него не сможет. Но это не самое страшное. Главное, чего Джек Ватсон ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен узнать, — что это не симпатичная девушка-ровесница, а взрослый мужчина, старше его почти в два раза. Боже.

«Шерлок…»

И как же теперь оправдать свое бегство? Он наверняка теперь считает его полным придурком.  
О завтрашнем выходе на работу было страшно и подумать. О том, чтобы ее прогулять, еще страшнее. Нет, он пойдет. Пойдет и постарается вести себя естественно.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что это чувство чудовищной неловкости за ночь куда-то испарится.  
Джон почти сполз с постели с глухим стоном безысходности и поплелся в душ.  
Он всегда помогал ему более-менее прийти в себя.

Тем временем, Джек Ватсон, у которого от наслаивающихся подозрений пропал аппетит, невидящим взглядом уставился в окно и настойчиво отгонял от себя назойливое желание покурить. Когда-то давно он расстался с этой вредной привычкой, потому что табачный дым был вреден для новорожденных. Но теперь вновь тянуло взяться за старое.

Джек Ватсон не слишком любил сидеть на месте, у него был деятельный характер, поэтому дни без экстренных вызовов с его участием становились для него рутиной и вынуждали как-то оправдывать свое жалование, занимаясь сидячей работой. Поэтому он сидел за компьютером, которым едва ли умел пользоваться, и проверял почту участка на предмет анонимных сообщений о преступлениях: среди жалоб жителей на неправильную парковку мелькнуло одно сообщение, которое сумело выбить Джека из колеи на несколько часов.

«Каково быть папашей педика, а, Джек?»

Списать на спам было нельзя, но… как к этому отнестись? Что за чушь? Быть не может, чтобы его Джон оказался… Да нет, бред. Сын как-то упоминал, что у него есть недруги, но что в этом особенного в его возрасте? Мальчишки ссорятся, мирятся, обязательно кто-то кому-то неприятен, и, разумеется, как обойтись без конфликтов? Это провокация, и довольно низкая. Как только хватило совести написать такое отцу? Сам он воспитывал сына самостоятельным и честным, хорошим человеком, и он вырос таким, с врожденным чувством справедливости, жаловаться и ныть было не в его характере, делать подлости — тем более, и он как-то даже не думал никогда, что существуют дети, способные на подобные пакости. На что только они рассчитывали, отправляя ему подобное «разоблачение»? Он никогда не поверит в это. Как только не стыдно! Он воспитывал сына в традиционном ключе, и смешно даже представить, что он может иметь интерес к лицам своего пола. 

Джек нервно передернулся. Даже подумать об этом было противно.  
Он быстро нажал на кнопку «удалить», отправляя это отвратительное сообщение в корзину, где ему было самое место.

И хоть сообщение было удалено, но поселившееся в нем с недавних пор беспокойство только нарастало. Чем бы это ни было, а сын в последнее время вел себя странно: стал более скрытным, более эмоциональным, нервным, иногда грубым, и его мучили какие-то переживания, о которых Джек ничего не знал. И все реже он стал брать трубку на его звонки, вот и сегодня до него тоже было не дозвониться. Это по-своему ранило, поскольку казалось, будто Джон перестал ему доверять, а ведь раньше он знал о нем все, у них никогда не было друг от друга секретов.

Что же происходит с его мальчиком?

***

Шерлок гнал, насколько можно было позволить себе нарушить допустимые правила движения на этом участке дороги, будто пытаясь сбежать от собственных путающихся мыслей.  
Он никогда раньше не страдал подобным «недугом», и сейчас его раздражало, что чувства затмевали его способность трезво мыслить. 

Чертов телефон снова зазвонил, и Шерлок выключил на нем звук, бросив на соседнее сиденье экраном вниз: плевать, кто бы это ни был, он позвонил чертовски не вовремя!  
Рой вопросов без ответа атаковал его голову. Почему Джон сбежал? Ему не понравилось? Он напугал его своим напором? К последней версии Шерлок склонялся больше всего. 

Ладно, Джону всего шестнадцать, но сам он к своим тридцати мог бы уже научиться держать себя в руках! Что теперь? Как себя вести завтра? А придет ли он вообще на работу? Нет, придет, конечно, Джон не из пугливых. Просто то, что произошло, не вписывается в привычную для него картину мира, успокоил он себя. Очевидно, в нем все еще идет внутренняя борьба с самим собой. Он еще не до конца принял то, что он — другой. «Другой», конечно, только с точки зрения общества. Через это проходят все подростки, осознавшие свою непохожесть, воспитанные в традиционных, даже консервативных традициях. Да и он сам не был исключением.

Черт, но как же восхитительно было целовать его! Этот неумелый, но такой искренний поцелуй буквально заставил его потерять голову. Он и не подозревал, что все еще способен на такие чувства. Он был уверен, что они умерли пять лет назад, когда…

Шерлок ненавидел, когда кто-то переходил ему дорогу, как ненавидел и неожиданные резкие торможения, особенно когда и то, и другое устраивал его родной брат: он не успел проехать и нескольких кварталов, как на его пути встали две правительственные машины. Ламборгини нервно и со свистом остановилась в паре дюймов от ближайшей.

«Твою мать, Майкрофт!»

Шерлок со злостью вылетел из машины и, распахнув дверцу одной из машин-преследовательниц, прорычал, не заботясь о тоне:

— Что из того, что я сказал тебе на днях, оказалось недоступным для твоего мозга?! Оставь меня в покое!

— Нервишки шалят, братец? — на контрасте голос Холмса-старшего звучал абсолютно спокойно, нейтрально, может, даже миролюбиво. — Вот, полюбуйся. — Майкрофт со сдержанной улыбкой кивнул ему сесть в машину и протянул папку, игнорируя все, что касалось Джона. Или только делая вид. — У нас новости.

— Обязательно устраивать цирк, чтобы их сообщить?! — усаживаясь на место и громко захлопывая дверцу, проворчал Шерлок, но уже менее злобно.

— А что остается, когда ты игнорируешь мои звонки? — резонно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Я был занят! — снова повысил голос Шерлок и бросил на брата очень недружелюбный взгляд.

— О, да, — только и протянул Майкрофт и замолчал.

Шерлок раскрыл папку и пробежал глазами первый документ, который лежал на самом верху.

— Благотворительность? — скептически усмехнулся он.

— Это золотая жила.

— Лестрейд в курсе?

— Предоставлю тебе обрадовать его лично.

— Насколько я знаю, сеть «Честер Пицца» закрыта на три месяца на время проверки. Он нашел там кучу нарушений, как я и предполагал.

— Думаю, теперь три месяца превратятся в «навсегда». Любопытно.

— Что?

— Как Честер Клод умудрился перейти тебе дорогу, что ты так крепко за него взялся, даже не будучи с ним знаком?

— Не делай вид, что до сих пор не знаешь ответа на этот вопрос, — проворчал Шерлок, продолжая изучать документы.

— Да, я помню, что в детстве ты обожал мультфильм про Робина Гуда.

Шерлок проигнорировал его.

— Серьезно, что такого в этом мальчишке? — задумчиво поинтересовался Майкрофт со светской улыбкой на лице.

— Тебя не касается моя личная жизнь. 

— О, так отношения прогрессируют? — не слишком успешно подавив ироничный смешок, спросил Майкрофт.

— Иди к черту, — захлопнув папку, Шерлок схватился за ручку дверцы, намереваясь выйти и оставить брата язвить в одиночестве, но двери оказались заблокированы. — Блестяще. Меня похитил мой старший брат.

— Тихо-тихо, я просто хочу закончить разговор, — примирительно заверил его Холмс-старший.

— Если ты предполагал поговорить со мной об ошибках моей молодости и, как тебе кажется, настоящего, ты неправ, думая, что у нас получится диалог.

— Не злись. Я имел в виду расследование.

Шерлок несколько долгих секунд с неприязнью смотрел на брата, потом нервно откинулся на спинку сиденья и вновь открыл папку.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я не злился, прекрати быть таким навязчивым.

— Шерлок…

— Так, а вот это интересно, — взяв в руки очередной документ, нахмурился Шерлок. 

— Что именно?

— Связь или совпадение? — вполголоса проговорил он.

— Поясни.

— Шон Ранкорн. Разве у Честера Клода был компаньон, когда он открывал пиццерии?

— Очевидно, что следует из документа, который ты держишь в руках. Должен сказать, что это закрытая информация. Официально Мистер Ранкорн не имеет отношения к ресторанному бизнесу. 

— Да-да, вижу, только сеть супермаркетов. Видимо, у него была причина не афишировать свое партнерство с «Честер Пицца».

— А о каком совпадении ты говоришь?

Шерлок посмотрел на Майкрофта, размышляя, рассказывать ему или нет, но прежде чем он успел принять решение, всегда проницательный брат сказал:

— Рассказывай, не сомневайся. Я же не враг тебе.

— Может, поспорим? — то ли в шутку, то ли не совсем проворчал Шерлок. — Ладно. Стивен Ранкорн, его шестнадцатилетний сын, учился в одном классе с… Джоном Ватсоном. Они и раньше не ладили, но с некоторых пор…

— С тех самых, как ты познакомился с Ватсоном?

— Ты можешь не перебивать?

— Изволь.

— С некоторых пор неприязнь Ранкорна к Джону увеличилась: он провоцировал драки, сваливая все на Джона, он постоянно задирал его, а сегодня подстроил аварию, в которой Джон чудом отделался легким сотрясением и парой синяков и царапин.

— И ты думаешь, что…

— Нет, вряд ли, конечно, он действовал по наводке отца, но… Это могла быть месть.

— Месть? За что?

«Вряд ли за один только наш танец».

— Возможно, он как-то узнал, что проблемы в теневом бизнесе отца начались после того, как он подставил Джона — пиццерии почти сразу закрыли на проверку. Может, он как-то пронюхал, что это связано с Ватсоном.

— А через него — и с тобой?

— Обо мне он вряд ли что-то знает, только видел пару-тройку раз у школы вместе с Джоном.

— Или пару-тройку десятков раз.

— Майкрофт. До каких пор…

— Прости-прости. Ну так, какой вывод мы можем сделать?

— Нужно больше информации. Наблюдение в их доме установить реально?

— Для меня реально все.

— Прекрасно. Сделай так, чтобы я мог слушать и видеть запись в любое время — мне нужен максимальный доступ.

— Это не проблема, но ты упускаешь еще одну важную деталь, братец.

— О чем ты?

Майкрофт протянул ему лист со дна папки.

— Хенри Филипс — он также является теневым соучредителем «Честер Пицца».

На несколько долгих секунд в машине повисла пауза, во время которой Шерлок мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ты давно себя выдал. Теряешь хватку, — холодно добавил Майкрофт.

И Шерлок даже не мог ничего на это возразить. Он выдал себя практически в самом начале, в тот день, когда пришел к директору St James' School, чтобы отменить отчисление Джона.

— Разумеется, Томас Рид тоже в курсе, что я сижу у них на хвосте.

— Именно.

— Я тогда еще не знал, как далеко это может зайти. Я хотел просто припугнуть его.

— У тебя получилось. Только теперь мы имеем то, что имеем. И поэтому так важно быть на два шага впереди.

— Хочешь сказать…

— Пора заняться любовником мистера Рида. Уж он-то, без сомнения, тебя не знает.

— Что о нем известно?

— Всю информацию получишь утром, — ответил Майкрофт, снимая блокировку дверей.

— Хорошо.

Шерлок вышел из машины, не прощаясь. Закурил, не спеша садиться за руль.  
Финиш. Просто финиш. Не заметить такой очевидный промах, даже не вспомнить об этом! Как он сам об этом не подумал, пока Майкрофт не ткнул его носом в оплошность как котенка!

Так, спокойно. Главное — что еще не слишком поздно. Есть над чем поразмыслить и решить, куда двигаться дальше. Завтра же нужно встретиться с Лестрейдом — это не телефонный разговор — и начать, наконец, распутывать этот клубок. 

Шерлок провожал взглядом удаляющиеся правительственные машины. Все-таки хорошо, что брат прервал его мозговой штурм. Ему было жизненно необходимо срочно переключиться на что-то другое, и Майкрофт на этот раз оказался рядом в нужное время в нужном месте, хоть сначала в нем и полыхнула злость на его появление.

Все это завтра, сказал он себе, запирая все мысли о расследовании в чертогах до завтрашнего дня, а сейчас надо понять, что делать с Джоном.

«А то ты не знаешь, что уже давно хочешь с ним сделать…», — буркнул внутренний голос.  
И Шерлок уже не мог от него так просто отмахнуться. Он слишком хорошо знал, чего хотел: сделать его своим и никогда больше от себя не отпускать.

А еще он хотел забыть об их разнице в возрасте. Но это изменить он не мог никак: с этим можно было только постараться смириться.   
Зато он мог предоставить Джону полную свободу выбора: быть с ним или нет.  
Вполне очевидно, что парень еще не готов. Ему нужно время, чтобы окончательно принять те перемены, что произошли в нем. Если так, хорошо. Он даст ему это время, он подождет. Подождет столько, сколько ему будет нужно. Он не будет на него давить. Джон сам должен принять это решение.

***

**2 июля 2014 года**

— Привет, Джон! — вылетевший из кабинета Дерек Стэмфорд по привычке приобнял его за шею в знак приветствия.

— Привет-привет, — Джон постарался поскорее вырваться из этой почти мертвой хватки. — Давно тебя не видел.

— Уезжал на пару дней, но теперь снова в строю! Что вечером делаешь?

— Не знаю, не думал, — как-то растерялся Джон, украдкой покосившись на приоткрытую дверь в кабинет Шерлока.

— Ну, ты подумай, а когда, наконец, признаешь, что не делаешь ничего, свистни мне, как освободишься.

— Зачем?

— Сегодня по плану — дискач! Возражения не принимаются.

— Посреди недели? — Джон удивленно вскинул бровь и мысленно попросил Дерека поскорее оставить его в покое.

— Надо жить сегодняшним днем! А то вдруг до пятницы не дотянем? Метеорит, там, или наводнение? — засмеялся Дерек.

— Не знаю, Дерек, не знаю, подумаю, — ответил Джон, чтобы только от него отстали.

— Ну, давай, — подмигнул он. — Будут все: Майк, Лаура, Синтия, Кристина с сестрой, — добавил тот, и, наконец, покинул холл.

«Блеск, только Мэри мне еще и не хватало!..», — мысленно проворчал Джон.

Оставшись наедине с собой и мысленно отсчитав от десяти до одного, он направился к кабинету босса: узнать, нет ли особых распоряжений.

Глубоко вздохнув, он постучал в дверь и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, — Шерлок едва ли удостоил его взглядом, лишь на миг оторвавшись от монитора компьютера, куда вносил какие-то данные под диктовку секретаря.

— Привет, Джон, — улыбнулась Джейн и снова вернулась к делу.

— Я… кхм… — Джон вдруг понял, как же у него неожиданно пересохло в горле.

— Да? — На этот раз Шерлок даже не взглянул на него.

— Я хотел узнать, есть ли какие-то срочные дела, или мне…

— Сегодня никаких форс-мажоров, работай в штатном режиме, — ответил Шерлок, не дослушав вопрос.

Джон постоял в дверях еще несколько секунд, после чего вышел, чувствуя себя полным дураком. 

«Ну что за придурок? Размечтался, да? Он же уже забыл о том, что случилось вчера!.. Либо не придал этому значения. Подумаешь, поцелуй. У такого мужчины просто не может быть в них недостатка…»

Продолжая заниматься самоедством, Джон уселся за компьютер и только тогда заметил стоящий на соседнем стуле для посетителей рюкзак. И мысленно стукнул себя по лбу.   
Пора было вылезать из состояния полной прострации: он ведь до этого момента вообще не помнил, что забыл его вчера здесь после своей вспышки гнева с хлопаньем дверей, повышенных тонов и намеков на подростковую истерику.

Снова стало стыдно. Кто он такой, чтобы устраивать Шерлоку Холмсу такие сцены?..  
«Всего лишь влюбленный в него по уши подросток…»

Работа, работа и только работа. Самое эффективное средство от вредных мыслей. Нужно сосредоточиться и не думать, не думать, не думать.   
Потому что чем больше он думал, тем меньше понимал, что между ними происходит.

Минуты, поначалу ползущие как улитки, понемногу ускоряли бег, складываясь в часы, и Джон сам не понял, как настало время обеда. Он бы, может быть, и не заметил этого, если бы появившийся из кабинета Шерлок, уходя, не сообщил Джейн, что «вернется после обеда».

«На меня ноль внимания», — недовольно мысленно отметил Джон, провожая его взглядом.

— Сходил бы тоже развеялся, — улыбнулась ему Джейн из-за стойки.

Джон ничего не мог поделать с ощущением, что секретарша если и не знает, то точно догадывается о причинах его странного настроения.

— Да нет, не хочется, — сидеть в кафе за кофе в одиночестве не радовало, и так от мыслей не было спасения, но так он как-то отвлекался на работу и на переговоры ни о чем с Джейн. Остаться наедине с собой ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего. 

Впрочем, просидеть весь обеденный перерыв в офисе ему тоже не удалось: спустя минут пятнадцать в углу рабочего стола компьютера замигала иконка ICQ, оповещая о новом сообщении. 

**StamFlirt:** Джон, блин, ау? Где ты?!  
  
 **DrWatson:** Да тут я, чего ты орешь? :) привет.  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Слава богу, живой! Почему твой телефон отключен?  
  
 **DrWatson:** Потерял.  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Растяпа! А я ему названиваю! Короче, у тебя есть полчаса? Или работа кипит-кипит?  
  
 **DrWatson:** Вообще-то, есть. Ты далеко?  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Нет, Бейкер-стрит за углом, я тут штаны новые покупал. Сейчас подскочу в ваше кафе.  
  
 **DrWatson:** О'кей, жду тебя там.

— Похоже, я все-таки выйду пообедать, — поднимаясь с места, улыбнулся он секретарше, и та понимающе кивнула.

Джон правда обрадовался возможности увидеть друга и немного развеяться, проветрить голову. За окном стояла чудная летняя погода, и так, оказывается, хотелось понежиться на солнышке и подышать воздухом. Насколько это возможно в Лондоне.  
Спустя пару минут он уже сидел за столиком на самом солнцепеке и ждал Майка. И, коротая время ожидания, гадал, зачем он вдруг так срочно ему понадобился.  
Тот не заставил себя ждать и появился, не успел официант принести Джону меню.

— Привет, дружище! — тот хлопнул его по плечу.

Джон поднялся, и парни обнялись, пожав друг другу руки.

— Выглядишь паршиво, — констатировал Майк, усаживаясь напротив. — Мне латте, пожалуйста, и вот этот сэндвич, — обратился он уже к вернувшемуся официанту, тыкая пальцем в меню.

— А мне минералки и греческий салат, — в свою очередь, сделал заказ Джон.

— На диете, что ли? — хохотнул Майк.

— Нет, просто не очень голоден, — пожал плечами Джон.

— Так, ну, я жду.

— Чего?

— Джон, я тебя не один день знаю. Это связано с мистером на букву «Ш»? — подмигнул он.

— Удивляюсь, как тебя еще не позвали в телешоу с экстрасенсами! — незло проворчал Джон. — Уверен, ты бы взял первый приз.

— Ну так выкладывай, лично я никуда не спешу, — и Стэмфорд картинно закинул ногу на ногу. — Почему он свалил с выпускного, узнал?

— Эм, — вопрос немного озадачил Джона. — Честно говоря, я не знаю.

— Как так? Ты же с ним поговорил, я надеюсь?

— Вообще-то… нет.

— Ничего не понял. Вы не общались, что ли?

— Общались.

— Черт, Ватсон, мне из тебя каждое слово вытаскивать?!

Джон вздохнул. Ладно, может быть, если он выговорится, ему полегчает?  
Дождавшись, пока официант расставил на столике приборы и блюда и удалился, Джон начал свой рассказ.  
Сначала издалека, мельком рассказав про свой вчерашний всплеск эмоций, подробнее — про падение с велика («Твою мать, Джон, опять?!») и больницу, про то, как Шерлок отвез его домой, и вкратце — о содержании их разговора.

— Вот слушаю я тебя сейчас, и у меня два вопроса, — заговорил Майк, дождавшись паузы. — Первый: ты правда так его… — он многозначительно замолчал, не окончив фразу. 

— Да. Да, Майк, правда. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так, но когда я вижу его — мое сердце замирает. Знаю, звучит приторно, но в такие моменты мне кажется, что у меня вырастают крылья… 

— Вопрос второй: так в чем тогда дело?..

— Мне кажется, я вчера все испортил, — обреченно ответил Джон.

— Каким образом?

— Ну… я его поцеловал.

— Гонишь! — обалдел Майк, округлив глаза.

— Нет.

— Охренеть!

— Я не знаю, как это получилось! — принялся оправдываться Джон. — Просто не смог с собой справиться. Мы сидели, разговаривали в его машине около моего дома — Шерлок привез меня из больницы. Он был так близко, этот его запах, парфюм, глаза, губы… — Джон закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как его заливает краска. — Я просто потерял голову, мозги будто отключились. Но я быстро осознал, что делаю, и отстранился. Принялся извиняться.

— А он что? — Майк смотрел на него, как на полного идиота.

— А он… Сам снова поцеловал меня. Это было и горячо, и нежно, и… просто восхитительно. Его губы… Боже, я никогда не смогу этого забыть.

— И чего так тяжко вздыхаешь? Все же отлично, вообще не понимаю, чего ты загоняешься?

— Ну, я…

— Что ты?

— Я сбежал.

— Ты ЧТО?! — ошарашено выпалил Майк, да так громко, что на него обернулись несколько прохожих и сидящая за соседним столиком пара, смерив его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Поставь себя на мое место! — уронил Джон руки на стол. 

— Нет уж, спасибо.

— Майк! — рыкнул Джон.

— Шучу! — гоготнул он. — Так, какого хрена ты сбежал?!

— Я просто испугался. Испугался, что…

— Что тогда придется окончательно признать себя геем? — иронично поинтересовался он.

Джон негромко выругался.  
— Ты можешь говорить потише?!

— Прости. Ну?

— Возможно. Да, возможно, ты прав. Возможно. Все это непросто для меня, — он боялся окончательно сформулировать эту мысль, анализируя свой побег, но, судя по всему, дело обстояло именно так.

— Но ты же хочешь его, я вижу.

— Да. Но что делать теперь? Я всю ночь промаялся, думая, как исправить это, как оправдать побег, почти придумал объяснение, но он теперь не обращает на меня ни малейшего внимания. Кажется, я его разочаровал. Или он передумал. Или понял, что нет смысла тратить время на такое недоразумение, как я. Или…

— Болван! Ты реально до сих пор ничего не понял?! — воскликнул Майк.

— Не понял что?

— Что он тоже без ума от тебя, дубина! — Майк даже в шутку пристукнул Джона по лбу салфеткой.

— Ага, настолько, что решил меня игнорировать, — Джон отмахнулся от салфетки и налил себе минералки.

— Да не игнор это, я уверен.

— А что?

— Просто он решил, ну, не знаю… Он же видит твои метания: хочу — не хочу, хочу — не могу. Это читается на раз-два, даже мне не составило труда увидеть это еще до твоего рассказа.

— Блестяще. Я раскрытая неинтересная книга! — проворчал Джон, злобно тыкая вилкой в салате, пытаясь ухватить черри.

— Даже самая неинтересная книга может в финале иметь чумовую развязку, нужно лишь время, чтобы…

— Время! — выпалил Джон, едва прожевав салат. — Время!

— Что — время? — не понял Стэмфорд. — Спрашиваешь, который час?

— Да нет же! Что если он решил дать мне время?

— А что, вполне. Как я уже сказал, твои метания видно. Возможно, он не хочет тебя торопить, чтобы ты спокойно разобрался с тем, чего ты хочешь. Чтобы разобрался в себе, — Майк помолчал. — Благородно, надо сказать.

— Ты думаешь, так и есть? — глаза Джона заблестели почти потухшим огоньком надежды. — То есть, реально еще не все потеряно для меня? Ты правда так думаешь?

— Уверен, — Майк с умным видом поправил очки. — Ну, сам посуди: он носится с тобой, как с писаной торбой, он чинит твой велосипед, не требует денег за ремонт машины, отвозит тебя домой с работы, он покупает тебе классные шмотки и чумовой костюм на выпускной, он прилетает на этот самый выпускной из самой Франции, он мчится за тобой в больницу, едва узнав, что ты снова в беде, и после этого горячо (с твоих слов) целует в своей машине. Конечно, Джон, ему определенно на тебя наплевать. 

— Иди нахрен, — вопреки грубым словам, Джон от души рассмеялся: кажется, сейчас тугая пружина, напряженно натянутая где-то внутри него последние несколько дней, наконец-то ослабла и позволила вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Не по моей части, извини, — поддел его подсмеивающийся друг, которому тут же пришлось уворачиваться от полетевшего в него шарика из салфетки.

— Спасибо, Майки, правда, — не переставал улыбаться Джон. — Вот поговорил с тобой, и мне стало намного легче. Правда, его внезапный уход с выпускного все еще не дает мне покоя…

— Насчет выпускного — что бы им ни двигало, раз он сбежал оттуда спонтанно, значит точно не планировал шутить над тобой, даже из головы выброси эту чушь. Люди не совершают таких поступков даже со скуки. Что касается разговоров — всегда пожалуйста. Никогда, правда, не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придется вправлять мозг парню, который сохнет по другому парню!

Джон смущенно потупился. 

— Да я сам не думал... Но вот так получилось. 

— Главное — не тупи, блин!

— Кто бы говорил! Сколько ты тупил, пока решился хотя бы подойти к Синтии?

— Точно, я же тебя звал сюда поговорить!

— О Синтии?

— Не совсем. То есть, ну... Мы теперь встречаемся! Представляешь?

— Да ладно?! — Джон не на шутку был удивлен. — Прости, я же совсем в последнее время не интересовался, как у вас дела. 

— Да брось, я вижу, что тебе было не до этого. Но новость не в этом. 

— Что такое? 

— Будь начеку. Просто будь начеку. 

— Очень своевременно, с учетом моего вчерашнего падения с велика, — Джон потер локоть. 

— Думаешь, Шерлок прав и это правда Ранкорн?

— Уверен. Не зря же я его заметил за полчаса до падения. Он точно что-то сделал с великом. Думаю, он хотел его украсть, но перекусить кабель велосипедного замка ножницами не вышло. Зато они сгодились на то, чтобы испортить тормоза. 

— Вот урод. 

— А почему ты меня предупреждаешь быть начеку? Ты что-то знаешь?

— Да. Синтия ведь занимается в одном фитнес-клубе с Мэри Морстен, — аккуратно начал Майк, замечая, как Джон нахмурился при упоминании этого имени. — И в душе после бассейна она случайно подслушала ее разговор с сестрой. 

— И?..

— Слышно было плохо, шумела вода, но Синтия расслышала, что Мэри планирует что-то, какие-то слухи о тебе. 

— Слухи обо мне? А то их мало!.. 

— Среди нас — да, полно. Но что, если это дойдет до твоего папы?

У Джона на миг все похолодело внутри.   
— Не дай бог! Но зачем, зачем ей это нужно? 

— Она всерьез за тебя взялась, приятель. 

Джон застонал.   
— Если отец узнает, это будет катастрофа. 

— А он может в это поверить?

— Не знаю, — Джон задумался. — Да нет, вряд ли. Но он явно подозревает, что со мной что-то не так. В последнее время мы с ним мало общаемся, и он все чаще стал спрашивать, все ли у меня хорошо, — проговорив эти слова, Джон снова почувствовал укол совести. 

— Может, она так мстит тебе за выпускной?

— Вполне, — вздохнул Джон. — Шерлоку удалось избавить меня от её общества, — он усмехнулся. — Он именно так и сказал перед тем, как мы начали танцевать. Боже, как же это было потрясающе, — Джон мечтательно посмотрел куда-то вдаль, вспоминая их танец.  
  
— Не у одного тебя есть, что вспомнить с выпускного, — деликатно поворковал Майк, намекая на то, что ему тоже есть, что рассказать. 

— Ну-ка, ну-ка?

— Спайк — теперь уже бывший парень Синтии, на выпускном изрядно перебрал. Откровенно говоря, напился как свинья, бросил ее одну, хотя пришли они как пара, а потом эта драка. Так вот, она окончательно в нем разочаровалась. Ну и пока она скучала — понимаю, в это время ты был слишком занят мистером «Ш» — я набрался храбрости и пригласил ее потанцевать. И она согласилась! Понятия не имею, куда делась моя застенчивость, но мы прекрасно пообщались. Я предложил ее подвезти, помнишь? Мы провожали тебя все вместе. По пути разговаривали, хотя вряд ли ты нас слышал. Еще была ее подруга Лаура — тоже классная, кстати, и, думаю, она бы с радостью встречалась с тобой, если бы не ты-сам-знаешь-что. Вернее — кто. На следующий день мы с Синтией встретились, гуляли в парке... Она оказалась не такой недотрогой, как я думал. Очень милая и общительная девушка. Я по уши влюблен, чувак! Прямо как ты. 

— Я очень рад за тебя, правда, — улыбнулся Джон. — Кстати, что за тусовка сегодня вечером? Меня Дерек звал. 

— Нафиг, лучше не ходи, — махнул рукой Стэмфорд. 

— Да, я и не собирался. Там будет Мэри.

— Точно.

— Не хочу видеть эту стерву. На что еще она пойдет, чтобы добраться до меня?..

— А есть предел женской воспаленной фантазии?..

— Погоди, — вдруг вспомнил Джон. — Дерек же встречается с Кристиной Морстен. 

— Не то чтобы прямо встречается… Но мне все равно это тоже не нравится, только попробуй укажи ему, с кем гулять — мало не покажется, — со знанием дела протянул Майк.

— Не удивлюсь, если это тоже была идея Мэри. 

— Типа чтобы через Дерека узнавать о тебе какие-то новости?

— Похоже на паранойю, но кто знает?..

Джон махнул официанту, чтобы попросить счет. Расплатившись, Джон еще раз поблагодарил Майка за встречу и пообещал быть осторожнее. Он прошелся с ним до конца улицы, после чего они разошлись. 

Поднимаясь на второй этаж в офис, Джон прокручивал в своей голове слова друга об их ситуации с Шерлоком.   
Действительно, ведь он прав. Как он сам все его поступки не сложил в единую картину? А ведь сколько еще было моментов, о которых Стэмфорд ничего не знал: и о том, что было на примерке костюма к выпускному в ателье мистера Тайлера — как Шерлок тихо разговаривал с ним, какие слова говорил, чуть не касаясь губами его уха, как подбадривал его, положив руки на плечи; и о той сцене взаимной (о, да!) ревности после его стычки с братом Шерлока; и о том, что Джон даже сам не мог сформулировать точнее чем «взгляды», «забота», «нежность». Конечно, все это чудовищно не вязалось с его холодным иногда взглядом и отстраненным, временами грубым тоном по отношению к нему. Контраст казался необъяснимым. 

Но его истинное к нему отношение действительно очевидно. Просто эмоции мешали Джону увидеть факты, заслоняя дорогу здравому смыслу. Причем эмоции, которые Шерлок намеренно пытался в нем вызвать.   
Зачем?

Джон чуть не споткнулся, когда ответ встал у него перед глазами, словно его написали краской прямо на стенах вдоль лестницы.   
Шерлок же знает, что в сентябре Джона уже не будет в Лондоне. Что он уедет учиться в Уэльс.   
Джон застонал почти в голос. 

«Не хочу, не хочу никуда от него уезжать!», — хотелось проорать ему во весь голос.   
Конечно, он не хочет начинать такие отношения. Как часто они смогут видеться?  
Или он предполагает, что Джон в другом городе вполне может заинтересоваться кем-то другим, и поэтому не хочет брать с него никаких обещаний? Не хочет, чтобы что-то связывало его? Как будто это возможно — взглянуть на кого-то после знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом. 

А может быть, к черту Уэльс?..

***

— Шерлок, ну наконец-то! Я уже собирался уходить! — заметив вошедшего в кафе Холмса, воскликнул, приподнимаясь с места, инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, мужчина средних лет с пепельными, коротко стрижеными волосами и дружелюбным выражением лица.

— Брось, Грег, никуда бы ты не ушел, а мне нужно было кое-что сделать, — подойдя ближе, сказал Шерлок.

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки и сели.  
— Итак? — инспектор вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса.

— Что с проверкой по «Честер Пицца»? — сразу перешел тот к делу.

— Так, а что с ней может быть — двойная бухгалтерия, сотрудники без договоров, нарушение санитарных норм и прочее и прочее, как ты и предрекал.

— Скажи, ты был там лично? Хотя бы в одной из них.

— Ну, да, в той, с которой ты советовал мне начать.

— Отлично. Что ты там увидел?

— Обычная забегаловка…

— А конкретнее?

— Столики, стулья, коньки на стене…

— А еще?

— Кассы, холодильники, кухню, Шерлок, к чему ты ведешь?

— Вернемся к кассам. Что было рядом с ними?

— В смысле? Я не… — запнулся инспектор, неожиданно понявший, чего от него хочет Холмс. — Ну да, — протянул он, — еще там был бокс для пожертвований.

— Очень хорошо, инспектор. Мне развивать свою мысль дальше?

— Пожалуй, я тебя понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы проверили, по адресу ли уходили все собранные на благотворительность деньги?

— Именно. И если нет — а так и будет — то в чьем кармане они на самом деле оседали.

— Да, подкинул ты мне работенку, — усмехнулся Грег с плохо скрываемым восторгом.

— Не делай вид, что недоволен, — сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь с места.

— Что, не пообедаешь? — удивился Лестрейд.

— У меня дела.

*** 

— Джон, ты повеселел! — улыбнулась ему Джейн, на миг отрываясь от монитора компьютера, где заказывала канцелярские принадлежности. — Свежий воздух творит чудеса. 

— Это точно, особенно, когда на улице так тепло и солнечно, — улыбаясь в свою очередь, кивнул Джон и замер возле своего стола: прямо перед клавиатурой лежала коробка.   
Несколько раз моргнув, он подошел ближе.

«iPhone 6 128 Gb», — гласила надпись на коробке от нового смартфона с изображением этой самой модели. 

— Что это? — тупо спросил Джон, не веря своим глазам. 

— А, это для тебя. Курьер привез полчаса назад, шеф велел передать. 

— Для меня?.. — Джон опустился на стул, продолжая смотреть на коробку неверящим взглядом. 

— Для тебя, для тебя, — хихикнула Джейн. — А, и еще вот это, — девушка протянула ему желтую симкарту, в которой по небольшому сколу слева Джон узнал свою. Только меньшего размера.

«Так вот у кого мой телефон!» 

— По-чему? — забирая симку, Джон мельком подумал, что вдруг разучился разговаривать. 

— Все вопросы не ко мне, — пожала та плечами. — Я лишь выполняю распоряжение шефа.   
Вернувшись на место, Джон отложил симку и дрожащими руками стал снимать упаковочную пленку. Затем снял крышку. 

Телефон. Из рекламы. Который стоит баснословных денег. Боже.   
Джон осторожно взял его в руки. Невесомый и просто потрясающий.   
Похоже на сон. 

Джон никогда особенно в этом не разбирался, но Стэмфорд регулярно хотел какую-то новую приставку, компьютер или еще какое чудо техники, о чем не забывал рассказывать другу. Среди его «хотелок» затесался и такой вот смартфон.  
Да он даже не мечтал о таком! 

Шерлок... Еще одно свидетельство того, что Шерлок действительно за ним ухаживает и всерьез в нем заинтересован. В нем, в ничего из себя не представляющем подростке.   
Такие подарки просто так не делаются. 

Ох, что же делать, что?..  
— Джейн… — тихо обратился он к девушке.

— Да? — та выглянула из-за монитора.

— А шеф вернулся?

— Да. У него встреча.

— С кем? — бездумно выпалил Джон.

— С Ирэн Адлер.

— Ясно.

Оставаясь внешне спокойным, внутри Джон ощущал настоящий ураган, сметающий все на своем пути. Он с ней. Сравнивать себя с такой женщиной было бы глупо. Разумеется, она шикарная, красивая, более подходящая ему по возрасту и… ровня. Она ему ровня, в отличие от него. 

«Держи себя в руках», — твердило подсознание, и Джону с трудом удавалось к нему прислушиваться. Это было необходимо, чтобы снова не устроить одну из тех сцен ревности, за которые ему было так стыдно перед Шерлоком. 

«Никаких прав, никаких прав, никаких, черт подери, прав», — повторял он про себя, стиснув зубы.

Да, прав не было ровно никаких, но если он так сходил с ума раньше, то теперь, после того, как узнал, каково это — целовать, пробовать на вкус его губы, зарываться пальцами в волосы, делить с ним одно дыхание на двоих — до одури доводила мысль, что эта привилегия могла принадлежать кому-то еще.

— И давно? — равнодушно уточнил Ватсон.

— Они там? Да минут пять.

— Ясно, — снова тупо сказал Джон.

Тем временем, в кабинете директора “SH PR-Consulting” происходил следующий диалог.

— Что-то я не видела сегодня твоего милашку, — мисс Адлер по-лисьи улыбалась.

— Ирэн!.. — предостерегающе взглянул на нее Шерлок, усаживаясь на место.

— Ах, да, как же его зовут — Джон, верно?

— Да. Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы обсудить моего помощника.

— И любовника. 

— Мы не любовники!

— А, пока еще нет?

— Ирэн, ну когда ты повзрослеешь?!

— Тогда же, когда ты его…

— Больше ни слова!

— Ладно, молчу, — хихикнула девушка.

Выглядела она как всегда безупречно: желтое обтягивающее короткое платье с выигрышным декольте и туфли на высокой шпильке. Волосы были забраны в пучок, в руках был белый клатч.

— Зачем звал? — она эффектно опустилась в кресло для посетителей и кокетливо закинула ножку на ножку.

— Тебе знакомо имя Гарри Эванса?

— Да, припоминаю его. В одном клубе долгое время зависали, часто пересекались в курилке. А почему он тебя интересует?

— Это он? — Шерлок протянул ей фотографию молодого человека с длинными светлыми волосами, которую достал из папки: Майкрофт сдержал слово, и к утру вся необходимая информация о любовнике Томаса Рида уже была на столе у Холмса.

— Да, он. Так, зачем он тебе?

— Примерный семьянин, женат, воспитывает двоих дочерей, хорошая кредитная история, безупречная репутация.

— Но?

— Спит с одним влиятельным человеком за деньги, чтобы покрыть долги в одном подпольном казино. Карточные игры — его болевая точка.

— Надо же… Ну, и причем тут я?

— Не думай, что я не в курсе, какого характера был тот клуб, где вы «зависали».

Ирэн выдержала паузу, уставившись на Шерлока из-под прищуренных лисьих глаз.   
— Так. И что нужно от меня?

— Умница, верно мыслишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты возобновила знакомство с этим молодым человеком. Несмотря на то, что он спит с мужчиной, он по-прежнему питает слабость к красивым женщинам.

— Оу, я за столько лет все-таки дождалась от тебя комплимента?

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Не привык озвучивать очевидное.

— Я польщена. Итак…

— Устрой ему сессию — не зря же я подарил тебе плеть, — на этом месте девушка расхохоталась. — Уверен, ты его уболтаешь менее чем за полчаса, да так, что он будет думать, что это его идея.

— Это я могу. Что дальше?

— А дальше в игру вступлю я.

— Возьмешь Кейт на работу? — вдруг спросила Ирэн.

— Ты опять за свое!

— Ты обещал подумать!

Шерлок вздохнул, не сводя глаз со своей подруги.   
— Хорошо, да. Только помоги мне с Гарри Эвансом.

— Есть, сэр, — игриво выдохнула Ирэн, намекая на субординацию в подобных сессиях.

— Не флиртуй со мной.

— Да уж, никакого смысла, — хихикнула она, поднимаясь. — Если это все, я побежала.

— Я тебя провожу. Держи в курсе.

— И помни про Кейт!

— А ты помни, что мой офис не будет местом для романтических встреч.

— Разумеется, это прерогатива начальства.

— Однажды я тебя убью, — беззлобно проворчал Холмс. — Занялся бы этим сейчас, но слишком плотный график.

— А Джон хорошо на тебя влияет, раньше твое чувство юмора было отвратительным.

— Подлиза, — рассмеялся Шерлок, открывая перед гостьей дверь в холл.

— Только с тобой, милый! — хохотнула Ирэн и чмокнула его в щеку. — Пока. О, мистер Ватсон, хорошего вам дня, — подмигнула она Джону, заметив его, и, кивнув Джейн, вышла.

— Джейн, дай мне отчет по прошлому месяцу, — Шерлок подошел к стойке секретаря, лишь мельком скользнув взглядом по Джону, и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Да, мистер Холмс, одну минуту.

Джон не сводил с него глаз, гипнотизируя спину Шерлока. Эти смешки, которые было слышно из его кабинета во время встречи, хохот этой мисс Адлер, ее фамильярность с Шерлоком, ее жеманство и подмигивания — как же его все это бесило! Еще больше его бесило полное равнодушие босса.

Он незаметно сунул коробку с телефоном в ящик стола. Он очень хотел понять, что означал этот подарок, но заводить разговор сейчас было бы плохой затеей.

«Если не сойду с ума до конца дня, это будет достижением…»

— Джон! — в холл влетел Дерек Стэмфорд. — Ой, здравствуйте, мистер Холмс.

— Здравствуйте, — Шерлок скользнул по нему неопределенным взглядом, и вновь отвернулся к Джейн, которая складывала листы отчета в папку для бумаг.

— Джон, что решил насчет дискотеки? — Дерек подошел ближе.

— Я пойду, спасибо! — Джон выпалил это помимо воли.

Шерлоку стоило немалых усилий не обернуться.

— Супер, даже не сомневался. Ну, тогда я заберу тебя сразу после работы.

— Ага, — уже с меньшим энтузиазмом ответил Джон.

— Мистер Стэмфорд, у вас уже закончилась вся работа? — иронично поинтересовался Шерлок, перелистывая отчет. — Все макеты доделаны и отправлены на печать?

— Э… Нет, мистер Холмс, я прошу прощения, я только на минуту…

— Тогда идите и работайте. И не отвлекайте других сотрудников, — Шерлок захлопнул папку и, не глядя на них, скрылся в кабинете, хлопнув дверью чуть громче, чем следовало.

— Упс, — тихо ухмыльнулся Стэмфорд и, махнув Джону, ретировался в типографию.

Джон выдохнул так громко, что Джейн даже поинтересовалась, в порядке ли он.  
— Да, все хорошо, — он поспешил запустить почтовый клиент и заняться делом.

Ему сейчас не показалось? Шерлок снова ревновал его к Дереку? Или это его фантазия, а шеф всего лишь велел заняться работой вместо болтовни?  
Черт. Когда уже это все станет понятнее?..

«Ладно, зайду поговорить с ним после работы», — решил Джон. — «Как бы ни было, а мне нужно знать, что между нами происходит».

И оставшиеся пару часов Джон действительно занимался делами, сортировал заказчиков и их заявки, вносил изменения в график встреч Шерлока и изо всех сил старался не думать.  
Таким образом, подкралось окончание рабочего дня. Шерлок из кабинета больше не выходил, и Джон не имел понятия о том, изменилось ли его настроение, и имеет ли смысл начинать разговор сейчас.

«Ладно, соберись, просто иди и выясни все!»

Джон глубоко вздохнул, и, забрав из принтера лист с отчетом о проделанной работе за сегодня, направился к шефу. Он остановился, взявшись за ручку двери, и еще несколько секунд простоял так, почти не дыша. 

Наконец, он постучал.  
— Да.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Джон вошел.

— Шерлок, это я.

Босс сидел за компьютером и что-то увлеченно печатал.  
— Уходишь? — не прерываясь, спросил он.

— Вообще-то, да, вот, я принес отчет, — Джон подошел к столу шефа и протянул ему лист. И за эти пару секунд, ожидая пока Шерлок перестанет печатать и заберет у него бумагу, Джон просто завис, рассматривая его. Эти локоны, глаза… они сведут его с ума, без сомнений. Как и один вид контура этих совершенных губ…

— Спасибо, — Шерлок забрал лист и пробежал его глазами.

Так странно было разговаривать с ним вот так, как будто ничего не случилось в черной Ламборгини прошлым вечером, думал Джон.

— Шерлок, я хотел спросить.

— О чем?

— Про телефон.

— Что-то не так? — Шерлок поднял на него взгляд.

— Все так, просто… к чему? Я хочу сказать, почему ты купил мне телефон? — Джон казался себе воплощением нелепости.

— Это за счет фирмы, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, вновь возвращаясь к бумаге. — Для поддержания имиджа. У моего помощника не может быть разбитого телефона. А твой после вчерашней аварии восстановлению не подлежит. Вот он, можешь забрать, — Шерлок наклонился к ящику стола и вытащил оттуда потрепанный телефон Джона. — Мне его отдали в больнице.

— А, — только и выдохнул Ватсон. Значит, никакой это не подарок, просто собственность фирмы для его имиджа. Блестяще. Сколько еще вещей и поступков Шерлока он понял неверно, с выгодными бонусами для себя? — Спасибо. А то не знал, что сказать папе. То есть, он же обязательно заметит новый телефон, и…

— Скажи как есть: это служебная техника.

— Да, хорошо. Ну…

— Что-то еще?

— Нет.

— Тогда до завтра, Джон.

— До завтра, — тупо повторил он и вышел за дверь.

Действительно, какой смысл был заводить разговор об их поцелуях? Если вполне очевидно, что Шерлок на самом деле не придал им никакого значения. Все ерунда. А они с Майком — просто большие непроходимые фантазеры.

Джон достал из ящика стола коробку с телефоном, убрал в рюкзак и, закинув его на плечо, поплелся в типографию за Дереком Стэмфордом: ехать «тусоваться» катастрофически не хотелось, но за язык его тоже никто не тянул.

Спускался он с одной мыслью.  
«Пусть все остается, как есть».

Тем временем, стоило двери закрыться за Джоном, Шерлок тут же перестал изображать вселенскую занятость и вскочил из-за стола, принявшись расхаживать вдоль окна.   
Чертов Стэмфорд, снова!.. И хоть здравый смысл подсказывал, что Джон не заинтересован в его обществе, он же заявлял, что, тем не менее, Джон согласился пойти с ним на дискотеку, или куда они там собрались.

«Проклятье!» — офисному креслу снова не поздоровилось от босса.  
Шерлок поймал ощущение дежавю: снова он наблюдал в окно за тем, как Джон и Стэмфорд выходят вместе, как Джон, улыбаясь, садится в белый Мерседес, и как машина скрывается за поворотом улицы.

Очень некстати вновь заговорил внутренний голос.  
«Ну а чего ты ждал? Надо было с ним поговорить, а не быть таким тошнотворно благородным».  
«Я не мог!»  
«Он не поймет твоих гениальных финтов».  
«Поймет. Джон — поймет».  
«Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда повзрослеет, а пока он поехал веселиться с другим, ты остаешься в одиночестве».

Шерлок, стиснув зубы, несильно ударил кулаком по стеклу, невидящим взглядом уставившись на мокрый асфальт, где только что был Мерседес. Накрапывал дождь — прелести переменчивой лондонской погоды после по-летнему жаркого дня.

Хотелось стереть Дерека Стэмфорда в порошок, но он понимал, что парень ни в чем не виноват. К тому же, не может же он даже при благоприятном исходе своих потенциальных отношений с Джоном потом отгонять от него всех знакомых обоих полов.

Конечно, он заметил, как был смущен Джон с утра и потом, когда заходил спросить про телефон. Шерлок понимал, что телефон хоть был и важной темой, которую Джон не мог проигнорировать, но на самом деле он хотел выяснить у него, чем был их вчерашний поцелуй в машине. Что он значил.  
Ему до дрожи хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, вновь поцеловать и не столько сказать, сколько показать, чем он был и что значил. Но он не мог, он был уверен, что таким образом принудит его к решению, которое тот должен был принять сам. 

Либо не принять.  
Время покажет.

***

**17 июля 2014 года**

Следующие две недели прошли для Джона, как в тумане. В таком же беспросветном тумане, как и испортившаяся в Лондоне погода. Ничего примечательного за это время не происходило, а из дней исчезла та радость, то светлое чувство, которое до этого неизменно преследовало Джона в стенах офиса и за его пределами, мягко заманивая обратно даже в выходные. Джон слишком хорошо знал причину, чтобы обманываться одной лишь погодой и хандрой из-за отсутствия солнца. 

Просто их с Шерлоком общение практически сошло на нет, оставляя за собой горькое послевкусие неоправданных надежд и нереализованных желаний. Оно ограничивалось лишь формальными приветствиями и прощаниями, и в середине — рабочими комментариями. И домой он теперь всегда добирался либо один на автобусе, либо его отвозил Дерек Стэмфорд. Велосипед Шерлок ему так и не вернул, а спрашивать о нем Джон не хотел: отцу соврал, что снова одолжил его. И старался не вспоминать, как потрясающе было ехать домой в черном авто с шефом.

Джон не мог перестать корить себя за то бегство из машины. Вездесущий и ненавистный вопрос «а что, если…» преследовал его и днем, и ночью. Особенно ночью, когда он просыпался после очередного сна с участием «мистера на букву Ш», задыхаясь от своих чувств и желания. Он винил себя в том, что упустил свой шанс, и теперь ничего уже не исправить. Невозможность снять напряжение только усугубляла его нервозное состояние, а папка с материалами о компании с фото генерального директора давно уже была заброшена на шкаф с одеждой.

«Нет, только не так, не так!»

Нестабильное эмоциональное состояние Джона отражалось на его общении с отцом, с которым он впервые в жизни не хотел проводить время. Он устал отбиваться от его вопросов о том, что с ним происходит, все чаще стал запираться в комнате и огрызаться, не в силах совладать со своим ухудшающимся характером. Он стал мало есть, что тоже не добавляло спокойствия Джеку Ватсону.

Радовало только отсутствие Мэри на горизонте. Похоже, либо у нее не получилось провернуть против него никаких козней, либо это была просто болтовня, а они со Стэмфордом просто перестраховщики.   
Джон вообще не видел ее с той самой вечеринки, посетить которую так опрометчиво согласился пару недель назад. Дискотека была весьма посредственной, хотя Джон особо в этом не разбирался. То ли диджей был новичком, то ли дело было в настроении самого Джона, но танцевать под ту музыку он категорически не желал, пить тоже — Дереку так и не удалось влить в него ни грамма спиртного, чему Джон был очень рад, вспоминая день рождения Майка и свое тогда самочувствие: стыдно было до сих пор. Честно говоря, он надеялся, что на дискотеке будет хотя бы Майк, но тому удалось как-то соскочить, и он не предупредил об этом Джона, который, собственно говоря, вообще не собирался туда идти, о чем и сказал другу в тот день днем. Винить было некого: кто же виноват в его непоследовательности?

«Тот, от мыслей о ком так безумно хотелось отвлечься в тот день».

Не помогло. Ни в тот день, ни вообще.  
Общаться он тоже не желал ни с кем, даже с Дереком, мысленно отчитывая себя за глупое решение приехать сюда, и отсчитывая минуту за минутой до того момента, когда можно будет уехать, не вызвав обиду Стэмфорда. Мэри мельтешила вокруг него, танцевала, но — странно дело! — ни разу не попыталась с ним заговорить. Видимо, сделала верные выводы еще на выпускном, увидев его в объятьях другого мужчины. Но все равно постоянно держалась рядом. Даже, как понял Джон, пыталась вызвать его ревность, флиртуя с барменом, но, разумеется, цели не достигла. Ему было на нее глубоко наплевать, он пошел туда, чтобы развеяться, но в итоге домой вернулся в еще более скверном расположении духа.

Полвечера провел, разбираясь с новым телефоном, пытаясь поверить, что он у него правда есть, и это отвлекло его от мрачных мыслей успешнее вечеринки.  
Но эффект новизны от этого подарка, то есть, «собственности фирмы для имиджа», не продлился долго. Отчужденность Шерлока подавляла любой позитивный проблеск в настроении Джона.

Вот и сегодняшний день не обещал быть лучше других. Джон приехал в офис, не выспавшийся, нервный, бледный. И приготовившийся к очередному дню игнора от Шерлока.

Он тогда решил, что пусть все остается, как есть? Такое «как есть» его не устраивало. Он давно понял, что выбросить Шерлока из головы ему не удастся. Только вот он понятия не имел, как теперь подступиться к нему: казалось, что за эти две недели между ними выросла непробиваемая стена. И Джона снова и снова мучило чувство вины и понимание, что он сам во всем виноват.

— Доброе утро, — без улыбки поздоровался он с Джейн.

— Доброе, — та, напротив, улыбалась. — Чего такой хмурый?

— Погода, — отмахнулся Джон.

— О, я тебя понимаю. Сама ненавижу тучи, люблю солнышко. Но, вроде бы, к вечеру должно развеяться.

— Поскорее бы. Босс у себя?

— Нет, его сегодня не будет.

— Снова командировка?

— Да нет, он в городе. Просто вчера предупредил, что сегодня работает дома.

— Понятно.

«Ее, значит, предупредил, а меня — нет?»

Мысленно напомнив себе, что этому давно пора перестать удивляться, Джон сел за компьютер. Работа… только в нее он мог уйти с головой, коротая утекающие до отъезда в Уэльс дни. Хоть результатов экзаменов пока не было, Джон был уверен, что не мог их завалить, даже несмотря на свою увлеченность Шерлоком во время итоговой аттестации. Хотя и работа не всегда спасала, поскольку все, что было с ней связано, напрямую касалось Шерлока.

Тем не менее, рутинная деятельность, как выяснил Джон, какой бы скучной она не казалась, имела одно полезное свойство: успокаивать. Механическое выполнение одних и тех же действий напоминало ему медитацию и почти не отвлекало на посторонние мысли.  
Около трех часов в офис позвонили. Джейн сняла трубку.

— “SH PR Consulting”, Джейн Уотер, слушаю вас? Нет, мистера Холмса нет на месте. Одну минуту, возможно, в офисе есть человек, который сможет вам помочь, — она перевела звонок в режим ожидания и обратилась к Джону: — Джон, возьми, пожалуйста, трубку, я переведу звонок на тебя.

— Кто это?

— Ирэн Адлер.

— И чем я смогу ей помочь? Наверняка она ищет Шерлока, а не его помощника, — Джон даже не заметил, как назвал босса по имени в присутствии секретаря. 

— Вот ответь и узнай. У нее вопрос по поводу его расписания.

Разговаривать с Ирэн Адлер Джон сейчас хотел в самую последнюю очередь.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Джон, поднимая трубку и изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться и поговорить с этой девушкой нормально, без ноток ревности в голосе. — Джон Ватсон, помощник мистера Холмса, чем я могу вам помочь? 

— Снова здравствуйте, Джон, — мурлыкнул на том конце провода женский голосок. — Не удается дозвониться до Шерлока, поэтому я решила позвонить в офис, думала, вдруг он где-то неподалеку от _вас_ , — девушка хихикула, а Джон занервничал: либо она сейчас на что-то намекнула, причем вполне прозрачно, либо у него снова разыгралась чертова паранойя.

— Мисс Адлер, мистера Холмса сегодня нет в офисе. Какой у вас вопрос?

— Мне нужно понимать, будет ли он в ближайшие пару дней свободен, чтобы выкроить несколько часов на одно наше мероприятие.

— Боюсь, что до конца следующей недели у него все расписано, ни одного окна, — пролистав график встреч Шерлока, Джон не мог удержаться от того, чтобы мысленно не позлорадствовать срывающимся планам этой особы.

— Это я боюсь, что парочку встреч Шерлоку все же придется подвинуть, поскольку _он сам настаивал_ на проведении этого мероприятия. У меня будет к вам огромная просьба, Джон.

— Я вас слушаю?

— Когда увидите мистера Холмса, пожалуйста, передайте ему эту информацию и то, что я очень жду от него звонка.

— Да, мисс Адлер. Обязательно.

— Всего хорошего, сладкий, — и девушка повесила трубку.

Джон свою чуть не раздавил от досады.

«Не ревновать, не ревновать, не ревновать! Вы с ним никто, никто, НИКТО! Он не твой!»

Джон повторял и повторял эти слова в своей голове, но мозг упорно не желал это усваивать. Беда была в том, что чувства и сердце Джону твердили ровно обратное. Что Шерлок — именно <i>его</i>.

— Раздражает? — обратилась к нему Джейн.

— Что? — Джон вынырнул из своих одержимых мыслей.

— Ирэн Адлер тебя раздражает?

— Да, если честно. Очень.

— Понимаю, — подмигнула она ему, и Джон снова увидел в этом какой-то намек.

Она действительно его раздражала, он жутко ревновал Шерлока к ней, прекрасно осознавая, насколько проигрышно смотрится на ее фоне. Вполне могло оказаться, что Шерлок, не дождавшись _видимой_ взаимности от него, переключился на более эффектный и, судя по всему, доступный вариант. Винить за это можно было только себя и свою нерешительность.

«Нужно проветриться», — решил Джон, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он сегодня пропустил время обеда, поэтому считал себя вправе выйти на полчаса подышать воздухом. Он уже почти дошел до лестницы, когда телефон пискнул сигналом о входящем СМС.

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Я сегодня работаю дома, и мне нужны кое-какие документы. Джейн все подготовит, жду тебя в 16.00. ШХ»

Джону казалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди, настолько быстро оно билось, будто продолжая набирать скорость, как гоночный болид.   
«Поехать к нему домой… после того, что произошло в машине… Боже».

— Джейн… — вернувшись, Джон застал секретаря за чтением почты.

— Да, Джон, уже знаю. Подожди минут пять, я соберу документы.

«Спокойно, соберись, это просто документы!», — успокаивал себя Джон. — «Подумаешь, большое дело — привезешь, отдашь, уедешь, все. Не делай из этого проблемы».

Джон повторял это себе как мантру всю дорогу до Южного Кенсингтона. Как только он вышел из офиса, зарядил сильный дождь, а Ватсон как обычно умудрился не поинтересоваться прогнозом погоды накануне, поэтому не захватил с собой зонт. И хоть Джон почти сразу вскочил в автобус, капли дождя успели попасть ему за шиворот, и к моменту, когда ему пришлось сделать пересадку на другой автобус, его уже понемногу начало знобить.

Выйдя из автобуса, Джон на мгновение забыл про проливной дождь, заворожённо глядя на тот самый пятиэтажный элитный дом. На часах было 15.47. Удалось приехать даже немного раньше. Он не мог не вспомнить, как впервые побывал здесь. Тогда тоже дождь лил как из ведра, и тогда он еще не подозревал, как важен для него станет этот человек.

Ворота оказались закрыты — ничего удивительного, частная территория. В прошлый раз Шерлок дистанционно открывал их, чтобы въехать во двор. Джон позвонил в звонок, и через несколько секунд к нему вышел охранник.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Я к Шерлоку Холмсу.

— Минуту, — мужчина скрылся на пункте охраны, и почти сразу вышел. — Ваше имя?

— Джон Ватсон.

— Есть такой, — кивнул охранник, сверившись со списком. — Проходите, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо.

Джон добежал до нужного подъезда, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не остановиться возле припаркованной рядом с ним Ламборгини, и, с удовольствием ощущая приятное тепло светлого помещения, вошел в лифт. И только когда лифт двинулся вверх, на пятый этаж, Джон по-настоящему осознал, что сейчас ему придется встретиться с Шерлоком один на один, впервые с того момента в машине.

Это странно, но тем не менее за прошедшие две недели они ни разу не оставались с Шерлоком наедине: в кабинет он его не вызывал, пообедать не приглашал, домой больше не отвозил. Словом, за это время не осталось и следа от их прежних отношений. На душе расползалась тоска, а сердце билось так громко, что Джон был уверен, что его стук раздается по всей кабине.

Пятый этаж.  
Дверь.  
Звонок.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Шаги.  
Щелчок замка.

— Привет, Джон, — по лицу Шерлока скользнула улыбка, которая так напоминала прежнюю, обращенную только к Джону, но тут же погасла: — Ты весь вымок, буквально до нитки. Входи скорее, — он отступил в сторону, пропуская гостя, который не сводил с него глаз.

— Привет, — Джон сделал пару шагов внутрь и замер, вновь зачарованно осматриваясь.  
Все на своих местах, как и в прошлый раз, только на кофейном столике расположился ноутбук и гора бумаг, а подушки с дивана перекочевали на пол, на ковер.

В квартире пахло только что сваренным кофе, и еще чем-то сладким.  
— Ну же, ты совсем простудишься, — Шерлок стянул с него джинсовую куртку. — Где душ, помнишь?

— Зачем? — спросил Джон, опуская рюкзак на пол.

— Джон, некогда болеть, слишком много планов, с которыми мне не справиться без твоей помощи.

Ватсон обернулся к Шерлоку. Он был такой… домашний! В темных джинсах, светлой футболке и халате. Волосы были в потрясающем беспорядке, будто он забыл расчесаться. Джон мог бы предположить, что так и было на самом деле. Ему до покалывания в пальцах хотелось снова ощутить скольжение этих манящих локонов в своих ладонях, почувствовать его дыхание, оказаться в его объятьях…

— Джон, ты здесь? — снова улыбнулся Шерлок, вытаскивая его из мечтательных мыслей.

— Да, да, хорошо, как скажешь. Я быстро, — несколько раз моргнув, прогоняя желанные образы, он наскоро разулся и почти пулей влетел в душ, лишь чудом не споткнувшись на ступеньках подиума, ведущего в спальню.

— Халат в ванной, — крикнул ему вдогонку Шерлок.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Джон, захлопывая дверь ванной.

Шерлок озадаченно смотрел ему вслед. Парень совсем на грани. Так ли уж он был прав в своем решении совсем уйти в тень, предоставив ему время подумать, разобраться в себе? Может, оно ему было вовсе не нужно? Может, он давно знает ответ?

Он вернулся к дивану за компьютер, стал перебирать бумаги, но мысли его были далеки от рабочих. В ванной шумел душ, а Шерлок думал о том, как быть дальше.  
И о чем он только думал, прося Джона привезти документы сюда?

«Ой, да ла-а-адно…», — проворчал внутренний голос. — «Просто признай, что безумно соскучился по нему».

Шерлок нервно смял один из важных документов, поняв это, только когда лист превратился в бумажный шарик.  
«Черт!»

Он поспешил разгладить его, и, засунув под ноутбук, отправился к кофемашине: Джону сейчас нужно выпить чего-нибудь горячего. Прямо как в прошлый раз, когда он впервые привел его домой. Тогда тоже был ливень…

Тем временем, Джон стоял под душем и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Ну, приплыли, теперь _это_ произошло с ним днем, а не во время тех самых снов. Он решительно терял контроль над своим телом и состоянием, и его это пугало. Как сейчас выйти из ванной? И одежда как назло вся мокрая!.. Шерлок же не идиот, он обязательно заметит это!   
Джон выглянул из душевой кабины.

«Ладно, халат длинный и плотный, авось пронесет!»

Но с самообладанием нужно было что-то делать! Из снов можно было хотя бы проснуться, а сейчас главный их герой во плоти находился буквально за этой стеной, реальный и осязаемый!..

«Спокойно. Сейчас высушишь одежду и уедешь, ничего особенного, все так, как и должно быть», — проговаривал про себя Джон, надевая чудом оставшееся сухим нижнее белье и поплотнее запахиваясь в халат.

Шерлок уже разлил по чашкам кофе, когда Джон показался из ванной в его махровом бежевом халате. Он не смог сдержать теплой улыбки при виде этого милого зрелища.

— Я включил сушку.

— Умница, что разобрался, вдруг снова пригодится? — ухмыльнулся Холмс, наблюдая за тем, как порозовели щеки Джона. — Ты явно не фанат зонтов. Впрочем, поддерживаю: тоже питаю к ним неприязнь.

Джон хохотнул.  
— Скорее, я не фанат прогнозов погоды…

— Слишком скучно.

— Да.

Они переглянулись и засмеялись.

— Кофе, — кивнул Шерлок на чашки.

— С радостью, — Джон никуда не мог деть свою улыбку: он слишком соскучился именно по такому Шерлоку Холмсу, по его заботе. Он уселся на высокий барный стул у стола и придвинул к себе одну из чашек.

— Мороженое? — заговорчески улыбнулся Холмс.

— Боже, да, клубничное? — уточнил Джон.

— Другого не бывает, — Шерлок вытащил из холодильника и поставил на стол прямо перед гостем целый контейнер лучшего, по мнению Джона, мороженого в мире.

— Клин клином? — Джон попробовал мороженое, и зажмурился, наслаждаясь вкусом.

— Как обычно, — Шерлок сел напротив и тоже запустил ложку в мороженое, наблюдая за Джоном.

Даже за этой светлой улыбкой он видел нервозность и усталость от той неопределенности, которая повисла между ними. Оба приложили к этому усилия, и теперь, кажется, сожалели об этом.

— Не торопишься никуда? — вдруг спросил Шерлок.

— Эм, нет, еще идет рабочий день, — ответил Джон и тут же пожалел об этом, заметив померкнувшую улыбку шефа. — В смысле, нет, я свободен, — добавил он.

— Прекрасно, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь, — Шерлок сделал глоток кофе: его, конечно, зацепил ответ Джона, якобы он всего лишь выполняет свои обязанности.

«А что, разве нет?», — саркастично поинтересовался внутренний голос. — «Ты же вызвал его по делу, а не в гости».

Шерлоку крыть было нечем. Он постарался вернуть своему лицу нормальное выражение. Если и стоило на кого-то обижаться, то только на себя.

— Что нужно делать? — Джон тоже принялся за кофе.

— Я работаю над рекламной кампанией для Джеймса Мюррея. Он намерен обновить авиапарк.

Джон на мгновение замер, вспоминая обстоятельства, при которых познакомился с тем человеком.

— Помню его, довольно неприятный тип.

— Именно, и я, наконец, нашел время, чтобы «надрать ему задницу», по твоему меткому выражению.

Джон едва успел проглотить напиток, прежде чем рассмеяться и покраснеть.  
— Ты помнишь. Ты всегда все помнишь.

— Да, помню.

Шерлок не сводил с него глаз, а Джон больше не мог оторвать взгляда от зеленых глаз. Его «помню» значило слишком много.

Неловкое молчание затянулось, и, чтобы хоть как-то его оправдать, Джон принялся допивать кофе. Шерлок неспешно допил свой и встал.

— Готов?

«Похоже, что да», — предательски зазвучало в голове Джона, и слова эти определенно касались не работы.

— Ага.

— Тогда пошли, я сделал кое-какие наброски, ознакомишься. И захвати документы из офиса.

Джон кивнул, встал и, найдя в рюкзаке папку, которую собрала Джейн, понес ее Шерлоку. Усевшись возле кофейного столика и облокотившись на диван, Ватсон взял протянутые Шерлоком бумаги. Сам Шерлок сел сбоку от Джона, прислонившись спиной к креслу и придвинув к себе ноутбук.

Несколько минут стояла уютная тишина, во время которой Джон честно пытался вникнуть в суть изложенного на бумаге, но удавалось это крайне сложно. Все, о чем он мог думать, — это Шерлок, сидящий на расстоянии метра и периодически посматривающий на него, полагая, что остается незамеченным, и растущее внизу живота возбуждение, которое было крайне неуместно в данных обстоятельствах. Ему приходилось то и дело аккуратно менять позу, плотнее запахивая халат и моля всех богов, чтобы Шерлок ничего не заметил. Сам он казался воплощением спокойствия и сосредоточенности.

В то время как весь рабочий настрой Холмса испарился, стоило Джону переступить порог его лофта. Он наблюдал за ним и не мог ничего с этим сделать. И, как всегда, видел больше, чем было бы уместно.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Шерлок спустя полчаса после того, как они стали разбирать бумаги.

Джон поднял на него взгляд, отрываясь от чтения. Таким сюрреалистичным казалось вот так вот сидеть в квартире Шерлока Холмса в его халате и разговаривать с ним о работе за чашкой кофе, и все это после того сумасшедшего поцелуя в машине полмесяца назад.

— Ну, ты определенно решил от души его пропиарить, не жалея средств. Но ты прав: зачем жалеть средства заказчика, тем более — Мюррея?

— Верно, дать ему то, что он хочет, входит в мои планы, — кивнул Холмс, пряча улыбку за монитором ноутбука.

— Однако, — задумчиво протянул Джон, продолжая листать финансовые сводки компании, данные по закупкам новых авиалайнеров, «горящим» маршрутам и благотворительным акциям с пометкой «сомнительно» красным маркером на полях, — уверен, что пиар бомбанет сильнее и не с тем акцентом, которого он от тебя ждет. 

— И снова верно. Чего только моя бурная фантазия не включает в понятие «надрать задницу».

Они снова переглянулись и рассмеялись. Обоим так не хватало этого их единения душ, что теперь, вновь встретившись и наладив общение, и Джон, и Шерлок просто радовались долгожданному присутствию друг друга в конкретно взятой реальности, здесь и сейчас.  
Вдруг тишину нарушил глухой телефонный звонок, который раздавался из недр рюкзака Джона. 

— Ой, извини, это папа, наверное.

— Без проблем.

Джон встал и пошел за рюкзаком, и, вернувшись с ним на место, вытряхивал оттуда буквально все, пока не добрался до телефона.

— Алло? Да, пап, я на работе. Телефон далеко был, поэтому долго. Нет, папа, ничего не случилось, да, папа, я в порядке, — Джон прижал ладонь к мобильному, — Шерлок, извини, пожалуйста, можно я на балкон выйду?

— Да, конечно, — махнул он рукой в сторону упомянутого балкона.

Как только Джон вышел из комнаты, Шерлок уже собрался вернуться к бумагам, как взгляд его привлекла какая-то черная визитка, выпавшая из блокнота Джона. Шерлок взял ее и тут же узнал в ней свою. Он сразу вспомнил всю историю своего знакомства с Джоном, обстоятельства, при которых эта визитка попала к нему. Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и уже собрался вернуть ее на место, как вдруг заметил какой-то рисунок на ней, сделанный от руки. Повернув ее немного под углом, он рассмотрел нарисованное шариковой ручкой… сердечко.

«Боже, Джон, ты серьезно?», — беззвучно рассмеялся Шерлок, рассматривая визитку, получившую доработанный «дизайн», и бросая взгляд на силуэт Джона за окном. Это было мило до безобразия. И приятно в той же степени. Ему было любопытно, как давно там появилось это сердце. 

Шерлок положил визитку на место, заметив, что Джон собирается возвращаться, и как раз к его появлению успел вернуть на свое лицо беспристрастное выражение.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да. Сказал ему, что иду с обеда, что уже возвращаюсь в офис.

— Понятно.

— Не люблю врать, честное слово, Шерлок. Просто папа… он может не понять, что я делаю в квартире своего босса, — еще до окончания фразы Джону стало неловко.

— Ты не делаешь ничего плохого, — резонно заметил Шерлок, вновь с удовольствием наблюдая за алеющими щеками Джона.

— Нет, конечно, нет, но лучше не заставлять его переживать напрасно.

«Мы с ним и так сейчас не в самых лучших отношениях», — мысленно простонал Джон.

— Да, ты прав.

— Мы не очень много общаемся, и когда он звонит, я максимально стараюсь его успокоить.

— Я понимаю, Джон. Кстати, о звонках. Я свой телефон сегодня с самого утра заблокировал на входящие вызовы, в офис мне кто-нибудь звонил?

— Да, — чуть более резко, чем следовало, ответил Джон. — Ирэн Адлер.

— Вот как, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, замечая его реакцию. — И что сказала?

— Ну, — Джон поспешил усесться на свое место и продолжил, не глядя на шефа, — интересовалась твоим расписанием на ближайшие пару дней, видимо, снова не терпится пригласить тебя в ресторан.

Шерлок с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ревнующий Джон — это было воистину потрясающее зрелище.

— Джон, что именно она сказала?

— Что на днях будет некое мероприятие, на котором ты сам настаивал, и ей удалось его устроить, так что она просит тебя связаться с ней для подробностей, — отчеканил Джон, бездумно листая материалы промо-компании.

— Снова ревнуешь? — с улыбкой уточнил Шерлок.

— Что? — Джон резко поднял на него взгляд.

— Ревнуешь, — Шерлок улыбался и выжидающе смотрел на Джона.

Только что Джон осознал, что снова выдал себя.   
— Нет.

— Ах, нет? Ну, хорошо, — Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами и стащил с них халат. — Тогда никаких разговоров, у нас масса дел, нужно продумать второй виток рекламы после стартового промо. 

«Что?! Да он издевается надо мной, что ли?!», — кричал про себя Джон, подтягивая колени ближе к себе и понимая, что этот человек однажды окончательно сведет его с ума. 

«Не ревнует он, как же!», — ухмылялся про себя Шерлок, оставаясь внешне непроницаемым. — «Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит».  
«Кхм-кхм, вас обоих хватит, ты имел в виду?», — поддел его вездесущий внутренний голос.

«Ничего не происходит, все нормально, занимайся делом!», — твердил Джон себе.

Да каким, к черту, делом, когда такое перед глазами! Джон никогда не был идиотом, и он прекрасно понимал, здесь и сейчас, что Шерлок все так же в нем заинтересован, что было странно, ведь Джон по-прежнему считал, что ничего из себя не представляет и абсолютно не соответствует Шерлоку, богатому и успешному мужчине. Эта его подколка про ревность тоже была неспроста! Но чего он ждет от него? Он ничего в этом не смыслит, он не готов к чему-то большему, хоть до сумасшествия хочет быть с ним. Что, если он ему быстро надоест, наскучит, разочарует? Что если он не сможет дать ему то, что ему нужно, чего он заслуживает?

Джон не представлял, какие из этих мыслей отразились на его лице, но он успел поймать странный взгляд Шерлока прежде, чем тот его отвел, и смутиться. Зато сам не мог перестать им любоваться. Эта длинная шея манила своей белизной, будто умоляя пройтись по ней дорожкой поцелуев, волосы хотелось пригладить, а в губы впиться поцелуем, наподобие того, в машине… 

Шерлок видел все его напряжение, его желание, сомнения, нерешительность и страх несоответствия, — все, что мучило Джона, по мнению Шерлока, абсолютно необоснованно. Как же он не видит, какой он сам? Что он — настоящий алмаз в мире каменной пыли? 

В этих мыслях Шерлок незаметно наблюдал за Джоном еще с четверть часа, пока последний не начал нервно ерзать на одном месте.

«Все, не могу больше на это смотреть», — решил Холмс. 

— Ты ведь читал Уайльда, Джон*? — нарушил тишину Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от распечаток с графиками. 

— Ну да, еще до списка обязательной литературы в школе, — Джон не понял, к чему он клонил.

— Помнишь, что этот джентльмен говорил об искушении?

— Нет, — соврал Джон, отчаянно краснея и неожиданно осознавая, к чему идет разговор.

«Не может быть!»

— Ложь, — бросив графики, Шерлок вдруг оказался прямо перед ним с присущей ему кошачьей грацией, — ты помнишь.

— Я не…

— Только чего ты боишься? Пойти на поводу у своих желаний? Или их невзаимности?

Их лица разделяли какие-то несколько сантиметров. Джон лишь тяжело дышал, вновь ощущая биение сердца в самом горле, не в силах оторвать глаз от губ, произносящих разоблачительную правду.

— Так вот, желания, — Шерлок вынудил его встретиться с ним взглядом, — взаимны, Джон. Если тебе нужен был ответ, то это — да. 

Сгорая от стыда и наслаждения, Джон ощутил, как рука Шерлока скользнула по его бедру и сомкнулась на члене сквозь махровую ткань банного халата.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста… — Джон глубоко дышал, отводя взгляд и подавляя рвущиеся наружу стоны, и накрыл его руку своей.

— Пожалуйста что? — рука не собиралась покидать завоеванную территорию, а лишь крепче поглаживала его.

Спустя мгновение он поднял на него стыдливый взгляд, заливаясь краской и не в силах оторвать глаз от манящих влажных губ.

— Это нормально, Джон, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты бы видел, как прекрасен сейчас… — на этих словах он резко сократил разделяющее их губы расстояние и вновь поцеловал его. Он целовал его так, будто его поцелуи были тем кислородом, без которого он никогда не мог и не сможет существовать. Джон неловко, неумело, но отвечал на них, что вызывало теплую улыбку Холмса, который чувствовал, что он продолжает нервничать. Он скользнул рукой с его паха на грудь, ныряя ладонью под халат, нежно касаясь обнаженной кожи.

— Успокойся, Джон, — прерывая поцелуй, тихо сказал Шерлок, встречаясь с испуганным взглядом. — Я не сделаю того, чего ты не захочешь, обещаю, — и снова погрузил его в жаркий и в то же время полный нежности поцелуй. Ему было неважно, насколько умело Джон реагирует, важно было то, что он, наконец, начал расслабляться, обнимая его за шею сначала одной, потом другой рукой, позволяя увлечь себя на мягкий пушистый ковер, позволяя долго запертому стону предвкушения сорваться с губ.

С податливых, но неумелых губ.  
— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? — прерывая поцелуй, с улыбкой спросил Шерлок, заглядывая в синие влажные глаза.

— Тот раз в твоей машине считается? — со смущенной улыбкой ответил Джон вопросом на вопрос.

— Только если тебе понравилось, — Шерлок потерся носом о щеку Джона, не переставая улыбаться.

— Безумно понравилось, — успел выдохнуть Джон, прежде чем Шерлок вновь утянул его в умопомрачительный поцелуй.

Джон никак не мог поверить, что это не очередной эротический сон, что все происходит наяву, и что ласкает его вполне реальный Шерлок Холмс. Который, о, Боже, на самом деле тоже сходит по нему с ума. Мог ли он всерьез надеяться на это? Он растворялся в своих ощущениях, отгоняя противоречивые мысли, сосредотачиваясь только на Шерлоке, на его невесомых прикосновениях прохладных, но нежных пальцев к обнаженной коже, и желая только одного: чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Ты мой, Джон? — задыхаясь, спросил Шерлок. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, Джон.  
Джон встретился с любимым взглядом, продолжая тонуть в нем и новых чувствах, и выдохнул:  
— Да. Твой. Твой, Шерлок. 

С тихим стоном Шерлок вновь завладел его губами, углубляя поцелуй, скользя языком по приоткрытым губам Джона, наслаждаясь их вкусом: он слишком долго сдерживался и хотел этого, чтобы сейчас его поцелуев было достаточно.

Боже, неужели Джон согласился? Джон с ним? Джон так же хочет его?  
Свидетельство этого желания упиралось Шерлоку в живот через белье и халат, и он не до конца верил в реальность происходящего. Так давно он был один, он привык к этому, влюбленность в Джона стала для него полной неожиданностью, но без него он уже не видел своей жизни, только не после того, как он сказал «да». 

— Не думай ни о чем, — прошептал Шерлок, видя, что Джон продолжает смущаться. — Просто делай, что тебе хочется. Ты не можешь сделать что-то не так, верь мне.

И тогда Джон, наконец, отпустил себя, крепко прижимая к себе Шерлока, человека, перевернувшего его жизнь, отвечая на его поцелуи со всей присущей ему, но скрытой до этого дня страстью, о которой сам он даже не подозревал.

Мы никогда не готовы к отношениям, на самом деле. Мы просто подстраиваемся под обстоятельства и адаптируемся. Учимся на ходу в экстремальных условиях. В данном случае, Джон просто не мог больше существовать в попытках убежать от себя, «переболеть» или «забыть», не мог жить в отрицании очевидного: он без памяти влюблен в мужчину. И если ради того, чтобы иметь возможность целовать и любить его, нужно окончательно признать себя геем, значит, так тому и быть.

Ему казалось, что до Шерлока в его голове было… ничего. Ровно ничего, он не мог вспомнить, чем жил, как мог жить до него и без него. Он словно очнулся от сна, осознал, насколько пустой была его жизнь и насколько Шерлок своим появлением в ней сделал ее наполненной. 

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, скользя поцелуями по его шее.

— Да?

— В спальню?

— Да, — снова выдохнул Джон, прикусывая губы.

Шерлок нехотя оторвался от своего занятия, аккуратно поднялся и подал руку Джону, помогая ему встать. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, после чего Шерлок коротко поцеловал его, стащил с него халат, отбросив его на пол, и за руку повел за собой в спальню, где упал на кровать, утягивая его за собой и тут же подминая под себя.

Чувствовать его дыхание, ощущать на своих губах его влажные поцелуи, скользить пальцами по его лицу, слышать эти робкие вздохи, видеть в его глазах ответное чувство было просто невообразимо потрясающе.

Не прерывая череду влажных и жарких поцелуев, Шерлок ненавязчиво так завел руки Джона над головой и плотнее прижался своими бедрами к его, что заставило Джона застонать и прогнуться.

— Ревновал меня, значит? — низкий голос Шерлока звучал на грани шепота, вливаясь Джону в каждую клеточку.

— А ты бы на моем месте не ревновал? — прерывисто дыша, спросил Джон.

— Я ужасно ревновал, — Шерлок приподнялся над ним, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Меня? Ты шутишь? Я же самый обыкновенный, просто… просто Джон! А ты…

— Что я?

— Ты невероятный, — выдохнул Джон, высвобождая одну руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в любимые локоны и притянуть его голову ближе. — Ты Шерлок Холмс, — с придыханием произнес Джон заветное имя, закрывая глаза и прикусывая губы от возбуждающих прикосновений Шерлока.

— А это ты — Джон Ватсон. И этого достаточно, чтобы свести меня с ума.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джон, отвечая на очередной глубокий и горячий поцелуй.

Шерлок устроился у него между разведенных бедер и не спешил переходить к делу. Он только почти лениво покачивал своими, доводя Джона до безумия нежными влажными поцелуями и скользящими по почти полностью обнаженному телу прикосновениями. Он наслаждался сейчас близостью с тем, о ком мечтал столько бессонных ночей подряд.

— Почему ты тогда сбежал? 

— Что?

— Почему ты тогда сбежал? — повторил Шерлок, отстраняясь, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Чего ты испугался?

Джон несколько долгих секунд молчал, всматриваясь в зеленый омут глаз почти любовника, прежде чем нашел ответ.

— Себя. И мне все еще страшно. Но желание быть с тобой сильнее.

— Быть со мной... — зачарованно повторил Шерлок, словно пробуя слова на вкус и скользя пальцем по контуру его губ.

— Во всех смыслах. 

Оторвавшись от очередного долгого поцелуя, Джон немного приподнялся, Шерлок тоже, и они, таким образом, оказались оба в сидячем положении. Джон поначалу несмело потянулся к футболке Шерлока, став ее закатывать, но тот дольше ждать просто не мог:

— Смелее, Джон. Сдерживаться вовсе не обязательно.

И тут у него как будто отказали тормоза. Джон резво стянул с него футболку и исполнил, наконец, свое давнее тайное желание: покрыть поцелуями эту безупречную манящую шею, наконец прикасаться к нему, провести ладонями по груди, и, наконец, оказаться в его крепких объятьях, целуя ключицу.

Вдруг Шерлок снова опрокинул его на спину, оказываясь сверху, и одновременно с очередным жаждущим поцелуем вновь сжал его член. Джон в ответ прогнулся навстречу и лишь крепче прижал его к себе одной рукой, второй находя член любовника и сжимая его сквозь плотную ткань.

— А тебе джинсы не мешают? — усмехнулся Джон, прерывая поцелуй.

— Смеешься, да? И в такой ответственный момент! — шутливо проворчал Шерлок, но приподнялся и чуть отсел, стягивая джинсы и отбрасывая их на пол.

— Даже не думал, — вопреки словам, Джон хохотал почти в голос.

— Ну, берегись, пощады не будет, — оскалился Шерлок, вновь наваливаясь на Джона и, держа слово, перешел к делу.

Он скользнул рукой сразу под белье Джона, сжимая член, наслаждаясь зрелищем выгибающегося и стонущего под ним парня, и начал медленно водить рукой по стволу.

— Шер… лок… — только и мог выговорить Джон, ловя ртом воздух: никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного, и его подростковые попытки снять напряжение таким образом самостоятельно не давали и десятой доли такого эффекта. 

Особенно когда Шерлок высвободил свой член и стал ласкать и себя, и его сразу. Это было самое развратное и потрясающее зрелище, которое Джон даже не мог себе представить. Он уже даже не пытался сдерживать стоны, контролировать руки, которыми скользил по телу Шерлока везде, куда только мог дотянуться, обхватывая любовника ногами, прогибаясь под ним и просто растворяясь в ощущениях. И снова и снова не мог побороть искушение поцеловать эти манящие губы. И знаменитый английский писатель — мистер Уайльд — все-таки был не прав. Поддавшись искушению, невозможно побороть его, хочется все больше, больше и больше, пока не задохнешься от взаимности своего желания.

Шерлок ласкал их обоих, ускоряя темп, нашептывая на ухо Джону какие-то нежности, пока тот не смог больше сдерживаться, пока с беззастенчивым стоном не растворился в своей новой вселенной, которую узнал лишь благодаря Шерлоку. Тот присоединился к нему минутой позже, не прерывая единения губ.

Они все еще тяжело дышали, не размыкая объятий. Шерлок нежно поглаживал его по руке, не сводя глаз с его лица.

— Ну, как? — наконец, спросил он.

У Джона вырвался неконтролируемый смешок.

— Обалденно, — он повернул голову к Шерлоку, сжав его руку в своей. — Я и не подозревал, что это может быть настолько… круто.

— Может быть намного лучше, — жарко прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо, касаясь его губами.

— Шерлок… — прошептал Джон, — все было потрясающе, — смущенно улыбнулся он.

— Обожаю твою солнечную улыбку, — признался Шерлок, продолжая обнимать свое сокровище, заполучить которое он боялся и грезить.

«Не так уж и боялся», — ехидно зевнул внутренний голос и удовлетворенно засопел.

В ответ Джон лишь снова потянулся за поцелуем, скользя ладонью по груди любовника.  
В комнате воцарилась уютная тишина. Никто из них не хотел разговаривать, а только лежать и наслаждаться моментом, желая остановить время, чтобы никогда не возвращаться в реальность, за пределы этой квартиры.

Джон сам не заметил, как задремал в объятьях любимого, но проснулся он, когда на циферблате электронных часов на прикроватной тумбочке было 20:31.  
Он осторожно повернул голову и взглянул на задремавшего Шерлока, собственнически обнимающего его поперек груди. Джон вспомнил, как давно хотел увидеть, как он выглядит, когда спит дома, в своей постели, а не сидя за столом в офисе. 

«Мечты сбываются, Джон», — улыбаясь своим мыслям, поздравил он себя, не сводя с любовника завороженного взгляда.

Полуобнаженный, без привычного строгого костюма, сонный, тихо посапывающий, лохматый — просто очаровательно милый. И он — _его_. Его Шерлок Холмс.  
Значит, такое оно — счастье?

***


	13. Глава 13

***

Джон не знал, сколько потрясающих минут он провел, вот так наблюдая за спящим Шерлоком, практически затаив дыхание, когда желание вновь поцеловать его не стало слишком невыносимым. Он осторожно наклонился к его губам, стараясь не разбудить, но вдруг остановился, вновь залюбовавшись. Он вслушивался в его дыхание, и грудь его переполняло счастье. То счастье, о котором он столько читал в любимых книгах, о котором смотрел столько романтических фильмов и слушал в любимых песнях. Он улыбнулся от мысли, что если бы не эти самые песни, он мог никогда не встретиться с Шерлоком, никогда не целовать его, никогда не… Он был уверен, что покраснел, вспоминая, что произошло между ними пару часов назад. 

— Смелее.

Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же улыбнулся. За своими мыслями он пропустил момент, когда Шерлок проснулся и, конечно, заметил его намерения.

— Так и знал, что ты не спишь, — тихо хохотнул он и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, встретился своими губами с его. Они были влажные, теплые, податливые после сна, но требовательные. Как и сильные руки, обхватившие Джона на пояснице. Мгновение, и вот он уже оказался лежащим на Шерлоке.

— Как ты? — спросил Шерлок, неохотно отрываясь от его губ и заглядывая в синие глаза.

— Просто нереально, — улыбнулся Джон, спрятав лицо у него на шее, касаясь ее губами.

— Ммм, — почти проурчал Шерлок, запрокидывая голову на подушке и полностью открывая шею для поцелуев. — Делаешь успехи.

Не переставая улыбаться, Джон прошелся по ней чередой невесомых поцелуев, потом замер, поцеловав нежную кожу под ухом, и тихо спросил, не поднимая глаз на Шерлока:

— А почему сбежал ты?

Шерлок не ожидал этого вопроса. Нет, он знал, что рано или поздно он прозвучит, но именно сейчас оказался к нему не готов. Однако он прозвучал, и заставил его вернуться с седьмого неба от счастья на грешную землю, где в один миг вернулись все его страхи и мотивации всех его поступков, включая упомянутый.

— Шерлок? — его молчание не понравилось Джону: зачем, зачем он спросил! Кто его тянул за язык?

Шерлок аккуратно вывернулся из объятий Джона и подтянулся на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, избегая его взгляда. Что ему сказать? Что вообще он может сказать, чтобы не выглядеть жалко? Но Джон заслуживает честного ответа.

— Прости меня.

— Объясни, что произошло? — Шерлок слышал беспокойство в голосе и снова ненавидел себя за свое бегство.

Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Джон, я просто очень хотел тебя увидеть. Настолько, что послал к черту переговоры, на которые меня отправил брат, и сорвался в аэропорт. Я не хотел тебя подставлять перед всей школой, но ты был слишком великолепен. Я не справился с собой.

— Это были лучшие минуты моей жизни. Ну, на тот момент, — смущенно улыбнулся Джон. — Но я все еще не понимаю, что пошло не так?

— Именно это и пошло не так, Джон, — Шерлок притянул его к себе и обнял поперек груди, целуя в висок. — Я не мог остаться. Я до безумия хотел тебя поцеловать. Я чуть было не совершил эту ошибку, не будучи уверенным, что ты сделал свой выбор.

— Выбор?

— Я хорошо знаю, что значит идти против устоев общества, традиций, элементарно — против воспитания. То, что я могу тебе предложить, далеко не все воспринимают адекватно и считают нормальным. Ты едва ли встречался хотя бы с одной девушкой. Я хотел, чтобы прежде чем ты будешь готов выбрать такие отношения, ты понял, кто ты есть.

— Я был прав, — улыбнулся Джон. — Я тоже много думал об этом. Все действительно было непросто для меня, но с первой встречи ты не выходишь у меня из головы. Буквально ни на минуту. Я пытался этому сопротивляться, но больше не могу и не хочу.

Шерлок резко выдохнул и развернул Джона к себе, чтобы, наконец, взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ты абсолютно уверен?

И Джон неожиданно рассмеялся, вновь утыкаясь носом ему в шею и обнимая за плечи.

— Джон?

— Шерлок, господи, я сейчас лежу у тебя в постели. Обнимаю и целую тебя. Неужели остались еще какие-то сомнения? Я хотел этого не меньше, чем ты. Разве не видишь?

— Вижу. Поверить просто не могу, — улыбнулся Шерлок, прижимая его к себе еще крепче.

— Так, значит, что, эти две недели почти полного игнора на самом деле значили просто время для того, чтобы я принял решение?

— Да. Я знал, что ты поймешь. Я прекрасно понимал, что ты не поцеловал бы меня тогда, в машине, если бы не был заинтересован. Но я видел, что ты еще не готов. 

— Честно говоря, было непросто понять. Но да, ты прав, я действительно был не готов, несмотря на то, что сам тебя поцеловал. Почему сегодня ты решил, что выбор все же сделан?

— Прости, Джон, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — но твое состояние было слишком очевидно. И я далеко не железный, вопреки мнению большинства моих знакомых.

Джон смущенно потерся о его шею носом.  
— Ты действительно казался таким неприступным все эти дни, что я всерьез начал думать, что все испортил, когда сбежал, и ты потерял ко мне интерес.

— Ага, и переключился на Ирэн.

Джон поднял голову и уставился на Шерлока. Тот рассмеялся.  
— Это шутка, Джон. Между нами никогда ничего не было. Мы просто друзья. Кроме того, мужчины — не ее сфера.

— Правда?

— Правда. Ни единого повода для ревности.

— Не представляешь, как я этому рад.

Шерлок притянул его к себе, чтобы снова утянуть в горячий поцелуй. Джон жарко отвечал на него, не помня себя от счастья.

— Так вот, — Джон отстранился, облизывая губы, — если у меня нет повода для ревности, то у тебя тоже.

— В смысле? — Шерлок прищурил глаза.

— В прямом. Теперь мне понятно, почему ты особенно был не в духе, когда видел меня с Дереком.

Джону показалось, что Шерлок готов с ним поспорить, но в итоге он сказал только:  
— Один-один.

— Вот именно. К тому же, он не гей. У него полно девчонок. А я никогда ни с кем не встречался, ты прав. Как-то не до этого было… Вся моя жизнь — это учебники и книги.

— И музыка, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Да, и музыка. А ты?

— Что я?

— Когда ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни? Как это было?

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Мне кажется, я всегда знал это. С ранних лет чувствовал себя белой вороной, без малейшего проблеска интереса к девчонкам.

Джону до чертиков хотелось выяснить хоть что-то о прошлых отношениях Шерлока, но он просто не мог задать этот вопрос прямо: слишком много всего произошло этим вечером, и ему самому нужно было время, чтобы уложить все в голове.

— Не могу сказать, что я осознавал это так же внятно, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что на парней я всегда обращал больше внимания, чем на девушек. С четырнадцати лет. Просто тогда не придал этому значения, уйдя с головой в учебу. Истинную природу одной своей симпатии я понял совсем недавно, уже встретив тебя. У меня были подруги, но дружба ни в одном случае не вылилась во что-то большее. Вероятно, потому что не было никакого желания с моей стороны, — сейчас Джон понимал, что даже к тем девушкам с дискотеки, на которой они были в день рождения Майка, он остался равнодушен.

— Зато желающие были и есть, — скрепя сердце, Шерлок решил проигнорировать откровение Джона о своей симпатии к какому-то другому человеку.

Джон понял, что Шерлок говорит о Мэри, но о ней он не хотел думать и говорить ни секунды, не хотел тратить драгоценное время с Шерлоком на разговоре о девушке, вознамерившейся испортить ему жизнь. 

— Понятия не имею, откуда, веришь?

— Если бы не этот полный удивления взгляд, не поверил бы. Ты не видишь, какой ты. У меня пять лет не было отношений, Джон, и я был уверен, что больше никогда не будет. Но стоило встретить тебя и…

Шерлок не закончил, вновь притянув его для поцелуя и зарываясь пальцами в белокурые волосы. Когда поцелуй прервался, Джон провел ладонью по черным локонам Шерлока и улыбнулся всплывшему в памяти воспоминанию.

— Шерлок.

— Ммм?

— Помнишь, когда я назвал тебя шикарным брюнетом, ты потом еще пытался выяснить, что я имел в виду?

— Такое не забыть.

— Ну… в общем, — замялся он, не переставая улыбаться. — Ты мне сразу понравился. Очень. Безумно. Просто я не был готов себе в этом признаться…

— Это было понятно с самого начала, — Шерлок попытался скрыть несколько самодовольную улыбку, но не слишком преуспел в этом. — В душ?

— Да, думаю, что стоит, — Джон осмотрел себя, потом взглянул на Шерлока. Следы их недавнего занятия остались на белье, простынях и на коже, делая ее липкой местами.

Шерлок встал, подал Джону руку и отвел в ванную.  
— Вот чистое, — сказал Шерлок, доставая из шкафчика и протягивая Джону полотенце.

— Ага, — замялся он, заметив, что Шерлок не торопится покидать ванную. Он не мог оторвать глаз от его груди, желание вновь ощутить прикосновения к этой белоснежной коже, провести по ней пальцами зашкаливало, заставляя его поражаться тому, насколько, оказывается, ему не хватало этого аспекта жизни. Он поспешно отвернулся, чтобы тут же поймать взгляд Шерлока в зеркале.

— Я пойду в ванную для гостей, — конечно, он заметил его смущение, и не собирался оставаться, просто так же не мог оторвать от него взгляд, настолько картина казалась невозможной: Джон здесь, в его ванной, после того, чем они занимались. — Потом можем перекусить.

— Хорошо.

Шерлок напоследок поцеловал его, обхватив его лицо, после чего вышел, взяв с крючка второе полотенце. А Джон открыл воду в душе и еще несколько минут смотрел на свое отражение. В нем он видел совсем другого, нового человека, чьи глаза светятся счастьем и который знает, что ему все по плечу.

***

— Джон, черный или зеленый?   
— Что?  
— Чай.  
— Зеленый.

Джон только что вышел из ванной и застал Шерлока за барной стойкой с заварочным чайником. Он был в домашних штанах и футболке, на лоб спадало несколько влажных после душа локонов, и Джон задался вопросом, как можно оставаться таким потрясающим, даже будучи таким домашним?

Интересно, подумал Джон, каким его самого видит Шерлок? Сам он никогда не видел в себе ничего привлекательного: маленький рост, посредственная внешность, простенький гардероб... Но здравый смысл подсказывал, напоминая один из их разговоров, что для Шерлока все эти вещи не являются важными. 

После душа он переоделся в свою уже давно высушенную одежду, за исключением только куртки, которую только что положил на кресло.

— Проголодался? — спросил Шерлок.

— Есть немного, — Джон подошел к стойке и сел на один из высоких стульев.

— Сэндвич с курицей или с говядиной?

— С курицей.

— Тогда мне с говядиной.

— Интересно, дождь кончился? — Джон посмотрел в сторону большого панорамного окна.

— Не знаю. Грозы вроде бы не слышно.

Джон встал и прошел к балкону, всматриваясь в сумеречное небо за окном сквозь бежевые полупрозрачные занавески. Был уже десятый час, и казалось, что с каждой минутой становилось все темнее. И это так контрастировало с тем ощущением света, который переполнял его душу!

— О чем ты думаешь? — раздался голос Шерлока у него над ухом, когда сам он обнял его со спины, прижимая к себе. — Чай заваривается.

— Ни о чем конкретном, — ответил Джон, — просто мне так… хорошо, и спокойно.

«Наконец-то», — добавил он мысленно и улыбнулся.

Шерлок нежно коснулся губами его шеи, и Джон не смог сдержать тихого стона.

— Мне тоже.

Джон развернулся к нему, обнимая и заглядывая в зеленые глаза, в которые влюбился с первого мгновения.

— Знаешь, так глупо, но мне кажется, что я сплю.

— Даже не надейся на это, — Шерлок сократил остававшееся между ними небольшое расстояние и вновь поцеловал его. Поцелуй был не страстным, не жаждущим, но полным нежности и заботы — тем, чем было так полно его сердце, и что до этого вечера он вынужден был скрывать в себе, боясь навредить жизни Джона. Но, несмотря на все еще актуальные проблемы, которые оставались и возникли теперь, он все равно чувствовал себя счастливым. Счастливым от того, что теперь имеет возможность обнимать и целовать его, дарить всю свою любовь, не таясь.

Откуда-то из-под подушек в районе дивана послышалось глухое жужжание мобильного.  
— Ох, черт, это, наверное, мой, — Джон отстранился и бросился к телефону. — Уверен, это отец, — он нашел, наконец, телефон, который секунду назад перестал звонить, и увидел там восемь пропущенных вызовов. Все из дома. — Он меня убьет. Он же знает, что я работаю до шести.

— Я отвезу тебя, Джон, — Шерлок подошел к нему и взял за руку, чтобы отвести за стол. — Но сначала ты поешь.

— Но…

— Десять минут все равно уже ничего не изменят. Давай, за стол.

— Ладно, — со вздохом Джон снова уселся на барный стул и принялся за сэндвич. 

— Будут проблемы? — спросил Шерлок.

— Думаю, да, но не переживай. Я все улажу.

— Хорошо.

Больше они не разговаривали, молча доедая сэндвичи и наскоро допивая чай. Каждый думал о своем: один о том, что рядом с любовником время летит катастрофически быстро, а другой изо всех сил отгонял от себя мысли вроде «а что будет дальше?», прекрасно понимая, что теперь их жизни усложнятся. Холмс готов был ни от кого не скрываться, но от Джона требовать этого просто не мог, прекрасно понимая вероятную реакцию Ватсона-старшего на подобную новость. Увы, не всем родителям дано принимать своих детей такими, какие они есть.

Как только закончил есть, Джон наскоро собрал все свои вещи в рюкзак и взял куртку с кресла.  
— Я готов.  
— Поехали, — Шерлок взял с тумбочки ключи от машины.

На улице уже совсем стемнело, но небо прояснилось, кое-где даже можно было рассмотреть мерцающие звезды, свет которых пробивался сквозь наслаивающийся туман.

— Да, так поздно я с работы еще ни разу не возвращался, — усмехнулся Джон, усаживаясь в авто и пристегивая ремень.

Как же он счастлив был вновь оказаться в этой машине! Он вспомнил, как скучал по тем моментам, когда ехал куда-то с Шерлоком, и украдкой мечтал ехать в ней не просто пассажиром, а в новом качестве.

Шерлок сел рядом и улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, что ты приехал.  
— И я.  
Шерлок коротко поцеловал его, потом пристегнул ремень и завел мотор.  
По дороге они почти не разговаривали, и тишину то и дело нарушало жужжание телефона Джона.

— Почему ты не ответишь? — спросил Шерлок после четвертого звонка, поворачивая на шоссе, по которому до дома Джона оставалось несколько минут.

— Не знаю, что ему сказать, — вздохнул он. — Лучше поговорю с ним дома.

Джон понимал, что снова придется врать, и уже заранее ненавидел себя за это. Шерлок задумчиво взглянул на него, начиная ощущать чувство вины за то, что из-за него теперь Джона ждут неприятности с отцом.

— Хочешь, я могу с ним поговорить? — предложил Шерлок. — Объяснить, что было совещание или переговоры…

— Нет! — выпалил Джон. — Пожалуйста, не надо… Правда, лучше я сам.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок и сам понимал, что это не лучшая идея, особенно учитывая его совсем не официальный вид. Он притормозил у нужного дома. — Приехали.

— Да… — Джон не спешил выбираться из машины, но начинал чувствовать непонятную неловкость. — Ну, пока?

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, не сводя глаз с Джона, и как только тот отстегнул ремень, он позвал его: — Джон.

— Да?

Шерлок молча притянул его лицо к себе, не в силах удержаться от поцелуя. Джон тоже не желал сдерживаться, вновь не отказывая себе в удовольствии зарыться пальцами в эти локоны, уже подсохшие после душа, и отвечал на поцелуй со всей любовью, которую чувствовал к этому человеку.

— Джон, ты… — Шерлок прервался, заглядывая ему в глаза, и проговорил все быстро, — просто чтобы окончательно внести ясность, ты хочешь быть… со мной? Мы теперь вместе?

— Боже, да, — выдохнул Джон. — Да, да, тысячу раз да! — он сам подался вперед, возвращаясь к поцелую, не тратя ни мгновения на раздумья, давно приняв это решение и желание быть с этим странным, непредсказуемым, сложным и великолепным человеком. Он никогда и ничего еще так сильно не хотел.

Шерлок не мог ничего поделать со своей улыбкой. Еще недавно он мог убедить себя, что это легкое чувство у него в животе и радость от его согласия — это потому что уже несколько лет он был одинок. Однако он давно отбросил это оправдание и признался себе: он влюбился как подросток в этого юнца с синими, как море, глазами. Влюбился не вчера, а в тот майский день, когда догнал этого хулигана, посмевшего поцарапать его машину. Влюбился именно в Джона, а не в призрак Саймона, который давно уже, казалось, исчез с горизонта.

Телефон вновь начал беспрестанно звонить. Джон со стоном оторвался от его губ.  
— Как же мне не хочется сейчас от тебя уходить!   
— Мы увидимся утром, Джон. А сейчас тебе лучше поспешить домой.

  
За этими словами вновь последовал поцелуй, тягучий и не желающий прекращаться, а тишину теперь нарушало лишь прерывистое дыхание двоих, и почти светились счастливые улыбки влюбленных в полумраке салона авто в бликах вечерних фонарей.

***

— Джон, черт подери! Где тебя носило?! — вместо приветствия Джона встретил почти что яростный крик отца, едва он переступил порог. — Почему не отвечал на телефон?!

— Извини, пап, звук, наверное, забыл включить, — тихо сказал Джон, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, доставая телефон из кармана.

— Это еще что такое? — разумеется, Джек Ватсон имел в виду новый телефон Джона. — Откуда? Где старый? Джон, что вообще происходит?!

— Нам выдали на работе, чтобы всегда были на связи, это за счет фирмы, ведь я должен постоянно иметь бесперебойный выход в интернет, а со старого телефона это было сделать нельзя.

— Прекрасная, должно быть, работа, где подростков балуют такой дорогой техникой!

— Пап, извини, что не брал трубку, но ты мог бы перестать на меня орать? — Джон вдруг понял, как же его достал этот родительский контроль!

— А что еще с тобой делать? Выпороть? Да по возрасту уже опоздал с этим. Так, где ты был? — Джек глубоко вздохнул и постарался спросить спокойнее.

— На работе. Были важные переговоры с новыми клиентами, я не мог уйти раньше, — Джон вспоминал последние «рабочие» часы и молился, чтобы отец ни о чем не догадался. Еще он запоздало подумал о том, что ему заранее следовало убедиться, что на видимых местах не осталось никаких следов. — Поэтому отключил звук на телефоне, чтобы не отвлекаться, и забыл включить. Приехал сразу, как только освободился.

— Времени одиннадцатый час! — не унимался Джек. — Существуют же нормы использования детского труда! 

— Существуют, папа, только я уже давно не ребенок! — повысил Джон голос. — Мне не одиннадцать лет!

— И не двадцать один! Тебе всего шестнадцать! Имею полное право переживать.

— Точно, — бесцветным голосом сказал Джон. — Переживать — это твое право. А мое — жить своей жизнью, — он прошел мимо него и скрылся в своей комнате, хлопнув дверью и тут же падая на кровать.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда так яростно ненавидишь свое поведение или сказанные слова, но остановить это не можешь, как и вовремя закрыть рот. Именно это только что произошло с Джоном, который уже спустя минуту глубоко пожалел о том, как только что вел себя с отцом. Сработала защитная реакция, чтобы ненароком не выдать собственной тайны. Он по горло уже увяз во вранье, и не было поводов думать, что в ближайшее время что-то изменится. 

Он не может рассказать ему о Шерлоке. Не может рассказать ему, как влюблен в него, что с этого дня у него начался роман с мужчиной, что был он не на работе, а в его постели, что телефон — никакая не собственность фирмы: Джон понял, что Шерлок так сказал, чтобы он не вздумал отказаться от подарка, ведь они были в некотором роде в ссоре на тот момент. 

Джон даже не хотел представлять себе, что ему устроит отец. Он прекрасно знал его отношение к… подобным вещам, чтобы оставались хоть какие-то сомнения в его реакции. Даже несмотря на то, что Джон был единственным сыном Джека, которого тот безумно любил и баловал с детства. Чудовищное чувство вины перед отцом, нависшее над Джоном, отравляло его радость от того, что влюбленность его оказалась взаимной и у них с Шерлоком, наконец-то, все будет хорошо. Несмотря на переполняющее грудь счастье, Джон чувствовал, что загнан в угол. В голове и в душе бушевал ураган, взрывоопасный коктейль из мыслей и чувств, когда в комнату раздался стук.

Честно говоря, Джон был уверен, что отец либо вообще не пожелает с ним разговаривать, либо войдет в комнату без спроса, чтобы продолжить этот мучительный разговор. Однако тот просто спросил:

— Ты голоден?  
— Нет, — отозвался Джон.  
— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

Джону захотелось приложиться головой о стену. Хорошего настроения как не бывало. Он ожидал чего угодно, но этого подавленного голоса от отца — нет.   
Просидев овощем еще несколько минут, Джон заставил себя встать, разуться и, глубоко вздохнув, выйти из комнаты.

За закрытой дверью кухни горел свет. Джон тихо открыл дверь и замер.  
Отец сидел за столом, спиной к двери, и курил.

— Папа.

Отец немного повернул голову в его сторону, но не ответил.

— Папа, — повторил Джон, садясь на диванчик сбоку от него.

Джек выдохнул дым и посмотрел на сына.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — сказал Джон.

— Не курил. Шестнадцать лет примерно.

— Папа, прости меня, — Джон встал и обнял отца со спины. — Пожалуйста. Я вел себя отвратительно.

Джек Ватсон затушил окурок.  
— Джон, сядь, пожалуйста.

Тот разомкнул объятия и послушно сел на место, уставившись в витиеватый узор на скатерти.  
— Я не сержусь, Джон, — начал Джек. — Но ты не можешь отрицать, что в последнее время с тобой что-то происходит. Мы никогда с тобой раньше не ссорились, ты никогда раньше не вел себя так, как сейчас. И началось все это с того момента, как ты устроился на работу к этому, как его… Холмсу?

— Да, — выдавил из себя Джон, прекрасно понимая, что отец прав. 

— Так вот. Я хочу знать, что с тобой. Лично мое мнение — если работа там так дурно на тебя влияет, то тебе стоит поискать другое место. 

Джон резко поднял взгляд на отца.  
— Нет, папа, ни за что.

— Что тебя там так держит? Или кто?

На миг Джона бросило в жар, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Хорошая зарплата, папа. И бесценный для моего возраста опыт.

— Если цена этого опыта — потеря себя, то эта работа того не стоит. 

— Папа, я — это я, ты преувеличиваешь. Просто эти экзамены, привыкание к новой работе — я просто перенервничал.

— Кстати, что с результатами?

— Пока ничего. Новости будут только через пару недель.

— Ясно.

— Папа, я не хочу с тобой ссориться. Прости меня.

— Я же сказал, что не сержусь. Я действительно переживаю, потому что люблю тебя. Ты мой единственный сын, и мне больно видеть, как ты меняешься не в лучшую сторону.

— Обещаю, что буду следить за своим поведением.

— Хорошо. Но если у тебя проблема, ты мне расскажешь?

— У меня все хорошо, папа, честное слово.

— Если так — тогда ладно. Поужинать не надумал?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Тогда иди отдыхать. Спокойной ночи, — Джек поцеловал сына в лоб и отправился в свою комнату.

А Джон еще некоторое время сидел на кухне, невидящим взглядом уставившись на окурок. До чего он довел отца? Отвратительно. Действительно, пора начинать следить за собой. Отец не виноват в том, что волнуется за него, он не виноват, что он перенервничал из-за экзаменов и из-за Шерлока. Он не заслужил такого отношения.

Джон чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед ним. И пообещал себе исправиться во что бы то ни стало.  
Выпив стакан сока, он вернулся в комнату и обнаружил два непрочитанных сообщения на телефоне.

**Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Джон, как ты? ШХ»

 **Кому: Джон Ватсон**  
«Джон? Как дела дома? Как папа? ШХ»

Он улыбнулся, ощущая, как по телу разливается приятное тепло. Шерлок беспокоится.   
Упав на постель все с той же глупой, по его мнению, улыбкой, он написал ответ:

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Прости, телефон был в комнате. Я говорил с папой. Сначала повздорили, но теперь все хорошо»

Джон отправил сообщение, все еще не до конца осознавая, что между ними _действительно_ начался роман. Уму непостижимо! Он по-прежнему не понимал, что такой мужчина как Шерлок мог в нем найти, но сегодняшний вечер доказывал, что его чувства — взаимны. Невероятно.

Раздевшись, Джон едва успел улечься в постель, когда пришел ответ:

**Кому: Джон**  
«Я рад, что все хорошо. Отдыхай. Увидимся утром. Спокойной ночи. ШХ»

Джон тут же написал:

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Спасибо за потрясающий вечер. Хороших снов»

Спустя несколько секунд пришел ответ:

 **Кому: Джон**  
«Это ты потрясающий. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Сам такой»

 **Кому: Джон**  
«Не спорь со мной. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Это не спор, это констатация»

 **Кому: Джон**  
«Ложись спать. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Я и так уже в постели»

 **Кому: Джон**  
«Жаль, что не в моей. Все, спи. ШХ»

 **Кому: Шерлок**  
«Не то слово. Окей, я сплю. До завтра»

Джон отложил телефон и перевернулся на живот. «Довольный как слон» — теперь он понимал значение этого выражения. Засыпая, он все еще видел перед собой теплую улыбку Шерлока и его полные нежности глаза.

Тем временем, в Южном Кенсингтоне Шерлок тоже укладывался спать, не переставая улыбаться. Он полюбил их переписку еще раньше, но сегодня она вышла просто нереальной, хоть и не слишком продолжительной. И Джон прав — вечер действительно был потрясающий. Но в этом не было его заслуги, это все Джон. Просто невероятно.  
Шерлок категорически запретил себе думать сегодня о проблемах и неоконченной работе, и поэтому, оказавшись в кровати, просто бережно перебирал в памяти воспоминания о последних нескольких часах. 

Когда он вернулся домой после того, как отвез Джона, квартира показалась ему удивительно пустой и даже неуютной, хотя все, что в ней было, начиная от планировки и заканчивая столовыми приборами, выбирал и устраивал он сам. Все дело было в Джоне, и Шерлок тоскливо подумал о том, как бы он хотел, чтобы он переехал к нему, но, увы, в ближайшем обозримом будущем этого произойти не может. 

Мысль о том, что скоро Джону придется уехать в другой город учиться, тоже была запрещена к обдумыванию и отправлена в самый дальний угол Чертогов. Потому что Шерлок ненавидел думать о проблемах, которые, как он был уверен, решения не имеют.  
А давить на Джона и уговаривать его остаться он не планировал. Потому что не считал, что вправе делать это. То, что он по какой-то невероятной причине решил связать свою жизнь с ним, не давало ему права ей распоряжаться.

***

**18 июля 2014 года**

— Джон, что с тобой? Ты просто сияешь! — поздоровалась с ним Джейн, стоило ему переступить порог офиса. — Чего так рано?

— Привет, Джейн! Просто отличное настроение! — Джон бодро прошел на свое место, включил компьютер. — А рано, потому что не усидел дома, не смог дольше спать — такое солнце за окном, так тепло, да и бездельничать не привык, а за время экзаменов и подавно успел забыть, что такое состояние вообще существует!

Джейн рассмеялась.  
— Смотри, не растеряй весь энтузиазм. Шеф придет — мало не покажется.

— А его еще нет? — немного поник Джон.

— Нет, еще нет. Обычно он приезжает в районе одиннадцати. А еще только десять.

— А, понятно. Ну, на месте он или нет, а работы хватает, — отшутился он, вдруг почувствовав себя неловко: не слишком ли очевидно его отношение к Шерлоку? С другой стороны, резонно подумал Джон, если это и так, беспокоиться об этом уже поздно, учитывая его предыдущие выходки.

За просмотром почты пролетело часа два, и Джон так увлекся делом, что не заметил, как прошло время. Он как раз просматривал очередное коммерческое предложение, когда…  
— Всем доброе утро.

В холл вошел Шерлок — нет, поправил себя Джон, не вошел — впорхнул. Как всегда потрясающе красив, со светящимся взглядом, с широкой улыбкой, в шикарном костюме и в белой рубашке, пуговицы на которой преступно сдерживали норовящую обнажить желанный торс ткань. 

«Невозможно быть настолько великолепным», — мысленно простонал Джон, ощущая, как подскочил его пульс от одного вида этого человека.

— Доброе, — улыбнулся он, отчаянно желая его поцеловать в знак приветствия. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — голос секретарши Джейн звучал куда более сдержанно.

— Джон, зайди ко мне, — на ходу бросил Шерлок, на мгновение встречаясь с Джоном взглядом и еле заметно подмигнув.

— Да, — тот едва не подпрыгнул на своем месте.

— Захвати сегодняшнюю почту, — добавил Шерлок, входя в кабинет.

— Минуту.

«Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, черт бы тебя побрал!», — мысленно ругал Джон принтер, пока тот довольно вальяжно выдавал ему лист за листом, ни за что не желая ускорять процесс.  
Когда все десять страниц были, наконец, готовы и горели в руках от высокой температуры печати, Джон собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не броситься в кабинет к боссу, а спокойно туда зайти.

Дверь была приоткрыта, поэтому Джон решил войти без стука, тихо прикрыв ее за собой.  
— Вот письма, которые ты просил, Шерл…

Джон не успел договорить, потому что губы его моментально были взяты в плен, сам он тут же оказался в крепких объятьях, а бумаги из его рук вырвали и бросили на стол. Поцелуй был жарким, объятья — лихорадочными, и внизу живота сладко заныло, напоминая об отголосках вчерашнего вечера.

— Шерлок, — задыхаясь, прошептал Джон, на мгновение прерывая поцелуй. — Кажется, мы не виделись целую вечность.

— Две вечности, — и снова жар и влажность его губ, та же жажда, что мучила и его самого.

Джон с ума сходил от его запаха, от вкуса его губ, от его прикосновений, объятий, от взаимности его собственного желания.

— Шерлок, погоди, вдруг кто-то войдет? — Джон снова отстранился, пытаясь оглянуться на дверь, но не смог, потому что любовник только что опрокинул его на черный кожаный диван. 

— Не посмеют. 

— Оу! — негромко вскрикнул Джон от неожиданности, приземляясь на мягкую кожу.

— Чшш, — оказавшись сверху, Шерлок вновь накрыл его губы своими, не желая прерывать контакт ни на секунду. — Давно мечтал так сделать, — с улыбкой добавил он, продолжая целовать уголки его губ и заводя его руки за голову.

— Насколько давно? — выдохнул Джон, прогибаясь под ним.

— С самого начала.

Робкая улыбка Джона едва успела появиться, но тут же была стерта очередным горячим поцелуем.  
— Не представляешь, с каким трудом мне удавалось держать себя в руках. Думал, что сойду с ума.

— Не может быть.

— Может, — Шерлок еще плотнее прижался бедрами к бедрам Джона, нежно прикусывая за мочку уха, что вызвало резкий вдох.

— Шерлок, остановись, еще минута и я точно буду не в силах сегодня работать, — простонал Джон, вопреки своим словам скользя руками по его спине и с жаром отвечая на новые и новые поцелуи.

Шерлок проигнорировал этот комментарий и продолжал сводить его с ума, когда зазвонил его рабочий телефон. Он не обращал на него внимания, пока в дверь не раздался деликатный стук.

— Мистер Холмс? — позвала его Джейн. — Вы заняты?

«Не то слово», — мысленно простонал Шерлок, отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Да, — ответил он. — Что там?

— Мистер Холмс, ваш брат.

— Пусть идет к черту, — и Шерлок вновь занялся губами Джона.

— Сэр, он говорит, что если вы не подойдете к телефону, он приедет сюда.

— Твою мать, — проворчал Шерлок. — Я понял, спасибо. Пусть повисит пару минут.

Он посмотрел на покрасневшего и улыбающегося Джона.   
— Потрясное начало дня, — тихо хохотнул он. 

— Извини, — Шерлок еще раз легко коснулся его губ своими, после чего нехотя поднялся и помог встать Джону. 

— Твой брат звонит так же вовремя, как мой папа, — усмехнулся тот, поправляя футболку и приглаживая волосы.

— Постараюсь поскорее от него отделаться, — Шерлок вновь взлохматил прическу Джона и прошел за стол, снимая трубку. — Какого черта тебе надо? 

Джон присел на диван и, немного нахмурившись, наблюдал за Шерлоком. Ему было непонятно, откуда между братьями подобная неприязнь. Конечно, Холмс-старший не вызывал в нем и намека на симпатию, напоминая ему бесчувственную скалу, но это он, посторонний человек, а Шерлок приходится ему младшим братом. Какая же кошка могла пробежать между ними?

— Могу ошибаться, но это не твое дело! Ты звонишь по делу или просто вынести мозг? Да, он отключен, и если бы я хотел отвечать на подобную чушь, я бы оставил его включенным. Нет, это вовсе не повод надоедать моему секретарю. Повторяю, у тебя что-то срочное или нет? Почему нельзя по телефону? Знаешь, следи за своей постелью! Ах, да, совсем забыл, там пусто как в твоем холодильнике. Как скажешь. Ладно, когда? Где? Скоро буду, — Шерлок повесил трубку. — Иногда я подумываю о переезде в другой офис. И на другую квартиру. И о смене номеров.

— Кажется, он очень вывел тебя из себя.

— Извини за это, Джон, — Шерлок вновь подошел к нему и обнял, целуя в лоб. — Мне нужно будет уехать, если до трех не вернусь, можешь ехать домой.

— Хорошо, — грустно вздохнул Джон, представив себе невеселую перспективу поездки на автобусе в такую жару. 

— Кстати, твой велосипед внизу на парковке возле поста охраны.

— Правда? — расцвел Джон. — Ты снова починил его?

— Да, только умоляю — будь осторожен! — Шерлок заглянул ему в сияющие глаза, радуясь, что утром не поддался соблазну поспать, а встал пораньше, чтобы свозить его в ремонт.

— Обещаю, — Джон обнял его еще крепче. — Ну, как я выгляжу?

— Ты так мило краснеешь, думаю, мне никогда не надоест за этим наблюдать, — проурчал Шерлок, выпуская его из объятий. — Все в порядке, выходи ты, через минуту я.

— Ладно, — кивнул Джон и пошел к двери, обернувшись. — Удачи.

— Спасибо. Увидимся.

Джон вернулся на свое место, стараясь принять безразличный, даже уставший вид. Шерлок вышел вслед за ним, не прощаясь, лишь бросив секретарю, что вернется сегодня не скоро, если вообще вернется.

Следующие три часа Джон со всей ответственностью принимал и сортировал входящую почту Шерлока, не переставая тщательно следить за своим лицом: уже не один раз он поймал на себе косой взгляд Джейн, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что она все знает. От этого становилось как-то неловко. Он не мог сказать, что слишком переживает из-за общественного мнения, если их с Шерлоком отношения перестанут быть тайной, дело было в другом. А именно в том, что его отец знал, где он работает. А сплетни в таких офисах множатся со скоростью света, так что нужно очень постараться, чтобы остаться в счастливом неведении, даже если ты просто посетитель. А поручиться за то, что Джек Ватсон никогда не окажется здесь, Джон не мог.

Разобрав письма за этот и вчерашний дни, Джон решил немного передохнуть и запустил ICQ. Конечно, там уже мигал желтенький конвертик — сообщение от Майка. 

«И почему он так не любит СМС?», — задался вопросом Джон. — «Не все постоянно сидят в Интернете, как он!»  
  


 **StamFlirt:** Джон, привет! Маякни, как выйдешь в сеть.  
  
 **DrWatson:** Привет!  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Наконец-то! Не прошло и двух часов.  
  
 **DrWatson:** Ну, прости, я тут пытаюсь работать.  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Ладно, трудоголик, ты до скольких сегодня?  
  
 **DrWatson:** Я работаю до шести, но, похоже, сегодня я свободен с трех.  
  
 **StamFlirt:** То есть, уже полчаса как! Давай дуй в наш Мак!  
  
 **DrWatson:** Мне казалось, ты завязал с фастфудом… :)  
  
 **StamFlirt:** Джон! Я обижусь! #ПростоУМеняЛомка  
  
 **DrWatson:** Ладно, скоро буду.  
  


Джон с тоской посмотрел на время. Да, Шерлока дальше ждать явно не было никакого смысла. Видимо, дело, по которому его вызвал брат, помешало ему отделаться от него так скоро, как он рассчитывал. Что ж, ладно. Значит, можно на сегодня быть свободным.

Он выключил компьютер, попрощался с Джейн и, накинув на плечи рюкзак, отправился к посту охраны за любимым велосипедом.

— Ну привет, приятель, — Джон любовно огладил руль велосипеда. — Я соскучился.

— Простите, сэр, это ваш велосипед? — обратился к нему охранник, который только что вышел из будки.

— Да, мой.

— Ваше имя?

— Джон Ватсон.

Охранник сверился с блокнотом и удовлетворительно кивнул.

— Вы всегда разговариваете с велосипедом? — улыбнулся он.

— Нет, сэр, — усмехнулся Джон. — Просто… особые обстоятельства.

— Понимаю. Присматривал за ним в оба, можете быть спокойны, — и мужчина символически указал средним и указательным пальцами себе на глаза, потом одним указательным — на велосипед. — Все как велел мистер Холмс.

— Он просил вас присмотреть за ним? — удивился Джон.

— Точно.

Джон вновь ощутил бешеный прилив благодарности к Шерлоку за заботу.

— Спасибо. Ну, я поехал. До свидания.

— До свидания.

Господи, как же потрясающе было снова мчаться навстречу ветру и от души крутить педали! Правда, теперь Джон не стал надевать наушники и включать музыку: все-таки, он обещал Шерлоку быть осторожным. И был признателен ему за беспокойство. Правда, он все равно проверил тормоз и колеса, прежде чем начать движение. Слишком хорошо помнил, чем закончилась в прошлый раз его безалаберность в этом вопросе.

Подъезжая, он заметил Майка за столиком на летней веранде и тот махнул ему рукой.

— Привет, — Джон спешился и прислонил велосипед к ограждению.

— Привет-привет! Выглядишь… другим. Все наладилось? — подмигнул ему Майк.

— Ну… — Джон прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но, в конце концов, последняя победила, озаряя все лицо.

— О-о-о, даже так, — протянул Майк, делая большой глоток колы через трубочку.

— На самом деле… гораздо, гораздо лучше!

— Выкладывай! Вы сделали _это_? — усмехнулся Майк, откусывая гамбургер.

— Да.

Майк закашлялся.

— Серьезно?! — прочистив горло, воскликнул Стэмфорд.

— Да.

— И… и как оно?

— Извини, Майк, я воздержусь от подробностей, — смущенно улыбнулся Джон, перед глазами которого стояла отчетливая картина того, как _именно_ это было. — Но скажу, что было просто невероятно, потрясающе, фантастически! Вчерашний вечер был лучшим в моей жизни!

— Охренеть… Не думал, что ты решишься все-таки.

— А до этого было непонятно? — Джон вскинул бровь.

— Нет-нет, понятно, просто ты сам говорил, что все это было для тебя не так просто. Ну, теперь, я вижу, вы все выяснили?

— Да, когда у меня уже не осталось надежды, оказалось, что мы были правы: эта «пауза» действительно означала время для меня, чтобы принять решение. 

— Я рад, ты весь сияешь, и улыбаться тебе идет значительно больше, чем хандрить. А что с его уходом с выпускного?

— Причина все та же. Он сказал, что не собирался со мной танцевать, но просто не удержался.

— Как и ты.

— Ну, да. Еще он сказал, что очень хотел меня поцеловать, но в последний момент остановился. Собственно, поэтому он сразу ушел.

— Воображаю реакцию всей школы, если бы это случилось, — хохотнул Майк. — Кстати, ты что, есть не собираешься?

— Нет, не хочется.

— И что думаешь делать дальше?

— Ты о чем?

— Вообще. Отец, учеба в Уэльсе.

Джон нервно взъерошил волосы.

— Насчет отца — знаю только то, что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен об этом узнать. А что касается учебы — я подумываю отказаться от переезда. Просто не представляю, как смогу уехать от него так далеко. От Шерлока.

— Ты говорил ему об отъезде?

— Да, давно уже проболтался. 

— И что он думает?

— Это единственная тема, которую мы негласно обходим стороной. Ясно, что ему это не нравится. Но до сих пор он ничего мне не сказал, не попросил остаться или перевестись. Не знаю. Может, я еще и не поступлю туда.

— Сам-то веришь в это? — Майк закатил глаза. — Из всей нашей параллели ты едва ли не единственный заслуживаешь этого, ты же не вылезал из-за учебников и с факультативов.

— Посмотрим, — вздохнул Джон. — Ну, ты доел?

— Да. И я не наелся.

— Майк, скажи мне, что ты шутишь: чизбургер, биг мак, большая картошка и пол-литра колы — и не наелся?..

— Ладно, ты прав. Смотрю, ты опять на велике, — подмигнул он другу.

— Да, Шерлок снова его починил.

— Главное, чтобы это не стало постоянной статьей его расходов.

— Заткнись, Майк, — проворчал Джон, усмехаясь, и уже собрался сесть на велосипед, когда зазвонил телефон. Он выудил его из кармана: — Алло? 

Майк таращился на его смартфон, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Да, папа, я скоро приеду домой. Сейчас встретились с Майком. Нет, не новый график, просто из-за вчерашней… задержки сегодня дали отгул на вторую половину дня. И я тебя.  
Джон повесил трубку и заметил странный взгляд Майка.

— Что с тобой?

— У тебя чертов шестой айфон?.. Откуда?

— Подарок Шерлока, — пожал плечами Джон. — Свой телефон я разбил, когда упал с велосипеда две недели назад.

— Это я называю «серьезные отношения», — резюмировал Стэмфорд, за что получил тычок от Джона. 

— Папа вчера тоже очень удивился, когда заметил его — спустя две недели.

— И что ты сказал?

— Служебная техника для оперативного выхода в online.

— Умно, — согласился Майк. — Я правда рад за тебя. За вас. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джон. — А как у тебя дела с Синтией?

— Мы не настолько быстрые, как вы, — потупился Майк. — Но, думаю, все идет к тому, что я никогда не захочу ее отпускать. Она хочет познакомить меня с родителями.

— Ого, ничего себе, — улыбка Джона немного померкла. — У вас обоих, хотя бы, есть такая возможность — привести любимого человека домой без возможности нарваться на скандал по этому поводу.

Майк сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ну, кто знает, может быть, твой отец когда-нибудь тоже будет к этому готов?

— Не думаю. Ладно, не будем об этом. Про Мэри что-то слышно?

— Про нее саму нет, наверное, ее планы не сработали. 

— Может, она наконец-то перегорела? 

— Не знаю, перегорела ли она, но Дерек отшил Кристину.

— Вау, — озадаченно нахмурился Джон. — Странно как-то, что так быстро. 

— Не знаю, что у них там случилось, но Дерек был вне себя. Я случайно услышал их ссору, он кричал что-то про переписку, про то, что не ожидал от нее подобного и…

— И что?

— Я сказал, что не слышал про Мэри, но Дерек кричал что-то о том, что «если ей так интересен Джон Ватсон, она может встречаться с ним, и вообще с этого момента она свободна».

— Причем тут я?!..

— Не знаю, но, скорее всего, Мэри имеет к этому отношение.

— Ничего не понимаю. Но я не общаюсь с ее сестрой, видел пару раз всего за последнее время. 

— Не знаю подробностей, говорю только то, что слышал. Ты же работаешь с Дереком, поговори с ним.

— Он уже дня четыре меня игнорирует, — пожал плечами Джон. — Раньше постоянно тусовался в нашем холле, когда у него были перерывы, а теперь не заходит.

— Сколько ты говоришь? Дня четыре?

— Ну да. Примерно так.

— Как раз после их ссоры с Кристиной прошло четыре дня.

— Забавно. Ревность? — Джону до ужаса казалось все это абсурдом: Шерлок ревновал его к Дереку, Дерек ревновал Кристину к нему. Что за бред?..

— У меня других вариантов нет. Вопрос в том, что к этому привело?

— Ладно, попробую поговорить с ним в понедельник. Все, поехали, я обещал папе быть пораньше.

— Ну, давай, пока, не пропадай.

— Куда ж я денусь, — Джон пожал ему руку. — Ты на машине?

— Да, вон водитель стоит через дорогу.

— Сегодня особый случай?

— Нет, отец в отъезде, вот и развлекаюсь, — кивнул ему Майк, направляясь к переходу.

Джон развернул свой велосипед и поехал в сторону дома, размышляя о том, что ему рассказал Майк. Почему у него не бывает, чтобы все было хорошо и просто? Обязательно появляются какие-то проблемы, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся. И что с ними делать, как решать, так сразу никогда почти сказать было невозможно. Ну за что Мэри свалилась ему на голову со своей одержимой манией влюбить его в себя? Да и средства, которые она избирала для достижения своей цели, оставляли желать лучшего. И как во всем этом оказалась замешана Кристина, обязательно нужно будет выяснить. 

До понедельника оставалось целых два дня, а это означало сорок восемь часов без Шерлока. Хорошо, что теперь не нужно придумывать повод для того, чтобы ему написать. Но это не поможет скучать по нему хоть сколько-нибудь меньше.

***

— Я слушаю.

Шерлок только что вошел в клуб «Диоген» и сразу направился в кабинет Майкрофта, который всем своим видом показывал, что ожидание посетителя для него неприятно затянулось.

— Опаздываешь, братец.

Шерлок лишь бросил на него негодующий взгляд, усаживаясь в кресло.

— Никак не мог от него оторваться?

— Я смотрю, тебе покоя не дает моя личная жизнь, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Это наводит меня на мысль, уж не решил ли ты перейти на темную сторону?

— Боже упаси, что ты?

— Просто такой живейший интерес к жизни однополой пары…

— Так все-таки _пары_? — с нажимом уточнил Майкрофт без тени улыбки.

Шерлок закатил глаза и предпочел не отвечать.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. И ты знаешь, что не без оснований.

— Ты меня зачем позвал? Напоминать о моем прошлом?! — хватаясь за подлокотники, ощетинился Шерлок, уже готовый подняться и закончить эту встречу.

— Нет. Я позвал тебя, чтобы подробнее обсудить и скорректировать нашу стратегию. 

— Тогда изволь перейти к делу!

— Я-то перейду, только хотелось бы ждать от тебя как от инициатора всего дела чуть больше внимания и вовлеченности в процесс расследования.

Шерлок отвел взгляд. Он понимал, что брат прав: он действительно все последнее время был занят своими чувствами к Джону, а не расследованием. Которое, собственно говоря, и затеял из-за последнего. Самое время перейти к более активным действиям по всем фронтам. И при этом очень постараться не перейти дорогу Джеку Ватсону.

— Я тебя услышал, — сказал, наконец, Шерлок.

— Надеюсь, что это так, — после короткой паузы ответил Майкрофт Холмс и достал из стола папку с документами. — Вот результаты расследования инспектора Лестрейда, точнее, той его части, которая изначально не входила в планы полиции.

Шерлок взял папку, раскрыл ее и начал внимательно изучать документы.

— Я так и знал, — насмешливо ухмыльнулся Шерлок, не отрываясь от чтения. — Старая добрая схема махинации на все времена — махинация со сбором денежных средств якобы на благотворительность.

— Именно, а на деле — в карман к предприимчивым бизнесменам.

— Жадность их и погубит. Почему 70%?

— Потому что нельзя забирать все 100%? — иронично заметил Майкрофт.

— Если бы они не передавали в благотворительные фонды вообще ничего, даже Скотланд-Ярд что-нибудь да заподозрил бы, — в той же манере ответил Шерлок. — Серьезно, были бы поскромнее — возможно, афера прошла бы для них незамеченной. Однако господа Ранкорн и Клод не отличаются дальновидностью. Они ведь не ожидали, что Лестрейд изымет записи с камер видеонаблюдения в пиццерии?

— Абсолютно верно. 

— И, разумеется, на кадрах вполне четко видно, какая сумма попадала в ящики для пожертвований «на лечение больных детей», и какая в итоге поступала на счета благотворительных фондов?

— Разумеется. Отсюда и следует данное процентное соотношение.

— Уже одного этого хватит, чтобы привлечь их к уголовной ответственности и засадить на несколько лет. С компенсацией ущерба.

— Но?

— Но мы пока не будем этого делать. Пусть потеряют бдительность.

— Ты уверен, что мы не потеряем время? Напоминаю, что от господина Филипса они в курсе твоей частичной, по их мнению, осведомленности об их не совсем чистых делах.

— Уверен, Майкрофт. Пусть так — они в курсе. Но как ты справедливо заметил, степень моей осведомленности им не известна. 

— И это тебе нужно для того, чтобы…

— Да. Пусть засуетятся и проколются еще где-нибудь. Уверен, благотворительность — лишь мазок по поверхности всех их дел. Которые неизменно ведут к Райдеру.

— И чем больше мы узнаем — тем лучше для нас.

— Именно. И они не очень стараются заметать следы своих делишек — так уверены в своем покровителе. Однако и светиться лишний раз тоже не желают — вспомнить только ту историю с увольнением Джона, когда того обвинили в краже денег из кассы. Разумеется, он ничего не брал, и даже сам предложил вызвать полицию. Однако получил резкий отказ. С чего бы законопослушным рестораторам не желать приезда полиции с целью разоблачить истинного вора?

— Может, они всерьез думали, что мальчишка — виновен.

— Либо не хотели привлекать внимание полиции, что вероятнее. И, конечно, они считали его виноватым, потому что его подставили.

— А ты сам настолько в нем уверен?

— Майкрофт! — рявкнул Шерлок, метнув в брата острый взгляд и отбросив папку: несколько листов рассыпались по широкому дубовому столу.

— Нет, правда, ты уверен, что ему можно доверять настолько, насколько ты…

Шерлок молча встал и с твердым намерением избавиться от общества брата направился к выходу.

— Шерлок.

Сказано это было уже совсем другим тоном. Он заставил Шерлока замереть на месте и прикрыть глаза. Только однажды брат говорил с ним <i>так</i>.  
Он стоял к нему спиной, не оборачиваясь.

— Я просто _боюсь_ за тебя. Прости мне эту слабость.

Шерлок лишь немного повернул голову в его сторону. Глубоко вздохнул и тоже без тени раздражения ответил:

— Не стоит. Поверь мне.

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь, — последовала продолжительная пауза, после которой Холмс-старший снова заговорил своим обычным тоном: — Куда ты направляешься?

— Гарри Эванс решил поразвлечься БДСМ, — Шерлок обернулся к нему, продолжая стоять у двери, засунув руки в карманы.

— О, я полагаю, что здесь не обошлось без мисс Адлер. Я прав?

— Абсолютно, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — По пути сюда я получил СМС. Представление уже началось, — Шерлок и без того прекрасно представлял картину происходящего в одной из съемных квартир на Пикадилли-стрит, а красноречивое сообщение от подруги только добавило воображению красок.

**Кому: Шерлок Зануда**  
«Шоу началось. Кажется, скоро мне понадобится новая плеть…»

— Тогда поспеши на него, чтобы успеть на финальный акт.

— О, меня обещали непременно дождаться, — Шерлок открыл дверь кабинета. — Все новости по СМС.

— Жду того же.

— Естественно.

***

**Кому: Шерлок Зануда**  
«Дорогуша, невежливо заставлять ждать нашего гостя»

Шерлок едва успел сесть в машину, как получил это сообщение. Перечитав его еще раз, он ухмыльнулся. Не страшно, что он немного задерживается. Тем продуктивнее получится беседа, раз мисс Адлер располагает большим временем, чтобы довести мистера Эванса до кондиции. Впрочем, Шерлок и без того не сомневался, что сумеет добиться его согласия на все условия.

Он взглянул на часы. Да, похоже, что он не успеет вернуться в офис до трех. Раньше ему было бы наплевать, с ним работали профессионалы, которые не нуждались в постоянном присутствии начальника-цербера в офисе. Не считая Андерсона, но этот страшный сон давно в прошлом. Работа шла и без него, тем более, что большую часть переговоров он все равно вел не в офисе, либо по интернету из любой точки города, либо встречался с партнерами в ресторанах. Он бы даже не задумался о том, что вынужден был уехать с Бейкер-стрит по другим делам, если бы не Джон. После того, как между ними оказались стерты все недосказанности и многоточия, ему, кажется, еще больше стало его не хватать. 

Шерлоку с трудом удавалось осознать, что не нужно больше скрывать от Джона свои чувства, что не нужно подавлять в себе желание обнять его, поцеловать. Разумеется, с началом их отношений определенно пришли некоторые проблемы, но пока Шерлок запретил себе о них думать, в конце концов, старина Тайлер был прав: можно уже _разрешить_ себе быть счастливым.

На светофоре Шерлок притормозил, дожидаясь, пока по переходу перед ним пробегут пешеходы, и бросил взгляд на пассажирское сиденье. Пустое.  
Черт подери, нехватка Джона теперь ощущалась даже в этой машине. 

Холмс достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака смартфон, намереваясь написать ему, но тут зажегся зеленый свет, машины сзади вовсю начали сигналить, и ему пришлось спрятать телефон на место.

«Хорошо, напишу ему после дела».

Спустя десять минут Шерлок прибыл на место. Поднимаясь на нужный этаж, он вспоминал, как пришел сюда в первый раз. Не в качестве участника проводимых здесь сессий, скорее — обзорная экскурсия. Хотя Ирэн несчетное количество раз пыталась уговорить его попробовать. Он отказывался наотрез. Не потому, что ему было противно, не нравилось или он этого не понимал. Проблема была в обратном: он очень хорошо знал и понимал, более того — когда-то в прошлой жизни он с фанатичным пристрастием относился к этому искусству, не исключая практику. Но все это осталось в жизни прежнего Шерлока Холмса, которого нет уже несколько лет. В этой жизни о его прежнем пристрастии никто никогда не знал и не узнает.

Оказавшись на своем этаже, Шерлок не стал звонить в дверь. Вместо этого он просто набрал код на двери и вошел, тихо прикрыв ее за собой. Но как бы неслышны не были его шаги, хозяйка тут же узнала о его присутствии: он не успел даже пройти в гостиную, как распахнулась дверь _помещения_ и появилась Ирэн.

Хоть Шерлок почти всю свою сознательную жизнь считал себя геем, он не мог не воздать должное присущей его подруге магнетической сексуальности. До этого он никогда не видел ее в подобном виде, и сейчас понял, почему она пользовалась таким успехом у тех представителей сильного пола, кого она желала заманить в свое «логово», как она называла эту квартиру. Он всегда считал ее красивой, но то, какой она может быть, просто его поразило. Собранные в тугой пучок волосы, один оставшийся на свободе локон, ярко-красная помада, остро подведенные стрелки, латексное платье-мини с глубочайшим декольте и просто невозможной высоты шпильки. И со стеком в руках.

— Шерлок, только не говори, что решил стать натуралом, — притворно надула губки мисс Адлер, от которой, конечно, не укрылось произведенное впечатление.

— И не мечтай, — подыграл он ей, ухмыляясь и вдруг осознав, что действительно разглядывал ее несколько дольше, чем это положено. — Все готово?

— Если под словом «все» ты подразумеваешь нашего клиента, то да. Он готов давно.

— Ну, с тобой у него не было других вариантов, — Шерлок шагнул к ней и позволил чмокнуть себя в щеку в знак приветствия. — Все, можешь отдохнуть минут пять.

— Справишься? За пять минут? — хитро прищурилась Ирэн, многозначно улыбаясь.

— Да, ты права: слишком долго. Хватит и одной.

Ирэн не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Бедный Джонни…

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— То, о чем ты подумала — не мои методы добывания информации, Ирэн, — впрочем, он всерьез не сердился, прекрасно зная юмор подруги. — Для этого у меня есть ты, — «отомстил» он и тут же получил стеком по плечу.

— Твое счастье, что там сейчас занято, — проворчала Ирэн.

— Фотографии?

— Отправляю, — Ирэн подошла к тумбе, на которой лежал ее Blackberry, и отправила фото Шерлоку. — Можно мне с тобой? — спросила она, откладывая телефон на месте и капризно закусив рукоятку стека.

— Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, — убедившись, что фото пришли, уже серьезно сказал Шерлок и вошел в комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Здесь, как и принято, царил полумрак. Свет был приглушен настолько, что не было толком видно каштанового цвета стен, задекорированных под натуральное дерево. Одна стена была полностью посвящена БДСМ атрибутике, со всеми ее плетьми, кляпами, наручниками и прочим добром. Возле второй разместилась просторная кровать с перекладинами. У третьей было несколько приспособлений бондажного типа. А вот у четвертой пустоту заполнял висящий вниз головой обнаженный человек с завязанными глазами и скованными за спиной руками.

— Ирэн, ты вернулась? — улыбнулся подвешенный.

— Вам разве не говорили, что нарушать субординацию во время сессии недопустимо, мистер Эванс? — Шерлок говорил ровно, спокойно и властно.

Мужчина дернулся от неожиданности.

— Кто здесь?! Что вам нужно? Где Ирэн?! — Эванс начал сильно крутить головой, надеясь, видимо, что таким образом сможет избавиться от повязки.

— Вопрос не в том, кто я. Вопрос в том, кто вы.

— Не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите? — с каждой секундой молодой человек нервничал все больше.

— Хочу спросить, как вы думаете, переслать фотографии вашей супруге по факсу, по e-mail или по почте?

— Какие фотографии?

Шерлок достал свой телефон, открыл присланные Ирэн фотографии, полистал, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Например, как вы висите вниз головой в таком… неодетом виде. Или как молоденькая брюнетка отхаживает вас плетью? Или как вас, прикованного к постели… Мда-а-а… Лучше все вместе. Никак не могу выбрать. Ей определенно захочется всю коллекцию. Да, — протянул Шерлок, — думаю, так будет эффектней.

— Что? Зачем? Почему? Кто вы такой, черт подери?

— Уверен, миссис Эванс будет в восторге. Она же, кажется, увлекается фотографией, и сможет оценить снимки по достоинству. 

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, прошу вас, кем бы вы ни были — не надо!

— Не понимаю, почему вы возражаете. Уверяю, снимки восхитительные.

— Пожалуйста, нет! Кто вы? Что вам нужно?!

— Я знаю, что мне нужно, — Шерлок присел на корточки, более-менее оказавшись с его головой на одном уровне. — Вопрос в том, сможете ли вы мне это дать?

— Чего вы хотите? Меня? — жалобно пискнул тот.

Шерлок не удержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Восхитительное самомнение. Вы всерьез считаете, что не можете предложить ничего кроме своего жалкого тела? И как только мистер Рид это выдерживает? Вы, должно быть, невероятно скучный человек.

— Откуда… откуда вы знаете?

— Вот мы и подобрались к сути моего визита, — Шерлок сделал паузу. — Вы точно не хотите пополнить семейный альбом новыми кадрами?

— НЕТ!

— Что ж, пожалуй, я смогу справиться со своим желанием осчастливить вашу жену. Если вы согласитесь кое-что для меня сделать.

— Что вам нужно?

— Информация. Подробная, детальная, без утаек, информация о вашем любовнике Томасе Риде. Все подробности его махинаций с бюджетом и благотворительностью. Всю подноготную, включая его отношения с невестой. Мотивации, поступки, поведение. Абсолютно все.

— Да мы не настолько близки с ним, я даже не знал, что у него есть невеста!

— Ну-ну, не стоит ревновать. Есть мнение, что это все у него не всерьез, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. 

— Серьезно, мы не так уж часто видимся!

— Это ваша проблема. Даю вам две недели, чтобы обрадовать меня ответами на поставленные выше вопросы. Иначе миссис Эванс в один прекрасный день вместе с утренними газетами получит еще один конверт. А если его найдут ваши дочери? А если руководство банка, где вы имеете честь служить клерком вот уже пятый год?

— Нет!

— Только представьте, что начнется. Вашей безупречной репутации придет конец.

— Я согласен. Согласен на все, черт бы вас побрал.

— Прекрасно, — Шерлок поднялся. — Рад был знакомству. Все, что вы узнаете, перешлете на e-mail, адрес которого получите по СМС. И даже не думайте о том, чтобы заявить в полицию. Иначе фотографии окажутся у вашей супруги еще до того, как вы повесите трубку. Всего доброго.

И Шерлок вышел, вновь прикрыв за собой дверь.

— А говорил «одна минута».

— Как оказалось, мистер Эванс любит поболтать.

Ирэн хихикнула.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь от него там оставил?

— Думаю, тебе снова придется потрудиться, если хочешь довести сессию до логического завершения. Разговор вышел неприятный и его… настроение куда-то пропало.

Ирэн рассмеялась.  
— Ладно. Я выполнила свою часть сделки.

Шерлок изобразил непонимание.  
— Я про Кейт! — уточнила Ирэн, поправив непослушную прядь на его лбу стеком.  
— Я помню, — подмигнул Шерлок и чмокнул ее на прощание. — Спасибо.

***

Джон специально выбрал более длинный путь домой, чтобы заехать в кассы, где продавались билеты на футбольные матчи. Ему до сих пор было стыдно за то, как он отклонил папино приглашение на хоккей, и он очень хотел загладить свою вину еще и за вчерашнее поведение. И еще он был до безумия счастлив, поэтому хотел осчастливить весь мир. Или хотя бы папу, ведь он — его единственная семья. 

Джон привык к этому, любовь отца никогда не давала ему почувствовать себя ребенком из неполноценной семьи. Но иногда он не мог отделаться от понимания, что никогда не узнает, что такое иметь маму. Каково проводить выходные с обоими родителями? Ездить отдыхать? Даже просто ходить по магазинам или сидеть в гостиной по вечерам, шутливо ворча из-за пульта от телевизора? Тоскливо было осознавать, что он лишен того, что так раздражает его знакомых сверстников. Сколько раз он слышал, как «предки достали», или «мама не разрешает переночевать у друга», «скорее бы они свалили в отпуск, я хоть отдохну от них». Видит бог, чего бы он только не отдал, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы просто встретиться со своей мамой, узнать, как звучит ее голос, увидеть, как она улыбается ему, оказаться в её объятьях. Но это было невозможно. У него был только папа, с которым Джон во что бы то ни стало намеревался восстановить хорошие дружеские отношения, какими они были всегда. Как он собирался это делать, не сообщая ему о самой главной перемене в своей жизни, Джон предпочитал не думать.

Оставив велосипед у входа в кассы, Джон вошел внутрь, осматриваясь. Нужная афиша быстро бросилась в глаза: «Барнет & Арсенал, 20 июля». Отец болел за Арсенал уже много лет, поэтому для Джона не существовало вопроса, чем его обрадовать. Удивительно, но в кассе даже оказалось несколько билетов в нужный сектор, несмотря на оставшиеся до матча два дня. Расплатившись, Джон убрал кошелек в карман и вышел на улицу, весь в радостном предвкушении реакции отца на его сюрприз.

Крутя педали по направлению к дому, Джон отдавал себе отчет в том, что отчасти решил устроить отцу поход на футбол и из собственных корыстных побуждений: так он хотя бы как-то скрасит грядущие выходные без Шерлока.

Подъезжая к дому, Джон заметил шагающего с остановки отца и широко улыбнулся, обгоняя его и притормаживая чуть впереди.

— Привет, пап! — Джон соскочил с велосипеда.

— Ого, — улыбнулся Джек Ватсон. — Даже странно видеть тебя при свете дня.

— Я же обещал, что буду рано сегодня, — Джон отвел взгляд, припоминая вчерашнее чудовищное опоздание.

— Обещал, — согласился Джек. — Ну, пойдем домой, я придумал, что приготовлю на ужин.

— Ух ты, и что? — Джон затащил велик на крыльцо и порылся в кармане в поисках ключей.

— Пасту.

— Обожаю, — на момент обернулся Джон, открывая дверь.

— Знаю, — просто ответил Джек.

Похоже, не только Джон сегодня решил обрадовать отца, но и тот абсолютно незаслуженно, по мнению Джона, решил побаловать его самого. Зато, думал Джон, прикрывая входную дверь, этот вечер — отличная возможность исправиться.

***

_**Через пару часов** _

— Билеты на матч с «Арсеналом»? — немного озадаченно спросил Джек Ватсон, держа в руках упомянутый сюрприз от Джона.

— Ну да, я же знаю, что ты их обожаешь, решил тебя порадовать, тем более, ты в воскресенье не работаешь. 

— Все это правда… здорово, — проговорил он, с улыбкой глядя на сына. — Но откуда у тебя деньги?

— Пап, ну я же работаю, в конце концов! Ты и так платишь за все, никогда ни в чем мне не отказывал, так могу я тоже тебя порадовать?

— Спасибо, — тот обнял сына и поцеловал в лоб. — Никак не привыкну, что ты зарабатываешь. Я уже и забыл, когда мы куда-то ходили вместе.

— Значит, будем это исправлять, — твердо заявил Джон, ощущая, как плечи отца расслабились, а сам он прижимал его к себе, даря такое знакомое спокойствие и чувство защищенности, как в далеком детстве.

Джон доедал уже вторую порцию пасты, когда в его кармане звякнул телефон, оповещая о принятом сообщении. Он тут же чуть не уронил тарелку на ковер гостиной, где они с папой расположились, чтобы, не отрываясь от еды, посмотреть какую-то старую комедию по телевизору. Джон знал, от кого сообщение, ведь сам установил этот сигнал только для одного абонента.

— Аккуратнее, Джон.

— Да она чуть не выскользнула, я случайно, — немного нервно хохотнул Джон.

— Кто там тебе звонит? — поинтересовался Джек, не сводя с него глаз.

— Да никто не звонит, оповещение о том, что баланс пополнить нужно, — быстро заблокировав экран, едва успев разглядеть сообщение, Джон поспешил сунуть телефон обратно в карман. 

— Понятно, — все так же глядя на него еще несколько секунд, Джек вернулся к своей пасте.

— Я пойду руки помою, — Джон отставил свою тарелку на кофейный столик и постарался дойти до ванной, а не добежать.

Прислонившись к двери, Джон достал телефон.

**Кому: Джон**  
«Я буквально в паре домов от твоего. Увидимся? ШХ»

Сердце по привычке забилось где-то в горле, обдавая жаром тело с головы до ног. Непослушными пальцами, с трудом попадая по сенсору, Джон набрал ответ:

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Привет! Я не могу выйти сейчас. Сидим с папой, ужинаем…»

Ответ пришел через три секунды после отправки.

**Кому: Джон**  
«А сможешь выйти позже? Я очень соскучился. ШХ»

Господи, он его с ума сведет! Джон лихорадочно перебирал варианты, но ни при одном из них выйти незаметно, без подозрений отца, не получалось. Но если был хоть один шанс встретиться с Шерлоком этим вечером, Джон обязан был его использовать.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Я что-нибудь придумаю. Не уезжай»

Можно будет попробовать, когда отец ляжет спать, думал Джон. Или хотя бы уйдет в свою комнату, тогда можно будет постараться незаметно улизнуть на улицу.   
Снова спрятав телефон в карман джинсов, Джон сделал три глубоких вдоха и вернулся в гостиную. Отец уже начал убирать со стола.

— Наелся? — Джек вопросительно указывал на недоеденную вторую порцию, про которую Джон забыл после СМС.

— Наелся, но с радостью доем, это потрясающе, папа, правда, очень вкусно! — Джон плюхнулся обратно на диван и взял тарелку.

— Хорошо, на здоровье, — посмеиваясь, он понес грязную посуду на кухню.

Джон наскоро доел оставшуюся пасту и тоже поспешил на кухню.

— Я помою, пап, — предложил он.

— Хорошо, а то сегодня весь день на ногах, устал, — сказал Джек, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Пойду отдыхать скоро.

— Сложный день? — спросил Джон, занимаясь посудой.

— Да, расследование, будь оно неладно, которое тянется уже который месяц. И все конца края не видно.

— Расскажешь?

— Давай не сегодня, голова кругом от всей этой противоречивой информации.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — пожал плечами Джон: все-таки отец не очень любил говорить о работе дома, и еще меньше любил рассказывать детали расследований, особенно, по его словам, таких запутанных. — Может быть, иди ложись, я домою и тоже пойду отдыхать.

— Справишься? — шутливо засомневался Джек.

— Боже, папа, мне скоро семнадцать лет, я в состоянии помыть посуду! — картинно закатил глаза Джон.

— Раз так, тогда ладно, — кивнул он, не переставая улыбаться, и подошел к Джону, целуя в висок, — спокойной ночи, сынок.

— Спокойной ночи, пап.

Как только за отцом закрылась дверь его спальни, Джон собрал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не бросить несчастную посуду в раковине и не помчаться на улицу. Но, резонно рассудил он, если вдруг отец встанет ночью воды попить и увидит, что ничего не вымыто, у него появятся вопросы.

«Ночью», — промелькнуло в голове. Ну, он не знал, насколько может затянуться его встреча с Шерлоком, и просто предпочел не рисковать понапрасну. Что-то подсказывало ему, что теперь он всегда будет ходить по лезвию ножа. 

Расправившись с посудой, Джон наскоро вытер руки и, стараясь не шуметь, прошел в свою комнату, чтобы погасить свет, чтобы если что, отец решил, что он лег спать. Он даже обуваться решил на улице. Убедившись, что телефон при нем, Джон максимально тихо подошел к входной двери и взялся за замок, осторожно поворачивая его.

— Джон? Ты куда это в такое время?

Джон чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Проверяю, закрыл ли дверь, — выдал Джон первое, что пришло в голову. — Помнишь, забывал пару раз до этого, — и он направился в свою комнату, безумно радуясь, что решил обуться на улице. В противном случае ему было бы сложно объяснить, почему он проверяет замок на двери в кедах?

— А, понятно. Ну, давай, спокойной ночи, — махнул ему отец и пошел на кухню за водой.

— Спокойной ночи, — Джон прикрыл дверь в свою комнату, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, и включил ночник. Черта с два он сможет выйти так, чтобы не заметил отец. Второй раз попасться у двери означало спалиться по всем фронтам. Неизвестно, когда он вообще заснет.

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, только что прекрасный вечер с Шерлоком у него накрылся.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Прости, Шерлок. Никак не получится улизнуть. Папа не спит»

Не успел он отправить сообщение, как спустя несколько секунд получил ответ:

**Кому: Джон**  
«Что насчет окна? ШХ»

Джон несколько раз перечитал сообщение, чтобы поверить в написанное.  
«Он что, серьезно?!»

Джон подошел к окну, приоткрыл его. В принципе, невысоко совсем. Но вот как он будет карабкаться обратно? С его ростом это будет сделать не так-то прос…

— Джон?

Тот повернул голову на этот знакомый шепот: слева от окна на дорожке между стеной дома и клумбой стоял…

— Шерлок!

— Чшш, — улыбнулся тот. — Отойди-ка в сторону и открой окно пошире.

Джон приоткрыл и отступил от окна, не переставая безумно улыбаться: Шерлок всерьез собрался это сделать?

Долго рассуждать о возможностях этого потрясающе длинноногого создания Джону не пришлось, поскольку Шерлок резко подтянулся на руках и спустя пару секунд уже спрыгнул с подоконника в комнату, поправляя пиджак.

— Хорошо, что у тебя первый этаж.

— Ты сумасшедший, — тихо хохотнул Джон, притягивая его к себе и нежно обнимая.

— Это ты сводишь меня с ума, — жарко выдохнул Шерлок, находя губами губы и погружая его в жаркий поцелуй. 

Джон охотно отвечал на него, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, наслаждаясь его теплом и объятьями. Последнее, чего он ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера — это что Шерлок влезет к нему в комнату через окно. На задворках сознания мелькала мысль, что отец еще не успел уснуть. 

— Шерлок, — Джон мягко отстранился. — Погоди секунду, — он отступил к двери, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, будто никак не мог поверить, что он действительно здесь, и будто иррационально опасаясь, что если он упустит его из вида, то он исчезнет.

Так же не глядя на дверь, Джон нащупал замок и постарался как можно тише запереть ее, умудрившись не привлечь внимание отца, поскольку тот точно еще не спал: из его комнаты доносились звуки работающего телевизора. Еще Джон был рад, что окна папиной комнаты и кухни выходят на другую сторону.

Когда он убедился, что дверь заперта, тихо попытавшись открыть ее за ручку, Шерлок с любопытством осматривался.

— Странно, мне казалось, что подростки обклеивают стены всевозможными плакатами с изображением музыкальных групп, актеров, героев комиксов. А у тебя так…

— Как? — улыбнулся Джон.

— Уютно и по-взрослому, — Шерлок скользнул взглядом по кровати, столу с компьютером, книжному шкафу, где виднелись корешки любимых книг Джона, о которых Шерлок знал из информации на его страничке в Facebook. Действительно, никаких плакатов не было, только пара фотографий в рамках, где Джон был запечатлен с похожим на него мужчиной около сорока лет. 

«Очевидно, мистер Ватсон-старший». Впрочем, знакомиться с ним лично этим вечером в его планы не входило.

— Никогда не любил портить обои, — тихо сказал Джон. — Да и папа этого не одобряет.

— Кстати, похоже, что он все еще не спит. Он нас не услышит? Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.

— Ну, все зависит от нас, — озорно улыбнулся Джон, наслаждаясь аналогичной улыбкой Шерлока, вновь подходя к нему вплотную и крепко обнимая, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Конечно, он понимал, что если отец услышит хоть один звук, то непременно захочет прийти и удостовериться, что с сыном все в порядке. Но в данный момент Джона волновал только Шерлок, скольжение его рук по спине, его дыхание, его неповторимый запах, его близость.  
И то, как он ненавязчиво подталкивал его к кровати. Джон решил схитрить и сам резко отступил назад, чтобы упасть на нее и потянуть Шерлока на себя.

— Ау! — шутливо возмутился тот, приземляясь на Джона.

— Ага, когда ты так делаешь, ты говоришь «чшш!», — тихо хохотнул Джон.

Шерлок приподнялся, удобно усаживаясь на его бедрах, и неспешно стал стягивать с себя пиджак.

— Мне можно, — хитро прищурился он и принялся также неспешно расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах рубашки.

— А мне, значит нельзя? — приподнял Джон бровь в знак вопроса.

— Тебе можно все, — жарко прошептал Шерлок, вновь увлекая его в поцелуй.

Который, впрочем, оказался непродолжительным. Шерлок с тихим стоном оторвался от его губ и продолжил свое занятие.

Джон лежал и не смог бы отвести от него взгляд, даже если бы ему в голову пришла такая нелепая мысль. Его мужчина был просто потрясающим, а свет ночника только добавлял ему загадочности и шарма, которыми тот, конечно, в избытке обладал и при свете дня.  
Как только руки Шерлока добрались до пуговиц на груди, Джон вдруг приподнялся и перехватил его руки.

— Можно мне? — смущенно заглядывая ему в глаза, Джон отчаянно желал исследовать его тело.

— Нужно, — выдохнул Шерлок, вновь даря короткий, но сладкий поцелуй, полный немого обещания.

Джон неспешно расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей, скользил по манящей светлой коже, заворожено наблюдая за движениями своих пальцев и пытаясь поверить в то, что теперь действительно может это делать не только в своих фантазиях.

— Ты потрясающий, — прошептал Джон, вновь роняя голову на подушку, не убирая рук с его обнаженной уже талии.

Шерлок наклонился, прижимаясь к груди Джона, и утянул в умопомрачительный глубокий поцелуй, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам от него. Все эти ощущения были еще слишком новыми для Джона, но он жаждал каждого нового прикосновения, каждого поцелуя, каждого момента, когда их языки соприкасались во время поцелуя, этого чувства, когда его начинал окутывать дурман предвкушения чего-то большего. Он даже сразу не заметил, как начал слегка ерзать под Шерлоком, пока тот не решил прокомментировать очевидное.

— Джон, ты… — начал он, отрываясь от его губ.

— Сам знаю! — отчего-то вдруг стало неловко, хотя это было глупо в свете последних событий, которые связывали его с этим человеком.

— Не надо так нервничать, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, вжимаясь своими бедрами в его.

— Я не нервничаю! — резко выдохнув, соврал Джон.

— Нервничаешь, — Шерлок приподнялся и скользнул ладонью под его футболку. — Успокойся, все хорошо.

— Легко говорить, — проворчал Джон, впрочем, не слишком серьезно, норовя стянуть с Шерлока рубашку.

Тот улыбнулся, позволив ее с себя снять и отбросить на пол к пиджаку.

— И легко справиться с этим, — заговорщически прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо, после чего накрыл его губы своими, пресекая любые попытки продолжить эти ненужные ни одному из них отпирательства. Его собственное тело давно уже ему не подчинялось в присутствии Джона.

Не разрывая поцелуй, он вынудил Джона приподняться, чтобы стянуть с него футболку и отбросить в увеличивающуюся кучу одежды на полу. Потом снова повалил его, уже более настойчиво покачивая бедрами сводящими Джона с ума движениями.

— О, Боже… — выдохнул Джон, когда почувствовал ладонь Шерлока у себя на члене.

— Джинсы не мешают? — сжимая хватку сквозь плотную ткань, поддразнил его Шерлок, припоминая их вчерашний вечер.

— А тебе? — несмотря на безумно отвлекающий фактор в виде ладони Шерлока, ласкающей его член, ему все-таки удалось протиснуть обе руки к пуговице и молнии на брюках любовника и даже с первого раза их расстегнуть.

— Не представляешь, как, — еще раз кротко поцеловав его, тот поднялся, расстегнул и стащил джинсы вместе с бельем сперва с Джона, потом избавился от своих: получилось дольше, поскольку пришлось сперва снимать ботинки.

Когда они оба снова оказались в объятьях друг друга, у Джона будто снесло крышу от нахлынувших ощущений, он, даже не задумываясь, накрыл ладонями эти потрясающие ягодицы, сжимая и лаская их, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею для поцелуев этих ненасытных губ, ловя тихие срывающиеся с них стоны и не сдерживая собственные. Джон был уверен, что если бы не отец за стенкой, он бы давно стонал в голос, задыхаясь от чувств к этому мужчине. 

Он наслаждался пониманием того, что виновник его многодневной бессонницы сейчас ласкает его на постели, где он так долго и, как еще совсем недавно казалось, безнадежно мечтал о нем. И пока Шерлок медленно, но верно толкал его к краю своими ласками, Джон целовал его с каким-то исступлением, почти задыхаясь, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и изо всех сил пытаясь удержать рвущиеся с губ три слова, для которых пока еще было слишком рано.

Шерлок любовался им, наслаждаясь тем, как тело Джона реагировало на каждое его прикосновение или поцелуй, и сам плавился от этой желанной близости. Честно говоря, он не планировал <i>такое</i> развитие вечера, он на самом деле хотел просто увидеться, но, к его удивлению, Джон сам проявил инициативу. Умом Шерлок понимал, что заниматься сексом с несовершеннолетним сыном копа, который спит здесь же в доме за стенкой и которому ты перекрыл кислород в расследовании месяц назад, чертовски паршивая идея. Но остановить себя просто не смог, читая во взгляде Джона то же желание, что сжигало его самого не одну неделю.

За этими мыслями он ускорил темп, не отрываясь от губ Джона, лаская его язык своим в темпе движения рук, и спустя пару минут Джон сорвался в пропасть, одновременно углубляя их поцелуй, что заставило Шерлока с подавленным стоном сорваться следом.

— Ты потрясающий, — на грани шепота снова повторил Джон, продолжая руками перебирать черные локоны.

— Сам такой, — отозвался Шерлок, нежно касаясь губами его шеи. 

Джон хихикнул и приподнял его голову, чтобы встретиться с любимым зеленым взглядом.

— Спасибо за потрясающий вечер, — прошептал он.

— Если бы я знал, что меня здесь ждет, я бы поменьше сидел в офисе.

— Ты возвращался? — немного поник Джон, жалея, что все-таки не дождался его.

— Да, но всего на пару часов и уже много позже трех. Нужно было сделать ряд звонков. Не переживай, мы только что все наверстали, — Шерлок сполз немного ниже и лизнул его сосок, закрепив результат жарким поцелуем. Джон тихо застонал, сильнее вцепляясь ему в волосы.

— Я не ожидал, что ты приедешь, — улыбнулся он.

— Тем лучше, — Шерлок проделал те же манипуляции с другим соском.

Джон потянул его выше, чтобы снова поцеловать. Его губы так быстро стали для него наркотиком, что Джон уже не представлял, каково это — не целовать его. 

Вдруг он услышал, как что-то щелкнуло, и резко разорвал поцелуй, прислушиваясь. Но других шумов не последовало.

— Наверное, папа выключил свет и лег спать, — тихо сказал он, немного расслабляясь.

— Что ж, нам удалось его не потревожить, — усмехнулся Шерлок и потерся носом о щеку Джона, что вызвало улыбку последнего. — Но поспать — это хорошая идея, ты рано встал.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я все знаю, — пожал Шерлок плечами. — Я думаю, мне лучше…

— Нет, стоять! — Джон резво обхватил его коленями за талию, не давая сдвинуться с места и притягивая к себе. — Я тебя никуда не отпущу, — прошептал он. — Останься, пожалуйста.

— Джон, это не потому, что я не хочу остаться, — Шерлок коснулся его губ неожиданно легким поцелуем. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня.

— Их не будет, отец рано уедет на работу. Не уходи.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Здравый смысл в нем просто вопил, что ему необходимо сейчас встать, одеться и уехать домой. Но провести целую ночь, обнимая Джона, было слишком заманчиво, чтобы не наплевать на предосторожность.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок вновь поцеловал его, сперва проведя языком по его нижней губе, потом углубив поцелуй. — Полотенце есть?

Джону не надо было объяснять, _зачем_ , а в душ сейчас было не пойти — слишком шумно.

— Да, на спинке стула, дотянешься? — Джон порадовался, что, вытирая руки, не отнес его обратно в ванную.

— Конечно, — Шерлок кивнул, достал полотенце, привел в порядок себя, потом передал полотенце Джону. Пока Джон оттирал с себя следы их недавнего занятия, Шерлок нашел свои боксеры и белье Джона в куче одежды на полу. Не то чтобы он был против спать без одежды, но, во-первых, он не хотел смущать Джона, во-вторых — он сам чувствовал себя несколько скованно в этой комнате.

«Которую недавно еще можно было назвать детской, да?», — шепнуло подсознание. Шерлок отмахнулся от него: какой теперь был смысл об этом говорить? Назад пути нет, и он ни за что на это не согласится, даже если такой путь появится.

Надев белье, они снова легли, только уже под одеяло. Конечно, эта односпальная кровать Джона не шла ни в какое сравнение с огромной кроватью Шерлока, зато у них был прекрасный повод придвинуться друг к другу и улечься в обнимку. Шерлок устроился позади Джона, обнимая его поперек груди и крепко прижимая к себе.

Странно, но ни одному из них говорить не хотелось, оба просто наслаждались этой неожиданно появившейся возможностью просто побыть вдвоем.

Джон уже почти задремал, когда одна мысль буквально ворвалась в его голову:

— Шерлок.

— Почему ты не спишь?

— Я почти уснул, но вдруг подумал: а где ты припарковал свою машину?

— В соседнем квартале на парковке, не переживай, твой отец ее не заметит.

— Хорошо, — расслабился Джон: он понимал, что отец не знает, на чем ездит Шерлок, но оставлять такие «улики» не хотел. — Твою машину очень сложно не заметить, если она где-то на виду.

— Тебе однажды это удалось, — тихо рассмеялся Шерлок, касаясь губами его макушки.

— О, Боже, — шутливо заворчал Джон, впрочем, улыбаясь и выводя на обнимающей его руке невидимые узоры. — Я был прав. Ты никогда мне этого не забудешь.

— Как я могу заставить себя забыть нашу первую встречу?

Джон не нашелся, что на это ответить, а только перевернулся так, чтобы оказаться с Шерлоком лицом к лицу, и поцеловал его, обхватив ладонями лицо.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он.

— Спокойной ночи, — Шерлок легко коснулся губами его виска и прижал к себе крепче.  
Джон, не глядя, дотянулся до выключателя и погасил ночник.

**19 июля 2014 года**

Резкий стук в дверь заставил Джона и Шерлока буквально подскочить на постели.

— Джон? — раздался из-за двери взволнованный голос отца. — Ты чего снова заперся?

— Ты же говорил, что он уйдет! — прошипел Шерлок, вставая с постели и лихорадочно пытаясь натянуть брюки.

— Должен был! — Джону казалось, что сердце готово выскочить из груди: если отец застанет у него мужчину, будет грандиозный скандал.

— Джон? — вновь окликнул его Джек.

— Пап, я сплю, в чем дело? — Джон попытался унять дрожь в голосе и придать ему сонливости.

— Уже полдень почти! Открой дверь.

Шерлок с Джоном переглянулись. Оба подумали примерно об одном и том же: если сейчас выпрыгнуть из окна, кто-то из соседей или прохожих обязательно это заметит и насторожится. Шерлок уже успел надеть носки и как раз собрался застегнуть только что надетую рубашку, как Джон скомандовал:

— В шкаф.

— Что?

Джон пересек комнату, на ходу натягивая пижамные штаны, и распахнул дверцу высокого шкафа-купе, быстро сдвигая часть вешалок с одеждой вбок.

— Полезай в шкаф!

— Джон, открой!! — голос Джека из-за двери стал жестче.

— Сейчас пап, встаю, почему ты не на работе? — отозвался Джон, умоляюще глядя на дверной замок. 

— Предлагаешь общаться с тобой через дверь?! — Ватсон-старший был явно не в духе.

— Да нет же, конечно, нет, — ответил Джон и повернулся к любовнику: — Шерлок!

— Джон, ты шутишь?! — возмутился Холмс.

— Залезай и умоляю — сиди тихо! — Джон подтолкнул его к шкафу, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось кроме как подчиниться: он понимал, что под кроватью просто не поместится, а больше с глаз Ватсона-старшего было не скрыться никак.

Джон убедился, что Шерлока не видно, прикрыл дверцу шкафа и, прежде, чем открыть отцу, успел на бегу натянуть футболку и бросить оставшийся на полу пиджак Шерлока под одеяло, а ботинки запнуть под кровать.

Сделав глубокий вдох и растрепав волосы, Джон постарался успокоить дыхание и открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, изображая полное недоумение. — В чем дело?

— Доброе, — отец вошел в комнату и осмотрелся.

Джон незаметно скрестил пальцы в надежде, чтобы папе не пришло в голову проверять шкаф.

Простояв с полминуты, Джек тяжело опустился на постель Джона, переплетая пальцы.

— Сынок, это ненормально.

— Что именно? Спать? — немного резковато ответил Джон, усаживаясь на кресло перед столом.

— Я понимаю, что ты учишься и работаешь, все это очень хорошо, но… — Джек Ватсон прочистил горло. — Тебе нужно поискать себе девушку.

Джона будто по голове ударило.

— Чего?! Нафига?! В смысле, зачем мне девушка?

— Потому что журналы и… некоторые сайты — это не жизнь.

Джон задохнулся от праведного негодования.

— Папа, да о чем ты? Я ничего такого не делаю!

— Да, именно поэтому ты начал запираться.

— Папа! — Джону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от одной мысли, что весь этот разговор сейчас слышит Шерлок. — Я это машинально!

— Повторюсь, это ненормально, Джон. Подумай об этом.

Джон просто сгорал от стыда и молчал, понимая, что ничего не может ему возразить: он действительно раньше не запирался, а сейчас не мог сказать, что так уж и не виноват.

— Так почему ты дома? — поспешил он сменить тему.

— Утром почувствовал себя нехорошо, но теперь мне уже лучше, так что сейчас поеду.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джон и замолчал, ожидая, что еще скажет отец, и отчаянно желая, чтобы он вышел из комнаты.

Тот, вероятно, по лицу, прочел его мысли и поднялся.

— Хорошего дня, — и Джек вышел, демонстративно прикрыв за собой дверь в комнату сына.

Шерлок слушал весь этот непродолжительный и напряженный разговор, и его разрывали противоречивые мысли. 

С одной стороны, зачем Джек так давит на Джона? Почему все отцы одинаковые?! Он сам прошел подобное в юности, и сейчас будто снова оказался в том возрасте, когда ему пришлось столкнуться с тем, кто он есть, и с теми, кто был против этого.   
С другой стороны, Шерлок снова начал сомневаться, имеет ли он право вот так присваивать жизнь Джона? Может быть, ему действительно нужна девушка, которая…  
«Нет», — Шерлок помотал головой. — «Черта с два. Никаких девушек! Он мой!»  
И хотя он мог повторить это себе тысячу раз, внутри все равно снова заворочалось нехорошее чувство: вдруг он испортит жизнь Джону и не простит этого себе?

Шерлок услышал, как вновь щелкнул замок комнаты — Джон, вероятно, в отместку, решил снова запереть дверь. Он подождал еще несколько секунд, пока дверца шкафа не распахнулась. Джон просто молча открыл ее, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Прежде чем тот отвернулся, Шерлок успел заметить, что его щеки были покрыты румянцем.

Он вылез из шкафа и обвел комнату глазами в поисках своих вещей. Не нашел. Он хотел заговорить с Джоном, но тот приложил палец к губам и указал на дверь. Шерлок кивнул и присел на кровать — ровно туда, где минуту назад сидел Джек Ватсон.

Они провели в молчании минут десять, пока Ватсон-старший собирался на работу. Как только стихли шаги и захлопнулась входная дверь, Джон бросился к окну, чтобы убедиться, что они остались одни.

— Ушел, — через несколько секунд сказал Джон.

— Извини, Джон, — вздохнув, сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не хотел, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. Собственно, вечером я примерно это и имел в виду, говоря, что мне лучше уйти.

— Это ты прости, что тебе пришлось услышать этот бред, — Джон все еще избегал встречаться с ним взглядом и стал нервно мерить шагами комнату.

Шерлок перехватил его, когда он проходил мимо, и развернул к себе.

— Эй, ну ты чего?

— Не знаю. Как-то все… не так, — Джон тяжело вздохнул и позволил Шерлоку обнять себя.

— Будет сложно — я говорил именно об этом, — руки Шерлока нежно оглаживали плечи Джона, пока сам он вдыхал запах его пшеничных волос. — Наши отношения будут непростыми именно поэтому. Придется скрываться, придется обманывать, даже тех, кого мы любим. Но мы справимся, я тебе обещаю.

Джон и сам осознавал, что с началом новой главы под названием «Шерлок Холмс» его жизнь изменится. И только сейчас он осознал это по-настоящему. Но, прижимаясь к Шерлоку еще крепче, он понимал, что ни за что не хотел бы вернуться назад. Шерлок нужен ему как воздух, значит, придется научиться справляться с трудностями.

Джон немного отстранился, чтобы, привстав на цыпочки, дотянуться до обожаемых губ.  
Оба наслаждались этим неспешным, нежным поцелуем, пока Шерлок, наконец, не прервал его.

— Увидимся завтра?

— Прости, Шерлок, не получится. Идем с отцом на футбол.

— Ага, понятно, ну, тогда до понедельника, — Шерлок еще раз поцеловал его.

— Уже уходишь? — поник Джон.

— Да, Джон. Мы и так уже достаточно рисковали и чуть не попались. 

— Но он же ушел.

— И точно так же может вернуться. Лишние неприятности ни к чему.

— Да, ты прав. Но так не хочется тебя отпускать! — Джон снова обнял его.

— Поверь, мне тоже не хочется никуда идти. Но, помимо озвученных причин, у меня сегодня еще несколько важных встреч, которые я не могу отменить. Ты же знаешь, ты составлял график.

— Да, знал бы… — Джон не закончил фразу и снова уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
Шерлок усмехнулся.

Джон еще раз поцеловал его и отстранился.  
— Пойду выйду первым, чтобы убедиться, что ты сможешь незаметно выйти.

**24 июля 2014 года**

Уже ровно неделя прошла с тех пор, как Джон начал встречаться с Шерлоком. И он поймал себя на мысли, что никогда еще так часто и много не улыбался. Не был счастлив так, как сейчас, рядом с этим человеком. Даже тот небольшой инцидент с отцом в субботу не смог надолго испортить ему настроение, тем более что помирился он с Джеком буквально на следующий день, который они провели на футболе. Совпадение или нет, но даже любимая команда Джека выиграла с разгромным счетом, что не могло не сказаться на его настроении. Конечно, отец еще припоминал ему «журналы и сайты», но Джон решил молча внимать всему, что он скажет, справедливо расценивая это расплатой за свою ложь. В конце концов, Ватсон-старший посчитал, что воспитательный момент затянулся, и заказал им домой пиццу, чтобы отпраздновать победу «Арсенала».

На работе Джон также не бездельничал, продолжая добросовестно помогать Шерлоку вести дела, даже успел выступить на одном собрании, за что заработал очередную одобрительную улыбку босса на людях, и жаркий поцелуй от любовника, когда они остались наедине.

Сегодняшний четверг не предвещал ничего нового и необычного — только череду рутинной, но любимой работы, и короткие встречи с объятьями и поцелуями с шефом между переговорами.

Джон подъехал на Бейкер-стрит и только успел оставить велосипед на парковке, как кто-то подхватил его за руку.

— А вот и ты.

Джон обернулся и буквально расцвел.

— Шерлок, — с каждым днем все сложнее было не бросаться его обнимать при встрече и прощании. — Привет. 

— Доброе утро. Садись в машину и поехали.

— А? Что? Куда? — слегка опешил Джон.

— У тебя сегодня отгул, — улыбнулся Шерлок, открывая машину и усаживаясь за руль.

Джон, все также по-глупому улыбаясь, прошел к машине и сел. Стоило ему захлопнуть дверцу, как его губы вновь были взяты в плен настойчивым и жарким, <i>совсем не утренним</i>, поцелуем.

— Теперь утро по-настоящему доброе, — сказал Джон, отстраняясь и пристегивая ремень.

— Взаимно, — ухмыльнулся Холмс и завел мотор. — Есть пожелания?

— Никаких. Главное — что с тобой.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, выезжая на дорогу, ведущую к пригородам Лондона.

— А как же рабочий день? — спросил Джон.

— Распланировал все время так, чтобы сегодняшний рабочий день превратился в выходной.

— Я безумно рад, — Джон никак не мог перестать улыбаться. — Куда мы едем?

— Я подумал, что мы слишком много времени проводим в помещении.

— На природу? — у Джона округлились глаза. — С ума сойти! Неожиданно!

Они выехали на трассу, Джон включил любимое радио и начал подпевать песням. Шерлок то и дело поглядывал на него, молча улыбаясь. Они почти не говорили, но единение ощущалось в каждом вздохе.

Когда они проехали самую оживленную часть трассы, Джон неожиданно узнал кое-что новое об этой машине: оказывается, у нее была откидная крыша!

— А-а-а! Обалдеть!

— Не знал? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Нет! Это потрясающе! — прокричал Джон, перекрикивая теплый ветер, бьющий в лицо.  
Он сделал музыку погромче и привстал, опираясь руками об оправу лобового стекла.

— Можно же? — все-таки решил он уточнить.

— Конечно.

— Вуууу-хууууу! — прокричал Джон, наслаждаясь тем, как ветер треплет волосы, как солнце яркими бликами путается в завитках любимых черных локонов. Как проносится мимо город. Музыка и скорость — это то, что он обожал в этой жизни больше всего! Ну, кроме босса.

Шерлок рассмеялся и осознал, что настолько счастлив не был еще никогда.  
Спустя полчаса они свернули к небольшой деревушке. Когда Шерлок остановил машину неподалеку от озера, Джон выключил музыку.

— Вау.

— Вылезай, — скомандовал Шерлок, вновь коротко поцеловав его.

Они вышли из машины, Шерлок поставил ее на сигнализацию, и они неспешно пошли по аллее.

— И какой план? — улыбаясь, спросил Джон.

— Честно? — Шерлок взглянул на него. — Не представляю.

Джон рассмеялся.

Был жаркий, солнечный день. Народу вокруг было немного, поскольку в это время все обычно еще на работе. Только редкие студенты и парочки также выбрались на природу, норовя поймать скоротечное в Лондоне лето. 

— Просто я подумал, что было бы неплохо провести здесь пару часов.

— Здесь правда здорово.

Джон шел рядом с Шерлоком и не верил, что они просто так гуляют здесь, за пределами всей той жизни, которая стала такой привычной, хотя еще и невероятно новой для него. Сейчас они шли как настоящая пара, и Джон был счастлив — просто счастлив находиться рядом, и был благодарен Шерлоку за этот внеплановый выходной. 

— Мороженое? — подмигнул ему Шерлок, когда они поравнялись с одиноким ларьком на колесах.

— Клубничное? — уточнил Джон, также подмигивая.

— Естественно!

— Тогда да!

Шерлок взял два ванильно-клубничных рожка и они продолжили прогулку, болтая обо всем на свете и ни о чем конкретном. Когда они доели мороженое, показался велопрокат.

— Шерлок! Давай прокатимся?

— Ты серьезно? Ты реально не устаешь от этого? — Шерлок, привыкший к своей потрясающей машине, не представлял, как можно постоянно передвигаться на чем-то, требующем такой затраты сил.

— Нет, и тебе тоже понравится. Ты же умеешь кататься?

— Да, разумеется. Но не припомню, когда делал это в последний раз. Возможно, это было в твоем возрасте.

Джон рассмеялся.  
— Самое время освежить память!

Джон видел, как Шерлок хотел привести еще доводы и переубедить его, но потом вдруг прошел к прокату и стал оформлять аренду двух велосипедов. 

Следующие часа полтора они катались по велодорожкам, проложенным вокруг озера, переговаривались, шутили, смеялись. Джон сделал вывод, что в юности Шерлок очень неплохо должен был уметь кататься, поскольку держался вполне уверенно, не боялся разгоняться, мгновенно реагировал на выбегающих иногда на дорожки пешеходов, притормаживая и не забывая, впрочем, шепнуть Джону о том, что «только идиоты гуляют по велодорожкам и возмущаются, когда им сигналишь». 

Джон наблюдал за ним, максимально стараясь не отводить от него взгляд, но также стараясь следить за дорогой, ведь он обещал Шерлоку быть осторожнее. А вписаться в дерево на его глазах совсем не входило в его планы. Но он то и дело старался немного отстать от него, потому что, Джон не мог этого отрицать, задница Шерлока просто потрясающе смотрелась на велосипеде.

Наконец, Шерлок свернул с велодорожки к самому озеру, слез с велосипеда и положил его на траву. Джон тоже был не против сделать небольшой привал. Как и в какой момент они оба оказались валяющимися на траве, Джон потом сказать не мог. Все, что его волновало — это Шерлок, подаривший ему такой замечательный и неожиданный выходной.

— Это очень классный день, — Джон улыбался, лежа на траве и глядя на нависающего над ним Шерлока. — Спасибо за сюрприз.

— Спасибо, что ты есть, — тихо сказал Шерлок и накрыл его губы своими, утягивая в нежный поцелуй со вкусом клубничного мороженого. Джон был счастлив, что Шерлок выбрал для остановки место подальше от людских глаз.

— Ай, аха-ха-ха! — Джон пропустил момент, когда Шерлок, не отрываясь от поцелуя, решил начать его щекотать. — Ха-ха-ха, Шерлок, остановись!

— Хм, любопытно, — Шерлок не стал дожидаться, пока Джон начнет вырываться всерьез, поэтому перестал и теперь всматривался в его лицо, прищурив глаза, все так же нависая над ним.

— Что именно? — Джон продолжал улыбаться.

— Говорят, если человек боится щекотки, это значит, что он очень ревнив.

— Для тебя это не должно быть новостью, ты давно все про меня знаешь. Хм…

И Джон вдруг набросился со щекоткой на Шерлока, на этот раз оказываясь сверху, любуясь тем, как потрясающе смотрелись эти темные волосы, разметавшиеся на яркой зеленой траве, и как в локонах то и дело мелькали притаившиеся в них солнечные зайчики.

— Джон! — Шерлок хохотал, пытаясь перехватить его руки, и когда ему это удалось, он сказал: — Один-один.

Конечно, оба они те еще ревнивцы. И щекотка здесь была не при чем.

Сколько еще они так провалялись в чистой мягкой траве, Джон не знал. Солнце пригревало и, будь его воля, он бы остался здесь с Шерлоком насовсем, нежась в его объятьях. При условии, что ночь не наступит, и солнце не закроют тучи. Он не заметил, как за этими мыслями начал улыбаться. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Шерлока, Джон рассказал, о чем думал. Тот тепло рассмеялся. 

— Однажды мы уедем туда, где будет очень-очень тепло, и где ночи гораздо, гораздо короче, чем дни. Вот увидишь.

— Жду с нетерпением, — Джон снова перекатился на него, обнимая ладонями его лицо и целуя: жарко, безумно, почти отчаянно. Он задыхался от чувств к этому человеку, и начал подозревать, что сходит с ума. 

— Не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался.

— Можем постараться максимально продлить его, если хочешь.

— Хочу. Очень хочу.

Они еще немного повалялись и подурачились, когда поцелуй прервался, а потом Шерлок предложил поехать к нему и заказать что-нибудь на ужин.

— Почему не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь? К Анджело, например? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Потому что мне хочется провести время там, где не будет посторонних.

Конечно, Джон согласился. Как могло быть иначе. Назревал очередной потрясающий вечер. И даже думать не хотелось о том, что придется придумывать очередную ложь отцу.

Сдав велосипеды обратно в пункт проката, они отправились назад к машине.  
До города добрались достаточно быстро, не считая небольшого затора на въезде в Лондон. 

Пока Шерлок возился с заказом на ноутбуке, устроившись на диване, Джон листал новости на своем смартфоне.

— Сеть не ловит. Джон, не могу найти номер доставки, не принесешь мой блокнот? — сказал Шерлок.

— Конечно, а где он?

— В ящике стола.

— Сейчас, — Джон встал и направился в ту часть огромной гостиной, которая считалась кабинетом. Он выдвинул верхний ящик, но блокнота там не обнаружилось. 

— Шерлок, верхний ящик или нижний? — еще не договорив вопрос, Джон открыл нижний и тут же забыл, что должен был найти.

На стопке каких-то бумаг и документов лежала фотография — довольно замыленная, ее явно держали в руках не одну сотню раз, но главное было не в ее состоянии — в содержании. Джон взял ее, неверяще всматриваясь в изображенных на ней людей.

Там Шерлок, только несколькими годами моложе, обнимал молодого невысокого паренька со светлыми, как его, волосами. Объятья были явно не дружескими, а счастливые улыбки и горящий взгляд говорили о том, что этих двоих связывали романтические отношения.  
Джону показалось, что его оглушили. Он даже не сразу услышал, что Шерлок его зовет.   
Он медленно, не выпуская фотографию из рук, подошел к Шерлоку. Тот не понимал почему Джон молчит и не отвечает ему, пока не оторвался от экрана ноутбука и не взглянул на него. И пока не увидел, что именно он держит в руках. 

— Джон… — Шерлок поднялся, но все слова будто вылетели из его головы.

— Шерлок, кто это? — как можно спокойнее постарался спросить Джон.

Шерлок молчал. В какой-то момент вся тяжесть его прошлого будто обвалом упала на него, перекрыв кислород в легких. Он осознал, что не трогал эту фотографию уже больше двух месяцев — с того дня, когда встретил Джона. 

— Шерлок? — Джон настойчиво ждал ответа.

— Это неважно, — сорвалось с губ, прежде чем Шерлок понял, как Джон мог расценить эти слова.

Джон кивнул, переводя взгляд на фото, потом в оглушающей тишине положил ее на кофейный стол и направился к двери.

— Знаешь, я должен ехать домой.

— Джон, — Шерлок сделал несколько шагов к нему.

— Не надо, Шерлок, — Джон резко обернулся, и Шерлок вдруг увидел, что такого Джона он еще не знал до этого момента. Он понимал, что этот Джон его к себе не подпустит.

— Я отвезу тебя?

— Спасибо, не стоит. Хочу подышать свежим воздухом, — и Джон, не глядя на него, вышел из квартиры, прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Шерлока стоять посреди огромного холла, сжимая кулаки в полном бессилии.

***


	14. Глава 14

***

Дверь за Джоном давно закрылась, а Шерлок продолжал стоять посреди отвратительно огромной гостиной, пытаясь справиться с тем, что только что произошло. Он никак не мог забыть его глаза, то, как он смотрел на эту фотографию, которая продолжала лежать на кофейном столике. Он ненавидел себя за то, что не смог собраться с силами и все рассказать Джону, который так ждал от него честный ответ. 

Нелепое «неважно», похоже, только что бросило тень на их безоблачное счастье. Что—то теперь сломано и безвозвратно утеряно с момента, как эта ложь сорвалась с его губ. В первую очередь — доверие. Доверие человека, которого он любил, который доверился ему во всем. А он просто не смог рассказать правду о том, что для него значил человек на фото. Насколько это было до сих пор для него на самом деле _важно_ , что, растерявшись, он позволил Джону просто уйти, позволил ему думать о нем плохо.

И снова этот взгляд. Он буквально парализовал его, пригвоздил к полу и не дал сделать ни шагу, чтобы его удержать. Взгляд и внезапно обвалившееся на него прошлое.  
Шерлок нервно потер лицо и взлохматил волосы. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, продолжая гипнотизировать дверь, будто существовала вероятность того, что Джон может сейчас к нему вернуться.

Шерлок подошел к столику и взял фото. Бывали дни, когда он часами мог лежать и смотреть на него, выкуривая одну сигарету за одной. Сейчас его хватило на несколько секунд. Он бросил снимок на диван и направился к балкону, по пути схватив пачку сигарет с подоконника. Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, он закурил, осознавая, что за последнюю неделю, проведенную с Джоном, он не сделал ни одной затяжки. Медленно выдыхая дым в сумеречное ночное небо, Шерлок вспомнил один из вечеров в своей прошлой жизни. Саймон тогда только защитил диплом...

_«— Саймон! Саймон! Прекрати! — Шерлок хохотал, вцепившись в его плечи, пока свежеиспеченный дипломированный юрист кружил его вокруг своей оси, оторвав от пола._

_— Ни за что! — со смехом кричал он. — Мне сегодня можно все что угодно!_

_— О том и речь! Это я должен делать, — продолжая смеяться, Шерлок шуточно пытался вырваться._

_— Ты не слышишь меня из—за своего непомерно огромного эго! Я же сказал — **мне** можно! И я делаю, что хочу!_

_Впрочем, Саймон скоро вновь поставил его на ноги и просто обнял. Шерлок, не переставая улыбаться, крепко прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку._

_— Я очень рад за тебя. Ни секунды не сомневался, что ты получишь «Отлично»._

_— Откуда ты знаешь? Я не сказал тебе оценку._

_— Ну, я же детектив, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Кроме того, твое настроение все сказало за тебя._

_— Это был прикол, балда! — расхохотался он, приподнимая голову навстречу любимым губам._

_Как только томный поцелуй прервался, теперь уже Шерлок подхватил Саймона, чтобы покружить._

_— Аааааа! — шуточно завопил тот. — Нечестно!_

_— А когда мы играли честно? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок._

_— Обожаю тебя! — прошептал Саймон, когда Шерлок поставил его на пол университетского холла._

_— Как насчет тихого уютного вечера? — проурчал Шерлок._

_— Всегда за, — многообещающе улыбнулся Саймон. — Только давай сфоткаемся, все—таки, вряд ли я еще сюда вернусь._

_— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Эй, Руди, — позвал он пробегающего мимо друга и сокурсника Саймона, — сфоткаешь нас?_

_— Конечно, — тот взял протянутую «мыльницу», а Шерлок обнял Саймона. — Ребята, да вы просто светитесь! — хохотнул он. — Жду приглашения на свадьбу._

_— Все может быть, — ухмыльнулся Саймон и лукаво взглянул на Шерлока, щеки которого покрылись еле заметным румянцем._

_— Раз, два, три, — раздался щелчок затвора фотоаппарата.»_

Шерлок сам не понял, как позволил запертым воспоминаниям вновь прорваться наружу и заполонить его память. Он клялся себе не думать, не вспоминать, не мучить себя этой убийственной хроникой разрушенной жизни. Но в какой—то момент просто потерял бдительность. Это все эта ситуация. И фотография, сделанная в тот день. Как ни странно — это был их единственный совместный снимок. Не зря говорят, что с самыми близкими всегда меньше всего фотографий…

Он еще несколько минут постоял, погрузившись в свои мысли, потом выбросил окурок, провожая взглядом улетающий тлеющий уголек и с нелепой надеждой всматриваясь в темноту двора.

Разумеется, Джона там давно не было. А он даже не знает, как он доберется домой. Рассчитывать на то, что он сам в привычной СМС сообщит, что все хорошо, не приходилось. Звонить самому тоже было не лучшей идеей. Шерлок готов был броситься к нему прямо сейчас, снова влезть в окно, уговорить его выслушать то, что он должен был рассказать в ответ на вопрос. Но Шерлок знал, что сейчас Джон не станет с ним разговаривать. Лучше дать ему немного успокоиться и остыть. А завтра он с ним встретится. И очень постарается все уладить, сгладить как—то впечатления от подобного завершения такого прекрасного дня.

Шерлок очень хотел верить, что Джон даст ему шанс объясниться.

***

— Сынок, что случилось? — Джек Ватсон тщетно дергал ручку комнаты сына, которая снова оказалась заперта. 

Когда он был на кухне и готовил ужин, он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, потом раздались торопливые шаги и снова хлопок двери — на этот раз в спальню Джона. Джек окликнул его, но не получил ответа. Он уже хотел пойти спросить, почему сын не поздоровался, когда на сковородке затрещало масло, и он поспешил перевернуть мясо, которое жарил, чтобы оно не пригорело. Однако спустя несколько минут ему все же пришлось отвлечься от приготовления ужина, потому что из комнаты сына раздался грохот, как будто обвалилась полка и посыпались стоящие на ней вещи. Он быстро выключил огонь на плите и поспешил к сыну, вновь натыкаясь на запертую дверь.

— Джон?

Внутри снова послышался звук удара чего—то тяжелого об пол.

Тем временем Джон, тяжело дыша, смотрел на сброшенные им с силой тетради, книги, клавиатуру, мышку и теперь — светильник. 

В голове был просто вакуум. Домой он добрался почти машинально, и то не сразу сел в автобус рядом с домом Шерлока, а прошел пешком несколько остановок, не замечая ничего вокруг, пытаясь наполнить легкие необходимым количеством кислорода. Джон так спешил покинуть Южный Кенсингтон, что чуть не сбил с ног кого—то из жильцов, когда выскочил из дома. В голове не было ни одной внятной мысли. Почти. Причину своего ухода забыть он бы не смог, даже если бы очень постарался. 

Очередные книги полетели вниз с полки, а Джон начал ходить по комнате кругами, обхватив себя руками и вспоминая растерянный взгляд Шерлока, когда тот заметил, что Джон нашел фото. 

«Маленький, наивный идиот!»

Джон смахнул со стола письменные принадлежности и едва не зацепил монитор, когда заметил свое отражение в висящем на стене зеркале.  
«Ну каким надо быть непроходимым дураком, чтобы надеяться на взаимность с его стороны? Все дело в проклятом сходстве! Он со мной только потому, что я похож на того парня с фотки!»

Джон с силой ударил кулаком о стену рядом с зеркалом, от чего оно задрожало. А он-то впервые в жизни поверил, что кто-то заинтересовался им. Джоном Ватсоном, им самим, а не внешностью, напоминавшей о ком-то. Это тот блондин дорог ему и важен, несмотря на сухое «неважно». Он, а не Джон.

— Джон, что происходит? Открой! — вновь послышался взволнованный голос отца из—за двери.

— Отстань от меня! — зло огрызнулся Джон, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. С минуту он всматривался в свое отражение, пока отец тщетно пытался до него дозваться. В глазах щипало, на душе было мерзко от своего поведения, но открыть дверь было выше его сил. Хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю и остаться там, это было бы предпочтительней осознания того, что Шерлок привязан вовсе не к нему. Он всего лишь похож на другого, любимого им, человека.

Отец оставил попытки войти к нему и вернулся на кухню. Джон это понял по звукам, неизменно сопровождающим приготовление пищи. Он был голоден, но знал, что не сможет проглотить и кусочка. Не говоря уже о том, как снова просить прощения за свою грубость.   
Он отошел от двери на непослушных ногах и бессильно упал на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Хотелось выть, орать во все горло о том, как больно было это узнать. Не просто даже узнать — увидеть. Шерлок явно растерялся, когда он задал вопрос о фотографии. Будь это правда неважно, он бы просто объяснил, кто с ним на фото. Но его реакция сказала все за него.

Джон перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Ну как он мог так преувеличить собственную значимость в жизни Шерлока? Очевидно же, что он стал лишь заменой тому парню, так кстати оказавшись похожим на него. Шерлок говорил, что пять лет у него не было отношений. На фото ему как раз на несколько лет меньше, чем сейчас. Он не рассказывал о том, что случилось пять лет назад, но очевидно, что они расстались. И Шерлоку это до сих пор причиняет боль. А ему—то что со всем этим делать и как быть?.. Последнее, о чем он мечтал — это быть для кого-то чьей-то копией. Тем более для человека, в которого он по-настоящему влюбился впервые в жизни.

«Дурак, дурак, непроходимый дурак!»  
Грядущая ночь обещала быть долгой и бессонной. 

Джек Ватсон снова сидел на кухне с тлеющей сигаретой. Кое-как закончив с ужином, он устало опустился на стул, снова задаваясь вопросом, что же происходит с сыном, и что ему с ним делать. Как-то незаметно ситуация вышла у него из-под контроля. Джон так и не открыл дверь, более того — снова был груб, хотя всего несколько дней назад обещал следить за своим поведением. Очевидно, у него были какие-то проблемы, о которых теперь тот ему просто не рассказывал. Хуже всего было то, что Джек никак не мог помочь ему, не зная причин его состояния. Конечно, он предполагал, что, скорее всего, это связано с какой-нибудь девушкой. Но почему Джон не может просто поделиться тем, что происходит у него на душе? Он же тоже был когда-то молод, мог бы найти подходящие слова поддержки. Злился ли он на него? Нет, только бесконечно переживал. Неизвестность всегда пугала Джека, потому что по опыту своему он знал: ничем хорошим она не заканчивается.

**25 июля 2014 года**

«Поговорю с ним в офисе».

Шерлок тоже почти не спал прошедшей ночью. Он многое передумал за эти часы и пришел к выводу, что должен рассказать Джону все, вообще все. В противном случае, он просто не сможет понять, почему он не смог ответить на вопрос вчера, почему это оказалось таким сложным. Он постарается объяснить ему все максимально честно.

Уже на повороте к Бейкер—стрит у Шерлока зазвонил телефон.   
— Майкрофт?

— «Диоген». Сейчас.

— Зачем?

— Новости. Не по телефону. И это срочно.

— Буду через пару часов.

— Что в слове «срочно» тебе непонятно? Поверь, тебя заинтересует.

— Ты не можешь мне просто сказать, о чем речь?

— Нет. Жду.

И брат повесил трубку. Шерлок чертыхнулся и вместо того, чтобы поехать прямо, чтобы припарковать авто возле агентства, развернулся в сторону дороги, ведущей в «Диоген» — клуб-резиденцию брата. Разговор с Джоном не может ждать, но брат недвусмысленно намекнул на что-то важное, что может его заинтересовать. То есть, это наверняка касается Джона.

***

Джон уже четвертый час сидел как в воду опущенный и перебирал входящую в агентство корреспонденцию, то и дело машинально поглядывая на время. Когда он ехал сюда утром, он прокручивал в голове варианты разговора с Шерлоком, как тот будет себя вести и что ему скажет при встрече, но не думал, что его здесь не окажется вообще. На душе было все так же паршиво, из головы не выходила реакция Шерлока на фото. Особенно в груди саднило из-за того, что он просто не пожелал ответить на его простой вопрос.

За ночь Джон немного успокоился, и с неким раскаянием обнаружил устроенный им в комнате беспорядок. Но это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что снова предстояло объясняться с отцом. Процедура, ставшая уже почти привычной. 

Нет, конечно, Джон понимал, что, возможно, повел себя вчера глупо. Возможно, ему не стоило уходить. Но он не мог поступить иначе. Если Шерлок не был готов с ним поделиться правдой о части своего прошлого, значит, он не доверяет ему настолько. А раз так — оставаться не было ни малейшего смысла.

Около половины третьего дня Джон со вздохом встал, чтобы пройтись до автомата за кофе. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно вымотанным, не отдохнувшим и ни на что не способным неудачником. В мыслях творился полный кавардак, и единственное, что оставалось понятным — он вновь хотел обнять Шерлока. Еще лучше — проснуться вчерашним утром или никогда не открывать тот нижний ящик стола в квартире Холмса. Это было наивно, но Джону хотелось как-то спрятаться от навалившегося на него накануне эмоционального груза.

Возвращаясь со стаканом латте на свое место, Джон услышал, как звонит его телефон.  
На какой-то момент сердце замерло, но спустя несколько секунд Джон разочарованно вздохнул, опускаясь на свое место и глядя на экран. «Майк Стэмфорд».

— Да, Майк? Чего? Результаты пришли?! Сейчас посмотрю, спасибо!

Джон сбросил вызов. За своими переживаниями он почти забыл о том, что вот—вот должны были прийти результаты экзаменов. Непослушными пальцами он ввел логин и пароль от личной почты. 

«Боже, вдруг я не поступил? Было бы неудивительно, ведь я думал совсем не об учебе».

В почте было несколько входящих писем, и самым последним — сообщение с результатами экзаменов. Джон глубоко вздохнул и прочел письмо.

_Уважаемый Джон Х. Ватсон,_   
_Рады сообщить Вам, что Вы набрали необходимое количество баллов_   
_Для поступления в 4 из 4 указанных Вами ВУЗов._   
_С полным списком доступных для Вас учебных заведений_   
_Можно ознакомиться, обратившись к приложению в данном письме._

_P.S. Приглашаем Вас в приоритетный для Вас ВУЗ для личного знакомства_   
_В любой день кроме воскресенья до 15 августа с 11.00 до 20.00._   
_О выбранном Вами ВУЗе по итогам знакомства просьба уведомить комиссию_   
_До 20 августа 2014 года._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_   
_Джулия Редмонд_

«Поступил».

Несколько минут Джон просто смотрел в монитор компьютера, пытаясь осознать написанное. Он действительно поступил, и не в какой-то один, а во все четыре колледжа при университетах, включая Уэльский.

— Джон, все О’кей? — обратилась к нему Джейн.

Джон поднял на нее взгляд, будто только что заметил, что весь этот день он был здесь не один.

— А, да… да, все хорошо.

— Ты странный и необычно тихий сегодня, — протянула Джейн, попивая через трубочку молочный коктейль, который принесла с собой с обеда.

— Не выспался просто.

— А ты уже все экзамены сдал?

— Да, давно уже.

— Просто сегодня ты выглядишь так, будто завалил какой-то важный из них, — Джейн пристально смотрела на него, и Джон подумал о том, насколько она на самом деле попала в яблочко, только пересдач на этот экзамен не существовало. — Извини, может быть, я лезу не в свое дело…

— Со мной правда все в порядке, — ответил Джон несколько резче, чем собирался. — Наоборот, я поступил везде, куда подавал документы, — добавил он, выдавив из себя подобие улыбки.

— Понятно, — девушка взглянула на часы в правом верхнем углу монитора. — Жаль, перерыв такой короткий. Знать бы точно, что шефа не будет, я бы улизнула пораньше.

— А как же телефон? Входящие?

— Переадресация, детка, — хохотнула Джейн как раз в тот момент, когда зазвонил телефон. — “SH PR Consulting”, Джейн Уотер, слушаю вас? Оу, да, мистер Холмс. Хорошо, я поняла. Да, все сделаю. До свидания, мистер Холмс.

Она повесила трубку, и Джон только тогда понял, что не дышал все то время, которое Джейн говорила с шефом.

— Черт, — тихо выругалась секретарша. 

— В чем дело? — спросил Джон.

— Холмс недоволен моим отчетом, — удрученно вздохнула она. — Об уходе пораньше можно забыть. Я должна все переделать.

— Он правда был настолько плох? — сказал Джон, только чтобы что-то сказать и не задать тот вопрос, который интересовал его на самом деле: появится ли сегодня Шерлок.

— Не думаю, но спорить с Холмсом нет смысла: во-первых, его никогда не переспорить, во-вторых, мне пока что дорога моя работа, и в-третьих — он не в духе. К тому же, я правда могла что-то перепутать в подсчетах. Перепроверю.

— Ясно.

Джон снова уставился в текст письма от комиссии. Спустя минуту он уже знал, что должен делать. 

— Джейн, на сегодня я закончил работу, — Джон выключил компьютер и, подхватив рюкзак, почти выбежал из офиса, не обращая внимания на полный непонимания взгляд секретарши.

***

— Какого черта я смотрю эту запись только теперь?!

Шерлок сидел в кабинете брата в «Диогене» за столом и был вне себя. Если до этого момента он мог только подозревать причастность Ранкорна к падению Джона с велосипеда, что едва не привело к серьезным травмам, то теперь он получил стопроцентное доказательство в виде видеозаписи.

— Нерасторопный сотрудник, который это пропустил, уже уволен.

— Разве ты не должен все контролировать?!

— Невозможно уследить за всем.

На экране была гостиная в доме Ранкорна—старшего. На диване и креслах расположились Джеймс Мюррей, Шон Ранкорн и Хенри Филипс, увлеченные изучением каких-то документов с фотографиями. 

— Напоминаю, друзья, что мы явно под колпаком, — серьезно заявил Филипс. — Я уже говорил вам, что этот Холмс еще тогда заявился в школу и потребовал отменить исключение Джона Ватсона, угрожая мне разоблачением моих, а точнее — наших, дел с племянником. А теперь, после увольнения мальчишки из пиццерии прикрывают и пиццерии! — он взглянул на Ранкорна. — Совпадение?

— В такие совпадения я не верю, — протянул тот. — А еще меня смущает, что полиция прессует Клода.

— Где он, кстати? — раздался голос Мюррея. 

— Старается не высовываться никуда, ведь формальным владельцем является он, а у полиции возникло много вопросов по благотворительности. Из самого Ярда докапываются. 

— И то, что отец Ватсона — коп, конечно, тоже совпадение? — усмехнулся Ранкорн.

— Как с ними связан Холмс? — вздохнул Филипс. — Причем, не только этот, но и его влиятельный брат.

— Меня больше смущает подросток Ватсон, — продолжал Ранкорн. — Совершенно непонятно, зачем Холмсу все это устраивать ради него?

— Ватсон? — в комнату вошел до этого мнущийся на пороге Ранкорн—младший. — Так у вас проблемы из-за этого маломерка?

— Стив, выйди, мы разговариваем, — строго взглянул на него отец.

— Да брось, правда? Все из—за него? Круто, что на днях я устроил ему веселье! — он уже собрался выйти, как отец остановил его.

— Что ты сказал? Что ты устроил?

Подросток сразу стушевался, но под грозным взглядом отца ему все же пришлось ответить.

— Ну, подкрутил немного велик его, с тормозами что-то намудрил. 

— И что было потом?

— Не знаю, но надеюсь, он как следует с него грохнулся.

Не успел он договорить, как отхватил ощутимую затрещину от отца.

— Болван! Чтобы на пушечный выстрел к нему не приближался!

— Ай, что в этом такого?

— Это я тебе в шестнадцать лет должен объяснять, почему нельзя провоцировать несчастные случаи?! Марш в свою комнату, чтобы я тебя не видел!

Как только ничего не понимающий Стив покинул гостиную, заговорил Мюррей.

— Да, сынок твой, конечно, подлил масла в огонь. Они учились вместе?

— Ну да, — вздохнул Шон. — Только непонятно, что из себя представляет этот мальчишка. И можно ли его использовать.

— Встречался я с ним в офисе Холмса, — ответил Мюррей. — Наглый, борзый, по-щенячьи смотрит на своего шефа, — презрительно скривился он, все еще не простив ему отказа «поужинать».

— А вот это вполне объясняет, почему Холмс—младший так вцепился в меня, не позволив мне отчислить его, — Филипс.

— Если бы кто-то не якшался с его отцом-копом, у нас вообще вряд ли сейчас были бы проблемы, — проворчал Мюррей и поднялся с места. — Откланиваюсь, господа. Держим руку на пульсе. По моим данным, с Холмсом шутки плохи. Однажды ему уже удалось развалить бизнес одной далеко не маленькой компании. 

— Тогда какого черта ты доверил ему делать пиар для своей? — удивился Ранкорн.

— Чтобы появляться в его офисе без подозрений и получать информацию, на что вы оба уже не способны, — он вышел.

— Да… — вздохнул Ранкорн. — Шеф будет недоволен.

Майкрофт нажал на паузу.

— Узнал что-нибудь новое?

— Только то, что младший Ранкорн, а также его дружок Спайк никуда не поступят в этом году. Свяжись с Джонсоном из Минобразования. 

— А по делу? — любезно подчеркнул Майкрофт.

— Думаю, пора заниматься Ридом. Все материалы уже у меня на руках — мистер Эванс очень боится потерять гармонию в своей семье. 

— Как давно они у тебя?

— Получил на e-mail, пока ехал сюда.

— У тебя нет соображений, откуда они могли узнать о том, что однажды ты уже развалил одну компанию? Об этом не было в газетах, это не афишировалось, ты нигде не засветился. Прошло три года — и вдруг эта информация оказывается у Мюррея. Есть идеи?

— Вероятно, в агентстве завелся крот.

— Либо этот крот уже не в агентстве, — невесело улыбнувшись, Майкрофт посмотрел на брата.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался.

— Ну конечно, Андерсон.

— Дай угадаю — ты уволил его громко и с угрозами?

Шерлок многозначительно промолчал, взглянув на него исподлобья.

— Ну ладно, это не главная из наших проблем. Что думаешь о Мюррее? — Майкрофт стоял рядом с Шерлоком, скрестив руки.

— Мюррей получит свое очень и очень скоро.

Майкрофт обратил внимание, что Шерлок уже пятый раз за время их встречи проверял телефон на наличие новых сообщений или звонков.

— Что, счастье длилось недолго? — вдруг резко сменил он тему, выдавив подобие ехидной улыбки.

— Не представляю, о чем ты, — тон Шерлока говорил ровно об обратном.

— А я не понимаю, как из-за этого мальчишки можно было ввязаться в такую рискованную авантюру! И втянуть в нее меня.

Шерлок бросил на него гневный взгляд, после чего встал и пошел к двери, на ходу бросая:

— Так ты обо мне беспокоишься или о себе? — оскалился Шерлок.

— Тебе не кажется, что твои ближайшие планы на Мюррея разъярят его? — проигнорировал вопрос Майкрофт. — Не забывай, у него есть криминальные связи.

— Меня никогда это не пугало.

— Не забывай, чем это однажды закончилось.

Ответом ему послужил лишь громкий хлопок двери.

***

Джон стоял, прислонившись к стенке остановки рядом с междугородним автобусом, который в 15.45 должен был выехать из Лондона в Уэльс. Он так и не дождался Шерлока в офисе. Он не дождался даже звонка. Ни малейшей попытки объясниться. Очевидно, Шерлоку нечего ему сказать. Значит, все правильно. Эта фотография только ускорила то, что неминуемо должно было произойти: Шерлок своим молчанием лишь признал, что Джон не настолько важен для него. И это письмо. Наверное, это знак, что он явно поспешил отказаться от идеи учиться в Уэльсе. Кроме того, ему просто необходимо было уехать, сменить обстановку и спокойно переварить все, что в последнее время произошло в его жизни. И еще постараться не думать о Шерлоке. Одно исключало другое, но здесь он просто сойдет с ума во всем этом. К тому же, если он поедет сегодня, то успеет вернуться назад до возвращения отца с дежурства завтра утром. 

Дорога вообще способствует размышлениям. В дороге можно взглянуть на собственную жизнь несколько со стороны, пересмотреть какие—то поступки, мысли, взгляды на определенные вещи.

Было невыносимо жарко, а в автобусе наверняка душно — Джон не спешил с посадкой, понимая, что сидеть почти без движения придется больше трех часов, если повезет и на дорогах не будет пробок. Он купил билет на самый простой автобус в самом конце салона — на большее просто не хватило денег: все они ушли на билеты на футбольный матч, на котором они были с отцом в минувшее воскресенье. Ему впритык хватало на обратную дорогу. 

До отправления оставалось не больше пяти минут, когда зазвонил его телефон. Пока Джон доставал его из кармана, он понял, что забыл перезвонить Майку и рассказать о результатах. Но это был не Майк.

«Шерлок»

Джон уставился на экран, не вполне доверяя своим глазам. Пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, он все же снял трубку.

— Алло.

— Джон. 

— Да, Шерлок?

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Мы можем встретиться сейчас?

— Нет. 

— Джон…

— Шерлок, я уезжаю. Автобус отходит через пару минут.

— Что? Какой автобус? Куда?

— В Уэльс.

Последовала долгая пауза, в которой Джон сумел расслышать несколько неровное дыхание собеседника.

— Ты не собирался мне говорить, если бы я не позвонил, верно? — наконец, спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, — немного помолчав, обдумывая ответ, сказал Джон, крепко закрывая глаза и вовсе не от палящего солнца. — Не собирался.

— Почему?

— Потому что это _неважно_. Пока, Шерлок.

Джон нажал на отбой, не позволяя себе поддаться сомнениям, которые вызвал в нем обреченный голос на том конце «провода».

«Будь для него это важно на самом деле, он бы нашел за сутки время поговорить со мной. Но он даже не появился в офисе. Все правильно. Все совершенно точно правильно». 

Продолжая уговаривать себя таким образом, Джон сел в автобус, снова достал телефон и надел наушники, включая плеер. Но за всеми своими мыслями едва ли он мог расслышать хоть одну строчку.

***

Шерлок позволил себе две секунды послушать короткие гудки, раздавшиеся в трубке, прежде чем схватил ключи от машины и вылетел из квартиры.

Вернувшись от Майкрофта, он провел пару часов за изучением новой информации, полученной от Гарри Эванса. Компромат получался знатным, как раз то, что им нужно, чтобы прижать Рида, а с его помощью — и самого Райдера. К тому же, не стоило забывать и о Мюррее, который атаковал офис звонками и просьбами назначить встречу, но секретарша имела четкие указания пока его не записывать: вывести его из себя — большая и важная часть плана, и ее нельзя было игнорировать. Мюррей пока даже предположить не может, что рекламная компания уже не просто готова — она отправлена в "The Sun" и ждет сигнала, который в ближайшее время последует от их супер-секретного источника сенсационной информации.

Шерлок собирался пересмотреть запись, которую ему передал Майкрофт. Он, как и брат, понимал важность присутствующих на ней фигурантов дела, поскольку не в его правилах было сбрасывать со счетов пешки, отдавая предпочтения в ходе игры лишь властным фигурам. Но стоило ему только запустить видео, как в его мысли снова прорвался Джон. Он старался весь день быть сосредоточенным, не думать о вчерашней недоссоре, надеясь поговорить с Джоном вечером, раз уж с утра его планы нарушил брат. 

Он даже решил выяснить, пришел ли Джон на работу, чтобы, возможно, увидеться с ним раньше, и позвонил своей секретарше, чтобы это выяснить. Однако в самый последний момент вдруг разозлился на себя за малодушие и придрался к цифрам в ее отчете, с которым было все в полном порядке. После звонка попытался продолжить прорабатывать дальнейшую стратегию расследования, но в какой-то момент все это стало невыносимо. Он терпеть не мог многоточия, стараясь по возможности превратить это недоразумение во внятный знак препинания. Особенно, когда речь шла о чем-то или о ком-то, настолько важном в его жизни.

Шерлок все же позвонил Джону. Чтобы узнать, что тот находится в автобусе, который вот-вот отправится в Уэльс. Потрясающе.

«Доигрался?», — ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос.

Шерлок чертыхнулся, выезжая с парковки на максимально допустимой скорости.  
Джон не должен думать о нем плохо. По крайней мере, не хуже, чем он на самом деле заслуживает.

***

Джон чувствовал, как его начинает укачивать. Он ненавидел автобусы, он ненавидел ездить в конце салона, сидя прямо на чертовом колесе. Его опасения насчет духоты в салоне также оправдались, а еще как назло ему попалось место у окна, которое не открывалось. Память услужливо подкинула ему воспоминание о том, как прекрасны бывают поездки в дорогих автомобилях с откидным верхом. И, разумеется, его мысли предсказуемо улетели по направлению к мистеру на букву «Ш».

«Может, нужно было сказать ему, что я уезжаю только на выходные?», — задавался Джон вопросом, на который не знал ответа. Он понимал, что Шерлок мог воспринять его слова как окончательный отъезд. Но ведь Джон никогда бы не поступил так с ним. Нет, он сегодня именно так и поступил, но ведь речь шла только об одном дне. Это совсем другое, верно?

Поток его мыслей прервала сидящая рядом с ним пожилая женщина.  
— Простите, молодой человек. Не поможете мне разобрать, что тут написано? Оставила очки дома и совсем ничего не вижу.

— Да, да, конечно, — Джон взял протянутый ею билет. — Что именно я должен прочитать?

— Когда мы прибываем, мне нужно знать точное время, чтобы мой сын Лори мог меня встретить. 

— Да-да, так, здесь написано, что мы прибываем в 18.40.

— Спасибо, юноша, большое спасибо! — женщина убрала билет в кошелек, и вновь повернулась к Джону. — Сейчас позвоню ему. Вы знаете, я так рада, что наконец-то увижусь с сыном! Он у меня просто прелесть, и такой негодник в то же время! Живет в соседнем практически городе, а не может найти время на то, чтобы повидать мать, уже два месяца. Два!

— Оу, ну, возможно, он занят на работе? — предположил Джон, параллельно думая, что и Шерлок вполне мог быть занят делом. Но сути возникшей у них проблемы это не меняло.

— Конечно, занят, но это не повод забывать про родителей, — наставительно заявила женщина, и Джон вновь почувствовал укол совести. — Я растила его, забывая о себе и во многом отказывая в собственных желаниях, чтобы сейчас оказаться ненужной. Поэтому знаете, что?

— Эээ, что? — в замешательстве спросил Джон.

— Я просто поставила его перед фактом, что приезжаю! — победоносно хлопнула та в ладоши. — Ему ничего не оставалось… Ничего себе! — она вдруг уставилась в окно автобуса, немного навалившись Джону на плечо.

— В чем дело? — Джон тоже обернулся к окну, чтобы заметить обогнавшую их черную легковушку. Его сердце успело сделать тройное сальто, прежде чем он понял, что, вообще-то, черных машин в Лондоне и окрестностях пруд пруди, а марку этой он даже не успел рассмотреть, потому что слишком поздно посмотрел в окно. Воображение, в свою очередь, нарисовало вполне конкретную, знакомую ему черную машину.

«Интересно, от духоты случаются галлюцинации?»

— Гоняют, черти, — посетовала пожилая дама. — Ни о ком не думают! О чем я говорила?

— О вашем сыне… 

— Да-да, точно. Так вот, когда он женился на этой провинциалке Джуди…

Джон мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, точнее — салон. Какого черта ему вздумалось снимать наушники и вообще подавать признаки жизни до самого приезда в Уэльс? Прерывать поток красноречия соседки было бы грубостью, слушать биографию ее сына Лори — пытке подобно, а изображать заинтересованность — вдвойне.

«Боже, скорее бы хотя бы остановка».

Его молитвы были услышаны спустя двадцать минут, когда автобус остановился на автозаправке. Большинство пассажиров предпочли выйти на свежий воздух, второпях наступая друг другу на ноги.

— Только далеко не расходитесь, мы отправляемся через десять минут, — предупредил водитель.

Джон пропустил вперед нескольких человек, включая свою соседку, после чего стал выбираться с места сам. Оказавшись на воздухе, он остановился рядом со входом в автобус и достал из рюкзака бутылку воды, уже порядком нагревшейся за поездку. Хотелось чего-то ледяного, но денег на новую бутылку не было. Выходя утром из дома, он не планировал никуда ехать. А дома оставалась еще заначка.

Джон успел сделать лишь пару глотков, когда повернул голову влево и заметил в нескольких метрах от автобуса черную Ламборгини Шерлока Холмса. Джон тут же закашлялся, расплескав треть бутылки, и, пытаясь отдышаться, продолжал неверяще краем глаза следить за тем, как из нее выходит ее владелец.

Шерлок был в потрясающе обтягивающих черных джинсах, белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и преступно расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, и в черных фирменных очках. В эту блестящую на солнце черную шевелюру хотелось зарыться пальцами и…

«Черт подери, потрясающий. Просто нереально великолепный!», — мысленно простонал уже пришедший в себя Джон, ощущая, как продолжает бешено стучать его пульс.

— Как тебе поездки на общественном транспорте? — ухмыляясь, спросил Шерлок, подходя ближе. — Не соскучился по климат-контролю?

Джон ничего не мог сделать с улыбкой. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не броситься его обнимать. 

— Да, душновато.

— Может, тогда…? — Шерлок кивком головы указал на стоящую позади него машину.

Джон отвел взгляд.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Пожалуйста, — это прозвучало уже без ухмылки, и заставило Джона вновь взглянуть на Шерлока. Хоть за стеклами темных очков он и не мог видеть его глаз, но почему-то был уверен, что они больше не светятся тем неуловимым блеском, какой он привык в них видеть. Джон сдался.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом сказал он и, подхватив свой рюкзак, пошел на свое место.

«Ладно, для начала уже неплохо», — подумал Шерлок, также незаметно делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем пойти следом и занять свое водительское место.

Когда дверцы машины закрылись, скрывая их от любопытных взглядов пассажиров автобуса и шума автотрассы, наступила неловкая тишина. Джон смотрел прямо перед собой, лихорадочно стараясь унять бешеный стук сердца. И еще кое-какую реакцию своего организма на присутствие рядом этого невероятно сексуального человека.

Шерлок же просто не знал, с чего начать. Никогда у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы начать важный разговор, но сейчас он чувствовал себя студентом на экзамене, к которому не был готов. Спустя минуту обоюдного молчания Шерлок завел мотор и стал выезжать на трассу.

— Как ты? — нарушил Шерлок тишину.

— В порядке, — отозвался Джон.

— Здесь полегче дышится?

— Определенно.

— Джон, мне… — после небольшой паузы начал Шерлок, но вдруг понял, что не хочет вести этот разговор в машине. — Во сколько ты должен быть в колледже?

— К семи вечера, — сказал Джон и добавил: — Я поступил и еду знакомиться с ректором.

— Ясно, — Шерлок на момент прикусил губы, снимая очки. 

Он увеличил скорость. Джон ни о чем его не спрашивал. По правде сказать, в его мыслях был такой хаос, что он просто решил дождаться объяснений Шерлока.

Тот, в свою очередь, через четверть часа свернул на обочину и остановил машину недалеко от выступа, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на реку. 

— Шерлок, если ты хочешь отвезти меня, нужно поторопиться, я не хочу опоздать, — попробовал запротестовать Джон.

— Обещаю, что доставлю тебя вовремя — на час быстрее, чем если бы ты продолжил свой путь на автобусе. Но сейчас, прошу тебя, выйди из машины. Давай пройдемся.

Джон непонимающе взглянул на него, но Шерлок уже отвернулся, выходя из автомобиля. Он выбрался следом. 

Они пошли вперед по тропинке вдоль начинающегося моста.

— Я вижу, что ты не настроен разговаривать со мной, — начал Шерлок.

— Не особенно, ты прав, — ответил Джон.

— Но это явно больше, чем вчера вечером, — заметил Холмс.

— Господи, Шерлок, поставь себя на мое место! — наконец, не выдержал Джон. — Я нашел фотографию, на которой ты обнимаешь другого парня, а ты заявляешь, что это неважно, с кем ты на ней. Я не дурак, я вижу, что фотка старая, ты там выглядишь моложе, но почему ты не мог просто ответить на вопрос? 

Шерлок молчал, остановившись и опираясь руками на перила моста.

— Особенно в твое «неважно» я поверил, заметив наше с ним сходство. Настолько скучаешь по нему, что решил найти кого-то похожего?

— Его давно нет в живых.

Джон задохнулся следующими, готовыми сорваться с губ словами.

— Что? — тупо переспросил он.

— Его давно нет в живых, Джон.

Странно, Шерлок думал, что эти слова, если их произнести вслух, снова отбросят его на пять лет назад, в его персональный кошмар, но, к его удивлению, он продолжал стоять на мосту рядом с потерявшим дар речи Джоном. 

— Боже… — выдавил тот из себя. — Шерлок, прости меня, — и Джон мигом сократил разделявшее их расстояние, чтобы крепко обнять его, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. — Я такой идиот.

— Не надо, Джон, я должен был тебе рассказать, — Шерлок тоже обнимал его, начиная понемногу расслабляться.

— Нет, не должен был, — стоял на своем Джон. — Это я должен был подумать головой, что меня не касается то, что было у тебя в прошлом, но…

— Тебя касается абсолютно все, что происходило и происходит в моей жизни, — прервал его Шерлок. — Вполне логично, что ты, не зная всего, приревновал и сделал свои выводы из недостатка информации. Прости, но я вчера оказался не готов к тому, чтобы вспомнить, что произошло.

— И сейчас не надо, я вижу, что для тебя это тяжело…

— Я все равно хочу поделиться с тобой. И ты прав, я солгал — для меня это действительно _важно_.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно отстранился Джон. — Как… это случилось?

— Мы вели расследование. Не смотри так, я был детективом до того, как уйти в рекламный бизнес, — улыбнулся Шерлок, заметив удивленный взгляд Джона, который только что выпустил его из объятий. — Саймон был моим лучшим другом и напарником еще до того, как мы начали встречаться. Мы начинали как любители, но получалось у нас по-настоящему хорошо, полиция стала обращаться ко мне всякий раз, когда заходила в тупик — а это бывает всегда. В тот раз было так же. Мы распутывали дело о похищении ребенка с целью выкупа. Нам удалось выследить заказчика, и все, что от нас требовалось — сообщить его местоположение полиции: улик на него было достаточно, поэтому формально работа над этим делом была нами завершена.

Шерлок замолчал, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, которого начинало не хватать, повернулся к реке и не заметил, как его руки крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сомкнулись на перильной перекладине. Джон не смел его торопить, он неустанно винил себя в том, что из-за него Шерлоку приходится заново переживать одно из самых страшных событий своей жизни.

— Но я… — Шерлок стоял с закрытыми глазами, опустив голову, отчего несколько непослушных локонов спали на лоб. — Я никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. Таких как я называют «адреналиновыми наркоманами». Саймон уже собирался позвонить инспектору, который официально вел дело, но я не позволил ему. Я хотел взять заказчика лично, тем более что полиция несколько раз упускала найденных нами свидетелей и подозреваемых. Саймон пытался отговорить меня, но я не желал ничего слушать. Тогда он, как и всегда, просто последовал за мной. Мы сели на мотоциклы, которые оставили неподалеку, и стали ждать у выхода одного из ресторанов, делая вид, что просто остановились передохнуть. Когда появился заказчик и сел в машину, мы были готовы. Преследование в машине обнаружили довольно быстро, завязалась настоящая погоня, скорость была немыслимой. В какой-то момент Саймон стал обгонять машину, и когда он поравнялся с водителем, раздался выстрел.

Джон почти не дышал, слушая этот ужасающий рассказ и отчаянно желая чем—то помочь Шерлоку, вытащить его из этого кошмара, но не мог поделать ровно ничего. 

— Шерлок, — Джон положил руку ему на плечо, но сомневался, что тот это почувствовал.

— Ранение было не смертельным, но Саймон потерял управление мотоциклом и… врезался на перекрестке в грузовик. 

Шерлок замолчал, вспоминая, как почти на ходу отбрасывая мотоцикл, бросился к нему, рискуя сам попасть под машину, не веря своим глазам, отказываясь верить в то, что это конец. Саймон еще был в сознании, когда Шерлок рухнул перед ним на колени, осторожно беря его руку в свою. Он жадно всматривался в медленно угасающий взгляд, и ему хотелось орать на весь белый свет о своей боли.

_«— Саймон…_

_— Шерлок, — попробовал улыбнуться он. — Прости, что подвел…_

_— Саймон, тебе скоро помогут, не валяй дурака!_

_— Это было лучшее время в моей жизни, время с тобой._

_— Прекрати! — Шерлок прижал его руку к губам, всматриваясь в полный страха взгляд. — Слышишь? Не смей думать о смерти!_

_— Мне страшно, Шерлок, — вдруг его рука вцепилась в руку Шерлока. — Не отходи от меня, пожалуйста, я не хочу вот так… среди незнакомцев… будь рядом…_

_— Саймон…»_

Шерлок помнил этот страх в его глазах, помнил, как несколько человек пытались его оттащить от тела Саймона, когда остекленел его взгляд, помнил кровь на асфальте — «шлемы же для идиотов»! И еще он помнил разрастающуюся с каждой секундой пустоту.

— Через несколько минут он умер, — проговорил Шерлок, открывая глаза и глядя вдаль. — И виноват в этом был только я.

— Шерлок, не надо, это был несчастный случай, — попытался успокоить его Джон, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Увы, Джон. И ты прекрасно это понимаешь. Если бы мы просто сообщили в полицию, ничего бы этого не случилось. 

— А преступников поймали? — Джон отчаянно хотел сменить тему ради блага Шерлока.

— Да, на следующий день, но уже без меня. Мне потом рассказали, что их взяли, как полиции помогла собранная нами информация, что ребенка вызволили. Все закончилось хорошо. Но с тех пор я никогда и ни в чем больше не участвовал.

— Шерлок, — позвал его Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него, и у Джона сжалось сердце. Ну как он мог допустить, чтобы этот лучезарный взгляд наполнился такой болью? Джон снова шагнул к нему и обнял настолько крепко, насколько только мог. 

— Прости меня, — снова сказал Джон. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты заново переживал это.

— Все хорошо, Джон, — Шерлок вновь обнял его, ощущая, как будто с его души свалился огромный камень. — На самом деле мне стало легче, после того как я рассказал обо всем вслух. Я ни разу не говорил об этом с того самого дня.

Джон был поражен, насколько Шерлок ему на самом деле доверяет.

— Что касается вашего сходства, — вновь заговорил Шерлок, — то неужели ты думаешь, что за все это время я встречал мало симпатичных молодых людей со светлыми волосами и такого же роста и комплекции? — Джон пожал плечами, что вызвало улыбку Шерлока. — Немало, Джон. Но особенным оказался только ты.

Джону отчаянно захотелось его поцеловать. Но они стояли на обочине оживленной трассы, поэтому он решил оставить это желание до машины. 

— Вы с Саймоном похожи только на первый взгляд. Но я-то вижу ваши различия. — Шерлок крепче стиснул Джона в объятьях. — Поэтому даже не думай, что ты — замена кому бы то ни было. Ты — это ты. Я с тобой, потому что хочу быть именно _с тобой_.

Джон потерся носом о его плечо и тихо заурчал, изображая кота.  
Шерлок тихо усмехнулся.  
— Ну что, в машину?  
— Боже, да, — выдохнул Джон и сам за руку потянул Шерлока к оставшейся чуть позади Ламборгини.  
  
Как только захлопнулись дверцы, Джон притянул Шерлока к себе. Целовать его снова было потрясающе: жарко, нежно, до нехватки воздуха в легких. Снова пропускать сквозь пальцы его волосы, позволяя локонам струиться в них как волны. Снова понимать, что этот человек принадлежит ему. Снова почувствовать себя исключительным…

— Поверить не могу, что ты обогнал автобус! — пробормотал Джон, отрываясь от его губ.

— Я бы и самолет обогнал ради тебя.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джон, вновь увлекая губы Шерлока в плен.

— Джон, нужно ехать, — со стоном прерывая поцелуй, сказал Шерлок спустя пару минут.

— Да… ехать, — тупо повторил Джон, ясно осознавая, что никакая сила не заставит его отказаться от Шерлока. 

Еще раз коротко поцеловав его, Шерлок отстранился и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Джон со вздохом сделал то же самое.

Оставшийся путь до Уэльса протекал в уютной тишине, не омраченной обидами или недоговоренностями. Хотя Джону и было жаль, что из-за него Шерлоку пришлось снова вспомнить все те ужасные события, которые, очевидно, он хотел забыть, сам Шерлок ощущал себя как никогда правильно. Да, вспоминать и говорить об этом было трудно, но когда он закончил свой рассказ, он почувствовал, что ему стало намного легче. Как будто ему вместе со словами удалось отпустить от себя частичку той боли, что до сих пор иногда заставляла его просыпаться среди ночи от кошмаров в холодном поту. 

К колледжу Уэльского университета они прибыли около шести вечера. Всю дорогу Джон любовался природными красотами местности, и ему постоянно казалось, будто он попал в сказку, настолько невероятными были все эти реки, равнины, холмы, деревья. Однако ничто из этого не шло ни в какое сравнение с сидящим рядом мужчиной.

— Что ж, ты на месте, — сказал Шерлок, попытавшись улыбнуться.

— Да… — Джон заметил, что чем ближе они подъезжали к Уэльсу, тем мрачнее становился Шерлок, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять причину. — Я скоро, — Джон быстро чмокнул его в щеку и выскочил из машины.

А Шерлок проводил его взглядом до входа, после чего выключил двигатель и откинулся на спинку сиденья, уставившись в потолок салона. 

Как бы Шерлоку ни хотелось встряхнуть Джона и уговаривать его не переезжать сюда, приводя тысячи доводов, он уважал его решение. Все это было не так важно после их ссоры и примирения. Он сделает все, чтобы их встречи после начала семестра не стали редкими.

Тем временем Джон уже успел добраться до секретариата, где ему сообщили, что готовы принять его на льготных условиях как абитуриента из неполной семьи. Ему подробно рассказали об условиях и оплате за проживание, о медицинском факультете Уэльского университета, куда он должен будет попасть вне конкурса по окончании колледжа, о преподавательском составе. Джону необходимо было лишь до начала семестра предоставить им оригиналы документов и нотариально заверенное согласие отца на переезд сына в другой город.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джон, поднимаясь с места. — Всего доброго.

Он шел по коридорам к выходу и тщательно отрабатывал выражение лица.

— Джон? Ты быстро, — сказал Шерлок, заводя мотор и критически осматривая своего пассажира.

— Поехали домой, — как можно нейтральнее сказал Джон.

— Джон, выкладывай. Что не так? — Шерлок не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, способного подмечать даже самые незначительные детали. 

— Поехали, Шерлок, — еще раз сказал Джон.

— Нет, пока ты не скажешь, в чем дело.

— Вышла ошибка, для поступления сюда моих баллов все-таки не хватило, теперь мы можем поехать? — быстро протараторил Джон, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул, но стал выезжать на дорогу.

«Маленький врунишка», — думал Шерлок. — «Господи, Джон, и чем я умудрился заслужить тебя?»

— Едем. Догадываюсь — отец тоже не в курсе твоего небольшого путешествия?

— Он на дежурстве, — пожал плечами Джон. — К тому же, он меня не ищет. По крайней мере, входящих от него не было. 

— Вы снова поссорились?

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — Давай не будем об этом.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок примерно догадывался, как могла произойти их размолвка, и решил не развивать тему, чувствуя в этом и свою вину. — Так что, где ты теперь будешь учиться?

— В Лондонский мед я тоже подавал документы, — уклончиво ответил Джон. — По идее, если нет никакой ошибки, туда я должен был поступить.

— Уверен, что это так, — сказал Шерлок и посмотрел на Джона.

Они около десяти секунд молча смотрели друг на друга, не прерывая зрительный контакт, после чего оба с улыбкой перевели взгляд на дорогу.

Около десяти вечера Шерлок остановил машину возле дома Джона.

— Пойдем со мной? — Джон откинул голову на спинку сиденья и смотрел на Шерлока, не справляясь с улыбкой.

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.

— Вспомни, чем закончился прошлый раз.

— Ты отлично смотрелся в моем шкафу, — прыснул Джон.

— Рад, что тебе было весело, — Шерлок провел рукой по его волосам.

— Правда, пойдем, — Джон перехватил его руку, сжал в своей и прижался к ней щекой. — В этот раз все будет хорошо, отец сменится только под утро.

Здравый смысл подсказывал Шерлоку, что это плохая идея, что однажды это плохо кончится, что не стоит так подставлять Джона, в конце концов, они могут видеться в его квартире, не подвергая Джона такому риску.

Заметив, что Шерлок колеблется, Джон добавил:

— Пожалуйста, — и потянул его руку на себя.

Как он мог устоять, когда эти невероятные синие глаза смотрели на него с такой надеждой.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок заглушил мотор. — Только ненадолго.

— Идет, — просиял Джон, выпуская его руку и распахивая дверцу машины.

Как только Джон запер входную дверь, Шерлок развернул его к себе и впился в его губы жаждущим поцелуем. Джон охотно отвечал, не переставая улыбаться и обнимать его в ответ. То, что все происходило у него дома, отдавало сюрреализмом, но никак не могло отвлечь его от влажных поцелуев, отвоевавших шею и срывающих неконтролируемые стоны с губ. 

— Так и будем стоять на пороге? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Джон, когда их судорожные объятья и превратились в спокойные и крепкие.

— Есть предложения? — проурчал Шерлок ему на ухо и потерся об него носом.

Джон фыркнул и повел его в свою комнату, только открывая дверь сообразив, какой бардак оставил там утром после вчерашнего.

Однако в комнате царил идеальный порядок, все вещи лежали на своих местах, а слетевшая с петель полка с книгами снова исправно висела на стене. 

«Спасибо, папа», — горько подумал Джон, осознав, что отец мог успеть все это сделать только в обеденный перерыв, толком не пообедав.

— Все хорошо? — Шерлок заметил, что Джон о чем—то задумался.

— Да, — Джон решил во что бы то ни стало помириться с отцом сразу же, как он вернется домой. — Я рад, что ты здесь, — тихо сказал он, вновь обнимая.

— Немного непривычно было войти к тебе через дверь, — посмеиваясь, Шерлок увлек Джона на кровать.

— А мне больше понравилось через окно, — хохотнул Джон, приземляясь на него и зарываясь пальцами в разметавшиеся по покрывалу локоны. 

— Я вижу, и тебе не чужд адреналин, — Шерлок с нежностью смотрел на него, поглаживая его щеки большими пальцами.

— Что есть — то есть, — Джон потерся своим носом о нос Шерлока, закрывая глаза. — Только я воздержусь от того, чтобы влезать в твое окно.

— Ну вот, а я уже начал надеяться, — промурлыкал Шерлок, добираясь своими ладонями до ягодиц Джона.

— У тебя пятый этаж, — выдохнул Джон, охотно позволяя прижать себя еще ближе и покачивая бедрами.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь, — пробормотал Шерлок, прогибаясь под ним и ныряя ладонями под футболку Джона, лаская обнаженную кожу.

— Я? — улыбнулся Джон, касаясь его губ своими. — Я тебя обожаю, — закончил он шепотом, углубляя поцелуй с тихим стоном.

Комната наполнилась вздохами, тихими стонами и шорохом одежды. Шерлок перекатился на Джона, покрывал поцелуями его шею и вжимая его в постель. Его заполняла нежность и любовь к этому мальчишке, он просто сходил с ума от одной мысли, что он никуда не уедет, что останется в Лондоне, что не уйдет от него…

— Ты о чем—то думаешь, — задыхаясь, прошептал Джон.

— Только о тебе, — ответил Шерлок, вновь возвращая его к поцелую.

— И что ты думаешь обо мне? — улыбнулся Джон, немного поежившись от щекотки, поскольку Шерлок вновь скользнул ладонями под его футболку.

— Что ты самый невероятный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, — выдохнул Шерлок в район его ключицы, что заставило Джона вновь запрокинуть голову.

— Мне приятно, но ты преувели… — Джона прервал раздавшийся в коридоре звонок на домашний телефон, заставивший его вздрогнуть, а Шерлока — оторваться от него.

— Ответь, — сказал Холмс, перекатываясь с него. — Это может быть важно.

Джон догадывался, кто это мог быть, ведь кроме отца редко кто использовал для связи с ним домашний телефон.

Он прошел в коридор, и Шерлок, приподнимаясь с кровати, заметил его напряжение.

— Алло? — Джон оказался прав. — Да, папа, привет. Да, я дома. Ох, не знаю, я не слышал твоего звонка. Возможно, кнопка отключения звука снова слетела сама по себе. Через час? А разве у тебя сегодня не суточное дежурство? А, поменяли снова. Понятно. Нет, ничего конкретного, купи что сам хочешь. Да, хорошо. Пока.

Джон повесил трубку и вернулся в комнату. Конечно, Шерлок слышал разговор и понимал, почему Джон выглядит таким расстроенным.

— Ничего не спрашиваю, все понятно, — улыбнулся он, притягивая его к себе. — По крайней мере, хорошо, что он позвонил, иначе его появление могло стать для нас сюрпризом.

— Да уж. И хорошо, что работает домашний. На прошлой неделе были перебои на линии, — Джон стоял перед обнимающим его Шерлоком, который продолжал сидеть на кровати. 

Звонок охладил их пыл, и теперь Шерлок должен был скоро уйти. Джону вдруг стало очень грустно. С одной стороны, Джон чувствовал облегчение оттого, что его метания с переездом прекратились. С другой — он ужасно нервничал, потому что отношения с Шерлоком предполагали еще массу лжи самому родному человеку. Хотя в глубине души Джон надеялся, что когда—нибудь сможет поговорить с папой о том, кого выбрало его сердце. И еще Джон продолжал не понимать, чем мог привлечь Шерлока, и поэтому боялся оступиться и не оправдать ожиданий.

— Теперь ты думаешь, — пробормотал Шерлок откуда-то из района живота Джона, которого продолжал обнимать, уткнувшись в него лицом.

Джон с улыбкой пропустил сквозь пальцы любимые локоны, прежде чем ответить, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— Шерлок, я говорил серьезно, — начал Джон и облизал губы. — Мне правда жаль, что я все это устроил. Просто я настолько боюсь потерять тебя, что иногда начинаю творить глупости.

— Потерять меня, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Тебе это не грозит, поверь мне. 

Он притянул к себе его слегка залитое румянцем лицо за подбородок, чтобы запечатлеть на губах нежный поцелуй, показать, выразить через него всю глубину своих к нему чувств.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — беспомощно протянул Джон, со стоном отрываясь от его губ.

— Я тоже не хочу, но я должен, ты это знаешь, — тихо сказал Шерлок, помогая подняться с пола Джону и вставая тоже. — И мне лучше поторопиться. 

— Ты можешь еще немного задержаться, — проворчал Джон, обнимая его.

— Не стоит, так у тебя хотя бы будет время проветрить в комнате, иначе мистер Ватсон—старший может заметить мой парфюм, и у него возникнет к тебе еще больше вопросов.

— Ох уж этот твой парфюм, — Джон глубоко вдохнул, поведя носом по его шее, что вызывало улыбку ее обладателя.

«Ну почему папа сегодня не до утра?»

Джон вышел на крыльцо проводить Шерлока, с трудом заставив себя за несколько секунд до этого оторваться от его губ, прежде чем открыть входную дверь.

— Увидимся в понедельник, — улыбнулся ему Шерлок.

— Так долго, — снова проворчал Джон, не справившись с искушением коротко обнять его.

— Время пролетит быстро, ты даже не заметишь, — Шерлок коротко сжал его плечо на прощание, когда что-то щелкнуло. — Что это было? — он заозирался по сторонам, но вокруг никого не было, в доме напротив тихо светились окна, мимо не проезжала машина.

— Наверное, птица взлетела с ветки, — предположил Джон.

— Да, наверное, — в сомнении протянул Шерлок. — Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — улыбнулся ему Джон, придерживая дверь.

Шерлок быстро спустился с крыльца, сел за руль и вновь посмотрел на Джона. Который, заговорщически улыбаясь, «нарисовал» ему в воздухе сердечко указательными пальцами. Он усмехнулся и мигнул ему фарами в ответ, после чего завел машину и, махнув ему рукой, уехал. Джон проводил его взглядом и вернулся в дом, захлопнув дверь.

Мэри поспешила выбраться из кустов неподалеку от окон Джона и, отойдя подальше на тротуар, отряхнула джинсы от травы, другой рукой доставая телефон из заднего кармана.  
Все-таки сегодня ей улыбнулась удача, и она не зря просидела здесь уйму времени. Теперь, когда из-за безалаберности сестры сорвался такой источник информации как Дерек Стэмфорд, пришлось снова вернуться к выслеживанию этого наглеца, посмевшего пренебречь ее чувствами.

«Джон Ватсон, ты меня еще узнаешь», — пробормотала она себе под нос, открывая галерею на телефоне. «Отличный кадр», — в ярости добавила она, рассматривая, как высокий брюнет сжимает плечо ее бывшего одноклассника, и как тот улыбается ему в ответ. Она сожалела, что не успела сфотографировать их объятья — камера заглючила очень не вовремя. Но и лица взрослого друга Джона хватит, чтобы попытаться выяснить, кто этот человек на черной машине. О характере их отношений Мэри догадывалась — все-таки, она никогда не была идиоткой и наблюдала за тем, как они ворковали на выпускном, но верить в то, что видела, не торопилась, надеясь оправдать эту внезапно вскрывшуюся «ненормальность» Джона. Но теперь она будет действовать более мудро, игры закончились. 

«Когда все отвернутся от тебя, у тебя просто не будет выбора», — сквозь зубы протянула мисс Морстен, садясь в автобус.

***

_**Спустя час** _

— Я дома.

Джон закрыл окно, которое открывал по совету Шерлока, и вышел в коридор.

— Привет, пап, — он вдруг замялся, не зная, как начать сто первые извинения.

Джек Ватсон снял ботинки и поднял взгляд на сына, который выглядел гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать, учитывая вчерашний срыв. 

— Все хорошо? — спросил он.

— Да. Спасибо, что прибрался в моей комнате, — Джон прислонился к стене рядом с вешалкой и поднял взгляд к потолку. — И прости меня за вчерашнее.

— Тебе не кажется, Джон, что эти слова ты повторяешь в последнее время слишком часто? — спокойно спросил Джек, проходя в кухню.

Джон постоял еще несколько секунд, вспоминая, как умопомрачительно целовал его Шерлок на этом самом месте пару часов назад, потом пошел следом.

— Кажется. И мне… мне жаль. Честное слово, папа. 

— Если честно, я не узнаю своего сына, — Джек достал из холодильника контейнер со вчера приготовленным ужином и принялся раскладывать его по тарелкам, чтобы подогреть в микроволновке.

— Я сам себя не узнаю, — вздохнул Джон, опускаясь на стул, понимая, что отчасти так и есть. — Это правда. Но все это в прошлом — на этот раз точно. Все это были нервы из-за экзаменов. А сегодня пришли результаты. Я поступил в колледж при Лондонском университете!

— Я не сомневался, сынок, — Джек подошел и обнял его. — Ты правда _вернулся_?

— Да, папа, — просопел Джон. — Честное слово.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джек и вернулся к ужину.

— Как дела на работе? — Джон тоже встал, чтобы поставить чайник на плиту.

— Неважная смена сегодня, — вздохнул Джек. — Представляешь, нашли тело молодого человека, немного, может быть, постарше тебя.

— Что с ним произошло? — сразу помрачнел Джон.

— Он покончил с собой. Повесился.

— Боже, какой ужас, почему? — воскликнул Джон.

— Очевидно, из-за неразделенной любви, что следует из его записки. Он оставил ее в кармане джинсов. В ней говорится, что он уходит из жизни добровольно, потому что… Даже неловко как-то это повторять.

— Но все—таки?

— Он решил свести счеты с жизнью из-за влюбленности в мужчину.

Джон почувствовал, как неприятный холодок пробежал у него по спине. Он не смог сказать ни слова, молча в шоке уставившись на отца.

— Да… — тяжело протянул Джек Ватсон, доставая из микроволновки разогретое мясо. — Еще там сказано, что он больше не может выносить ту травлю, что устроила ему его собственная семья, когда его тайна вскрылась. Ужасно. Вообще симпатичный парень был и пропал ни за что. С виду нормальный, даже и не скажешь, что голубой был.

Джон все еще сидел, не произнося ни слова. Услышанное шокировало его. Бедный парень, что же вынудило его на такой отчаянный шаг? Джону было очень сложно вообразить, как можно решиться добровольно уйти из жизни. Несмотря ни на какие сложности, он сейчас был слишком счастлив, даже чтобы просто попытаться представить подобное. Но вопрос о травле парня со стороны его же родных покоя не давал. Как же так? А что если…

— Это ужасно, — выдавил из себя Джон.

— Увы, такое случается, — пожал плечами Джек, ставя перед Джоном тарелку с ужином, есть который тому резко расхотелось.

— Ужасно, что его семья не поддержала его, — вырвалось у Джона.

— Возможно, но это ведь неправильно, Джон, двое мужчин не могут и не должны быть вместе. Это против природы.

Джона будто окатили холодной водой. И все его призрачные надежды на то, что отец когда-нибудь будет готов принять его отношения с Шерлоком, разбились только что под тяжестью этого непоколебимого убеждения Джека Ватсона.

— Ты почему не ешь? — Джек заметил, что Джон о чем-то задумался, напрочь позабыв об ужине.

— Да-да, сейчас.

Почти насильно доев ужин, односложно комментируя все, что бы ни сказал отец, Джон под предлогом усталости отправился спать, пожелав отцу спокойной ночи.

«Почему он так категоричен? Что если бы он знал, что я оказался в такой ситуации? Что было бы? Он бы возненавидел меня? Отказался бы от меня? Ударил бы? Выгнал из дома? Папа, как же мне быть? Я не хочу обманывать тебя, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора».  
С такими мыслями Джон провалился в беспокойный сон.

Тем временем, Джек Ватсон сидел перед телевизором в своей комнате, но не видел и не слышал ничего за своими мыслями. Его тревожило поведение Джона, его тревожила реакция сына на его рассказ. Почему его настроение пропало сразу, как только он рассказал подробности этого самоубийства? Почему его удивила реакция родных погибшего? Почему она возмутила его больше, чем причина? Не может же быть, чтобы его сын считал как-то по-другому. Или может?

Тут некстати в памяти Джека всплыло то самое удаленно письмо с прозрачным намеком на… Даже мысленно повторить это казалось преступлением. Нет-нет, это на самом деле все нервы из—за поступления.

***

**28 июля 2014 года**

**Кому: Джон**  
«Привет, Джон. Сегодня на работу не выходи, считай, что у тебя выходной. Меня не будет, так что лучше проведи время с отцом. ШХ»

Джон озадаченно смотрел на пришедшее сообщение. Странно, когда вчера они разговаривали по телефону, он ничего не говорил о выходном. 

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Привет. Все хорошо?»

Джон просто не мог это не спросить, поскольку Шерлок еще вчера узнал о том, что Джек сегодня выходной, и сразу мог дать ему отгул, а не с утра. Все казалось странным.

**Кому: Джон**  
«Да, все отлично. Не беспокойся. Увидимся завтра. ШХ»

Джон отложил телефон, сгорая от любопытства. Что там у Шерлока за дела? Конечно, он не на все деловые встречи брал его с собой, и глупо было сейчас на это обижаться. Просто он соскучился за выходные и ждал начала рабочей недели, чтобы увидеть его. 

Ну ладно, в то же время, Шерлок прав в том, что ему не помешает провести время с папой. В выходные они почти не виделись, Джек приходил домой за полночь, уставший и нервный. И сейчас он все еще отдыхает. Самое время воспользоваться временем до того, как он проснется, и приготовить его любимую паэлью. А потом, как в старые времена, устроиться перед телевизором и посмотреть один из любимых фильмов. И постараться не вспоминать тот пятничный разговор о самоубийстве молодого человека.

В это же время Шерлок держал в руках газету “The Sun” и с удовольствием рассматривал результат своей «рекламной кампании» для бизнеса Джеймса Мюррея.   
Да, он примчится в офис и попытается разнести его, но Шерлок уже предупредил охрану на случай буйных действий одного из клиентов. По той же причине он попросил Джона остаться дома, памятуя нездоровый интерес Мюррея, который тот проявил в адрес его помощника на первой встрече. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Джон попал под горячую руку и стал разменной монетой в их с Мюрреем теперь уже открытой войне. 

«Черная благотворительность», — гласил огромный заголовок на обложке и дублирующийся на развороте. Здесь нашлось место и освещению светлой стороны деятельности авиакомпании Мюррея, и его широким жестам в сторону благотворительности, направленной на помощь больным детям и сиротам. У Шерлока ушло время на то, чтобы доказать факт наличия «темной стороны»: авиакомпания существовала лишь для прикрытия его махинаций. Мюррей действительно вывозил детей на отдых, только большую часть финансирования этого отдыха оседала в его кармане, а детей селили в самые дешевые условия, граничащие с антисанитарией. Под угрозой полного отказа от финансирования руководство детдомов и фондов молчало. Теперь же читатели самой желтой газеты едва ли не всего мира могли насладиться подробностями его разоблачения, проследить пути утечки денег, отправленных сердобольными гражданами совсем на другие цели. И еще множеством фактов нарушения Мюрреем законов Соединенного Королевства.

Около полудня предсказуемо раздался звонок из офиса. Шерлок оторвался от трансляции записи с камеры видеонаблюдения в агентстве, чтобы принять вызов.

— Да, Джейн? Вот как, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Передай мистеру Мюррею, что агентство выполнило свои обязательства перед ним в полном объеме. И да, что вторую часть гонорара он может оставить себе — ему пригодится на адвокатов. 

В трубке послышалась возня, а на видео визитер отбирал трубку у секретарши.

— Ты…

— Джеймс, не дури, в холле установлены камеры, поэтому никакого смысла угрожать нет, — Шерлок увеличил изображение, наслаждаясь зрелищем мечущегося по холлу Мюррея.

— Даже не думай, что тебе это сойдет с рук. Тебе от меня не спрятаться, я достану тебя, — прошипел Мюррей, швыряя трубку об пол, после чего спешно покинул агентство.

Шерлок вздохнул и перезвонил Джейн на личный номер.

— Ты там в порядке?

— Да, мистер Холмс, — Джейн пыталась собрать то, что осталось от стационарного телефона, с пола.

— Если явится снова, вызывай полицию.

— Поняла, сэр.

— Давай, отбой.

Шерлок сбросил вызов. Становилось все интереснее. Шерлок дал отмашку журналистам, потому что дело село на мель, и необходимо было его как-то расшевелить. Теперь можно подождать и более решительных действий. Самое время Мюррею наломать дров. Если, конечно, он успеет до того, как его арестуют. В этом случае реакция неминуемо последует от его сообщников, что обещает быть еще веселее.

***

Джон шел из магазина с пакетом продуктов, чтобы порадовать отца, приготовив на ужин кое-что вкусное. Настроение было далеким от идеального. Ну почему, когда у него, благодаря Шерлоку, появилась реальная возможность провести время с папой, того вызвали на работу на полдня? Что там могло случиться такого срочного? Он в последнее время и так работал почти без выходных и с очень нестабильным графиком. Джон не понимал, почему его до сих пор не повысили, потому что лично у него складывалось впечатление, что только Джек Ватсон там раскрывает преступления.

Джон зашел в следующий встретившийся по пути супермаркет, потому что в предыдущем не оказалось соуса барбекю. Проходя мимо стеллажа с «ингредиентами» для приготовления бургеров, Джон решил, что запеченную курицу он приготовит в другой раз. Он сто лет не ел бургеры — нормальные, домашние, не те, что можно найти в Макдоналдсе. Быстро сориентировавшись, он выбрал все необходимое и отправился на кассу.

«Пора быть примерным сыном, Джон», — сказал он себе, выходя с покупками из магазина и ощущая легкую тоску по Шерлоку, который сегодня был не многословен и больше пока ничего ему не написал. Но, в конце концов, Джон знал, что быть руководителем крупного PR-агентства далеко не просто и требует много времени. Настроение его все равно улучшилось в предвкушении спокойного вечера, мирно проведенного с отцом, без ругани или подозрений. 

Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов по тротуару вдоль дороги, как напротив него остановился удлиненный Мерседес представительского класса. Джон сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, и машина также немного проехала вперед. Ватсон упрямо продолжил идти дальше, легковушка последовала за ним и остановилась, только когда он сам встал на месте и повернулся к ней.

Преследователь не заставил себя долго ждать. Дверца распахнулась, и Джон встретился с ледяным взглядом Майкрофта Холмса.

— Вы? — немного обалдевшим голосом удивился Джон.

— Добрый день, — улыбка вышла вполне презрительная. — Присядьте.

Джон с сомнением уставился на него.  
— Зачем?

— Я не люблю повторять.

— И все же?

Майкрофт демонстративно отвернулся от него, упираясь в рукоятку зонта-трости руками и давая понять, что пререкаться дальше он не намерен.

Джон простоял еще несколько секунд, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему это делать. Несмотря на то, что формально этот человек так же был его руководителем, как и Шерлок, Джон абсолютно ему не доверял. Сказалось впечатление от первого опыта общения с ним. Однако любопытство все же пересилило: он сел.

— Интересно. Действительно, сходство налицо, — задумчиво протянул Холмс-старший, пристально рассматривая Джона, который теперь сидел напротив и настороженно смотрел на него.

— Сходство? — сперва не понял Джон, однако долго оставаться в неведении ему не пришлось.

— Полагаю, вы не станете отрицать вашу связь с моим братом?

«Откуда он узнал?»

Джон помнил, как Шерлок ненавидел общаться с братом, поэтому вряд ли стал делиться с ним новостями о своей личной жизни. Но откуда-то же он узнал.

— Не стану, — спустя несколько секунд молчания ответил Джон. — Откуда вам это известно?

— Вопрос не в этом, — отмахнулся он. — Он все же мой брат. Полагаю, вы успели заметить, как легко он читает людей. Для меня это тоже никогда не составляло труда. Для меня Шерлок как открытая книга. И, принимая во внимание сходство…

— Вы о Саймоне? — Джон с удовлетворением заметил, что такого ответа от него не ожидали. — Я в курсе. Что-то еще?

— Он вам рассказал, — недоверчиво проговорил Майкрофт.

— Да.

— И вы… все еще с ним? 

— По-моему, это очевидно. 

Два неприязненных взгляда встретились, и никто не желал отводить его первым. С каждой секундой антипатия Джона к этому человеку все увеличивалась и увеличивалась.

— Что ж, — наконец, нарушил тяжелое молчание Майкрофт. — Он вам рассказал о той истории. Вопрос в том, <i>все ли вы знаете</i>? — довольно гадко улыбнулся. 

— Вы о чем?

— Вы свободны, — и Майкрофт распахнул дверцу машины.

Джон был зол. Он вышел из машины в полном замешательстве, но вдруг не дал ее захлопнуть, вцепившись в нее свободной от пакетов рукой.

— И все же — зачем было это все? Зачем вы за мной следили?

— Скажем так, мне было любопытно повнимательнее взглянуть на человека, из-за которого у моего братца окончательно поехала крыша, — процедил Майкрофт. — Предупрежден, значит, вооружен, верно? Я должен знать, когда понадобится принимать меры.

— Меры? — Джон удивленно вскинул брови.

— Жаль, что вы передумали учиться в Уэльсе, — ухмыльнулся Майкрофт.

— Вас это не касается.

— Оно и понятно, отказываться от такого _выгодного_ варианта в лице моего брата...

Джон не верил своим ушам.   
— Намекаете, что меня волнуют его деньги?

— А разве нет?

Джон покачал головой, не сдержав смешка.  
— Я не удивлен, что Шерлок мало с вами общается, даже ваши звонки приводят его в бешенство. 

Майкрофт проигнорировал этот комментарий, лишь смерив его презрительным холодным взглядом.

— Я бы _рекомендовал_ вам держаться от Шерлока подальше, но убежден, что это не поможет.

— А я бы _рекомендовал_ вам не лезть не в свое дело, — аналогичным тоном проговорил Джон, с силой захлопывая дверцу.

«Гадкий, отвратительный человек! Поверить не могу, что он брат Шерлока!»

Джон подождал, пока машина не скрылась за углом, и только после этого спокойно продолжил путь домой. Что он за человек и чем ему мешают их отношения? И эта его бесцеремонность и уверенность в том, что он вправе распоряжаться чужими жизнями? Да кем он себя считает?! Он никому не позволит вмешиваться в свои отношения с Шерлоком. _Никому_.

Но все это потом, повторял себе Джон, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы успокоиться. Сегодня нужно быть спокойным. А с этим он обязательно разберется.

***

_**Ближе к вечеру того же дня** _

Джейн тяжело и нетерпеливо вздыхала. Ее попросили задержаться на работе, но не сообщили, зачем. Шеф сказал, что есть дела, которые не терпят отлагательства. Она согласилась. Все это в обмен на отгул на следующей неделе. Впрочем, она не совсем понимала, почему какие-то внезапные дела начальника должна решать она, а не его личный помощник. Но этот не из тех вопросов, которые задают начальству. 

Однако Холмс опаздывал уже больше чем на сорок минут, что было ему совершенно несвойственно, а беспокоить по телефону его она просто не решилась.

Джейн уже решила развлечь себя звонком подруге, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать вынужденное ожидание, когда услышала неровные шаги, сопровождающиеся тяжелым дыханием.

Девушка повернула голову в сторону входа и замерла в испуге.

Шерлок Холмс шел, медленно и тяжело ступая, придерживаясь за стену. На его лице была кровь, был разбит нос и губа, костюм на нем был грязный, а руку он прижимал к ребрам.

— М—м—мистер Холмс… — голос Джейн дрожал от увиденного. — Что с вами?

— Все нормально, — немного хрипло ответил Шерлок и зажмурился, словно освещение резало ему глаза.

— Я вызову скорую? — уточнила секретарша, уже сжимая в руках телефон.

— Нет. Все в порядке, — Шерлок оторвался от стены и сделал несколько шагов к своему кабинету. 

— Я все-таки позвоню, — стояла она на своем.

— Я сказал, что все в поряд… — Шерлок не договорил, поскольку его ноги вдруг подкосились, и под испуганный вскрик Джейн он рухнул на пол холла, теряя сознание.

***


	15. Глава 15

***

Вот уже несколько долгих секунд Джон в немом недоумении смотрел на входную дверь своего дома. Мысли «какого черта?» и «что делать?» соревновались за первенство в его голове. 

Яркими, почти красивыми розовыми буквами было выведено слово «пидор» по всей ширине двери. Еще несколько мгновений Джон всматривался в эту надпись, потом, перехватив пакеты с продуктами в одну руку, нашел в кармане ключи, открыл замок, скинул пакеты в коридоре и бросился в ванную в поисках чистящих средств и губок. Он почти не глядя выгребал все баночки прямо на пол, пока не нашел нужную. 

«Хоть бы оттерлось! Ну, пожалуйста!», — повторял про себя Джон, пытаясь избавить дверь от оказавшейся едкой краски. Ей обычно рисуют граффити, он видел такие разноцветные рисунки в соседнем районе, когда ездил туда на велосипеде, чтобы развеяться.

Он изо всех сил старался не замечать редких прохожих, с любопытством глазеющих на его занятие, мечтая провалиться под землю от стыда. Ну почему с ним продолжают происходить такие вещи? Кому все это понадобилось? Неужели снова бывшие одноклассники? За что, в конце концов? Они же уже даже не учатся вместе и никогда больше не увидятся! Кто еще, если не они, мог совершить такую подлость? Надпись спустя несколько минут упорных стараний Джона стала на порядок бледнее, но оттиралась по-прежнему с трудом. 

«Черт! Да что же мне с этим делать?!», — Джон бросил губку в ведро с водой и снова вернулся в ванную, намереваясь поискать там что-то более едкое, но успехом поиски не увенчались. Как-то до этого не возникало необходимости оттирать что-то жирнее грязной сковородки или раковины.

Джон вернулся ко входу, про себя радуясь сумеркам, постепенно скрывающим этот позор, вытащил плавающую в ведре губку и выдавил на нее найденное изначально моющее средство, когда из-за спины у него раздался удивленный голос отца:

— Джон? Что это такое?

Тот выронил губку, резко оборачиваясь.  
— Привет, пап…

— Что это? — Джек Ватсон стоял возле крыльца и в смятении смотрел на испорченную дверь своего дома. И на потерявшего дар речи сына, который смотрел на него полными страха глазами, как будто его застали на месте преступления. — Ну?

— Я пришел домой полчаса назад. Был в магазине, купил продукты на ужин…

— И?

— Это уже было здесь, — отворачиваясь, Джон поспешил подобрать губку и стал механически тереть дверь, только бы больше не встречаться взглядом с отцом. Он очень хорошо понимал, что теперь последует серьезный разговор, поскольку просто так не могла на его двери появиться эта надпись, тем более что о причинах ее возникновения задумываться не приходилось. Это явно сделал кто-то из тех, кто видел их с Шерлоком на выпускном. 

— Так, брось это, так просто эту краску не оттереть, — проговорил отец, поднимаясь по крыльцу и проходя внутрь. — Я вызову на завтра бригаду, они все вычистят. Иди в дом, — добавил он не терпящим возражения тоном. 

Тяжело вздохнув и забрав ведро с губкой, Джон повиновался, обреченно прикрыв за собой многострадальную дверь.

— Итак? — Джек выжидающе сложил руки на столе кухни, глядя на севшего напротив сына.  
  
— Что? — выдавил Джон, рассматривая свои ладони, на которых остались следы краски.

— Джон, не стану скрывать — я очень сильно обеспокоен.

— Ясное дело, нам испортили дверь, — сказал Джон, только чтобы выиграть время.

— Дело не в этом, Джон, — Джек на несколько секунд замолчал, подбирая слова. — Дело в содержании. Нет, я договорю, — твердо сказал он, заметив, что сын собрался что-то ему ответить. — Не то чтобы я в это верил, Джон. Но ходят слухи. Сперва мне на рабочую, заметь, почту, приходит анонимное сообщение с намеком на то, что мой сын является человеком с нетрадиционной ориентацией — это я сейчас очень смягчил формулировку из письма, потом я слышу разговоры в своем отделе — имен не упоминали, но мне стало не по себе, а потом я вижу то, что сейчас красуется у нас на двери.

Джон молчал, чувствуя себя преступником на допросе. И пребывая в шоке: он не мог поверить, что его «доброжелатели» добрались даже до отца, целенаправленно заваливая его почту этими намеками.

— А если к этому прибавить все твое странное поведение за последнее время, у меня к тебе всего один вопрос: не хочешь ли ты что-то мне рассказать? — подытожил Ватсон-старший.

Сердце Джона билось где-то в горле, он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд на отца, потому что все сказанное звучало слишком логично, чтобы посметь отпираться, но правду он не сказал бы сейчас даже под страхом смерти.

— Нет, папа, — проговорил Джон, по-прежнему глядя на свои руки. — Это все школьные «приятели», решившие отравить мне жизнь, потому что я не из богатой семьи.

Договорив, Джон почувствовал укол совести: прозвучало так, будто в этом был виноват отец. 

Джек смягчился, но все равно настороженно наблюдал за сыном.

— Видимо, решили поиздеваться напоследок, распустив про меня подобные слухи. Поверить не могу, что ты на это повелся, — добавил Джон.

— Сынок, но твое поведение…

— Папа, — Джон, наконец, прямо взглянул на отца, — мы уже об этом говорили! Я перенервничал из-за экзаменов, что и привело к ряду срывов! Ты думаешь, легко учиться и работать одновременно?! — повысил он голос.

Вновь прозвучало как укор, и Джону стало мерзко от своих слов, ведь отец всегда все делал ради него, а он вел себя сейчас как неблагодарная свинья. 

Джек смотрел на него с тихой грустью во взгляде. Он понимал, что сын в чем-то прав, но ранили слова от этого не меньше. И не покидала мысль, что, возможно, он где-то что-то упустил в его воспитании. 

— Прости, пап, — вздохнул Джон, когда пауза затянулась на несколько минут. — Я сам заплачу клининговой службе, хорошо? И давай считать эту тему исчерпанной? Неужели у тебя не было врагов в школе?

— У всех бывают недруги, Джон, поскольку невозможно нравиться абсолютно всем. Но всему есть предел.

Джон хотел ответить, что существуют люди, для которых вообще неведома грань допустимого и недопустимого, когда зазвонил его телефон.  
Он вытащил его из кармана и нахмурился. Звонок был из офиса “SH PR Consulting”. 

— Алло?

— Джон, привет! Это Джейн, — голос девушки дрожал.

— Джейн, что случилось? — ему вдруг стало еще больше не по себе.

— Шефа только что увезли в больницу. 

— Что?! — сердце Джона ухнуло куда-то вниз. 

— Он потерял сознание прямо в холле, пришел в таком виде… Мне кажется, его кто-то очень сильно избил.

— О, Боже, куда его увезли, в какую больницу?

— В Бартс.

— Я понял, спасибо тебе!

Джон сбросил вызов и посмотрел на отца, который все это время пристально за ним наблюдал.

— Пап, мне очень нужно поехать сейчас в больницу.

— Зачем? Что случилось?

— Шерл… моего шефа только что увезли в Бартс, секретарь говорит, что, кажется, его избили. Я должен быть там.

— Джон, ты меня, конечно, извини, но с какой стати?

— Пап, ну как ты не понимаешь! — Джон заметался по кухне. — Вдруг ему что-то понадобится? Я же его помощник!

— И что с того? Ты видел, который час? Твое рабочее время давно кончилось, тем более у тебя сегодня вообще выходной.

— Как будто ты работаешь строго по графику! — огрызнулся Джон.

Джек проглотил эту шпильку, замечая, что сын снова близок к одному из упомянутых ранее срывов.

— Но неужели ему кроме тебя помочь некому? Это просто смешно. Наверняка у него есть родные, друзья, девушка, в конце концов!

«Я, черт подери, и есть его «девушка»!», — хотелось проорать Джону.

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне поехать, — уже спокойнее сказал он.

— Одному? Нет уж. Поехали, отвезу тебя на такси, раз это так _необходимо_ , но одного не пущу.

— Ладно, — согласился Джон. Плохая идея ехать туда с отцом, но если это единственный шанс попасть в Бартс, то выбирать не приходилось. 

Всю дорогу до больницы Джон молчал, нервно теребя в руках смартфон. Он прекрасно понимал, что отец ему не поверил, или поверил не до конца. Он не мог винить его: он крайне нелогично себя вел, совсем не так, как раньше, но как было рассказать ему правду? Признаться? Он даже не мог представить себе его реакцию. В любом случае, об этом он еще подумает, а вот что произошло с Шерлоком, выяснить было куда важнее. Ему жизненно необходимо было убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но слова Джейн не внушали спокойствия. 

Джек наблюдал за сыном, и беспокойство его только усиливалось. Он заметил, как он побледнел, когда узнал новости от секретаря, как он стал рваться в больницу, и подозрения не могли прочно не обосноваться в его душе. Но окончательно сформулировать их у Джека также не хватало духу. По крайней мере, возможно, этим вечером ему удастся увидеть, что же это за начальник такой у его сына, после знакомства с которым он стал просто неуправляемым и сам на себя не похожим. Честно говоря, он согласился отвезти его в больницу только потому, что видел: если он откажет, Джон может удрать туда и без спроса. Удивительная лояльность. 

Когда кэб остановился возле Бартса, Джон первым выскочил из машины и почти влетел в клинику. Он тут же направился к дежурной медсестре, ловко лавируя между людьми и медперсоналом. Джек едва поспевал за ним.

— Шерлок Холмс — в какой он палате? Как мне его найти? — выпалил Джон.

— Простите, юноша, а вы кто? — недовольно протянула женщина.

— Я его личный помощник, мне позвонили с работы и сказали приехать сюда, — немного приукрасил Джон действительность.

— Будьте добры, помогите нам, — улыбнулся медсестре подошедший Джек, показывая жетон полицейского, что вызвало немалое удивление Джона: отец раньше никогда не козырял своим положением. 

— Ох, да, конечно, сэр, — смутилась она и стала искать необходимую информацию в компьютере. — Так, вам нужно будет пройти в левое крыло, отделение травматологии. Сейчас им занимается врач, доктор Блэк. 

— Спасибо, — Джон рванул туда, не дожидаясь отца, и остановился, только когда тот его окликнул. — Извини, пап, — и Джон пошел рядом с ним, очень стараясь снова не сорваться на бег.

Когда они оказались в нужном отделении, Джон спросил у первой попавшейся медсестры, в какой палате находится Шерлок Холмс, и как он себя чувствует.

— В смотровой, но сейчас у него доктор, дождитесь, пока он выйдет, он вам все расскажет.

«Легко говорить ждите!», — проворчал про себя Джон, но вслух поблагодарил девушку.

Они еще немного прошли по коридору и остановились недалеко от упомянутой палаты.  
— Ну, сынок, мы на месте. Можешь уже немного успокоиться, — сказал Джек, с минуту молча наблюдавший за хождениями Джона из стороны в сторону.

— Да, ладно, — тот перестал метаться и встал рядом с отцом, прислонившись к стене. 

— Правда не понимаю, почему ты так нервничаешь.

— Потому что мой шеф — хороший человек, и потому что я дорожу своей работой.

«И потому что я очень его люблю и просто схожу с ума от неизвестности».

— Тебе пора взрослеть и переставать принимать все так близко к сердцу, — наставительно сказал Джек.

— Ты каждый день сталкиваешься со смертью и преступлениями на работе, неужели для тебя это стало рутиной? — Джон посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— Ну, это немного разные вещи…

— А, по-моему, одно и то же. Так ответь.

— Нет. Есть вещи, к которым я до сих пор не привык, — признал Ватсон-старший, озадаченно глядя на сына и все меньше узнавая его.

— Тогда не надо меня учить, — проворчал Джон и заметил, как по коридору в их сторону идет высокий мужчина средних лет, с величественной осанкой, достаточно суровым взглядом, немного резковатыми чертами лица, в элегантном темном костюме и шляпе, из-под которой выглядывали подернутые сединой темные волнистые волосы. И его лицо…

«Не может быть! Это же отец Шерлока!», — вдруг осознал Джон. Хотя он ни разу не видел этого человека даже на фото, похожи они были настолько, насколько это вообще возможно между отцом и сыном. Догадка его подтвердилась, как только тот резко замер, заметив их, и проговорил:  
— Надо же.

«И голос похож!»

Джек непонимающе посмотрел на него, но потом решил, что, возможно, мужчина обращался вовсе не к ним и повернулся к сыну:  
— Джон, может, принести кофе?

— Так вот ты какой, — снова прозвучал надменный голос «незнакомца».

— Простите? — не понял Джек.

Тот не удостоил его ответом, а только прошел еще вперед, поравнявшись с Джоном, и задумчиво протянул:  
— Кажешься нормальным.

— О чем вы говорите? — теперь у Джека не осталось сомнений, что обращались с такими странными речами именно к ним. — Мой сын нормальный!

Незнакомец лишь хмыкнул и, взглянув на обоих свысока, резко развернулся и направился прочь из отделения травматологии. 

— Кто это был такой? Что происходит, Джон? — повернулся Джек к сыну, скрестив руки.

— Понятия не имею. Могу предположить, что это мог быть отец моего босса.

— Тот еще тип, — протянул Джек. — Что он имел в виду?

— Не представляю, — Джон потер ладонями лицо и благодарил небеса, что Холмс-старший ограничился только этим замечанием, не сказав чего лишнего. Сам Джон, в отличие от отца, прекрасно понял подтекст: отец Шерлока прекрасно знал, кто он, и что его связывает с его сыном. И еще он наверняка знал ту историю. С Саймоном.

— Ну да Бог с ним. Ой, — у Джека запиликал телефон и тот достал его из кармана, — пойду отвечу в приемном, а то здесь сети почти нет, удивительно как звонок пробился.

— Давай.

Как только Джек скрылся за дверью, ведущей в холл, из смотровой вылетел мужчина в белом халате и быстрым шагом направился прочь из отделения, приговаривая себе под нос ругательства и что-то о пациентах-идиотах.

Джон нахмурился, но все же решился заглянуть в смотровую. И тут же выдохнул с облегчением. Шерлок определенно был жив и в сознании, хотя вид его был далек от идеального. Чего стоил только синяк на скуле и рассеченная губа. О других возможных повреждениях с виду сказать было нельзя, для этого необходимо было дополнительное обследование. Он как раз пререкался с медсестрой, когда заметил Джона и замолчал на полуслове.

Тот не справился с улыбкой и вошел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Джон? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Шерлок выглядел как побитый котенок, отчего Джону очень хотелось его обнять и пожалеть.

— Знаешь, а ты тоже мастер влипать в неприятности, ты в курсе? — проговорил Джон, припоминая подобную речь Шерлока в его адрес и изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.

Шерлок не сдержал смешка, но тут же поморщился от боли в районе ребер.

— Ну вот, мистер Холмс, и вы после этого будете утверждать, что не нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи? — покачала головой медсестра.

— Абсолютно, — Шерлок бросил на нее предостерегающий взгляд, но тут заговорил Джон:

— Шерлок, тебе как минимум необходимо сделать рентген! И УЗИ, судя по всему, — добавил он, заметив, как Шерлок незаметно прижимает руку к животу.

— А вы вообще кто, и как сюда попали? — казалось, женщина только сейчас обратила внимание на его присутствие в смотровой.

— Через дверь, — усмехнулся Джон, прислоняясь к стене и скрещивая руки, не сводя глаз с любовника.

Шерлок несколько мгновений молчал, потом повернулся к медсестре:

— Не оставите нас ненадолго? Пожалуйста.

Женщина колебалась, не зная, как поступить, оценивая свои шансы получить выговор за нарушение дисциплины.

— Прошу вас, мисс, сделайте, как он говорит, и после этого он выполнит все ваши рекомендации, — уверенно сказал Джон.

— О, разве? — иронично отозвался Холмс.

— Именно, — процедил Джон.

Медсестра еще с полминуты решала, как поступить, и наблюдала за ними, пытаясь понять, что может связывать таких разных молодых людей, да еще с такой разницей в возрасте. В конце концов, она вздохнула и молча вышла.

Джон проводил ее взглядом и вновь повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот коротко взглянул на него и отвел взгляд. Улыбок на лицах обоих как не бывало. По правде сказать, Шерлок бы предпочел, чтобы Джон не видел его в таком плачевном виде, но, с другой стороны, он был счастлив убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

«Следующим будет твой малолетний белобрысый любовник! Считай это предупреждением», — выплюнул один из нападавших перед тем, как нанести очередной удар под дых, выбивая остатки воздуха из легких.

— Привет, — вновь улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Кто это сделал с тобой? — Джон подошел к нему и сел на кушетку напротив.

— Ты разве никогда не дрался? — попытался соврать Шерлок, но не преуспел.

— Дрался. Только меня никогда не избивали.

— Меня не…

— Шерлок, не ври, пожалуйста.

Шерлок шумно вздохнул и вновь отвел взгляд. Конечно, обмануть сейчас Джона было проблематично. Да и не хотелось.

— Хорошо, ладно, ты прав. Но это не стало такой уж неожиданностью.

— Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить, да еще отказываться от медицинской помощи?! — повысил Джон голос. — Я в курсе, что в офисе ты потерял сознание!

— Ох уж эта Джейн, стоило догадаться, откуда ты мог узнать.

— Если хочешь, я могу уйти.

— Боже, Джон, да нет же, — закатил Холмс глаза. — Просто не хотел заставлять тебя напрасно нервничать.

— Ничего себе, напрасно! — воскликнул Джон и поднялся. — Можно? — он подошел к нему и указал на полуразодранную рубашку.

Шерлок медленно кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

Джон аккуратно расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и принялся осматривать многочисленные синяки и ссадины. Больно было видеть все это на любимом идеальном теле.

— Да, потерял сознание, но ненадолго. Это был болевой шок, уже все прошло.

— Так больно? — спросил Джон, нажимая на подозрительный синяк в районе печени.

— Немного, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Шерлок.

— Или много, — серьезно сказал Джон, убирая руки. — УЗИ, Шерлок. И рентген. Меня беспокоят твои ребра, и печень тоже. 

— Ничего серьезного, я уверен.

— Шерлок, я все-таки доктор, хоть и будущий, поэтому послушай меня! — Джон взял его руку в свою, и Шерлок крепко сжал ее.

Джон умирал от желания поцеловать его, но в палату в любую минуту могли войти.

— Хорошо, Джон. Как только доктор вернется, — улыбнулся Шерлок, сдаваясь. — А теперь расскажи мне, как ты сюда попал. Уже ведь поздно. Проблем с отцом не будет?

— Если честно, он меня сюда и привез, — нервно хохотнул Джон.

Шерлок непонимающе уставился на него.

— Когда Джейн позвонила, мы с ним были дома, и одного он меня просто не отпустил. 

— То есть, он за дверью? — аккуратно уточнил Шерлок.

— Да, скорее всего, хотя перед тем, как я сюда вошел, он вышел в холл поговорить по телефону.

— И он не удивился?

Джон только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как щелчок открывающейся двери заставил их рефлекторно расцепить руки. В смотровую вошел врач. 

— Ну что, мистер Холмс, вы все еще настаиваете, что вам не нужно обследование?

— О, напротив. 

Врач неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Тогда я вынужден попросить вашего гостя удалиться, — доктор Блэк многозначительно взглянул на Джона, — чтобы мы могли провести все необходимые процедуры.

— Да, да, конечно, — Джон встал, — простите.

— И на будущее, молодой человек: в медучреждении запрещено находиться без бахил и халата.

— Боже, да, простите, — Джон мысленно отвесил себе пинок за такое вопиющее нарушение больничных правил, даром что сам решил стать доктором. Подобные вещи у него давно должны были быть доведены до автоматизма. Впрочем, когда дело касалось Шерлока, все правила переставали работать. — Я пойду. Извините.

— Джон? — Шерлоку очень не хотелось отпускать его, несмотря на все рациональные доводы.

Тот лишь обернулся и подмигнул ему, прежде чем выйти за дверь. 

И тут же столкнулся нос к носу с отцом.  
— Джон?

— Да, папа?

— Все, ты поговорил с боссом? Поехали, отвезу тебя домой, а потом поеду на работу. Снова срочный вызов.

— Нет, папа, не вышло поговорить, я только успел поздороваться, когда доктор попросил меня выйти за дверь. Боюсь, я должен остаться.

— Джон, ты же понимаешь, насколько это все нелепо? — немного нервно проговорил Джек. — Остаться зачем? На сколько? Ты в курсе, что скоро ночь?

Джон незаметно скрестил пальцы. Ложь. Снова ложь.  
— Да, папа, но мистер Холмс дал понять, что я ему еще нужен, а после он вызовет мне такси.

— Такси, значит?

— Обещаю, что все со мной будет хорошо, а ты поезжай на работу. Совсем они тебя там не берегут. 

— Тебя тоже не особо, — проворчал Ватсон-старший и посмотрел на часы. — Ладно, у меня действительно нет времени тебя уговаривать. Большой мальчик уже. Делай, что считаешь нужным.

— Пап…

— Пока, я поехал, — Джек поцеловал его в лоб и ушел.

Джон еще какое-то время смотрел отцу вслед, потом присел на лавку в коридоре. Какой-то калейдоскоп информации и эмоций захватил его час назад и только чуть-чуть начинал ослаблять тиски. Шок от разговора с отцом из-за испорченной двери, волнение за Шерлока, встреча с его отцом, очередное вранье своему. О, Джон понимал, насколько отец сделался подозрительным. Он же почти прямо спросил его о… Нет, он ни за что не признается. Ничто не заставит его сделать это, пока он будет уверен в негативной реакции на свою откровенность. На свою самую страшную тайну.

И Шерлок. Какие нелюди сделали это с ним? За что? Почему? И ведь Джон догадывался, кто мог за этим стоять. Он читал рекламную кампанию для Мюррея. Он видел, что Шерлок перегибает палку, но почему-то не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать этому, а наоборот поддержал. Ну что за идиот? Не факт, конечно, что Шерлок бы послушал его, возрази он ему, но, наверное, стоило сделать это, а не поддерживать такую рисковую затею. Однако надо было признать, что в тот вечер Джон был больше занят, как тогда еще казалось, недоступным Шерлоком и своими к нему чувствами, чем адекватной оценкой ситуации и всех рисков. 

В этих размышлениях Джон провел порядка получаса, раздобыв за это время бахилы и халат, пока Шерлок в сопровождении врачей был на обследовании. Джон коротко улыбнулся его удивленному взгляду. Конечно, ведь он давно должен был быть дома, но он был здесь и ждал его. Как же могло быть иначе? 

Наконец, доктор позволил ему войти в палату, заявив, что все новости ему сообщит сам пациент, после чего поспешил удалиться.

— Шерлок?

— Джон, — улыбнулся тот.

— Ты так и не позволил им надеть на тебя больничную одежду, — усмехнулся Джон, жестом указывая на испачканные джинсы и рубашку «потерпевшего».

— Вот уж ни за что, это точно, — ухмыльнулся тот, и протянул Джону заключение врача. — Никаких серьезных повреждений, переломов или разрывов. Только сильные ушибы и небольшое сотрясение. Честно говоря, это меня больше всего удивило.

Джон взял бумагу и пробежал текст глазами. Шерлок говорил правду. 

— Доволен? Я тебя послушал, — Шерлок сидел на кушетке и улыбался. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Но как тебе удалось остаться?

— Сказал отцу, что мой любимый начальник вызовет мне такси, а пока я ему нужен, — Джон подошел к нему и сел рядом, кладя бумаги на кушетку. — Отец уехал на работу. Скорее всего — до утра.

— Ты так и сказал — любимый начальник? — после небольшой паузы спросил Шерлок, старательно игнорируя всплеск эмоций на слово «любимый».

— Я не камикадзе, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — Но суть была такая. В любом случае я никуда не поеду, пока не отвезу тебя домой, и ты мне все не расскажешь.

— Тогда поехали, такси я уже вызвал, — самодовольно заявил Шерлок.

— Хорошо, давай помогу, — Джон обхватил его за талию, Шерлок закинул руку ему через плечо, и так они направились к выходу. Шли медленно, поскольку, несмотря на отсутствие серьезных повреждений, Шерлоку сильно досталось, и Джон видел, что ему больно.

— Знаешь, я уже стал сомневаться, верным ли было решение отказаться от госпитализации, — сказал Джон, как только они сели в такси и назвали адрес.

— Разумеется, верным, — отмахнулся Шерлок, маскируя стон боли под громкий выдох. — Не выношу больниц. Ничего личного против твоей будущей профессии, но…

— Наблюдение врача бы не помешало, — проворчал Джон, критически осматривая его: его нисколько не обманул этот якобы выдох.

— У меня есть свой врач, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок, не сводя с него взгляд.

Джон только усмехнулся в ответ, убирая прядку непослушных локонов с его лба. Шерлок вдруг перехватил его руку.

— Что это?

Джон всмотрелся и понял, что на пальцах осталась розовая краска. Он так спешил к Шерлоку, что просто не успел как следует отмыть руки. Вообще казалось, что инцидент с дверью был тысячи лет назад, трудно было поверить, что все это произошло за один вечер.

— Да так, где-то испачкался, — попробовал соврать Джон, пряча взгляд, но безуспешно.

— Конечно, — саркастично проговорил Шерлок, продолжая критически осматривать руку. — А теперь правду, пожалуйста. Что ты пытался оттереть от этой краски?

— Шерлок, ерунда, честно слово.

— Я жду.

Джон вздохнул.   
— Ладно, кто-то испортил мою дверь. Думаю, что действующие лица не изменились. Ерунда, — повторил он.

— Что было написано? — Шерлок мог вообразить себе содержание, но решил уточнить.

— Ругательство, — пробормотал Джон. — Не хочу это повторять.

— Очевидно, месть за выпускной продолжается, — заключил Шерлок спустя несколько секунд, мысленно прикидывая, что еще кроме отказа поступить в любой приличный ВУЗ Британии и Европы придумать в наказание этим подросткам.

— Мне все равно, — Джон понимал, что ему реально нет никакого дела до этих идиотов. Он оплатит чистку двери и выбросит это из головы. Правда, отец так просто об этом не забудет. Ну почему все так сложно? Почему он просто не может быть счастлив?

— Что сказал отец? — осторожно спросил Шерлок, понимая, что если Джон с отцом приехали из дома, то, очевидно, Ватсон-старший должен быть в курсе.

— Пытался выяснить, что со мной происходит. И кто в этом виноват. И почему было написано именно это…

— Подозреваю, что Джейн тебя спасла, — пошутил Шерлок. 

— Да я бы лучше всю ночь объяснялся с отцом, чем с тобой произошло такое, — Джон взъерошил свои волосы. — Ты мне все расскажешь!

— Я уже рассказал, — пожал плечами Шерлок, — иногда такое происходит, когда ставишь на место плохих парней.

Джон хотел ответить, что иногда нужно предоставить им возможность облажаться самостоятельно, когда такси остановилось у ворот дома Шерлока в Южном Кенсингтоне. Тот рассчитался с водителем, и Джон помог ему выбраться из кэба.

Оказавшись в квартире, Джон помог Шерлоку дойти до дивана и усадил его на него.

— Так, отдыхай, а я пойду поищу, что можно приготовить.

— Джон, я не голоден.

— Где в фразе: «пойду поищу, что приготовить», ты увидел вопрос? — шутливо нахмурился Джон и уже собрался сделать шаг от дивана, когда Шерлок схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, вынуждая сесть рядом.

— Не пущу, — проворчал он, обнимая Джона и утыкаясь носом ему в макушку.

— Шерлок, — тихо хохотнул Джон, поглаживая обнимающие его руки. Так хорошо и уютно было сидеть в его объятьях, видеть, что у него нет серьезных повреждений, несмотря на устрашающий вид ссадин и синяков. Приятно было вновь вернуться в эту квартиру, в такую родную уже обстановку. Так хотелось сделать хоть что-то, как-то позаботиться о нем, особенно после всего, что Шерлок для него сделал. Тем более, сейчас ему нужна эта забота как никогда. — Как ты?

— Сейчас прекрасно, — выдохнул тот. — У тебя телефон жужжит.

Если бы Шерлок не сказал ему об этом, Джон вполне мог бы и не заметить входящее сообщение, потерявшись в своих мыслях и ощущениях. Он вытащил смартфон из кармана.

**От кого: Папа**  
«Джон, ты дома?»

Джон вздохнул и заблокировал экран.

— Почему ты не ответишь? — Шерлок уже успел положить голову ему на плечо и заглядывал тому в телефон.

— Не знаю, что ему соврать на этот раз. Он все равно на работе, зачем его волновать, что я все еще не дома и домой даже не собираюсь?

Шерлоку меньше всего хотелось быть причиной обмана Джона, но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя.

— Если хочешь, могу вызывать тебе такси, — Шерлок убрал голову с его плеча и откинул ее на спинку дивана. Не то чтобы он хотел его отпускать, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что лучше не провоцировать Джека Ватсона. 

— Нет, не хочу, — Джон обернулся к нему. — Ни за что тебя сейчас не оставлю, — он подался вперед и легко коснулся его губ своими. Шерлок крепче прижал его к себе, но от соприкосновения губ еле слышно зашипел. Джон тут же отстранился. — Ой, прости...

— Ничего, мне даже стало лучше, иди сюда, — легкий поцелуй возобновился, чтобы продлиться несколько приятных секунд.

— Кто все-таки это сделал с тобой? — спросил Джон, отстраняясь.

— Поверь, переживать больше не о чем. Я был готов к чему-то подобному, мне уже лучше, поэтому не беспокойся. Мне сейчас очень хорошо, правда, — Шерлок крепче обнял его.

— Это из-за разгромной кампании Мюррея?

— В целом — да, — нехотя ответил Шерлок. — Но давай не будем сейчас об этом.

— Мне больно видеть тебя таким, — тихо сказал Джон, соглашаясь пока не развивать тему.

— Именно поэтому я зол на Джейн, — проворчал Шерлок. — Она не должна была звонить тебе.

— И как, интересно, ты собирался от меня это скрывать?

— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулся Шерлок, закрывая глаза и улыбаясь. — Но, тем не менее, я рад, что ты приехал, что ты сейчас здесь. Хотя, признаться, не представляю, как ты объяснишь это папе.

— Сам не знаю, — вздохнул Джон и вдруг кое-что вспомнил. — Шерлок…

— Ммм?

— Мне кажется, в больнице я видел твоего отца.

Шерлок резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона.

— Что?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Он был странный.

— А ты уверен? Ты же не знаешь, как он выглядит.

— Зато знаю, как выглядишь ты, — улыбнулся Джон. — Вы безумно похожи.

— Ладно, значит, это точно был он. Почему ты решил, что он странный? Он что-то тебе говорил?

— «Так вот ты какой? Кажешься нормальным». Это все. 

— Это так на него похоже. Полнейшее пренебрежение к формальностям и оценивающее превосходство. 

— Он шел по коридору, когда мы с папой были за дверью смотровой. Честно, я рад, что он больше ничего не добавил к сказанному. Только странно, что он после вопроса папы о том, что он имеет в виду, просто развернулся и ушел! Он даже не узнал о твоем самочувствии! Не понимаю этого. Зачем же тогда он пришел?

Шерлок невесело усмехнулся. 

— И мне интересно, зачем. Мы не общались пять лет.  
  
— Пять лет? — переспросил Джон. Впрочем, он сразу понял, с чем это могло быть связано, помня о рассказе Шерлока о ситуации с Саймоном. Расспрашивать подробно он не решился, понимая, какая это тяжелая для Шерлока тема.

— Да, все это время он делал вид, что у него только один сын. 

— Это ужасно, — Джон крепче обнял Шерлока, изо всех сил желая забрать эту горечь из его голоса и взгляда. — Как же родители могут так поступать со своими детьми?

— Не всем родителям дано любить именно своих детей. Большинство из них пытаются реализовать через них свою несостоявшуюся жизнь и навязать свой образ мысли, отказываясь признавать в них самостоятельные личности. И как итог — любят они созданное собой творение, но не ребенка как такового. А если еще он не оправдывает ожиданий, то просто перестает существовать для них.

— Даже представить не могу, что тебе пришлось пережить.

— Неприятно, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок, — но не смертельно. Я достаточно рано научился с этим справляться.

— Если честно, я не понял, откуда он меня знает, но могу предположить, что понял контекст его слов… Только откуда он узнал про нас, если вы не общались?

— Чертов Майкрофт, — процедил Шерлок. — И здесь без него не обошлось. Не понимаю только, зачем ему понадобилось рассказывать ему.

— Он вполне может по-своему за тебя переживать, он же твой старший брат.

— Его переживания всю жизнь стоят у меня поперек горла, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Да уж, твои родственники — сыщики не хуже полицейских, причем такие же дотошные, — Джон отвел со лба Шерлока вновь выбившийся непослушный локон. Шерлок вдруг перехватил его руку и внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза.

— Майкрофт с тобой говорил?!

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Джон, отводя глаза.

— Говорил, — протянул он, отпуская его руку. — Почему ты мне не рассказал?

— Не успел еще, это было сегодня вечером. За пару часов до звонка Джейн.

— Что он хотел от тебя? — настороженный взгляд пристально следил за Джоном.

— Если вкратце, он «порекомендовал» мне держаться от тебя подальше, но мой ответ ему явно не понравился, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Вот скотина, — Шерлок тяжело поднялся с дивана. — Я его убью.

— Так-так, мистер Холмс, спокойно-спокойно, — Джон встал следом за ним и взял его за руки. — Сейчас тебе нельзя делать резких движений. Давай ты убьешь его в другой раз?

Шерлок несколько секунд смотрел на него в замешательстве, после чего расхохотался, вынуждая Джона присоединиться к нему. 

— Будешь соучастником, — все еще посмеиваясь, Шерлок прижал Джона к себе.

— Ни за что не буду, — Джон отстранился и деланно сурово посмотрел на непонимающего Шерлока. — Пока ты не съешь чертов ужин, который я собирался приготовить еще полчаса назад!

С этими словами Джон оставил притворно ворчащего и улыбающегося Шерлока в гостиной и пошел делать ревизию в холодильнике. Шерлок же, вновь опустившись на диван, не мог перестать думать об отце. Спустя столько лет он пришел в больницу, узнав, что того избили. Неужели он все еще существует для него? Тем не менее, очевидно, что он по-прежнему не готов принять его таким, каков он есть, если встретив его бойфренда у дверей палаты, тот просто предпочел оставить едкий комментарий и сбежать. Как не было от него поддержки в самое тяжелое время, так и нет. Пожалуй, пора перестать верить в чудо примирения, которого, очевидно, никогда уже не произойдет.

После ужина, который состоял из макарон и бифштекса быстрого приготовления — все, что Джон сумел найти в холодильнике, — он уговорил Шерлока перебраться в спальню.

— Тебе нужно нормально отдыхать! И еще я должен обработать синяки.

— Да брось, Джон, ничего серьезного.

Джон проворчал что-то неразборчивое и молча направился на поиски аптечки. Нашел в ванной. Шерлок за это время уже успел сбросить на пол всю грязную одежду и надеть халат.

— Так, снимай, я остался, чтобы заботиться о тебе, — скомандовал Джон, указывая на шелковую ткань халата и присаживаясь напротив облокотившегося о спинку кровати любовника.

— Ой, что это у тебя? — Шерлок указал на левое плечо Джона, и, стоило тому повернуть голову, он притянул его за шею к себе и утянул в нежный поцелуй, который быстро перетек в пьянящий, как только Джон оправился от неожиданности. Крепкие нежные объятия, ускоренное дыхание, и вот Шерлок уже увлек его в горизонтальное положение, игнорируя боль. Пальцы Джона любовно перебирали его волосы, ловя непослушные прядки вновь и вновь. Это сладкое безумие продолжалось до тихого стона Шерлока, и отнюдь не от наслаждения. Джон тут же прервал поцелуй.

— Ну уж нет, тебе не удастся отвлечь меня таким образом, — с улыбкой сказал Джон, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по контурным скулам.

— Попытаться стоило, — улыбнулся он. — Джон, лучшая забота — это когда ты рядом со мной, — тихо добавил Шерлок, проводя носом по его порозовевшей щеке.

«Я люблю тебя», — чуть не выдохнул Джон, не справляясь с водопадом чувств, он почти решился, когда зазвонил телефон Шерлока.

— Надеюсь, это не Майкрофт. Для его же блага!.. — проворчал Шерлок, нехотя пытаясь встать.

— Лежи, я принесу, — Джон проворно вскочил с постели и нашел телефон в пиджаке Шерлока на полу. — Уф. Да, Шерлок, это твой брат.

— Сбрось вызов, — Шерлок развалился на кровати, закинув руки за голову.

— Наверняка у него есть причина беспокоить тебя в такое время, — неуверенно предположил Джон, протягивая телефон.

— Он просто так развлекается, — нервно вздохнул Шерлок, но все же взял смартфон, утягивая Джона на себя и вынуждая лечь рядом. — Да? — недовольно принял он вызов.

— Как самочувствие? — раздался из динамика до тошноты спокойный голос Майкрофта Холмса.

— Потрясающе. Что-то еще? Собираюсь ли я врезать тебе за то, что сообщил отцу и говорил с Джоном? Да, собираюсь.

— Пора взрослеть, дорогой братишка, — Майкрофт не обратил внимания на колкости. — Он сейчас с тобой?

— Да, а что?!

— Неважно. Заеду к тебе завтра утром.

— Меня не будет.

— Будешь.

Собеседник повесил трубку.

— Почему он такой? — после непродолжительного молчания спросил Джон, водя рукой по груди Шерлока.

— Заноза в заднице?

— Ага.

— Наши отношения прошли немаленький и нелегкий путь длиной в тридцать лет. А бесследно, как известно, не проходит ничего, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок.

— Ладно, — Джон поднялся, с трудом выпутавшись из крепких объятий, — мне приятно, что ты так ценишь мое присутствие, но это не значит, что я перестал быть будущим доктором.

— О, нет, — притворно проворчал Шерлок.

— О, да, — ухмыльнулся Джон и придвигая к себе аптечку. — Повернись.

***

После того, как Джон закончил с медицинской помощью, с улыбкой вспомнив про зеркальную ситуацию в начале своего с Шерлоком знакомства, тот уложил его рядом и крепко обнял.

«Я со всем этим разберусь. Все неважно, только Джон имеет значение. И если они посмели угрожать мне им, то они меня серьезно разозлили». С этими мыслями Шерлок провалился в сон, обнимая свое сокровище.

Джон заснуть не мог. Все события прошедшего дня атаковали его мысли, и невозможно было просто взять и отключиться от всего. Черт с ней, с дверью. С отцом придется быть еще осторожнее. Только как? Он прислал еще два сообщения («Джон, ответь! Ты вернулся?», «Джон, где ты?»), но Джон их проигнорировал, потому что сомневался, стоит ли отвечать положительно. А отрицательно тем более не стоит, учитывая его обострившуюся подозрительность. 

Промаявшись без сна полчаса, Джон убедился, что Шерлок спит крепко, и выбрался из постели. Ему вдруг пришло в голову позвонить домой и убедиться, что отца там нет. Или в обратном. Он набрал номер своего городского телефона и нажал вызов. В трубке раздавались монотонные длинные гудки, ответа не было. Если повезет, и отец сменится под утро, можно будет сказать, что он приехал, моментально заснул и рано уехал на работу. А если не повезет... придется выдумать очередной форс-мажор. Не в первый раз, увы.

Джон вздохнул и положил телефон на стол в гостиной. Побродил немного по квартире, пытаясь согнать с лица глупую улыбку. Несмотря на все, что уже успело произойти за время его знакомства с Шерлоком — и хорошее, и плохое, — он чувствовал себя самым счастливым идиотом на свете. Это состояние омрачало только беспокойство за Шерлока. Но пока он решил не давить на него. Для начала пусть поправится. 

Джон выпил стакан воды и вернулся в постель, аккуратно укладываясь, чтобы не разбудить Шерлока. Тот во сне вновь притянул его ближе, обнимая. Джон все еще улыбался, когда на его лицо набежала непрошеная тень.

Еще его состояние эйфории омрачал страх разоблачения перед отцом. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что Джек при всей его вдолбленной гомофобии сумеет не распространять свое убеждение на единственного сына, но небольшая. Джон догадывался, что не сможет вечно скрывать от него свои отношения с мужчиной, но надеялся максимально отсрочить момент признания.

***

Джек Ватсон приехал домой в семь утра. Брошенные Джоном пакеты с продуктами из магазина продолжали лежать в коридоре. Трубку сын так и не снял, на сообщения тоже не ответил. Заглянув к нему в комнату, Джек лишь убедился в своем подозрении: дома он не ночевал. Он в растерянности обвел взглядом комнату. Зашел в ванную и проверил зубную щетку: сухая. Тяжело вздохнув, Джек вернулся в комнату и тяжело опустился на кровать.

Когда и что успело произойти с его мальчиком, что он стал таким неуправляемым? Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось послать все к черту: пусть делает, что хочет, в самом деле. Сколько можно? Он в грош не ставит его чувства и беспокойство за него, не может даже потратить десять секунд на ответ на СМС. Вот где он провел эту ночь? Что это за работа? Что Джон от него скрывает? И как во всем, что происходит, замешан его босс, этот Холмс? Джек чувствовал, что он точно имеет к этому отношение. Осталось только выяснить, какое именно. И еще очень постараться перевести Джона на работу куда-нибудь в другое место. Можно поговорить с Уилксом, может быть, сможет пристроить его курьером.

Ну вот, вздохнул Джек. Послать все к черту, как же. Это было бы отличным решением, но только не в отношении своего единственного и любимого сына. Ему когда-то давно уже пришлось принять подобное решение. С воем вырвав из сердца другого горячо любимого человека. Но что было делать, если она не желала больше делить с ним жизнь? Да и не хотела никогда, как бы ни тяжело было это признавать. Такое бывает, когда идешь на поводу окружающих, и не прислушиваешься к своему сердцу. Хотя Джеку до сих пор было больно и, честно говоря, неприятно об этом вспоминать. Да и ни к чему. Джон — его сын и единственный близкий человек. И он не позволит ему улететь в пропасть, как... Он же следователь, в конце концов. И он обязательно проведет, возможно, самое главное расследование в своей карьере.

Джек поднялся с кровати и пересел за письменный стол, на ходу включая компьютер сына. Начать он решил с самого очевидного: Шерлок Холмс. Джон упоминал, что работает в самом центре, на Бейкер-стрит. Нужно просто проверить все рекламные агентства в этом районе. Джек сомневался, что их будет так уж много.

Дожидаясь, пока загрузится компьютер, Джек бездумно выдвигал и закрывал ящики стола, пока в самом нижнем не наткнулся на фиолетовую папку с названием компании. 

«Прекрасно, не надо тратить время на поиски», — подумал Джек и вбил в поисковик название, чтобы пробить адрес.

«Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Что ж, нам с вами давно пора познакомиться, мистер Шерлок Холмс».

**29 июля 2014 года**

Шерлока разбудил настойчивый звонок в дверь. Он перевернулся, пряча голову под подушкой, что вызывало смешок у проснувшегося только что Джона.

— Подъем, Шерлок, — ласково проговорил Джон. 

— Неа, — раздалось из-под подушки.

— Нужно открыть, иначе мы оглохнем, — Джон придвинулся к нему и легко провел ладонью по его спине. 

— Не успеем, просто жди, — вновь раздалось из-под подушки в безуспешной попытке подавить зевок.

И действительно, спустя несколько секунд звонить в дверь перестали. Вместо этого зазвонил телефон Шерлока. Тот нашарил его на тумбочке и не глядя выключил звук. Еще спустя минуту щелкнул дверной замок.

— Шерлок, — уже всерьез насторожился Джон.

— Все нормально, — вздохнул тот, прижал его к себе и поцеловал в лоб.

— Твой брат настолько бесцеремонен? — вздохнул Джон.

— Даже больше, чем ты можешь представить, — Шерлок поднялся с постели, накидывая халат. — Попробую избавиться от него как можно скорее.

— Я все слышу, — раздалось из зала.

— Не то чтобы я хотел от тебя это скрыть, — проворчал в ответ Шерлок, спускаясь с подиума и прикрывая за собой створки ширмы. — К чему звонить в дверь и по телефону, если тебе нет никакого дела до того, хотят ли тебя видеть?

— Доброе утро, — Майкрофт протянул брату руку для рукопожатия, игнорируя его слова. Тот помедлил несколько мгновений, после чего все же пожал ее. — Выглядишь паршиво.

— Благодарю, но вряд ли ты не в курсе, что в моем доме есть зеркало.

— И не только оно. Доброе утро, Джон, — елейно обратился Холмс-старший к створке ширмы.

— Майкрофт!..

— Доброе утро, — показался Джон, уже полностью одетый. — Шерлок, я спущусь в магазин. А вы пока спокойно поговорите.

— Ты же вернешься? — настороженно переспросил Шерлок, мысленно мечтая стереть брата в порошок.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джон, легко целуя его, проходя мимо, после чего вышел из квартиры.

Майкрофт проводил того неопределенным взглядом и повернулся к брату.

— Что? — огрызнулся Шерлок на его задумчивый взгляд, направленный уже на него, и прошел к кофемашине.

— Да так, — неопределенно отозвался тот. — Неважно. Полагаю, почту ты еще не проверял, — заговорил он уже деловым тоном.

— Правильно понимаешь, твоими стараниями я проснулся пять минут назад.

— Назначая тебе встречу вчера…

— По-твоему, твоя манера подпадает под определение «назначать встречу»?

— …я рассчитывал обсудить наши потенциальные действия, однако, имея на руках информацию, о которой ты узнаешь, если будешь любезен отложить кофе и открыть ноутбук, мы теперь можем говорить о вполне конкретных. 

Шерлок оставил кофемашину варить кофе, а сам пошел за ноутбуком, который минутой позже расположил на барной стойке. 

— Итак, что тут у нас, — Шерлок загрузил почту и обнаружил в ней письмо от Гарри Эванса с пометкой «срочно». 

Он открыл его и стал просматривать вложенные файлы. Майкрофт молча наблюдал за братом, отмечая малейшее изменение в выражении лица, а также критически присматриваясь к полученным им накануне ссадинам. 

— Сильно болит? — вдруг спросил он.

— Жить буду, — отмахнулся Шерлок, не отрывая взгляд от монитора.

— Они перешли в наступление.

— Они засуетились, все ровно так, как я ожидал. И эта информация от Эванса как нельзя кстати. Здесь — доказательства всех махинаций с бюджетом школы St James' School и нецелевого расходования выделенных средств, свидетельства присвоения более чем щедрого процента от пожертвований в «Честер Пицца» — этого достаточно, чтобы упечь за решетку всю компанию, взгляни, — Шерлок указал Майкрофту на один абзац. — В дерьме абсолютно все, включая и Клода, и Филипса, и Мюррея с его детской «благотворительностью», даже Ранкорн со Спайком. На всех идеальный компромат.

— И сам Рид.

— Разумеется, но нам он, как ты помнишь, нужен. Да, мистер Эванс постарался на славу. Надо же, удивлен, что он так дорожит своим браком, изменяя жене с любовником ради денег. Впрочем, его личные моральные качества меня не заботят — в конечном счете, они играют нам на руку.

— Согласен с тобой. Взгляни, как красноречиво здесь описана его брезгливость к Мелани Райдер. А ведь они еще даже не поженились. 

— Однако он никогда не демонстрирует это при ней. Ради чего ему над собой издеваться? Он не беден, у него достаточно денег, чтобы обременять себя несчастливым браком с нежеланной супругой только ради приданого.

— Этому есть только одно объяснение.

Братья переглянулись. Губы Шерлока растянулись в лукавой улыбке.

— Мы были правы. Он делает за нас всю работу.

— И, судя по всему, у него атрофировано чувство самосохранения.

— Не без этого, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Подобраться к одному из самых влиятельных и опасных людей королевства через его единственную и любимую дочь, чтобы собрать на него компромат — задача не для слабонервных.

— Вопрос в том, зачем ему это?

— Выясним у него лично, — Шерлок открыл несколько документов, которые также были прикреплены к письму, потом снова вернулся к тексту. — Здесь сказано, что в середине августа Рид планирует встретиться с неким Оливером Эртоном, тебе знакомо это имя?

— Вполне, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Достаточно крупная шишка, выдает разрешения на строительство различных объектов. Не может похвастаться безупречной репутацией, поскольку ни одно дело еще не провел без скандала и последующего судебного иска.

— Причина?

— На месте каждого из построенных с его разрешения торговых центров ранее находилось какое-то детское учреждение, которое впоследствии было снесено.

— Без последствий для инвестора?

— Разумеется. И без компенсаций для проигравшей стороны.

— У него должен быть серьезный покровитель, — протянул Шерлок. — Райдер?

— Вероятность 99 к 1, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Я все проверю.

— Прекрасно, нужно быть уверенными наверняка. Все что нам нужно — это взять обоих с поличным при передаче взятки. Только если за Эртона власти в твоем лице могут взяться всерьез, то с Ридом мы должны заключить сделку. 

— Звучит безупречно.

— Над деталями я поработаю, есть время. Черт, совсем забыл про кофе, — зевая, Шерлок обошел стойку и взял чашку с кофе.

— Да, с этим все. Со своей стороны поддержку я обеспечу. 

— Чудно, — Шерлок сделал глоток и покосился на дверь, а после — на настенные часы над плитой.

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Шерлок, я все же никак не могу понять. Зачем тебе этот мальчишка?

— А тебе Оливия? — на удивление спокойно отреагировал младший.

— Мы говорим не обо мне.

— А для разнообразия я хочу поговорить о твоей личной жизни. Согласись, это справедливо. Так ответь мне, почему за полтора месяца ты не попытался все исправить?

— С чего ты взял, что я… — немного опешил Холмс-старший.

— С того, что ты стал более нервным, страдаешь от недосыпа — тени под глазами это выдают, сколько бы твой косметолог ни пыталась это скрыть, ты обзавелся гораздо большим количеством свободного времени, чтобы докучать мне и интересоваться моей личной жизнью, и, наконец, ты начал носить браслет — ее подарок. Хотя и ненавидишь безделушки. Поэтому я повторяю свой вопрос: почему ты до сих пор ничего не предпринял?

— Потому что… этот разговор не имеет смысла! — вспылил Майкрофт.

— Потому что речь о твоих собственных ошибках? — невесело улыбнулся Шерлок, не сводя глаз с брата.

Майкрофт машинально ослабил галстук на шее. Он ненавидел, когда Шерлок заставал его врасплох.

— Хорошо, — наконец, вздохнул он. — Я посчитал, что так будет лучше.

— Для кого?

— Для нее.

— А для тебя? — ответом было молчание. — Ты просто сдался, Майкрофт. Ты просто сдался, — с расстановкой повторил Шерлок. — А это не в моих правилах. Больше нет, — поспешно добавил он, заметив скептический взгляд Майкрофта.

— Что ж, я вижу, что ты абсолютно уверен в том, что делаешь. Но…

— Я люблю его. Поэтому прошу — отстать от него. Не разговаривай с ним. И не вмешивайся в наши отношения. И мы будем с тобой ссориться в два, нет — в полтора — раза меньше. Вот увидишь, — быстро подытожил Шерлок, чувствуя смущение за свою откровенность.

Майкрофт смотрел на него с нейтральным выражением лица, вдруг ясно понимая, что его брат как никогда жив, жив по-настоящему, а не как было еще чуть больше месяца назад. Возможно, ему правда стоит перестать мучить его своей подозрительностью и недоверием, если это Джон Ватсон смог заставить его вновь быть живым. Пора признать, что его брат давно вырос. И, возможно, стал в чем-то даже мудрее и смелее него.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Его отец — коп.

— Не беспокойся об этом, все под контролем, — Шерлок понимал, что лукавит не только перед братом, но и перед самим собой. На самом деле, эта мысль не давала ему покоя, как и то, как их с братом план может отразиться на его карьере.

— Скажи, а он все еще занимается делом Рида? — спросил Шерлок, закрывая ноутбук.

— Да, но, насколько мне известно, он пока не вышел на его настоящий след, подставной свидетель сделал свое дело. Нужно, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Нужно, чтобы из-за нашего плана он не лишился своей должности.

— Я прослежу, — после короткой паузы кивнул Майкрофт. — Что ж, я…

Слова его прервало появление Джона с коробкой пиццы в руках.

— Шерлок, я решил, что… — он заметил Майкрофта, который все еще был здесь, — что ты не будешь против пиццы, — без прежнего энтузиазма договорил он.

— Отличная идея, — улыбнулся Шерлок и подошел к нему, чтобы забрать пиццу и коротко поцеловать.

— Эм, — немного смутился Джон, взглянув на Майкрофта. — Присоединитесь к нам?

— Увы, служба зовет, — дежурно улыбнулся Майкрофт и направился к двери, оглянувшись перед выходом: — Всех благ.

— Он… странный, — сказал Джон, подходя к Шерлоку, который уже успел разложить пиццу по тарелкам и поставить вариться новую порцию кофе.

— С ним такое бывает — раз в месяц как оборотень он превращается в нормального человека, — рассмеялся он, и Джон тут же к нему присоединился, пока Шерлок вновь не завладел его губами.

Джон нежно обнял его, памятуя о вчерашних синяках, но объятья Шерлока довольно быстро превратились в страстные, а его влажные губы становились все настойчивее и настойчивее, пока их поцелуй не прервал писк кофемашины. 

— Завтрак, Шерлок, — хохотнул Джон, чьи щеки, к удовольствию Холмса, вновь покрылись едва уловимым румянцем. 

— Да, завтрак, душ, а потом — на работу.

— Ты уверен?

— Вполне. Я бы с радостью провел этот день с тобой в постели, — Джон не справился с застенчивой улыбкой, на миг вообразив, какой бы мог быть потрясающий день, — но, к сожалению, сегодня нужно быть в офисе, поскольку остались неоконченные дела.

Они сели с обеих сторон стойки, Шерлок дотянулся до кофе и поставил чашки на стол — одну перед собой, другую — перед Джоном.

— Выглядишь гораздо лучше. Как самочувствие? — поинтересовался Джон, откусывая кусок пиццы.

— Намного лучше. Ты же здесь.

Джон не знал, наступит ли когда-нибудь такой момент, когда он перестанет каждый раз удивляться таким словам в свой адрес от этого невероятного человека.

***

— Добрый день, могу я увидеть мистера Холмса? — Джеку не составило труда найти офис компании. Гораздо сложнее было дождаться уместного времени для визита.

— Добрый день, сэр, вам назначена встреча? — улыбнулась ему секретарша.

— Боюсь, что нет, но у меня к нему срочное дело.

— Хорошо, я уточню, сможет ли он принять вас прямо сейчас, — девушка сняла трубку.

— Благодарю вас.

— Простите, как вас представить?

— Джек Ватсон.

— Минуту, пожалуйста.

Джек бегло осмотрелся. Уютно, чисто, светло: видно, что порядок здесь — не пустой звук. Во всем, очевидно, кроме графика работы несовершеннолетних. Он увидел еще один письменный стол, однако за ним никого не было. Но на стуле лежал рюкзак Джона.

«Хорошо, по крайней мере, он на работе и просто отошел».

— Мистер Холмс, к вам посетитель, — вновь заговорила секретарша, когда шеф снял трубку. — Нет, ему не назначено, но он очень настаивает. Он представился Джеком Ватсоном. Да, я поняла, — она повесила трубку и обратилась к Джеку: — Мистер Ватсон, мистер Холмс готов принять вас, проходите, пожалуйста, — она махнула рукой в сторону кабинета руководителя.

— Благодарю вас, — улыбнулся Джек и вошел.

Из-за дубового стола поднялся и направился к нему навстречу высокий молодой мужчина в идеально сидящем костюме, с черными вьющимися волосами, пронзительным взглядом и доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Добрый день, мистер Ватсон, — с улыбкой протянул тот ему руку, скрывая за гостеприимством волнение, охватившее его при словах секретаря о том, кто именно к нему пришел.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, — Джек уверенно пожал ее, отмечая уверенность и скрытую силу в этом рукопожатии. — Рад с вами познакомиться. Думаю, вы уже догадались, что я отец Джона.

— Разумеется, — вновь улыбнулся Шерлок, призывая все свое самообладание. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

— Нет-нет, я надолго вас не задержу.

— Что-то случилось?

— Очень надеюсь, что нет. Но, прежде всего, я пришел к вам попросить пересмотреть график моего сына.

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Я прошу вас сократить количество его рабочих часов — я понимаю, что это отразится на его зарплате, но лучше пусть он будет зарабатывать меньше, но чаще бывать дома и не возвращаться за полночь. 

Шерлок кивнул, уже лихорадочно перебирая в уме варианты встреч с Джоном в новых условиях.

— Вот в чем дело. Должен принести свои извинения за то, что задержал вашего сына. Со мной вчера произошла неприятность, — он мельком указал на красующийся на скуле синяк и рассеченную губу, — и мне была нужна помощь Джона. Разумеется, сверхурочная работа будет оплачена. Уверяю, это был форс-мажор, и такие задержки не будут носить постоянный характер.

— При всем уважении, сэр, — Джек продолжал стоять и прямо смотреть ему в глаза, — мой сын часто возвращается домой поздно. Он всегда говорит, что был на работе. Причин не доверять ему у меня нет, поэтому я пришел сегодня к вам.

Шерлок прошелся по кабинету, отчего-то не в силах долго выдерживать взгляд этого человека.

«И правда, отчего бы это?»

— Да, вы правы, — наконец, собрался он с силами. — Я сделаю все, чтобы сократить его рабочий день и избежать поздних приходов домой. 

— Благодарю за понимание, мистер Холмс, — кивнул Джек. — Тем более, через месяц с небольшим у него начинается учеба в колледже, и кроме работы ему придется еще и заниматься подготовкой к лекциям и семинарам.

— Разумеется, я все понимаю. Можете не беспокоиться на этот счет, мистер Ватсон.

— Тогда у меня к вам еще один вопрос. Не уверен, уместно ли задавать его вам, но я надеюсь, что вы меня поймете. Все-таки Джон — мой единственный сын, и в последнее время с ним что-то происходит, но он ничего мне не рассказывает. Странности в его поведении появились, когда он попал на работу в ваше агентство. Если вы знаете о каких-то проблемах моего сына в вашем офисе или за его пределами, я прошу вас рассказать об этом мне.

Шерлоку стоило титанических усилий выслушать все это с полубезразличным выражением лица, когда внутри него в этот момент творился настоящий хаос. Но ему довольно быстро удалось взять себя в руки и не показать вида, как ему не по себе.

— Уверяю вас, мистер Ватсон, у Джона здесь полно друзей и лично я не в курсе каких-то проблем, и даже не могу представить, что у такого человека как ваш сын они могут возникнуть.

Джек несколько секунд молча смотрел на Холмса, после чего вздохнул.

— Хорошо, вы меня немного успокоили. И расстроили одновременно. Признаться, я надеялся получить здесь ответы и понять, что происходит с сыном. Но, в любом случае, я очень рад, что с работой и на работе у него все хорошо.

— Можете даже не сомневаться в этом, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Ваш сын — очень толковый парень. Уверен, его ждет большое будущее.

— Что ж, я рад. Тогда прошу прощения за то, что побеспокоил вас, и надеюсь, что мы договорились насчет графика. И Джону вовсе не обязательно знать о нашей беседе.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Шерлок, и вдруг ему в голову пришла одна блестящая идея. — Только, мистер Ватсон, у меня тоже будет к вам небольшая просьба.

— Слушаю вас.

***

— Дерек! — Джон возвращался из типографии, где в обед все-таки решил перехватить Стэмфорда-старшего, но не застал его. Он уже почти отчаялся выяснить, почему тот на самом деле его игнорирует, и что именно Кристина Морстен о нем расспрашивала. Он уже почти поднялся наверх, когда встретил его.

— Привет, Джон, — привычно буркнул тот и попытался пройти мимо, но Джон преградил ему дорогу.

— Нет, погоди, объясни, что происходит? Я чем-то обидел тебя? — Джон решил зайти издалека.

— Да нет, — тряхнул тот головой. — Ерунда, просто задолбался в последнее время.

— Слушай, — понизил Джон голос, — я знаю, что вы поссорились с Кристиной из-за меня — не спрашивай откуда. Я просто хочу знать, что именно она пыталась разведать обо мне? Ты же знаешь, она сестра Мэри, и если та задумала что-то против меня, я должен это знать. 

— Блин, вот я дурак, — наконец сказал Дерек и перестал пытаться его обойти. — Я-то подумал, что она просто на тебя глаз положила. Мне и в голову не пришло, что она вынюхивала что-то для сестры. Прости, чувак. Сам не знаю, почему на тебя разозлился.

— Не бери в голову, — быстро сказал Джон. — Скажи только, что именно она хотела знать?

— Понятия не имею, только я ее спалил за попыткой залезть в мой телефон, а в это время она говорила по своему. С сестрой, наверное. Ну и я уловил отдельные фразы о тебе и расслышал твое имя. Кажется, выясняла, где именно ты работаешь и во сколько обычно приходишь домой. Видимо пыталась выяснить это, прочитав нашу переписку. Которой не существует в природе.

— Да уж, — задумчиво протянул Джон. — Ладно, спасибо тебе. Я рад, что мы все выяснили, — он протянул Дереку руку и тот пожал ее в ответ. — И поверь, меня не интересует ни одна из сестер Морстен.

— Как и девушки в принципе, — хохотнул Дерек, подмигнув ему.

— Что? — опешил на мгновение Джон, в замешательстве глядя на смеющегося Дерека. — Ну и шуточки у тебя! — выдавил он смешок. — Ладно, я побежал работать.

— Давай, увидимся. И поработай над чувством юмора! — прокричал тот ему, когда Джон был уже на пролет выше.

***

— Папа?!

Вернувшись, Джон застыл в приемной, увидев, как из кабинета Шерлока вышел его отец, и босс следом за ним — чтобы проводить посетителя.

— Привет, сынок, — сдержанно улыбнулся Джек, сожалея, что не удалось сделать свой визит тайным. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — почти прошипел Джон, внутри которого понемногу закипало негодование на отца: вот что он забыл у него на работе? Решил контролировать и эту часть его жизни?

На правде о том, что сам он не явился прошлой ночью ночевать и не отвечал на его звонки, он предпочитал не зацикливаться. Как и на том, где он провел эту ночь и с кем.

— Поговорим об этом дома, — ответил Джек, еще раз кивнул Шерлоку и секретарше, после чего прошел мимо Джона и вышел.

— Джон, зайди, — кивнул ему Шерлок, и тому стоило огромного труда не рвануть за ним со всех ног.

Оказавшись внутри, он тяжело прикрыл дверь и привалился к ней, выжидающе глядя на босса. Несколько секунд Шерлок с нечитаемым выражением лица наблюдал за любовником, после чего рассмеялся и подошел к нему.

— Успокойся, Джон, он ничего не заподозрил, — все еще улыбаясь, Шерлок притянул его к себе, обнимая.

— Зачем вообще он приходил сюда?! — не вырываясь из объятий, Джон все же смотрел на своего босса снизу вверх в ожидании ответа.

— Хм, — Шерлок перевел взгляд с Джона на дверь, — видишь ли, мистер Ватсон считает, что тебя здесь эксплуатируют. Не могу, положив руку на сердце, сказать, что он неправ, — с этими словами он склонился к нему, чтобы вновь поцеловать его губы.

Джон ответил в некотором замешательстве, немного расслабляясь и обнимая любовника.

— В общем, — прервал поцелуй Шерлок, — твой отец просил пересмотреть график твоей работы. И я согласился.

— Но, Шерлок, тогда мы почти не сможем видеться, — поникшим голосом сказал Джон.

— Я ничего не мог поделать. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, не сомневайся.

— Я знаю твой характер, я наблюдал его в действии, ты умеешь говорить «нет»! — стоял на своем Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза и шуточно-негодующе вздохнул.  
— Кто-то стал не в меру умнеть. Ладно, возможно, мне не хочется настраивать твоего родителя против себя.

— Почему? В смысле, какая разница, что он будет думать? — допытывался Джон.

— Ты же не собираешься врать ему вечно.

Джон открыл, было, рот, но тут же захлопнул обратно, переваривая услышанное. Это то, что Шерлок думает? То есть, какой бы нелепой ни была мысль сама по себе, учитывая статус их отношений, но Шерлок действительно настроен на его счет серьезно. Просто невероятно, хотя уже пора было привыкнуть, что Холмс слов на ветер не бросает.

Джон приподнялся на цыпочках, потянувшись к заветным губам, словно еще секунда промедления будет стоить ему жизни. Он целовал его жарко, жадно, пьяняще, отгоняя мысли о том, что когда-нибудь на самом деле придется рассказать обо всем отцу. О том, что тогда будет, лучше было не думать.

***

**15 августа 2014 года**

Прошло больше двух недель, в течение которых Джон приходил домой исключительно вовремя и даже ни разу не поссорился с отцом. Даже в вечер визита того к нему на работу. Честно говоря, он ожидал скандала за то, что не отвечал на сообщения и не ночевал дома, но отец, очевидно, решил не заострять на этом внимание. Очевидно, думал Джон, его устроили объяснения босса о форс-мажоре. Собственно, сам визит к нему в агентство отец объяснил волнением за сына, и Джону нечего было на это возразить. Дверь тоже отмыли, и инцидент был исчерпан.

С Шерлоком Джон виделся только на работе, и лишь дважды улизнул к нему в выходной, когда отец был на работе, и оба раза успел вернуться обратно до его возвращения домой. Ему хотелось максимально продлить эти встречи, ведь скоро должна была начаться учеба, из-за которой свободного времени не останется вовсе. Но выбора не было — усиливать подозрительность отца вовсе не хотелось. В целом все было стабильно хорошо, и тиски ставшей привычной нервозности постепенно начали ослабевать.

Джек тоже был относительно спокоен. Холмс, показавшийся ему вполне адекватным и вменяемым человеком, выполнил свое обещание, и Джон перестал задерживаться на работе. Когда он был выходным, они проводили вечера перед телевизором за просмотром футбольного или хоккейного матча, иногда — какого-нибудь любимого фильма. Джон стал спокойнее, не грубил и не огрызался, ночевал дома. Все вернулось на круги своя, и Джек, наконец, почувствовал такое забытое уже спокойствие.

Сегодня у него был выходной за счет прошлого рабочего воскресенья. Джон тоже вернулся домой около семи. Вчера они планировали прогуляться в парке, может быть, покормить белок, но, как обычно это бывает в Лондоне, подвела погода. Они поужинали, уже досмотрели фильм и собирались скоро ложиться отдыхать. Джон вновь вызвался помыть посуду, а Джек тем временем зашел в комнату сына, чтобы вернуть DVD с фильмом на полку. Он уже собрался отойти от стола, когда на телефоне сына высветилось сообщение.

**От кого: Майк**  
«Джон, ау! Куда пропал? У тебя снова свидание с твоим бойфрендом? Совсем о друзьях забыл!»

Сказать, что Джек потерял дар речи — не сказать ничего. Как будто на него летела горная снежная лавина из всех намеков и предпосылок, которые он так тщательно от себя отгонял, а он не в силах сдвинуться с места, чтобы спастись. Он почти почувствовал себя погребенным под ней заживо, когда бодрый голос зашедшего в комнату сына вернул его в реальность.

— Я все, папа, пойду только мусор вынесу… — Джон резко запнулся, увидев в руках отца свой телефон. — Что ты делаешь? 

— Может, ты мне объяснишь, что еще у тебя за «бойфренд»? — Джек брезгливо бросил телефон на стол, будто он представлял собой таракана.

— Папа, о чем ты? — Джон чувствовал, что понемногу начинает задыхаться. Он потянул руки к телефону и, полностью не разблокируя экран, увидел сообщение от друга.

«Майк, как же ты не вовремя!», — мысленно простонал он, боясь поднять взгляд на отца.

— Ну, что ты молчишь? — Джек повысил голос. — То, что написано там — не шутка?!

— Папа…

Слова застревали в горле и отказывались звучать, Джон нервно теребил телефон и не знал, как выкручиваться.

— Я жду! — уже в полный голос крикнул отец, что, наконец, прогнало оцепенение Джона.

— А ты почему вообще трогаешь мои вещи?! — пошел Джон в атаку.

— То есть это все, что ты можешь сказать?! Отец не имеет права знать, что его сын — один из этих извращенцев, этих психов, позорящих людской род?!

— Не смей так говорить, — Джон повысил голос почти до крика, не замечая, как его начало трясти.

— Мой сын просто не может быть ошибкой природы!

— Вот именно! Геи — такие же люди!

— Я отказываюсь верить своим ушам. Кто все это тебе вбил в голову?! Кто совратил?! Иди сюда, — Джек схватил сына за руку и с силой потянул к себе, чтобы усадить на стул. — Ты мне сейчас все выложишь! Кто он, кто его родители! Я эту дурь быстро прекращу! 

Джон тут же вскочил со стула и прокричал:  
— Может и меня тогда «прекратишь», как ошибку природы?!

И, больше не в силах оправдываться и слушать гневные речи отца, выскочил в коридор и потом — из дома. Он слышал, как отец зовет его, но продолжал бежать прямо по улице, куда глаза глядят, в сумеречный город, почти физически ощущая, как его жизнь полетела ко всем чертям.

***


	16. Глава 16

***

Как, как, как это могло с ним произойти?.. Сколько времени он собирался сменить настройки на телефоне, чтобы отключить отображение текста во всплывающих сообщениях на заблокированном экране? Целую вечность, наверное. Но так и не собрался, кретин. Своим легкомыслием и бесконечным враньем он заслужил то, что произошло.

С такими мыслями Джон брел по темным улицам, уже насквозь вымокший от проливного дождя. Его знобило, но он не мог точно сказать, от холода или в результате шока.  
«Отец все узнал». Это крутилось в голове, не переставая. Что же ему теперь делать, как вернуться домой, как снова посмотреть ему в глаза без страха вновь увидеть там море разочарования?

И как выбросить из головы его слова? Он теперь презирает его, и, возможно, больше не захочет видеть. Но в чем Джон виноват перед ним? Да, он врал, грубил, выкручивался. Но он не выбирал то, каким ему родиться. Он бы ни за что не стал обманывать горячо любимого отца, если бы знал, что тот примет его. Примет таким, какой он есть, без предрассудков и оскорблений.

Было очень больно. Почему он не попытался солгать и на этот раз? Возможно, потому что он смертельно устал от бесконечной лжи. И какая-то часть его по-идиотски радовалась тому, что больше не нужно притворяться.

Джон не представлял, что теперь ему делать и куда идти. Даже встретиться с Шерлоком ему было иррационально стыдно. И он не считал себя вправе вешать на него свои проблемы. Это только его вина, в конце концов. Если бы он вовремя позаботился о настройках на телефоне, ничего бы этого не случилось.

По крайней мере, не так. Он бы хотел, чтобы отец узнал эту правду от него, а не из подсмотренного сообщения. А теперь сама возможность возобновления здоровых отношений между ними казалась неосуществимой. Было мучительно тошно, обидно и горько.  
В таких мрачных думах Джон продолжал брести по городу в сторону центра, игнорируя дрожь и мокрую насквозь футболку с джинсами и кедами.

***

Шерлок маялся, меряя шагами лофт из стороны в сторону. Им овладела какая-то нервозность, но он отказывался думать, что это из-за отсутствия сигарет. Легкое беспокойство вызывало молчание Джона, с которым они привыкли переписываться в течение дня, когда не имели возможности встретиться, либо вечерами после работы. Он молчал уже три часа, полтора из которых Шерлок провел в ожидании ответа. Может быть, он решил лечь спать пораньше? Или куда-нибудь пойти с отцом? Нет, погода ни к черту, так что эту версию можно было отбросить. Что же он тогда не отвечает?..

Шерлок шумно выдохнул, принимаясь рыться в ящике стола в поисках хоть какой-то заначки. Конечно, сигареты не помогут ему перестать скучать по Джону, но хотелось уже поддаться хоть какой-то привычке, которая не являлась светловолосым наваждением с синими как море глазами. Даже после того, как они начали встречаться, как между ними оказались возможны отношения, Шерлок не стал спокойнее к нему относиться, ничуть. Наоборот, его отсутствие начало ощущаться гораздо острее, чем когда их связывала только дружба.

Наконец, Шерлок нашел и достал из стола наполовину опустошенную пачку любимых сигарет. Еще ни одна его попытка бросить курить не увенчалась успехом.

Шерлок вышел на балкон, не прикрыв дверь, и позволяя сырому воздуху проникнуть в квартиру. Он поднес зажигалку к сигарете, закрывая ее ладонью от попадающих брызг дождя, и уже собирался зажечь ее, когда его внимание привлекло движение во дворе. Всмотревшись, Шерлок не поверил своим глазам. На качелях сидело его персональное наваждение и дрожало как осиновый лист.

Джон сидел под проливным дождем и еле заметно покачивался, глядя на свои ботинки. Шерлок выскочил с балкона, на ходу швыряя зажигалку с сигаретой на подоконник.

Джон не знал, сколько времени он уже провел здесь, продолжая вымокать до нитки. Он не был даже точно уверен, как добрался сюда. Ноги в какой-то момент сами принесли его в Южный Кенсингтон, и охранник дома пропустил Джона на территорию, не сказав ни слова. Однако дойдя до подъезда, Джон почему-то не смог просто подняться и рассказать Шерлоку обо всем. Было стыдно и противно от себя. Так он добрел до качелей и апатично сел, пытаясь прийти в себя и как-то уложить в голове все, что произошло дома.

— Джон? — обеспокоенный голос Шерлока вывел его из задумчивости.

Он вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на мужчину, стоявшего рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на проливной дождь. Его вьющиеся волосы быстро намокали, непослушные прядки отправляли капли прямо на лицо, но все внимание его было сосредоточено на нем.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Джон и отвел взгляд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Шерлоку все больше не нравилось состояние Джона: апатичность, безразличие, потухший взгляд. Эти качества не вязались с тем Джоном, которого он знал. Спрашивать, в порядке ли он, было бы абсурдом.

— Если честно, я не знаю. Наверное, я зря… 

Не успел он встать с качелей, Шерлок, не желая продолжать беседу на улице, молча взял его за руку и потащил за собой в дом.

Пока они поднимались в лифте, Джон так и стоял, опустив глаза, а Шерлок продолжал сканировать его своим цепким взглядом, параллельно касаясь ладонями его лица, проверяя температуру.

Оказавшись в квартире, Шерлок первым делом, так же не произнося ни слова, стянул с Джона мокрую футболку, после чего принес из спальни халат и большое банное полотенце, которым укутал его, вытирая светлые волосы одним из концов.

— Шерлок, — тихо со смешком выдохнул Джон.

— Что? — Шерлок продолжал свое занятие.

— Извини, я…

— Лучше снимай остальную мокрую одежду, пока не заболел, — перебил его тот, не желая слышать никаких извинений.

— Это уже напоминает традицию, — устало вздохнул Джон, но повиновался, после чего закутался в длинный теплый халат.

— Душ, — сказал Шерлок, включая чайник.

— Нет, не сейчас.

— Джон.

— Нет.

— Давай сюда, — решил не спорить вернувшийся с кухни Шерлок и забрал у него из рук мокрые насквозь джинсы и белье и вместе с футболкой отнес в ванную, чтобы высушить. 

Тем временем Джон добрел до мягкого уголка и устало плюхнулся в кресло. Ссоры с отцом всегда выбивали у него почву из-под ног, но эта была особенной. До сих пор все это казалось дурным сном, из которого так хотелось вырваться. 

Шерлок вернулся, налил чай, куда добавил мед, после чего подошел к Джону, который снова молчал, забравшись в кресло с ногами и уставившись в пространство.

— Пей, — Шерлок протянул ему кружку.

— Спасибо, — Джон немного помедлил, прежде чем взять ее. Его продолжало знобить, и потихоньку он начал жалеть о своем упрямстве не ходить в душ.

— Итак? — Шерлок сел на диван, поближе к Джону.

— М? — Джон сделал глоток и наслаждался теплом, которое приятно расползалось по телу.

— Ты поссорился с отцом. Что произошло?

Джон мельком взглянул на него и снова отвел взгляд.  
— Как ты догадался?

— Джон, ты меня знаешь уже не один день. Да тут и гениальные мозги не нужны. Ты бы не пришел сюда просто так в такое время. Так что стряслось?

— Он залез в мой телефон, — тихо проговорил Джон, машинально ероша влажные волосы свободной рукой, закрыв глаза.

— Насколько все плачевно? — спросил Шерлок спустя несколько секунд, мысленно перебирая варианты выхода из сложившейся ситуации, включая самые кардинальные.

— Ну, он узнал, что я гей. Это плохая новость, — вздохнул Джон и вновь обхватил кружку горячего чая обеими руками, наконец, поднимая на Шерлока прямой взгляд. — Хорошая состоит в том, что он не знает, что мой парень — это ты.

— Что ж, я думаю, это уже неплохо, — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок, желая подбодрить Джона, но сам не ощущал особого оптимизма: ситуация весьма и весьма усложнилась. — Что именно он успел прочитать?

— На самом деле, мне еще повезло, — вздохнул Джон, которого понемногу переставало знобить, а мысли в голове обретали некое подобие порядка, позволяя взглянуть на случившееся со стороны. — Он увидел только одно СМС от Майка, в котором тот интересовался, не на свидании ли я со своим бойфрендом. И все… и понеслось. Это так… отвратительно все, — снова последовал тяжелый вздох.

— Что именно? То, что он взял телефон без спроса, или то, что узнал, что ты гей?

— То, что он сказал. Точнее, проорал. Он наговорил столько ужасных вещей… — тихо закончил Джон.

Шерлок вдруг соскользнул со своего места, опускаясь на колени перед Джоном. Он забрал у него полупустую чашку и отставил ее на кофейный столик, после чего притянул голову Джона к себе, обхватив за шею. У Джона прикосновения этих длинных изящных пальцев к обнаженной коже вызвали волну мурашек по спине и приятное тепло в груди.

— Джон, — почти шепотом заговорил Шерлок, глядя в синий взгляд. — Джон, не думай об этом. Прошу тебя. Все с тобой хорошо. Ты не извращенец, не ошибка природы, ты не сумасшедший. Ты нормальный человек, который заслуживает быть счастливым.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что именно это он мне и сказал? Про ошибку природы, — у Джона округлились глаза.

— Они все так говорят, — горько усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Тебя твой тоже не поддержал… — вздохнул Джон, памятуя о причинах отчужденности Холмса-старшего.

— Такое бывает лишь в кино. А люди вроде наших родителей — они старой закалки. Их не перестроишь. Для них это не отношения, это извращение. Но это не значит, что их мнение в данном случае должно что-то для нас значить.

— Для нас... — заворожено повторил Джон, словно пробуя эти простые, но такие важные слова на вкус.

— Для нас. Правильного выбора не существует, Джон. Есть сделанный выбор и его последствия. Только ты решаешь, что для тебя нормально. Ты, а не люди, соседи или отец.

Несколько секунд прошли в молчании, пока Шерлок медленно не приблизился и не накрыл его губы своими. Он целовал его нежно, легко, но Джон плавился как масло на сковородке. Его пальцы самовольно скользнули в любимую черную шевелюру, наматывая непослушные локоны, а губы не желали прерывать блаженный контакт ни на секунду.

— Так Майк знает? О нас? — улыбаясь, уточнил Шерлок, когда поцелуй все же пришлось прервать.

— Ну… да, — признался Джон. — Но не переживай, я ему доверяю. Он мой лучший друг.

— Я и не думал беспокоиться.

— Просто он догадался обо всем еще до того, как мы с тобой…

— Мне вдруг стало очень интересно, о чем вы говорили, — лукаво улыбнулся Холмс.

— Ты же гений, думаю, ты можешь сам это представить, — поддразнил его Джон. — Но ничего выходящего за рамки.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы успели за них выйти, — проурчал Шерлок ему на ухо, отправляя волну мурашек по спине Джона в хаотичное путешествие по телу.

— Шерлок, — смутился тот, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал или не хотел…

Тот рассмеялся.  
— Пожалуй, оставлю тебе немного личного пространства и не стану выпытывать подробностей.

Джон обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом, отчаянно желая почувствовать его тепло, раствориться в нем и отключить тревожные мысли о случившемся. Хотя бы на время.  
Он так наслаждался ощущением Шерлока в своих объятьях, что не заметил, когда тот решил приподняться, обхватить его за талию, оторвать от кресла и куда-то понести.

— Шерлок! Что ты делаешь? — хохотнул Джон, крепче хватаясь за его плечи.

— Извини, Джон, но из нас двоих врач — ты, а я совершенно не умею варить куриный бульон! Так что, никаких простуд! — шуточно грозно закончил Шерлок, ставя его на ноги уже в ванной. — Душ!

— Хорошо, — вздохнул тот, улыбаясь этой заботе, которая уже успела стать для него наркотиком. — Спасибо.

Вместо ответа Шерлок только впился в его губы жарким поцелуем, удерживая его лицо в ладонях.

— Я буду в гостиной, — подмигнул он, как только отстранился.

— Ага, — кивнул Джон, поймав себя на том, что не может перестать улыбаться.

Оставив Джона принимать душ, Шерлок действительно вернулся в гостиную, но усидеть на одном месте не получалось. Как теперь быть? Как много времени пройдет перед тем, как Джеку Ватсону все станет известно? Что он предпримет? Тешить себя надеждой на то, что он перебесится и снова будет вести себя с сыном по-прежнему, как будто ничего не произошло, было бы глупо. Он размышлял, стоит ли поговорить с ним самому, и если да, то когда.

«Нет, это будет неправильно. Это может навсегда поставить крест на их отношениях, а я не могу этого допустить. Только не после того, что пережил сам».

Он опустился на диван, отчаянно ощущая вину за все случившееся. Все сомнения относительно своих прав на жизнь Джона придушить так и не получалось. 

«Нет, Джон сам должен поговорить с отцом, это важно. Никто не должен в это вмешиваться. По результатам разговора уже можно будет подумать, нужно ли мне будет подключиться. Но прежде всего, им обоим надо остыть. То, что Джон начал улыбаться, не означает, что он успокоился и готов вести разумную беседу с взвинченным отцом». 

Тем временем, Джон стоял под горячими струями воды и пытался собрать все разрозненные мысли в единую картину. Смешалось все: и стресс от того, что отцу все стало известно, и некоторое облегчение, что больше не придется врать, и тепло от поцелуев Шерлока, и его поддержка, и тревога о возвращении домой, о котором даже пока страшно было подумать. Сегодня он останется здесь, но что делать потом? Он, конечно, постарается помириться с отцом, но если тот поставит его перед выбором: либо он, либо Шерлок — Джону размышлять не придется.

Закончив принимать душ и закутавшись в любимый теплый халат, Джон вышел в спальню. Шерлока видно не было. Он прошел в гостиную, где нашел на диване свой телефон с шестнадцатью пропущенными вызовами и пятью СМС от отца. Джон пробежался глазами по сообщениям и, тяжело вздохнув, зло отбросил телефон.

«Джон, немедленно вернись!», «Джон, я все равно тебя найду!», «Марш домой!», «Пеняй на себя, если не объявишься», «Чертов эгоист! Запру дома до самого колледжа».

«Да, папа, уже бегу», — саркастично подумал Джон, заметив Шерлока на балконе. Он встал, закутался в халат поплотнее и вышел к нему, прихватив по дороге примеченную на подоконнике пачку сигарет.

«Может, это поможет мне взять себя в руки и не окажется таким противным, как в первый раз»

Шерлок курил. Джон молча встал рядом с ним, доставая сигарету. Шерлок, медленно выдыхая дым, наблюдал за ним несколько секунд, и тут же вырвал ее у него, как только тот попытался закурить. 

— Эй! — возмутился Джон. — Ты же куришь!

— Мне можно, — безапелляционно заявил тот, туша свою в пепельнице. — А тебе нет.

— Но я тоже хочу! — насупился Джон, скрестив руки.

— Хватит нам одного зависимого от этой вредной привычки, — заявил Шерлок, выбрасывая остатки сломанной сигареты в пепельницу.

— Вечно мне все запрещают, — проворчал Джон, чье деланное спокойствие давало трещины одну за другой. Он понимал, что повод злиться сейчас — ничтожный, что Шерлок прав и просто заботится о нем, но лимит его выдержки сегодняшним вечером был уже практически исчерпан.

Холмс молча притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая, и, дождавшись, пока Джон немного расслабился, осторожно поцеловал, едва касаясь любимых губ. После нескольких таких невесомых, но нежных и манящих прикосновений он спросил:

— А если мы успокоим тебя… вот так? — с улыбкой проворковал он, касаясь его уха и опаляя шею жарким дыханием.

Джон не сдержал стона и только крепче обхватил талию Шерлока, становясь на цыпочки, чтобы уже самому утянуть его поцелуй, которых не хватало все больше с каждым днем. Он целовал его отчаянно, не сдерживаясь и выбрасывая из головы все прочие мысли. К черту все, у него есть Шерлок, а значит, все остальное не имеет ровно никакого значения.

Поцелуй быстро стал горячим, дыхание — частым, а объятья — лихорадочными. Язык Шерлока скользил по его губам, врывался внутрь, и Джон готов был кончить только от этого ощущения. 

Резко прервав их жаркое единение, Джон потащил Шерлока в квартиру.   
Тот лишь усмехнулся, даже не пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— А ты нетерпеливый, — выдохнул он, с улыбкой прижимая его к себе на пороге спальни.

— Разве не ты говорил что-то о рамках? — подражая его манере, проурчал Джон в ответ.

Шерлок только застонал, вновь завладевая его губами и скользя жаждущими прикосновениями по его телу и наслаждаясь ответными ласками. Джон уже ненавязчиво начал расстегивать его рубашку, не отрываясь от поцелуя, когда в кармане Шерлока зазвонил телефон.

Оба пытались игнорировать этот неуместный сейчас звонок, но, в конце концов, Шерлок нехотя прервал объятья.

— Кто бы это ни был, он звонит очень и очень не вовремя, — проворчал Джон, заглядывая в экран. — Стой, не отвечай!

— Почему? — не понял Шерлок. На экране был незнакомый номер, да и время позднее. У него не было идей насчет того, кто бы это мог быть сейчас.

— Это… — Джон взял его телефон. — Да. Не бери, пожалуйста. Это номер отца.

— Неужели? — нахмурился Шерлок, забирая смартфон. — И откуда он узнал мой?

— Уж точно не от меня. Однако он работает в полиции, а там что-то выяснить не проблема.

— Ясно, — Шерлок закусил губу и посмотрел на Джона. — Но я все-таки отвечу.

— Нет, не надо! — Джон попробовал отобрать смартфон, но Шерлок уже принял вызов.

— Да, я слушаю? — Шерлок пытался успокоить дыхание, и дал знак Джону, чтобы тот не издавал ни звука.

— Мистер Холмс, простите, что беспокою в такое время, — раздался в трубке взволнованный голос. — Это Джек Ватсон, отец Джона.

— Да-да, мистер Ватсон, чем могу помочь? — после короткой паузы спросил Шерлок, не сводя глаз с Джона, который, казалось, перестал дышать.

— Я бы не стал звонить вам, но, боюсь, мне больше не у кого узнать о Джоне. Скажите, вы что-нибудь знаете о том, где он?

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Нет, мистер Ватсон, мы попрощались на работе, и он уехал домой. Что-то случилось?

Послышался тяжелый вздох.

— Надеюсь, нет. Если вдруг он объявится, могли бы вы перезвонить мне на этот номер?

— Конечно.

— Простите еще раз за звонок, мистер Холмс. 

Джек повесил трубку.

— Странно, если он не в курсе, что мы вместе, зачем ему мне звонить? — задумался Холмс.

— Да держу пари, он взялся обзванивать всех моих знакомых, — Джон был очень взвинчен и недоволен этим фактом. От одного голоса отца в динамике его снова начало трясти. — Не хочу о нем думать!

Он снова притянул Шерлока к себе, выхватывая его телефон.

— Джон… — выдохнул Шерлок, но тот продолжал тянуть его в сторону кровати, бросая смартфон в стоящее рядом с ней кресло.

— Чшш, — Джон спустился поцелуями по его шее, продолжая расстегивать его рубашку.

  
Чертовски сложно было устоять перед этой непривычной инициативой Джона, но Шерлок пока держал себя в руках, понимая, что Джон еще не готов к тому, к чему сейчас его подталкивал, что это бунт против отца, который и так считает его последним человеком. 

Действия Джона, только что повалившего его на кровать и продолжающего целовать, казались уверенными, но Шерлок прекрасно видел, что за ними кроется. Но сопротивление с каждой минутой давалось все сложнее.

— Джон, — последние силы на то, чтобы оторваться от его губ и остановить, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. — Подожди.

— В чем дело? Почему? Ты больше не хочешь? — Джон смотрел с вызовом.

Хотел. Конечно же, он хотел. Практически с самого начала их знакомства. Но это не должно было произойти вот так, из мести отцу. Только не так.

— Ну что за глупости, — Шерлок приподнялся, так что Джон оказался сидящим на его бедрах, а Шерлок, опираясь одной рукой о постель, другой провел по светлым волосам в успокаивающем жесте. — Просто это не то, чего тебе сейчас на самом деле хочется.

— Неправда! — ощетинился тот. — Я хочу!

— Ну да, — Шерлок с улыбкой закатил глаза. — И поэтому у тебя так руки трясутся? Все будет, Джон, но не так.

Тот насупился, и Шерлок уже почти поздравил себя с победой, когда его вдруг вновь опрокинули на кровать, вынуждая лечь.

— Нет, так, — и снова жаркий поцелуй, лишающий возможности ответа, и скольжение смелых рук по телу, и горячее дыхание.

— Это просто бунт против отца, Джон, — держать себя в руках становилось все сложнее.

— Если продолжишь говорить об этом, бунт грозит тебе, — тихо хохотнул тот.

Снова горячий, жаждущий поцелуй. И непривычно смелые руки Джона в районе паха. Шерлок… сдался. Невозможно было противиться этому наваждению, упрямо скользящему руками по всем особо чувствительным частям его тела. Он, наконец, начал активно отвечать на все ласки, с каждым разом углубляя поцелуй и внутренне замирая от каждого сорванного стона.

Но в какой-то момент все прекратилось.  
В тот момент, когда рука Джона скользнула по его запястью и вдруг замерла.  
«Черт!»

— Шерлок, — Джон пытался отдышаться и не сводил взгляд с руки, которую тот попытался спрятать, но он не позволил. — Что это? — его пальцы снова невесомо провели по двум давно зажившим шрамам.

Шерлок проследил за его взглядом. Две тонких рубцовых линии воспоминаний, последнее свидетельство пережитого пять лет назад кошмара.  
— Это… _из-за него_? — спросил Джон бесцветным голосом. — Ты так… любил его?

Шерлок молчал. Отчего-то язык сделался ватным, и с него не сорвалось ни звука. Он лишь поднял на любовника немного потерянный взгляд, полный молчаливого подтверждения тому, о чем его умница-Джон, конечно, сразу догадался.

Сам Джон верно расценил его молчание. Оно было красноречивее любого ответа. Он осторожно убрал руку с его запястья, слез с Шерлока и отсел на самый край кровати, повернувшись к нему спиной. Насколько сильно он любил Саймона, что решил свести счеты с жизнью? И судя по характеру шрамов, то, что он после этого выжил — большая удача. 

Шерлок тоже тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на подушку. Хоть оба они сейчас были разгоряченные, желание отступило на задний план. Его переполняли противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, на удивление, он не чувствовал уже прежней боли от воспоминаний о прошлом, обо всем, что тогда случилось. Это касалось не только смерти Саймона, но и собственной попытки самоубийства.   
Он вдруг понял, что несмотря ни на что хочет жить, и жить не просто так, а с этим белокурым ураганом, перевернувшим его жизнь. В то же время, он чувствовал, что Джон напряжен, притихший, и снова сомневается в своей уникальности, считая, что Шерлок нашел лишь замену погибшему любовнику. С другой стороны, ему иррационально льстило, что он так много значит для Джона, что тот продолжает неосознанно ревновать.

— Джон, — наконец, сказал он, приподнимаясь и подсаживаясь позади него, обнимая. — Маленький ты упрямец, — с улыбкой продолжил он. — Не надо бороться с моим прошлым, я не могу его изменить, — Шерлок коснулся губами светлой макушки, с удовольствием отмечая, как плечи Джона расслабились. — Но я — мы с тобой — в ответе за будущее. За наше будущее. Вот оно, в наших руках, — Шерлок взял руку Джона в свою и легко коснулся ее губами. 

Джон лихорадочно выдохнул.

— Прости… — и что на него нашло? Сейчас он не понимал, как пять минут назад мог так себя вести. Стало очень стыдно. Что он теперь будет о нем думать… 

— Все в порядке, — Шерлок продолжал улыбаться, прижимая его к себе.

— Ничего не в порядке, я вел себя как осел.

— Перестань, ты просто перенервничал. Непростой вечер выдался, — Шерлок успокаивающе оглаживал его руки. — Кажется, у тебя есть вопросы, которые ты боишься задать, — добавил он, вновь почувствовав напряжение человека в своих объятьях.

— На самом деле, я даже не знаю, как это сформулировать… — признался Джон.

— Давай помогу. Ты хочешь знать, как это произошло?

— Я догадываюсь, как. Просто…

— Да, я не хотел жить после случившегося, — Шерлок замолчал на несколько секунд. — Это казалось мне выходом. Я не сидел бы сейчас здесь, если бы Майкрофт не нашел меня тогда в ванной.

— О, Боже, — выдохнул Джон.

— Думаю, как врач ты понял, что вопрос моего спасения можно отнести к чудесам, в которые я не верю. Меня откачали. Но с тех пор от контроля Майкрофта нет никакого спасения. И с тех же самых пор у него есть ключи от моей квартиры, — Шерлок помолчал. — Поэтому он был негативно настроен против тебя. Он… боится, что все может повториться.  
  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Джон. — Жаль, что снова заставил тебя говорить о том, что ты наверняка долгое время пытался забыть.

— Это, конечно, не лучшая тема для беседы, но ты заслуживаешь знать правду. Хотя, признаюсь, это то, что я не хотел тебе рассказывать. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что…

— Что ты проявил слабость? — Джон повернулся к нему. — Я не думаю, что это слабость. Просто рядом с тобой не оказалось никого, кто мог бы тебя поддержать. Потому мир казался таким черным. 

— Это точно. Как бы я ни злился сейчас на Майкрофта за его вмешательство в мою жизнь, я ему благодарен, и не только за спасение. На свой изощренный манер, но он меня поддержал. Отец тогда ворвался в палату и устроил скандал, когда я лежал под капельницей. Он дал понять, что на него можно не рассчитывать, и у меня больше нет отца. Впрочем, я это знал задолго до случившегося. 

— Ужасно, — Джон просто не находил слов, чтобы выразить свой шок от услышанного. С другой стороны, сейчас он хорошо понимал, что его собственный отец вполне мог бы поступить точно так же.

— Все в прошлом, — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок. — Кстати, кроме Майкрофта, который в основном способствовал моему физическому восстановлению и обеспечил меня рабочими проектами на время, чтобы прийти в себя, морально меня очень поддерживал небезызвестный тебе Стив Тайлер. Кстати, он был крестным Саймона. 

У Джона округлились глаза.

— Ничего себе… Поэтому он так добр с тобой?

— Да, мы прекрасно ладили. И он был на моей стороне даже тогда, когда я сам был против себя. Вот такая история. Теперь ты знаешь все.

Джон подался вперед и крепко обнял его.

— Не знаю, что нашло на меня… извини.

— Просто стресс, — Шерлок отстранился и взглянул ему в глаза. — Пойми, Джон. То, что я пытался тебя остановить, не означает, что я не хочу заняться с тобой любовью по-настоящему, — он улыбнулся мигом появившемуся на щеках Джона румянцу. — Это значит, что ты слишком торопишься и сейчас явно не время. Не надо делать это назло отцу. Поверь, ничего хорошего сейчас бы не вышло.

— Наверное, ты прав. 

— Однако, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок и потянул Джона на себя, откидываясь на кровать, — все еще есть кое-какая проблема, которая требует решения.

— Шерлок… — выдохнул Джон, чье дыхание сбилось от прикосновения любовника к паху.

Тот без слов перекатился на него, подминая под себя и утягивая в жадный, горячий поцелуй. Джон охотно отвечал, позволяя себе полностью раствориться в ласкающих прикосновениях, нежных губах и тихих стонах.

***

**16 августа 2014 года**

Джек всю ночь не сомкнул глаз и теперь пытался прогнать набежавшую мигрень. Успокоительные не справлялись с его состоянием, и на работе пришлось взять отгул.   
Джон не ответил ни на один из его звонков и ни на одно сообщение. Он обзвонил всех его знакомых, чьи номера сумел найти, он даже отыскал номер телефона Шерлока Холмса, однако он тоже оказался не в курсе, где может находиться Джон. Джек не имел понятия, почему, но он не доверял его словам до конца. Что-то было нечисто, но что именно — понять пока не получалось. Джек мог бы предположить, что Холмс на самом деле вполне может быть в курсе личной жизни — глубокий вздох — его сына. Учитывая, как Джон переживает за него, тот вполне мог завоевать его доверие и стать кем-то вроде старшего брата, которого у Джона никогда не было. При таком раскладе добиваться от него правды дело бесперспективное.

Казалось бы, друг Джона Майк, чье сообщение ему вчера так удачно попалось на глаза, и кому удалось дозвониться только с утра, должен был знать все и выложить ему как на духу, однако он заявил, что понятия не имеет где вообще Джон, а насчет его бойфренда — просто шутка. Джек ни на секунду ему не поверил, но настаивать на правде не стал. Все-таки он понимал, что Майк явно не тот, кого ему следует искать, учитывая характер вчерашнего СМС, а выпытывать информацию при личной встрече — дело рискованное, если помнить, какие серьезные люди его родители. Статус простого копа не мог позволить ему вот так, за спиной начальства, ввалиться к ним в дом и начать расспросы.

Джек размешивал сахар в третьей чашке кофе. Единственное место, где он пока не пытался разузнать о Джоне, оставалась его бывшая школа. Признаться, Джек совсем не хотел беспокоить бывшего однокашника Филипса, но здравый смысл и наблюдательность подсказывали ему, что нынешняя ситуация связана с проблемами сына в школе. Только вот сейчас каникулы, и директор гарантированно в отпуске, а больше информацию там получить было просто не у кого. 

«Это должен быть кто-то из школы. Джон сказал, что надпись на двери и то письмо мне на работу написали его школьные недруги. Вероятно, Джона в школе с кем-то заметили, поэтому и начали травлю».

Джек задушил в себе мимолетно мелькнувшее сожаление по этому поводу и жалость к сыну. Потому что… это ненормально! Этого не должно было случиться, его сын не мог вырасти геем! Это определенно влияние кого-то из учеников. Во всем виноват какой-нибудь не по годам продвинутый мажор, решивший совратить его наивного сына. Разумеется, Джон просто не знал, что делает. Ему просто забили голову тем, что геи — это нормально. Чертовы американцы со своими идеалами!

Джек сделал несколько глотков и поморщился: от напитка начинало уже мутить, но заснуть он бы все равно не смог. Он закурил пятую за час сигарету, и, выдыхая дым, задумался. Он ведь никогда не говорил с сыном о сексе. Джека даже передернуло, когда он представил, что это слово можно применить по отношению к его сыну и какому-то другому сопляку мужского пола. По-хорошему, Джон никогда бы не начал с ним такой разговор, а сам он не рассуждал на эту тему при нем. Почему? Возможно, считал его маленьким домашним мальчиком, и не заметил, как тот вырос. Вырос и влюбился в другого парня. Что и когда он упустил? Проклятая работа, из-за которой он почти не видел сына…

Он затянулся еще раз и, закашлявшись, потушил сигарету в блюдце. Да и не любовь это вовсе, просто у него не было нормальной девчонки! Да никакой у него не было, все книги да экзамены.

У Джека очень чесались руки выпороть его — настолько он был зол. Не только из-за того, что произошло, но и потому что он игнорировал его уже половину суток, не отвечая на телефон.

«Мог бы хотя бы сообщить, что с ним все в порядке! Наверняка он у этого самого «бойфренда». На отца наплевать. Вырастил…».

Конечно, «ненормальности» Джона существовало еще одно объяснение, но Джек категорически не хотел об этом думать. 

«Это все чушь! Ученые специально пудрят людям мозг, чтобы от остатков морали не осталось и следа!».

***

Просыпаться в объятьях Шерлока уже почти превратилось в самую навязчивую его привычку. Джон с улыбкой потянулся и взглянул на любовника, который уже не спал, но еще не проснулся до конца. Он ласково провел по любимым кудрям и попытался вспомнить, что же его разбудило. Гадать долго не пришлось, поскольку его телефон в гостиной снова монотонно зажужжал. 

В один момент Джон осознал, почему находится здесь, и что произошло накануне. Он зажмурился, потер ладонями лицо, глубоко вздохнул и осторожно вывернулся из объятий Шерлока. Тот что-то проворчал, вызвав улыбку Джона, и перевернулся на другой бок.

Он накинул халат и вышел в гостиную, вспоминая, где мог бросить смартфон. Найдя его, он обнаружил два сообщения от Майка и три непринятых вызова от отца. Относительно последнего где-то внутри шевельнулась совесть, но обида еще была слишком сильной и болезненной, чтобы быть в состоянии с ним разговаривать. Джон открыл сообщения от Майка, в которых тот интересовался, что случилось, и сообщал, что ему звонил его отец и спрашивал, где он может быть. И да, про бойфренда тоже. Поэтому было бы неплохо встретиться.

Ватсон вздохнул и отложил телефон.

Он не хотел сейчас объяснять все Майку, еще больше он не хотел думать об отце. Стараясь абстрагироваться, он прошел к холодильнику, намереваясь побаловать Шерлока завтраком.   
Самое время было порадоваться, что заставил его купить продукты, из которых можно приготовить что-то, что не было замороженным полуфабрикатом быстрого приготовления. 

Шерлок по-настоящему проснулся, когда почувствовал запах жарящихся блинчиков. Еще не открыв глаза, он не справился с улыбкой. Джон.

Боже, он мог бы — хотел бы! — всю жизнь провести так, с такими пробуждениями и завтраками, приготовленными любящими руками.

Он потянулся, выбрался из постели и вышел в гостиную, накидывая халат.

— Доброе утро, — проворковал он на ухо Джону, обнимая.

— Доброе, — убрав сковороду с конфорки на подставку, он развернулся, чтобы поцеловать любовника. — Как спалось?

— Прекрасно, как и всегда, когда ты остаешься здесь, — тихо признался Шерлок и по-кошачьи потерся своим носом о его.

Джон нежно улыбнулся ему.

— Ты как раз к завтраку.

— Пахнет божественно.

— Я старался, садись, — Джон нехотя отстранился. — Сейчас сварю кофе.

— Мне чертовски повезло, должен сказать, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, усаживаясь на барный стул.

— В чем? — Джон поставил на стол тарелку с блинами, сметану и мед.

— Что мой парень прекрасно готовит и, более того, любит это дело, что следует из информации на его странице в Facebook. Ну и с того, что я вижу на столе.

Это «мой парень» заставило Джона покраснеть и мысленно повторить эти два слова. Он еще не слышал их по отношению к себе, и это оказалось очень тепло и приятно. Он улыбнулся и, перегнувшись через стойку, прошептал склонившемуся к нему Шерлоку:

— Зато мой парень просто потрясно целуется.

Шерлок хохотнул и притянул Джона за подбородок, чтобы в очередной раз продемонстрировать упомянутый талант.

— Шерлок, — выдыхал Джон между поцелуями, не переставая улыбаться, — все остынет.

— И останется таким же вкусным, — отмахнулся Шерлок, однако, поцеловав его еще раз, все же отстранился. — Сто лет не ел блины.

— Значит, я не ошибся с выбором завтрака, — Джон включил кофемашину.

— Как ты? — Шерлок откусил кусочек блина и аж зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Уф, — вздохнул Джон, ероша волосы, — не знаю. На телефоне еще три пропущенных от отца и два сообщения от него же. И два новых сообщения от Майка. Хочет встретиться.

— Думаю, тебе стоит пойти, — Шерлок уплетал уже второй блинчик.

— Думаешь? Не знаю, я все еще не осознал, что это случилось.

— Тем более надо развеяться. У меня после обеда дела, мне придется уехать на какое-то время. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь, но думаю, что тебе станет скучно. Я бы лучше встретился с другом.

— С собой не зовешь? — Джон разливал кофе.

— Увы, это связано с моим братом и кое-какими его делами.

— Понятно, — Джон наконец сел и тоже принялся за завтрак. — Подумаю. Может, и правда, надо проветриться. Ну вот, опять! — проворчал Джон, глядя на телефон, зажужжавший на краю стола. 

— Отец? — тихо спросил Шерлок.

— Кто же еще. Теперь пишет и пишет. Понял, что звонить бессмысленно.

— Да, вам явно все еще нужно остыть, такое потрясение не могло пройти за одну ночь.

— Могло бы, если бы он не был таким ярым гомофобом.

— Может, все же стоит его успокоить?

— Не хочу.

— Подумай, он все равно остается твоим отцом, — Шерлок взглянул на взъерошенного Джона, допивая кофе. — Если хочешь — могу тебя отвезти к Майку.

— Было бы чудесно, — улыбнулся Джон, не продолжая тему отца, поскольку и его собственная совесть больно скреблась где-то внутри, даже несмотря на все произошедшее. 

***

— Вот, держи.  
— Что это?

Они закончили завтрак, побывали в душе и отправились по своим делам. Шерлок остановил машину напротив закусочной, где Джон договорился встретиться со Стэмфордом, и теперь протягивал ему ключи.

— На случай, если тебе нужно будет вернуться до того, как я освобожусь, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Спасибо, — Джон смотрел на Шерлока в удивлении, хоть это и было странно: все-таки, они были парой, но подобного он просто не ожидал. Ключи от его квартиры. С ума можно сойти.

Шерлок, видя его замешательство, тепло улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал.

— Привыкай, — Шерлок отстегнул его ремень, пока Джон пытался прийти в себя и убирал ключи в карман.

— Это сложно… но очень… приятно, — договорил он и, еще раз сам поцеловав Шерлока, увидел Майка, который стоял напротив авто и старательно демонстрировал, что не заметил их.

— Смотри, у нас зрители, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, также замечая Стэмфорда.

Джон рассмеялся и вышел из Ламборгини.

— Привет!

— О, привет, Джон, — Майк подошел к нему и парни пожали руки, правда, Майк все никак не мог отвести глаз от автомобиля.

— Уму непостижимо, — покачал головой Майк. — Просто мечта на колесах. Оу, извини, — тряхнул он головой.

— Идем в кафе.

— Джон! — Шерлок показался из авто. — Привет, Майк, — улыбнулся он. 

— Добрый день, сэр.

— О, Боже, в самом деле, мой возраст настолько очевиден? — иронично вскинул бровь Холмс.

— Простите, я не хотел…

— Да брось, Майк, он просто шутит, — Джон улыбался, не в силах отвести от любовника влюбленного взгляда. — Что такое, Шерлок?

— Возможно, дело займет больше времени, чем я рассчитываю, и, скорее всего, я не смогу отвечать на звонки. Если что, просто возвращайся в квартиру, хорошо?

— Конечно. Пока.

— Пока, — подмигнул ему Шерлок и сел в машину.

Джон с Майком проводили взглядом удаляющуюся авто, после чего вошли в кафе.

— Черт возьми, Джон! Прости меня! Это я во всем виноват, — сокрушался Майк после подробного рассказа Джона о событиях пятничного вечера, доедая десерт.

— Брось, друг. Он бы все равно рано или поздно узнал, — вздохнул Джон, похлопав его по плечу.

— Да, но кто знает, когда бы еще это случилось? А получается, я тебя подставил. Извини меня.

— Я же сказал, что все в порядке. Честно признаться, где-то внутри стало немного легче. Я так устал от вранья.

— Да, но дальше ты как? Ты сейчас у Шерлока?

— Да, конечно. Где же еще? Больше мне пойти некуда. Хотя, если честно, вчера было очень стыдно идти даже к нему.

— Почему это?

— Не знаю, отец столько всего наговорил, что я почти сам себя возненавидел. К счастью, Шерлок умеет найти нужные слова и утешить.

— О, да, это я видел, — хохотнул Майк.

— О, ну давай, я все ждал, когда ты начнешь шутить о том, что подсмотрел, пока мы не вышли из машины.

— И из какой машины! А если кроме шуток, вы кажетесь до безобразия счастливыми.

— Я думаю, мы не кажемся, — потупился Джон, улыбаясь. — Но все осложняет сложившаяся ситуация. 

— Да уж. А тут еще я.

— Я же сказал, что это все равно бы произошло. Я сам был неосторожен, и эти настройки. Словом, выброси из головы. Может, он перебесится…

В этот момент телефон Джона вновь подал признаки жизни.

— Ну вот, опять. Он звонит, почти не переставая, — проворчал он. 

— Я был в шоке, когда он позвонил мне, я же еще не знал ничего. Пытался выкрутиться, но…

— Да, будь уверен, что он не поверил. Но, по какой-то причине решил не давить на тебя. Думаю, дело в твоих родителях. Побоялся последствий.

— Наверное. Ты не будешь отвечать?

— Нет. 

Джон сбросил вызов, потом еще один. И еще. В конце концов, это жужжание его доконало.

**Кому: Папа**  
«Со мной все в порядке.»

Отправил. Вздохнул. Поставил телефон в авиарежим. 

Майк молча наблюдал за его действиями.

— Не готов с ним говорить, но, по крайней мере, если он получит сообщение, что со мной все в порядке, то перестанет названивать мне, — оправдываясь, протараторил Джон.

— Ненадолго, но на пару часов может и успокоиться, — кивнул Майк. — Я так понимаю, у тебя на сегодня нет планов, и ты никуда не опаздываешь?

— Нет, ты слышал: Шерлок будет занят. А дома меня никто не ждет.

— Ну, дома у тебя теперь два, — заметил Майк, жестом подзывая официантку: — Счет, пожалуйста.

«А ведь действительно, два… только у Шерлока я себя чувствую так свободно и хорошо, как никогда и нигде прежде», — думал Джон, вкладывая свою часть суммы в папку и радуясь, что оставил в кармане сдачу после похода в магазин.

— Так вот, мы с Синтией через час договаривались встретиться в Риджентс парке, прогуляться, поесть мороженого, еще она хотела поснимать розы. Увлеклась фотографией буквально этим летом. Так вот, составишь компанию?

— Не знаю, Майк, ты уверен, что я не помешаю?  
— Да брось, она тоже будет рада встретиться с тобой.  
— Только ты ее предупреди, что придешь не один.  
— Да уже написал СМС.  
— Вот ты жук! — Джон шутливо пихнул его локтем.  
— Ну а куда б ты делся, поехали.  
— Поехали, — ребята вышли из кафе и зашагали к метро.

***

— Надо же, как все удачно складывается, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Да, лучший расклад и представить сложно, — согласился Майкрофт.

Братья Холмс вот уже полтора часа сидели в фургоне, оборудованном по последнему слову техники. На самом деле по последнему: ведь самые передовые технологии в первую очередь уходят к спецслужбам. Таким как МИ-5.

Шерлок поправил свои наушники и отрегулировал камеру, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ни о чем не подозревающие объекты слежки. 

— Мюррей сегодня тоже может не рассчитывать вернуться домой, как и мистер Эртон. 

— И мистер Рид в случае отказа от сотрудничества.

— Маловероятно, — отрезал Шерлок. — Он не станет рисковать всем, над чем работал столь долгое время.

— Вижу, тебе не по душе наблюдать за действием со стороны, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Возможно, но ты знаешь, что с полевыми работами я давно завязал. Впрочем, для беседы с мистером Ридом я с радостью сделаю исключение, — Шерлок закурил, лениво выпуская сигаретный дым.

— Я просил тебя не курить в машине, — Майкрофт тщетно пытался отмахнуться от дыма.

— В твоей я не закурил ни разу, — резонно заметил Шерлок. — Потерпи, думаю, развязка близка.

— Думаешь, Мюррей снова замешан? — после минутного молчания спросил Майкрофт.

— Разумеется. 

— В данных наших с тобой источников этой информации не было.

— Вряд ли это акт моральной поддержки мистера Рида. — Шерлок задумался. — Точно.

— Что?

— Он пытается заработать себе бонусы после моей пиар-кампании, — глаза Шерлока горели былым азартом, который иногда так пугал старшего Холмса. — Вспомни: Оливер Эртон — специалист по скандальному строительству. Они уже неоднократно упомянули в разговоре слово «Сантана». Ни о чем не говорит?

— Если ты не имеешь в виду музыканта, у меня остается вариант с детским домом на юге Лондона.

— Именно. Земля, на которой он стоит, давно является лакомым кусочком для всех любителей построить лишний супермаркет или бизнес-центр на месте социальных объектов. Борьба идет нешуточная.

— Если так, нам остается только надеяться, что он захватил с собой достаточную сумму, чтобы Эртон передумал начинать строительство.

— Будь уверен, они знали, с кем имеют дело. Уж Рид точно.

— Иначе не согласился бы выступить посредником. Видишь, все оказалось просто, несмотря на отсутствие этой информации у наших источников.

— Человеческий фактор.

— Как всегда.

Мужчины замолчали, переключая все свое внимание на происходящее в ресторане.

«— Что ж, мистер Мюррей, полагаю, вы понимаете, что вам придется вложить в благоустройство данного объекта _много больше_ предлагаемых вами условий, — растягивая слова, проговорил Оливер Эртон, многозначительно взглянув на собеседников.

— Разумеется, мистер Эртон, — снисходительно улыбнулся Мюррей. — Я заинтересован в успехе этого предприятия не меньше, чем вы.

— Понимаю. Однако должен предупредить, что, возможно, мне понадобятся _дополнительные ресурсы_ , чтобы убедить инвестора, что данная земля категорически неприемлема для его бизнеса, — Эртон написал на салфетке сумму с шестью нулями.

— Что ж, это несколько неожиданно, учитывая оговоренные нами условия, однако…

— Ваши _прогнозы_ , мистер Эртон, _несколько завышены_ , не находите? — без тени улыбки проговорил Томас Рид. — Непоследовательность нынче не в почете. 

— Страховка никогда не повредит, уверен, _каждый бизнесмен немного политик_ и вынужден продумывать стратегию, поэтому не осудит тех, кто стремится к тому же, — все с той же беспечной улыбкой ответил Эртон».

— Ты посмотри, он чувствует себя неуязвимым. Истинный хозяин положения. Жаль, что ненадолго, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, туша сигарету в пустом стаканчике от кофе из автомата.

— Похоже, что Рид с Мюрреем пытаются провернуть эту комбинацию за спиной Райдера. 

— Ну, причины у них веские, не находишь? Каждый спасает свою шкуру. Особенно Мюррей. Держу пари, он не понимает, почему к нему все еще не заявились полицейские.

— Было непросто уговорить Лестрейда повременить с его задержанием, тем самым позволяя нам выиграть время и разыграть партию наилучшим образом.

— Тем более чудно, что он потерял бдительность. Господи, какие они скучные!

— Тише, Шерлок, я пытаюсь слушать, о чем беседуют эти достопочтенные господа.

— Это так утомительно — наблюдать за тем, как трое преступников пытаются обдурить друг друга и выйти сухими из воды.

«— Что ж, если мы обо всем договорились…

— Да, все ровно так, как мы договорились, мистер Эртон. Что касается страховки, то по мере поступления вероятных проблем все будет улажено, — Рид явно терял свои терпение и дипломатичность.

— Это мало похоже на гарантии.

— Я выступаю в качестве гаранта, и этого вам должно быть достаточно, — не терпящим дальнейших пререканий тоном отрезал Рид, доставая из-под стола небольшой серый дипломат.

— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул он с нечитаемым выражением лица и протянул руку к портфелю, когда его резким жестом прервал Мюррей.

— Подождите! — он нервно заозирался. — Что-то не так».

— Кто-то из людей Лестрейда снова облажался?! — Шерлок был вне себя. — Где он сам, кстати?

— Ждет сигнала на пункте «В».

— Самое время.

— Мюррей уходит!

— Ни за что, — прорычал Шерлок, сбрасывая наушники и вылетая из фургона.

Он успел обогнуть здание и добежать до запасного выхода как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях появился взъерошенный в потасовке Мюррей.

— Ты?! Какого хрена?! — он размахнулся, норовя ударить Шерлока в челюсть, но тот оказался проворнее и повалил его на землю, выкрутив ему руку и сделав подсечку.

— Давно не виделись, — оскалился Холмс, удерживая его в горизонтальном положении.

— О, Шерлок, ты вовремя, — из ресторана показался запыхавшийся, но довольный Лестрейд.

— Зато вы, как всегда, «оперативны», — проворчал Холмс. — Надеюсь, остальных взяли?

— Конечно, — пропустил Лестрейд мимо ушей замечание Шерлока. — И спасибо за третьего зайца.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги, убедившись, что задержанный находится в крепких руках полицейских. 

— Поразительно, как скоро ты из детектива в репетиторы заделался, — прорычал взбешенный провалом Мюррей.

— Что? — обернулся к нему Холмс.

— Ну как же, этот белокурый сопляк же жить не может без домашних заданий. 

Шерлок молча приблизился к нему почти вплотную, опасно прищурившись.

— У тебя, видимо, кризис среднего возраста, раз начал связываться с детьми. Ты хоть засадил ему? Все это не зря? — оскалился он в звенящей тишине всех присутствующих на заднем дворе ресторана Холмса, полицейских и главного инспектора.

Кулаки Шерлока сжимались и разжимались непроизвольно, он пытался взять себя в руки и проигнорировать это, но на него накатила такая нечеловеческая ярость, что он просто не сдержался. Он впечатал кулак прямо в нос нагло ухмыляющемуся Мюррею так, что если бы не удерживающие его полицейские, он бы не устоял на ногах.

— Правда глаза колет, — прохрипел тот.

— Уведите его, — распорядился Лестрейд, придя в себя от увиденного и услышанного.

Шерлок молча развернулся и пошел к фургону, когда до него донесся оклик:

— Интересно, что на это скажет его _папочка-коп_?

«Спокойно! Джеймс свое получит, он уже не отвертится, не слушай, не реагируй на него!», — повторял он про себя, пока не добрался до фургона, где его ждал Майкрофт. 

Колоссальных усилий стоило ему продолжить путь, не оборачиваясь. Он понимал, что с самого начала ходит по тонкому льду, и однажды это произойдет. Однажды Джек Ватсон все узнает, всю полную правду. Что будет после этого, он предпочитал не загадывать. А вот разобраться с тем, откуда этому ублюдку стало известно о них с Джоном, нужно будет в самые кратчайшие сроки.

— Что ж, все удалось, — сдержанно улыбнулся Майкрофт, вставая со своего стула, когда младший поднялся в фургон. — Хотя потасовка была знатной.

— Предсказуемо, — Шерлок забрал свой телефон со стола и убрал его в карман.

— Когда тебя ждать? — осведомился брат.

— Думаю, суток Риду хватит для осознания своего поражения.  
  
— И возможных перспектив.

— Конечно. Побеседую завтра и с ним, и с Мюрреем. 

Шерлок уже спустился из фургона, когда брат окликнул его.

— А ведь _он прав_ , — и слова эти относились совершенно не к расследованию.

Если бы производитель подобного рода фургонов не уделили достаточно внимания прочности запчастей, дверца его могла бы навсегда расстаться с корпусом, настолько сильно младший Холмс хлопнул ею, пытаясь заглушить собственные тревожные мысли. Едва ли он переживал за себя.

***

— Майк, Джон! — Синтия сидела на лавочке под размашистыми ветвями дерева и махала показавшимся молодым людям.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Ватсон, а Стэмфорд легко поцеловал ее в щечку в знак приветствия.

— Давно не виделись, Джон, — Синтия обняла его. — Ну как ты?

— Все… неплохо, — усмехнулся Джон. — Даже не знаю, если честно. 

— Как твой брюнет?

— До сих пор непривычно звучит, — рассмеялся он. — _Мой_ брюнет в полном порядке, и мы с ним тоже, — он решил, что скрывать это глупо. — А вот папа узнал, что меня интересуют не девушки.

— Ох, — вмиг помрачнела до этого улыбавшаяся Синтия. — Ну что такое, — здесь Майк немного потупился. — Почему не бывает, чтобы все и во всем было хорошо? И что он?

— В бешенстве, но надеюсь, что это не конец наших отношений. Иначе я не знаю, как быть дальше…

— Мне кажется, что все образуется. 

— Хочется верить. Как твои дела? — спросил Джон, когда все они сели на лавочку, и девушка оказалась посередине.

— Ну, думаю, ты уже знаешь, что мы с Майком вместе.

— Да, и я очень за вас рад, правда, — тепло улыбнулся Джон, про себя радуясь, что хоть кто-то может позволить себе отношения без оглядки. Потому что как положено, потому что традиционно, потому что не извращение…

«Так, хватит!», — приказал он себе.

— Спасибо, поверить не могу, как до выпускного не замечала его!

— А ведь он даже на бальные танцы записывался ради тебя.

— Джон!

— Что, серьезно? — лукаво улыбнулась Синтия, взглянув на Майка. — Только ради меня? Боже, вот я дура была, полгода потеряла на этого болвана Спайка, — Майк расплылся в довольной кошачьей улыбке. — Кстати, ребята! — девушка воодушевленно вскочила и встала перед удивленными Майком и Джоном. — Ни Ранкорн, ни Спайк не поступили ни в один ВУЗ, в который подавали документы! 

— Да ладно? — нахмурился Джон.

— Инфа стопроцентная, мой отец недавно созванивался с мистером Филипсом, и тот с огорчением посетовал, что двоих его выдающихся учеников, «к прискорбию его», не принял ни один приличный колледж. Поэтому они возвращаются на два года в St James’ School.

— Как думаешь, они реально настолько тупые? — задумчиво поинтересовался Майк.

— Есть пара идей, — уклончиво ответил Джон, припоминая, с каким интересом Шерлок расспрашивал его о недругах. — В любом случае, не испытываю к ним ни малейшего сочувствия.

— Еще бы, после всего, что эта парочка тебе устроила.

— Синтия, а ты тоже осталась в школе? — спросил Джон.

— Да, я решила, что лучше на привычной территории добить необходимый уровень. А там и время будет определиться с конкретным университетом. Ну а ты?

— Я остаюсь в Лондоне.

— А я что-то слышала про Уэльс.

Джон закатил глаза и незло пихнул Майка.

— Было дело, но ты же понимаешь, что теперь у меня есть веская причина остаться.

— О, да, и у этой причины чертовски крутая тачка и локоны.

— Не могу не согласиться, ну и масса других достоинств, да.

Все трое расхохотались, а Джон немного покраснел, но про себя почувствовал, как натянутая внутри струна постепенно ослабевает, даруя призрачную надежду на благополучное разрешение конфликта с отцом. 

— Джон?

Ватсон поднял глаза на остановившегося напротив них мужчину в полицейской форме.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уилкс, — Джон встал пожать руку приятелю своего отца.

— Привет, как поживаешь? Здравствуйте, ребята!

— Здравствуйте!

— Все хорошо, спасибо, — Джон гадал, в курсе ли мистер Уилкс его ссоры с отцом.

— А я решил подышать воздухом после смены, специально вышел в парке на станцию раньше и смотрю, вроде ты. 

— Погода чудная, — улыбнулся Ватсон, понимая, что Уилкс ничего не знает.

— Ну, не буду вам мешать, гуляйте, наслаждайтесь тем, что осталось от каникул, — по-доброму засмеялся он.

— Спасибо, умеете утешить, — хохотнул Джон.

— Ладно, папе привет, бывай. 

— До свидания!

Уилкс махнул рукой всем остальным и отправился дальше по дорожке.

— Кто это был такой? — поинтересовался Майк.

— Друг и коллега отца. 

Майк присвистнул.

— Ну, судя по всему, твой предок не успел сообщить о случившемся всем вокруг.

— Очевидно.

— Ты собираешься домой?

— Придется рано или поздно, — нехотя протянул Джон, усаживаясь на место. — Но я пока не готов. Как и он, думаю. Ребят, правда, не очень хочется дальше развивать эту тему. Пока что она кажется мне тупиковой.

— Ладно, извини, — сказал Майк. — Может, прогуляемся немного? Погода на самом деле потрясающая. Нет удушающей жары и дождя!

— Да уж, дождей мне хватило с самого мая, — улыбнулся Джон, припоминая каждый раз, когда вымокал до нитки и оказывался у Шерлока, в его заботливых руках.

На самом деле, Джон рад был ненадолго выбраться из вакуума своих переживаний и повеселиться с друзьями, гулять с ними по парку, есть мороженое и сладкую вату, даже сыграть в теннис по очереди то с Майком, то с Синтией, а еще понаблюдать, как она делает фотографии цветов. Еще ему нравилось опьяняющее ощущение свободы выражать свою любовь к тому, кого выбрало его сердце, не боясь осуждения. Друзья принимали его таким, какой он есть, без предрассудков и осуждения.

Даже присоединившийся к ним Дерек Стэмфорд отреагировал на эту новость вполне доброжелательно, но не без удивления:

— В смысле…

Синтия, Майк и Джон рассмеялись.

— Да, Дерек, можешь больше не пытаться затащить Джона на свои вечные тусовки с полуголыми девицами. Джон играет за другую команду, — давясь со смеху, заявила Синтия.

— Серьезно?! — на его лице смешались удивление, шок и внезапное понимание. — Так вот почему ты все время отнекивался! А я-то думал, как в здравом уме можно воротить нос от таких цыпочек!

— Все так, — согласился Джон. — Извини.

Это вызвало новый приступ хохота уже у всех присутствующих.

— Да, удивили вы меня! Нет, я нормально отношусь ко всем людям. Уважаю чужие предпочтения и границы, пока это не касается меня лично. Так, ладно, и… кто он? — Дерек пытливо смотрел на каждого из ребят по очереди. — Да ладно вам, я же не скажу никому!

— Ни за что не угадаешь, — продолжал держать интригу Майк.

— Шерлок Холмс что ли? — пошутил Дерек, открывая бутылку минералки.

Джон посмотрел на Синтию и Майка, но те покачали головами: они ничего не говорили.  
Дерек проследил за их реакцией и вновь в шоке уставился на Джона.

— Да ладно?! Сам Шерлок Холмс?! Это не шутка?

— Нет, не шутка, — усмехнулся Джон, понимая, что сам до сих пор верит в это не до конца.

— Надо же, удивлен. Он не казался мне… впрочем, как и ты. Но, слушай, ему же тридцать лет…

— И что с того? Нам невероятно комфортно друг с другом, я вообще не вспоминаю о том, что существует эта разница.

— Главное, чтобы всех все устраивало и все были довольны. Слушайте, вот это новость! Предлагаю это отметить и пропустить по стаканчику.

— Извини, Дерек, но с тобой я больше не пью! — замахал руками Джон.

Все снова расхохотались.

— Да ладно тебе, что такого?

— То, что однажды Шерлок меня уже видел в состоянии, до которого я дошел благодаря тебе. Мы тогда еще не были вместе, но, ради Бога, я не хочу повторить этот позор!

Все снова прыснули.

— Эх, малышня, скучно с вами! Тогда я порулил на днюху к своему корешу-байкеру. Да-да, там обещали сочных цыпочек из молодежной танцевальной группы. Кого куда подвезти? Я на мотоцикле.

— Мы с Синтией в кино хотели сходить, Джон, ты с нами?

— Да нет, ребята, я и так уже разбавил ваше свидание, поэтому, пожалуй, оставлю вас.

— Отлично, куда тебя подбросить? — спросил Дерек.

— Тебе по пути будет в Южный Кенсингтон? 

— Да, вполне. Погнали. 

Джон и Дерек попрощались с Майком и Синтией и направились в сторону парковки.

— Держись крепче, — сказал Дерек, забираясь на мотоцикл и жестом приглашая Джона сесть сзади. — Вот, держи шлем, хорошо, что у меня всегда при себе запасной. Ну, на случай…

— На случай цыпочки, я понял, — снова рассмеялся Джон, осознавая, что смех — это последнее, что уместно в его положении, но сдержаться не мог. Видимо, нервная система решила взять передышку. 

Всю дорогу до дома Шерлока Джон почти ни о чем не думал, лишь крепче держался за Дерека и был в восторге от скорости и теплого ветра, ласкающего лицо. Шерлок был прав: ему пошла на пользу встреча с друзьями и в чем-то даже помогла прийти в себя и морально подготовиться к возвращению домой. Он осознал, что у него есть близкие люди, которым не безразлична его судьба, что его поддерживают и принимают, и, черт побери, это было прекрасное чувство. Однако Джон за эти полдня так соскучился по Шерлоку, что даже шуточно пожалел, что мотоцикл Дерека не умеет летать, как мотоцикл Хагрида, доставшийся тому от Сириуса Блэка.

«Да, снова вера в сказки. Однако одна сказка все же воплотилась в реальность. И это было настоящее волшебство», — улыбался Джон, прикрыв глаза и вспоминая любимый, полный нежности зеленый кошачий взгляд.

— Ну вот, Джон, — спустя двадцать минут Дерек затормозил перед воротами, ведущими во двор дома Шерлока. — Мы на месте.

— Огромное тебе спасибо! На метро мне бы пришлось добираться дольше, — Джон слез и снял шлем, возвращая его хозяину.

Дерек присвистнул, осматриваясь.

— Недурно. Так вот, значит, где живет Шерлок Холмс?

— Да. Только, Дерек, пожалуйста, никому, никому ни слова о нас. Особенно на работе.

— Конечно, о чем разговор, Джон, — отмахнулся Стэмфорд. — Я не идиот. Никому ничего не скажу.

— Спасибо.

— Ну давай, удачи, — подмигнул тот ему, и парни, пожав друг другу руки, попрощались.

Джон поздоровался с охранником, прошел во двор и заметил у подъезда свою любимую черную Ламборгини. Сердце его забилось чаще. Здорово, значит, Шерлок дома! Боже, как же ему не терпелось снова оказаться в родных объятьях!

Не успел Джон войти в квартиру, как на него налетел его персональный ураган и крепко прижал к стенке у двери. 

— Шерлок… В чем дело? — выдохнул Джон, чье дыхание моментально сбилось, встречаясь с суровым взглядом.

— Никаких мотоциклов, Джон! — тихо, но угрожающе проговорил Шерлок. — Ты никогда больше не садишься на мотоцикл!

— Шерлок… — Джон мысленно отвесил себе гигантский пинок. Конечно, _мотоциклы_. Он мгновенно вспомнил историю Шерлока и ту роль, которую сыграл в той трагедии мотоцикл. — Все хорошо, — тихо сказал он, — я не он, н _е Саймон_. Со мной все в порядке. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, и притянул Джона к себе, крепко обнимая.  
— Да, ты это ты. Это то, что я постоянно повторяю тебе. Но все равно пообещай мне, что больше никогда не сделаешь этого.

— Обещаю, обещаю, Шерлок. Дерек просто предложил подвезти меня. Я хотел побыстрее попасть домой. И… Извини, я не подумал.

Шерлок злился на себя за свою вспыльчивость, но, черт возьми, никогда он больше не хотел повторения того кошмара. И хоть он понимал, что виноват в случившемся тогда был не мотоцикл, видеть на нем свой смысл жизни оказалось до мурашек страшно.

— Извини, я просто…

— Я понял, прости меня. 

Еще несколько секунд прошли в молчании, после чего Шерлок нашел губами любимые губы, позволяя Джону утонуть в жарком и одновременно нежном поцелуе.

— А будешь так прижиматься еще к кому-то — накажу, — уже ворчливо добавил Холмс, отстранившись, но не выпуская любовника из объятий и глядя на него с высоты своего роста.

Джон не сдержал смешка и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Снова ревнуете, мистер Холмс?

— Привыкай.

Джон снова обнял его, с улыбкой утыкаясь лицом в его грудь и вдыхая любимый, самый неповторимый запах этого мужчины, без которого он уже не видел своей жизни и не желал даже думать об этом.

— Как твой день? — спросил Шерлок, когда они все же решили отойти от двери хотя бы в гостиную и упасть на диван.

— Все супер, встретились с Майком и его девушкой, гуляли, ели мороженое, сыграли пару партий в теннис, потом к нам присоединился Дерек. Пытался зазвать нас выпить, но безуспешно.

— К нашему общему удовольствию, — все еще ворчливо, но не всерьез, отозвался Шерлок.

— А как твои дела с братом?

— Все более чем отлично, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Даже сумел пораньше вернуться домой.

— Я очень рад, — Джон вытянулся, чтобы достать до любимых губ. — Скучал по тебе все это время, — прошептал он.

— Как и я, — Шерлок перекатился на него, вновь увлекая в поцелуй, сразу становящийся пьянящим, жадным, влажным и горячим, ощущая ответные ласки в виде скольжения становящихся смелыми рук по его спине и ниже, смакуя каждый сорванный с желанных губ стон. Он уже успел стащить с него футболку и обнаружить свою рубашку полностью расстегнутой, когда атмосферу хрупкого единения разрушило жужжание телефона.

— Твою мать… — почти простонал Джон. — Ну почему!..

Шерлок перевернулся на спину и расхохотался, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
— Каждый раз! — продолжал ругаться Джон, пытаясь выудить телефон из кармана. Когда ему это удалось и он увидел номер абонента, он выругался, что заставило Шерлока нахмуриться. 

— Снова отец? — уже без тени улыбки спросил он.

— Кто же еще может быть таким настойчивым!

— Ну, его можно понять. Тебя нет дома уже почти сутки.

— Понять его… а кто поймет меня? — возмутился Ватсон, сбрасывая вызов и вставая. 

Абонент продолжал дозваниваться, и Джон снова включил авиарежим, блокирующий любую сотовую и интернет-связь.

— Джон, ты знаешь, что я _понимаю_ , — Шерлок тоже приподнялся и взъерошил волосы, ненавидя себя за то, что должен сказать. — Но, думаю, тебе надо вернуться домой.

Эти слова заставили Джона перестать метаться и остановиться напротив Шерлока.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да, Джон.

— Ты меня выгоняешь?

— Ты сам не веришь в то, что сейчас предположил, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, пристально глядя на взъерошенного собеседника с покрасневшими от поцелуев губами.

— Да, не верю, просто… Шерлок, как? Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Нужно что-то решать, Джон. Просто представь, как он нервничает. Как места себе не находит. Ты сам говорил, что вы никогда не расставались раньше, и у вас всегда были доверительные отношения до того, как…

— До того, как я встретил тебя, — тихо закончил Джон, соглашаясь со всем сказанным, скрепя сердце.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Поэтому я не могу не чувствовать вину и свою ответственность за то, что сейчас между вами происходит.

— Да брось, ты ни в чем не виноват, — вздохнул Джон и сел рядом, роняя голову на руки.

— Так или иначе, но, думаю, у него было время немного остыть, как и у тебя. Ты видишь, мы несвободны, пока существует эта проблема.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине. В это время Шерлок встал и вышел на балкон. Ему нужно было проветриться и постараться не передумать. Отпустить Джона домой означало отсрочить их последующие встречи на неопределенный срок и поставить их регулярность под угрозу, принимая во внимание новые условия. Он успел выкурить половину сигареты, когда к нему вышел Джон.

— Хорошо, ты прав.

Шерлок взглянул на него. Было очевидно, что Джон не рад перспективе серьезного разговора с отцом, но понимает всю необходимость поступить правильно и по-взрослому.

— Тебя отвезти?

— Нет, я поеду к нему утром. Обещаю.

Шерлок решил не давить на него. Утром — значит, утром. Он приобнял Джона, затушив сигарету, и развернул его к себе, вынуждая встретиться с ним погрустневшим взглядом.

— Джон, послушай меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Как бы ни завершился ваш завтрашний разговор, ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда, ко мне. Если ты не попытаешься все наладить сейчас, потом может быть слишком поздно, и ты будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь. Не повторяй моих ошибок. Возможно, сейчас все было бы иначе, не пойди я тогда на поводу у своей гордости. Если бы я сам вовремя постарался наладить наши отношения, возможно, все это время у меня мог быть отец. Но я ничего не предпринял, предпочитая упиваться своей обидой. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя было так же. Ты должен попытаться. Именно сейчас. Пока время еще не потеряно. И если все закончится не слишком удачно — знай, что здесь тоже твой дом. Я никогда тебя не оставлю и всегда и во всем поддержу. Ты мне веришь?

Джон несколько мгновений с любовью смотрел в любимые глаза, ощущая, как скакнул его пульс от этих слов, от этого почти признания, после чего коротко ответил:

— Верю, — и крепко обнял его. — Как никому и никогда.

Ответом послужили крепкие и надежные объятья.

***

**17 августа 2014 года**

Джон брел к дому, как на эшафот. По крайней мере, ощущал он это свое возвращение именно в таком духе. Уверенности ему придавали только сказанные накануне вечером слова Шерлока. Потому что он абсолютно не мог предугадать, чем закончится его встреча с отцом. Ему оставалось только надеяться на чудо, свое красноречие и на былую любовь отца к нему.

Он открыл дверь, и уже хотел позвать отца, поняв по работающему телевизору, что тот дома, когда услышал его голос, доносящийся с кухни.

— …Да, Роб. Ума не приложу, где его искать. Все же у меня в голове не укладывается все случившееся. Как его могут интересовать другие парни? Для меня это как гром среди ясного неба. Неужели в мать пошел? Нет, я тринадцать лет не видел ее. И не хочу. Надеюсь, она счастлива той жизнью, которую выбрала с… такой же, как она.

— ЧТО?!

Телефонная трубка выскочила из неверных рук и громко ухнула об пол.

***


	17. Глава 17

***

— Джон? — растерянно и тихо переспросил Джек, впервые в жизни, кажется, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Он хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся домой, но не ожидал увидеть его прямо сейчас. Настолько _не вовремя_.

— Что, неприятно, когда влезают в твои разговоры с друзьями?! — Джон прошел в кухню, подобрал трубку от радиотелефона с пола и нажал сброс вызова. — Ответь, мама жива?!

— Джон… 

— «Джон, Джон, Джон»! — зло передразнил Джон, с грохотом кладя трубку на стол. — Я знаю свое имя!

Глаза его пылали, и на какой-то момент Джеку показалось, что он не знает своего сына. Перед ним сейчас стоял не его любимый мальчик, а кто-то незнакомый, взрослый и... чужой. Он еще никогда не видел его таким агрессивным. И просто не представлял, как признаться во всем. Он столько лет скрывал от него эту правду, надеялся, что никогда не наступит подобной ситуации, когда он будет вынужден рассказать обо всем... Да и как рассказать?

— Ты не так понял, сынок…

— Я похож на идиота, папа?! — Джон приблизился почти вплотную и смотрел на отца жестким, требовательным взглядом. — Отвечай!

— Прекрати орать на отца! — у Джека тоже стали сдавать нервы: к черту все. — Хочешь правду? — он схватил сына за руку и усадил на стул. — Прекрасно. Садись и слушай!

Он прошелся по кухне, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Ему казалось, что он как будто только что пробежал марафон, настолько вдруг стало не хватать кислорода в этой маленькой, но уютной кухне, где у них с Джоном проходили такие спокойные вечера. Казалось, теперь все это осталось в прошлом навсегда.

Джон наблюдал за метаниями отца и тоже никак не мог отдышаться от того, что только что услышал. Мама, его мама жива! Как отец мог все это время скрывать это от него?  
От злости он даже стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Шерил… оставила нас с тобой, едва тебе исполнилось шесть месяцев. 

— Ты говорил, что она умерла!

— А ты бы предпочел знать, что твоя собственная мать отказалась от тебя? Что бросила своего ребенка и ушла строить ту жизнь, которую она хотела?!

— Естественно — да! — снова повысил голос Джон. — Хотя о чем я говорю, ты же считаешь, что все должны жить только так, как считаешь правильным ты.

— Об этом мы с тобой еще поговорим. Теперь, когда ты вернулся, все это останется в прош… Куда ты?!

— Где моя мама? Где мне ее найти? — Джон уже стоял в дверях, чтобы успеть выскочить из кухни и дома, если отец вздумает удержать его. Последней фразы хватило ему, чтобы понять: он не изменил своего мнения относительно его ориентации. Глупо было на это рассчитывать. Он все так же считает, что это прихоть.

— Понятия не имею. 

— Ты сказал, что не видел ее тринадцать лет. То есть, вы встречались, когда мне было три года.

— Я узнал, что она продолжала жить в городе. Это стоило большого труда. Я нашел ее, пытался вернуть в семью, — со вздохом сказал Джек, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Думал, двух с половиной лет было достаточно для нее, чтобы… «нагуляться». Но…

— Но?

— Она послала меня куда подальше и пригрозила обратиться к моему начальству, если я еще раз посмею ее побеспокоить.

— Она не могла уйти просто так, — Джон сказал это скорее для себя, чем обращаясь к отцу. — Что из того, что ты мне рассказывал о вашей «счастливой» совместной жизни — правда?

Джек поднял на сына тяжелый взгляд.  
— Я не узнаю тебя. То, как ты разговариваешь — это не совсем тот человек, которого я растил. Те вещи, которые ты говоришь…

— Идут вразрез с твоими взглядами на жизнь и априори ошибочны? — Джон едко рассмеялся, замечая, что отец ушел от ответа, вновь переключаясь на него.

«Ложь, все ложь… все ложь!»

Несколько долгих секунд ни один из Ватсонов не нарушал тишину, глядя друг другу в глаза. Наконец, Джон молча развернулся и вышел из кухни, когда отец окликнул его:

— Джон! Куда ты идешь? 

Он услышал шаги поднявшегося с места отца.

— Это неважно, папа, — Джон уже стоял, взявшись за ручку входной двери.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и снова уйти! Ты знаешь, как я нервничал?

— Напрасно. Со мной все в порядке, я писал тебе, — Джон вышел на крыльцо, более не оборачиваясь.

— Вернись! Мы еще не обсудили…  
Ответом Джеку Ватсону послужил лишь громкий хлопок входной двери. 

***

— Алло, Шерлок? — Джон присел на скамейку в сквере в паре кварталов от дома, сжимая телефон в руке. — Можешь приехать за мной? Нет, я не дома. Помнишь, есть парк недалеко от дома, ты еще как-то раз оставлял машину на местной парковке. Да. Ничего не случилось. Точнее случилось… я не знаю. Расскажу при встрече. Хорошо. Я очень тебя жду, — Джон повесил трубку.

Ему казалось, что его уже ничем не удивить, но отцу удалось и на этот раз. Чего еще он не знает о своей семье? Он отказывался верить в то, что услышал от отца. Как мама могла его бросить на самом деле? Ерунда это, и теперь зная, каким непрошибаемым он иногда может быть, Джон допускал, что он сам мог запретить ей видеться с ним, участвовать как-то в его жизни. И еще он был уверен, что не сможет простить отцу его ложь. Как он посмел сказать, что она умерла? Джон вполне справедливо считал, что имеет право знать правду, даже если она и окажется такой, какую озвучил отец под его давлением. Но до конца Джон все же не верил этому. Из разговора он понял, что его мать связала свою жизнь с другой женщиной. Что ж, его это не слишком шокировало, учитывая недавно изменившуюся собственную жизнь. 

Пока Джон ждал Шерлока, он успел сбросить четыре входящих вызова от отца, не желая пока больше с ним разговаривать. По большому счету, они так и не поговорили о том, ради чего он приходил, но разве мог состояться этот разговор после того, что услышал Джон о своей матери? Он не мог просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, будто только что он не узнал, что его мама, которой так не хватало ему в детстве, которую он любил заочно и безусловно — на самом деле жива! Пока он не знал, как относиться к этой новой информации. С одной стороны, ему полагалось быть счастливым, с другой — а что, если отец все-таки сказал правду, и она не захочет его видеть?

— Джон? — раздался взволнованный голос над ним спустя двадцать минут, вырывая из череды спутанных мыслей.  
Он поднял взгляд на стоящего рядом Шерлока.

— Спасибо, что быстро приехал, — Джон потянул его за руку вниз, и тот послушно сел.

— Что стряслось? На тебе лица нет. Вы поговорили с папой?

— Вроде того, — вздохнул Джон. — Его мнение не изменилось, но дело даже не в этом.

— А в чем?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Моя мама жива.

— Что? — удивился Холмс. — То есть, отец тебе…

— Врал? Да, — Джон потер глаза. — Я пришел домой, он не услышал, как я открыл дверь. Говорил в это время по телефону со своим другом Робом. Я не хотел подслушивать, но…

— Что ты услышал?

— Он сказал, что моя мать выбрала другую жизнь. «С такой же, как она».

— Ого, даже так, — присвистнул Шерлок. — Любопытно. Я так понимаю, ты все-таки обнаружил свое присутствие. Что еще папа тебе рассказал?

— Он сначала попытался выставить меня дураком, что я все не так понял, — горько усмехнулся Джон. — Но в итоге ему пришлось признаться, что мама оставила нас, когда мне было полгода. С тех пор он виделся с ней спустя два с половиной года, чтобы, с его слов, попытаться вернуть, но она его отвергла. И попросила больше не вмешиваться в ее жизнь. Шерлок, я не знаю, что обо всем этом думать, — тихо закончил Джон.

Шерлок притянул его к себе, обнимая настолько крепко, насколько мог. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Я хотел бы с ней встретиться, но даже не представляю, где ее искать. Не уверен даже, что она в Англии.

Шерлок достал из кармана свой телефон, другой рукой продолжая приобнимать Джона за плечи.

— Кому ты звонишь?

Шерлок дал знак подождать.  
— Алло, Антея? Мне срочно нужна информация о… — он посмотрел на Джона. — Как ее зовут?

— Шерил Тернер Ватсон.

— Мне нужна информация о Шерил Тернер Ватсон. Где сейчас проживает, адрес, желательно — распорядок дня. Очень срочно. Жду. 

Шерлок сбросил вызов и не сдержал смешка при взгляде на шокированного Джона.

— Что?

— Как ты это делаешь?! — Джон смотрел на него во все глаза и улыбался немного сумасшедшей улыбкой.

— Грех не пользоваться связями брата, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Тем более, чтобы помочь тебе. Я так понимаю, если она в Англии, мы отправимся к ней прямо сейчас.

— Ты серьезно? Ты поедешь со мной?

Шерлок сделал выражение своего лица серьезным, нахмурился и приложил руку ко лбу Джона.

— Ты нездоров? В противном случае, ты не мог всерьез предположить, что я отпущу тебя одного.

Джон лишь уткнулся носом ему в плечо, не переставая улыбаться, и отчаянно желая его поцеловать, чему мешали прогуливающиеся в парке люди.

— Спасибо, — почти шепотом поблагодарил он. — За все, что ты делаешь для меня.

— Абсолютно не за что, — улыбнулся Шерлок, читая только что пришедшее на телефон сообщение от помощницы Майкрофта. — Итак, мы едем в Бирмингем. 

— Ого? Ну, по крайней мере, она не покинула Британию. 

— Даже если бы она сменила страну, это не стало бы проблемой. Поехали?

— Да.

Они встали и пошли к машине, которую Шерлок оставил у входа в парк. 

Оказавшись в авто, Джон пристегнул ремень и уставился впереди себя, толком не видя улицы за стеклом, только сжимая кулаки, прокручивая в голове разговор с отцом. 

— Джон? — он почувствовал, как его сжатую в кулак руку накрыла рука севшего на свое место Шерлока, убеждая в поддержке. — Все будет хорошо.

— Да, да, конечно, будет, — натянуто улыбнулся Джон, осознавая, что начал нервничать даже сильнее, чем когда только узнал о том, что его мама не умерла.

Шерлок наклонился к нему и легко коснулся его губ в успокаивающем поцелуе.

— Я буду рядом, не переживай.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон, на секунду растворяясь в любимом взгляде. — Я надеюсь, она захочет меня видеть.

Шерлок слабо кивнул, внутри, правда, не располагая такой уверенностью: внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что отец сказал Джону правду: мать не хотела видеть своего сына. Иначе она бы попыталась.

— Знаешь, — заговорил Джон, когда они проехали в тишине минут десять. — То, что сказал отец, о том, что она бросила нас ради другой женщины. Немного не укладывается в голове.

— Могу себе представить, — кивнул Холмс. — Что думаешь об этом?

— Уж явно не то же самое, что и он. Она имеет полное право на это. Но…

— Тебя смущает, что за все годы она сама не попыталась связаться или увидеться с тобой?

— Да.

— Пока мы не приедем, ты этого не узнаешь, — Шерлок все же решил не отбирать у Джона надежду. В конце концов, он тоже мог оказаться неправ. По правде сказать, ему еще никогда так не хотелось ошибиться. Но данные Антеи не внушали особого оптимизма.

Спустя два с половиной часа черная Ламборгини остановилась напротив красивого двухэтажного дома вполне внушительных размеров. Навскидку, он был раз в шесть больше той квартирки, в которой Джон жил с отцом. Его никогда не напрягало это, он всегда был благодарен ему за все, что тот для него делал. Но именно в этот момент он впервые задумался, что мог жить так же, в полной семье, в таком же большом доме. С мамой и папой. И быть еще счастливее, взглядом не провожая с тоской друзей, которых из начальной школы забирали мамы…

— Приехали, — тихо сказал Шерлок, сжимая его плечо в знак поддержки. 

— Да… — Джон помолчал. — Если честно, я жутко нервничаю, — признался он через минуту после того, как они остановились напротив дома Шерил Ватсон.

— Могу себе представить.

— Может, все это плохая идея, — продолжал Джон. — Вдруг...

— Джон, — прервал его Шерлок, вынуждая посмотреть на него. — Я вижу все твои сомнения. Но ты не узнаешь правды, если не зайдешь.

— Да, да, ты прав. 

— Мне пойти с тобой?

— Думаю, лучше я один.

Шерлок кивнул.  
— Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Иди и ни о чем не думай.

— Хорошо, — наконец, уверенно кивнул Джон, пытаясь найти эту уверенность где-то глубоко внутри. — Конечно, она будет мне рада.

Шерлок только улыбнулся ему, пытаясь подбодрить. Как бы все ни сложилось, но Джон правда должен сделать это. Должен пойти и окончательно узнать все о своей семье.

Джон коротко поцеловал его и вышел из машины. Всю вымощенную кирпичом дорогу до двери он пытался успокоить волнение и ускоренное сердцебиение, но тщетно.

«Соберись!», — приказал он себе и нажал на кнопку звонка.

Спустя полминуты за дверью раздались легкие женские шаги. Джон понял это по доносившемуся из дома цоканью каблуков.

Еще через секунду дверь распахнулась.

— Да? Чем могу помочь?

В дверях возникла стройная женщина около сорока лет, одетая в костюм-тройку бежевого цвета, ухоженная, опрятная, с доброжелательной, вежливой улыбкой, зелеными глазами. Ее русые волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу.

Джон безошибочно узнал в ней...

— Мама?

— Простите? — на мгновение на лице женщины отразилось непонимание, но уже через секунду выражение его стало понимающе-досадливым.

— Оу... вау... — нервно засмеялась Шерил, пряча взгляд от стоящего напротив нее юноши. — Эмм, Джон? — она вновь взглянула на него.

— Да, — он ощутил, как пересохло в горле.

— Входи, — после секундного колебания все же предложила женщина, немного резковато махнув рукой вглубь помещения.

Джон вошел. Это был богато и со вкусом обставленный дом. Было видно, что это место действительно считали домом и были здесь счастливы. В гостиной нашлось место камину, гарнитуру из дивана и пары кресел, обращенных к источнику тепла. Дверь из холла с гостиной вела на кухню, вероятно — в уборную и к лестнице на второй этаж. А, может, и к садику за домом. Еще в гостиной было много цветов. Фотографии на стене и на камине в рамочках.

Полное обоюдной неловкости молчание затягивалось.

Джон подошел поближе к камину, безуспешно попытавшись прочистить горло. На фото, помимо Шерил и другой женщины — очевидно, ее партнерши, были двое детей-подростков, но младше его: мальчик и девочка лет двенадцати. Джон отметил свое с ними сходство, особенно с мальчиком: он был таким же светловолосым, с открытой улыбкой и чистым взглядом. Девочка походила на мать. Партнерша Шерил, судя по фото, была примерно одного с ней возраста, такая же ухоженная и красивая леди с длинными темными вьющимися волосами.  
Только что Джон понял, что их пара прямо напоминала его с Шерлоком. Даже имена — и те схожи: под фото были подписи.

Пока Джон рассматривал фотографии, Шерил не проронила ни слова, замерев за диваном, упираясь о его спинку ладонями с аккуратным маникюром.

— Мои брат и сестра? — вопрос для этой тихий гостиной прозвучал так громко, как будто его задали через колонку динамика.

— Да, — на этот раз искренне улыбнулась женщина, все-таки подходя к камину и беря в руки одну из рамок с фото. — Это Джастин, а это Бритни. Учатся в средней школе.

— Понятно, — тупо отозвался Джон.

— Джастин непоседа и увлекается футболом, — продолжала Шерил. — А Брит ходит в театральную студию. Мечтает стать актрисой, как Джанетт, — с любовью глядя на снимок партнерши, добавила она. — Ведь она играет в городском театре. А ты чем занимаешься?

Джон почти «завис». Ему вдруг вся ситуация показалась до безобразия абсурдной. Встреча проходила странно, натянуто, и его не покидало чувство собственной ненужности на этом устоявшемся островке полного семейного счастья.

— Я в этом году закончил школу и поступил в колледж при Лондонском университете, — бесцветно ответил он, ощущая себя все более и более нелепым.

— Здорово, — учтиво кивнула Шерил. — На кого собираешься учиться? Садись, — кивнула та на диван, и Джон бездумно подчинился.

— На врача, — ответил он.

— Похвальная профессия, уважаемая, не то что... — женщина осеклась, коротко взглянув на Джона.

— Коп? — к собственному удивлению, спокойно отозвался Джон.

— Джон, — вздохнула Шерил, — зачем ты приехал?

— Что? — Джон не верил своим ушам, хотя с первого взгляда на эту женщину знал, что все было бессмысленно.

— Почему ты здесь? — уточнила она. — И как ты меня нашел? Отец помог?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хотел... тебя увидеть, — каждое слово давалось с трудом.

— Хм, удивлена, что он все-таки рассказал тебе правду. О том, что я не умерла. Он собирался хранить эту тайну всю жизнь. Так он говорил когда-то.

— Не совсем рассказал, но... я хочу понять, что пошло не так? Почему мы...

— Не были одной семьей? — скептически хмыкнув, сказала Шерил, подходя к бару. — Не против?

Джон почти безразлично покачал головой. Нужно было встать и уйти сейчас же, но он как будто прирос к этому проклятому дивану.

— Не было никогда никакой семьи, — процедила Шерил, ополовинив стакан виски одним глотком. 

Джон поднял на нее взгляд.

— Знаешь, я… я не хотела никакой семьи… _такой_ семьи, никогда. И знаешь, что хуже всего? Твой отец всегда знал это. Мы ведь были с ним дружны с самого раннего детства. Он был моим лучшим другом, если не сказать единственным близким мне человеком. Я как-то пропустила момент, когда дружеские чувства с его стороны переросли во что-то большее. Он знал обо мне все. _Почти_ все. Я никогда не воспринимала его как мужчину. Как и мужчин в принципе. Об этом ты, впрочем, знаешь, как я вижу. 

Джон молчал. Он чувствовал, что его начал бить мелкий нервный озноб, но не мог заставить себя прекратить эту пытку и просто выйти отсюда.

— В школе у меня появилась подруга. Джанетт. Мы быстро поладили, сблизились, и я сама не заметила, как потеряла голову. Эти чувства пугали меня, я пыталась отрицать это, ведь прежде я никогда не обращала внимания ни на мужчин, ни на женщин. Я считала себя асексуалкой и, наверное, даже гордилась этим. Но вот появилась она, и все мои убеждения полетели к чертям. Я влюбилась по уши, хотя долго пыталась отрицать это даже перед собой. Пыталась сократить наше общение, держать дистанцию, но она быстро поняла, что со мной что-то происходит. Я боялась признаться ей, стала нервной и даже грубой, боялась лишиться того, что у нас было, ведь вряд ли после таких признаний возможно сохранить дружеские отношения, если одна из сторон уже раскрыла свои карты. В какой-то момент на вечеринке у одноклассницы я едва не сорвалась и выбежала из дома в сад, она меня догнала, мы почти поссорились, но она вдруг заткнула мой поток ругани поцелуем и… Так все и завертелось. Мне было шестнадцать.

Шерил допила напиток и налила себе еще один бокал. 

— Хочешь? — указав на бокал, который держала в руке, она обратилась к Джону.  
Джон лишь покачал головой, пытаясь осмыслить все, что слышал.

— Хм, ты не похож на своих ровесников. Я приятно удивлена. На чем я остановилась? А, да. Мне было шестнадцать, вот как тебе сейчас. И я не знала, что теперь делать со своей изменившейся жизнью. Единственное, в чем я была уверена — мне нужна Джанетт. Спустя годы мало что на самом деле изменилось в отношении общества к однополым парам. Да, легализуются однополые браки, из СМИ льется липовая поддержка таких, как мы, но большинство «правильных» людей все равно продолжает косо смотреть на тебя, даже если не выражают свое пренебрежение открыто, пряча его за фальшивой улыбкой. Мои родители — твои бабка с дедом — тоже не желали даже слышать ничего подобного. Я пыталась поговорить с ними, забрасывала удочки, но каждый раз натыкалась на стену непонимания и осуждения. Они все мечтали выдать меня замуж, чтобы все было «как у людей». Я отмахивалась поисками «подходящего» человека. Мы с Джанетт скрывались как могли, никто из нас не хотел разоблачения из-за неизбежных последствий. Ведь ее родители были так же консервативны, как и мои. Все было гладко, мы нигде не прокололись, никто из нашего круга общения о наших отношениях ничего не знал. Пока через два года мой разговор по телефону не подслушала тетка Херриэт. 

«Какое совпадение». 

— Что было потом? — глухо спросил Джон.

— Грандиозный скандал, что же еще? — невесело усмехнулась Шерил. — Дело чуть было не дошло до рукоприкладства, но мать все же не дала отцу избить меня. Я оказалась под домашним арестом и тотальным контролем. На мою беду, «выбить из меня дурь», как тогда метко выразился папочка, было решено очень просто — выдать меня замуж. Угадай, за кого?

— За папу, — еле слышно произнес Джон, ощущая, как дыхание учащается против его воли, а голову будто сдавливает невидимый обруч.

— В точку, молодой человек, — Шерил наливала себе уже третий стакан виски. — Знаешь, на мою беду они знали о нашей дружбе, и знали, что Джек не будет против. Как его родители, с которыми мои довольно тесно общались. Но знаешь, кого они забыли спросить? Меня, черт подери! 

— Что было с Джанетт, когда все это произошло? — Джон сам не знал, хочет ли продолжать слушать эту исповедь.

— Мои родители все рассказали ее родителям. Ее отправили учиться во Францию. Насильно, разумеется. Моя жизнь превратилась в настоящий ад. У меня была депрессия, и не та ванильная хрень, о которой сейчас у подростков принято писать в соцсетях. Нет, дорогой, меня не покидали суицидальные мысли, я не видела ничего хорошего в своем существовании, все было черным, беспросветная душащая тьма, я ненавидела всех и все, и в первую очередь — твоего отца. Который уцепился за эту возможность сделать меня своей и «спасти», как он выражался. Хотя я тысячу раз говорила ему, что между нами ничего не будет, что я не хочу с ним ни семьи, ни детей! — закончила она с криком. 

Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с бушевавшим внутри него хаосом. 

— Они… мои родители… — справившись с эмоциями, продолжала Шерил спокойным голосом, будто только что не сделала контрольный выстрел в сердце своего старшего сына. — Прислали мне липовое письмо якобы от Джанетт. В нем она просила меня забыть ее, писала, что все поняла, что все это юношеская блажь, а в университете она встретила мужчину… В общем, два с половиной листа отменного вранья и пожеланий мне взяться за голову. Я тогда даже не заподозрила ничего, что неудивительно, принимая во внимание состояние, в котором я находилась. А они всего лишь взломали ее почту. Наняли кого-то. Им необходимо было довести меня до полного отчаяния, чтобы вынудить меня дать свое согласие на такой желанный ими брак. И они получили его. Мне просто было все равно. Я осталась совсем одна наедине со своим кошмаром. У меня больше не было родителей, для меня эти люди стали чужими. У меня не было лучшего друга, потому что я возненавидела его за это предательство. И у меня не было любимого человека. Уйти из жизни я так и не решилась.

Шерил прошлась по комнате, в которой повисло напряженное молчание. Его нарушало только неровное дыхание Джона и еле уловимый плеск в бокале хозяйки дома. Джону казалось, что он попал в водоворот и вот-вот задохнется. Кислород был так близко — стоило просто встать и выйти на улицу, к Шерлоку. Сесть в его машину и уехать подальше от этого дома. Но он просто не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. А Шерил продолжала своим рассказом уничтожать остатки того светлого образа мамы, который он боготворил всю свою сознательную жизнь. Все, что у него от нее было, лопнуло как мыльный пузырь. Разлетелось на тысячи ментальных осколков, ранив где-то глубоко внутри почти до ощущаемой физической боли.

— До сих пор тошно вспоминать то, что принято называть «брачной ночью», — вновь заговорила Шерил. — Я просто лежала бревном и ждала, пока он сделает все свои дела. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что он не станет принуждать меня, но он не справился с искушением, которое зрело в нем долгие годы. Не могу его винить, я же в мэрии сама сказала «Да». Знаю точно, что откажись я от свадьбы в последнюю минуту, ничего бы не было. Но я не смогла. Не хватало сил ни на что, кроме как плыть по течению. Но после той ночи во мне что-то щелкнуло. Я просто не подпускала его к себе, избегала любых прикосновений и, в конце концов, он оставил свои попытки. Он окружил меня максимальной заботой, на которую только был способен, но это был суррогат жизни, но не сама жизнь. Я не жила — существовала, пока однажды по пути в магазин не встретила Джанетт, вернувшуюся в город. Я просто потеряла дар речи, помню, даже попыталась уйти, не пожелав слушать ее объяснений, пока она не дала мне пощечину. Серьезно, только это сумело вытащить меня из того состояния апатии, в котором я пребывала все последние месяцы. Мы, обнявшись, сидели на скамейке в парке и не могли сдержать слез. Тогда она и рассказала мне, что тоже получила подобное письмо от меня, но так просто не сдалась. У нее было преимущество — некому было давить на нее двадцать четыре на семь и промывать мозги, и она догадалась обратиться к программисту, который подтвердил, что письмо отправлено не с моего адреса. Тогда все встало на свои места. Но одно исправить было невозможно — я уже была замужем. И, выходит, я предала ее. Хотя она не желает называть это предательством. Всегда защищает меня и считает лучше, чем я есть на самом деле.

Шерил поставила пустой бокал на бар и невидящим взглядом смотрела на столешницу.

— Мы придумали план моего побега, у Джанетт были сбережения, мы все просчитали. Кроме одного — вечером того дня я узнала, что беременна. 

Джон тяжело сглотнул.

— Мной.

— Именно, — женщина отошла к окну и встала спиной к нему. — Прости, что говорю это, но… ты не должен был родиться, Джон. Не должен был! Это почти сломало мою жизнь. Я… пыталась прервать беременность, но у меня не получилось. Аборт делать было уже поздно, я пыталась вызвать выкидыш. Но твои доблестные будущие коллеги-врачи спасли ребенка. Тебя. Я думала, Джек убьет меня, в такой он был ярости. Разумеется, он понял, что это был не несчастный случай и ни с какой лестницы я не падала. Но все-таки пальцем меня не тронул. Джанетт несколько дней не разговаривала со мной, когда узнала о том, что я натворила. Она настаивала на том, чтобы я родила ребенка, что наш побег можно отложить, ведь ребенок ни в чем не виноват. Что она от родителей больше не зависит с тех пор, как заключила фиктивный брак, а со мной мы что-то придумаем после того, как он родится. Предлагала даже воспитывать его вместе. А я не хотела иметь ничего общего с Джеком. Но Джанетт была непреклонна. Тогда я приняла решение: родить, выкормить и…

— Сбежать.

— По крайней мере, с этим ей поспорить не удалось. Раз уж остальное оказалось такой ошибкой. Знаю, ты услышал довольно неприятные вещи. Но это та правда, за которой, как я полагаю, ты и приехал сюда на охренительно дорогой машине своего… бойфренда? — хмыкнула Шерил, отодвигая штору, чтобы рассмотреть курящего возле черной Ламборгини мужчину.

Джон вдруг закашлялся.

— Откуда…

— Да ради Бога, уж у меня глаз наметан, не сомневайся. А ты ничего устроился, да? Вообще любопытно. Выходит, не врут, что это ген, передающийся от матери…

Вновь повисшую тишину нарушил телефонный звонок. Шерил вытащила из кармана мобильный телефон.

— Да, радость моя? Умница, я с самого начала знала, что именно ты получишь эту роль! Нет, из студии тебя заберет Джастин сразу после матча — тебе придется его подождать, а Джанетт заедет за вами в половине девятого. Не скучайте! Люблю вас, безумно соскучилась! Да, мы виделись утром, не занудствуй! Я вас очень люблю. Пока. Целую.

Шерил повесила трубку и посмотрела на сына. Она даже вздрогнула от выражения его лица. Джон смотрел на нее с выражением сочувствия и неверия, шока и, возможно, ненависти.

Джон пытался не слышать этот телефонный разговор, не воспринимать, не принимать близко к сердцу. Но он не мог. Не получалось. Это стало последней каплей. Выходит, никто не запрещал ей участвовать в его жизни, любить его, быть мамой. Она просто не хотела этого. Отец сказал ему правду. Они оба оказались ей не нужны. 

Но только мог ли он винить ее абсолютно во всем?

Уровень кислорода в крови, казалось, упал до критического уровня. Джон вдруг поднялся на ноги и, не в силах больше видеть эту женщину, быстрым шагом направился к двери.

— Джон? Уже уходишь? И даже до свидания не скажешь?

— Прощайте.

***

Шерлок только собрался вернуться в машину, докурив сигарету, когда из дома буквально вылетел Джон. Он остановился в нескольких метрах от крыльца, ловя ртом воздух, согнувшись пополам, упираясь ладонями в колени. Шерлок даже не сразу решился окликнуть его, понимая, что встреча прошла, возможно, еще хуже, чем он опасался. 

Отдышавшись, Джон почти бегом добежал до машины, пронесся мимо Шерлока, не глядя на него, и скрылся внутри, захлопнув дверцу. Тот быстро занял свое место и, взглянув на Джона, который уставился в одну точку впереди себя, почти не моргая, молча завел мотор и надавил на газ. Когда машина тронулась, он заметил в зеркале заднего вида вышедшую на крыльцо Шерил Ватсон.

В машине Джон так же не разговаривал и не смотрел на него. Его пугающее своим безразличием спокойное лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, но спокойствие это было обманчивым. В его глазах была пустота, способная вызывать бурю в любой момент. В тот день, когда Шерлок встретил Джона под проливным дождем, тот был расстроен увольнением из пиццерии, но то состояние даже отдаленно не напоминало происходящее с ним сейчас.

Шерлоку очень хотелось развернуться, оставить Джона в машине и встретиться с этой женщиной, посмевшей довести родного сына до нервного срыва, который неминуемо должен был последовать. Но он не мог. Он понимал, что нужно увезти Джона отсюда и постараться разговорить, успокоить, поддержать, но он понятия не имел, как к нему сейчас подступиться. Он был закрыт сейчас от всего мира, и Шерлок очень хорошо понимал, что он чувствует. В конце концов, он решил дать ему время немного прийти в себя и не заводить до этой поры никаких разговоров.

Спустя десять минут поездки у Шерлока зазвонил мобильный телефон.

«Майкрофт…»

— Да, — он решил принять вызов в надежде еще и на то, что это сможет отвлечь Джона от бродивших в его голове мыслей.

— Что ты забыл в Бирмингеме, братец?

— Раз ты знаешь, где я, то знаешь, с какой целью, не прикидывайся. Удивлен, что ты не позвонил часа три назад. Антея запоздала с докладом?

— Не воображай, что у меня нет других дел, кроме как отслеживать твои перемещения.

— Неужели, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Так зачем на самом деле ты звонишь?

— Рассчитывал встретиться с тобой, чтобы обсудить план действий завтра.

— Напрасно. На меня сегодня можно не рассчитывать.

— Продолжишь в таком же духе, и на допрос отправлюсь я. Без тебя.

— Дудки, и ты это знаешь. Говорить с ними должен я. Обсудим все завтра.

Последовала пауза, которая не понравилась Шерлоку.

— Что?

— Ничего. Интересно, я доживу до того момента, когда тебе надоест быть нянькой?

— Даже не надейся на это, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Тебе же до сих пор не надоело.

— Боже, дай мне сил, — Майкрофт повесил трубку.

Шерлок убрал телефон в карман и, остановившись на светофоре, взглянул на Джона. Он казался еще более поникшим, руки его были сжаты в кулаки, а взгляд — таким же пустым.

«Нет, нужно что-то делать». 

Он притормозил у небольшого отеля на полпути к выезду из города и остановил машину.

— Джон, не против немного передохнуть здесь? 

— Мне все равно, — тихо безэмоционально отозвался тот.

— Отлично, потому что я ужасно проголодался, — Шерлок заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Обойдя ее, он открыл дверцу со стороны Джона, и тот молча последовал за ним.

Они вошли в двухэтажное здание отеля, и, вежливо прервав приветствие администратора, Шерлок оплатил двухместный номер на втором этаже. 

Джон продолжал молчать, даже когда они вошли в уютный люкс в бежевых тонах с двумя односпальными кроватями, телевизором, холодильником, двумя креслами, кофейным столиком и мини-баром. Джон даже не удивился, что Шерлок не заказал еду, хотя именно под этим предлогом они здесь и остановились. Он апатично сел на кровати и уставился на свои руки.

Шерлок молча прошелся по номеру. Идея лично познакомиться с миссис Ватсон уже не казалась несвоевременной, но оставить Джона одного в таком состоянии он бы ни за что не смог.

— Джон, — наконец, он присел рядом, пытаясь обратить на себя его внимание.   
Тщетно.

— Джон, — позвал он его снова, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Понимаю, тебе нелегко сейчас, но лучше расскажи, что произошло. Тебе станет легче, я…

— Мне надо побыть одному, Шерлок, — Джон вдруг резко встал и скрылся за дверью ванной, громко прикрыв дверь. Спустя минуту послышался шум воды.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.

Джон же пытался усмирить набирающий обороты хаос в своей голове, осознать все, что услышал меньше часа назад от… женщины, которая его родила. Он больше не мог называть ее мамой. Только не после того, как узнал, что был нежеланным для нее ребенком, сыном, которого она не хотела иметь. Он вспоминал ее короткий разговор по телефону и не заметил, как по щекам начали катиться слезы, а грудь — содрогаться от беззвучных рыданий. У нее ведь были дети, _другие_ дети, и она любила их. А он был лишен ее любви, потому что родился против ее воли и не от того человека.

Несмотря на боль, которую испытывал, он все равно не мог ее ненавидеть или винить. Не окажись он в такой же ситуации непринятия собственным отцом того, какой он есть, он мог бы не понять ее, но он _понимал_. Но от этого не становилось легче.

Он опустился на пол, прислонившись к бортику ванной, и опустил голову на руки, уперся в подтянутые к груди колени, продолжая глубоко и часто дышать и смаргивая с ресниц соленые капли. Брызги ледяной воды, льющейся из крана в ванну, попадали ему на голову и стекали за шиворот футболки, но он не чувствовал этого. Его бил нервный озноб, в голове звучали слова о том, что он не должен был появиться на свет, и все это грозилось раздавить его, когда…

Он почувствовал, как кто-то сжимает его в крепких объятьях. Тьма начала медленно отступать.

— Я с тобой, Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок, обнимая его крепче и целуя в висок. — Помни всегда: что бы ни случилось — я рядом. Ты не один.

И тогда Джон обнял его так же крепко, уткнувшись носом в плечо и, наконец, отпустил себя. Шерлок, не переставая обнимать его, гладил его по спине, успокаивая, повторяя, что все будет хорошо, пока Джона трясло, а слезы лились градом. Еще никогда Шерлоку так не хотелось ударить женщину. За то, что происходило сейчас с его светлым, жизнерадостным мальчиком. Он догадывался, что она ему сказала, и это окончательно лишило Джона равновесия в этот и без того непростой период его жизни.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, продолжая цепляться за него, как за последнюю в жизни опору. — Шерлок, это так… больно… узнать… что твоя мать… не хотела иметь такого сына, пыталась избавиться от него и родила только потому что не удалось устроить выкидыш.

Зубы Шерлока на мгновение сжались от нахлынувшей ярости на эту женщину.

— Она так и сказала? Тебе?

— Да… слово… в слово, — Джон хватал ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Чшш, пожалуйста, успокойся, прошу тебя, все закончилось, — Шерлок обнимал его и гладил по голове, — этот разговор закончился. Ты же знаешь, что ты не один. Я с тобой. Забудь все это. Ни секунды больше об этом не думай.

— Она сказала, что ее заставили родить, что все было ошибкой… — и Джон принялся сбивчиво рассказывать Шерлоку все, что услышал от женщины, которую еще утром мог называть мамой.

Шерлок слушал Джона, почти затаив дыхание, не переставая успокаивающе сжимать его в крепких объятьях, и поражался цинизму Шерил Тернер Ватсон. Как можно сказать своему ребенку, пусть даже нежеланному, что его рождение было ошибкой и отсрочило ее счастливую жизнь?

Постепенно Джон начал успокаиваться и немного отстранился, вытирая лицо ладонями.

— Извини… — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.

— Тебе не стоит извиняться за свои эмоции, тем более по такому поводу.

— Все равно прости, что я так расклеился. Когда я шел к ней, я, наверное, отчасти был готов к тому, что она не будет мне рада, вернее, я так думал. Но я сильно переоценил свои силы.

— Она не имела права говорить тебе такие вещи.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон поднялся на колени и подставил лицо под ледяную воду. Спустя несколько секунд Шерлок закрыл кран и протянул Джону полотенце.

— Спасибо, — хриплым голосом отозвался Джон. — Знаешь, я… я все могу понять. Я сейчас ровно в такой же ситуации. Отец пытается проделать со мной то же, что проделали с ней. Это ужасно, это сломает кого угодно.

— Она не должна была, Джон, — Шерлок поражался тому, что Джон был в силах оправдать свою мать после всего услышанного. 

— Она просто хотела быть счастливой, как и я, — Джон посмотрел на него красными глазами, и Шерлок не справился с желанием вновь прижать его к груди. 

— Ты потрясающий, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Я никогда не встречал людей с таким добрым сердцем. Я бы не смог простить подобное, а ты уже это сделал.

— Не знаю, уместно ли говорить о прощении. Есть ли у меня право осуждать ее?

— Если бы все люди были такими, как ты, мир преобразился бы до неузнаваемости.

— Перестань, — слабо улыбнулся Джон. — Я рад, что у меня есть ты, — тихо добавил он. — Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что поехал со мной, за твою поддержку. 

— Я бы и не смог иначе.

Джон зарылся пальцами в его волосы и губами нашел его губы. Они целовались нежно, медленно, почти лениво. Шерлок отметил, что Джон почти полностью пришел в себя, и не мог этому не порадоваться. И не похвалить себя за верное решение сделать эту необходимую остановку. Его губы были горячими, влажными, поцелуй — опьяняющим, и если бы не общее настроение, то Шерлок бы непременно воспользовался этим уединенным номером в своих «корыстных» целях.

— Джон… — через пару минут нехотя прервал поцелуй Шерлок.

— Ммм?

— У меня нога затекла, может, вернемся в комнату?

Джон против воли рассмеялся.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь, за что спасибо, — Джон поднялся на ноги и подал руку Шерлоку. — Идем.

Выйдя из ванной, Шерлок все-таки заказал еду, они пообедали, больше не возвращаясь к разговору о произошедшем. Он понимал, что Джон еще нескоро по-настоящему отойдет от знакомства с матерью, и счел за лучшее не выступать инициатором беседы об этой женщине. После еды они решили немного отдохнуть и продолжить путь ближе к вечеру, поэтому в Лондон добрались к полуночи.

**18 августа 2014 года**

**От кого: Папа**  
«Джон, пожалуйста, вернись домой».

Утро началось для Джона уже почти привычным сообщением от отца. Он снял телефон с зарядки, прочел СМС и снова заблокировал экран. Шерлока в постели уже не было.

Джон потянулся, разминая мышцы, и заметил Шерлока, сидящего в халате за барной стойкой с ноутбуком.

— Доброе утро, — сонным голосом поздоровался Джон.

Шерлок обернулся, встал и прошел к нему в спальню.

— И тебе доброе утро, — с улыбкой тот опустился на кровать и поцеловал Джона, который решил потянуть его на себя. — Хэй!

— Проблемы? — игриво улыбнулся он, перекатываясь на Шерлока и вновь увлекая в томный утренний поцелуй. 

— Ммм, абсолютно никаких, — выдохнул Шерлок и сам теперь поцеловал Джона, оглаживая его спину и ненавязчиво спускаясь к ягодицам.

— С ума меня сводишь, — жарко прошептал Джон.

— Сам напросился, — коварно улыбнулся Шерлок, резко опрокидывая Джона на спину, сбрасывая халат и наваливаясь сверху, расчетливо покачивая бедрами. 

Джон сходил с ума от этих рук, скользящих по его телу, от жарких поцелуев и стонов этого мужчины, от его горячего дыхания на своей шее. От этих эмоций и чувств, которые он пробудил в нем. И не уставал благодарить провидение за их судьбоносную встречу.

— О, мой бог, Шерлок, — не в силах отдышаться, прошептал он, обнимая его руками и ногами спустя четверть часа. — Невероятный…

— Сам такой, — проурчал Шерлок, похожий на довольного кота.

— Прекрасное утро понедельника.

— Последнее слово в предложении явно лишнее, — шуточно проворчал Шерлок, ероша волосы Джона. 

— Нам уже пора?

— Увы, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Мы и так опаздываем, — усмехнулся он. — Но оно того стоило.

— Прекрати меня смущать! — возмутился Джон, к удовольствию Шерлока начавший краснеть.

— Ни за что, — и снова жаркий, пленяющий поцелуй, регулярно вызывающий у Джона приятное головокружение.

— Тогда… я буду делать… вот так, — между вздохами проговорил Джон, добираясь до ягодиц любовника.

— Не имею ничего против, — простонал Шерлок, — но нам правда пора.

Джон проворчал что-то неразборчивое, что вызывало смех Шерлока, который нехотя отстранился и сел, накинув халат. 

— У нас есть время только на душ и сандвичи по дороге.

— Ты же босс! — простонал Джон, на которого напал несвойственный ему приступ лени.

— Тем не менее, тороплюсь я не по делам рекламы, поэтому поспеши, если не хочешь остаться здесь или добираться в офис на такси.

— А ты?

— Я отвезу тебя и потом встречусь с братом.

— Снова эти ваши загадочные дела, — Джон снова потянулся, но сел на постели.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — пожал плечами Шерлок, всматриваясь в лицо Джона в поисках отголосков вчерашнего настроения, но не находя их. Решение больше не поднимать тему о матери было верным, мысленно кивнул себе Шерлок. Если Джон снова захочет об этом поговорить, то он поддержит его. Но, по правде говоря, Шерлок считал, что Джону лучше забыть обо всем, что он узнал.

— Папа снова писал, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок уже почти зашел в ванную, но остановился на пороге. — Просит вернуться домой.

— Что сам думаешь? Готов с ним пообщаться? — тема была опасная, ведь разговор о матери в таком случае будет неизбежен. А Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон снова расстраивался. И это не считая их насущных проблем.

— Не знаю… — вдохнул он. — Пожалуй, наверное, да. Вечером.

Шерлок помолчал. Он вдруг с грустью понял, что не хочет больше находиться в этой квартире один. Но это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что Джону нужно было помириться с отцом. Все же был шанс, что со временем тот изменит свое отношение к ориентации сына.

***

**_Скотланд-Ярд, двумя часами позже_ **

— Итак, мистер Рид, — без предисловий начал Шерлок, усаживаясь за стол напротив Томаса Рида в комнате переговоров в Скотланд-Ярде.

— Чем обязан, мистер Холмс? — с явной неприязнью в голосе отозвался Рид.

— Давайте начистоту: в моем распоряжении достаточно информации, способной лишить вас свободы на долгие годы.

— Зачем вы мне это сообщаете?

— Очевидно, вы уже и так знаете ответ на этот вопрос. Я здесь, чтобы предложить вам сделку, которая устроит и вас, и меня.

Рид молчал, но Шерлок видел, как в нем борются масса противоречий.

— В случае вашего ареста все ваши счета, а также счета вашего дяди, мистера Филипса, будут заблокированы, вы пойдете не только по статье об уклонении от налогов, но и о финансовых махинациях, участии в преступном сговоре и сборе компромата на правительственное лицо, — добавил Шерлок.

— Это и есть то, что вам нужно? — невесело усмехнулся мужчина. — Компромат на…

— Это чудесно, что вы не собираетесь ничего отрицать, мистер Рид. Да, на мистера Райдера. На отца мисс Мелани Райдер, которая _совершенно случайно_ является вашей невестой.

— Вы просили начистоту — извольте, — Рид оскалился и положил на стол скованные наручниками руки. — Если _собранная мной папка_ окажется в чужих руках, я не проживу и суток. Нет уж, спасибо. 

Шерлок притворно обреченно вздохнул.

— Как жаль, мистер Рид. Я ведь так хотел сохранить вашу остросюжетную _биполярную_ жизнь.

— О чем вы? — упорство на лице задержанного сменилось замешательством.

Шерлок молча достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и протянул его Риду. Тот открыл его и, прикрыв ладонью глаза, выругался.

— Откуда это у вас? — он щелчком пальцев оттолкнул небольшую стопку снимков в сторону Шерлока.

— Как думаете, мистер Райдер обрадуется, узнав, что его будущий зять начал изменять своей невесте — его горячо любимой дочери еще до свадьбы?

— Ублюдок. Вы не посмеете! — повысил он голос.

— Любопытно узнать, что же может меня остановить? — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, закидывая ногу на ногу и скрещивая руки.

Рид молчал, а Шерлок сидел и почти наслаждался паникой загнанной в угол жертвы, как это было раньше, когда ему удавалось поймать преступника, уверенного в своей неуязвимости.

— Если вы не пойдете на сделку, ваши дни будут сочтены, — как бы невзначай упомянул Шерлок. — Такого обмана этот человек не простит. И это я еще не говорю про компромат, о сборе которого он, конечно, тоже узнает.

Рид смотрел на снимки и лихорадочно соображал. Молчание затягивалось. Наконец, Шерлоку надоело наблюдать за его метаниями: он знал, что выиграл в этой битве. 

— Куда вы? — окликнул его Рид, как только Шерлок встал с места.

— О, я полагал, что вы не желаете продолжать нашу беседу. Я ошибся? — обернулся он.

— Да, ошиблись, — сквозь зубы процедил Рид. — Я согласен, но хочу получить гарантии. Я не хочу умирать из-за…

— Своей жадности?

— Я просто хотел иметь подстраховку. Мы оба знаем, о каком человеке идет речь. Я хотел быть уверен, что в случае чего он меня не тронет. Так вам нужно все, что я собрал?

— Я и Скотланд-Ярд гарантируем вам полную и всестороннюю защиту. Но не за одну лишь папку. В ней лишь информация по вашим делам. 

— Я вас не понимаю.

— Вы должны продолжать собирать о нем информацию. Но на более углубленном уровне.

— Я похож на камикадзе?

— Не хочу вас огорчать, мистер Рид, но выбора у вас нет. Хорошая новость в том, что вам не надо заниматься слежкой вечно. Меня интересуют неоспоримые доказательства его связей с запрещенными в стране организациями. Как только вы добудете их, вы будете свободны. С нашей стороны гарантируем вам полную свободу действий и защиту полиции. По завершении сделки вы попадете под программу защиты свидетелей и уедете из Британии.

— Зачем вам все это? Вы не политик и не бизнесмен. Вы простой рекламщик!

— Рекламщик, — кивнул Шерлок. — Но не простой. 

— Выходит, вы правда детектив.

— Еще какой, мистер Рид. Еще какой, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок и вышел из комнаты переговоров.

Снаружи его дожидался Майкрофт. 

— Успешно? — осведомился он.

— Предсказуемо согласен на все условия.

— Уверен, ты ярко обрисовал ему все перспективы в случае отказа.

— Как ты узнал о его связях с преступностью крупного масштаба?

— МИ-5, вопреки твоему мнению, не дремлет. Кроме того, у меня есть свои каналы информации.

— Что ж, сведения оказались весьма кстати. Теперь пойду побеседую со стариной Джеймсом.

— Держи себя в руках, он сделает все, чтобы снова спровоцировать тебя.

— Я спокоен.

— Во всем, что касается Джона Ватсона, ты _не_ спокоен, брат мой, — отрезал Майкрофт и направился к выходу.

Шерлок вздохнул, про себя признавая правоту брата, но не представлял, что мог с этим поделать. С другой стороны, он не собирался давать Мюррею еще больше козырей. Он попросил сержанта привести его в переговорную, откуда уже должны были увести Рида, когда его окликнули.

— Мистер Холмс?

Шерлок обернулся, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с Джеком Ватсоном.

— Мистер Ватсон, — он с немного нервной от неожиданности улыбкой протянул тому руку в знак приветствия.

— Что вы тут делаете? — тот пожал ее в ответ, но смотрел с легким подозрением.

— Небольшие проблемы с юридической стороны бизнеса, ничего критичного, но… — выдал Шерлок первое, что пришло в голову.

— Понятно. Извините, что вновь задаю вам этот вопрос, но у меня все еще некоторые проблемы с сыном, и я просто хочу знать, он сегодня вышел на работу?

— Да, мистер Ватсон, насколько мне известно, Джон на работе с одиннадцати часов, хоть я сегодня еще не был в офисе. Но мой секретарь звонила мне и упомянула, что Джон взял на себя часть ее сегодняшних дел.

— Рад слышать, что он справляется, — коротко улыбнулся Джек.

— А вы какими судьбами в Скотланд-Ярде? Джон говорил, что вы работаете в полиции, но речь шла о городском отделении, если я верно понял, — тоже учтиво улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Вы поняли абсолютно верно, мистер Холмс. Я здесь тоже по некоторым… личным вопросам.

— Понимаю, — о, Шерлок на самом деле это понимал. Не зря он появился здесь почти сразу после ареста Рида и Мюррея.  
Последовала короткая пауза, после которой Шерлока позвал Лестрейд, выглянув из кабинета.

— Прошу меня простить, мистер Ватсон, — Шерлок вновь протянул тому руку, на этот раз, чтобы попрощаться. — Должен кое-что уладить.

— Не беспокойтесь, я тоже должен идти. Рад был встрече.

— Взаимно, — кивнул Холмс и скрылся в кабинете.

Джек проводил его подозрительным взглядом. Все-таки что-то в этом человеке его смущало, в его поведении, манере. Но что именно, понять пока не получалось. У него так чесался язык расспросить о Джоне поподробнее, но он не смог себе этого позволить, продолжая подсознательно не доверять Холмсу до конца. По той же причине он не сказал правду о цели собственного визита в Ярд, которая заключалась в том, чтобы попытаться побеседовать с подозреваемыми в финансовых махинациях, задержанными на днях. Он шел по их следу, но в начале лета тот оборвался. Он был уверен, что кто-то нарочно путает следы, но зачем и почему — вопросов было больше, чем имеющихся ответов. Но Джеку нужно было поймать их и доказать их вину, чтобы получить такое желанное и долгожданное повышение. Осточертело быть на побегушках, да и хотелось обеспечить сыну более достойную жизнь, чем у него получалось до этого. Отчасти он надеялся, что если станет больше зарабатывать на более престижной должности, их отношения смогут наладиться, а текущие события забудутся как страшный сон.

— В чем дело, Лестрейд? — спросил Шерлок, подходя к столу инспектора.

— Хотел сообщить, что Рид выйдет отсюда к вечеру, — Лестрейд листал отчет.

— Прекрасно, пусть твои люди займутся обеспечением его безопасности и полного контроля его перемещений. Также обсудите с ним способ и канал связи, по которому он сможет передавать информацию без риска утечки. И проинструктируйте его, что отвечать, если его начнут расспрашивать о том, почему его отпустили.

— Само собой. 

— Мюррея уже привели?

— Думаю, что да. Шерлок, я хотел спросить, — прокашлялся инспектор и посмотрел на Холмса. — Этот Мюррей, о чем он говорил при задержании? Про каких-то детей и их репетиторов…

— Не бери в голову, обычный бред.

— Конечно, и за бред ты врезал ему? — усмехнулся он.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что ты знаешь, о чем спрашиваешь, — Шерлок начал терять терпение: ну почему люди не могут перестать лезть в его личную жизнь?

— Возможно, знаю.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я удовлетворил твое любопытство? — оскалился Шерлок. 

— Нет, но…

— Прекрасно, потому что мне уже надоела назойливая забота моего братца, и вдвойне бесит, что он втянул в это тебя!

— Я в курсе очень поверхностно и лишь в контексте обеспечения безопасности этого подростка после того, как тебя избили! — теперь терпение лопнуло у Лестрейда.

— Что? — осекся Шерлок.

— Что слышал, — проворчал тот. — Твой брат хоть и назойлив, но действует во благо тебе. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Шерлок, испытав прилив разозлившей его благодарности к брату. — Пойду к Мюррею.

— Давай. Только недолго.

Едва войдя в комнату переговоров и взглянув на своего оппонента, Шерлок понял, что разговора не выйдет. Джеймс смотрел на него ястребом, а взгляд его не оставлял иллюзий о возможности диалога.

— Как перелом? — осведомился Шерлок, садясь напротив и кивая на наложенную на нос Мюррея повязку.

— Только ушиб, — отозвался тот.

— Как жаль, — покачал головой Шерлок.

— Какого черта тебе от меня надо? Хочешь блеснуть умом и порадоваться победе? Сделай это за пределами моей слышимости.

— Ты прав, мне незачем с тобой говорить, все доказательства твоих игр с законом, а также нападения на меня и дебоша в моем офисе уже имеются в распоряжении полиции.

— Тогда убирайся! — прорычал он.  
— Один вопрос. 

— Догадываюсь, какой, — хищно рассмеялся Джеймс. — Полагаю, ты никак не можешь понять, как я узнал о тебе и этом подростке.

— Да.

— Так и быть, скажу. Можешь передать привет своему бывшему дизайнеру. Чертовски полезным человеком оказался этот Андерсон. В следующий раз советую думать, прежде чем унижать людей при увольнении.

— Спасибо, было конструктивно, — Шерлок встал, решив не комментировать услышанное и жалея, что не прибил Андерсона на месте в тот день, когда тот запорол тираж.

— Не думай, что тебе сойдет с рук все, что ты вытворяешь.

— Беспокойся о своих руках, — Шерлок вышел из переговорной, захлопнув за собой дверь. Если удастся засадить Райдера, все это будет неважно. 

Однако, пока этого не произошло, он был уже на полном серьезе благодарен Майкрофту за то, что обеспечил безопасность Джона.

***

Джон неспешно шел к более дальней остановке автобуса через парк, чтобы максимально проветрить голову перед второй попыткой вернуться домой. Точнее — встретиться с отцом и попробовать с ним поговорить. Прошлый раз прервала новость о матери, и было уже не до разговоров о «бойфренде» Джона.  
Шерлок на работу так и не приехал, но около четырех часов прислал Джону сообщение, в котором отпустил его домой, пожелал удачи и попросил держать его в курсе. Работа сегодня ему особенно не удавалась, поэтому Джон с чистой совестью попрощался с Джейн и ушел. Мысли о матери не давали покоя, и, пожалуй, из-за этого его уже не так волновал разговор с отцом. В конце концов, Шерлок же сказал ему, что если все сложится неудачно, он всегда может вернуться к нему. 

Чтобы продлить прогулку, Джон зашел в летнее кафе купить лимонад. Своих денег, которые были при нем, когда он выбежал из дома после скандала с отцом, у него уже не осталось, поэтому он был благодарен Шерлоку за то, что утром он дал ему свою кредитку. Хоть и чувствовал Джон себя при этом неловко. Но когда он попытался высказаться на эту тему, Шерлок сказал ему не забивать голову ерундой и закрепил сказанное поцелуем, который отбил у Джона всякое желание пререкаться.

Он расплатился за лимонад и присел в тени под деревом, когда услышал знакомый женский голос, зовущий его.

— Джон!

Он обернулся и увидел машущую ему с дорожки Синтию. 

— Привет! — махнул он ей рукой и жестом пригласил присоединиться к нему.

Девушка, одетая в летний сарафан с яркими красными маками, белым ободком на голове и маленькой сумочкой через плечо заняла соседний стул.

— Привет-привет! Как дела?

— Бывало и получше.

— С папой без изменений? — поникла она.

— Увы. Ты как здесь?

— Я от репетитора иду. О, да не смотри так, — хохотнула она. — Учу испанский, для университета пригодится.

— Понятно, я уж думал, что решила подтянуть школьные предметы. 

— Не дождутся, — отмахнулась она. — Ох, ну и жара. 

— Наслаждайся, пока это возможно. Всю весну лили дожди.

— Твоя правда.

— Хочешь мороженое?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но моя карта не сработала, когда я пыталась купить воды. Поцарапала, наверное. А наличных с собой нет.

— Ерунда, я тебя угощу, — Джон позвал официанта и предложил Синтии выбрать мороженое на свой вкус. 

— Банановое, пожалуйста. Спасибо. Ну, так что, когда домой? — обратилась она к Джону, когда официант ушел за заказом.

— Был вчера. Поговорить не вышло.

— Не стал слушать?

— Не совсем. Просто не удалось. Не бери в голову, — все же Синтия была не самым близким его другом, и откровенничать о матери он с ней не хотел.

— Ну хорошо, не буду настаивать, вижу, ты и без того расстроен. Что делаешь здесь?

— Шерлока нет сегодня в офисе, отпустил домой пораньше. Как раз иду домой, собираюсь попробовать снова помириться с папой.

— Правильно, прошло уже три дня. Наверняка он немного успокоился.

— Надеюсь, потому что я безумно от этого устал.

— Могу себе представить.

— Ну а вы с Майком как? С родителями уже познакомились? Даже не было времени спросить.

— Я с его родителями — да. А он с моими пока нет — трясется, что может им не понравиться, — по-доброму рассмеялась Синтия.

— Он тот еще паникер. С другой стороны, Шерлок тоже не может познакомиться с моим отцом. Технически, они знакомы. Но… — пожал плечами Джон.

— Ну да, твой папа не знает, что Шерлок — твой парень. Планируешь ему говорить?

— В настоящее время определенно нет. Разобраться бы пока только с ориентацией. Но да, если мне фантастически повезет, однажды я смогу познакомить их по-настоящему. Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

— Еще бы. Знаешь, — добавила она, когда официант принес ей мороженое и удалился, — я думаю, тебе не стоит давить на него. Если он всю жизнь негативно относился к однополым отношениям, за пару дней его мнение полностью измениться не может. Но со временем… 

— А мне что делать?

— Хотя бы не конфликтовать. Говорит — слушай, кивай, а продолжай поступать по-своему.

— Легко сказать, — вздохнул Джон, вспомнив про лимонад.

— Конечно, легко сказать. Говорить легко всем и всегда, я не исключение. Но я думаю, так будет лучше. Дай ему время все осмыслить. И, пусть не сразу, но ваши отношения наладятся, вот увидишь.

— Спасибо за поддержку.

— Видел новый фильм с Ванессой Паради? — вдруг сменила она тему.

— Это тот, на который вы с Майком ходили на выходных?

— Ну да, «Красотки в Париже». Мне так понравился.

— Мне немного не до премьер, — усмехнулся Джон. — Моя жизнь — сплошное кино с некоторых пор.

— Ну, как бы там ни было, а ты не похож на человека, который о чем-то всерьез сожалеет, — лукаво улыбнулась Синтия, успевшая расправиться с половиной порции мороженого.

— Ты права, черт возьми, ни капли. По крайней мере, в том, что касается непосредственно Шерлока.

— И у вас появится время на кино, это так здорово! Нереальная атмосфера. Мы сидели в предпоследнем ряду, а там фильм — комедия, романтика, любовь. Все как я люблю. Главные героини…

Синтия продолжала болтать, доедая мороженое, Джон слушал, даже поддерживал тему, хотя не смотрел ни одного из новых фильмов Паради, которая так нравилась Синтии. Но чем ближе было время возвращения домой, тем беспокойнее он себя чувствовал. 

Наконец, когда мороженое, а с ним и пересказ сюжета закончились, а Джон оплатил счет, они пошли дальше по парку к следующей остановке автобуса. 

— Ох. Джон, могу я тебя еще кое о чем попросить? — Синтия резко остановилась возле небольшой палатки с цветами.

— Да, конечно. В чем дело?

— Мама вечером возвращается из деловой поездки, и я хотела купить ей цветы. Не люблю заказывать кота в мешке по интернету, можно я сейчас выберу, ты заплатишь, а я тебе отдам при следующей встрече?

— Конечно, без проблем. 

После того, как Синтия выбрала одиннадцать ярко-алых роз на длинных стеблях, а продавец завернул все это в подарочную упаковку, они продолжили путь. 

— Как же они потрясающе пахнут! — восхищалась девушка цветами. — Просто потрясающе!

— Неужели Майк тебя так не радует? — удивился Джон.

— Ну, радует, да, но его еще учить и учить. Ох, что ж такое. Снова эта мымра!

— Что? О ком ты?

— Да на светофоре машина сестры Мэри Морстен.

«Да уж, только ее и не хватало для полной душевной гармонии!»

— Надеюсь, ей не придет в голову выходить с нами здороваться, — продолжала Синтия.

— Уж как я надеюсь. Давай притворимся, что мы ее не видели, — дурацкая идея пришла в голову сама по себе. — Побежали?

— Ты шутишь?

— Не-а! — и Джон, схватив Синтию за руку, поспешил с ней скрыться с глаз Мэри, которая тоже могла находиться в машине, сворачивая с дорожки на траву.

— Я не успеваю, но это весело! — смеялась Синтия.

— Еще никогда не приходилось убегать от девчонок, — запыхавшись, признался Джон.

— Да ладно, конкретно от этой ты бегал весь прошлый год.

— Твоя правда, — они остановились и, переглянувшись, рассмеялись. Сами того не заметив, они оказались напротив той остановки, куда направлялись. 

— Цветы не пострадали?

— Нисколько, в полном порядке.

Они уже собирались попрощаться, когда Джон наткнулся взглядом на стоящего почти рядом отца.

— Папа? — удивился он.

— Добрый день, мистер Ватсон, — улыбнулась Ватсону-старшему Синтия.

— Добрый-добрый, — Джек в некотором замешательстве смотрел поочередно то на сына, то на девушку с букетом шикарных роз.

— Познакомься, это Синтия. Ты как здесь? — спросил Джон, решивший соблюдать нейтральный тон.

— Очень приятно, — кивнул Джек девушке и повернулся к сыну. — Да вот освободился, решил зайти к тебе на работу, попытаться застать тебя.

— Чтобы меня увидеть, вовсе не обязательно приходить ко мне на работу, папа, — немного тверже сказал Джон.

Джек уже хотел возразить ему, что в последние три дня увидеть сына для него было практически невыполнимой задачей, но девушка его опередила.

— Да брось, Джон, твой папа просто соскучился, правда, мистер Ватсон? — почти проворковала Синтия и, к удивлению Джона, взяла его под руку, мило улыбаясь его отцу.

— Совершенно верно, юная леди, — Джон заметил, что отец вздохнул с облегчением. Ему не составило труда просчитать, что он подумал. — Ну, раз я вас встретил, приглашаю на пиццу.

— Куда? — вырвалось у Джона: какая к черту пицца? Что происходит?

— Поедем к нам, я закажу пиццу. Посидим, пообщаемся.

— Думаю, у Синтии планы… — попытался возразить Джон, но безуспешно.

— Да ерунда это все, я с радостью, мистер Ватсон, — согласилась она, не оставляя Джону ни малейшего шанса на отказ.

— Тогда я возьму такси.

Джек достал телефон. Пока он общался с оператором, Джон злобным шепотом поинтересовался у Синтии:

— Какого черта сейчас было?!

— Джон, ты дурак?! Такой случай выпал! Ты же хотел с ним помириться!

— Да, но я не хотел продолжать ему врать!

— Ну так иди и объяви ему имя своего бойфренда, давай-давай.

— Это все обречено на провал, — вздохнул он.

— Это его успокоит.

Им пришлось прерваться.

— Такси сейчас будет. Как на работе, сынок? — дружелюбно спросил Джек.

— Все хорошо, спасибо, — медленно проговорил Джон, продолжая всматриваться в лицо отца, выискивая малейшие изменения в его настроении, но, похоже, он был настроен благодушно.

— Что ж, я рад. Почему так рано освободился?

— Шеф отпустил.

— Понятно. Иногда завидую твоей работе, — посмеиваясь, Джек похлопал по плечу сбитого с толку Джона и, заметив подъехавшую за ними машину, кивнул садиться.

Если бы Джона попросили описать последовавший за этим ужин, он бы назвал его не иначе как «абсурд». Нет, вечер прошел хорошо. Катастрофически хорошо, настолько, что на долю секунды Джон засомневался в том, что в его жизни были пара последних месяцев, влюбленность и отношения с Шерлоком, настолько внешне идеальной выстроилась картинка. Все это отчаянно напоминало сюжет из какой-нибудь молодежной мелодрамы на тему знакомства с родителями.

Уже к середине вечера ему пришлось смириться с тем, что отец на полном серьезе считает Синтию его девушкой. У Джона просто не было моральных сил это опровергнуть. И какая-то часть его сознания уцепилась за эту возможность прекратить выяснять отношения и взять передышку.

Когда Джон встал, чтобы отнести на кухню пустую коробку из-под пиццы, отец вышел вслед за ним, якобы чтобы налить газировки из холодильника.

— Джон… — вдруг замялся он.

— Да, папа? — тот прямо посмотрел в лицо отцу.

— Ты видел мать?

— Да, видел.

— И?

— Что «и»?

Джек открыл холодильник и достал холодную бутылку колы и снова повернулся к сыну.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? Как… все прошло? Как смог найти ее? Где она?  
Джон грустно улыбнулся.

— Давай потом поговорим, когда Синтия уедет домой.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джек, намеренно не возвращаясь к первоначальной причине их самой крупной за всю жизнь ссоры. Признаться, он уже начал сомневаться в том, что Джон может быть в действительности уверен в своем интересе к собственному полу, потому что… ведь не может такого быть! Да и Уилкс сказал ему, что видел Джона в парке с красивой девушкой и полным молодым человеком. Разумеется, она его девушка. Либо, все идет к тому, чтобы она ею стала. Скорее всего, все было именно так, как он и предполагал: у Джона было временное помутнение рассудка, которое предсказуемо быстро сменилось нормальным поведением. 

— Все было здорово, Джон, спасибо тебе и папе, — сказала Синтия Джону, когда тот вышел на улицу проводить ее и посадить в такси.

— У меня весьма нехорошие предчувствия, — проговорил Джон.

— Ну, — Синтия поудобнее перехватила букет для матери, который последние пару часов простоял в вазе, — ты, в принципе, можешь и прямо сейчас рассказать мистеру Ватсону, что это был спектакль, но я бы на твоем месте не делала глупостей. Разве не здорово, что все сложилось именно так? Теперь у тебя стопроцентное алиби по части… кхм…

— Ага, только он такими темпами никогда не примет меня таким, какой я есть! Он будет считать, что моя любовь к Шерлоку — блажь, извращение и черт знает что еще, раз я спустя несколько дней переключился на девчонку.

Синтия замолчала, о чем-то задумавшись.

— То есть, — наконец, заговорила она через минуту, дав знак подъехавшему водителю подождать, — хочешь сказать, я ужасно напортачила?

— Скорее всего, но теперь уже поздно. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. В любом случае, спасибо тебе. По крайней мере, возвращение домой точно удалось без скандала, — слабо улыбнулся Джон и обнял Синтию: в конце концов, она хотела как лучше, хотела помочь. Та тоже обняла его в ответ одной рукой и чмокнула в щеку.

— Вот этот настрой мне уже нравится, — улыбнулась она. — С чего-то же надо начинать, а ты хочешь все и сразу, и желательно в один день. Не бывает так.

— Знаю, спасибо еще раз — сказал Джон, выпуская ее из объятий.

— Обращайся.

— Майк будет в шоке… — резюмировал Джон.

— Да ладно тебе, я поговорю с ним. Ни за что не поверю, что он будет против помощи лучшему другу.

— Все равно все это неправильно.

— Не будь занудой, — отмахнулась Синтия, усаживаясь в такси, пока Джон придерживал ей дверь.

— Постараюсь, — отозвался тот, закрывая за ней дверь. Еще раз махнув отъезжающей машине, Джон вернулся в дом.

***

Приблизительно в это время зазвонил телефон Шерлока, который только вошел в квартиру и направился к кофемашине, намереваясь выпить эспрессо, чтобы немного освежить голову после непростого дня.

— Слушаю, — не вполне дружелюбно принял он вызов с неизвестного номера.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс, — раздался в трубке женский голос.

— Добрый, с кем я говорю? — ответил Шерлок, параллельно выбирая режим приготовления кофе.

— Это Шерил Ватсон.

Шерлок замер. Он моментально вспомнил состояние, до которого эта женщина смогла довести Джона, и был, мягко говоря, к ней не расположен. Однако воспитание и толика любопытства все же не позволили ему ответить грубостью.

— Вот как, и чем обязан?

— Мистер Холмс, мы можем с вами встретиться?

***


	18. Глава 18

***

— Добрый вечер.  
— Входите, — Шерлок жестом предложил Шерил Ватсон пройти в квартиру.

Та сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, осматриваясь. Это мимолетно напомнило Шерлоку первый визит Джона к нему домой, куда он привез его, чтобы высушить промокшую от дождя одежду. Впрочем, он быстро прогнал из мыслей нотку ностальгии, несколько настороженно наблюдая за гостьей. Одета она была все в тот же костюм-тройку, который он мельком видел на ней, когда спешил увезти Джона подальше от ее дома.

— Кофе? — учтиво предложил он, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу.  
— Можно, — наконец, женщина повернулась к нему, откидывая косу назад.

Шерлок прошел к кофемашине, и пока заваривался кофе, он обернулся к Шерил.  
— Как нашли меня?  
— Это было не трудно, — пожала та плечами, не переставая осматриваться. — Я видела вас, я видела номер вашей машины. Остальное — дело техники. У моей Джанетт есть друг в полиции.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Ясно.  
Вновь повисла пауза, нарушаемая лишь жужжанием аппарата.

Шерил села на стул за барной стойкой, положив сумочку на соседний. Она заговорила только тогда, когда Шерлок поставил на стол две чашки кофе и сел напротив.

— Я точно сегодня не встречу здесь Джона?

— Не сомневайтесь. Я бы этого не допустил.

— А вы не слишком любезны, мистер Холмс, — спокойно заметила она и принялась размешивать в чашке сахар, который только что добавила в напиток.

— Не имею для этого оснований, миссис Ватсон.

— О, бросьте, не надо называть меня _так_ , — немного жестче сказала она, прямо глядя в глаза собеседнику.

— Извольте, _мисс Тернер_ , — безэмоционально улыбнулся Шерлок, неприязненно глядя на собеседницу. — Я вас слушаю.

— Гадаете, зачем я приехала?

— Маловероятно, что за сутки в вас проснулись материнские чувства, и вы вдруг воспылали любовью к сыну, чье рождение всю жизнь считаете ошибкой.

— Не думайте, что я такое уж чудовище, я…

— В связи с чем я полагаю, — продолжал Шерлок, не давая ей прервать себя, — что вам пришло в голову использовать Джона, чтобы все-таки оформить развод с его отцом, попросив того вмешаться. Вы же не разведены с мистером Ватсоном, насколько я знаю, он был против. Ему пришлось вас отпустить, но развод он вам не дал.

Шерил молча смотрела ему в глаза, а ее миловидное лицо приобрело жесткое выражение.

— В любом случае, Джона вы не увидите. Только не после того, что с ним было после вашей милой откровенности. Я просто не позволю этому случиться.

— Вы идиот, — наконец, произнесла она, сверкнув на него взглядом.

— Неужели, — вскинул он бровь в знак вопроса, скрещивая руки.

— Вы полный кретин. Я приехала не для того, чтобы встретиться со своим сыном, и тем более не для того, чтобы разводиться с его отцом.

— У вас нет права называть Джона своим сыном. 

— Серьезно? А кто был вправе решать за меня, какой жизнью жить?

— В этом нет вины Джона.

— Я приехала к вам не для того, чтобы выслушивать ваши проповеди. 

— Вот как. В таком случае, почему я наблюдаю вас в своем доме?

— Кругом одни моралисты! — вдруг снова повысила та голос. — Лучше расскажите, Джек обрадовался вам? Принял вас, принял сына таким, какой он есть?

Все слова вдруг застряли у Шерлока в горле. Он встал и сделал несколько шагов, положа руки на пояс. Спиной он продолжал ощущать ее пронизывающий насквозь взгляд.

Шерил горько усмехнулась и сделала глоток кофе. 

— Браво. Вы оба с ним в таком же дерьме, в каком была я восемнадцать лет назад, но почему-то обвинения выслушиваю я. Вот за это я и ненавижу мужчин — всегда самоуверенны, всегда правы, всегда лучше всех все знаете. А главное — ваше непрошибаемое хамство и полное отсутствие уважения.

Шерлок резко обернулся.  
— О, вам ли говорить об уважении, женщине, которая объявила своему ребенку, что он рожден благодаря неудавшемуся спланированному выкидышу. Знаете, есть правда, которую не нужно озвучивать своим детям. Только не так. Честное слово, мисс Тернер, будь вы мужчиной, я бы вас ударил.

Шерил отвела взгляд, ее лицо вдруг вновь утратило жесткие черты, вместо этого на нем проступило сожаление. Она глубоко вздохнула.

— Я… не хотела.

— Не похоже.

— Вы не понимаете. Я действительно не хотела делать ему больно. Просто…

— Какими бы ни были обстоятельства его рождения, Джон не виноват в том, что ваша жизнь не сложилась так, как вы хотели. Сводить счеты вы можете только с собой, своими родителями и с его отцом. Но не с ним. Вам нет оправдания, мисс Тернер. Его не существует.

— Черт подери, я и не собираюсь оправдываться, тем более перед вами! — повысила она голос и тоже встала со своего места. — Послушайте, — глубоко вздохнув, продолжила она уже спокойно. — Я не рассчитывала когда-либо с ним встретиться, и его появление на пороге моего дома стало для меня полной неожиданностью. Это было как гром среди ясного неба. Я растерялась, на меня вдруг снова свалилось все то, что я долгие годы пыталась забыть. 

Шерлок молча слушал ее, пытаясь задушить шевельнувшееся глубоко внутри сочувствие по отношению к ней.

— Не знаю, что нашло на меня. Вы правы, Джон не был виноват ни в чем. Мне очень жаль, что ему пришлось все это выслушать. Если бы можно было переиграть эту встречу, я бы так не поступила. Я приехала не за вашим сочувствием, не для того, чтобы уговаривать вас принять мою сторону или помирить меня с Джоном.

— После того, чтобы вы сделали, это в любом случае невозможно.

— Увозите его отсюда, — вдруг твердо сказала Шерил, вплотную подойдя к нему. 

— Что?

— Вы же любите его. Я вижу это по вашим глазам. 

— Какое это имеет отношение…

— Можете не верить, но мне не наплевать на то, что будет с Джоном, — она положила свои руки на предплечья Шерлока и крепко сжала, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Если правда любите его, если хотите быть с ним, забирайте и увозите его от отца, а лучше — вообще из Лондона. Он не даст вам обоим покоя, он сделает все, чтобы ваше счастье стало невозможным. Джек Ватсон поступил так со мной, и он пойдет на что угодно, чтобы сделать «нормальным» Джона. Он никогда не примет его гомосексуальность. Он найдет ему «подходящую» девчонку, а также миллион других способов разлучить вас, а вы даже не заметите, как это случится. Пока не поздно, увозите его, Шерлок.

На этих словах она отпустила его, обошла стойку, взяла свою сумочку и направилась к выходу.

— Благодарю за кофе, мистер Холмс.

Шерлок слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, закрывшись после ухода гостьи, но сам он словно оказался очень далеко от своего лофта. Слова Шерил как будто вытащили наружу все его потаенные страхи, мысли о которых он каждый раз отгонял как можно дальше. Ему пришлось посмотреть правде в глаза: Джек Ватсон действительно что-то подозревает, он слишком настороженно относится к нему, и лишь вопрос времени, когда именно он все выяснит о нем и своем сыне. За себя он не переживал, даже мог рассмотреть возможность переезда, только как увезти Джона из Лондона — одного из лучших городов возможностей? Поставить крест на его будущем и мечте? Он ведь уже сдал все документы в лондонский медицинский колледж, занятия начнутся уже через пару недель. 

Нет, это не выход. Он встряхнул головой, выходя на балкон с пачкой сигарет. Неужели он всерьез подумал об этом? Бегство — это не про него и не про Джона, думал Шерлок, закуривая сигарету. Должен быть выход, и он его найдет. 

Они с Джоном что-то придумают, даже когда их отношения перестанут быть тайной для Ватсона-старшего. Шерлок напомнил себе, что способен найти выход из любой ситуации, и не позволит так просто разлучить их. 

Шерлок достал смартфон, намереваясь написать Джону и узнать, как прошло возвращение домой, как вдруг на его телефон посыпались друг за другом уведомления о непрочитанных сообщениях. Шерлок нахмурился. Несколько СМС-оповещений от банка, три сообщения от Майкрофта в мессенджере и пропущенный вызов от него же.

«Странно, снова сбой сети».

Докурив сигарету, он затушил ее и лениво открыл входящие от банка. И замер.

_VISA8756 18.08.14 17:00 покупка_   
_1£ Lucky &Lori Café_

_VISA8756 18.08.14 17:11 покупка_   
_4£ Lucky &Lori Café_

_VISA8756 18.08.14 17:47 покупка_   
_45£ MadamFlower_

Шерлок закрыл сообщения и открыл мессенджер. Чтобы обнаружить там две фотографии, на одной из которых Джон возле своего дома стоит в обнимку с красивой девушкой с <i>букетом роз</i>, и улыбается, а на другой — девушка нежно целует его в щеку. Под снимками было короткое сообщение: «Все еще уверен в нем?».

Шерлок не заметил, как едва не раздавил свой смартфон сжимающейся в кулак рукой, уставившись в темноту невидящим взглядом. 

***

— Проводил девушку, сынок? — Джек уже приступил к мытью посуды после ужина.

— Да, папа, — устало ответил Джон, снимая с крючка полотенце, чтобы вытирать вымытые тарелки и приборы.  
Несколько минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом льющейся в раковину воды и легким звоном тарелок, которые Джон ставил в шкаф.

— Джон, ты… — наконец, начал Джек, аккуратно пытаясь разговорить как никогда молчаливого сына. — Как… как мама?

— Счастлива, — лаконично ответил Джон, прогоняя из головы сказанные ею слова, кажется, навсегда отпечатавшиеся в его памяти. Он, было, хотел добавить «без нас», однако не стал: все же, несмотря на всю горечь от услышанного в Бирмингеме, Джон слишком хорошо понимал, что в случившемся была виновата не одна Шерил.

— Ясно, — Джек прочистил горло. — Но я надеялся, что ты расскажешь мне немного подробнее, раз уж ты с ней встретился.

— Она живет в красивом доме, у нее двое детей и счастливая, устоявшаяся семейная жизнь, — тихо ответил Джон, избегая упоминания о партнерше Шерил. Разумеется, его отец был в курсе всего на этот счет, но Джон совершенно не чувствовал в себе сил сейчас возвращаться к их ссоре из-за его ориентации, а это было бы неизбежно, заикнись он о Джанетт. 

— Двое? Надо же, — удивился Джек, не показывая вида, как его задевает этот факт: с ним общего ребенка эта женщина иметь категорически не хотела.

— Да, говорю же, у нее все хорошо, — Джон взялся вытирать очередную тарелку.

Джек видел, что Джон расстроен, и связано это было с его встречей с матерью. Когда он скрывал от него правду, то всегда знал, почему: он был нежеланным для нее ребенком, и ничего хорошего она сказать ему не могла, а обрадоваться встрече спустя столько лет — тем более. Ему хотелось бы знать больше подробностей, но он понял, что все это ранило Джона, поэтому он воздержался от дальнейших расспросов.

— Что ж, я рад за нее, — вздохнул Ватсон-старший. — А как ты ее нашел? Она в Лондоне?

— Она не в Лондоне. Я был в Бирмингеме.  
Джек тихо присвистнул.

— Ничего себе, и как ты туда попал?

— На автобусе, — лгать отцу уже давно начало входить у него в привычку. Но ложь для него была единственной возможностью сохранить с ним хотя бы видимость былых хороших отношений.

— И как же ты узнал, где ее искать? — Джек передал Джону блюдо для фруктов, стряхнув с него оставшиеся капли воды.

— Мне помог мой босс, ты знаешь, у него хорошие связи, — здесь Джон решил сказать правду, чтобы окончательно не утонуть во вранье.

— Мистер Холмс? — переспросил Джек, немного хмурясь. Впрочем, эта эмоция промелькнула настолько незаметно, что Джону это вполне могло привидеться.

— У меня только один босс, — «и он же любовь всей моей жизни», — закончил про себя Джон, не в силах подавить легкую улыбку.

— Странно. Не встречал начальников, которые бы так носились со своими подчиненными, и наоборот, — протянул он, вспоминая, как Джон рвался к нему в больницу, когда с ним случилась неприятность.

— Он просто хороший человек, я уже говорил тебе, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Что в этом плохого? 

— Нет-нет, ничего плохого, это лучше, чем начальник-тиран.

— Вот и я о том же.

— Твоя девушка очень красивая, — вдруг широко улыбнувшись, аккуратно попытался сменить тему Джек, закрывая кран.

— Я… я пойду отдыхать, очень устал, — Джон очень вовремя закончил вытирать последнюю тарелку, убрал ее в шкаф и теперь вытирал руки, желая как можно скорее ретироваться, чтобы не говорить об этом. Чтобы ни о чем не говорить.

— Да, я тоже пойду, очень рано вставать. Спокойной ночи, Джон, — он приобнял его и поцеловал в лоб.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал он, стараясь скорее сбежать в свою комнату.

— Она, правда, очень милая, — мягко улыбнулся Джек сыну, наблюдая за ним из кухни.

— Угу, — кивнул Джон, скрываясь в комнате и мягко прикрывая за собой дверь.

Оказавшись наедине с собой, он почти без сил повалился на кровать. 

Ну вот, думал он, отец и в самом деле посчитал Синтию его девушкой. И даже не попытался завести с ним разговор о бойфренде. Что только доказывает, что он предпочел выдать желаемое за действительное. К чему это может привести, Джон думать не хотел. Однако не собирался ни подтверждать, ни опровергать его правоту. Его нервная система отчаянно нуждалась в передышке, так что он решил оставить все идти своим чередом и не форсировать события. 

Джон потянулся и вытащил из кармана свой мобильный. Не было ни одного принятого сообщения. Он нахмурился, ведь обычно Шерлок несколько раз за вечер мог ему написать, когда они вынужденно расставались. А сегодня — такая необычная тишина.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Привет! Все хорошо?»

Отложив телефон, Джон все же заставил себя встать, раздеться и пойти в душ, после которого надеялся обнаружить как минимум три сообщения от Шерлока с расспросами о том, как прошло возвращение домой. Однако этого не последовало, телефон по-прежнему лежал без оповещений.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Шерлок? Все в порядке? Куда ты пропал?»

Отправил. Подождал. Снова тишина.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Ладно, надеюсь, ты просто занят или уснул. Я ок, дома, обошлось без ссор. Целую, скучаю по тебе. Спокойной ночи»

Джон отложил мобильный на тумбочку возле кровати и залез под одеяло, вспоминая, что они здесь вытворяли с Шерлоком, когда тот влез к нему через окно. Это не могло не заставить его улыбнуться, особенно при мысли о том, каким после этой ночи выдалось утро, когда их чуть не застукал отец. Пролежав в таких мыслях с полчаса, Джон все же задремал, хотя на задворках сознания ощущал некоторую тревогу из-за молчания Шерлока.

Тем временем Джек Ватсон пил на кухне чай и думал о том, что ему определенно не нравятся эти приятельские отношения, которые сложились между его сыном и Холмсом. Его напрягало, что в последнее время он стал так часто появляться на горизонте, понемногу отбирая у него доверие сына. Теперь Джон ничем с ним не делился, даже о девушке не рассказал, не говоря уже об этом «бойфренде», кем бы он ни был. Джек мог бы назвать такое поведение сына аморальным, учитывая, как сильно они поссорились из-за этого его парня, а теперь он дарит цветы девушке и, очевидно, переключил на нее все свое внимание. Но, признаться, Джек испытал лишь облегчение. Он бы счел своим долгом провести с сыном воспитательную беседу, если бы Джон менял девушек как перчатки — его самого воспитали порядочным человеком, и он бы не смог оставить без внимания подобные поступки сына. Но в данном случае очевидно, что Джон лишь осознал, что был неправ, что никакой однополой, прости господи, любви не существует, это психическое отклонение, требующее лечения, и сделал правильный выбор, даже вернулся домой. Вот это было очень хорошо. Очень похоже на то, что все становится на круги своя. 

Ничего, и с Холмсом его так называемая дружба тоже скоро сойдет на нет, ведь начнется учеба, а медицинский колледж — это не гуманитарные науки, и Джон просто не сможет совмещать работу и учебу, а это значит, что мистеру Холмсу скоро придется найти нового помощника и оставить его сына в покое со своими форс-мажорами. 

***

**19 августа 2014 года**

«Твою мать!»

Джон вскочил с постели, когда солнце уже вовсю светило ему в окно. По какой причине он не услышал будильника или вовсе забыл завести его, он не знал. Он знал только то, что опоздал на работу уже на два часа.

Он бросился умываться, потом быстро оделся, причесал волосы, схватил рюкзак и телефон, на ходу проверяя его на предмет принятых сообщений.   
По-прежнему тишина.  
Что-то явно было не в порядке.

Едва оказавшись на улице, он поймал кэб, справедливо рассудив, что на велосипеде увеличит время опоздания как минимум на четверть часа. Не то чтобы ему мог грозить выговор, принимая во внимание их с Шерлоком отношения, однако в офис попасть было необходимо как можно скорее. Во время поездки Джон несколько раз пытался до него дозвониться, однако ответом ему были лишь монотонные длинные гудки вместо приятного бархатного баритона.

«Что за чертовщина?»

Джон начинал всерьез переживать. Не мог Шерлок его просто игнорировать. Значит, что-то произошло.

Расплатившись с водителем, Джон поднялся в офис на Бейкер-стрит, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

— Джейн, привет, — пытаясь отдышаться, Джон прошел на свое место. — Я проспал.

— Да ничего страшного, босса сегодня не будет, — лениво отозвалась секретарша, подпиливая ногти на левой руке.

— Что? — Джон почти упал на свое место, хмурясь еще больше. — Вот как? Почему?

— Немного не так: он сказал, что у него дела, и может быть, к вечеру он заедет сюда на встречу, но это не точно, — Джейн принялась за правую руку. — Сказал пока ее не отменять.

— Понятно, — Джон включил компьютер и запустил почтовый клиент, питая призрачную надежду получить указания и причину его молчания в письме, но программа загрузила лишь рабочие сообщения от клиентов.

«Шерлок, да что с тобой такое? Куда ты пропал? Почему сообщил о планах Джейн, а мне не написал ни строчки?»

Настроение было ни к черту. Джона злило странное поведение Шерлока, и хуже всего было то, что он понятия не имел, почему он так поступает. Все же было хорошо, просто отлично! Что он сделал не так? Может, Шерлоку не понравился его срыв после общения с матерью? Версия хорошая, кому такое понравится? Но ведь он сказал, что все в порядке. Что тогда? Возвращение домой? Так он сам настаивал на том, чтобы он помирился с папой. Что еще?..

«Может, ему просто надоел подросток с проблемами?»

Джон глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя эту мысль. Не хотелось в это верить, принимая во внимание все, что было между ними. Большим усилием воли Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе, чтобы на подобные думы не оставалось ни минуты времени.

Спустя три часа Джон решил выйти проветриться. Он спустился вниз, в кафе у входа в офис, где заказал сэндвич и стакан сока. Ему как раз подали заказ, когда зазвонил его телефон. Джон так торопился поскорее вытащить его из кармана, что, когда он оказался у него в руках, он чуть не выронил его, успев поймать в паре дюймов от плитки.

«Растяпа», — отругал он себя, пытаясь унять пустившееся вскачь сердце, но лишь разочарованно глядя на экран. Звонок был от Майка Стэмфорда.

— Да, Майк? — Джон старался убрать разочарование из голоса.

— Привет, Казанова!

— Майк? — Джон непонимающе нахмурился, и только через пару секунд до него дошло. — Ох, черт… 

— Как тебе не стыдно?! — негодовал Майк на том конце невидимого провода.

— Майк, я объясню… Синтия… Ох, я знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Тебе что, мало твоего шикарного брюнета с офигенной тачкой, решил еще мою девушку присвоить?!

Джон просто закрыл лицо ладонью, подбирая здравое объяснение приобретающему нешуточные масштабы абсурду.

— Нет, все не так… — пауза. — Слушай, это совсем не то…

На том конце вдруг послышался истеричный хохот друга.

— Майк? — Джон убрал руку от лица, уронив ее на стол, заподозрив неладное.

— Я так и знал, что ты купишься! — продолжал угарать Стэмфорд. — Нет, ну каков!

— Майк, твою мать, — прорычал Джон, но на него накатила такая волна облегчения, что не было никакого резона обижаться на розыгрыш друга.

— Хотел бы я сейчас видеть твое лицо! — не унимался Майк.

— Надо было прийти и посмотреть! — незлобно огрызнулся Джон.

— Я бы с радостью, но мы с предками за городом.

— Во вторник?

— Внеплановый семейный выходной, отличный день для барбекю. Синтия мне все рассказала по телефону.

— Ясно. Майк, ты правда не обижаешься? Все вышло спонтанно, а Синтия решила сымпровизировать, чтобы помирить меня с папой. Я был против, но у нее все получилось. И мы не целовались!

— Успокойся, я и не думал сомневаться, — все еще посмеиваясь, заверил его Майк.

— Спасибо. И прости.

— Да выброси из головы, Синтия умница, все правильно сделала. Что с голосом?

— А что у меня с голосом?

— Подавленный. Что случилось?

Джон вздохнул.

— Не знаю, Шерлок не отвечает на мои звонки.

— Всего-то? Он же занятой человек, твой Шерлок. Мало ли, какие у него дела?

— Да, наверное занят.

— Ой, меня зовут, мясо готово! — довольно объявил Майк. — Мне надо бежать. Не вешай нос, все будет пучком!

— Давай, хорошего отдыха, — Джон сбросил вызов и без аппетита принялся есть сэндвич. 

Когда он поднялся в офис, Джейн уже закончила с маникюром и теперь возилась с какими-то документами, и вид у нее был если не напуганный, то очень взволнованный.

— Джейн? Все хорошо? — Джон не спеша занял свое рабочее место.

— Куда там, Холмс появился, злой и, кажется, не в себе немного. 

— Ого, — Джон взглянул на дверь его кабинета. — Кхм. Пойду узнаю, нет ли распоряжений, — Джон уже успел выйти из-за стола, когда Джейн его остановила.

— Не надо, он велел его не беспокоить. 

— Странно, — пробормотал Джон, все меньше понимая, что происходит. — Ну ладно. 

Он вернулся на свое рабочее место. Попытался работать, но желание просто ворваться в его кабинет и выяснить, в чем дело, едва не взяло над ним верх. Но он благоразумно рассудил не устраивать больше сцен при посторонних. Около шести, с горем пополам закончив разбор половины входящей корреспонденции, он не выдержал.

— Думаю, мне все же надо зайти к нему, есть срочные сообщения.

— Не получится, — Джейн старательно красила губы алой помадой. — Он заперся, хлопнув дверью. Так что, ты все равно не сможешь к нему попасть.

Джон закусил губу, перебирая в голове варианты и убедительные предлоги, но потом просто махнул на них рукой: понять, что происходит, стало важнее конспирации.

— Джейн, — Джон встал и подошел к стойке секретарши. — У тебя же есть запасные ключи от его кабинета? — почти шепотом спросил Джон, наклоняясь ближе к собеседнице.

Та удивленно посмотрела на него, хлопая глазами.

— Джон, ты с ума сошел?! — так же шепотом ответила она, покосившись на дверь. — Разумеется, у меня есть ключи, но идти туда сейчас — просто профессиональное самоубийство. И не только профессиональное.

— Ну, пожалуйста, дай мне ключ!

— Нет! — Джейн помолчала, и, когда Джон, поникнув еще больше, сделал шаг к своему столу, девушка окликнула его. — Ладно. Я сама не дам тебе ключ, и не скажу, что он лежит в нижнем ящике стола. А что я тебе скажу — это то, что я чертовски устала и хочу пойти выпить лимонад, чтобы спокойно доработать до конца дня, — она подмигнула ему.

Лицо Джона озарила почти сумасшедшая улыбка, и еще он был уверен, что покраснел.

— Спасибо! Я твой должник, — Джон для вида вернулся на свое место, стараясь выглядеть естественно, помня о камерах.

— Я это запомню, — улыбнулась Джейн, взяла сумочку и вышла из приемной.

Джон выждал пару минут, после чего встал и прошел за стол Джейн, наклонился к ящикам, выдвинул нижний и нашел ключ.

«Ох, надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом», — вздохнул Джон, вставляя ключ в замок и поворачивая на один оборот.

В кабинете было нечем дышать от сигаретного дыма, поэтому Джон закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть кислорода.

— Шерлок, Боже, что ты здесь делал весь день?! — воскликнул он, заметив любовника, который сидел за столом. В следующий миг взгляд Джона упал на стоявший на столе стакан с янтарной жидкостью. — Вот, значит, чем ты занят. Ты что, целый день пил и курил здесь? — Джон взял со стола пульт от кондиционера и поставил его на максимум. Аппарат громко загудел, обновляя и охлаждая воздух в кабинете.

Шерлок не отвечал, лишь бросил на него короткий взгляд и сделал глоток виски.

— Нет, Шерлок, так не пойдет, — Джон подошел к нему, отобрал у него из рук стакан и отставил на другой конец стола. — Рассказывай, почему ты сидишь здесь в таком состоянии и почему проигнорировал массу моих звонков и сообщений? 

— Я не обязан отчитываться, — отозвался Холмс.

— Я не прошу отчитываться, — терпеливо ответил Джон. — Но… рассказать ничего не хочешь?

Шерлок буркнул что-то нечленораздельное и поднялся.

— Куда собрался? — скрестил Джон руки, начиная по-настоящему злиться. 

Любовник не твердо стоял на ногах и выпил явно больше одного бокала. Он пробежался глазами по кабинету и нашел на полу большую бутылку. Пустую. Блеск.

— У меня встреча, клиент перенес ее в ресторан, — Шерлок попытался пройти мимо Джона, но тот оказался проворнее и преградил ему путь.

— Нет.

Шерлок только усмехнулся и предпринял еще одну попытку, но Джон вдруг с неожиданной силой прижал его к стене у двери и медленно, но твердо проговорил, глядя в глаза:

— Я сказал нет.

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него, но больше не пытался спорить.

— В таком состоянии ты поедешь только домой. А встречу Джейн перенесет, — уже спокойнее проговорил Джон, выпуская плечи Холмса из хватки.

Шерлок принялся рыться в карманах.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я поехал домой. Ищу ключи от машины. Ага, — со второй попытки Холмс сумел достать их из кармана брюк. 

— Спятил? В тебе литр виски, а ты собрался сесть за руль?! — Джон саркастично хохотнул. — Даже не мечтай.

— А как, по-твоему, я сюда приехал?

Джон закатил глаза и потер ладонью лоб. Он сведет его с ума, однозначно.

Шерлок невнятно покачал головой, отлип от стены и вышел в приемную.

— Джейн, мистер Холмс просит перенести сегодняшнюю встречу на другой день, — сказал вернувшейся секретарше Джон, хватая свой рюкзак и едва поспевая за Шерлоком, который, не проронив ни слова, уже успел выйти к лестнице. Джейн лишь кивнула, тихо хмыкнув им вслед.

Джон нагнал Шерлока только на входе на парковку. 

— Мне казалось, мы решили, что ты не сядешь за руль в таком состоянии! Давай я вызову такси.

— Нет, — Шерлок уверенно, но нетвердым шагом шел к черной Ламборгини. — Я не для того покупал эту машину.

— Ну, возможно, ради нашей встречи? — Джон попытался разрядить обстановку, догоняя Шерлока. — Серьезно, попроси кого-нибудь тебя отвезти.

— Кого? Тебя? — Шерлок остановился в паре метров от авто и обернулся к нему, вскинув бровь.

— Например, меня, — кивнул Джон. — Что ты так смотришь? Я умею водить с тринадцати лет.

— И у тебя, разумеется, есть права, — саркастично ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Конечно, нет, но это не умаляет моих навыков.

— Что ж, — помолчав, Шерлок снял сигнализацию и бросил Джону ключи от машины. — Надеюсь, машину ты водишь лучше, чем велосипед.

— Вау, — Джон ловко поймал ключи. — Это не шутка?

— Нет, ты же сам напрашивался, — с этими словами Шерлок сел на пассажирское сиденье, закрыл дверь и откинул голову на спинку, прикрыв глаза.

Джон по-прежнему не понимал причин его странного поведения, но резонно рассудил, что пока он не проспится, от него ничего не добьешься. Заняв водительское место, Джон закрыл дверь, пристегнулся, и теперь сидел, пытаясь осознать эту свалившуюся на него возможность прокатиться на своей любимой машине в качестве водителя. Конечно, он никогда не сидел за рулем такой машины, и это завораживало. Он взглянул на Шерлока, потом дотянулся до его ремня безопасности и пристегнул его, несмотря на тихое ворчание.

— Что? Я не собираюсь нарушать правила. Слушай, а что делать, если остановит полицейский?

— Не думай об этом. Они не останавливают мою машину, — просопел Шерлок и прислонился головой к стеклу.

— Должно быть, очень удобно, — усмехнулся Джон и завел мотор.

Несмотря на легкое волнение от этого нового опыта, Джон прекрасно справлялся с ролью водителя, машина шла как по маслу, и, миновав небольшой затор в центре, он вырулил на дорогу, ведущую к дому Шерлока. 

«Шерлок-Шерлок, и что же с тобой случилось? Почему ты довел себя до такого состояния? Что с тобой происходит?», — думал Джон, заезжая на территорию дома, кивнув охраннику в знак приветствия. Несмотря на непродолжительное время поездки, Шерлок успел задремать, и теперь Джон, припарковавшись возле подъезда, раздумывал над тем, как привести его в чувства.

— Шерлок, — он нежно провел рукой по его щеке, — просыпайся. Ну же, — теперь он невесомо погладил его по растрепавшимся волосам, — проснись. Поспишь дома, мы уже приехали, осталось только подняться на этаж.

— Не хочу, — сонно пробормотал он, не открывая глаз, и попробовал отвернуться.  
Джон с улыбкой подумал о том, что говорит с ним как с маленьким ребенком.

— Ну не упрямься, большой начальник. Я же малявка, помнишь? Я тебя не дотащу, ты просто фантастически высокий.

Как ни странно, это подействовало и даже вызвало улыбку Холмса, когда тот потер лицо ладонями, отстегнул ремень безопасности и выбрался из машины.

— Вот так, молодец, — Джон тоже вышел, закрыл дверь, поставил авто на сигнализацию и поспешил за Шерлоком к подъезду. Однако взгляд его зацепился за небольшую царапину возле правой фары. Было похоже на легкое столкновение с чем-то металлическим.

Пообещав себе разобраться и в этом тоже, Джон догнал Холмса, который уже успел скрыться в подъезде. В лифте вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, Шерлок вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, заключая в крепкие объятья. Джон обнял его в ответ, гадая, что все-таки творится в этой кудрявой голове. 

— Приехали, — выдохнул Джон, когда они оказались на этаже, и попытался одновременно вывернуться из объятий и достать ключи из рюкзака. 

Шерлок нехотя выпустил его и, когда оба вышли из лифта, прислонился к стене, скрестив руки, в ожидании, пока Джон откроет дверь.

— Прошу, — шуточно поклонился Ватсон, сдерживая улыбку изо всех сил. Шерлок только фыркнул и вошел.

Джон вошел следом, запер дверь и преградил любовнику путь на балкон.

— Нет, твоя спальня находится в другой стороне, — терпеливо напомнил ему Джон, пытаясь отобрать пачку сигарет у того из рук.

— Джон! — возмутился Шерлок, когда Джону это удалось.

— Ничего не знаю, спать! — он развернул его и повел в спальню. — Осторожно, у тебя тут сразу две ступеньки.

— Я не маленький, — попытался протестовать тот, но безуспешно.

— Серьезно? — хохотнул Джон, опрокидывая того на постель. — А я никогда не видел, чтобы взрослые люди так капризничали.

Шерлок заворчал, потянулся и потер ладонями лицо, когда Джон принялся разувать его. Когда с обувью было покончено, Джон с большим трудом снял с него пиджак, поскольку Шерлок отказывался ему помогать и норовил заснуть в самом неудобном положении. Когда он справился, тот перевернулся на живот и явно пока больше не собирался двигаться. Джон усмехнулся.

— Сладких снов, — тихо сказал он, наполовину прикрывая дверь-ширму.

Джон вышел в кухню, открыл холодильник. Закрыл холодильник. Вздохнул. Чем вообще Шерлок питается, когда его нет? Он оглянулся на спальню. Он явно проспит несколько часов. За это время он как раз успеет спуститься вниз и найти в супермаркете за углом все, чтобы приготовить этому кудрявому нервотрепателю что-нибудь вкусное.

  
***

Голова раскалывалась. А еще безумно хотелось пить. И пахло чем-то очень вкусным — скорее всего, рагу. Шерлок сглотнул, прочистил горло и, наконец, открыл глаза. Как он оказался дома? 

«Вот черт…»

Он посмотрел в приоткрытую дверь и заметил Джона, который сидел за барной стойкой лицом к нему, жевал печенье и как раз посмотрел на него.

— Ну привет, спящая красавица, — по-доброму усмехнулся он, откладывая на стол учебник по анатомии.

— Джон? — Шерлок перевернулся на спину, разминая затекшую до боли шею. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос звучал хрипло, что было неудивительно, принимая во внимание количество выпитого.

— Готовлю ужин и жду, когда ты проснешься, — Джон подошел к нему, присел на край кровати, упираясь руками о подушку по обе стороны от его головы. — На самом деле, он уже час как готов, я не хотел будить тебя, — он склонился к его губам, касаясь их своими легким поцелуем. Шерлок охотно отвечал на него, обняв Джона.

— Сколько я спал? — спросил он, сгибая ноги в коленях и подтягиваясь выше на постели.

— Часа три-четыре, точно не знаю.

— Боже, который час?! — Шерлок посмотрел на часы на руке огромными глазами.

— Неважно.

— У тебя снова будут проблемы с папой, и снова из-за меня, — протянул он, поджав губы и отведя взгляд. 

— Не будет, я написал ему, что заночую у Майка. Так что я остаюсь здесь.

Шерлок удивленно и виновато взглянул на него, после чего вновь отвел взгляд, вспоминая, как дошел до такого состояния.

Джон угадал его мысли, усмехнулся и потерся носом ему о щеку.

— Меня так и подмывает пошутить про «возвращение памяти», — он вспомнил, как шутил над ним Шерлок, встретив того после увольнения из пиццерии под проливным дождем на следующий день после праздничного похода в клуб.

— Ох, Джон, извини меня.

— Да нет, мне не на что жаловаться. Когда бы еще ты позволил мне порулить своей машиной? — рассмеялся он, зарываясь в его волосы.

Шерлок распахнул глаза.

— Я что, правда это сделал?! — воскликнул он.

— Ага, — самодовольно улыбнулся Ватсон. 

— Черт, никогда больше не буду пить, — полушутя, полусерьезно пообещал Шерлок.

— В некотором роде, мы теперь квиты, — хохотнул Джон, вновь вспомнив о дне рождения Стэмфорда. — И да, твоя машина в целости и сохранности. Я теперь понимаю тебя, это что-то невероятное. Раньше мне доводилось управлять только стареньким «Фордом», отец учил меня еще до переезда в Лондон. Но это… просто блеск. Едет как по маслу. Кстати, заметил на ней царапину. Прошу, только не говори, что в нее снова вписался кто-то вроде меня, — Джон с улыбкой перебирал его волосы, спадающие на лоб.

Шерлок грустно вздохнул и привстал, незаметно выворачиваясь из объятий Джона.

— Боже, ну не молчи, расскажи, что с тобой случилось? Это как-то связано со мной? — тихо добавил Джон.

Шерлок одновременно покачал головой и кивнул.

— Ох, тебя ведь никогда не будет просто понять, верно? — вздохнул Джон, подавив улыбку, глядя на сонного и лохматого любовника в помятых брюках и рубашке. Он сейчас мало был похож на человека, чье фото находилось в папке с материалами агентства, но сейчас он был настоящим, что Джон любил в нем больше всего. И сейчас человек рядом с ним по-настоящему переживал, а Джон должен был понять, почему.

— Шерлок.

— Иди ко мне, — Холмс вновь улегся на подушку, притягивая к себе Джона.

— Говори, — ворчливо настаивал он, укладываясь у него на груди.

— Как… кхм. Как прошел вчерашний ужин? — Шерлок медленно водил пальцами по спине Джона.

До Джона вдруг дошел примерный смысл всего происходящего, и он немного нервно усмехнулся.

— Ты что же, думал, что я тебе не расскажу? — он приподнялся над ним, заглядывая в глаза. — У меня не было ни единого шанса, ты не отвечал на сообщения и звонки. Кстати, как ты узнал?

— Майкрофт вас видел, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок, не желая сообщать Джону о том, что люди брата ведут за ним наблюдение. 

— И ты решил?.. — Джон даже не мог заставить себя закончить фразу. Само предположение измены казалось сущим абсурдом.

— Нет, разумеется, нет! — заверил его Шерлок. — Просто…

Он вздохнул. После разговора с Шерил Ватсон и получения свидетельств того, что Джон сводил в кафе девушку и купил ей цветы, а позже — увидев фотографии Джона с этой девушкой, Шерлок вдруг ясно представил, какой жизни лишает его своей любовью. На него снова рухнули все те страхи, которые он отгонял от себя с того момента, как оба они решились на отношения. Его голову снова атаковали разъедающие душу мысли: «а что, если он пожалеет?», «что, если через пару лет он поймет, что его привлекают девушки?», «что, если я не смогу сделать его счастливым, и он возненавидит меня?», «что, если я разрушу его жизнь?». Душевное состояние усугубляли звонки и сообщения от Джона, на которые он не мог заставить себя ответить. 

К утру все эти внутренние метания стали слишком невыносимыми, и Шерлок решил немного выпить, чтобы снять напряжение и расслабиться. Но он ошибся: спиртное не помогло, виски не мог дать ответы на все эти вопросы и успокоить совесть, так некстати поднявшую голову. Зато терпкий напиток помог ему заснуть. Он проспал до обеда, потом все же решил поехать в офис, чтобы заняться хоть чем-то, только чтобы этим мыслям в голове не оставалось места. Но по пути ему позвонил Майкрофт и окончательно вывел из себя разговорами о том, что «неравнодушие — это не преимущество». 

Поэтому, оказавшись в офисе и умудрившись зайти в кабинет, не столкнувшись с Джоном, на ходу бросив дежурное распоряжение секретарю, он снова не мог думать ни о чем другом. И очень кстати вспомнил о стоявшей в мини-баре бутылке виски, подаренной одним из хороших клиентов…

— Что тогда? — Джону не нравилось это молчание Шерлока, и он поспешил рассказать ему все о вчерашнем вечере. — Я встретил Синтию по пути с работы, когда решил выпить лимонад в парке. Предложил угостить ее мороженым, мы разговорились. Потом, когда шли на остановку, она заметила палатку с цветами и заняла у меня деньги на букет для мамы, потому что у нее не было с собой наличных, а карта не читалась. Я и выручил ее, все-таки она девушка Майка. И когда мы продолжили путь, встретили моего отца. Который сделал свои выводы насчет меня и девушки с цветами, предложил поужинать, и мы больше не поднимали тему, которая послужила причиной нашей ссоры, — устало закончил Джон.

— И вы ему подыграли?

— Это была идея Синтии, я был против, но она очень хорошая актриса. Папа купился. Не знаю, что теперь из этого выйдет.

— Мне кажется, что я краду твою жизнь, — Шерлок грустно улыбнулся, нежно проведя рукой по светлым волосам.

— А мне кажется, что ты еще не протрезвел, — ухмыльнулся Джон, еще раз коротко поцеловал его и привстал. — Пойдем ужинать.

— Джон.

— Нет, я не желаю больше говорить на эту тему, Шерлок. Мы это уже обсуждали, и мне казалось, что я недвусмысленно дал тебе понять, что хочу быть с тобой. Ничего ты у меня не крадешь, это мой выбор!

— По-прежнему не могу поверить, что стою этого, — тихо признался Шерлок.

— Дурак, — улыбнулся Джон, вновь наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его. — Пообещай мне, что больше не будешь себя накручивать по этому поводу. 

— Хорошо, обещаю, Джон, — Шерлок заставил себя улыбнуться. Что нашло на него, в самом деле? Джон взрослый парень, который знает, чего хочет. Теперь осталось прогнать из головы «напутствия» Шерил Ватсон о существовании у Джека Ватсона миллиона способов разлучить их.

***

— Это потрясающе, Джон, — Шерлок с аппетитом доедал приготовленное Джоном рагу, восклицая это уже в пятый раз за ужин.

— Еще пара таких комплиментов, и я решу, что должен был пойти учиться на кулинара вместо медицинского, — усмехнулся Джон, разливая чай по чашкам.

— Можно совместить, — хохотнул он.

— Звучит как призыв к каннибализму, — присоединился к нему Джон.

— Ты смеешься, а вот мой знакомый инспектор полиции однажды расследовал такое преступление, оно случилось в пригороде Уэльса. Кстати, недалеко от колледжа, в который ты собирался поступать.

— Чего?

— Да, супружеская пара мастерски входила в доверие к людям, заманивала их к себе и… — Шерлок доел остатки овощей с тарелки. — Словом, их останки нашли в обычном холодильнике на кухне, представляешь?

— Как ты можешь говорить об этом во время еды? — Джон шокировано смотрел на него и улыбался.

Шерлок усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Напоминаю: я был детективом до рекламы.

— Точно, — все еще посмеиваясь, Джон раскладывал по блюдцам Тирамису к чаю. — О чем это я. Наверняка ты и не такое видел.

— Тебе лучше и не знать.

— Звучит зловеще. Но ты же расскажешь мне хотя бы о каком-то из твоих захватывающих дел?

— Конечно, когда-нибудь обязательно.

— Ловлю на слове. Ешь десерт.

Джон начал собирать лишнюю посуду со стола, чтобы поставить ее в раковину, и не заметил, как Шерлок встал со своего места и незаметно приблизился к нему.

— Мне не хочется десерт, — проворковал Шерлок на ухо Джону, вдруг прижав того к столу и обняв, что вызывало резкий вдох.

— Шерлок, — Джон немного повернул в его сторону голову, чувствуя, как подскочил его пульс.

— Ммм, — Шерлок потерся носом о светловолосую макушку. 

— Не любишь Тирамису? — выдохнул Джон.

— Люблю, но сейчас мне хочется другого, — этот низкий голос сводил его с ума с каждым разом все больше.

Шерлок прижался к нему еще сильнее, с улыбкой отмечая реакцию Джона: участившееся дыхание, любимый румянец на щеках, полуприкрытые веки.

— А чего ты хочешь? — Джон запрокинул голову ему на плечо, кладя свои руки поверх его.

Шерлок резко разорвал объятья, развернул к себе Джона, чтобы впиться в его губы горячим поцелуем. Тот лишь тихо застонал, прижимая Шерлока к себе, наслаждаясь этим теплым чувством, затопившим его сердце.

— Тебя, — жарко выдохнул Шерлок Джону прямо в губы, после чего потянул его в сторону спальни.

— Чай остынет, — усмехнулся Джон, охотно позволяя увлечь себя на широкую кровать.

— Люблю холодный, — Шерлок навалился на него, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие светлые волосы и вновь возвращаясь к прерванному поцелую. 

Джон вновь плавился под ним, ощущая растущее напряжение внизу живота, хватал ртом воздух, когда Шерлок оторвался от его губ и принялся целовать шею. Сам он зарылся пальцами в любимые кудри и временами не мог сдержать стон, настолько ему было хорошо. Они словно оказались далеко за пределами всех нависших над ними проблем, наслаждались этим единением и друг другом.

Джон обвился ногами вокруг талии Шерлока, который покачивал бедрами, дразня и все больше распаляя его. Он отстранился, только чтобы стянуть с Джона футболку, и теперь старательно, влажно и горячо выцеловывал дорожку от шеи Джона к низу живота.

— Шерлок, — простонал Джон, запрокидывая голову и вцепляясь в покрывало, когда любовник прижался губами к его члену сквозь ткань джинсов.

Шерлок удовлетворенно улыбнулся, глядя на него и продолжая ласкать руками его грудь. Ну уж нет, он никому не отдаст свое счастье.

Джон вдруг потянул его на себя и, пока Шерлок вновь припал к любимым губам жаждущим поцелуем, ухитрился расстегнуть его рубашку. Когда она отправилась на пол к его футболке, Шерлок вновь стал ласкать губами шею Джона, доводя его до громких стонов и лихорадочного скольжения рук по его спине, которые то и дело норовили впиться в нее ногтями. 

— Не стесняйся, — Джон почувствовал улыбку Шерлока на своем плече. — Я не против.

— Сними брюки, — любовник потерся ногами о его собственные, согнув их в коленях и вновь обхватив ими талию Шерлока.

Тот слегка прикусил кожу на шее зубами, после чего стал спускаться губами ниже и ниже. 

Коснувшись влажными губами его пупка, он расстегнул его джинсы и стащил их вместе с бельем.

— Нечестно, — проворчал Джон, впрочем, не в силах оторвать взгляд от тела любовника. — Ты почти одет, — закончил Джон, стягивая носки и так же отбрасывая их в гору одежды на полу.

— Ненадолго, — ухмыльнулся тот и встал с постели, нарочито медленно расстегнул ширинку и позволил брюкам упасть вниз. 

— Продолжай, не останавливайся, — ухмылялся Джон, облизывая губы, что вызвало улыбку Шерлока. 

Когда с остатками одежды было покончено, он вновь лег на Джона, продолжая двигать бедрами между его разведенных ног, сводя с ума поцелуями и нашептывая нежности. Он уделил внимание соскам, заставляя Джона выгибаться от движений языка и рук по его телу. Он спускался все ниже и ниже, пока Джон не ощутил горячее дыхание на своем напряженном члене.

— Шерлок… — выдохнул он, внезапно смущаясь.

— Все хорошо?

— Все отлично, черт подери, — простонал он, цепляясь за одеяло.

Шерлок только усмехнулся на это ругательство, провел по члену рукой, что вызывало новый стон смущения и удовольствия, после чего коснулся губами головки и принялся ласкать его языком. 

— О, боже… — прошептал Джон. Он и подумать не мог, насколько это может быть приятно, и чуть не задохнулся от ощущений, когда Шерлок взял его в рот. — Ааахх…

Шерлок скользил по нему губами и языком, лаская руками бедра Джона и старательно игнорируя собственную эрекцию, требующую внимания. Ему хотелось доставить удовольствие Джону, у которого до этого подобного опыта не было. Очень хорошо, что не было. Шерлока завораживала одна только мысль, что он был у Джона первым. Он ласкал его, пока не понял, что Джон уже близок. Тогда Шерлок нехотя прервал свое занятие, вновь подтянулся на Джона, садясь на его бедра, и продолжил ласкать рукой уже оба члена.

— Как… потрясающе, — выдохнул Джон, пока его руки лихорадочно бродили по спине и рукам Шерлока, куда только могли дотянуться.

— Все для тебя, — Шерлок вновь завладел его губами, лаская его язык своим, впитывая каждое движение, каждый вдох, каждый стон, не переставая двигаться. Наконец, дыхание Джона окончательно сбилось, и спустя несколько резких движений Шерлока он кончил, выдыхая его имя. Тот последовал за ним спустя несколько секунд, вновь впиваясь в губы, не давая шанса сделать вдох. Когда поцелуй прервался, Шерлок перекатился на свободное место, потянув Джона на себя. 

— Невероятный, — прошептал Джон, все еще пытаясь отдышаться и убирая влажные от пота локоны со лба любовника. — Обожаю тебя.

— А я тебя, — тепло улыбнулся он, ероша его волосы.

— Я ведь могу и привыкнуть к такому «десерту», — усмехнулся Джон.

— Именно этого я и добиваюсь, — проворковал Шерлок, не сдержав легкого смешка.

— В таком случае, даже не представляю, как теперь вернуться домой.

Улыбка Шерлока вдруг померкла, а во взгляде промелькнула грусть. 

— Охх, Шерлок, не слушай меня, — поспешил добавить Джон, пнув себя за неосторожные комментарии, — это все ерунда, главное, что мы вместе.

— Да, Джон, — вздохнул он, не позволив себе вновь попасть в плен к невеселым мыслям. — Тем более, эта ситуация временна. Начнешь учиться, станешь более самостоятельным в глазах отца, тогда будет проще.

— Конечно. Конечно, так и будет, — Джон легко поцеловал его. — Отец не сможет контролировать меня вечно.

— Да, — Шерлок изо всех сил старался в это верить. 

— Хотел спросить, — сменил тему Джон.

— Мм? — Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза, приподняв бровь в знак вопроса.

— Точнее, я уже об этом упоминал, но ты решил это проигнорировать. Но мне интересно, как на твоей машине появилась новая царапина.

— А, это точно ерунда, — усмехнулся он. — По пути в офис неудачно зацепил отбойник, самую малость. Завтра съезжу в сервис, мне там ее закрасят. А счет я потом выставлю Майкрофту.

— А причем тут твой брат? — не понял Джон.

— Ну, скажем так, он немного вывел меня из себя, в то время как я направлялся в офис.

— Я даже догадываюсь, чем.

— Почти.

— Он все еще так плохо настроен по отношению ко мне?

— Честно, Джон? Мне наплевать на все, что он думает. Он не может повлиять на мои решения. А мое решение — это ты, — Шерлок обнял его, прикрыв глаза.

— Почему все против нас… — вздохнул Джон, грустно улыбаясь. 

— Такова жизнь, просто не бывает. Но тем ценнее то, что у нас есть.

Так они пролежали, больше не разговаривая, около получаса, после чего разошлись по ванным принять душ. 

Уже в дверях уборной Джон со смехом напомнил любовнику, как тот отправил его в свою ванную в самый первый визит сюда, несмотря на наличие гостевой ванной. Тот лишь хитро усмехнулся, про себя думая, что это получилось спонтанно, но правильно как никогда. 

— Ну что, — когда Джон в халате и с влажными волосами вышел в спальню, Шерлок уже был там. — Теперь десерт?

— Еще один?

Любовники переглянулись и рассмеялись.

***

**20 августа 2014 года**

— Джон, тебя к телефону.

— Чего? 

Они вместе с Шерлоком приехали на работу около полудня, и вот уже два часа Джон исправно выполнял свои обязанности, хотя очень хотел, наплевав на ответственность, пойти и отвлечь от дел Шерлока. Но рассудительность в этот раз взяла верх. И вот Джейн сказала, что кто-то спрашивал его, позвонив на телефон офиса.

— К телефону тебя, Джон, — спокойно повторила девушка.

— Кто?

— Твой папа.

«Чеееерррт!»

Джон вскочил с места и бросился к стойке ресепшна, куда секретарша положила трубку.

— Алло?

— Джон, как это понимать?! — строгий голос отца как будто заставил его вытянуться в струну.

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что ты мне соврал!

— Погоди, что ты…

— Я звонил Стэмфордам, но тебя там не было!

Джон прикрыл глаза и выругался про себя.

— Зачем ты им звонил?

— Ничего умнее не придумал спросить? — продолжал отец. — Твой телефон был отключен, я просто хотел убедиться, что все хорошо. А их домработница любезно сообщила мне, что семья уехала на барбекю за город еще с утра вчерашнего дня.

— Папа, тебе не кажется, что контролировать меня уже хватит?! — завелся Джон.

— Джон, — вздохнул Ватсон-старший, очевидно, сдерживая рвущийся наружу гнев. — Я, конечно, рад, что ты взялся за ум и нашел девушку, но это не повод бросаться сразу в омут с головой!

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Ты же уже взрослый, догадайся.

— Папа, — почти простонал Джон. — Ничего такого…

— В общем, хочу тебе сказать, что так не делается. Вечером еще об этом поговорим. И не вздумай не прийти домой.

Отец повесил трубку, а Джон еще несколько секунд слушал короткие гудки, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом он отдал телефон Джейн и вернулся за свой стол.

— Что, Джон, папа шагу не дает ступить? — сказала девушка, хихикнув.

— Не то слово. Он считает, что у меня переходный возраст.

— А что, это не так? — усмехнулась Джейн, и в ответ Джон бросил в нее скомканный листок бумаги в виде снежка, тоже улыбаясь.

— У кого тут переходный возраст? — раздался мурлычущий женский голос со стороны входа.

Джон обернулся и увидел стоящую там и улыбающуюся брюнетку в длинном приталенном красном платье с запахом без рукавов и с черным рюкзаком в руках.

— Добрый день, мисс Адлер, — поздоровалась Джейн. — Вы к мистеру Холмсу?

— Да, уточните, пожалуйста, найдется ли у него минутка, — проворковала она, так обворожительно улыбнувшись Джейн, что та смутилась.

— Минутку.

— Добрый день, Джон.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Адлер, — заставил себя поздороваться Джон. 

Хотя Ирэн Адлер уже не представляла для него угрозы, она продолжала его раздражать.

— Как дела? — она подошла ближе.

— Прекрасно.

— Что, строптивый папа мешает вашей личной жизни? — хитро улыбнулась она.

Джон смутился, подозревая, что Ирэн если и не знает о них с Шерлоком, то вполне может это подозревать.

— Вроде того.

— Понимаю, хоть я и старше тебя, у меня такая же фигня, — притворно печально вздохнула она. — Не вешай нос, мы всем еще покажем, — подмигнула она ему.

— Мисс Адлер, мистер Холмс просил вас зайти.

— Благодарю, милочка, — Ирэн прошла в кабинет Шерлока, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Джон нахмурился ей вслед.

«Ладно, успокойся, займись делом!», — приказал он себе, стараясь не вслушиваться в хихиканье и смех, доносящиеся из кабинета директора агентства.

— Привет, дорогой! — Ирэн по привычке бросилась обнимать вставшего ей навстречу Шерлока.

— Ты меня однажды своими объятиями задушишь, — шуточно проворчал Шерлок. 

— Не плачь, красавчик, если я тебя придушу, кто же возьмет мою любимую девочку на работу?

— Так и знал, — ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Просто так соскучиться по своему другу ты не можешь.

— Ты тоже не за обнимашками ко мне обращаешься, — парировала брюнетка, усаживаясь в кресло.

Шерлок рассмеялся и сел напротив.

— Ох уж эти твои новомодные словечки. Хочешь кофе?

— Нет, только из кафе.

— Ладно, где пропадала? Тебя что-то не видно и не слышно было. Так необычно.

— Да вот, папа сжалился надо мной и свозил меня в Майами. Но там так скучно! Я еле выдержала этот отпуск.

— Конечно, скучно быть под надзором папочки.

— Иди нафиг! — хохотнула она. — Правда, при нем невозможно отдохнуть. Он даже не позволил мне надеть открытый купальник!

— Ты имела в виду «топлесс»? 

— Лучше замолчи! — Ирэн в шутку замахнулась на него. — Я едва часы не считала до отъезда. Больше с ним никуда не поеду.

— Что делать, дорогая, за независимость нужно платить. Точнее — работать на нее.

— Нет, спасибо, пока еще побуду пай-девочкой. 

— Значит, не так уж тебе и плохо, — резонно заметил Шерлок.

— Мне трудно представить себя работающей. Если только это не мои любимые игры.

— Ну вот, ты сама уже все придумала. Думаю, желающих будет много.

— Ты меня вдохновляешь.

— А ты снова флиртуешь со мной.

— А что, нельзя?

— Бессмысленно.

— Или боишься, что тебя будут ревновать? — загадочно улыбнулась гостья.

— Всегда любил в тебе проницательность, но это не тот случай. 

— Так у вас все хорошо? 

— Я не собираюсь откровенничать о личной жизни.

— А в этом нет необходимости. Все написано у тебя на лице, вся правда — в твоих глазах. Раньше они так не светились. Кстати, как и у твоего милого помощника.

Шерлок не сдержал смешка.

— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Меня папа учил быть вежливой и учтивой.

— Ты прогуливала эти уроки?

— Шерлок!

Друзья рассмеялись.

— Ну ладно, не буду настаивать, но скажу, что очень рада, что вы нашли общий язык, — закончив фразу, Ирэн рассмеялась, осознав, как двусмысленно она звучит.

— Спасибо.

— Хотела узнать, а мистер Эванс случайно не под арестом?

— Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Больше не звонит, — притворно вздохнула она.

— Не удивительно, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Он теперь на пушечный выстрел к тебе не подойдет.

— Вот ты гад, подставил меня.

— Да брось, уверен, при желании ты сможешь найти много мужчин, мечтающих попасть на его место.

— Это само собой. Так что насчет моей Кейт?

— Есть вакансия менеджера. Она справится? Нужно будет общаться с клиентами, продавать наши дополнительные услуги, представлять агентство на мелких мероприятиях.

— Справится, она у меня молодец, быстро схватывает, и язык подвешен.

— Почему я снова слышу двусмысленность?

— Потому что сам такой же!

Они вновь рассмеялись.

— Ладно, так я могу ей сказать, что она может прийти?

— Да, оставь ее номер, в первых числах сентября я с ней свяжусь.

— Договорились! Люблю тебя, — она вскочила со своего места и, подбежав к Шерлоку, смачно чмокнула его в щеку.

— Ирэн, — проворчал он. — Следа не оставила?

— Помада стойкая, так что Джон об этом не узнает.

— Иногда я думаю, что твоему отцу стоило отправить тебя на воспитание в монастырь.

— Ага, еще скажи в Институт благородных девиц.

— Ну да, пусти лису в курятник.

— Верно мыслишь, — усмехнулась она. — Ну ладно, я побежала, меня ждет Кейт.

— Идем, я провожу.

Шерлок открыл перед Ирэн дверь, пропустил ее вперед и вышел в холл следом. Джон поднял на них взгляд. О чем бы они ни говорили, оба выглядели веселыми.

— Пока, дорогой, и спасибо! Всем пока, — она кивнула Джону, махнула Джейн рукой и вышла.

— Джон, — Шерлок взялся за ручку двери, — зайди ко мне.

— Ага, — Джон безуспешно боролся с дурацкой улыбкой, искоса наблюдая за Джейн: она так ничего и не сказала больше о вчерашнем, и он надеялся, что окончательно себя и их не выдал.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Джон прикрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней, спрятав руки за спину. Шерлок стоял, облокотившись о стол.

— В чем дело? — спросил он, заметив, что Джон о чем-то думает.

— Отец звонил. В офис, потому что я забыл включить свой телефон. Устроил разнос за то, что меня не было у Майка, которому он звонил вечером.

— Хм, — нахмурился Шерлок. — И он знает, где ты был на самом деле?

— Нет, он считает, что я ночевал у «своей девушки», — вздохнул Джон. 

— Ну, это не самый плохой вариант.

— Ага, вечером меня, очевидно, ждет лекция на тему безопасного секса, — проворчал Джон, подходя к Шерлоку.

— Это лучше, чем та ссора, — Шерлок прижал его к себе, обнимая.

— Да, просто так надоела эта ложь. Она становится какой-то бесконечной.

— Джон…

— Но я ни о чем не жалею, — Джон приложил палец к его губам, не давая озвучить очевидное. — Так что, не обращай внимания. Просто его звонок немного выбил из колеи. 

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал Шерлок и поцеловал его, с удовольствием отмечая, что Джон начал расслабляться в его руках. — Кстати, хотел спросить.

— М?

— Как ты вчера попал в мой кабинет? Я точно помню, что запер дверь, когда пришел.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Что?

— Не уверен, что в таких вещах нужно признаваться детективу.

— Бывшему детективу, — поправил его Шерлок, заглядывая в глаза. — Но звучит интригующе. Продолжай.

Джон сделал заговорческий вид.

— Я выкрал запасной ключ у твоей секретарши, дождавшись, пока она выйдет.

— Да ты настоящий преступник, — притворно нахмурился Шерлок. — И что же мне с тобой делать?

— Я не знаю, можешь еще раз поцеловать.

— Мне нравится этот вариант, — и Шерлок тут же привел это приятное «наказание» в исполнение.

***

Мэри Морстен уже пару часов крутилась неподалеку от полицейского участка, где работал Джек Ватсон. Она злилась, что столько времени упустила только из-за того, что дядя решил отправить ее на каникулы в Европу. Она пыталась отказаться от поездки, сказаться больной, но ничего не помогло. Не стало аргументом и то, что одной ей будет там скучно, потому что он уже обо всем договорился со своим двоюродным братом, живущим в Париже. И ей пообещали не только насыщенную программу, но и ни минуты в одиночестве, навязав ей общество двоих его детей: сестры и брата ее возраста. Как же она устала его отшивать! Никто ей не нужен, она давно уже выбрала для себя парня. 

С трудом дожив до конца каникул, она вернулась в Лондон, чтобы узнать, что Джон Ватсон спутался с Синтией Уилсон! Как это вообще можно было понимать?! Сначала променять ее на парня, а потом и вовсе — на другую девчонку, которая встречалась с его лучшим другом-недотепой Стэмфордом?! Кроме того, Кристина заметила, что они стали убегать, заметив ее машину.

Что-то в этой истории не клеилось. Джон же почти прямо заявил ей, что гей («Ты сама все видела!»), а теперь встречается с Уилсон? Очень смахивает на прикрытие. Мэри слышала, что так часто поступают известные и публичные люди нетрадиционной ориентации, чтобы сохранить репутацию в обществе. Но если это правда, и Джон в самом деле теперь с Уилсон, то мало ему не покажется. Как он вообще посмел пренебречь ей ради этой тупоголовой овцы?!

— Мистер Ватсон! — Мэри не верила своему счастью, когда Джек Ватсон наконец-то вышел на обед. — Мистер Ватсон!

Мужчина обернулся.

— О, здравствуй, Мэри! — улыбнулся он. — Как твои дела? Давно тебя не видел.

— Спасибо, более-менее. Вот, вернулась из Парижа, дядя организовал поездку.

— Хороший он человек, твой дядя. Передай ему привет при случае.

— Обязательно! Мистер Ватсон…

— Да-да?

— Я думаю, что мой долг предупредить вас, что Джон не совсем честен с вами.  
Джек резко нахмурился.

— О чем ты, дорогая?

— Та девушка, Синтия Уилсон, с которой Джон теперь гуляет… — Мэри постаралась говорить так, чтобы ее голос дрожал. — В общем, они не встречаются на самом деле, они всех обманывают. 

***


	19. Глава 19

***

— О чем ты говоришь, милая? — помолчав, вновь улыбнулся Джек. — Они настоящая пара, так подходят друг другу, мы недавно ужинали все вместе. Они просто светятся.

— Но, мистер Ватсон… — Мэри уже решила рассказать ему о том, что видела на выпускном, но Джек не дал себя перебить.

— Мэри, дорогая, — он взял ее руки в свои, — я очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Я знаю, что тебе нравится Джон. И ты мне очень нравишься, поверь мне, это правда. Но тут ничего не поделаешь. У ребят взаимное чувство. Ты не ревнуй, это все не очень хорошо для здоровья. И, знаешь… Может, мне не надо такое говорить, и это с моей стороны плохо, но кто может знать, что будет потом? Вы все еще такие юные. Возможно, однажды Джон посмотрит на тебя по-новому. И тогда у тебя будет шанс.

— Мистер Ватсон…

— Просто возьми себя в руки, не грусти, живи и наслаждайся жизнью — вот все, о чем нужно думать девушкам в твоем возрасте. Прости, девочка, мне нужно идти.

— А вы разве не на обед?

— Обед? Что ты, пока еще нет на это времени. Ну, всего тебе хорошего, — и Джек сел в ожидавшую его полицейскую машину.

«Черт подери, он мне не поверил!», — ругалась про себя Мэри. — «Нужно было сразу в лоб заявить, что он вырастил голубого, раз не понял из того письма!»

Тем временем, направляясь на вызов, Джек не мог не задуматься над словами Мэри. Неужели Джон и вправду лжет ему?.. Да нет, этого просто не может быть. Невозможно.

«Но ведь соврал же он мне о том, где ночевал?»

Нет-нет, успокаивал себя Ватсон-старший, отмахиваясь от навязчивых мыслей, Мэри просто ревнует, поэтому так нехорошо поступает, решив оговорить Джона перед отцом. Пусть это остается на ее совести.

Вечером, вернувшись домой, он приготовил ужин, гадая, явится сын сегодня или снова не послушается его. Он старался выбросить из головы все, что сказала ему днем Мэри, но подозрения продолжали скрестись где-то глубоко внутри.

«Неужели Джон продолжает встречаться с парнем? Да нет, чушь, Синтия слишком красива, чтобы допустить хотя бы одну мысль об этом кощунстве!»

— Папа, ты дома? — послышался голос вернувшегося сына.

— Да, Джон, — он выглянул с кухни. — Ужин готов, мой руки и за стол.

— Ага, — Джон положил рюкзак на стул в комнате, быстро вымыл руки, переоделся в домашнее и вышел на кухню.

— Пахнет вкусно, — попытался он начать разговор, поскольку отец молчал, а Джону было известно это молчание.

— Для тебя специально сделал пасту.

— Спасибо.

— Ешь, — Джек поставил на стол тарелки и сел напротив. — Джон.

— Да, папа? — Джон успел только взять вилку, когда отец обратился к нему.

— Хотел сначала поужинать, но не могу дольше ждать. У меня к тебе серьезный разговор.

— Да, я это еще днем понял, когда ты позвонил мне на работу без причины.

— Вот когда у тебя будет свой сын-разгильдяй, который будет так же наплевательски относиться к тебе, тогда ты меня поймешь и вспомнишь.

— Папа! — оскорбился Джон. — Я не разгильдяй! И тебе это известно.

— В том, что касается учебы и работы — нет. Во всем остальном — да!

— Папа!..

— Слушай, — Джек поднял ладонь вверх, призывая сына не перебивать, — я все понимаю, Синтия хорошая девушка, из приличной семьи, вы нравитесь друг другу, встречаетесь, хотите побыть вдвоем — дело молодое, я понимаю! Но, Джон, ты, надеюсь, знаешь, что от совместного пребывания девушки и молодого человека рождаются дети.

— Господи, папа, конечно! Их же можно зачать воздушно-капельным путем! — повысил Джон голос.

— Не хами отцу!

— А ты не считай меня идиотом.

— Джон, я просто переживаю. Я очень рад, что ты нашел себе девушку, но только ты должен почитать о способах контрацепции. Всё же, дети в вашем возрасте крайне нежелательны, вы еще только начинаете жить.

— Боже, папа, кто вообще говорит о детях, кроме тебя?

— А о них обычно не говорят, их делают.

— Спасибо за ужин, пропал аппетит, — Джон отодвинул от себя тарелку и встал, но Джек перехватил его за руку.

— Нет, Джон, сядь, — строго сказал он. Тот нервно вздохнул и сел, скрестив руки. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты думал о последствиях. И да, прошу тебя не лгать мне. Просто в следующий раз скажи мне, что ты у Синтии, и все. И не отключай телефон, я же беспокоюсь.

— Хорошо, папа, — через минуту злобного молчания ответил Джон. — Больше не буду.

«Просто выслушай его, боже, не спорь! Ты, так или иначе, заслужил это своим враньем».

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Джек, улыбнувшись. — Это все, что я хотел сказать тебе. А теперь ешь, остывает.

Джон вздохнул и принялся за ужин, гадая, до каких пор будет продолжаться эта каторга. Но, кажется, из этой ситуации пока не было выхода. Шерлок прав: нужно дождаться начала учебы, так сказать, перейти на более «взрослый» уровень, чтобы отец перестал видеть в нем ребенка, которого необходимо опекать.

***

**22 августа 2014 года**

Прошло два дня, в течение которых все шло своим чередом. Джон решил не рисковать и на следующий день пришел домой вовремя, следил, чтобы его телефон всегда был включен, старался не пропускать звонки от отца, а если такое случалось из-за того, что он был занят поручениями босса или им самим, Джон перезванивал. Балансировать на острие ножа уже вошло у него в привычку, он бы даже мог поздравить себя с этим, если бы не было так тошно. Настроение катилось по наклонной, приближалось начало учебы, и все бы ничего, если бы это не означало, что свободного времени почти не останется, а значит, видеться с Шерлоком у них почти не выйдет.

Близилось время обеда, но есть не хотелось. Джон сидел за столом в офисе и с удручающим видом перебирал входящую почту, каждые две минуты проверяя время. Шерлок опаздывал, а ему так хотелось отвлечься от пожирающей его хандры в объятьях любимых рук.

Вместо этого он пытался состыковать его встречи, да так, чтобы на этой последней неделе августа оставалась возможность побыть вдвоем.

Возможность была призрачная. По крайней мере, не в том количестве, в каком ему бы хотелось. Зато осенью назревал корпоратив модельера Стива Тайлера, куда Джон непременно должен был отправиться вместе с шефом. И вот его Джон и сам очень хотел увидеть. Тем более, он знал, как будет рад этой встрече Шерлок. Джон с теплотой в душе вспоминал свое короткое знакомство с мистером Тайлером, а вместе с ним и те приятные мгновения во время примерок своего ныне почившего выпускного костюма.

— Доброе утро!

Джон даже не расслышал шагов на лестнице, но тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке, стоило шефу переступить порог офиса.

— Привет! — привычно подмигнул ему Шерлок и обратился к Джейн, останавливаясь напротив ее стола: — Мне кто-нибудь звонил?

— Мистер Страйк, чтобы перенести вашу встречу, — секретарша передала боссу лист из блокнота с какими-то записями.

— Чудно. Это к лучшему, — пробежавшись по тексту глазами, Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул. — Кто-то еще?

— Нет, больше никто не искал вас, мистер Холмс.

— Вдвойне чудно, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок и обернулся к Джону: — Идем, — коротко сказал он, кивая на дверь своего кабинета.

— Да, сейчас, только график распечатаю.

— Хорошо, — кивнув, шеф скрылся за дверью.

Джейн вздохнула с облегчением.

— Люблю, когда он приходит в хорошем настроении.

— Согласен. Даже самому хочется улыбаться, — Джон отправил файл на печать и подошел к принтеру.

— А ты, собственно, только это и делаешь, когда мистер Холмс в офисе.

— А? — обернулся к ней Джон, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь меня, — по-доброму усмехнулась девушка. — Еще каких-то пять минут назад ты был хмурый, как будто в воду опущенный. Но стоило ему появиться...

— Почему никто в такие моменты не вспоминает о перепадах настроения у подростков? — отшутился Джон, направляясь к кабинету с отпечатанным листом.

— Только не тогда, когда этому есть вменяемое объяснение, — хихикнула она ему вслед.

Джон фыркнул и вошел к Шерлоку, про себя думая, что был прав: Джейн _знает_. В этом не было ничего удивительного, если вспомнить, свидетелем скольких его сомнительных выходок она стала с момента его прихода в агентство. А еще ему было все равно. Ему до смерти надоело скрываться.

Когда Джон вошел в кабинет, Шерлок сидел за столом и что-то активно печатал на телефоне, но тут же отложил его, стоило тому прикрыть дверь.

— Джон, — улыбнулся он, поднимаясь и выходя к нему навстречу.

— Держи, — Джон протянул ему распечатку.

Шерлок забрал ее одной рукой, другой прижимая Джона к себе. Тот обнял его в ответ, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.

— Привет, — прошептал Джон.  
— Привет. Так, ну что же, — Шерлок просмотрел график предполагаемых встреч, поглаживая его спину. — Никого особенно важного. Прекрасно.

— Почему? — Джон приподнял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Встретиться с этими господами я смогу не раньше сентября.

— Почему же ты тогда не предупредил меня? — Джон вскинул бровь.

— Потому что тогда ты бы начал созваниваться с ними, чтобы все переназначить.

— Ну да, это же мои обязанности, разве нет?

— Не сегодня. Иначе не хватит времени собрать вещи.

— Какие вещи? — Джон гадал, не пропустил ли он часть разговора.

— Времени не так много, самолет улетает в восемь вечера.

— Какой самолет?

— В Италию.

Джон раскрыл рот от удивления.

— Что? Вау... И надолго ты летишь?

— Мы летим. На несколько дней.

— Ты серьезно? — Джон смотрел на Шерлока широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Такими вещами не шутят, — рассмеялся тот, забавляясь реакцией Джона. — И я рад, что сюрприз удался.

— Конечно! Никогда не выезжал за пределы Англии, — Джон буквально засветился от радости, но потом вдруг поник. — Только вот, Шерлок... 

— Что?

— Я же несовершеннолетний...

— Ты не поверишь, но я в курсе, — хохотнул Холмс, прижимая его крепче и заглядывая в глаза. — Я побеспокоился об этом заранее.

— Как это?

— Помнишь, твой папа приходил в офис поговорить насчет графика?

— Ну да. Забудешь такое, — фыркнул Джон.

— Тогда же я попросил его подписать доверенность — разрешение на твой выезд за границу.

— И он подписал? — опешил Джон.

Шерлок изобразил вселенскую задумчивость.

— Видишь ли, в нашем рекламном деле командировки — явление почти обыденное. И да, он подписал, потому что я убедительно обрисовал ему твои перспективы. А также сказал, что без тебя мне не справиться. Большинству родителей все-таки приятно иметь повод гордиться своими детьми чуточку больше.

Джон несколько секунд смотрел на Шерлока, а потом дотянулся и поцеловал его, зарываясь в черные волосы.

— Поверить не могу, — выдохнул он, облизывая губы и вновь заглядывая в глаза. — Неужели получится просто взять и поехать с тобой?

— Если поспешишь домой собирать вещи, то да. Впрочем, — Шерлок на секунду задумался, взглянув на часы. — Пожалуй, я сам тебя отвезу. Оттуда поедем сразу в аэропорт.

— Вау. А твои вещи?

— Уже в багажнике.

— Невероятно. Ты все это планировал и ничего не сказал мне!

— Что бы это тогда был за сюрприз?

— Действительно. Обожаю тебя.

Шерлок обнимал Джона и радовался тому, что решил заняться билетами и всей организацией поездки лично, не поручая это секретарю. Ему давно хотелось хотя бы ненадолго увезти Джона из Лондона, и последняя неделя до конца каникул казалась идеальным решением. Он видел этот восторг в его глазах и сам радовался как ребенок. 

— Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков, а ты заканчивай с письмами, и примерно через час мы поедем, — сказал Шерлок, неохотно выпуская Джона из объятий.

— Хорошо, — Джон не сразу отпустил его руку, немного потянув его на себя. — Но я готов катапультироваться прямо сейчас!

— Не сомневаюсь, я тоже. Ночью мы уже будем в Италии.

***

— До сих пор не могу поверить! — воскликнул Джон спустя пару часов, усевшись в Ламборгини, мысленно перебирая собранные с собой вещи, которые теперь лежали в сумке в багажнике машины.

— Начинай привыкать, — Шерлок завел мотор, и они поехали в направлении Хитроу.

— Пожалуй, осознаю, только когда мы окажемся на море. На каком, кстати?

— На Средиземном. Мы летим на Сардинию, — улыбнулся Холмс.

— Я о ней только читал, — улыбнулся Джон, с нежностью глядя на Шерлока.

— Теперь увидишь, — Шерлок наклонился поцеловать его, пока они остановились на светофоре.

Поездка проходила спокойно, почти без пробок, что было удивительно для вечера пятницы в крупном мегаполисе. Они с Шерлоком непринужденно общались, шутили, смеялись, обсуждали популярную музыку, даже пытались пародировать некоторых исполнителей. Но уже на подъезде к аэропорту Джон начал заметно нервничать и теребить в руках телефон, уставившись в окно.

— Что с тобой? — Шерлок повернул руль в сторону въезда на стоянку.

— Я так и не сказал отцу, что уезжаю.

— Почему? Я думал, ты хотел написать ему СМС.

— Но не написал, — вздохнул Джон и отстегнул ремень безопасности, когда они остановились на платной парковке аэропорта.

— Ты еще в Лондоне, поэтому можешь позвонить ему и «отпроситься», — усмехнулся Холмс, выходя из машины.

— Это больше смахивает на «поставить перед фактом», — Джон тоже вышел и подошел к багажнику, из которого Шерлок только что достал его сумку.

— Сути это не меняет, — тот взял свой чемодан, закрыл багажник и, махнув парковщику, повернулся к Джону. — До регистрации еще около часа. Сейчас сядем в кафе и ты ему позвонишь.

— Идем, — вздохнул Джон. Не то чтобы он думал, что отец может всерьез воспротивиться их поездке, ведь он сам подписал доверенность, но на душе было неспокойно. Разумеется, он понимал, _почему_.

Впрочем, ненадолго он все же сумел отвлечься от удручающих мыслей, когда они с Шерлоком отправились ждать посадки на самолет не в общий зал ожидания, а в VIP-зону. По сравнению с обычным, там было гораздо меньше людей. Казалось, они все рассредоточились по залу, не создавая толпы: кто-то сидел в удобных креслах и бродил по социальным сетям, группа иностранцев из средней Азии привлекала внимание своим количеством чуть поодаль, но не создавала шума, кто-то сидел в баре и потягивал коктейль, несколько человек гипнотизировали табло, будто могли повлиять на скорость объявления посадки на нужный им рейс, в зоне отдыха собрались несколько человек с детьми — там показывали мультфильм. Никакой беготни, никакой суеты. Верно говорят, думал Джон, что путешествие, а, следовательно, и отдых, начинаются с аэропорта. И он был признателен Шерлоку за то, что вытащил его в эту поездку, за то, что купил билеты в бизнес-класс и за то, как сжимал его плечо в знак поддержки, пока они шли к кафе перекусить. И позвонить.

— Два латте и сэндвичи, пожалуйста, — сделал Шерлок заказ за двоих, когда они устроились за столиком, поставив рядом чемодан и сумку.

— Я не очень голоден, на самом деле, — вздохнул Джон, не отрывая глаз от телефона.

— А я знаю, что ты не обедал.

Джон улыбнулся его проницательной заботе и, сделав еще один глубокий вздох, набрал номер отца.

— Да, сынок? — ответил тот после нескольких гудков.

— Привет, пап.

— Ты уже дома?

Джон прикрыл глаза, на мгновение поджав губы.

— Нет, пап. Я поэтому и звоню.

— Что случилось?

— Мистер Холмс летит в командировку в Италию и берет меня с собой, — быстро проговорил Джон.

— В Италию? Прямо сейчас? — немного возмущенным тоном спросил Джек.

— Да, мы уже в аэропорту.

— Почему не предупредил меня заранее, Джон?

— Потому что сам ничего не знал.

— Ясно, — Джек помолчал. — И сколько займет эта командировка?

— Несколько дней, но до начала учебы я вернусь, — Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который пристально наблюдал за ним.

— А я думал, мы сможем провести время вместе. Что ж, хорошо, позвони, когда долетишь, — уже спокойнее сказал Джек. — Мягкой посадки.

— Спасибо, папа, обязательно позвоню, — пообещал Джон и повесил трубку. — Фууух! — шумно выдохнул он, откладывая телефон и, наконец, расслабляясь.

Шерлок не сдержал легкого смешка.

— Полегчало?

— Не то слово! О, наши сэндвичи, спасибо! — кивнул он официантке, которая только что принесла их заказ и поставила на стол тарелки и стаканы с латте.

— А я думал, ты не голоден, — притворно безразлично протянул Шерлок, когда Джон схватил свой сэндвич.

— Неожиданно проснулся аппетит, — хитро улыбнулся Джон. — К тому же, я ведь не обедал.

Ответом ему служила мягкая улыбка, вызвавшая в Джоне с трудом преодолимое желание поцеловать эти невозможные губы.

***

Джек Ватсон отложил мобильный и тяжело опустился на стул. Вокруг сновали другие полицейские, где-то разрывался телефон, диспетчер пытался добиться от звонившего точных координат ДТП, но все это превратилось в невнятный фон. Все, о чем он мог думать — это Джон, который поставил его в известность о командировке чуть ли не из салона самолета. По правде говоря, отчитать сына он мог только за это пренебрежение, поскольку сам подписывал доверенность, поддавшись на убеждения Шерлока Холмса о незаменимости Джона в его деле. Нет, Джек знал, что Джон — способный, талантливый и ответственный парень, но определенного рода подозрения, которым он пока еще не позволял оформиться в своей голове во внятное обвинение, не давали ему покоя. 

Ну что он так прицепился к его сыну? Что ему от него нужно? Неужели в его агентстве нет других сотрудников, чтобы не таскать Джона в такую даль на какие-то переговоры? И этот разговор с Мэри тоже оставил осадок в его душе. Что, если девчонка не врет, и Джон правда не встречается с Синтией? С кем же тогда он встречается?..

— Ватсон!

— Да, Роб? — вынырнул Джек из своих мыслей и поднял взгляд на звавшего его друга.

— Поехали, ограбление ломбарда.

— Черт, плакал мой приход пораньше домой. Иду.

Твердо решив разобраться со всем, что не дает ему покоя, Джек надел фуражку и пошел следом за коллегой раскрывать очередное скучное преступление вместо того, которым занимался вот уже несколько месяцев кряду. 

***

**23 августа 2014 года**

Их лайнер вот-вот должен был приземлиться в аэропорту Алгеро Фертилла. Джон уже начинал жалеть, что отказался от перекуса в самолете, хотя Шерлок пытался его уговорить, нахваливая свой ужин из курицы с овощами, любезно поданный улыбчивой молодой стюардессой. Спустя полчаса после взлета Джон думал, что сыт. Но оказалось, что на стрессе съеденный перед посадкой сэндвич переварился с чудовищной скоростью. С другой стороны, может быть, это было к лучшему.

Джон был удивлен, что поначалу даже не успел испугаться предстоящего полета, хотя до этого никогда прежде не летал. Когда-то он был уверен, что потеряет сознание, как только окажется на борту самолета, но, вероятно, мысль о предстоящей почти целой неделе наедине с Шерлоком за пределами Британии и вдалеке от отца поглотила весь его разум. Однако в реальность его вернула внезапная турбулентность, которую, впрочем, было заметно гораздо меньше, поскольку их места располагались ближе к носу самолета и достаточно далеко от двигателей, где было не слышно лишний шум. А еще рука Шерлока, сжимающая его собственную, оказывала колоссальное успокаивающее действие.

После посадки они довольно быстро вышли из самолета — как Шерлок объяснил Джону, еще одной из привилегий пассажиров бизнес-класса была возможность покинуть борт раньше остальных, а также потом быстро получить багаж. А когда они садились в заранее заказанную Шерлоком машину, Джон в очередной раз почувствовал себя Золушкой, не в силах скрыть улыбки.

— Так здорово, что не придется ехать на автобусе, — они погрузили вещи в багажник и вдвоем сели на заднее сиденье.

— Ты не мог всерьез этого ожидать, — усмехнулся Шерлок, приобнимая Джона.

— Ты прав, это все усталость, — Джон положил голову ему на плечо, прикрыв глаза, и умиротворенно улыбнулся.

— Меньше чем через час уже будем в Капо Теста.

— Это так называется место, куда мы направляемся?

— Да, это название мыса. Потрясающий курорт, как меня заверили.

— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом.

Джон пытался следить за дорогой, но видно было только освещенную фонарями трассу, поэтому его глаза довольно скоро начали закрываться сами собой. Он пытался бороться со сном, пока Шерлок не сказал ему:

— Можешь поспать, я разбужу тебя, когда доберемся.

— Похоже, придется, — сдался Джон. — Просто не хотел ничего пропустить, ведь это моя первая поездка.

— Не переживай, у нас будет полно времени насладиться местными красотами.

— Ты прав, — вновь улыбнулся Джон и поудобнее устроился у него на плече.

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на дорогу. У них действительно будет время на все на свете, а сейчас Джону нужно отдохнуть. Они провели два с половиной часа в самолете, и Джон тоже не отдыхал во время перелета, обсуждая предстоящий отпуск, Шерлок ощущал какой-то детский восторг от предстоящих каникул, и совсем немного чувствовал себя похитителем. Но лишь самую малость.

Он прекрасно понимал, что они с Джоном еще не скоро смогут выбраться куда-то из-за его учебы, поэтому реализовал внезапно посетившую его идею свозить его в Италию практически в течение часа. И очень был этому рад. На задворках сознания мелькала мысль о Ватсоне-старшем, но, чисто технически, Джон ему даже не соврал, поскольку у Шерлока действительно была запланирована деловая встреча послезавтра утром. Разумеется, присутствие Джона не было там обязательным, но это уже нюансы.

Шерлок уже заканчивал планировать их культурную программу на завтра, когда они притормозили возле забронированной им виллы, находящейся в ста метрах от моря.

— Джон, — тихо сказал он, погладив его по светлым волосам. — Просыпайся, мы приехали.

— Ага, — Джон размял шею и вдруг широко распахнул глаза, заметив, куда они приехали. — Обалдеть!

— Есть такое, вылезай, — кивнул он и вышел из машины, придержав дверь для Джона.

— Хорошего отдыха, джентльмены, — пожелал им водитель с акцентом, передавая их вещи, которые уже успел достать из багажника.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Шерлок. — Добро пожаловать в рай, Джон, — Шерлок вновь приобнял его, пока тот ошалелым взглядом осматривал виллу.

— Это, черт побери, настоящий замок! 

— Можно сказать и так.

Разумеется, это был не замок, и Джон был в состоянии отличить шикарную одноэтажную белую виллу с колоннами и подсветкой, украшенную замысловатыми орнаментами и увитую растениями, от замка в традиционном понимании этого слова. Но он ничего не мог сделать с нарастающей эйфорией, все казалось сном. Волшебным, сказочным сновидением.

— Добрый вечер, Сэм, — кивнул Шерлок вышедшему из дома элегантно одетому мужчине средних лет. 

— Приветствую вас, мистер Холмс, джентльмен, — кивнул он обоим. 

— Доброй ночи. Познакомься, Джон, мистер Сэмюэль Блейк, владелец виллы. Мистер Блейк, это Джон Ватсон.

— Очень приятно.

— Это взаимно, молодой человек, — учтиво поклонился он. — Как добрались?

— Прекрасно, но не терпится, наконец, заснуть, — усмехнулся Шерлок. 

— Конечно, вот ваш ключ, никто вас не побеспокоит, внутри вы найдете все необходимое, но если вам что-то понадобится, только один звонок — и все будет исполнено.

— Благодарю, — Шерлок взял ключ и кивнул.

— Тогда приятного отдыха и спокойной ночи, — Блейк немного склонил голову на бок в знак почтения и удалился по тропинке в сторону административных зданий, как понял Джон.

Они взяли вещи и прошли по вымощенной витиеватой дорожке с подсветкой ко входу в здание. Внутри их жилище на ближайшую неделю выглядело ничуть не менее впечатляющим. Огромных размеров гостиная была оформлена в бежевых тонах, в ней была светлая мягкая мебель, кофейный столик, несколько горшков с пальмами и телевизор на резной тумбе. Сквозь большие открытые двери была видна спальня и часть кровати, на которой лежали полотенца. Чуть поодаль была обустроена небольшая кухня, где стоял барный стол с высокими стульями, холодильник и другие кухонные принадлежности. Также были приоткрыты двери в ванную. В другой части гостиной сквозь панорамные прозрачные окна Джон рассмотрел голубой отсвет, который бросал рябящие блики на потолок комнаты.

— Да, там бассейн, — Шерлок проследил за его взглядом. — Я видел это место, перед тем как забронировать его для нас, но оно превзошло даже мои ожидания.

— Боже, сказка просто, — оглядевшись, Джон поставил сумку и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Сказка еще впереди, — тот обнял его и поцеловал в висок. — Хочешь все посмотреть сейчас?

— Очень! — Джон с горящим взглядом взял его за руку и потащил за собой на улицу.

Первым делом взору открылся перламутрового цвета бассейн, вода в котором переливалась словно хрусталь. Вокруг него на плитке расположились несколько шезлонгов, коктейльный столик возле каждого из них, встроенная прямо в бассейн зона джакузи. Но главное, что магнитом приковывало взор — великолепный вид на море. Джон всматривался в переливы волн, освещаемых лишь светом луны на безоблачном небе, слышал их шорох на берегу, и боялся проснуться.

— О чем задумался? — тихо спросил с минуту наблюдавший за ним Шерлок, обнимая его сзади.

— О том, что я самый счастливый человек на Земле, — Джон развернулся к Шерлоку, оставаясь в объятьях, и притянул его голову для нежного поцелуя.

— Не согласен, — тихо сказал Шерлок, стоило поцелую прерваться. — Самый счастливый человек здесь — я.

Джон рассмеялся и, потянув Шерлока за руку, направился ко входу внутрь.

— Думаю, мы сможем найти компромисс.

— Возможно, — притворно-задумчиво протянул Холмс, заходя в гостиную и прикрывая дверь на террасу. 

Поиски компромиссов им пришлось отложить до утра, поскольку долгий путь давал о себе знать, обоих неумолимо клонило в сон от усталости, поэтому сил даже на непродолжительную прогулку у них не осталось.

Пока Джон был в душе, Шерлок успел снять пиджак и расстегнуть рубашку, разобрать их вещи, сделать еще один рейд по вилле и найти в холодильнике божественно холодную минералку. 

«Как может быть так душно даже ночью?», — задался вопросом Холмс и принялся закрывать все двери и окна, чтобы от работающего кондиционера была хоть какая-то польза. К счастью, воздух стал охлаждаться довольно быстро. 

Шерлок, не расставаясь с минералкой, прошелся по спальне, еще раз окинул взглядом просторный шкаф-купе, и, наконец, остановился у окна, засмотревшись на море. Он не думал ни о чем конкретном, просто наслаждался предвкушением этих нескольких дней наедине с Джоном. Чутье редко подводило его, и он знал, что слишком долго скрывать все от Ватсона-старшего они не смогут. Поэтому хотелось воспользоваться этой поездкой как уникальной возможностью побыть вдвоем без оглядки на циферблат часов.

Шерлок уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы арендовать яхту и показать Джону скалы, когда его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Увидев имя абонента на экране, Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и после небольшого колебания все же принял вызов.

— Да, Майкрофт.

— Как Сардиния?

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что мы приземлились пару часов назад и только недавно заселились на виллу.

— Да, чудное местечко.

— Ты звонишь, чтобы сообщить мне очевидное?

— Нет, хотел выразить тебе свое восхищение.

— По поводу?

— Твоей смелости.

— Спасибо, брат, но я уже давно вышел из возраста, когда боятся летать на самолетах.

Майкрофт хмыкнул.

— Я не о полетах, я о смелости увезти несовершеннолетнего сына полицейского и своего любовника в другую страну без ведома папочки.

— Ну почему же, — в тон ему ответил Шерлок, — он сам подписал разрешение на выезд сына за границу.

— Неужели.

— Да, и если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать…

— Нет, не все, — с нажимом отозвался Холмс-старший. — Рид не торопится порадовать нас своей информацией. 

— Его недавно освободили, дай ему время, — оглянувшись на дверь ванной, сказал Шерлок. — К тому же, мы же поставили ему задачу передать нам не только папку, но и кое-что другое.

— Я помню. Просто хочу, чтобы и ты не забывал об этом.

— Пока.

Шерлок повесил трубку, чувствуя раздражение на брата. До каких пор он будет считать его несмышленым ребенком, которому необходимо напоминать элементарные вещи? Его влюбленность не делает его идиотом, в конце концов, негодовал Шерлок, неудачно открывая бутылку с водой, расплескав треть на себя и на телефон.

— Черт!..

— Все хорошо?

Шерлок оглянулся на Джона, который только что вышел из душа в одних боксерах. С его волос капала вода, и кожа была влажной, потому что полностью вытираться в такую жару было бы глупостью, и спустя секунд десять Шерлок осознал, что засмотрелся на него.

— Да, — моргнув несколько раз, отозвался он, улыбаясь. — Видимо, пора спать, — он поставил на стол бутылку, вытер телефон об рубашку и положил там же. 

— А мне расхотелось, душ освежает, — Джон встряхнул волосами и несколько капель попали на Шерлока.

— Что ж, — Шерлок притянул его к себе, коротко поцеловав, — последую твоему примеру.

— Не пожалеешь, — Джон взлохматил его волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок.

Когда Шерлок скрылся в ванной, Джон вошел в спальню, улыбнулся тому, что он уже успел разложить все их вещи и даже спрятать сумку с чемоданом. Он заметил свой телефон на прикроватной тумбочке и чертыхнулся.

«Совсем забыл позвонить папе». 

Он быстро набрал номер, надеясь, что остатка средств на его мобильном счете хватит на звонок домой.

— О, Джон, ну наконец-то, — вместо приветствия услышал он взволнованный голос отца.

— Да, привет пап, извини, что так поздно, — Джон глянул на настенные часы, стрелки которых показывали второй час ночи.

— Ничего, я все равно не мог спать, пока ты не позвонил. Уже хотел сам.

— Да, просто пока доехали, пока устроились…

— И как устроились?

— Все хорошо, у меня свой номер, — скрестив пальцы свободной руки, соврал Джон, выходя в гостиную и обводя взглядом все это великолепие. — Я пока мало что видел, но Сардиния прекрасна.

— Сардиния? Впервые слышу, чтобы дела вели на курортах, — настороженно прокомментировал эту новость Ватсон-старший.

— Ну, пап, не я выбираю место встречи, я всего лишь помощник, — как можно ровнее проговорил Джон. В чем-то он не врал — он действительно не выбирал это место, но уже успел полюбить его.

— Ну что ж, здорово. Надеюсь, тебе не придется все время таскаться за шефом по совещаниям, и ты хотя бы сможешь искупаться в море.

— Да, я тоже надеюсь. Ну, пока. Я еще позвоню.

— Хорошо, сынок. Обнимаю.

— И я тебя.

С чувством выполненного долга Джон сбросил вызов и вернулся в спальню, с облегчением упав на мягкую широкую постель.

«Как же хорошо!» — почти в голос простонал Джон, потягиваясь и зевая. Он пытался прогнать вновь накатившую сонливость, поэтому, поймав Wi-Fi, принялся читать в интернете о Сардинии.

— А вот и я, душ действительно освежает, как насчет ужина? — Шерлок вошел в спальню и не смог сдержать улыбки, прислоняясь к дверному косяку: Джон лежал на постели, держа в руках смартфон, и сладко спал, тихо посапывая.

«Понятно, с ужином придется потерпеть до завтрака», — усмехнулся он и вышел в гостиную погасить свет. Ему не хотелось есть без Джона, поэтому он постарался тихо вернуться в спальню, забрать телефон у него из рук, отложив его на тумбочку, и тоже лечь, чтобы его не разбудить. Когда ему это удалось, он осторожно обнял его, легко прижимая к себе. Тот что-то сонно пробормотал и придвинулся ближе.

Шерлок редко засыпал с улыбкой, и это был один из тех редких случаев.

***

Джон проснулся от нежных прикосновений мягких губ к его шее. Он замурзился как кот и приоткрыл глаза, жмурясь от назойливого луча солнца, пробравшегося в их спальню сквозь неплотно закрытые бежевые шторы.

Шерлок лежал рядом, подложив руку под голову, и с улыбкой смотрел на него. Заметив, что тот уже не спит, он притянул его ближе, обнимая за талию, и вновь поцеловал, теперь уже по-настоящему.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джон, убирая непослушный локон с лица любовника.

— Доброе, как спалось?

— Просто божественно, даже забыл, где я.

— И где же ты? — игриво уточнил Шерлок, незаметно подминая его под себя.

— Честно? Будто в раю, — тихо признался Джон, притянув к себе его голову и увлекая в поцелуй.

— Ммм, не смею с тобой спорить, это правда похоже на рай — просыпаться с тобой за пределами Британии.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Вот уж точно, здесь до нас никто не доберется.

Еще несколько минут прошли в нежных утренних поцелуях и объятиях, после чего Шерлок со вздохом сказал:

— Время завтрака. А то мы даже не ужинали.

— Вот черт, да, прости. Я не собирался спать, но сам не заметил, как это произошло.

— Дорога была неблизкой, так что неудивительно. Ну что, есть желание сходить в кафе, или мы закажем еду в номер?

— Если честно, — Джон закусил нижнюю губу, ненавязчиво соскальзывая ладонями со спины на ягодицы Шерлока, — я бы хотел остаться здесь, с тобой, чтобы вообще не видеть никаких людей, — эти слова вызывали смешок Холмса, который не преминул продемонстрировать аналогичное желание жарким поцелуем. — Но мне также не терпится осмотреть окрестности, поэтому голосую за кафе.

Шерлок притворно-негодующе фыркнул:

— Ну вот, облом. Ладно, — он еще раз поцеловал Джона и перекатился с него. — Тогда подъем — умываться и на завтрак.

— Ты первый, — Джон шутя спихнул его с кровати, вынуждая встать, а сам сделал вид, что собирается продолжить сладко спать, утыкаясь в подушку и накрываясь простыней.

— Ах, так! — Шерлок, плохо справляясь с улыбкой, стянул с него простыню под шутливое ворчание, после чего настежь распахнул шторы и окно. — Только попробуй снова заснуть, Джон Ватсон, и я за себя не отвечаю, — пригрозил он, успев скрыться в ванной до того, как в него попала брошенная Джоном подушка.

Все еще смеясь, Джон упал на оставшуюся подушку, растянулся на кровати и выдохнул. С улицы доносился шелест волн, над окном сновала горластая чайка, выпрашивающая хлеб, из ванной слышался шум воды, и Джон поймал себя на мысли, что счастлив. Несмотря ни на какие подводные камни в его отношениях с отцом и нерадивыми сверстниками — он счастлив. И плевать он хотел на всех, кого это не устраивает.

***

— Я объелся, — пожаловался Джон, чье лицо, впрочем, выглядело довольным.

— Страшно сказать, но я тоже, — в тон ему сказал Шерлок.

Они вышли из кафе и теперь неспешно прогуливались по вымощенной дорожке по направлению к казавшемуся бесконечным песчаному пляжу. Джон то и дело бросал на Шерлока влюбленный взгляд, не в силах перестать смотреть на него, даром что вид вокруг тоже никого не мог оставить равнодушным. Так непривычно было видеть любовника в белых шортах и распахнутой летней светлой рубашке вместо строгого костюма. Сам он тоже был в шортах и серой футболке. Ему нравилось открыто идти с Шерлоком, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Он наслаждался этим ощущением и удивлялся, почему вокруг так мало отдыхающих в разгар сезона. Ему было страшно представить, во что Шерлоку обошлась эта поездка.

— Но было очень вкусно! Мне понравилась Фрегула с морскими гребешками. Никогда раньше не ел такую пасту. Вообще я редко экспериментирую с едой, но сейчас я рад.

— Ладно паста, как ты можешь есть улиток? — с притворным ужасом спросил Шерлок.

— Ой, это же не морские ежи! Было очень вкусно, зря ты отказался, — поддразнил его Джон. — Я же не предлагал тебе тот сыр с червями, о котором рассказывал официант.

— Поверить не могу, что люди это едят! Кстати, он забыл упомянуть, что это с позволения сказать «блюдо» не подается в ресторанах. И да, меня устроила традиционная паста.

— Ага, и жареные пирожки — с чем? С мясом и грибами?

— Там столько начинок, что я устал это выяснять.

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Да уж, с чего мы объелись, действительно.

— Кто же виноват, что там все так вкусно? — сказал Джон и заметил, как мистер Блейк провожал к соседней вилле новых отдыхающих. — Он не похож на итальянца, — сказал он, повернувшись к Шерлоку.

— Блейк по происхождению наполовину итальянец, долго жил в Англии, но пару лет назад устал от капризной лондонской погоды и перевел все активы сюда, ну и сам переехал. Открыл туристический бизнес.

— Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Это связано с моим детективным прошлым, — нехотя признался Шерлок. — Признаться, именно я спас его бизнес от краха.

— Ты просто герой. И это объясняет его радушие к нам.

— Именно.

Когда они дошли до пляжа, оба сняли сланцы и пошли по песку босиком.

— Если горячо, лучше обуйся, — предупредил Шерлок.

— Горячо, но не критично. Никогда не был на море и точно никогда не гулял по такому чистому песку, поэтому хочу насладиться этим по полной.  
Шерлок с улыбкой приобнял его, и они пошли вдоль берега, позволяя мягким пенным волнам омывать их ноги. Пока они прогуливались, Джон обратил внимание на пару десятков отдыхающих и с удивлением заметил, что никто не смотрел на них косо, даже когда Шерлок взял его за руку. Это казалось таким странным, особенно после лондонской травли от горе-одноклассников.

— Так непривычно.

— Что именно? — уточнил Шерлок, крепче сжимая его руку.

— Вот это, — Джон приподнял их сцепленные руки. — Никто на нас не реагирует.

— Это едва ли не самое толерантное место в Италии. Люди приезжают сюда отдохнуть, будучи в полной уверенности, что ничто этот отдых не омрачит.

— Был бы весь мир таким.

— Это утопия. А в реальном мире мы можем лишь внешне приспособиться к действительности, но следовать одному единственному правилу.

— Какому?

— «Я счастлив, и плевать хотел на ваше гребанное мнение».

Джон рассмеялся тому, как эти слова отражали его собственные утренние мысли, и, склонив голову Шерлока к себе, поцеловал, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Он до сих пор иногда не верил, что этот мужчина принадлежит ему.

Они прогуливались вдоль берега, иногда останавливаясь передохнуть от палящего солнца под одной из множества пальм с раскидистыми ветвями, пока не решили, наконец, искупаться. 

Оставив вещи на шезлонгах, они бросились в воду наперегонки, наслаждаясь объятьями мягких волн прозрачной воды, плавали, дурачились, брызгались друг в друга. Джон даже один раз заплыл за ограничитель, чем вызвал бурю негодования Шерлока, которому совсем не понравилась эта тяга к экстриму.

— Еще раз так сделаешь…

— И что будет? — Джон озорно улыбался, растянувшись на горячем песке.   
Шерлок, до этого сидевший рядом, перекатился на него, и, упираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы, проворчал:

— Увидишь, — за этим последовал горячий, даже агрессивный поцелуй.

— Люблю, когда вы сердитесь, мистер Холмс, — облизав губы, проворковал Джон.

— А вот это уже похоже на провокацию, мистер Ватсон.

— Это именно она и есть, — Джон сомкнул руки на его пояснице, вынуждая упасть на себя.

— И как тебе не стыдно, — Шерлок вновь утянул его в поцелуй, просунув руки под поясницу Джона и перекатываясь спиной на песок. 

Они дурачились так еще какое-то время, валяясь в песке, пока снова не проголодались. После легкого перекуса в кафе было решено вернуться на виллу отдохнуть от палящего солнца, а прогулку по окрестностям в поисках новых развлечений отложить до вечера, когда станет прохладнее.

***

**_Несколько часов спустя_ **

— Я будто попал в другой мир, — Джон лежал на шезлонге у бассейна и пил молочный коктейль, когда Шерлок вышел к нему.

— Я думал, ты захочешь подольше поспать в мире кондиционеров и прохлады.

— Не смог, — Джон сделал еще один глоток через трубочку. — Здесь слишком классно!

— Что ж, скоро вечер, — Шерлок присел на его шезлонг. — Поужинаешь со мной? — с улыбкой пригласил он.

— Вау, это неожиданно.

— Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов, — Шерлок легко потирал ладони, не глядя на Джона.

— Дай-ка подумать, — в шутку нахмурился Джон, а его реплика вынудила Шерлока поднять на него лукавый взгляд. — Кажется, сегодняшний вечер у меня свободен.

— Как же мне повезло, — Шерлок склонился к нему и поцеловал его губы, слизывая вкус молочного коктейля.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Джон, обнимая его за шею.

— Недалеко от нас есть потрясающий ресторан. Я уже забронировал для нас столик.

— С ума сойти. Но, Шерлок, я не брал с собой костюм, а туда наверняка не пускают в джинсах или шортах.

Холмс еще раз крепко поцеловал его, после чего встал и потянул его на себя, вынуждая встать. 

— Идем.

— Что? Куда? — не понимал Джон, но шел за ним, как привык.

Шерлок провел его в гостиную, а потом в спальню, где на дверце шкафа висел новенький красивый темный костюм.

— Ух, ты, что это? — замер он.

— Мистер Ватсон, я все же буду вынужден направить вас к окулисту, — серьезным тоном сообщил Холмс.

— Откуда он? — Джон подошел ближе, рассматривая костюм.

— Ну, я же волшебник, — усмехнулся Шерлок, довольный такой реакцией. — Полагаю, я его наколдовал, пока ты загорал.

— Спасибо! — Джон обнял его, утыкаясь носом в шею. — Ты очень хорошо подготовился к ужину. Причем еще в Лондоне, ведь так?

— Маги не раскрывают своих секретов, маггл! — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Ничего себе ты термины знаешь! — хохотнул Джон.

— Я вообще способный, — они вновь рассмеялись, теперь уже хором. — Столик у нас на семь часов, так что, думаю, нам пора начать собираться.

— Хорошо, только освежусь немного.

— Давай.

Оставшись один, Шерлок достал из шкафа свой костюм с белой рубашкой и принялся неспешно переодеваться. Он давно понял, как ему нравится удивлять Джона и делать ему сюрпризы, и это маленькое хобби грозилось перерасти в серьезную зависимость. Впрочем, Холмс не возражал против этого. Видеть Джона счастливым — то, чего ему хотелось больше всего на свете.

Спустя четверть часа Джон, высушив волосы феном, уже стоял напротив большого зеркала на створке шкафа и смотрел на свое отражение. Позади него так же одетый Шерлок заканчивал застегивать бабочку. Когда их взгляды встретились, губ коснулись мягкие улыбки.

— Ты неотразим, — прервал тишину Шерлок, подходя к нему сзади вплотную и кладя руки на его плечи.

— Ты знаешь, у меня дежавю, — тихо признался Джон. — Ты мне это говорил, тогда, в ателье у Стива.

— Знаю. У меня тоже. Как же я тогда боролся с собой.

— Мне очень, очень хотелось, чтобы ты меня тогда поцеловал, — Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

— К счастью, сейчас одним желанием можно не ограничиваться, — Шерлок нежно коснулся его губ поцелуем, нежным и мягким, сопровождавшимся романтичными, почти целомудренными объятиями. 

— Как же хорошо, — почти шепотом выдохнул Джон.

— Вечер только начинается, — многозначительно улыбнулся Шерлок, беря его за руку. — Идем.

Место, куда они пришли, напомнило Джону лондонский ресторан, который держал друг Шерлока Анджело. Джон заулыбался, вспоминая свои терзания на тот момент, когда пытался осознать новость о том, что его шеф — человек с нетрадиционной ориентацией, а его собственные мысли были далеки от гетеросексуальных, сколько бы он их ни отрицал. 

— Добро пожаловать, джентльмены, — с акцентом поприветствовал их администратор. — Проходите, пожалуйста, за мной.

Джона и Шерлока провели за уютный столик вдали от остальных. Там их уже дожидалась бутылка шампанского в ведерке со льдом, цветы и свеча.

— Как романтично, — улыбнулся Джон, садясь на свое место.

— Все для тебя, — подмигнул ему Шерлок, занимая место напротив.

— Мне здесь очень нравится.

— Я рад, кроме того, здесь готовят традиционные итальянские блюда.

— Не терпится попробовать!

На этих словах к их столику подошел официант.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены. Могу я помочь вам определиться с заказом?

Шерлок открыл меню.

— Джон, есть пожелания?

— Я не знаком с итальянской кухней, поэтому полагаюсь на твой вкус.

— Что ж, — Шерлок пролистал несколько страниц, — пожалуй, остановимся на цыпленке Парминьяна. 

— Желаете вина?

— Джон? — Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Да, с удовольствием.

— К цыпленку лучше всего подойдет красное вино, поскольку в блюде присутствует томатный соус, — порекомендовал официант.

— Виноградники Монтальчино? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Можем предложить Castello Banfi 2013 года.

— Отлично. Это вино, Джон, делают из винограда Санджовенезе, один из самых старых сортов в Италии. Он переводится как «Кровь Юпитера» благодаря своему удивительному вкусу и яркому цвету.

— Ничего себе. Заинтриговал!

— Что-нибудь на десерт? — уточнил официант.

— Памятуя наш завтрак — вряд ли, — усмехнулся Джон, глядя на Шерлока.

— Тогда пока остановимся на основном блюде, — Шерлок вернул официанту меню, и тот отправился выполнять заказ. — О чем ты думаешь?

— О том, как круто ты изменил мою жизнь, — признался Джон, с нежностью глядя в любимые глаза.

— Это более чем взаимно, — Шерлок взял его руку и легко коснулся ее поцелуем, отмечая, как на щеках Джона появился едва заметный румянец. — Я бы даже с тобой поспорил, кто чью жизнь изменил больше.

— Знаешь, я ведь хотел уехать учиться в Уэльс с момента переезда в Лондон. Из-за этой школы, одноклассников, опеки отца, хотел оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого. Но я встретил тебя, — Джон поднял на него взгляд, — и все это потеряло смысл.

— Обещаю, Джон, я сделаю все, чтобы ты не пожалел об этом.

Джон взглянул на их соединенные руки и улыбнулся.

— Ни единого повода для сомнений.

Они продолжали держаться за руки, обмениваясь впечатлениями от ресторана, обстановке и меню, пока не принесли заказ.

— Приятного аппетита, господа! — сказал официант, разлив вино по бокалам, и удалился.

— За вечер, — Шерлок поднял свой бокал с напитком яркого рубинового цвета.

— За нас, — раздался тихий звон тонкого стекла. Шерлок был прав, думал Джон, наслаждаясь вкусом, улавливая нотки ванили и сливы. Это вино было чем-то потрясающим. Как и его мужчина, сидящий напротив, не сводя с него глаз.

— Ты меня смущаешь, — шутливо проворчал Джон, оставляя бокал на стол и принимаясь за ужин.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты потрясающе выглядишь, — невозмутимо проговорил Шерлок, не отводя лукавых глаз.

— Еще раз спасибо за подарок. Я про костюм. Он просто великолепен.

— Лучше выпускного?

— Возможно, только его я уже вряд ли куда-то смогу надеть.

— Почему? — насторожился Шерлок.

«Вот черт!» — Джон понял, что проговорился.

— Да неважно, — попробовал отвертеться он, но не тут-то было.

— Джон, я жду, — Шерлок поставил свой бокал, наклонился в его сторону и скрестил пальцы рук.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Хорошо. Когда ты ушел с моего выпускного, у меня возник небольшой конфликт с моими «любимыми», но, к счастью, уже бывшими одноклассниками.

— Настолько «небольшой», что, по твоим словам, костюм больше не надеть?

— Ну не так все плачевно, пострадал только рукав пиджака, остальное решила химчистка. Не переживай, мы с Майком наваляли им сильнее.

Шерлок мысленно вернулся в тот период своих метаний, прокрутил дальнейшие события после выпускного, включая аварию Джона из-за испорченных на велосипеде тормозов, и лишний раз убедился в том, что эти негодяи неспроста получили по заслугам.

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?

— Потому что тогда меня беспокоило не это, — Джон сделал выразительную паузу. — Кроме того, что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже наказал их за все выходки.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, удивляясь его догадливости, но решил не уточнять, что его привело к таким выводам.

— Возможно, — туманно ответил он.

— Поэтому не будем больше об этом. Все это в прошлом, — Джон улыбнулся и вновь поднял бокал.

— Ты прав, извини. За тебя.

— Почему за меня?

— Потому что ты — Джон Ватсон и сводишь меня с ума, — тихо добавил Шерлок и коснулся своим бокалом его, вновь наслаждаясь смущением Джона.

Во время ужина они больше не возвращались к непростым или малоприятным темам для беседы, зато успели обменяться впечатлениями о Сардинии, ее природе и местной кухне, перечислили, чем бы еще хотели заняться здесь во время отдыха. К концу трапезы Джону даже удалось уговорить Шерлока покататься на водном скутере.

— Ты же водишь Ламборгини! Неужели не справишься с водным мотоциклом? — поддразнил его Джон, делая глоток вина.

— Это снова похоже на вызов, мистер Ватсон! — шутливо-угрожающе ответил Шерлок.

— Возможно, — копируя его интонацию, ответил Джон и рассмеялся. — Ух ты!

— Что?

— Эта песня. Обожаю Бон Джови.

— Потанцуем? — вдруг предложил Шерлок, вставая со своего места и протягивая к Джону руку.

— Ой, здесь? — удивился Джон.

— Но Бон Джови же звучит здесь и сейчас, — усмехнулся Шерлок и поманил его пальцами.

Джон неуверенно вложил свою руку в его и поднялся. Они отошли немного от своего столика туда, где было больше свободного пространства, и Шерлок обнял его так же, как на выпускном вечере.

— Это было… неожиданно, — признался Джон, кладя свободную руку ему на плечо.

— Здесь никого этим не удивишь, кроме того, как я уже говорил, люди приезжают сюда отдыхать, а не критиковать тех, кто не соответствует возведенным ими рамкам.

— Просто идеальный мир, — Джон понемногу расслабился, и они двигались в такт музыке, наслаждаясь этим глотком свободы. Шерлок даже умудрился несколько раз покружить его, что заставило Джона рассмеяться.

— Что?

— Это от счастья.

— Тогда продолжай, мне нравится твой смех, — улыбнулся Холмс.

— Почему ты вдруг решил потанцевать? — Джон не мог отвести от него влюбленных глаз.

— Потому что люблю это делать, и потому что я задолжал тебе танец.

— Мы же танцевали тогда…

— Да. Танцевали. Однако кое-чего тогда не хватило.

— Чего?

— Этого, — и Шерлок приник к его губам, прижимая его к себе. Джон от удивления ответил не сразу, но со всем чувством, на которое только был способен по отношению к этому человеку. 

Музыка продолжала литься из динамика, исполнитель, конечно же, пел о вечной любви, и Джону нравилось думать, что песня звучит именно для них. Он ощущал себя героем романтического фильма и больше всего на свете сейчас боялся, что все это окажется лишь сном.

— Не верю, что все это происходит наяву, — выдохнул Джон, не открывая глаз.

— Знаю, я тоже. До сих пор, — так же тихо ответил Шерлок, прижимая его крепче. 

Он действительно не верил, что судьба была к нему столь благосклонна, что на его пути встретился этот человек с солнечной улыбкой и ответил ему взаимностью. Он все так же не верил, что заслуживает его, но Джон ежедневно убеждал его в этом. А он влюблялся в него все сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Влюблялся и боялся поверить собственному счастью.

Джон обнимал его, поражаясь тому, как Шерлоку удается удивлять его снова и снова. Устроить ему такое сказочное путешествие, делать такие сюрпризы, баловать и заботиться. Он сейчас с трудом мог себе представить, как вообще жил еще каких-то четыре месяца назад, до того, как под любимую музыку замечтался о чем-то и врезался в его машину. Сейчас вспоминать этот момент было забавно, а тогда он поспешил удрать, о чем потом не один день жалел, вспоминая неземного цвета глаза этого пока еще незнакомца. Мог ли он думать, что эти глаза будут смотреть на него с такой нежностью?

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Джон обнял его еще крепче, а Шерлок уткнулся ему в светлую макушку, мечтая иметь возможность открыто делать это каждый день, ни от кого не таясь. Он осознавал, что это маловероятно в обозримом будущем, но именно в эту минуту хотел поддаться слабости и поверить в иллюзорную возможность заявить всему миру о том, что этот молодой человек, лучший из всех людей, выбрал именно его. 

Они продолжили танцевать, даже когда зазвучала следующая композиция, и только после третьей решили, что уже достаточно задержались в ресторане. Шерлок оплатил счет, и они неспешно пошли по вымощенной дорожке в сторону их виллы, держась за руки.

— Ты как, голова не кружится?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джон. — Мы не так уж активно танцевали.

— Я имел в виду вино, — посмеиваясь, уточнил Шерлок.

— Нет, не кружится, не тошнит, сознание ясное, — шутливо проворчал Джон, понимая, что Шерлок припомнил ему его поход на дискотеку.

— Это хорошо, а то меня терзают некоторые угрызения совести относительно распития алкогольных напитков в компании несовершеннолетнего.

— А насчет всего остального, я полагаю, не терзают, — усмехнулся Джон, остановившись, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Ммм, — Шерлок перехватил инициативу и теперь сам впился в его губы, обхватив ладонью его шею. — Идем.

Он вновь взял его за руку и не выпускал до самого входа на виллу.

Джон не знал, сколько времени они целовались, оказавшись в гостиной. Но он абсолютно не возражал и сдавался в плен настойчивым и жарким губам, купаясь в этом океане нежности. Его руки бродили по спине любовника, пробравшись под пиджак, и не терпелось уже избавить и его, и себя от лишней одежды, и не только из-за жары.

Когда поцелуй все же прервался, и они зажгли в комнате приглушенный свет, Джон заметил на кофейном столике шампанское в ведре со льдом и два бокала.

— Ой, разве это здесь было, когда мы собирались на ужин?

— Полагаю, нет, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок, выпуская его из объятий. — Но, это весьма кстати, не находишь?

— Думаю, да, — Джон наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок открывает бутылку, и, пока тот разливал вино по бокалам, прошелся к панорамному окну, в которое уже настойчиво светила луна. — Все же здесь невероятно красиво.

— Согласен, — Шерлок передал ему бокал, тоже подойдя к окну. — Но эта красота ничто по сравнению с человеком, с которым я сюда приехал.

— Снова вгоняешь меня в краску, — смущенно улыбнулся Джон.

— Может быть, мне это нравится, — Шерлок поднял бокал. — Я хочу выпить за наш вечер. За то, чтобы еще тысячи таких вечеров были в нашей жизни. И в каждом из них я хочу видеть твои лучистые глаза.

— Спасибо тебе за эту сказку, — почти шепотом ответил Джон и потянулся к нему за очередным поцелуем.

За этим раздался легкий звон бокалов, и, сделав по глотку шипящего напитка, они на какие-то минуты замолчали, любуясь луной. Легкий ветерок из приоткрытой двери на веранду приятно холодил их лица, и Джон не мог перестать улыбаться, прикрыв глаза и едва не задыхаясь от свалившегося на него чувства к этому мужчине. Вдруг он почувствовал приятный аромат, и, открыв глаза, с удивление увидел в обнимающей его руке Шерлока цветок. Одна красивая белая роза с обрезанными шипами.

— Что это? — задал он от неожиданности глупейший вопрос.

— В некотором роде — мое сердце, — после небольшой паузы тихо признался Холмс. — До встречи с тобой эта роза выглядела иначе: ее нельзя было бы взять голыми руками. И вид этого цветка вряд ли мог кого-нибудь привлечь. Но ты оживил ее. Она расцвела благодаря тебе и лишилась всех своих шипов. Я хочу подарить ее тебе.

— О, боже мой, — выдохнул Джон, не вполне доверяя своим ушам. Шерлок и раньше бывал с ним откровенен, но это… это было одновременно проявлением и романтики, и такого глубокого доверия, что у него едва не закружилась голова. Он протянул руку и взял цветок, глубоко вдыхая аромат. — Это было очень… красиво. Спасибо.

Шерлок лишь молча стоял, прислонившись к стеклу, и с полуулыбкой наблюдал за Джоном из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Правда, я счастлив, что встретил тебя, — добавил Джон, притягивая его за бабочку, чтобы вновь почувствовать вкус этих губ. 

Шерлок, не отрываясь от поцелуя, поставил свой бокал на стоящую рядом тумбу, забрал бокал у Джона, поставив там же, и, наконец, обнял, ненавязчиво стаскивая с него пиджак. Джон не растерялся и сделал то же самое, вытаскивая его рубашку из брюк. Так, обнимаясь и не размыкая губ, они добрались до спальни, позабыв и про шампанское, и про луну, и про потрясающий вид из окна. Слух как будто издалека ласкал только легкий шелест волн, доносившийся с берега. Все чувства были заняты друг другом, прикосновениями кожи к коже, скольжением рук и опьяняющими поцелуями.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, когда тот опрокинул его на кровать и теперь впился поцелуем в его шею.

— Ммм, — Шерлок продолжал сводить его с ума влажными касаниями губ все ниже и ниже по его телу, заставляя выгибаться навстречу и зарываться руками в его волосы. — Я успел ужасно соскучиться, — проворковал он, поднимая взгляд на Джона.

— Боже, я тоже, — тот потянул его на себя, и Шерлок вновь завладел его губами, в то время как руки Джона добрались до его ягодиц. Он покачивал бедрами, приводя Джона в еще большее возбуждение, и наслаждался отзывчивостью его тела.

Прервав поцелуй, Шерлок вновь принялся ласкать его грудь, соски, живот, впитывая ласкающие слух стоны любовника. Добравшись до паха, он коснулся губами внутренней стороны бедра Джона, что вызывало резкий вдох. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок провел рукой по его напряженному члену, после чего сомкнул свои губы вокруг головки.

— Чччерт, — простонал Джон. — Как же… круто…

Обведя головку языком, Шерлок, обхватив его ягодицы, почти полностью вобрал член в рот, чувствуя, как в его волосы вновь зарылась рука Джона, крепко вцепляясь в кудри пальцами. Он ласкал и ласкал его, подталкивая к краю, но не позволяя сорваться с него. 

— Шерлок, — простонал Джон, — Такими темпами я скоро…

— О, нет, для этого еще слишком рано, — оторвавшись от своего занятия, сказал Шерлок, весьма пошло, по мнению Джона, облизывая губы. Пошло и чертовски сексуально.

— Ты невозможный, я уже говорил тебе? — задыхаясь, прошептал он, потянув его за волосы. 

— Вероятно, да, — Шерлок вновь коснулся губами головки, скользнув рукой ко входу, что заставило Джона непроизвольно напрячься и согнуть ноги в коленях. Шерлок поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, словно спрашивая разрешения, и тот просто кивнул, касаясь пальцами его щеки.

Шерлок дотянулся до тюбика с лубрикантом, выдавил немного на пальцы и вновь утянул Джона в жаждущий поцелуй, почти не отрываясь от его губ, пока растягивал, стараясь не причинить боли. Постепенно Джон начал подаваться навстречу движениям его руки, и Шерлок понял, что и его собственная выдержка уже практически на исходе.

Он впился губами в нежную кожу за ухом, что вызывало легкий смешок Джона.

— Что?

— Просто щекотно, — снова хохотнул он.

— Сейчас кому-то будет не до смеха, — почти естественно проворчал Шерлок, вновь касаясь входа, что вызывало судорожный вздох любовника.

— Не сомневаюсь, — простонал Джон, прикрыв глаза, слыша, как рвется упаковка презерватива.

Шерлок склонился к нему для поцелуя, и, больше не в силах сдерживаться, начал медленно входить в него, как только Джон обхватил ногами его талию.

— Ау, — негромко вскрикнул он спустя несколько секунд, и Шерлок замер.

— Прости, первый опыт редко когда бывает безболезненным. Просто постарайся расслабиться, — тихо сказал он, подарив ему успокаивающий поцелуй. — Если ты точно…

— Да, да, Шерлок, да! — перебил он его, заскользив ладонями по его спине и крепче прижимая к себе. — Я так давно этого хочу. Продолжай, только…

— Да, я буду осторожен, но это довольно трудно. Я до безумия хочу тебя.

С этими словами он продолжил тихо двигаться, позволяя Джону привыкнуть к этим новым для него ощущениям. Постепенно Джон расслабился и даже начал подаваться ему навстречу, постанывая от удовольствия, и Шерлок, лаская его член, немного ускорил темп, наконец, наслаждаясь этим неповторимым, ни с чем не сравнимым чувством единения с тем, кого ему в дар послала сама судьба.

Руки Джона лихорадочно бродили по его спине, местами впиваясь в нее ногтями, когда Шерлок задевал простату, дыхание обоих давно сбилось, и когда толчки стали хаотичными, он впился в губы Шерлока упоительным поцелуем, скользя ладонями от его ягодиц по спине, пока не зарылся в это великолепие локонов, спадающих на мокрый от пота лоб.

— Мой Шерлок, — сорвавшись, с восторженной улыбкой выдохнул Джон, не успев перевести дыхание.

Шерлок замер на мгновение, потом улыбнулся и жадно поцеловал его, ускоряя темп, и меньше чем через минуту последовал за ним, наслаждаясь не только накатившим оргазмом, но и этим почти признанием, тепло от которого, казалось, струилось по венам, разнося по ним счастье словно наркотик.

Какое-то время тишину в спальне нарушало только неровное дыхание двоих человек, которые лежали, не желая размыкать объятий, и дарили друг другу нежные прикосновения и поцелуи.

— Все хорошо? — наконец, нарушил молчание Шерлок, ласково убирая прядку волос со лба Джона.

— Восхитительно, — ответил Джон, с любовью глядя ему в глаза и лениво перебирая черные кудри. — Мне было очень, очень хорошо.

— Мне тоже.

Шерлок вновь коснулся его губ невесомым поцелуем, ласково обнимая его ладонями за шею. Потом Джон отстранился и дотянулся рукой до тумбы, где оставил принесенную из гостиной розу. Шерлок молча наблюдал за ним, подперев голову рукой.

— Знаешь, эта роза… — Джон вновь втянул аромат цветка. — Это было очень романтично. И, наверное, это не совсем по-мужски, но я обожаю эти цветы, — признался он, посмотрев в зеленые глаза, так внимательно смотревшие за ним.

— Выброси из головы эти штампы, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок. — Пол не определяет наши вкусы. Ты имеешь право любить все что угодно. 

— Спасибо, — Джон коснулся губами розы, глядя на любовника и загадочно улыбаясь. — Шерлок.

— Да?

— Верни мое шампанское.

Секунда недоумения, после чего при взгляде на Джона Шерлок звонко рассмеялся, и тот не мог не последовать его примеру. 

— У меня есть идея получше, — успокоившись, ответил Шерлок.

— Какая?

Через четверть часа они оба уже сидели в плавках на берегу моря, прихватив с собой полотенца и бутылку шампанского с бокалами.

— Ты прав, эта идея мне тоже больше по душе, — довольно улыбнулся Джон.

— Я был уверен, что тебе понравится, — самодовольно улыбнулся Шерлок и принялся заново наполнять бокалы.

— Боже, сколько здесь звезд! — воскликнул Джон, глядя на небо и ощущая невероятную эйфорию. — Знаешь, — добавил он, забирая свой бокал из рук Шерлока, — я был прав с самого начала.

— В чем? — Шерлок отставил бутылку и теперь держал свой бокал.

— Ты настоящий волшебник. Подарить мне такое путешествие и такую сказочную ночь.

— Что ж, ради тебя мне правда хочется творить чудеса, — Шерлок поднес свой бокал к его, и раздался тихий звон стекла. Он пригубил вино и вновь притянул Джона к себе для поцелуя, не справившись с искушением.

Сейчас, в этот миг, здесь, на острове они оба чувствовали себя по-настоящему свободными и могли дышать полной грудью, наслаждаясь своим тихим и понятным счастьем принадлежать друг другу душой и телом. Свидетелями их союза было лишь море, впадающее в океан, шепот волн и миллиарды мерцающих над головой звезд, обещающих сохранить их тайну.

***


	20. Глава 20

***

**24 августа 2014 года**

Шерлок проснулся около семи, но не спешил шевелиться. Он наслаждался объятьями любовника, ощущая его руку на своей талии, и понимал, что почти задыхается от счастья. Казалось, невозможно было любить его еще больше, но он чувствовал это, и поверить не мог, что способен на такие чувства в свои тридцать. 

Прошедшая ночь была прекрасна. Он так давно хотел этого, практически с самого начала их знакомства, столько времени пытался отрицать саму возможность их отношений и взаимность со стороны Джона, что теперь счастье, казалось, просто не умещалось в груди.  
Он осторожно приподнялся и, подперев рукой голову, продолжил наблюдать за спящим обнаженным Джоном, затаив дыхание. В какой-то момент желание провести рукой по его спине стало почти непреодолимым, но он одернул ее, не коснувшись кожи.

«Невероятный. Любимый. Мой. Небо, за что мне такой подарок?»

Взгляд упал на стакан с высокими стенками, в который Джон перед сном налил воды и поставил белую розу. Он подумал о том, как это символично. Джон позаботился о розе, которую Шерлок подарил ему как символ своего сердца. И Холмс ни секунды не сомневался в том, что оно в надежных руках.

Через четверть часа он все же не справился с искушением поцеловать любовника, и тот улыбнулся во сне, что вызвало в Шерлоке очередной прилив нежности. Он мягко перевернул Джона на спину и стал покрывать его лицо и шею невесомыми поцелуями, пока не почувствовал, как пальцы Джона привычным жестом зарылись в его волосы.

— Мммм, — не переставая улыбаться, протянул Джон.

— Доброе утро, — проурчал Шерлок, продолжая свое занятие.

— Доброе, — Джон открыл глаза и потянул Шерлока на себя, чтобы утянуть того в сладкий утренний поцелуй. — Ты кто?

На долю секунды в глазах Шерлока промелькнуло недоумение, но спустя мгновение он рассмеялся, поняв, что Джон вспомнил их встречу на дискотеке.

— Шерлок, — усмехнувшись, он потерся своим носом о его, обхватив ладонями лицо.

— Ну и имечко, — хохотнул Джон, вновь находя для поцелуя любимые губы. — Ты был прав, — выдохнул он, как только влажные мягкие губы Шерлока вновь переместились на шею.

— В чем?

— Я обожаю твое имя, — Джон обхватил руками его талию и плавно сполз ими на его ягодицы.

— Ммм, очевидно, не только его.

— О, боже, — застонал Джон, когда Шерлок качнул бедрами, намеренно задевая своим членом его. — Определенно, не только.

Поцелуи быстро превратились в опьяняющие. Шерлок скользил языком по языку Джона, продолжая двигаться, постепенно доводя партнера до полного возбуждения. Их сбившееся дыхание перекрывало шум моря за окном, Джон плавился под его ласками и не сдержал громкого стона, когда Шерлок обхватил рукой оба члена и обвел головки большим пальцем, размазывая предэякулянт.

— Шерлок, — задыхаясь, протянул Джон, прогибаясь под ним и вжимая пальцы в его талию.

Шерлок вновь завладел его губами, лаская оба их члена и подталкивая к краю. Джон не выдержал первым: он кончил, ощутимо вцепившись в спутанные черные волосы. Холмс с улыбкой впился в нежную кожу на шее любовника, пока тот приходил в себя. Стоило тому отдышаться, как он обхватил рукой его член и принялся ласкать, также наслаждаясь стонами партнера.

— А ты быстро схватываешь, — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Беру пример с мастера, — Джон вновь притянул его для поцелуя, ускоряя темп.

— Черррт, — простонал Шерлок, срываясь вслед за ним.

Все еще тяжело дыша, Шерлок коротко поцеловал Джона, после чего перекатился с него на спину и перетянул его на себя.

— Вот это я понимаю доброе утро, — Джон нежно убрал локон с покрытого испариной лба своего лучшего в мире бойфренда.

— Прости, что разбудил.

— Я вовсе не против, — Джон поцеловал кончик его носа, что вызвало тихий смешок.

— Ты слишком сладко спал, я не устоял. А еще ты улыбался во сне.

— Серьезно? Ну, наверное, это потому что я безумно, безумно счастлив. У меня от тебя голова кружится.

— Или от шампанского, — притворно-серьезно предположил Шерлок, обнимая его крепче.

— Зануда, — фыркнул Джон. — Это было несколько часов назад! А потом мы вернулись сюда и легли спать.

— К счастью, было слишком жарко, чтобы одеваться.

— Ты снова пытаешься меня смутить? — приподнял Джон бровь.

— Никогда не надоест, — рассмеялся Шерлок, скользя по его ягодицам.

— Ммм, Шерлок, такими темпами мы не выйдем отсюда до конца отпуска, — прикрыв глаза, Джон прикусил губу и уткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Я бы не возражал против подобного сценария, но ты просто обязан посмотреть местные достопримечательности, к тому же, мы так и не добрались до развлечений.

— Не думал, что тебе интересны парки развлечений.

— С тобой мне интересно все, — заявил Шерлок, нежно целуя его в щеку. — Кроме того, я рад бы никуда не выходить этим утром, но, увы, ты не соврал отцу, когда сказал, что едешь со мной в командировку. У меня действительно на десять часов назначена встреча с партнерами в «Гранд Отеле».

— Ничего себе, и ты даже мне не сказал!

— Там будет только подписание договоров. Пустая формальность. Перенес встречу сюда. Не смог упустить такой шанс вырваться с тобой из Лондона. Почти легально.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Спасибо. За все спасибо.

Шерлок перевернулся, подминая Джона под себя.

— Благодари себя, — за этим последовал жаркий поцелуй, вовсе не настраивающий на подъем.

Спустя час, доев полулежа в постели свой завтрак, который им доставили из кафе, они лениво обнимались, слушая музыку со смартфона Шерлока.

— Это кто так шикарно играет? — спросил Джон, поглаживая плечи Шерлока.

— Оркестр Nos musica*. Настоящие гении современной классики.

— Хотел бы я побывать на их концерте.

— Думаю, ты сможешь вживую насладиться их игрой на благотворительном вечере Стива Тайлера. Как ты помнишь, он так и не состоялся летом. 

— Здорово, и когда мероприятие?

— Ориентировочно в ноябре. Он обещал сообщить.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Лишь бы расписание позволило.

— Будем надеяться, что так и будет. Так, мне пора собираться.

— Мне тоже, видимо.

— Да брось, — Шерлок поцеловал его и поднялся. — Это займет не больше получаса. Лучше поваляйся еще, или поплавай в бассейне. Я быстро управлюсь, и мы отправимся на прогулку. Набирайся сил.

— Ладно, босс, как скажешь, — Джон натянул на себя простыню и развалился в форме морской звезды, чуть не спихнув на пол поднос, что вызвало смех Холмса.

— Так и быть, разрешаю еще поспать, у нас грандиозные планы на весь день.

— Боже, спасибо!

Шерлок успел шуточно ущипнуть его, прежде чем в него привычно полетела подушка.

Когда Холмс скрылся в ванной, Джон сладко потянулся, зевнул, перевернулся на живот и заметил, что на его телефоне высветилось уведомление. Он дотянулся до аппарата, чтобы узнать, что пока он был занят, а на смартфоне стоял беззвучный режим, отец успел позвонить ему восемь раз.

«Да твою ж мать!», — простонал про себя Джон. Ну сколько можно, в конце концов? Он не обязан звонить ему каждый час и отчитываться о каждом шаге. Он ведь уехал сюда по работе, зачем ему так трезвонить?

Относительно утверждения о работе он, конечно, погорячился и сам это понимал. Следы этой «работы» уже начинали причинять дискомфорт, а он пока не добрался до душа. 

Отложив звонок отцу на потом, он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок с улыбкой, которая вновь вернулась на его лицо, стоило заблокировать смартфон и положить его обратно на тумбу. 

Что ж, вот это и произошло: сегодня у них была настоящая близость, которая только возможна между двумя людьми. Несмотря на неприятные с непривычки ощущения в самом начале, потом все было фантастически, и Джон был уверен, что вновь покраснел, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Шерлок как всегда был с ним нежен и заботлив, вместе с тем он любил его страстно как никогда. При одном воспоминании о его ласках сердцебиение вновь учащалось, словно он был на старте марафона. Потом было нежное, наполненное томными поцелуями и вздохами пробуждение, разливающее по телу истинное счастье — быть с тем, кого любишь всем сердцем, и чувствовать, что все это — взаимно.

За приятными мыслями и образами, атакующими его воображение, он не заметил, как задремал. Очнулся он, когда Шерлок вернулся с уже уложенными волосами и теперь застегивал рубашку, оставив, впрочем, две последние пуговицы расстегнутыми.

— Все-таки уснул, — хитро прищурился Холмс, надевая пиджак.

— Ничего не знаю, босс разрешил.

— Надо с ним серьезно обсудить твое поведение, — Шерлок подошел поцеловать его, но руки Джона проворно обхватили его за шею, вынуждая сесть, а губы упорно убеждали послать к черту контракт на полмиллиона долларов и остаться в постели со своим белокурым наваждением.

— Уверен, что справишься без меня? — с трудом заставив себя оторваться от него, Джон облизал губы, глядя в зеленые глаза.

— Я буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы поскорее вернуться к тебе, — Шерлок поднялся.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джон, заворачиваясь в простыню. — Я тебя провожу, — он резко попробовал встать, но тут же сел обратно. — Ауч!

Шерлок по-доброму улыбнулся.

— Это ерунда, пройдет. Привыкнешь, — он вновь наклонился к нему, притянул к себе за подбородок и легко поцеловал.

— Я надеюсь, — Джон обхватил его за талию, пряча на его животе смущенную улыбку и алеющие щеки от зоркого взгляда.

— Даже не сомневайся, — низкий голос любовника раздался у самого его уха, щекоча теплым дыханием, после чего губы оставили легкий поцелуй на его щеке. — Не скучай.

После того, как за Шерлоком закрылась дверь, Джон еще с минуту сидел на кровати, после чего вздохнул и, аккуратно на этот раз встав, лениво поплелся в душ, уже начиная скучать.

***

Джек Ватсон с трудом мог сосредоточиться на работе. Джон не позвонил ему вечером и не снял трубку ни на один из звонков. Признаться, он уже не единожды пожалел, что поддался на эти уговоры Холмса и позволил своему сыну поехать одному в чужую страну. Да, понятно, он был со своим шефом, но, черт возьми, чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше Джек был склонен доверять этому типу. Он уже почти жаждал наступления учебного года, чтобы этой странной дружбе между Джоном и Холмсом пришел конец.

Пожалуй, думал Джек, выходя из такси напротив своего полицейского участка, стоило наплевать на мнимые перспективы Джона в рекламном бизнесе и силой забрать его из этого агентства. Разносил бы сейчас почту и документы от офиса к офису, получал бы меньше, но был бы больше под присмотром, чем сейчас. Да и какой к черту рекламный бизнес, если Джон собрался учиться на врача? 

Он прошел прямиком к кофе-автомату, чтобы потом не тратить на это время, хотя на самом деле хотел лишь отвлечься от очередной неудачи. Он снова пытался допросить двух задержанных по делу о махинациях, и вновь получил отказ сверху из-за «отсутствия полномочий», поскольку дело сугубо секретное. Это убедило Ватсона в том, что копает он в правильном направлении. Но его бесило, что он столько времени уже занимается этим делом, а как только удалось выйти на задержанных, к ним оказалось просто невозможно получить доступ. Конечно, он вел это дело без санкции высокого начальства, но знал случаи, когда так же поступали его коллеги и получали в случае успеха щедрую премию или повышение. Признаться, Джек не переставал верить во второй вариант. 

С кофе он прошел за свой стол, подождал, пока загрузится компьютер, и полез проверять личную почту. В ней помимо спама и традиционных обращений по пустяковым вопросам, которые все равно предстояло отработать, он нашел письмо от своего коллеги из другого участка Люка Фостера, которого также был вынужден подключить к своему расследованию. Тот сообщал ему, что Скотланд-Ярд отпустил на свободу одного из задержанных — Томаса Рида. Как же так? Уму непостижимо! Выясняется, что даже от правосудия Британии можно отделаться, купив себе индульгенцию от совершенных преступлений, утяжелив карманы ряда бессовестных офицеров и чиновников!

«Ну, уж нет! Я этого так не оставлю! Ты у меня сядешь за решетку, где самое место таким как ты преступникам». 

Джек вновь вышел на улицу, на задний двор, осмотрелся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что он один, сделал глоток безвкусного дешевого кофе и набрал номер Фостера.

— Люк, привет. Да, прочитал. Скажи, — он заговорил тише, — мы можем устроить за ним незаметную слежку? Я оплачу расходы, если управление не пойдет тебе навстречу. Кое-что скопил, думаю, это стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Да любой повод. Ты знаешь, я не сторонник таких методов, но сейчас особая ситуация. Обязательно на чем-то должен проколоться. Он нужен мне, Люк. Практически вопрос жизни и смерти. Понял, держи в курсе.

Он сбросил вызов, спрятал телефон в карман брюк и закурил. Он не упустит его. От этого действительно зависит благополучие его семьи. Джон еще подросток, а медицинское образование кто-то должен оплачивать в течение многих лет его учебы. Если у него будет такая возможность, ему не придется снова разрываться между образованием и работой, а значит пропадет эта надобность постоянно отсутствовать дома и забивать голову всякой чушью. 

Подумать только, бойфренд. Джека даже передернуло от одного воспоминания о недавней ссоре. К черту, глупость и глупость, многие их делают. Главное, что сын все осознал и исправился. А Мэри — Мэри просто ревнует. Все это ерунда.

***

— Вот ты где.

К тому моменту, как Шерлок вернулся со встречи, Джон успел вдоволь наплаваться в бассейне, выпить молочный коктейль, который вновь заказал по телефону, и теперь загорал, лежа рядом с джакузи, которую они почему-то до сих пор не опробовали.

— Привет, — Джон с удовольствием подставил губы для поцелуя вернувшегося любовника.

— Смотри, не обгори. Солнце бывает очень коварным.

— Не беспокойся, я намазался кремом, — в доказательство своих слов Джон продемонстрировал лежащий на столике рядом с шезлонгом тюбик. — Все в порядке.

— Ну, хорошо, — Шерлок сел рядом с ним, снял пиджак и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Как встреча?

— Все отлично, контракт подписан. Больше никаких рабочих вопросов здесь. Только мы, — на последних словах он притянул Джона за шею к себе и вновь поцеловал. 

— Супер, — улыбнулся тот. 

— Готов к небольшой экскурсии?

— Конечно, хоть сейчас.

— Нас ждет море всего интересного.

— Тогда пошли собираться, — Джон встал и потянул Шерлока на себя. 

Переодевшись в шорты и футболки, они неспешно пошли вдоль моря, позволяя ему омывать свои ноги мягкими касаниями волн. Приближалось время обеда, спасал только приятный ветерок, хотя солнце палило вовсю, поэтому Джон радовался, что заставил Шерлока повязать бандану, а сам надел кепку задом наперед.

— На кого я, по-твоему, похож в ней? — в шутку ворчал Холмс, брызнув ногой в сторону Джона.

— На вменяемого человека, который бережет голову в такой жар, — Джон ответил ему тем же. — Ну, а еще ты похож на Уилла Тернера.

— На кого?

— Да ладно! — Джон даже остановился. — Ты серьезно не смотрел «Пиратов Карибского моря»?!

— Промо для этого проекта я не делал, но о таком фильме слышал, конечно. Так этот Уилл Тернер — оттуда? 

— Да, как и Джек Воробей — пират.

— О нем мало кто имел удовольствие не слышать, — усмехнулся Холмс, сжимая его руку в своей, и они продолжили прогулку.

— Уилл Тернер тоже стал пиратом. И у него была почти такая же повязка на голове, только другого цвета.

— Если ты говоришь «стал», значит, он не был. Что произошло?

— А вот не скажу! — коварно усмехнулся Джон. — Ты просто обязан посмотреть этот фильм со мной. Все части.

— С удовольствием, — подозрительно легко согласился Шерлок. — Только взамен ты смотришь со мной «Побег из Шоушенка».

— Достойный бартер, мистер Холмс, — сказал Джон. — На самом деле, я уже пару лет собирался его посмотреть, и все никак не складывалось.

— Что ж, у тебя будет возможность. Как только вернемся в Лондон.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что жду с нетерпением, но мне совершенно не хочется отсюда уезжать, — вздохнул он.

— Знаю, мне тоже, — Шерлок приобнял его за плечи. — Но это ведь не последняя наша поездка. Я бы даже сказал — это первая из сотен.

Джон лишь с улыбкой положил свою руку ему на талию и прислонился головой к его плечу.

За легкой беседой они незаметно добрели до главной достопримечательности этого курорта — мыса Капо Теста. Их глазам предстала картина почти что затерянной планеты — если не считать других туристов, которые приезжали сюда исключительно ради этой созданной камнем, водой и ветрами красоты, напоминающей поверхность Марса. Это был восхитительный природный, но небольшой парк, будто созданный специально, чтобы окружить местный маяк, кстати, действующий объект НАТО, и подарить путешественникам место для фотосессий. 

Миновав парковку и ряды с сувенирами, решив, что купят все на обратном пути, они пошли прямиком к мысу, выступающему прямо над морем.

Они сделали несколько снимков на телефон, совместных и поодиночке, после чего присели на один из валунов немного передохнуть и попить воды, которую Джон предусмотрительно прихватил из холодильника.

— Невероятная красота, — восторженно воскликнул он. — Серьезно, будто декорации к фильму вроде «Аватара».

— Ну, «Аватара» снимали в Таиланде. Не полностью, разумеется, но якобы парящие в воздухе скалы — да.

— Ты там бывал?

— Да, однажды, когда мне было семнадцать, моим родителям показалось очень забавным собрать все семейство и вывезти нас с братом на курорт. Они не придумали ничего лучше Таиланда. Не сказать, что я остался в восторге от поездки, хотя природа там действительно красивая. Но большую часть времени я следил, чтобы меня не укусила какая-то местная заразная дрянь.

— Тогда хорошо, что мы здесь. Уверен, тут тебе нравится больше, — Джон взглянул на него с лукавой улыбкой.

— Определенно, да. Здесь я с тобой. И здесь нет ядовитых пауков.

— А мы с папой никогда нигде не были. Он не имел ни возможности, ни, вероятно, желания. Я не знаю уже, что из всего, что он говорил мне, правда, — вздохнул Джон, и Шерлок заметил погрустневший взгляд синих глаз. — О маме же солгал. Значит, мог лгать обо всем остальном. Не знаю, что думать обо всем этом до сих пор.

Шерлок приобнял его.

— Маловероятно, что он врал тебе во всем. Все же, ты рассказывал, что у вас были хорошие отношения. 

— Да уж, были. Теперь это лишь воспоминание. Эта история с Синтией — мне все это очень не нравится. 

— Понимаю, но ты же и сам знаешь, что это временно сгладило острые углы.

— Да, именно, что временно. Я не хочу лгать ему все время. Но и рассказать о нас я тоже не могу, он не примет этого, как не принял маму. Так что я в полной растерянности, — Джон опустил голову, действительно желая разрешить эту ситуацию, но не находя выхода.

Какие-то минуты оба молчали, вслушиваясь в шум ударяющихся о камни волн и криков горластых чаек, нарушающих эту идиллию.

— Знаешь, я с ней разговаривал, — осторожно начал Шерлок, понимая, что не должен скрывать это от него.

— Что? — Джон резко вскинул голову и уставился на него.

— Она сама связалась со мной. На следующий день после нашей поездки в Бирмингем.

— Почему ты мне сразу не рассказал? — немного ощетинился Джон.

— Ты после встречи еле пришел в себя. Не хотел, чтобы тебе стало хуже. Рассказываю теперь.

Джон вздохнул, снял кепку и взъерошил волосы.

— Наверное, ты прав. Но что она хотела от тебя?

— Она постаралась сгладить впечатление от вашего разговора. Не сказать, чтобы это удалось ей в полной мере. Но, все же, она дала понять, что ей небезразлична твоя судьба. И что она сожалеет обо всем, что наговорила тебе.

— Ну и как мне на это реагировать? — после короткой паузы, спросил Джон больше себя, чем Шерлока.

— Я не знаю, Джон. Думаю, можно просто принять это как факт, — Шерлок крепче приобнял его. — Но она говорила искренне. Я видел это в ее глазах.

— Постой, она что, приезжала в Лондон? Я подумал, что она просто звонила.

— Да, мы общались у меня дома. Она позвонила и попросила о встрече.

— И как, интересно, ей удалось добраться до тебя?

— Сказала, что видела номер машины, и этой информации хватило другу ее партнерши из полиции, чтобы узнать телефон, — Шерлок помолчал. — Еще она посоветовала мне забрать тебя от отца и увезти из Лондона насовсем. Но…

— Да, этот вариант не про нас, — кивнул Джон, угадав его мысли. — Я не хочу прятаться от собственного отца. Наверное, где-то в глубине души я все еще верю в то, что он смирится. Когда-нибудь…

— Ну и он полицейский, а тебе нет восемнадцати, — озвучил Шерлок более рациональные причины отказаться от этой затеи.

— Вот именно, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты сел в тюрьму, — грустно улыбнулся Джон.

— Я слишком хорош для этого места, — почти серьезно заявил Холмс, что заставило Джона засмеяться.

— Ты вообще лучший, — тихо сказал Джон, заглядывая в глаза, после чего притянул его к себе и поцеловал. — Спасибо, что рассказал про маму.

— Иначе быть не могло.

Джон действительно не знал, как относиться к раскаянию его матери в том, как она с ним поступила в Бирмингеме. Он также не был уверен, что сможет забыть те слова, которые, казалось, отпечатались у него на корке головного мозга. Он не понимал, зачем она приезжала к Шерлоку, если, очевидно, не планирует с ним общаться. Как и он с ней, собственно — не в его правилах было навязываться. Несмотря на все это, он все же не держал на нее зла. Просто так сложилась их жизнь, и здесь ничего не поделаешь. Он не может вписаться в ее действительность, а она — в его. У него было время подумать об этом и принять ее выбор.

— Ох, ну и жара, — Джон поднялся и потянулся, запрещая себе предаваться унынию.

— Точно, — Шерлок встал следом, развернул его к себе, отобрал у него кепку и надел ему на голову. — Кто говорил о вменяемых людях и необходимости беречь голову в такой жар?

— Я, — игриво улыбнулся Джон. 

— Нарушаете свои же рекомендации, доктор, — Шерлок притянул его к себе и обнял.

— Больше не буду. Честно.

— Смотри у меня.

Они рассмеялись и вновь повернулись к морю.

— Боже, я бы сейчас с таким удовольствием окунулся! — протянул Джон, глядя на словно заманивающее в свои ласковые прохладные объятья море.

— Увы, придется потерпеть до возвращения на наш пляж, потому что вода в пределах так называемых «диких пляжей» кишит морскими ежами. Да-да, теми самыми, которых полно на сувенирных прилавках. Такие, надутые, с шипами-иглами, — Шерлок изобразил эту рыбу и вновь заставил Джона расхохотаться.

— Оу, ну ладно. 

— Можно было бы, наверное, но мы все равно не брали с собой специальную обувь.

— Да ничего, этот вид стоит того, чтобы потерпеть с купанием.

— Да, вода тут потрясающая, такая чистая и прозрачная. Почти как на Мальдивах. Ну что, готов еще пройтись?

— Конечно, с большим удовольствием!

Они не спеша побрели по одной из тропинок для пеших прогулок, поднимаясь повыше и переговариваясь о всякой ерунде, подавая друг другу руку на сложных подъемах. Они отдали должное этим валунам, которые встречались самой причудливой формы, столетиями оттачиваемой ветрами. Через какое-то время Шерлок остановился.

— Смотри, Джон, отсюда видна Корсика. Четвертый по величине остров в Средиземном море. И родина Наполеона Бонапарта.

— Вот это да — прямо как на ладони! Красотища! — Джон сделал несколько снимков на смартфон. — Хочу селфи с тобой на фоне этой красоты.

— Я рад, что у тебя нет Инстаграма, — пошутил Шерлок, но встал рядом с ним и, забрав у него телефон, сделал несколько вертикальных и горизонтальных кадров. 

— Однажды я его заведу и буду тебя фотографировать, пока ты будешь спать.

Шерлок сделал испуганное лицо.  
— О, нет, только не это!

Джон рассмеялся.

— Пожалуй, я погорячился. Ни с кем не хочется делиться этим милым зрелищем.

— Никому не говори, что я милый. Не порть мою репутацию!

— Не скажу, это будет нашим секретом. Смотри, я вижу спуск к воде.

— Пойдем, может быть, мы даже найдем там тень.

Джон с Шерлоком спустились по песчаным ступеням вниз, и их взору открылся величественный вид волн, осыпающих этот дикий пляж тысячами похожих на бриллианты брызг, переливающихся в солнечных лучах. Море манило хрустально чистой водой, но Джон помнил, что купаться здесь не стоит.  
Помимо них здесь еще было две небольшие группы туристов, которые тоже решили освежиться от зноя. Кто-то фотографировался, кто-то снимал видео, кто-то кому-то звонил и восторженно делился впечатлениями, перекрикивая ветер.

— Здесь не так душно, — констатировал Джон.

— Ветер здесь ощущается сильнее. И прохладой веет с моря. Можно даже ноги помочить, не заходя вглубь.

— Как раз собирался это предложить, — принялся разуваться Джон.

Вот это настоящий кайф, думал Джон, наслаждаясь тем, как ласковые волны плещутся у его щиколоток. Шерлок тоже не устоял и, разувшись, присоединился к Джону. 

С воды мыс также производил непередаваемое впечатление. Эти цилиндрические валуны, украшенные зарослями красивейшего маквиса, плеск волн, чистое небо с редкими облаками производили впечатление полной нереальности существования подобного места на земле. 

Сделав еще несколько снимков на смартфон, Джон заметил, как в их сторону из одной из групп направилась молодая девушка в кепке и очках, с фотокамерой в руках.

— Сеньоры, желаете фото на память? — с итальянским акцентом поинтересовалась она.

— Что скажешь, Шерлок?

— Я не против, — улыбнулся он и приобнял Джона, а тот обвил руками его талию, прижимаясь теснее.

— Раз, два, три — снимаю!

И вот спустя несколько секунд Polaroid уже выдал готовую фотографию. Джон рассматривал ее, пока Шерлок расплачивался с фотографом.

— Приезжайте к нам еще, — улыбнулась она и отошла к другим отдыхающим.

— С удовольствием, — тихо сказал Джон и показал Шерлоку снимок. — По-моему, потрясающая фотография. Я ее сохраню.

— Действительно, она хороший фотограф. Ну, или дело вот в этом молодом человеке, — кивнул он на Джона на фото.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Джон с улыбкой легко толкнул его плечом. — Не скромничай. Держу пари, она положила на тебя глаз, но когда мы обнялись, она поняла, что шансов нет.

Шерлок расхохотался.  
— Это самая милая сцена ревности, что мне приходилось наблюдать.

Джон попытался что-то проворчать в ответ, но Шерлок только прижал его к себе и поцеловал в нос.

Еще немного побродив на валунах, они неспешно пошли в обратном направлении, не забыв прихватить в сувенирах ракушки и парочку рыб Фугу на память. Прогуливаясь по пляжной зоне, они остановились возле волейбольной площадки, и Джон уговорил Шерлока сыграть, не слушая возражений о жаре. Несмотря на то, что навыки игры у обоих оставляли желать лучшего, спустя полчаса они вышли оттуда довольные и веселые. После купания в море Шерлок предложил Джону, который тут же попытался задремать на шезлонге, пройтись до ярмарки развлечений, и тот с энтузиазмом согласился, про себя прикидывая, когда в последний раз действительно развлекался, и не нашел ответа. 

Они с Шерлоком с удовольствием прокатились на парочке аттракционов, включая Американские горки, съели по мороженому, заглянули в Комнату страха и постреляли из лука. Уже на выходе из парка они заметили автомат с игрушками и даже умудрились выудить плюшевых ежа и волка.

— Я так устал, но я счастлив, — улыбнулся Джон, когда они вернулись на виллу, сбросили в гостиной все сувениры и теперь расслаблялись, устроившись в джакузи — наконец-то!

— Да, насыщенный был день, — Шерлок дотянулся до своего бокала с шампанским и слегка пихнул Джона, чтобы сделал то же самое.

— Снова спаиваете несовершеннолетнего, мистер Холмс, — игриво усмехнулся Джон, с удовольствием беря свой бокал.

— Думаю, это меньший из моих грехов, — Шерлок притянул его голову к себе и поцеловал.

Эти губы каждый раз заставляли Джона терять голову, как и опьяняющие поцелуи, которые дарили. Он был более чем настроен на романтический лад, потому, прервав поцелуй и сделав пару глотков напитка, отставил свой бокал и, вновь касаясь губами губ любовника, ненавязчиво принялся ласкать его сначала сквозь плавки, а затем, скользнув рукой под них. От неожиданности Шерлок чуть не расплескал свое шампанское и счел за лучшее отодвинуть бокал подальше, зарываясь в пшеничные волосы. 

Джон не переставал удивлять его, и это сводило с ума. Он с жаром отвечал на легкий поначалу поцелуй, пока Джон постепенно и успешно доводил его до пика.

— Это было неожиданно, — мурлыкнул он на ухо Джону, едва переведя дыхание.

— На это и был расчет, — улыбнулся Джон, нежно перебирая влажные кудри. — Нечасто удается удивить тебя.

— Ты делаешь это с момента появления в моей жизни.

— Что ж, выходит, я — счастливчик! — рассмеялся Джон и дотянулся до своего шампанского. — Пойдем поплаваем в море?

— А я думал, ты захочешь… — проворковал он, прижимая Джона к себе за ягодицы.

— Ну, у нас же для этого будет вся ночь и еще несколько дней, — игриво и одновременно смущенно отозвался Джон. — Сейчас я хочу купаться. С тобой.

Он вылез и потянул Шерлока на себя, вынуждая встать. Тот покорно вылез из джакузи вслед за ним, забавляясь смущением этого молодого человека после того, что он устроил ему меньше пяти минут назад.

— Ловлю на слове. Пойду возьму свежие полотенца.

— Ага, а я проверю телефон, — на последнем слове Джон осознал, что с самого утра так и не перезвонил отцу. Это несколько омрачило его настроение, но этот вид на морской закат не позволял негативным эмоциям надолго задерживаться в его мыслях.

Спустя почти час Джон сидел на берегу, наблюдая, как Шерлок пошел еще раз искупаться. Они пропустили ужин, решив заказать его в номер, поэтому никуда не спешили и наслаждались этими мгновениями взаимного счастья.  
Со вздохом он перевел телефон из авиарежима в стандартный и нажал кнопку вызова напротив имени отца. Ответ раздался после второго гудка.

— Джон! — прозвучал взволнованный голос. — Ну почему ты снова меня игнорируешь?

— Пап, что случилось? Я был занят, — взгляд Джона был устремлен на фигуру Шерлока метрах в ста от него.

— С утра и до вечера?

— Не забывай, что я уехал сюда по работе, — Джон изо всех сил пытался убрать улыбку из голоса, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок изображает дельфина эффектным нырком.

— Ладно. Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо.

— А почему должно быть не хорошо? — нахмурился Джон.

— Услышал на радио, что на Сардинии перевернулся прогулочный катер. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Это ужасно, но я ничего об этом не слышал. И я не плавал на катере, — Джон мысленно пнул себя за то, что чуть было не сказал «мы». — Совещания, скука целый день, только сейчас выбрался на пляж.

— И как тебе море?

— Потрясающе теплое. 

— Нравится Италия?

— Да, папа. Я в полном восторге. Мне здесь очень нравится. 

Следующие сказанные отцом слова Джон пропустил мимо ушей, потому что Шерлок уже вылез из воды и теперь с улыбкой направлялся к нему, стряхивая с волос воду, и выглядел при этом бесконечно сексуально.

— Безумно нравится, папа, — на этот раз улыбку в голосе скрыть не удалось. — Прости, должен идти, — он сбросил вызов, положил телефон на полотенце и бросился навстречу Шерлоку, чтобы тут же оказаться в крепких объятьях.

***

**29 августа 2014 года**

Следующие несколько дней были насыщенными, но пролетели незаметно, Джон даже до конца не осознавал, что сказка закончилась, и сейчас он выйдет из самолета в реальный мир, полный страхов разоблачения и ненависти к таким как он. И там, на земле, его вновь ожидает ложь, ставшая привычкой. Его второй натурой.

Через пару дней должна начаться учеба, что также не могло его не огорчать. Он любил учиться, но выбранная им специальность предполагала посвящение учебе большей части жизни, что автоматически сводило любое его общение с Шерлоком к минимуму. Это же касалось и работы в агентстве.

**_Накануне_ **

_«— Мне совсем не хочется отсюда уезжать, — вздохнул Джон, перевернувшись на постели так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лежащему рядом Шерлоку._

_Они недавно вернулись с обзорной прогулки на яхте, и теперь отдыхали перед походом на ужин._

_— Понимаю. Мне тоже, — тот прижал его к себе и коснулся губами виска._

_— Столько всего осталось в Лондоне, и отсюда кажется таким далеким. А ведь уже через пару дней я буду сидеть за партой в колледже._

_— Ну, будут же выходные, — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок, полностью разделяя его настроение, но пытаясь подбодрить. — Кроме того, ты же хочешь стать доктором._

_— Хочу. Только учеба поглотит почти все мое время._

_— Уйдешь от меня? — шуточно нахмурился Холмс._

_Джон фыркнул._   
_— Нет, от тебя — ни за что. А вот с работы у тебя, боюсь, придется, — поник он. — Я просто не справлюсь, когда начнется практика._

_Шерлок вздохнул, но ничего не сказал._

_— Что будешь делать? — Джон поднял на него взгляд._

_— В плане?_

_— Искать другого помощника?_

_Шерлок на этих словах бросил на него возмущенный взгляд._

_— И что это значит?_

_Холмс поудобнее устроился на подушке и потянул Джона на себя._

_— А то, что он не был мне нужен раньше, и тем более не будет нужен после твоего ухода._

_Джон на мгновение задумался._   
_— То есть, ты хочешь сказать… — понимающе начал он._

_— Немного не так. Ты существенно облегчил работу Джейн и сделал приятнее мою. Но должность моего личного помощника — эксклюзивна. Она появилась только для тебя, и занимать ее можешь только ты._

_— Ты шутишь? — Джон смотрел на него полными удивления глазами._

_— Нисколько, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Тебе была нужна помощь, и я мог тебе ее предложить. Поэтому я не желаю видеть на этом месте никого другого._

_— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон, прежде чем вновь окунуться в нежность любимых губ.»_

— С возвращением, — Шерлок уложил в багажник их вещи и открыл перед Джоном дверцу машины.

— Ага, — тот сел и пристегнулся, прокручивая в памяти события прошедшего отпуска и надеясь, что эти воспоминания помогут ему справиться со всеми трудностями, приготовленными ему Лондоном.

— Ну, не хандри, — заняв свое место, Шерлок провел ладонью по его волосам и притянул к себе для легкого поцелуя. — Твоя учеба точно не станет поводом не видеться.

— Да, я знаю, просто еще не осознал, что нужно вернуться… во все это.

— Я знаю, Джон, — Шерлок некоторое время молчал, выруливая с паркинга аэропорта на дорогу. — Знаешь, как мы поступим? Я заберу тебя из колледжа в первый день занятий, и мы это отметим, идет?

— Да, с удовольствием. Снова следить за временем… — вздохнул он.

— Ничего не поделаешь. Но ты же знаешь, что это временно. Предлагаю надолго не откладывать наш киномарафон и прямо в понедельник начать с «Пиратов Карибского моря». Как тебе?

— Прекрасно, — наконец, улыбнулся Джон. — А насчет работы — не думаю, что мне придется отказаться от нее сразу. Ознакомлюсь с расписанием, тогда картина станет понятнее. 

— Даже если поймешь, что не успеваешь, на полном серьезе говорю — не бери в голову. Будешь работать в свободном графике. К Джейн вернется часть ее прежних обязанностей, вот и все. Ну, разве что я буду сходить с ума, скучая по тебе.

— Шерлок, ты не помогаешь мне, — Джон улыбался, глядя на него, и уже начиная скучать. 

— Кажется, я знаю выход.

— Какой?

— Мы сможем видеться в твое рабочее время, просто не в офисе.

— Ты серьезно? А как же твои клиенты, переговоры, встречи?

— Думаю, Джейн в состоянии справиться с моим расписанием и распределить их так, чтобы все они максимально выпадали на утро.

Они притормозили на светофоре.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон, прерывая неожиданный нежный поцелуй, инициатором которого и был. — За все спасибо, Шерлок.

— Ну, я делаю это и в собственных эгоистичных целях тоже, — почти правдоподобно коварно улыбнулся он, что заставило Джона рассмеяться и покраснеть одновременно.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — как ни старался, Джон не мог отвести от него полного нежности взгляда.

Этот обмен любезностями и поцелуями мог продолжаться еще какое-то время, если бы не разрешающий сигнал светофора, вынудивший Шерлока оторваться от любовника и продолжить путь.

— Ты говорил папе, что возвращаешься сегодня?

— Да, вчера звонил ему. 

— Жаль, — Шерлок досадливо поджал губы. — И, думаю, на выходных ты не вырвешься.

— Точно, он хочет провести их со мной, — без энтузиазма отозвался Джон. — Даже взял отгулы.

— Ну, его можно понять.

— Да уж. Только двое суток в его компании сейчас кажутся наказанием.

— Думай о понедельнике и нашем киномарафоне, — вновь постарался подбодрить его Холмс. — После «Пиратов» посмотрим «Побег из Шоушенка» или «Остров проклятых».

— Уже жду с нетерпением, — Джон вслушался в тихо играющее в авто радио и прибавил звук: — Класс, Linkin Park.

— Одна из немногих групп, которые мне нравятся.

— Они приезжают, кстати, в конце октября вроде бы.

— Хочешь сходить?

— Да, но, наверное, это ужасно дорого.

— Это неважно. Если хочешь — пойдем.

Джон вдруг захихикал.

— Что?

— Представил тебя на рок-концерте в кожаных штанах и косухе.

— Ну, кожаные штаны имеются, но от второго аксессуара я, с твоего позволения, воздержусь.

Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ну, я буду в восторге, если ты пойдешь в костюме, в котором приходил на мой выпускной.

— Кстати, в самолет до Парижа я тогда так и не сел, — признался Шерлок.

— Чего? — воскликнул Джон. — Ты же сказал…

— Да. Доехал до аэропорта и не смог заставить себя улететь. Предупреждая твои следующие вопросы: тогда я не знал, что мне делать. Я отправился к тебе, чтобы попробовать объясниться, и даже доехал до твоего дома. Но ты был в компании.

Джон смотрел на него огромными глазами.   
— Ты был там? Боже, почему ты просто не вышел…

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — коротко улыбнулся Шерлок. — К счастью, теперь все сомнения в прошлом.

Джон молчал и думал о том, что, возможно, Шерлок поступил тогда правильно. На тот момент он еще не был готов до конца, сомневался в нем и в себе, в своей решимости и его намерениях. Он вспоминал все его противоречивые сигналы и свои из-за них метания. И благодарил свою несдержанность за тот поцелуй в Ламборгини.

— Не хочу домой. Хочу к тебе, — проворчал Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, поскольку ничего не мог сделать с тем, что Джона ждали дома. Будь его воля, он бы привез его из аэропорта к себе насовсем, но пока это не представлялось возможным. Существовали проблемы с Ватсоном-старшим и его восприятием ориентации сына, с их непростыми на данный момент взаимоотношениями. Существовало расследование и Майкрофт, который свел его с ума своими звонками, вынудив отключить телефон два дня назад. В самом деле, он уехал в отпуск, информации все равно нет, почему брат не может оставить его в покое хотя бы на семь дней?

Джон же морально готовился быть паинькой, не ссориться с папой и делать все возможное, чтобы свести его подозрительность к минимуму. Продолжать этот фарс с «девушкой» не было ни сил, ни желания, но выхода он не видел. Шерлок прав: нужно просто переждать. И избегать любых возможностей повторения званых ужинов с участием Синтии. Майк может сколько угодно говорить, что его это не задевает, но сам Джон знал, что был бы просто вне себя, если бы Шерлоку пришлось изображать бойфренда той же Ирэн Адлер. Да и кого угодно другого тоже. 

Поток его мыслей прервал телефонный звонок с неизвестного номера, когда они были уже в его районе. Джон убавил громкость динамиков и ответил:

— Алло? Оу… да. Он рядом. Сейчас, — Джон с озадаченным выражением лица передал телефон Шерлоку. — Тебя. Твой брат.

— Что? Почему он звонит тебе? — Шерлок забрал смартфон. — Майкрофт, это уже переходит все границы. Я отключил свой телефон, чтобы не слышать тебя, а ты названиваешь Джону?

— Сожалею, что прервал семейную идиллию, — едко отозвался Холмс-старший. — Но коль скоро связаться с тобой иначе не представляется возможным, ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Ты не мог подождать до вечера?

— Рид мертв.

— Что?! — Шерлок резко затормозил. — Как это возможно? Когда?!

— Через тридцать минут у меня в кабинете, — тот повесил трубку.

— Черт, — выругался Шерлок, возвращая телефон Джону, и вновь тронулся с места, игнорируя нервные сигнальные гудки от водителей соседних машин.

— Что случилось? — Джон не слышал ничего из того, что Шерлоку сказал брат, но понял, что произошло что-то плохое.

— Джон, я должен срочно уехать, — Шерлок увеличил скорость, и уже через несколько минут они остановились напротив дома Джона.

— Что-то серьезное?

Шерлок коротко поцеловал его и вышел из машины, чтобы вытащить из багажника сумку Джона. Тот тоже вылез следом, в замешательстве наблюдая за ним.

— Шерлок.

— Не переживай, я во всем разберусь, — не вполне искренне улыбнулся Холмс.

— Хорошо, удачи.

— Я тебе напишу.

— Буду ждать.

Шерлок сел в машину и тут же надавил на газ. Джон был сбит с толку этим резким изменением его настроения и гадал, что послужило причиной. Еще он попытался вспомнить, когда вообще от брата Холмса были хорошие новости. Проводив машину взглядом до поворота, он принялся искать в рюкзаке ключи. Джон знал, что отца не будет дома еще пару часов, и надеялся ненадолго заманить Шерлока к себе, но даже не успел это предложить, поскольку так не вовремя позвонил Майкрофт. Он вздохнул и стал отпирать дверь.

— Джон!

Он обернулся и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. 

— Мэри, ради бога, — простонал он, наблюдая за тем, как та идет к нему с остановки. — Ты разбила здесь лагерь?

— Нет, я знала, когда примерно ты приедешь. Решила посидеть на скамейке, подождать. Хотела тебя увидеть, — спокойно пожала плечами девушка. — Пригласишь меня на чай?

— Я устал, я только что с самолета, прилетел из командировки. Извини, но мне немного не до гостей.

— Вот заодно и отдохнешь, — она поднялась по ступеням на крыльцо и теперь пристально смотрела на него.

Джону очень хотелось спустить ее с этой небольшой лестницы, но воспитание сделать это не позволяло. 

— Ладно, заходи.

Он открыл дверь, пропустил «гостью» вперед, вошел следом. 

— Проходи в гостиную. Я сейчас.

Та послушно прошла в указанную комнату.

— А папы нет?

— Будет позже, — отозвался Джон из своей спальни. Он поставил сумку с вещами возле кровати, стянул с себя дорожную футболку и принялся рыться в шкафу в поисках свежей.

— Тебе идет светлое, — раздался голос Мэри прямо у него за спиной.

— Черт подери, я вообще-то переодеваюсь!

— Впервые вижу, чтобы парни этого стеснялись, — она нехотя отвела от него взгляд и принялась с интересом осматриваться. — Милая комната. 

— Чего ты добиваешься, Мэри? — надев футболку, Джон скрестил руки, наблюдая за тем, как девушка по-хозяйски уселась на его кровать.

— Расскажи об этом человеке.

— О ком?

— Об этом брюнете, Шерлоке Холмсе, твоем боссе, который только что привез тебя сюда.

— Мы снова об этом, — Джон потер ладонями лицо, даже не желая знать, откуда ей известно его имя. — Слушай, давай не будем притворяться, что ты действительно не понимаешь, что происходит.

— Скорее, я не хочу этого понимать, Джон. А что скажет твой отец, если узнает?

— Моему отцу вообще не нужно об этом знать! — вспылил Джон. — И я надеюсь, Мэри, если у тебя осталась хоть капля совести, ты не станешь тем человеком, который ему расскажет.

— Джон, не надо так нервничать. Я все понимаю.

Джон со вздохом сел рядом.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, хотя понятия не имею, почему. Мы никогда с тобой не встречались, я никогда ничего тебе не обещал. 

— Как и Синтии Уилсон, — ухмыльнулась Мэри. — Я бы, может быть, поняла, что ты в принципе не заинтересован в девушках, если бы не это. Стэмфорд в курсе?

— Да нет у меня ничего с Синтией. Мы просто друзья, — Джон до конца не понимал, почему вообще должен оправдываться перед Мэри.

— Твой папа так не считает, — задумчиво протянула Мэри.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Какая разница? Говорю же, не волнуйся. Многие в нашем возрасте экспериментируют. Я тебе помогу.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— К этому, — и она притянула его к себе, впиваясь в его губы прежде, чем он успел среагировать. 

— Мэри, это не игра! — Джон оттолкнул ее и вскочил со своего места.

— С ума спятил?!

— Я вижу, что ты ни черта не понимаешь!

— Это ты, Ватсон, ни черта не понимаешь. 

— Не смей никогда больше целовать меня, ты мне противна! Ты не привлекаешь меня, когда ты уже это поймешь!

— Полегче на поворотах, милый. Ты ведь в моих руках.

— Я знал, что не следовало впускать тебя. Убирайся, — Джон указал ей на дверь.

— Джон, еще не поздно, — хитро улыбнулась Морстен.

— Не поздно для чего?! — Джон по-настоящему злился.

— Бросить своего старичка и…

— Не смей так называть его!

— Слушай, Джон, я не верю, чтобы ты на самом деле хотел подставлять ему свой…

— Заткнись, Мэри. Заткнись и убирайся.

— Он же тебя просто совратил, пойми это наконец!

— Ты больная.

— Это ты больной извращенец!

— Отлично, с этим разобрались. Зачем я тебе такой неполноценный?

— Я смогу тебе помочь.

— Все, с меня хватит, — он схватил ее за руку и потащил к двери. — Помоги лучше себе — научись не лезть в чужие дела.

Она вырвалась уже у выхода и обернулась к нему. Он заметил в ее глазах слезы, и это заставило его прийти в себя.

— Черт. Прости. Я не сделал тебе больно?

— Сделал, — заплакала девушка. — В тот момент, когда бросил меня на выпускном одну и пошел танцевать с ним.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

— Идем, — он повел ее на кухню и усадил за стол.

Мэри молча наблюдала за тем, как Джон заваривает чай, и поправляла лямку бюстгальтера под рукавом платья, слетевшую во время этой небольшой потасовки.

— Извини меня, — сказал Джон, поставив перед ней чашку чая и сев напротив.

— Проехали, — шмыгнула она носом.

— Боже, как же это сложно, — он сделал глоток чая, но пить его не хотелось. — Я никогда не был в подобной ситуации. Послушай, — продолжил он, глядя ей в глаза: — ты замечательная, и я уверен, что ты еще встретишь человека, который полюбит тебя. Но, прости тысячу раз, это буду не я. Я люблю Шерлока. Люблю и не могу ничего с этим сделать. Пожалуйста, пойми это и не держи на меня зла.

— Все правда так серьезно? — через несколько минут тяжелого молчания, заговорила Мэри.

— Да. 

— Я не хотела доставлять тебе неприятности, — она вытирала глаза рукой. — Просто ты мне сразу понравился, и я была уверена, что смогу понравиться и тебе.

— Я понимаю, Мэри, правда. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но угрозы — это не выход.  
  
— Да, это было глупо. Прости, — наконец, она посмотрела на него. — Не волнуйся, я ничего ему не расскажу. Твоему папе. Скажи только, у вас с тем человеком это хотя бы взаимно?

— Да, Мэри. Я очень счастлив с ним. Тебе наверняка неприятно это слышать, но у тебя не должно оставаться иллюзий на мой счет. Я гей. И я влюблен в него.

— Хорошо, ты прав, — Мэри отодвинула свою чашку с нетронутым чаем и встала. — Я пойду. Извини за то, что вот так ворвалась к тебе, — с нервной улыбкой добавила она, продолжая тереть глаза.  
Джон тоже встал.

— Главное, что мы все выяснили.

— Да.

Джон проводил ее, и как только за Мэри закрылась дверь, он устало привалился к ней, шумно выдохнув. Кажется, только что рассосалась хотя бы одна из его проблем. Оставалось порадоваться, что в момент ее визита отца не оказалось дома.

Он лениво пошел на кухню, вылил чай из обеих чашек и вымыл их, после чего вернулся в комнату и стал не спеша разбирать вещи. Разложив в шкафу чистую одежду и отнеся остальную в стирку, он принялся доставать из сумки оставшуюся мелочевку, когда наткнулся на бережно упакованную, но уже засохшую белую розу. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая тот вечер, когда Шерлок подарил ему ее, прокручивал в голове каждое сказанное им тогда слово, и не мог перестать улыбаться. Отложив ее на кровать, он достал из сумки ежедневник и, открыв его, взял в руки сделанную на мысе фотографию. Таким снимкам место в рамочке на полке, тоскливо думал Джон, со вздохом убирая ее обратно между страниц записной книжки, и через несколько страниц вкладывая туда розу.

— Джон, ты дома? — послышался голос отца.

— Да, — он поспешил спрятать ежедневник в шкафу как раз к моменту, как Джек Ватсон вошел в комнату. 

— Привет, сынок! — он обнял сына.

— Ага, привет.

— С возвращением, путешественник! Смотри-ка, даже загорел. А говорил, что один сплошной офис.

— Там очень беспощадное солнце, а так я был на пляже всего раза четыре за всю неделю, — соврал Джон, с упоением вспоминая каждый из этих дней.

— Ну, хоть я и не одобрял этой поездки, я рад, что тебе удалось развеяться перед учебным годом.

— Да, я тоже очень рад. Что с лицом? — Джон заметил, что, несмотря на улыбку, отец был мрачнее тучи.

— Неприятности на работе. Не бери в голову, не в первый раз.

— Ну, ладно… Я недавно приехал, поэтому не успел ничего приготовить.

— Ой, да отдыхай, ты после перелета, — махнул рукой Джек. — А я пока займусь ужином. Как ты смотришь на спагетти?

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Джон и потянулся к телефону, зазвонившему секунду назад.

— Кто там? Синтия? — на ходу спросил Джек на полпути к кухне.

— Нет, это Майк, — как можно ровнее постарался ответить Джон.

— А как же Синтия? Я думал, она будет тебя встречать.

— У нее есть и другие дела, пап, — Джон принял вызов и поспешил отойти подальше от двери своей спальни почти к самому окну. — Да, Майк?

— Привет туристам! — поприветствовал его друг. — Как прошла сказочная неделя в раю?

— Просто волшебно, — мечтательно протянул Джон. — Возвращаться было почти на физическом уровне больно.

— Могу себе представить. Ну, рассказывай, что там было интересного? Ну, кроме твоего Шерлока, конечно, — хохотнул Стэмфорд.

— Так сразу всего и не расскажешь, — тихо начал Джон, прислонившись спиной к подоконнику. — Мы жили на шикарной вилле, бродили по валунам, кормили чаек, катались на яхте, он приглашал меня в ресторан, мы танцевали с ним прямо там под Бон Джови, мы открыто ходили как пара, и никто не отпустил ни единого замечания, там так легко дышалось, ты себе представить не можешь, — Джон замолчал и прислушался: отец все так же был на кухне. — Еще там очень много кошек, я даже пару раз их подкармливал, а Шерлок подсмеивался над этим, — усмехнулся он. — Мы также побывали на ярмарке развлечений, катались на аттракционах. А за день до отъезда там прошел ежегодный фестиваль фейерверков, и это было едва ли не круче, чем в Лондоне на Новый год. Словом, я был счастлив как никогда до этого, наверное.

— Думаю, слово «был» тут неуместно, — поддел его Майк. — Ты красноречиво умолчал о ночных развлечениях.

— О, да брось, я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, — проворчал Джон, впрочем, не всерьез. — Но если тебе так интересно — все было просто фантастически. Я чувствую себя влюбленным придурком. И мне это нравится.

— Да, это слышно в каждом твоем слове.

— А как сам? Как конец лета?

— О, да тоже неплохо, хотя не Италия, конечно. Вот вчера с одноклассниками и выпускниками ходили на пляж. Было здорово, дурачились, в волейбол играли, прыгали с трамплина и катались с надувной горки. Всю малышню распугали, — расхохотался Стэмфорд. — Словом, настроение почти такое же чумовое, как и у тебя.

— Да, только мое настроение немного испортила Морстен.

— Когда она успела?

— Подкараулила меня возле дома.

— Черт, — после небольшой паузы выругался Майк. — Прости, кажется, это снова моя вина.

— Почему?

— Да они вчера тоже с сестрой там были с одноклассниками младшей. Это как раз когда я тебе писал. Видимо, услышала, что ты приедешь сегодня. Я говорил об этом Синтии.

— Ясно. Ну, не парься, мы с ней поговорили и все уладили. 

— Как тебе удалось? — воскликнул друг. — Она же целый год тебя преследовала.

— Больше не будет. 

— Вот это те самые подробности, которых я в самом деле жажду.

— Я сказал ей, как есть: я люблю другого человека. Она пыталась возражать, но в итоге даже просила у меня прощения и обещала больше не беспокоить.

— Не боишься, что мстить будет?

— Если бы она могла или действительно этого хотела, уже бы сделала это. На выпускном нас с Шерлоком видели все. И Мэри тоже. Я думаю, она успокоится со временем.

— Будем надеяться. 

— Джон, ужин почти готов, приходи на кухню, — послышался с кухни голос Ватсона-старшего.

— Мне надо идти, Майк. Спасибо, что позвонил.

— Ладно, чувак, я тоже погнал в кино, обещал Синтии.

— Давай, на связи.

Джон повесил трубку и постарался вернуть на лицо нормальное выражение, пока шел к отцу.

— Ну что, — Джек перемешивал спагетти на сковороде, пытаясь подогреть его равномерно, — давай посмотрим что-нибудь интересное после ужина, ты расскажешь мне о Сардинии. Я никогда там не был.

— С удовольствием. Что насчет отгулов?

— Все в силе, сынок, — немного отстраненно отозвался отец, о чем-то напряженно думая.

— Если по работе не получается, я не обижусь, — искренне заверил его Джон.

— Нет-нет, не беспокойся. Если что-то совсем срочное будет, я просто съезжу туда ненадолго и все.

— Как скажешь, — пожал Джон плечами, глядя на то, как отец раскладывает ужин по тарелкам. Он уже успел соскучиться по Шерлоку и готов был сбежать к нему прямо сейчас. Однако позволить себе Джон мог только СМС-сообщения. Оставалось только считать часы до понедельника. 

После ужина он постарался максимально нейтрально рассказать о поездке, позволив себе эмоции только на моменте с фейерверками, а также когда вручал отцу рыбу Фугу. Вечер прошел без происшествий, огорчало лишь отсутствие обещанного сообщения от Шерлока, но Джон понимал, что тот написал бы ему, будь у него возможность. Очевидно, случилось действительно что-то серьезное.

Тем временем, на другом конце Лондона Мэри Морстен сидела в своей спальне за туалетным столиком с большим светящимся лампочками зеркалом и довольно улыбалась собственному отражению.

В ее руках был диктофон.

***


	21. Глава 21

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты все это допустил! — Шерлок нервно мерил шагами кабинет брата.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, что я не его ангел-хранитель, не его нянька и не ты, — процедил Холмс-старший.

— Что?

— Мы в тупике, брат мой. И виноват в этом только ты. Вместо того чтобы заниматься делом, тебе вздумалось понежиться на солнышке вместе со своим любовником, который и является причиной всех наших неприятностей.

— Еще раз и по порядку: как это случилось? — Шерлок старательно игнорировал попытки Майкрофта вывести его из себя и принялся расхаживать по кабинету, не в силах сидеть на месте.

— По моей информации, — устало заговорил Лестрейд, до этого молча стоявший, прислонившись к стене, — Томас Рид был задержан вчера около полудня неподалеку от отделения почты в районе Фулхэм. 

— Причина?

— Нарушение правил парковки.

— За это не задерживают.

— А Люк Фостер решил иначе.

— Кто это?

— Инспектор из участка в упомянутом районе. И да, с ним был Джек Ватсон.

Шерлок резко остановился и обернулся к Лестрейду.

— Это не совпадение. Мы с ним столкнулись в участке в день ареста, он давно под них копал, но как он узнал, что Рида освободили? 

— Полагаю, при содействии того же Фостера. Его должность предполагает данные полномочия и доступ к закрытой информации. 

— Дальше.

— А что дальше? Рида отвезли в участок Фулхэма, допрашивали…

— Содержание разговора известно?

— Грозный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда в моем лице вынудил обоих выложить все как есть. Его расспрашивали о делах Райдера.

— Он что-то успел им рассказать?

— По их словам, он твердил только: «Все в силе. Позвоните Майкрофту Холмсу».

— Черт подери, Майкрофт, — Шерлок уперся руками в стол брата и смотрел на него гневным взглядом, — почему нельзя было сообщить мне обо всем раньше?!

— Как ты любезно напомнил, твой телефон был отключен.

— Почему ты сразу не позвонил на номер Джона?

— О, как я мог? Ты же был так _занят_. Загар отличный.

— Знаешь…

— Заткнись, Шерлок! — повысил голос Холмс-старший. — Как я уже сказал, все произошедшее — полностью твоя вина! Ты заварил эту кашу и бросил все на самотек, устраивая свою личную жизнь. А результаты твоего «труда» расхлебывать теперь нам всем.

— Не я упустил его, — едко процедил Шерлок, ненавидя брата за его правоту.

— Ты давно уже должен был положить этому конец. Однако у меня стойкое ощущение, что сантименты разъедают твой некогда гениальный мозг.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул и развернулся к инспектору.

— Дальше. Что было после допроса?

Лестрейд неспешно достал сигарету и закурил, но, поймав осуждающий взгляд Майкрофта, поспешил затушить ее о пачку, пробормотав извинения.

— После допроса Рида поместили в камеру временного содержания, где после ужина ему стало плохо. Он начал стучать в дверь, а когда охранник вошел, увидел его скорчившимся на полу, где до этого, судя по всему, его стошнило. Его отвезли в больницу, где спустя несколько часов он скончался.

— Отравление?

— Очевидно, брат мой, — вновь заговорил Майкрофт. — Вопрос в том, как это удалось Райдеру? 

— Это меня интересует в меньшей степени — с его возможностями едва ли проблематично заслать в полицейский участок ряженого копа. Почему тебе не сообщили сразу после его задержания? За ним же велось наблюдение.

— А вот этим вопросом уже занимается инспектор, — Майкрофт кивнул на Грега. — Кстати, какие новости?

— Да никаких. Кроме тех, что мои люди упустили его. Зато Ватсон с Фостером не торопились звонить, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы задержанного, — Лестрейд помолчал. — На камерах в участке чисто, следов инъекций на теле нет, никто из посторонних к нему не входил. Это к слову о ряженых копах, Шерлок. Врач в участке сказал, что, вероятно, Рид подавился во время еды.

— В камере он был один?

— Да.

— Вы же не верите в такое фантастическое совпадение, что человек, занимавшийся сбором компромата на своего босса, просто поперхнулся и скончался от удушья? — Шерлок сел в кресло, сложив ладони домиком, и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Что еще говорят эксперты?

— Никаких следов побоев и увечий на теле не обнаружено, ничего, что могло бы указывать на насильственную смерть. 

— Анализ крови уже готов?

— Будет до конца дня.

— Что он ел? — вдруг распахнул глаза Шерлок.

— То же, что и другие люди, находящиеся в камерах временного содержания полиции. Фасоль в томатном соусе, овощи, то же, что и всегда.

— Я хочу видеть тело, — Шерлок встал и направился к двери. Заметив, что только Лестрейд последовал за ним, он обернулся к брату. — Ты идешь? 

— Я и без того уже достаточно засветился в этом деле. Теперь это твоя ответственность, братец. Не разочаруй и на этот раз.

***

Пока они с Лестрейдом ехали в морг больницы, Шерлок не мог отделаться от досадного чувства, что действительно упустил в этом деле все, что только было возможно. Как можно было доверить полиции вести Рида, если они не один раз уже доказали свою неспособность справиться со своей работой? Даже Мюррея они бы не взяли, если бы не он. В то же время он понимал, что поездка на Сардинию была несвоевременной, хотя и прекрасной. Он хотел видеть Джона счастливым, и этот приоритет возглавил все остальные цели и задачи вопреки доводам рассудка. Еще он думал о том, что если полиция упустила Рида, и это позволило так просто его убрать, значит принятых (Майкрофтом!) мер для охраны Джона тоже могло быть недостаточно. Поставив себе мысленно галочку установить в его телефоне GPS-маячок, Шерлок вышел из машины возле больницы Святого Варфоломея, к которой они только что подъехали.

Оказавшись в морге, Шерлок первым делом направился к лежащему на столе трупу, пока Лестрейд рассыпался в благодарностях молоденькой девушке-патологоанатому, пришедшей сюда на работу, как понял Шерлок, не больше полугода назад. Из разговора он выяснил, что уже не первый визит полиции приходится на смену этой новенькой.

— Мисс Хупер, благодарю, что уделяете нам внимание. Дело чрезвычайной важности.

— Ну что вы, — улыбнулась та, — я все понимаю. Это моя работа и мой долг. Впрочем, не могу сказать, что обнаружила на теле что-то, что могло бы всерьез заинтересовать полицию.

Шерлок закатил глаза, борясь с собой, чтобы не съязвить в ответ на эту наивность. Впрочем, вряд ли девушке, которой было на вид не больше двадцати пяти лет, доводилось часто иметь дело с жертвами изощренных убийств. А в том, что это было именно одно из _таких_ убийств, Холмс не сомневался.

— Понимаете, Молли, здесь…

— Он умер когда? — перебил Лестрейда начавший всерьез терять терпение Шерлок, оборачиваясь к ним. 

— Около пятнадцати часов назад, — немного смутившись, ответила патологоанатом. — И да, на вид никаких внешних воздействий. Поэтому я и сказала, что вряд ли здесь есть что-то подозрительное. Возможно, он был болен и скончался от сердечной недостаточности…

— Чепуха. Перчатки.

Шерлок откинул простыню, которой был накрыт труп Томаса Рида, надел медицинские перчатки, протянутые мисс Хупер, больше не рискнувшей высказывать свои предположения вслух, и принялся внимательно изучать каждый сантиметр тела их бывшего информатора. Особое внимание он уделил области шеи, рук на сгибе локтя, искал малейшие следы инъекций, но все было впустую. Налицо был только синеватый цвет кожи, свидетельствующий о том, что человек задохнулся от недостатка кислорода. 

— Вот, Шерлок, то, что извлекли из его глотки, когда нашли его, — инспектор передал Шерлоку пакетик с куском какой-то еды, практически не жеванной.

— Отдай на экспертизу, пусть сравнят с содержимым его желудка при вскрытии. Кстати, почему его до сих пор не сделали?

— Я притормозил процесс, будучи в полной уверенности, что ты захочешь сам его осмотреть.

— Редкий случай, когда вы оказались правы, инспектор.

Шерлок прошел к рабочему столу Молли и, для вида поинтересовавшись, может ли он позаимствовать лупу, вернулся обратно к телу, пока Лестрейд и мисс Хупер переговаривались вполголоса, обмениваясь последними городскими новостями.

Бледность, характерная для трупов, ставших таковыми благодаря асфиксии. Ничего необычного, рассуждал Холмс. Пока вдруг не решил приоткрыть его веки. Красные белки глаз, скошенные зрачки, да и все лицо при внимательном рассмотрении напоминало маску. Оно отличалось от лиц, которые обычно были у покойников. Это было не просто лицо мертвого человека, это было лицо жертвы, которая умирала мучительной смертью. Едва ли это было заметно для начинающего специалиста, но Шерлок уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным в то далекое время, когда расследования занимали всю его жизнь. 

— Нужен анализ крови, срочно.

— Не я же его делаю, — отозвался Лестрейд.

— Поторопи их, черт подери! — повысил голос Шерлок.

— Что-то нашел? — Лестрейд подошел к нему в тот момент, когда Шерлок приоткрыл рот покойника, и открывшееся довольно неприятное зрелище заставило инспектора поморщиться.

— Попробуй найти сам.

— Шерлок, избавь меня от этого, прошу.

— Боишься выглядеть нелепо? — безразлично протянул Шерлок и продолжил изучать полость рта трупа.

— Это будет еще более нелепо, если экспертиза покажет, что он действительно подавился, и все это будет напрасно.

— Подавился? — усмехнулся Холмс, выпрямляясь. — Чушь, уверен, вскрытие и анализ подтвердят, что последний раз он принимал пищу еще до ареста.

— В каком смысле? — Лестрейд выглядел сбитым с толку. Еще больше, чем обычно.

— Он был отравлен до того, как попался на глаза Фостеру и Ватсону.

— Отравлен до ареста? О чем ты? Как это?

— Я хочу видеть запись допроса.

— Ее нет.

— Ты издеваешься? — вспылил Холмс. — Как допрос мог пройти без записи?

— Не имею представления, но осмелюсь предположить, — Лестрейд изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — что он проводился несанкционированно.

— Тогда мне нужны записи с камер в участке. Везде, где он мог засветиться.

— Здесь ты закончил? — не дождавшись ответа, инспектор устало добавил: — Поехали.

Шерлок направился к выходу, пока Лестрейд возвращал мисс Хупер оставленную им на столе с трупом лупу и торопливо извинялся перед ничего не понимающей девушкой.

Всю дорогу до полицейского управления Шерлок не вылезал из телефона, сверяясь с источниками относительно своей догадки и все больше убеждаясь в своей правоте.

— А что Фостер и Ватсон? — вдруг спросил он.

— Как положено — получили отстранение от должности на время разбирательства.

Шерлок досадливо нахмурился, но возразить на это ему было нечего. Он хотел, чтобы отец Джона не пострадал в результате его игры, однако тот сам напортачил, да так, что спутал ему все карты.

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь рассказать, что интересного было во рту покойника, что мы сорвались искать его на камерах наблюдения?

— С этого мы в принципе должны были начать.

— Это не ответ.

— Расскажу, когда увижу его.

Лестрейд вздохнул и устало потер лицо, но больше не настаивал на ответе, видя, что Холмс был близок к тому, чтобы сорвать на нем все неудачи.

Следующие полтора часа они отсматривали камеры, установленные на всей территории участка, пока, наконец, им не улыбнулась удача. В одном из коридоров появились Джек Ватсон и Люк Фостер вместе с Томасом Ридом, на чьих руках были наручники. Увеличив изображение, Шерлок рассмотрел легкую испарину на коже лица задержанного, а перемотав запись на сорок минут вперед, заметил, как не совсем ровно он стоял на ногах, пока его выводили из кабинета допросов, как скованными руками он пытался потереть лицо, часто и поверхностно дыша.

— Ты должен поговорить с Фостером и Ватсоном, — заявил Шерлок.

— О чем? Они оба уже все мне рассказали.

— Расспроси не о содержании разговора. Пусть расскажут о поведении, состоянии, мне нужны любые внешние признаки нездоровья Рида. Вызови этих недоделанных детективов в Скотланд-Ярд, я незаметно тоже поприсутствую. 

— Шерлок, ответь, наконец. С чем мы имеем дело?

— Ботулизм.

***

В пол-одиннадцатого вечера Джек Ватсон ехал в такси в Скотланд-Ярд, практически смирившись с тем фиаско, которым обернулось желаемое им повышение и дальнейшее продвижение по службе. Стоило радоваться уже лишь тому, что его не отдали под суд сразу же за превышение должностных полномочий, а всего лишь сослали в архив на время разбирательства, которое не сулило ему ничего хорошего. Откровенно говоря, он не верил, что когда-либо сможет вновь вернуться к той работе, к которой привык. Его надежды на новую жизнь также хрустели осколками под ногами, и в пору было впадать в отчаяние, но он чувствовал невероятную злость.

Ну что этому Риду вздумалось умирать? Они же пальцем его не тронули, голос не повысили, просто отвели на допрос и просили ответить на вопросы, касающиеся дела о коррупции и незаконной деятельности, к которой был причастен кто-то из парламента. Что и в какой момент пошло не так? Но даже больше этой нелепости его выводило из себя то, что Рид повторял как попугай: «звоните Холмсу, звоните Холмсу». Снова чертов Холмс! Разумеется, Джек знал, что имя босса его сына — Шерлок, а не Майкрофт, которого требовал задержанный. Но какова вероятность, что они оба никак не связаны между собой, а являются простыми однофамильцами? Да практически нулевая, с учетом того, что вызвал его к себе инспектор Лестрейд, тот, с кем он уже общался днем, и тот же, с кем говорил Шерлок Холмс в тот день после ареста Рида и Мюррея. 

У него не было никаких доказательств, но в голову упорно рвалась мысль о том, что этот Шерлок неспроста появился в жизни его сына. Вдруг он прознал о том деле, над которым Джек работал уже столько времени, и решил как-то воздействовать через Джона на него? Что-то узнавать, выведывать?

Джек потер лицо. Ни одного ответа, но так много вопросов! Возможно, он совершил непростительную ошибку, когда вовремя не забрал сына с работы в этом агентстве, но и сейчас он не мог позволить себе поставить под угрозу стабильный заработок Джона. Его собственная работа сейчас висела на волоске, а учебу в медицинском колледже несколько лет кто-то должен будет оплачивать. И сейчас Джек не мог поручиться за то, что будет в состоянии делать это, не переезжая в барак и не переходя на одни макароны.

Из череды неприятных мыслей его выбил сигнал принятого в мессенджере сообщения. Джек разблокировал экран своего простенького смартфона и увидел голосовой файл, присланный ему с неизвестного номера. Решив, что это какой-то спам, он вновь заблокировал его, но спустя несколько минут любопытство все же взяло над ним верх. Он открыл сообщение и запустил его. И буквально потерял дар речи, услышав на трехсекундной записи голос Джона.

_«Моему отцу вообще не нужно об этом знать!»_

Телефон чуть не выскочил у Джека из рук. Мало того, что сам смысл слов просто не укладывался у него в голове, так еще и эта агрессия в голосе сына казалась чем-то сюрреалистичным. Он бездумно переслушал послание еще с десяток раз, вспоминая все странности в поведении сына за последние месяцы, все его срывы, истерики, хамство, вранье, и его буквально раздирало изнутри желание докопаться до истины. 

Еще его мучил вопрос, кто отправитель? Что этот человек знает о его сыне, почему отправляет это ему и зачем? Какова его цель? 

— Приехали, сэр. Скотланд-Ярд, — прервал поток его мыслей водитель.

— Благодарю, — Джек рассчитался с ним, сунул телефон в карман и, глубоко вздохнув, вышел из машины.

Его коллега Люк Фостер уже был в приемной, и как только заметил его, прошел к нему навстречу. Они пожали руки, и Джек отметил эту холодность в рукопожатии и почти осязаемую злость. Он не мог винить его, ведь именно из-за него Люк ввязался во все это, но ответ за это держать придется им обоим.

— Зачем нас снова вызвали? Мы же все с утра рассказали.

— Понятия не имею. Скоро узнаем.

— Ватсон, Фостер, — из кабинета показался Лестрейд и кивнул им следовать за ним. — Прошу вас.

Шерлок Холмс через специальное стекло наблюдал, как Ватсон и Фостер входят в комнату для допросов. Почти такую же, в которой те накануне пытались выведать тайны Томаса Рида. Он видел, что Ватсон чем-то обеспокоен, и дело было далеко не в одной смерти незаконно задержанного свидетеля. Он хмурился, непроизвольно сжимал лежащие на столе кулаки, переспрашивал вопросы, заданные Лестрейдом, думал о чем-то постороннем, и Шерлок мог с высокой долей вероятности предположить, что дело было в Джоне. 

Холмс достал свой телефон, чтобы проверить его на наличие сообщений, но от Джона ничего не было. Возможно, он уже спал, но если бы что-то произошло, он бы непременно написал ему. Значит, скорее всего, Джон уже отдыхает. Оно и понятно: перелет, переживания, необходимость вновь привыкать жить в мире, где все настроены враждебно к тому, какой ты есть. Что же тогда беспокоит Джека, если дома все в порядке?

Он слегка встряхнул головой и заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что говорили в комнате за стеклом.

— Ну да, он был какой-то странный. Нервничал, — говорил Ватсон. — Я решил, что он постоянно потирал лоб из-за волнения.

— Еще он прижимал руку к животу, но я тоже списал это на стресс. Ясное дело, он же подозреваемый. Был.

— Хочу напомнить вам, мистер Фостер, что он таковым стал незаконно из-за ваших действий, поэтому извольте не отвлекаться, а продолжать говорить строго по делу, — отрезал Лестрейд. — Что еще можете сказать о поведении Томаса Рида на вашем допросе?

— Глаза его бегали, ну как объяснить? — Ватсон на пару секунд замолчал. — Будто он плохо нас видел: то щурился, то вновь широко раскрывал их. Помню испарину у него на лице. Но внешне это действительно было похоже на проявление стресса, я неоднократно сталкивался с таким явлением. Не знаю, что еще могу вспомнить.

— Нам не пришлось бы сейчас ломать голову, мистер Ватсон, если бы вы соизволили включить камеру во время вашей милой незаконной беседы с погибшим, — прорычал Лестрейд.

— Мы не думали, что это необходимо. Инспектор, мы хотели просто получить от него ответы, после чего отпустить.

— И имя Майкрофта Холмса не сподвигло вас связаться со мной?!

Ватсон с Фостером переглянулись и промолчали.

— Ладно, что еще? Он просил воды, может быть, или сказал о том, что ему нездоровится?

— Нет, ничего. Твердил свою просьбу связаться с упомянутым вами человеком и ничего другого не говорил, — процедил Ватсон. Он начал подозревать, что фамилия «Холмс» в скором времени будет вызывать у него нервный тик. — Только голос его звучал как-то иначе. 

— В каком смысле?

— Не так, как при задержании. Из него словно пропала твердость, такой, осипший, хотя он не кричал, чтобы это могло произойти. Временами он покашливал, будто ком мешал ему говорить.

— И дышал под конец нашей недолгой беседы он как-то неестественно тяжело, будто пробежал марафон. 

— И вы оба, видя явные признаки его нездоровья, не потрудились вызвать ему врача?

— Мы решили, что он нервничает, потому что он виновен, а мы поймали его.

— Понятно. Свободны.

Мужчины поднялись и покинули комнату для допросов. Проводив их, Лестрейд вошел к Шерлоку.

— Что думаешь?

— Они не лгут, но тебе следует уволить по статье охранника, который дежурил в ту смену.

— Почему?

— Потому что он не сразу отреагировал на то, что человеку в камере плохо, а также попытался обставить все как несчастный случай, чтобы избежать увольнения за вопиющую халатность.

— Поясни.

— Увидев, что Рид задыхается, он попытался скрыть факт, что больше двух часов игнорировал его мольбы о помощи, и просто засунул ему в глотку кусок томата, чтобы выглядело все будто он подавился во время еды. К которой на самом деле не притрагивался. Позвони мисс Хупер.

— Думаешь, анализ готов? Хорошо, — Лестрейд набрал номер патологоанатома. — Добрый вечер, мисс Хупер. Благодарю, что так поздно занимаетесь нашим делом. По Томасу Риду пришел результат анализа крови? Да. Жду. Что? Благодарю, да. Нет, я запомню. Спасибо и до встречи.

— Ну? — Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на него, скрестив руки.

— Просто не представляю, как все это может храниться в твоей голове, особенно с учетом того, что как практикующий детектив ты уже давно завязал, но ты был прав. В крови Томаса Рида обнаружен ботулинический токсин.

— То есть, Томас Рид умер задолго до того, как попал в госпиталь.

— Задолго до того, как его нашел охранник? — Лестрейд выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Нет, задолго до того, как попал в лапы Фостера.

— Но как это возможно?

— Майкрофт прав.

— В чем же?

— Мы в тупике.

***

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Шерлок, все хорошо?»

Холмс вновь сидел в кресле напротив стола брата в его кабинете, держа в руках телефон, и улыбался полученному сообщению, в то время как Майкрофт тщетно пытался привлечь его внимание к делу.

— Все очень серьезно, Шерлок. Бог знает, кто еще мог слышать мое имя из уст Рида при задержании и в участке. Это не игрушки. Отныне все делаешь сам, как я уже сказал, больше рисковать не входит в мои планы. Я и так допустил ошибку, когда позволил тебе втянуть себя в этот балаган, положившись на твое благоразумие, отсутствие которого теперь очевидно.

**Кому: Джон**  
«Все хорошо, Джон. Извини, что до сих пор не написал. Еще занят. Почему ты не спишь? ШХ»

— Шерлок, ты слушаешь меня? — сквозь зубы процедил Холмс-старший.

— Весь внимание.

— Не похоже.

Сидящий на диване Лестрейд устало зевнул, не сумев замаскировать зевок под кашель. Еще не хватало, чтобы эти двое вновь начали выяснять отношения. Тогда придется спасаться бегством, спровоцировав этим гнев старшего Холмса еще и на себя.

— И, тем не менее, Майкрофт, — Шерлок отложил смартфон и поднял взгляд на брата. — Как я уже сказал, Рид был отравлен задолго до задержания, так что версию с ряжеными копами, к сущему облегчению инспектора, действительно можно вычеркнуть. 

— Но кто? И когда? — отозвался Лестрейд.

— У нас нет никакой информации о том, как он провел день накануне и часть дня до задержания. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы составить карту его перемещений в этот период до самого ареста?

— Думаю, что порядка пары часов…

— Чудно. А теперь прибавь сюда тот немаловажный факт, что эта карта нужна мне вместе со всеми записями с камер видеонаблюдения, включая помещения, куда он входил.

— Ты издеваешься, Шерлок? — Лестрейд был готов схватиться за голову. — На это уйдут недели!

— Не моя вина, что твои люди упустили его, — парировал Холмс. — Кроме того, ведь в наших общих интересах найти того, кто отравил его.

— Ты все же полагаешь, что он был отравлен? — вновь заговорил Майкрофт. — Он мог отравиться, положим, маринованными грибами, бобами, вяленой рыбой, к примеру.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение? — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Просто проверяю, насколько ты в деле.

— Его отравили. Наша задача — выяснить кто, как, и когда сделал это.

Телефон Шерлока вновь пискнул уведомлением.

**Кому: Шерлок**  
«Папа куда-то умчался на ночь глядя, какие-то проблемы на работе. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Скучаю»

— Он не подавился, как нас пытался убедить охранник, который просто вовремя не передал задержанного врачам, вероятно, не мог оторваться от кроссворда, — продолжил Шерлок. — Это кое-что пострашнее несчастного случая. Это было убийство, тщательно спланированное, исполненное на расстоянии с ювелирной точностью. Нерасторопность надзирателя лишь сыграла на руку убийце.

— Почему?

— Видишь ли, это тяжелое токсикоинфекционное заболевание, для которого характерно поражение нервной системы, которое, свою очередь, провоцирует острую дыхательную недостаточность. Этот токсин имеет весьма специфические свойства. Он начинает действовать в течение нескольких часов — от пары до двенадцати, и вовремя оказанная медицинская помощь в большинстве случаев помогает избежать летального исхода. Рида явно отравили задолго до ареста. Первоначальные симптомы легко спутать с обычным недомоганием или легким отравлением. Тошнота, головокружение, рвота и прочие прелести потребления несвежих продуктов. Но на допросе у него явно ухудшилось состояние, был осипший голос, явно болел живот, его подводило зрение — на трупе расфокусированные зрачки и красные глаза, и это я уже не говорю о пересохшей слизистой — мышцы отказали, он физически уже не был способен ни глотать, ни дышать.

— Это то, что ты высматривал во рту покойника? — поморщился инспектор.

— Именно. 

**Кому: Джон**  
«Я тоже. Нас ждет прекрасный вечер понедельника. ШХ»

— Шерлок.

— Ммм? — Шерлок смотрел на смартфон в своих руках, не замечая, как это вывело из себя Майкрофта.

— Так, мне это надоело, — последний встал, перегнулся через стол и вырвал мобильный телефон из рук младшего брата.

— Майкрофт! — разозлился Шерлок, вскакивая со своего места. — Что ты себе позволяешь?!

— Мне плевать, что ты скажешь. Удели внимание делу. Потом заберешь, — сказал Майкрофт, вновь садясь.

— Мы не в школе.

— Согласен, больше смахивает на детский сад!

Злобно вздохнув, Шерлок вновь сел в кресло и уставился на Лестрейда, словно ища в нем поддержки относительно вопиющей, по его мнению, бесцеремонности брата.

— Что?

— Ничего. Так, — он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, — с отравлением разобрались. Более или менее. Я не понимаю, почему его вообще понадобилось убирать?

— Райдер не задается такими вопросами, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Если он хотя бы на долю процента заподозрит кого-то в неверности, человек становится ходячим мертвецом. 

— Что в данном случае — не аллегория.

— Я полагаю, Рид мог чем-то выдать себя.

Шерлок взглянул на Лестрейда, а потом на брата.

— Вероятно, наша беседа при первом аресте произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, и он занервничал. 

— Да уж, вся эта шайка не ждала, что Скотланд-Ярд окажется на хвосте самого Оливера Эртона! — усмехнулся инспектор.

— Дело не только в этом, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок. — Рид ведь встречался с Мелани Райдер в тайне от папочки, так? Что, если ему стало известно не только о самом романе, но и о похождениях потенциального зятя?

— Хорошая версия, но думаю, это не единственная причина, — Майкрофт выразительно посмотрел на брата.

— Намекаешь на то, что Рид утратил контроль над эмоциями?

— Вполне допускаю. Мне хорошо известно, как это обычно бывает.

Шерлок проигнорировал эту шпильку.

— Возможно, он слишком явно интересовался определенной закрытой информацией, или общался с тем, с кем не должен был. 

— Или он хотел надуть _всех_.

— Включая нас, — понимающе кивнул Шерлок, забирая со стола мобильный телефон и поднимаясь. — Держу пари, он пытался купить новые документы и удрать из страны. Это кого угодно наведет на подозрения.

***

Глубоко за полночь Шерлок лежал в постели со смартфоном в руках. Джону, как и ему, тоже не спалось. Оба слишком привыкли засыпать и просыпаться вместе за прошедшую неделю, и сейчас остро ощущали отсутствие друг друга рядом. Они вновь обсудили планы на понедельник, договорились о времени, когда Шерлок должен будет забрать его из колледжа, и он сделал себе в уме пометку приехать туда раньше и наведаться в бухгалтерию. Перед тем, как все же пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи, Джон сказал, что отец вернулся чернее тучи и на его вопрос о том, что послужило причиной, ответил, что «ужасно напортачил». Шерлоку не надо было объяснять, в чем и когда.

Перед уходом, после обобщения всех фактов, речь зашла о Генри Филипсе. Шерлок ответил на глупый, по его мнению, вопрос инспектора, когда задерживать директора бывшей школы Джона. Холмс постарался максимально доступно для недалеких людей объяснить, что на данный момент они могут лишь закрыть его за мошенничество, но они никак не свяжут его деятельность непосредственно с делами Райдера, если арестуют его сейчас. К сущему облегчению Шерлока, брат его поддержал, и Лестрейду оставалось только смириться с этим до поры до времени. Ему и без этого хватало забот в поиске записей с камер наблюдения и проверке мобильных контактов жертвы. Не забыл Шерлок напомнить ему и об электронной почте покойного, поэтому кабинет Майкрофта Холмса он покинул взъерошенным и нервным.

Шерлок вздохнул, отложив телефон, который машинально продолжал держать в руках после окончания переписки еще около десяти минут. Сам он также решил не задерживаться у брата, поскольку не имел ни малейшего желания в очередной раз выслушивать его нотации, а попытка перевести стрелки на его личную жизнь обернулась сухим: «Тема закрыта». Закрыта так закрыта, решил младший Холмс, уже стоя по ту сторону кабинета.

Несмотря на колоссальную усталость и довольно нервные вечер и ночь, сон не шел. Он ненавидел ждать, а именно в ожидание превратилось все это уже кажущееся бесконечным расследование. Он мечтал поскорее покончить с ним, но ощущал бессилие действовать прямо сейчас. Отсутствие папки Рида с компроматом связывало их по рукам и ногам, а без этой информации доказать нельзя было ничего. Его смерть свела все их усилия к нулю, и Шерлок очень хотел думать, что это явление — временное. Предстояло установить точное время отравления Рида, а после этого найти и самого убийцу. 

Он постарался расслабиться, бережно перебирая в памяти каждый из проведенных в Италии дней наедине с Джоном, и сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон, улыбаясь своим мыслям. У него есть Джон, а значит, со всем остальным он справится.

И если бы он только мог посвятить все время расследованию! Но забыть об актуальной работе в агентстве было невозможно. На носу был сезон премьер фильмов, выпуска новых товаров и модных показов, а значит, масса заказов и море рутинной, но необходимой работы. Которую он как директор “SH PR Consulting” был обязан проделать.

Жертвовать встречами с Джоном Шерлок тоже не собирался. Оставалось только выяснить, как обходиться без сна.

***

**1 декабря 2014 года**

Музыка. Музыка была повсюду. Она струилась по венам, мягко укачивая в незримом облаке чистой красоты и восторга. Джон впервые видел и слышал живую игру оркестра, и был поражен ее гармонией и светом.

Разумеется, он слышал часть композиций в записи, тогда, на Сардинии, и несколько раз готовился под переливы классики к занятиям, однако здесь и сейчас это было необычно и превосходно, особенно теперь, как стоящий рядом Шерлок незаметно сжимал его руку.

Три месяца в колледже пролетели незаметно. Вопреки всем надеждам и планам, частые встречи практически сошли на нет, поскольку Джон был вынужден много учиться, хоть и старался находить время на работу минимум дважды в неделю, чтобы побыть с Шерлоком хотя бы в офисе. Поэтому он чуть ли не дни считал до благотворительного вечера модельера Стива Тайлера, предвкушая, что они проведут его пусть и не одни, но вместе.

Было уже за полночь, близилось завершение банкета, а Джон все не мог отвести глаз от скрипача и пианиста. Он впервые видел всех этих музыкантов, но готов был поклясться, что между этими двумя сквозит невероятная химия, и когда скрипач во время исполнения сольной композиции бросил красноречивый взгляд на маэстро, а тот поймал его, Джон почти увидел множество вспыхнувших между ними незримых молний.

«Фантазия разбушевалась не на шутку», — усмехнулся он про себя и задумался: неужели они с Шерлоком со стороны выглядят так же?

— Тебе нравится? — Шерлок склонился к нему, и тихий голос раздался прямо у его уха.

— Очень, я даже не могу найти слов, чтобы описать, что сейчас чувствую, — Джон перевел влюбленный взгляд на Шерлока, что вызвало его теплую улыбку. — Знаешь, что я заметил?

— Что?

— Кажется, скрипач и пианист не просто коллеги.

— Откуда такой вывод? — заинтересованно уточнил Холмс, скрестив руки.

— Они так смотрят друг на друга, думаю, они даже не могут это контролировать.

— Что ж, ты наблюдательный, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул Шерлок. — У них бурный роман уже довольно продолжительное время.

— Серьезно?

— Да, но заметно это только самым внимательным, — Холмс приобнял его за плечи. — Они не афишируют. В свое время их имена знатно потрепала пресса.

— А ты давно это понял?

— До того, как Стивен проговорился.

— Стивен? Он настолько близко их знает?

— Скорее, он дружит с модельером, который шьет этим двоим костюмы. 

— Вот это да. Кстати, я думаю, этот брюнет, скрипач, похож на тебя.

— Что? Ничего подобного! — Холмс изобразил негодование. — Ни малейшего сходства.

— Правда-правда. Пианист мне тоже понравился. Вот он чем-то похож на меня.

— Боже, да он же ужасно старый, — в шутку прищурился Шерлок, лукаво глядя на любовника.

— О, серьезно? Всего лишь лет на десять постарше тебя. Это же ерунда! — хохотнул он, хитро улыбаясь.

— Джон Ватсон, боюсь, вам придется ответить за свои слова сегодня ночью, — угрожающе промурлыкал Шерлок, едва не коснувшись его уха губами.

— Жду с нетерпением, — отозвался тот.

— Дамы и господа, — заговорил маэстро оркестра Nos Musica, как только последние ноты заключительной композиции стихли, а вслед за ними — и бурные аплодисменты гостей, — мы очень рады были сегодня выступать перед вами. Выражаем огромную благодарность мистеру Стиву Тайлеру за приглашение, поддержка таких программ как Save The Child очень важна для каждого из нас, вы делаете большое дело, чтобы помочь тем, кто больше всех нуждается в этой помощи, — в банкетном зале вновь прошла волна аплодисментов. — И еще мне сказали, что у одного из гостей, — маэстро взглянул на часы и удовлетворенно кивнул, улыбаясь, — уже наступил праздник. Мистер Джон Ватсон, с днем рождения! Пусть новый год вашей жизни принесет вам как можно больше приятных воспоминаний и новых свершений! Семнадцать лет — это серьезно! Поздравляем!

И пока Джон с шокированной улыбкой смотрел то на сцену, то на довольного Шерлока рядом, оркестр начал легко наигрывать одну из известных праздничных мелодий.

— Невероятно! — выдохнул Джон. — Спасибо! — крикнул он, как только с него, наконец, спало оцепенение, и принялся аплодировать музыкантам, чувствуя, что готов задохнуться от счастья и благодарности к тому, кто не переставал делать ему такие невероятные, _волшебные_ сюрпризы.

— Твоя идея? — тихо спросил Джон у Шерлока.

— Не представляю, о чем ты.

— Все равно спасибо! — Джон сам на этот раз незаметно сжал его руку и почувствовал, как пальцы Шерлока сжимают его в ответ.

Рядом с ними материализовался виновник вечера, когда музыканты уже начали собирать свои инструменты.

— Вот вы где! — Тайлер хлопнул каждого по плечу и кивнул следовать за ним. — Идемте, хочу вам кое-что сказать с глазу на глаз.

Шерлок с Джоном удивленно переглянулись, но молча пошли за ним. Едва за ними закрылась дверь кабинета, как Тайлер обнял их сразу обоих, не произнося ни слова.

— И когда вы собирались сказать мне? — требовательно спросил он, размыкая объятья.

— Эм… — замялся Джон, глядя на Шерлока.

— Стив… 

— Только попробуйте мне соврать, что вы не вместе! — проворчал он. — Отберу все пошитые для вас костюмы!

Оба не сдержали смешка, вновь глядя друг на друга.

— Ну, обманывать нехорошо, — борясь с улыбкой, ответил Джон, переводя взгляд на модельера и ощущая, как Шерлок прижимает его к себе.

— Ладно, ты вывел нас на чистую воду, Стив. Доволен?

— Сорванцы, — шутливо погрозил он пальцем. — И стоило столько бродить вокруг да около!

— Ты как всегда прав, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — И твои уловки на примерках подарили нам несколько приятных моментов. Правда, Джон?

— Не то слово, — он снова чувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Он вспомнил первые примерки, когда Тайлер шил ему костюм на выпускной, те моменты, когда задыхался от запретного чувства, гадая, взаимно ли оно. А потом еще одну, месяц назад, во время которой Шерлок проскользнул к нему в примерочную и целовал до потери чувства времени.

— Ну как вам вечер?

— Восхитительно, — ответил Джон. — Все очень вкусно, программа прекрасная, но главное — этот оркестр. Невероятное что-то, никогда ничего подобного не слышал, и никакая музыка еще не пробирала так до мурашек.

— Согласен, они очень талантливые ребята, — добавил Холмс.

— Я даже пожалел, что никогда не играл на музыкальном инструменте, — признался Джон. 

— А что твоя скрипка, Шерлок? Помнится, ты был очень хорош.

— Не играл уже довольно давно, — пожал тот плечами. — Как-то ушел с головой в бизнес, и стало не до музыки. Иногда я скучаю по этому. 

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Стив. — Так, мне нужно еще переговорить с парой человек, а вы развлекайтесь.

— Мы поедем, Стив, уже много времени, а Джону утром в колледж.

— Ну что ж, тогда еще раз спасибо, что пришли, и с днем рождения, мистер Ватсон! — Стив крепко обнял его, потом Шерлока, и они все вместе вышли из кабинета.

Уже сидя в машине, Джон наотрез отказался ехать домой. Шерлок не стал его уговаривать, решив самостоятельно отвезти его завтра на учебу. Они обсуждали прошедший вечер, музыкантов, припоминали свои киномарафоны, которые удалось провести лишь три раза из-за учебной нагрузки Джона, смеялись, шутили.

— Что ты будешь делать, если отец станет искать тебя?

— Ничего, — пожал тот плечами, — я сказал, что мероприятие растянется на половину ночи, а остаток ее я проведу у…

— «Девушки»?

— Да. Черт, как же я ненавижу, когда он именно так заканчивает мои фразы. Я просто ничего не подтверждаю, предоставляю ему самостоятельно делать выводы. Ему нравится версия с Синтией. И он очень охотно в нее верит. Хотя я уже устал от расспросов, почему Синтия у нас не бывает с того самого ужина. Скоро его перестанет устраивать вариант, что она занята учебой.

— Зато так спокойнее.

— Да уж, вряд ли бы он был в восторге, скажи я ему, у кого на самом деле собираюсь провести ночь.

Шерлок против воли усмехнулся.

— Ладно, конспиратор, как дела в колледже?

— Скоро сессия, — тяжело вздохнул Джон. — С другой стороны, меня не так уж пугают экзамены.

— Неудивительно, с учетом того, сколько ты занимаешься. Бывшие одноклассники больше не появлялись на горизонте?

— Нет. До сих пор жалею, что люди твоего брата помешали мне им навалять, — упрямо вздохнул Джон. — Но очень смешно вспоминать их вопрос: «А пушечный выстрел — это сколько?», — расхохотался он, цитируя доморощенных недоуголовников.

Это произошло в октябре, когда он выходил из колледжа, задержавшись в библиотеке. Ему преградили дорогу две знакомые ненавистные физиономии Ранкорна и Спайка, которые тут же принялись сыпать оскорблениями. Они даже попытались толкнуть его, обвиняя Джона во всех смертных грехах, и ему было даже неинтересно, в чем конкретно. Он успел увернуться от меткого удара в нос, заехав кулаком обидчику в челюсть, а второй, честное слово, сам ударился животом о его колено, когда к ним подбежали трое неизвестных людей в строгих костюмах и популярно объяснили школьникам, чтобы больше не приближались к Джону Ватсону. Тогда и прозвучал этот глупейший вопрос.

Когда незадачливые драчуны ретировались, Джон попытался выяснить, что это были за «люди в черном», как он мысленно прозвал их, но те лишь молча удалились, сев в припаркованную через улицу машину. Тогда он поехал в офис и вынудил Шерлока признаться в том, что приставил к нему охрану. Впрочем, в процессе беседы стало понятно, что этих людей подослал Холмс-старший, чтобы следить за ним. То есть, присматривать. Как он ни спорил с Шерлоком, тот наотрез отказался обсуждать с братом отмену этого «преследования», и, в конце концов, Джон сдался. Какое ему дело, хотят ходить за ним — пусть ходят, если Шерлоку так будет спокойнее. О причинах «слежки» он также не получил вразумительного ответа, а потом Холмс отвлек его поцелуями, и желание спорить растворилось окончательно.

— Ну а твои дела как? — Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

— Грядет отчетность. Ненавижу это, — проворчал он. — Уже столько лет в этом бизнесе и никак не привыкну к неизбежности каждый год проходить через сдачу налоговых деклараций. Конечно, основную работу проделывает бухгалтерия, но я должен все проверять, а это сложно, когда голова занята совсем другими вещами.

— Да уж, экономика, учет, налоги — это что-то бесконечно далекое от меня. А что с госзаказом?

— А вот здесь все прекрасно. Ты знаешь, я люблю Лондон, поэтому разработать концепцию продвижения нашей столицы как рая для туристов труда не составило. 

— Чего не скажешь о реализации, — усмехнулся Ватсон. — Помню эти переговоры. Поверить не могу, что вокруг фотосессии могли возникнуть такие яростные споры!

— Каждый хотел, чтобы на промо красовалась его протеже. Однако главное, что нам удалось договориться, и результат стоил всех этих усилий. Заказчики в восторге.

— Как и Dior, — кивнул Джон. — Твоя подруга Ирэн Адлер прекрасно смотрелась на рекламном буклете.

— Ее не пришлось долго уговаривать. Любительница светской жизни. К тому же, я взял на работу ее подружку. Вряд ли Ирэн стала бы спорить, даже если бы не питала такой страсти к моде и косметике. Между прочим, эта Кейт неплохо проявила себя на выставках, даже заполучила для нас несколько неплохих клиентов пару недель назад на премьере фильма, где мы выступали рекламными спонсорами.

— Жаль, что я пропустил это из-за семинара, — Джон помолчал. — Никогда не думал, что осень так богата на премьеры всего на свете! Раньше я думал, что это можно отнести лишь к фильмам.

— Да, я тоже, пока не начал работать в рекламе, — кивнул Холмс. — Работы много, но всем нам иногда нужна передышка.

— Это точно. Я так рад, что Стив, наконец, организовал это мероприятие, — Джон с удовольствием потянулся, чем вызвал легкую улыбку Шерлока. — Я бы не выдержал с отцом еще одни выходные.

— Чем он недоволен? Ты же уже почти не работаешь в офисе. Пропадаешь только на учебе.

— С тех пор, как его сослали в архив после того, как он «ужасно напортачил», он становится все более невыносимым. В последнее время подолгу смотрит на меня так, что делается не по себе. А когда я спрашиваю, в чем дело, говорит, что все в порядке и меняет тему.

— Он рассказал тебе, из-за чего его понизили в должности?

— Я знаю немного. Только то, что он без ведома начальства задержал какого-то человека, от которого хотел получить важную информацию. Но что-то пошло не так, этот мужчина почему-то умер после задержания. О случившемся узнали в его участке, проводят разбирательство, а на это время его отправили в архив. Никаких подробностей не рассказывает, это все, что мне удалось узнать за три месяца. 

— Профессия полицейского предполагает определенные риски, — туманно ответил Шерлок. — Может, еще все наладится.

— Может быть, — вздохнул Джон. — Впрочем, я бы, наверное, был рад, реши он уйти со службы. Хотя, я надеялся, что работа в архиве сделает его спокойнее: никаких вызовов, ограблений, убийств. А он стал еще более нервным.

— Ладно, давай не будем сегодня о неприятностях. Это твой праздник, поэтому никаких разговоров о проблемах.

Ватсон согласно кивнул. До дома Шерлока оставалось не больше пары минут пути, и Джон просто смотрел в окно, любуясь проплывающими мимо красиво подсвеченными зданиями и отнюдь не редкими прохожими, даром что наступил первый день зимы. В детстве он жалел, что родился зимой, в холодное время года. Но по мере взросления открыл в этом свое особое очарование.

— Вот это да! — воскликнул Джон, как только они поднялись в квартиру. Все пространство огромной гостиной было заполнено конфетти и красными воздушными шарами с тонкими золотистыми лентами.

— С днем рождения, — Шерлок впился в его губы поцелуем, о котором мечтал весь вечер, буквально каждую минуту, видя это светящееся от восторга лицо и восторженный взгляд, устремленный на сцену.

— Спасибо! — Джон крепко обнимал его, не в силах сдержать широкой улыбки. — Это впервые, когда мне делают такой сюрприз, очень здорово!

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — Шерлок заглянул в его глаза. — Но это еще не все.

— Неужели, — хитро прищурился Джон.

Шерлок достал из кармана черный блокнот и передал Джону.

— Что это?

— Там записаны логин и пароль от одного интересного ресурса — freeyourtime.co.uk. Он создан в помощь студентам. Все оплачено на три года вперед. Там можно заказать курсовую, лабораторную, любую домашнюю работу. Это не совсем законно, но это сайт, что называется, для избранных. И его не рекламируют. Словом, я решил, что тебе это может пригодиться.

— Но, Шерлок, я не…

— Знаю-знаю, — рассмеялся он. — Но также я знаю, что однажды ты можешь соскучиться по мне, и мы сможем побыть вместе без ущерба для твоей успеваемости, — договорил Шерлок, изображая смущенное безразличие, поглядывая на него немного исподлобья.

Джон расхохотался, притягивая его для поцелуя. Холмс в очередной раз доказал желание проводить с ним время, к тому же весьма оригинальным и, стоило признать, вполне полезным способом.

— Я всегда по тебе скучаю. Спасибо! И да, ты прав, уверен, однажды это очень сильно поможет. Очень дальновидно.

— Я не сомневался, что ты поймешь. Голоден?

— Нет, фуршет был отменный! 

— Шампанское?

— А вот это с радостью, тем более, ты тоже не пил на вечере.

Шерлок выпустил его из объятий и достал из холодильника бутылку, намереваясь наполнить бокалы.

— Джон, ты не посмотришь на столике в гостиной, печенье там?

— Да, конечно, — Ватсон прошел к мягкому уголку, и тут его взору открылась стоявшая чуть поодаль от телевизора ваза, в которой была — он мог поклясться — пара сотен ярко алых роз. — О, боже мой, что это?!

— Это для тебя, — Шерлок подошел к нему, передал ошалевшему Джону один из бокалов, и легко коснулся его губ своими. — Этот сорт назвали в твою честь: “Docteur Watson”. Ты говорил, что любишь розы. 

Джон все еще в немом удивлении смотрел поочередно то на цветы, то на Шерлока.

— Я определенно в шоке! Назвали в честь меня?

Джон легко провел рукой по цветам и от души вдохнул их аромат. Он оказался острым, приятным и просто непередаваемо прекрасным.

— Я потратил немало времени, чтобы найти именно такие цветы. В итоге я связался с Робертом Харкнессом, селекционером, который вывел предыдущую версию таких роз еще в 1990-х годах. Мне улыбнулась удача, поскольку он давно уже не практикует, но в прошлом году создал этот новый сорт. Мне удалось убедить его дать ему твое имя.

— Шерлок, но это, должно быть, ужасно дорого!

— В целом не очень, — усмехнулся он. — Думал, будет дороже. Не думай об этом. Это основной подарок, на самом деле. А тот сайт — чтобы ты смог проводить со мной больше времени.

— Розы прекрасны! Ты невероятный, — Джон, с которого, наконец, спало оцепенение, осторожно, но крепко обнял его одной рукой, помня о бокале в другой. — Никогда не устану это повторять! Поцелуй меня немедленно!

И когда Холмс с большим удовольствием исполнил его желание, Джон, охотно отвечая на поцелуй, думал о том, что поражен всем этим до глубины души. Кому нужны слова, когда можно выразить свое отношение именно так? Шерлок думает о нем и хочет проводить с ним больше времени, как и он сам. Но такого чувственного и тонкого признания он не ожидал.

— Я надеялся, что ты откажешься ехать домой, — нехотя отстраняясь, усмехнулся Холмс. — Еще я купил торт.

— Настоящий праздник! Хорошо ты меня знаешь, — Джон поднес свой бокал к его и сделал глоток. — Спасибо миллион раз. 

Шерлок приобнял его.

— Это твой день, поэтому я весь внимание: чего ты хочешь?

— Услышать, как ты играешь на скрипке.

— Боюсь, результат тебя разочарует, — Шерлок сделал глоток и отставил бокал на столик. — Но, желание именинника — закон.

Он поднялся и пошел в спальню, чтобы достать из шкафа инструмент, к которому не прикасался много месяцев кряду. 

— Пожелания?

— Все что угодно, — довольно улыбающийся Джон удобно устроился на диване.

— Что ж, пусть будет классика.

И Шерлок, настроив скрипку и взяв несколько пробных нот, начал наигрывать композицию, которой завершился концерт оркестра Nos Musica. Джон вновь вслушивался в эти гармоничные переливы, и его грудь переполняло счастье. Шерлок выглядел чудовищно сексуальным в своей сосредоточенности на исполнении, он играл очень легко, прикрыв глаза, и казался кем-то из другой реальности. Джона поражало, как ему удалось на слух подобрать ноты мелодии, которую сами музыканты заявили как премьерную!

— Не понимаю, почему мир классической музыки до сих пор существует без тебя! — воскликнул Джон и поднял бокал, салютуя закончившему играть композицию любовнику.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты мне льстишь, но мне приятно, не буду скрывать, — он отложил скрипку на кресло и наклонился поцеловать его.

— Ты что-то говорил про торт? — хитро улыбнулся Джон, обнимая его за шею.

— Точно, пойду принесу. Чай нужен?

— Нет, еще есть шампанское.

Пока Шерлок доставал из холодильника угощение, Джон дотянулся до его ноутбука, который лежал на столике, и открыл, намереваясь поискать какой-нибудь фильм для просмотра.

— И да, я тебе не льщу! — крикнул он, дожидаясь, пока девайс выйдет из спящего режима.

Вместо чистого рабочего стола открылась вкладка браузера с почтой Шерлока. Джон никогда не страдал манией сунуть нос в то, что его не касается, но взгляд сам зацепился за собственную фамилию из открытого на странице письма от инспектора Грегори Лестрейда. 

_«Я угробил три месяца, чтобы собрать все эти видеозаписи, Шерлок. Надеюсь, ты разберешься, чем они могут помочь нашему делу. Хотя я все больше убеждаюсь в его безнадежности. Если бы Фостер и Ватсон не вмешались, все было бы уже кончено. Приятного (нет) просмотра»_

— Надеюсь, ты любишь тирамису. 

— Шерлок.

— М? — тот поставил торт на столик и только тогда заметил, что Джон пристально вглядывается в письмо на его компьютере, и мысленно отвесил себе гигантский пинок. Он совершенно забыл, что не закрыл почту днем, когда получил очередные файлы от инспектора, и теперь Джон узнал, что его детективное прошлое не такое уж и прошлое. Выхода он не видел. 

— Я тут вспомнил, что когда мы вернулись из поездки в Италию, по пути из аэропорта звонил твой брат, после чего ты стал мрачнее тучи и, высадив меня около дома, куда-то уехал. В тот же вечер отца вызывали в полицию для каких-то объяснений. И теперь я вижу его имя в письме, которое тебе прислал инспектор. Ничего рассказать не хочешь?

— Может, не сегодня? У тебя же день рождения.

— Нет, сегодня, — серьезно сказал Джон. — Сейчас. День рождения никуда не денется.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, мысленно успев перебрать сотню вариантов, как выкручиваться из внезапной западни, в которую угодил благодаря собственной беспечности, но пришел к выводу, что придется рассказать Джону правду, все как есть. Будь это кто-то посторонний, он бы, не задумываясь, навешал ему лапши на уши и вышел победителем. Но только не с Джоном.

— Хорошо, — он сел рядом с ним. — Что ж, пожалуй, начать стоит с попытки твоего бывшего директора исключить тебя из школы. А лучше — с твоего увольнения из пиццерии.

Джон слушал его с открытым ртом. Шерлок говорил долго, рассказывал о связях его директора с миром криминала через своего племянника, объяснял, что отчисление тот затеял, чтобы отвлечь его отца от расследования и не дать ему выйти на племянника. Чтобы его отчислить, нужен был веский повод, а якобы воровство в исполнении подростка-официанта в «Честер Пицца» подходило идеально, тем более Хенри Филипс был теневым соучредителем бренда. Что помешать этому Холмс смог только путем шантажа и обещания направить расследование по ложному следу. Что путем давления на любовника племянника директора удалось получить компрометирующую информацию, которая заставила будущего покойника сотрудничать с правительством и собирать доказательства незаконной деятельности одного из членов парламента. И когда они были так близки к цели, в дело вмешался Джек Ватсон, после чего все пошло кувырком. И именно за это его сняли с должности.

— Ничего себе, — шумно выдохнув, сказал Джон, когда Шерлок завершил свой рассказ.

— Да, так вышло. Ввязался в новое дело благодаря тебе.

— Точнее, из-за меня, — немного поник Джон, вспоминая, что после смерти своего парня Шерлок не занимался расследованиями. До встречи с ним.

— Да брось, — улыбнулся Шерлок и обнял его. — Я сам не смог удержаться. Я же мог остановиться, когда тебя передумали исключать. Но этого не сделал. Однако после завершения этого дела — я надеюсь, успешного — я не собираюсь это продолжать.

— Тебя из-за всего этого избили?

— Да, это было предупреждение. Но мне было важно вывести из себя Мюррея, чтобы он начал совершать ошибки. Поэтому статья против него не была случайной.

— Да, я помню, как мы вместе работали над… «стратегией».

— Да, в тот самый вечер…

— Наш первый вечер.

Шерлок притянул его голову к себе, чтобы поцеловать, а Джон, отставив бокал на столик, в это время оказался у него на коленях, углубляя поцелуй. 

— Ладно, и есть зацепки? — вдруг спросил Джон, уставившись на него с азартным интересом в глазах.

— Джон, — Шерлок помолчал. — Ты же не думаешь, что я хотел тебя как-то использовать?

— Да что за бред? — Ватсон закатил глаза. — Конечно, нет. Да и как бы у тебя это вышло, если я сам толком ничего не знал? Ты меня даже об этом не расспрашивал. Просто не понимаю, почему нельзя было рассказать мне все сразу.

— Все было слишком запутанно, строилось на наших с братом предположениях, мы собирали факты по крупицам и только в конце лета начали распутывать весь этот клубок, когда внезапно узнали о смерти Томаса Рида, поставившей нас в тупик. Ну и мне не хотелось втягивать тебя в это, давать лишний повод для беспокойства. Ты должен думать об учебе.

— Поздно, — хитро улыбнулся Джон. — Сейчас я хочу думать обо всем, что ты рассказал.

Шерлок рассмеялся, сдаваясь под этим настойчивым взглядом.

— Раз ты настаиваешь. Ешь торт.

— Точно.

Они вновь сели рядом, Джон взял блюдце с куском тирамису, и Шерлок открыл присланные Лестрейдом файлы.

— В том, что я уже успел просмотреть, мне не удалось увидеть ничего, за что мы могли бы зацепиться. Однако меня смущает его поход в кафе. Это как раз видео, которое я не успел отсмотреть, поскольку собирался к Стиву. Предыдущее было сделано с наружной камеры видеонаблюдения и как раз оборвалось на том, как он вошел внутрь.

— Давай вместе посмотрим.

Шерлок запустил файл, и пока Джон наблюдал за тем, как некий мужчина вошел в кафе, сел за столик, взглянув на часы, и делал заказ официантке, Холмс продолжал вводить его в курс дела.

— Все это время я пытался искать другие доказательства преступной деятельности Райдера и его причастности к смерти Рида, но пока известно лишь то, что убрать его мог только кто-то из его людей, поскольку его отравили опасным токсином, доступ к которому получить очень непросто. Он был отравлен до ареста, и вскрытие подтвердило, что он не принимал пищу до этого момента. Местонахождение папки, которую собирал Рид сначала для себя, а потом и для нас, по-прежнему не известно. 

— Угу. Шерлок, смотри, вон тот парень у барной стойки, — сказал Джон, указывая на высокого красивого накаченного молодого человека с длинными светлыми волосами.

— А что с ним? — Холмс увеличил изображение. — Хм.

— Он не сводит глаз с Рида.

— Точнее, пытается привлечь его внимание. И успешно, ты посмотри.

Они переглядывались так на протяжении десяти минут, за это время официантка принесла чай и пирожное, пока к Риду не подсел другой вошедший в заведение мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид. Он напомнил Джону гангстера из американских фильмов. Может, дело было в шляпе, может, в черном костюме, но впечатление тот производил весьма отталкивающее.

— Вот оно.

— Что именно? Тебе он тоже кажется подозрительным?

— Наша с братом теория сводится к тому, что Рида могли убрать, когда тот занервничал и попытался купить новые документы. Я думаю, этот человек — тот, кто должен был ему с этим помочь.

Некоторое время Рид переговаривался с присоединившемся к нему собеседником, и понять предмет их разговора не представлялось возможным, если только не владеть навыком чтения по губам.

— Я отчетливо вижу, как он произносит слово «паспорт», — протянул Шерлок. — К сожалению, более подробно о сути их беседы сказать смогут только специалисты.

— Смотри!

Они почти вплотную приникли к экрану ноутбука. На записи блондин встал со своего места у стойки и направился в сторону сидящего Рида. Последний отвлекся от беседы, вновь встречаясь с томным взглядом неизвестного красавчика, а тот, проходя мимо, положил ладонь ему на правое плечо. В тот момент, когда Рид интуитивно повернул в его сторону голову, его собеседник, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, что-то подсыпал (подлил?) в его чай, спрятав обертку в карман до того, как тот вновь повернулся к нему.

— Бинго! — почти вскрикнул Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги. — Глазам своим не верю, три месяца полного простоя, и тут это видео — просто подарок! 

Умом Джон понимал, что так радоваться смертельному отравлению человека — не совсем правильно, но сейчас он мог наблюдать Шерлока в родной стихии, и этот азарт в его зеленых глазах не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, каким он его видел на переговорах по делам “SH PR Consulting”. Джон любовался им, гордился и бесконечно любил, также не скрывая радости от обнаруженной ими обоими улике.

— Поздравляю! — рассмеялся он, чем заслужил смачный горячий поцелуй.

— Ты молодец, прекрасно учишься анализировать детали. Ты приметил этого блондина до того, как мы поняли, с чем имеем дело.

— Кажется, в фильмах это называют преступным сговором, — хохотнул Джон.

— Именно так, Джон. Ты умница. Я звоню инспектору, — Шерлок достал мобильный телефон и набрал номер Лестрейда.

— Не поздно?

— Ничего, поспит, когда все это закончится. Алло, Лестрейд? Мне плевать, сколько времени. Третий видеофайл из твоего вчерашнего письма. Кафе, Рид и двое мужчин, одного из которых он точно не знал. Посмотри и сам все поймешь. Пробивай обоих по всем базам. И отдай запись специалистам по чтению по губам. Нам нужно точно знать, о чем Рид говорил с собеседником. Неспокойной ночи, инспектор.

Джон в это время давился от беззвучного смеха, отставив пустое блюдце на стол и запив торт шампанским.

— Бедный инспектор, — расхохотался он в голос, как только Шерлок сбросил вызов.

— И как не стыдно, — присоединился к нему Шерлок, вновь падая рядом с ним на диван. Они досмотрели запись вплоть до ухода подозрительного человека, а вслед за ним и Рида, после чего Холмс нажал на паузу. — Ладно, а зачем ты вообще включал компьютер?

— Думал, что посмотрим что-то из того, о чем говорили. «Шестое чувство» или «Игры разума», а может и «Гарри Поттера» или «Женщину в черном». Хотел полистать список фильмов. 

— Хорошо, что ты не предложил «Секс в большом городе».

Джон вновь прыснул.

— Мы сейчас посмотрели кино гораздо интереснее.

— С этим не поспоришь. Вот это и есть та реальность, на основе которой режиссеры пишут сценарии будущих детективных блокбастеров. Поэтому не удивляйся, что за тобой наблюдают люди Майкрофта. Просто ради спокойствия. Моего.

— Да, я уже догадался. Шерлок, — Джон вновь перебрался к нему на колени, заглядывая в его глаза и развязывая его галстук, и тихо проворковал: — Кажется, я за что-то должен был ответить этой ночью. Ты не помнишь, за что?

— Припоминаю, — он притянул его к себе за его галстук и стал целовать, попутно стягивая с него пиджак, а затем — неспешно расстегивая рубашку. Так, за нежными и полуленивыми ласками, избавившись от большей части одежды, они перебрались в спальню.

— Да, здесь удобнее, — прикусывая губы, почти простонал Джон, когда Шерлок перевернул его на живот и принялся целовать шею, постепенно спускаясь поцелуями по спине. Он впитывал в себя каждое касание, каждой клеткой кожи наслаждаясь ласками своего мужчины и сходя с ума от счастья, что их пути пересеклись, а чувства оказались взаимными. 

Из романтических грез его вырвал неожиданный шлепок.

— Ай!

— Будешь отвлекаться — я тебя укушу.

— За что?

— За задницу.

Джон не совладал с желанием расхохотаться, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, после чего перевернулся, потянул Шерлока на себя и, когда тот оказался в лежачем положении, перевернул его на спину, чтобы оказаться сверху.

— Незачем угрожать мне, — Джон склонился к желанным губам, медленно двигаясь так, чтобы его член задевал член Шерлока, наслаждаясь его томными вздохами и тем, как нежные руки ласкали его тело.

***

Джек ночью не сомкнул бы глаз, даже если бы сегодня не работал. И дело было не только в отсутствии сына дома. В последнее время он исправно предупреждал, если ему приходилось задерживаться на учебе, работе или в гостях, но чаще всего приходил вовремя. Этот вечер он провел на светском мероприятии, после чего отправился ночевать к своей девушке. Вел себя нормально, они даже больше не ссорились. Дело было в другом.

Он перебирал бумаги, старался следить за правильностью выполнения поставленной задачи, но мысли его были далеки от рабочих. Тот аноним, который в августе прислал ему такое странное сообщение с голосом Джона, не остановился на своем. 

Почти каждый час Джек прокручивал первое сообщение, а потом еще два, которые получил в октябре и ноябре. Во втором Джон все тем же злым голосом кричал: _«Не смей никогда больше целовать меня! Ты мне противна!»_ , а на третьем — _«Ты меня не привлекаешь! Когда ты уже это поймешь?!»_. 

Джек просто не знал, что обо всем этом думать, о чем он, по мнению сына, не должен знать, и кто так ему противен и почему? По какой-то неведомой даже для него причине, он не рассказывал об этих сообщениях Джону. Возможно, потому что за лето устал от ссор и решил подождать, что еще ему пришлют, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, понять, чего от него добиваются, а уже потом обстоятельно разговаривать об этом с сыном. Но беспокойство его не покидало, он ходил мрачным и сам это понимал. 

Восстановиться в прежней должности он не надеялся: хорошо, если позволят хотя бы остаться в архиве, хоть он и не привык к сидячей и, по его убеждению, бессмысленной работе. 

Радовало только то обстоятельство, что с началом учебы в колледже у Джона практически не осталось времени на работу, а, следовательно, и на общение с этим Шерлоком Холмсом.

***

Утро наступило неожиданно скоро. Джон еще сквозь сон почувствовал поцелуи нежных губ, и с улыбкой распахнул глаза, чтобы встретиться с сонным зеленым взглядом.

— Доброе утро, — почти неразборчиво сказал Шерлок, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Доброе, — Джон потянулся. — Будильник?

— Да. Только что отключил. Странно, что мы вообще не забыли завести его.

— Точно, — Джон обнял его, прижимая к себе. 

— Тебе обязательно идти на учебу? — ворчливо протянул он.

— Да, Шерлок. И ты это знаешь, — Джон поцеловал его в кончик носа.

— Я уже говорил, что ненавижу образование?

— Кажется, упоминал, — усмехнулся Джон. — Честное слово, никогда не перестану удивляться, как человек, который ненавидел учиться, знает все на свете.

— Я уже говорил, что большую часть знаний можно получить эмпирическим путем.

— И что сейчас тебе подсказывает твоя дедукция?

— Что ты тоже с радостью бы остался дома. Со мной.

— Дома…

— Дома. Давай прогуляем?

Джон застонал, крепче обнимая любовника.

— Это бесконечно заманчивое предложение, но я не могу. Придется теперь ждать следующего случая улизнуть от отца.

Шерлок не ответил и вновь утянул его в уже не совсем утренний поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие светлые пряди.

— Ммм, мне давно пора к парикмахеру.

— Даже не думай об этом, — категорично заявил Холмс.

— Почему?

— Я сказал нет, — он сгреб несколько прядей и оттянул голову Джона так, чтобы оставить на его шее горячий поцелуй.

— А ты умеешь быть убедительным, — выдохнул Ватсон, прикусывая губы.

— Были сомнения?

— Никогда, — и отвечая на очередной поцелуй, Джон так же зарылся в черные кудри. — Выдвигаю встречное аналогичное требование.

— Согласен.

— Тоже обожаю твои кудри.

— Только их?

— Нет, еще меня с ума сводят твои губы.

После таких пробуждений отправляться на работу и учебу обоим было в разы легче и приятнее. Хотя, по мнению Джона, приятнее было бы действительно провести весь день в этой квартире, в окружении воздушных шаров и восхитительных роз, которые Шерлок пообещал переслать ему домой с открыткой фирмы якобы от всего коллектива.

***

**26 декабря 2014 года**

Дни превратились в удушающую рутину. Если бы не сменяющиеся цифры на календаре, Джек Ватсон бы решил, что попал в день сурка. Руководство молчало, словно о нем и вовсе забыли в этой архивной комнатушке. Все, что ему удалось узнать, это то, что Майкрофт Холмс — родной брат Шерлока Холмса, так что он был прав, не поверив в простое совпадение фамилий. Он навел кое-какие справки по старым связям и выяснил, что Холмс несколько лет назад консультировал сам Скотланд-Ярд по криминальным делам, и его настораживало его появление поблизости от его сына. С другой стороны, Джон почти ничего не знал о его рабочих делах и расследованиях, поэтому не мог рассказать Холмсу ничего важного. Что-то не сходилось, и Джека бесило, что он уже полгода не мог в этом разобраться. 

Кроме того, его коллекция компрометирующих сына аудиозаписей две недели назад пополнила еще одна, в которой он кричит: «Не смей так его называть!». Кого «его»? О ком и о чем речь? Эти сообщения выводили его из себя, но он сдерживался и не заговаривал о них с Джоном. Кто же этот аноним? С кем говорит на этой записи его сын и почему говорит именно это? Неужели он действительно лжет ему? Что если эта девчонка, Мэри, была права?

С другой стороны, утешал себя Ватсон-старший, поведение сына все последнее время было почти таким же, как раньше, и поводы для ссор сами по себе исчезли: никаких срывов, скандалов, крушения вещей в своей комнате, грубости, исчезновений. Просто идеальный подросток, если не помнить, что он творил летом. Впрочем, все были юными и совершали ошибки, разве не так? Очевидно, сын остепенился и занимается делом.

Рождество прошло спокойно, даже лучше, чем ожидал Джек. Его огорчило отсутствие Синтии, но Джон сказал, что она заболела, и было бы невежливо и нетактично заставлять ее в таком состоянии идти в гости. Разумеется, Джек согласился с этим. 

Правда, обещанная в прошлом году неделя рождественских каникул канула в лету после того, как его сослали в архив, а прежний график его выходных был упразднен. Но он был рад и тому, что 25 декабря был праздничным, и он провел его с сыном дома. Вся страна отдыхала и 26 числа, однако ему велено было выйти на работу, поскольку требовалось разобраться с уликами по делу за 1999 год. Кроме того, он был дежурным в этот день, и случись что — должен был ехать разбираться с мелкими преступлениями. 

Было уже около пяти часов вечера, и на улице, должно быть, совсем стемнело. Впрочем, об этом Джек мог лишь догадываться, поскольку в его архивной комнате окна были не предусмотрены по понятным соображениям. До конца дежурства оставалось еще несколько часов, и он поднялся, чтобы немного размять затекшие от постоянного сидения ноги, когда раздался сигнал принятого сообщения. Он уже хотел проверить его, как зазвонил рабочий телефон, и ему пришлось отвлечься. Решая бюрократические вопросы с секретарем, он мечтал лишь поскорее вернуться домой, выспаться и завтра провести дома законный выходной.

***

— Шерлок, это был волшебный, незабываемый день!

— Как и подобает такому празднику, хоть я и не отношу себя к религиозным людям.

Джону стоило огромного труда вытерпеть, пока отец уедет на работу в десять утра, прежде чем броситься собираться на встречу с Шерлоком. Он проклинал холод и гололед, желая, как почти всю осень, пока позволяла погода, мчаться на своем любимом велосипеде в направлении Бейкер-стрит или Южного Кенсингтона. Частотой таких увлекательных поездок он похвастаться не мог из-за учебы, но когда это ему удавалось, он был безмерно счастлив. Хоть больше он не ездил на велосипеде в наушниках, все равно это было великолепно. А теперь нужно было смириться с приходом зимы и отложить мечты о скорости и ветре до наступления весеннего тепла. Впрочем, это легко можно было пережить, ведь у него был Шерлок, чей взгляд был способен согреть даже в такие заморозки, как те, что пришли в Лондон на Рождество.

Праздник он провел с отцом, давно смирившись с тем, что в канун Рождества и на следующий день он никуда не сможет выйти, и только переписка с Шерлоком и обещанная им компенсация помогли ему довольно легко провести время за совместным просмотром старых английских комедий. Они вместе приготовили цыпленка, наделали салатов и сварили глинтвейн. Разумеется, безалкогольный. Джон давно толком не общался с отцом, потому что находил очень утомительным постоянно фильтровать свои слова, боясь выдать тайну, зарывался с головой в учебники, только чтобы как можно меньше контактировать с некогда самым близким его человеком и другом.

Но сейчас говорить с ним было довольно легко. Он рассказал отцу о колледже, о том, как люди там отличаются от тех, с кем он учился в школе, что ни с кем у него там не возникло трудностей в общении, хоть он и не успел пока завести близких друзей. Однако в самом начале все были заняты учебой, и если находились желающие полодырничать, Джон никак не хотел составить им компанию, потому что знал, зачем пришел в колледж — учиться. К тому же, мысленно добавил Ватсон, он бы ни за что не променял возможность увидеться с Шерлоком на посиделки в кафе. 

Наутро после Рождества они с папой обменялись подарками, и Джон был рад, что сумел угодить отцу, презентовав тому кожаный ремень. Сам он получил модные наушники, которым тоже обрадовался. В них он чувствовал себя диджеем на радиостанции и даже шутил о том, что решил сменить профессию. Отец был весел, хоть в его взгляде вновь и вновь мелькала подозрительность. Джон не знал, что думать об этом, и счел за благо делать вид, что не замечает ничего. И если сам он был словоохотлив, то отец говорил мало, больше слушая, улыбаясь, посмеиваясь над шутками или фильмами. Вечером они все-таки выбрались на хоккей, от души покричав на стадионе, а после возвращения домой почти сразу разошлись по своим комнатам: Джеку нужно было выспаться перед дежурством. Джон же был рад наконец-то остаться наедине с собой, чтобы до глубокой ночи обмениваться сообщениями с тем, с кем он по-настоящему хотел провести этот праздник.

И вот сейчас они с Шерлоком вернулись из кинотеатра, куда впервые смогли выбраться с момента знакомства. Они смотрели «Хоббита», снятого по мотивам романа Джона Толкиена, и оба остались в полном восторге. Они жевали попкорн, запивали это добро Колой, держались за руки в темном зале и были счастливы.

Во время непродолжительной прогулки по вечернему Лондону Джон уговорил Шерлока в следующий раз обязательно прокатиться на колесе обозрения, откуда открывался вид на весь город. Холмс торжественно пообещал, что доставит ему это удовольствие на Новый год, а потом пригласил в ресторан. Ужин был безупречен, а приятную беседу сопровождала красивая игра пианиста за роялем. 

Они действительно провели восхитительный вечер, и вот Шерлок привез его к себе. Едва переступив порог, Джон вновь увидел огромный букет роз рядом с елкой, под которой лежала небольшая коробка.

— Ты меня так разбалуешь! — рассмеялся Джон, прежде чем отблагодарить Шерлока нежным поцелуем.

— Нет, я слежу за этим, — заверил его Шерлок, сжимая в объятьях. — С Рождеством!

— Спасибо, и тебя — еще раз! Что это?

— Открой и узнаешь.

— Вау! — Джон выпустил его из объятий, раскрыл упаковку и обнаружил там новенькие Apple Watch. — Потрясающе! Спасибо!

— Носи на здоровье, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Твой подарок мне тоже очень понравился. Я даже придумал, куда повешу эту рамку, — Шерлок указал на стену в гостиной. — Ты более творчески подошел к выбору подарка, чем я. Мне бы даже не пришло в голову распечатать наши фотографии из поездки, а ты не просто сделал это, но еще и оформил все в такой креативной манере, — Шерлок взял в руки раму, поперек которой были натянуты веревки, а к ним на прищепках крепились их снимки, сделанные на мысе Капо Теста. — Неплохая идея для промо-кампании турагентства. 

— Я старался. И безумно рад, что тебе нравится. А идею — дарю!

— Она довольно романтичная, и подойдет для рекламы путешествий для двоих.

— Ты вообще подозреваешь, насколько _ты сам_ на самом деле романтичен? — с любовью глядя ему в глаза, поинтересовался Джон.

— Пусть это будет наша тайна, — заговорщически улыбнулся Холмс и подмигнул ему.

— Нет, правда. В нашу первую встречу ты, конечно, безумно мне понравился, но я бы тогда ни за что не мог предположить, что ты бываешь… таким. Я очень, очень приятно удивлен, — Джон вновь дотянулся до любимых губ, чтобы запечатлеть на них сладкий поцелуй. — В твоем-то возрасте! — вдруг расхохотался Джон.

— Кажется, ты был прав, когда говорил, что я тебя балую, — Шерлок состроил серьезную физиономию. — Хамите старшим, юноша, — и Джон не понял, как теплые объятья превратились в нападение со щекоткой. 

— Аха-ха, хватит, пожалуйста! — взмолился он, и Холмс сжалился над ним. Почти.

— Ну что ж, Джон Ватсон, — Шерлок подхватил его и понес в спальню, наслаждаясь заливистым смехом. — Пожалуй, нужно кое-что прояснить.

— Эй! — хохотнул он, когда Шерлок плюхнулся вместе с ним на кровать, оказываясь сверху.

— Джон, я на самом деле не настолько романтик, насколько тебе это видится. Но я делаю все не только ради себя, но и ради тебя. Не хочу сказать, что мне что-то из этого не нравится или я в этом не нуждаюсь, но я не откажусь от своих чувств в любом случае, будет между нами романтика или нет. В то же время я вижу, что ты не такой как я, тебе все это нужно гораздо больше, и я счастлив радовать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался нашими отношениями в полной мере, в силу твоего возраста, яркости эмоций и первых чувств, как это и должно быть.

— Идеальный парень, — тепло улыбнулся Джон, зарываясь в его волосы. — _Мой_ идеальный парень.

Джон удивлялся сам себе. Целовать его было так естественно и правильно, что он не переставал поражаться, как мог столько лет не понимать этого о себе. И как мог бороться с собой, когда все-таки понял, рискуя упустить свое счастье.

Шерлок был ласков и нежен, сводя с ума своими поцелуями, пока избавлял его от одежды, пока осторожно растягивал, пока двигался в нем, медленно, мучительно, страстно и нежно подталкивая к краю, вызывая судорожные вздохи и неконтролируемые стоны.

После каждого такого свидания все сложнее становилось возвращаться домой, к отцу, в тот мир, где необходимо прятаться, чтобы тебя не ненавидели.   
Вот и спустя полтора часа, около одиннадцати, когда они закончили обниматься, лежа на развороченной постели, а потом побывали в душе, Шерлок вез Джона домой. Тот держал в руках букет цветов, а коробка с подарком была запрятана в недра рюкзака.

— Сегодня был просто фантастический день. Жаль, что на Новый год отец не работает, — вздохнул Джон.

— Мы обязательно отпразднуем его, как только ты сможешь вырваться, — пообещал Шерлок, взъерошив его волосы. — Экзамены начнутся только в конце января?

— Да, но подготовка сожрет все мое свободное время. Объем материала превзошел все мои ожидания. Хорошо, что два экзамена удалось сдать автоматом. И еще я надеюсь на аналогичный исход по итогам лабораторной работы по химии.

— Ты молодец, не сомневаюсь в тебе ни секунды, — Шерлок склонился к нему и быстро и легко коснулся его губ своими. — И не только в учебе. Еще раз спасибо, что спас ситуацию с Элинор Брикс.

— Да ладно, это было даже весело, — хохотнул Джон. — Никогда раньше не доводилось общаться с моделями. Они всегда такие нервные?

— По большей части да.

— Она не ожидала, что я начну мило улыбаться на ее крики и предложу выпить диетической колы, — прыснул Джон, вспомнив, как бросился улаживать проблему с этой девушкой, пока Шерлок занимался организационными моментами. — Зато после этого она как-то сразу успокоилась, попросила еще раз показать ей снимки нарядов, в которых она будет, а потом беседовала с фотографом, объясняя ему, как нужно ее снимать. И столько шуму из-за сломанного ногтя! Хорошо, что Кейт еще и универсальный стилист, она ей нарастила новый за десять минут.

— Если бы это заняло на полчаса больше, мы бы с позором потеряли этот заказ.

— Да, я помню, что на съемки пожелала явиться сама Вивьен Вествуд!

Какие-то минуты ехали в уютной тишине, которую нарушало тихое звучание музыки на радио. Джон прокручивал в голове эти четыре месяца, промелькнувшие как один день, и поверить не мог, что они с Шерлоком уже полгода были вместе. Казалось, еще только вчера он врезался в его машину, танцевал с ним на выпускном, провел у него первую ночь. Столько всего произошло за это время: и хорошего, и не очень. Но несмотря ни на что он был счастлив. И немного жалел, что совершеннолетие в Британии наступает не с семнадцати лет.

— Я бы хотел еще побыть с тобой. Но отец сказал, что будет к полуночи, — Джон поудобнее перехватил довольно объемный букет цветов, уже мысленно придумывая очередную отговорку про то, что купил их «в подарок», если отцу вздумается спрашивать.

— Джон, не всегда будет так, как сейчас, ты помнишь?

— Помню, только…

Его прервал звонок на телефон Шерлока. Досадливо поджав губы, тот сбросил вызов, увидев высветившееся имя брата, но тот был настойчив.

— Да? — пришлось все-таки ответить.

— Брат мой, скажи на милость, ты собираешься заниматься делом или нет?

— Я занят.

— Ты вчера сообщил, что нашел зацепки, прошли сутки, а я до сих пор не получил от тебя ни весточки.

— Я сказал, что я занят, — Холмс сбросил вызов.

— Что такое? — нахмурился Джон.

— Это по поводу того дела, но я совершенно не хочу сейчас об этом говорить, — улыбнулся ему Шерлок. — Тем более что мы почти на месте.

— Да, увы.

Шерлок остановил машину напротив дома.

— Давай я помогу тебе выбраться, боюсь, один ты сейчас не справишься.

— О, спасибо большое, — полусаркастично, полушутя хохотнул Джон.

Шерлок вышел из машины, обошел ее и, открыв дверь напротив Джона, взял его цветы.

— Вот, теперь можешь вылезать.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Джон не мог перестать улыбаться, отстегивая ремень безопасности. Даже несмотря на необходимость этого возвращения его грудь переполняло счастье. Он окунулся в него с головой, и, честно говоря, не желал всплывать на поверхность.

Когда он вышел, и Шерлок передавал ему розы, Джон, забирая их, накрыл его руки своими, не в силах отвести от него глаз, потемневших в тусклом свете фонарей. 

Шерлок тоже едва справлялся с желанием поцеловать его, но благоразумие все же взяло верх. Пока шли к тротуару, он застегнул до конца молнию на куртке Джона, сетуя на морозный ветер, а когда Джон кивнул на его распахнутое пальто, лишь отмахнулся.

— Я всегда так хожу!

— Да, я успел заметить, что ты себя совсем не бережешь, — проворчал Джон, откровенно любуясь видом Шерлока.

— Зато берегу тебя, поэтому хватит мерзнуть. Хотя, постой. Пока ты не ушел, я хочу пополнить коллекцию снимков для нашей рамки, — он вытащил из кармана смартфон и сделал фотографию закатившего глаза, но улыбающегося Джона, а потом повернул камеру и снял их обоих. 

Прижавшись к нему и глядя на их изображение на экране, Джон от души вдыхал обожаемый им аромат парфюма Шерлока и безмятежно улыбался. Он в буквальном смысле задыхался от своих чувств, ощущая полное бессилие справиться с ними.

Заблокировав экран, Шерлок вновь взглянул на него и притворно-негодующе вздохнул.

— Джон, прекрати так смотреть на меня, а то я засуну тебя обратно в машину и увезу отсюда, — проворчал Холмс.

— О, Боже, — выдохнул Джон, склоняя голову Шерлока к себе и горячо целуя желанные губы. — Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок поднял на него обескураженный взгляд, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Конечно, они вели себя друг с другом именно так, но вновь Джон оказался решительнее него. Любимый, невозможно желанный и смелый Джон Ватсон.

— Джон…

— Отойди от моего сына, ублюдок! — голос внезапно раздался из тишины вместе со щелчком затвора пистолета.

***


	22. Глава 22

***

_**Двумя часами ранее** _

Джек Ватсон подобрал упавший на пол телефон, не обратив внимания на треснувший экран. 

Этого просто не могло быть. Просто не могло. 

_«Я люблю Шерлока. Люблю и не могу ничего с этим сделать»_.

Просто невозможно. Но это аудиосообщение доказывало обратное.

Не помня себя, он бросился к выходу, на улицу, где поймал первое проезжавшее мимо такси, позабыв о том, что до конца смены оставалось еще два часа. Позабыв о своей работе и обязанностях, никого не предупредив об уходе, ни о чем не думая, кроме как о том, что немедленно должен покончить со всем этим кошмаром.

Его сын, которого он растил, воспитывал, вкладывал душу и прививал правильные воззрения, не знает, что делать с тем, что его совратил этот подонок? Вынудил лгать ему, вероятно, запугал или запудрил мозги. Да какие мозги, откуда им взяться в семнадцать лет? Что вообще он может понимать в этом возрасте? Тем более, в таких серьезных вещах! 

Видит бог, он не хотел в это верить, гнал эти гнусные мысли подальше, так радовался, что Джон взялся за ум и стал встречаться с красивой девушкой! А оказалось, что он слишком доверял ему, настолько сильно, чтобы не заметить чудовищной лжи.   
Сын не может ничего со всем этим сделать? Он поможет ему.

Войдя в дом, встретивший его темнотой и тишиной, Джек предсказуемо не застал там Джона. Он прошел прямо к нему в комнату, зажег свет. Видно, что сын куда-то очень спешил, потому что на кровати лежали две футболки, на стуле висели джинсы, был приоткрыт шкаф.

Вокруг был беспорядок, который Джону был не свойственен, только если он не крушил комнату от переполняющих эмоций. Вероятно, очень торопился удрать на свидание.  
Боже, как же он был слеп! Позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, в то время как Джон нагло лгал ему все эти полгода! Его бедный мальчик совсем запутался, и его оказалось так просто сбить с пути! Каким подлецом нужно было быть, чтобы воспользоваться его нестабильной в этом возрасте психикой? Ну, ничего. Он покончит с этим, и Холмсу придется ответить за все, что он сделал.

Толком не понимая зачем, Джек сел за стол и включил компьютер. Возможно, чтобы не сойти с ума в ожидании сына. Может, хотел найти опровержение или очередное доказательство его обмана. Он бездумно щелкал по папкам, но не увидел там ничего подозрительного: материалы для занятий, вопросы к экзамену. Школьные фотографии. Может, удастся заглянуть в его почту? Джек запустил браузер и открыл историю посещений, намереваясь найти ссылку на почту, и ужаснулся. Его глазам открылся целый список материалов о психологических проблемах геев и лесбиянок — подумать только, у этих извращенцев еще и «проблемы»! Хотя, здесь он был согласен: здоровый человек не может стать геем, это противоестественно! И все это датировано началом лета! Он открыл несколько ссылок наугад, но не смог толком вчитаться в написанное. Какой же он идиот! В голове не желало укладываться то, что его сын оказался ущербным. 

Джек встал и подошел к приоткрытому шкафу. Стал бездумно перебирать вещи, пока, утратив контроль над собой, вдруг не принялся выгребать все на пол без разбора. Когда на полках почти не осталось вещей, на груду одежды выпал блокнот.

Джек подобрал его и начал перелистывать. Между страниц был вложен какой-то цветок, а также фотография. Почти не дыша, он отошел от шкафа, не выпуская снимок из рук, и тяжело опустился на кровать. Так заманчиво было не поверить своим глазам, объяснить все свалившееся на него недоразумением и происками врагов, аудиозапись — монтажом, притвориться, что все хорошо, что ничего не изменилось. Но как он мог? Ведь на фотографии на фоне моря его единственный сын, его дорогой любимый мальчик обнимал другого мужчину, прижавшись к нему и широко улыбаясь.

 _Командировка_. Джек зажмурился и с силой потер лоб и глаза. Уже тогда все это было в разгаре! А он как идиот своей рукой подписал разрешение на выезд Джона за границу! Лично, можно сказать, отдал сына в лапы этого извращенца! Уму непостижимо!  
Что и в какой момент он упустил? Как это могло случиться?  
И ведь сколько было намеков и предпосылок! Его пыталась предупредить даже эта девчонка Мэри! А то письмо? А надпись на двери? И он поверил, что это просто месть недругов за то, что его сын не из богачей?

Но он ничего не желал замечать. А эти восторги, с которыми Джон рассказывал о своей работе и своем шефе? Как категорично отреагировал он на предложение подыскать другое место! А то, как сын рвался к нему в больницу? Джек не заметил, как смял снимок, который держал в руке. Если бы так же просто можно было избавиться от катастрофических последствий, которые этот человек причинил его семье!

Мерзость, мерзость, какая же все это мерзость! Джек принялся рвать небольшой снимок на множество мелких кусочков, проклиная свой переезд в этот город. Цветок постигла та же участь, что и фотографию: небольшое пространство перед кроватью было усыпано оторванными пожелтевшими лепестками, на удивление заметными на светлом ковролине. 

Еще примерно час он просидел, бездумно глядя в пространство, после чего решил выйти проветриться и заодно встретить Джона.

***

— Отойди от моего сына, ублюдок!

Джон резко отпрянул от Шерлока и обернулся, широко распахнув глаза.

— Папа?!

Джек Ватсон был в ярости. Шерлок видел это по его глазам, а также по подрагивающей руке, в которой был зажат пистолет.

— Мистер Ватсон…

— Заткнись и _убирайся_ отсюда!

С Джона будто спало оцепенение.

— Папа, ты что делаешь?! Убери пистолет немедленно! 

— А ты — сейчас же домой! — бросил Джек сыну и подошел ближе, наставляя оружие прямо на Шерлока. — Живо!

— Даже не подумаю, — Джон встал между отцом и Шерлоком.

— Мистер Ватсон, давайте поговорим спокойно, — постарался Шерлок воззвать к его рассудку, но безуспешно.

— Будешь прятаться за спиной моего сына? — сказал Ватсон-старший, после небольшого колебания все же ставя оружие на предохранитель и убирая в кобуру. — Проваливай, пока я не вызвал коллег, и тебя не посадили за растление малолетних! 

— Никогда и ни за кем не прятался. Давайте Джон пойдет домой, а мы с вами все обсудим?

— Мне не о чем говорить с тем, кто совратил моего ребенка!

— Папа, мне семнадцать лет, и, возможно, ты не заметил, но я давно не ребенок, никто меня не совращал! И никуда я не пойду!

— С тобой я разберусь потом, и выброси эту дрянь! — Джек вырвал букет у него из рук и отбросил на клумбу.

— Чего ты добиваешься?!

— Положить конец этому безобразию! Я эту дурь живо из твоей головы выбью! — он потянул Джона на себя, но тот вырвался.

— Не трогай меня!

— Мистер Ватсон, не делайте глупостей, которых никогда не сможете себе простить!

— Твоего мнения я не спрашивал, я сам разберусь, что мне делать со своим сыном, поганый извращенец.

— Не смей так его называть!

— Джон, успокойся, пожалуйста, — Шерлок дотронулся до его плеча.

— Не прикасайся к моему сыну, — Джек резко выбросил вперед кулак, метким ударом попав в челюсть Шерлоку.

— Папа, ты совсем спятил?! — Джон оттолкнул его и повернулся к Шерлоку, который коснулся пальцами разбитой в кровь губы. — Как ты?

— Все нормально, Джон. 

— Что, думаешь, у тебя куча денег, дорогущая машина, ты накупил ему кучу дорогих подарков, и тебе все позволено?! Забудь о существовании Джона! — не унимался Джек.

Джон обернулся к отцу.

— Не смей. Просто _не смей_.

Джек крепко схватил сына за руку и оттащил к себе.

Терпение Шерлока тоже было на исходе. 

— Джек, да в чем Джон виноват перед вами? В том, что он нормальный человек и имеет право жить собственной жизнью, а не по написанному вами сценарию?! И если вы думаете, что Джону есть дело до моей, как вы выразились, «кучи денег», то вы совсем не знаете собственного сына, заботой о котором прикрываете свои предрассудки.

— В последний раз повторяю — убирайся, пока я не прикончил тебя прямо на месте! И запомни: я этого так не оставлю! — обратился он к Холмсу в тот момент, когда телефон Шерлока, который тот продолжал держать в руке, пискнул принятым сообщением.

— Шерлок! — Джон пытался вырваться, но Джек крепко сжимал его руки.

— Джон, все хорошо, — Шерлок бросил короткий взгляд на экран смартфона, вновь касаясь ссадины на губе, после чего направился к машине.

— Шерлок! — Джон не верил своим глазам.

— Все в порядке, Джон, — Холмс с теплотой и сожалением смотрел в любимые глаза, садясь за руль и заводя мотор. 

Джон в немом ужасе наблюдал за тем, как черная Ламборгини тронулась с места и быстро скрылась из поля зрения.

— Все, теперь этот кошмар позади, пойдем, — на удивление спокойным тоном сказал Джек.

— Ты издеваешься?! — проорал Джон, резко выворачиваясь из его хватки.

— Ты мне потом спасибо за это скажешь.

— За что?! Ты только что разрушил мою жизнь!

— Не драматизируй. Ты просто не представляешь, что творил, и я рад, что это закончилось. Заживем теперь, как прежде, а этого проходимца ты забудешь. Никто ни о чем не узнает.

— Ты бредишь, — Джон хотел уйти, но отец снова схватил его за руку и потащил в дом.

— По-хорошему ты не понимаешь.

— Пусти меня!

Джек втолкнул сына в квартиру и запер дверь.

***

**27 декабря 2014 года, 00.07**

Шерлоку с трудом удавалось спокойно вести машину. Он ненавидел себя за свой отъезд, но это было необходимо. Он ни за что не оставил бы Джона с разъяренным отцом, если бы не полученное с засекреченного номера сообщение.

**Аноним:**  
«Вы стали слишком близки к семейству Ватсонов, мистер Холмс. Забудьте о расследовании, пока ваш любовник не осиротел»

Он не должен был уезжать, но выбора у него не было. Он понятия не имел, кто отправил ему это сообщение, но точно знал, что был единственным, кто мог перетянуть угрозу на себя, а для этого необходимо было прямо сейчас покончить с _делом_. 

Он гнал, что есть силы, нарушая правила, проскочив два светофора на красный свет, и не мог выбросить из головы взгляд Джона, его глаза на побледневшем лице, то, как он смотрел на него, когда ему пришлось сесть в машину и уехать. Простит ли он ему то, что со стороны выглядело «бегством»?

Он не мог поступить иначе. Автор послания знал о его отношениях с Джоном, а также о том, что Джек Ватсон долгое время вел расследование — в этом Холмс не сомневался. Также он не сомневался в том, что Джон никогда бы не простил ему гибель отца по его вине, так же как и он сам не смог бы простить себя. В то же время он не мог быть уверен, что с Джоном ничего не случится. Поставив под угрозу жизнь единственного человека в этом мире, за которого бы он без колебаний отдал собственную, они промахнулись, вынудив его действовать, а не отступать.   
Было ли это то, чего от него на самом деле добивались — он не знал. Но он не мог остаться, как не мог забрать Джона с собой, потому что не было никаких гарантий, что снайпер не снял бы их при попытке сесть в машину.

О том, что вновь он оказался виновником очередных проблем Джона, пока думать было под запретом, иначе он не сможет сосредоточиться на деле. Пришлось признать, что ему стоило пожертвовать празднованием Рождества, чтобы вплотную заняться наводкой Ирэн, полученной прошлой ночью. 

На отправленной ею фотографии человек, с которым Рид пытался договориться о покупке новых документов, сидел в расслабленной позе и улыбался окружавшим его девушкам, а в особенности той, что сидела у него на коленях в бюстгальтере с выигрышным пуш-ап. Снимок был сделан на рождественской вечеринке в одном из закрытых клубов города. Оказаться среди гостей было практически невозможно, но не было таких дверей, которые бы не распахивались перед Ирэн Адлер.  
Ей удалось, как она выразилась, «немного поиграть» с ним, и в результате она не только «развела» его на кругленькую сумму, но и выяснила, что так расслабляться он предпочитает в конце месяца и именно здесь. Кроме того, он предложил ей составить ему компанию и в следующий его визит, а она обмолвилась, что можно не ограничиваться только этим заведением. Таким образом, в распоряжении Шерлока оказалась визитка этого человека с именем Энтони Стоун. Он был уверен, что оно вымышленное, но все равно должен был проверить.

Стоило при помощи подруги выманить его либо до, либо вместо встречи с Джоном, тогда ему не пришлось бы оставлять его и ехать разбираться со всем этим в самый неподходящий из всех моментов. 

Шерлок резко затормозил.

Стоп. Что Мюррей сказал ему в участке о бывшем дизайнере? Какой же он идиот!

Холмс резко вывернул руль, почти доехав до Южного Кенсингтона, и направился в сторону дома Филиппа Андерсона. Как он мог вовремя не придать этому должного значения? Он же всегда знал, что это организованное братом наблюдение не гарантирует Джону безопасность! Знал, но ничего не предпринял, надеясь вот-вот распутать это дело, и сам не заметил, как прошли месяцы. Его бдительность усыпил абсолютный штиль, дело село на мель, и он совершил непростительную ошибку — расслабился. Чем и воспользовались враги, чтобы выбить почву у него из-под ног, заставить остановиться и убрать его с дороги.

Шерлок не знал, как не вышиб эту чертову дверь, пока не отреагировавший на звонок Андерсон не соизволил открыть ему. Впрочем, завидев визитера, он попытался тут же захлопнуть ее, но вряд ли существовала вещь, способная заставить Холмса отступить.

— Прочь с дороги!

— Не имеете права! Что еще вам от меня нужно?! Я регулярно выплачиваю ваш так называемый «ущерб»! — прокричал Андерсон, смиряясь с неизбежным: его бывший шеф уже вошел в квартиру.

— И выплатишь все до последнего фунта, но я здесь не за этим, — Шерлок скользнул взглядом по темному холлу, который освещался лишь благодаря включенному в спальне ночнику.

— Что тогда? Я спал, чего ради вы меня разбуд...

Шерлок схватил его за ворот пижамной рубашки:

— Немедленно говори, как ты узнал о нас с Джоном?

— Э, что?! Отпустите немедленно!

— Я знаю, что ты связался с Мюрреем, поэтому немедленно выкладывай.

— Отпустите, я сказал, — Андерсону удалось вырваться. — С какой стати мне что-то говорить после того, как вы выбросили меня на улицу как собаку?!

— Ты заслуживал худшего, и сейчас я ясно это вижу. Итак, я жду ответа.

— А то что? — издевательски ухмыльнулся он, за что поплатился.

— Еще раз, для одаренных особым «интеллектом»: как ты узнал о нас с Джоном? — Шерлок крепко сжал руку на его горле, едва не лишая его возможности дышать.

— Ай! Я общаюсь с Салли, менеджером в вашей компании и, по совместительству, подругой вашей секретарши. Очень _внимательной_ секретарши, — Андерсон закашлялся, и Холмс убрал руку и присел на корточки к сползшему по стенке бывшему дизайнеру.

— Прекрасно. А теперь поговорим о Мюррее.

— Уйдете, если расскажу?

— Это зависит от того, что именно ты мне расскажешь. Ты ведь знаешь, я легко могу устроить так, что ты вдруг исчезнешь, и искать тебя никто не будет.

— Урод, — выплюнул Андресон и поднял на него опасливый взгляд.

— Я что-то не расслышал.

— Если я скажу, мне конец!

— Он наступит быстрее, чем ты думаешь, если не ответишь. Мюррей точно общался с тобой не лично — не того полета птица. Мне нужно имя человека, которому ты сливал всю информацию.

— Эрик Милнер. По крайне мере, так он назвал себя.

— Опиши его.

— Высокий, волосы светлые, может, блондин, может, русый, я как-то не по мальчикам, — скривился Андерсон, потирая пострадавшую шею.

— Мне плевать на твои намеки. Как вы с ним встречались, где, контакты. У тебя тридцать секунд на то, чтобы удовлетворить мое любопытство, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги и взглянул на наручные часы.

— Мы виделись всего два раза, — Андерсон тоже нехотя встал, встряхнув спутанными волосами. — Оба раза он сам приходил сюда. Никаких контактных данных у меня нет.

— А до этого ты пытался устроиться в компанию Джеймса Мюррея, — в глазах Шерлока вспыхнуло понимание.

— Да, но он меня не принял. Я подумал, что всему виной ваши «рекомендации», — озлобленно огрызнулся он.

— Вопреки своему обещанию, я не делал тебе черной рекламы. Таким образом, я заключаю, что он прочел твое резюме и решил использовать тебя в качестве крысы. И к его удовольствию, с этой ролью ты справился превосходно. 

Шерлок покинул квартиру Андерсона, не прощаясь. По пути к машине он успел позвонить Лестрейду, к счастью, еще не успевшему лечь спать, и попросил пробить по всем базам личность Эрика Милнера. Сам он направлялся домой — собрать все воедино и наконец распутать этот клубок.

***

Ожидания относительно скорого разрешения дела не оправдались. Это стало понятно спустя час после того, как Шерлок принялся перебирать все имеющиеся у него документы, зацепки, малейшие крохи информации. Все, на что он мог опираться, сводилось к его с братом теориям и незаконно полученной информации, а для суда это были лишь домыслы без каких-либо существенных доказательств. 

Он созвонился с Лестрейдом, но пока тот не смог сообщить ему ничего нового об информаторе: полиция проверила телефонные звонки Рида, его записные книжки, компьютер, электронную почту — личную и рабочую, но обнаружить ничего подозрительного не смогла. Обыск в доме покойного тоже не принес ожидаемых результатов. Либо Рид был слишком умен, чтобы оставлять следы, в чем можно было усомниться после того, как он нелепо выдал себя своей суетой, либо кто-то очень постарался избавиться от всех улик. 

Зато он узнал от инспектора, что Эрик Милнер является гражданином Соединенных Штатов, приехал в Великобританию полгода назад по рабочей визе и за границу не выезжал. В присланном досье Шерлок обнаружил его фотографию и убедился в том, что это именно тот человек с видеозаписи. А, следовательно, именно он говорил с Андерсоном. В досье была указана должность секретаря Райдера, но Холмс знал, что на деле его услуги были куда шире, а оплата — более внушительной.

**27 декабря 2014 года, 01:13**

— Поверить не могу, что мой сын так опустился!

В доме Ватсонов было неспокойно как никогда прежде. Джон в расстегнутой куртке сидел в кресле в гостиной, опустив голову на руки, и не верил своим ушам, впрочем, понимая, что удивляться речам отца глупо. Он всегда знал, что именно так все и будет.

— Опустился? — с вызовом переспросил он, поднимая на него взгляд.

— А как иначе назвать это извращение? — едва сдерживая гнев, процедил Джек. — Ты, должно быть, лишился рассудка, раз считаешь иначе. Просто не верю!

— Извращение — это твое отношение ко мне и к таким людям как я! — Джон встал. — Оглянись вокруг, неадекватно ведешь себя именно ты! Да, я гей, смирись, ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать!

— С утра же отведу тебя к психиатру. Я читал, что это можно вылечить. А потом…

У Джона вырвался нервный смешок.

— Ты себя слышишь? Только послушай, что ты несешь! Ты говоришь так, как будто гомосексуальность — что-то вроде ОРВИ. Сходил к врачу — и все, ты здоров. Пойми, наконец, что с этим люди рождаются, это не происходит по моему или твоему желанию!

— Это ты, Джон, не знаешь, что ты говоришь. То, что я видел — это отвратительно, это против природы, придумано извращенцами, больными на голову!

— Серьезно, папа? А твоя злоба, ненависть, ярая тупая гомофобия не против природы?! — Джон почти перешел на крик. — Убийства, которые ты расследуешь, не против природы? Твое добровольное одиночество — это не против природы? И все из-за чего? Не смог простить маме, что она полюбила другую женщину? Для тебя значение имел только пол?! 

— Взять бы сейчас ремень и хорошенько выпороть тебя за твое поведение и суждения! — прикрикнул Ватсон-старший. — И ты еще имел наглость столько времени мне лгать! 

— Потому что очень хорошо знал, как ты отреагируешь. И ведь я не ошибся. Ты готов с лица земли меня стереть, просто потому что я не отвечаю _твоим стандартам_. Как и мама.

— И не приплетай сюда мать! Ты еще слишком мал, чтобы рассуждать о том, о чем понятия не имеешь! 

— Конечно, все идиоты, кто живет не так, как ты! Мой возраст здесь ни при чем!

— Она вообще подписала отказ от собственного сына, и ты имеешь совесть защищать ее?

— Она имела на то основания, потому что ее заставили рожать!

— Ладно, с тобой все понятно, нет смысла тебя убеждать, сам со временем поймешь, что натворил. Но этот подонок! Знай, я завтра же пойду в полицию, где напишу заявление на этого мерзавца за совращение малолетних. Ты был абсолютно нормальным ребенком, пока не познакомился с ним, и будь уверен, я его посажу так надолго, насколько это вообще возможно!

— Мне семнадцать лет, меня никто не совращал, у нас отношения по обоюдному согласию! Тебе ничего с этим не сделать! — Джон прошел мимо отца, но тот схватил его за руку.

— Куда собрался?!

— В туалет! Можно?!

Тот с недоверием выпустил его, и Джон направился в уборную, где, заперев дверь, тяжело привалился к ней и сполз на пол. Его трясло, бил озноб, руки были ледяными. Дотянувшись до крана и включив в раковине воду «для шума», он с трудом набрал на смартфоне номер Шерлока. 

«Убраться отсюда. Убраться как можно дальше»

Трубку долго не снимали, и неприятный холодок прошелся по спине Джона.

«Ну же, Шерлок! Ответь!..»

На четвертой попытке дозвониться ему улыбнулась удача.

— Да.

— Шерлок, почему так долго не отвечал? Это полный кошмар, он грозится заявить на тебя в полицию за совращение, бред какой! Не хочу больше здесь оставаться. Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста.

Повисла продолжительная непонятная пауза.

— Шерлок?

— Джон, нам лучше не видеться какое-то время. Мне надо идти.

Джон слушал раздающиеся в телефоне короткие гудки и просто не верил, что все это происходит с ним наяву. Шерлок отказался от него? Теперь? 

«Почему? Почему? Почему?», — стучало в голове.

На ватных ногах, чувствуя, что задыхается, он поднялся и, бросив телефон на стиральную машинку, принялся умываться холодной водой. Потом вытер лицо полотенцем, убрал телефон в карман и вышел из ванной.

— Я думал, ты там уснул, — проворчал отец.

Джек стоял в холле в ожидании сына, который смотрел на него сейчас таким пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Джон думал о том, что его жизнь только что сломал его родной отец, любимый папа. Папа, который вырастил его, который всегда был ему поддержкой. Папа, который всему его научил. И он же его просто уничтожил.

— Не надо так смотреть на меня. Ты мне потом спасибо скажешь.

— За что? За то, что разрушил мою жизнь?

— Не драматизируй, — махнул Джек рукой. — Вместо этого постарайся понять, что он тебя просто использовал. Ты же не знаешь ничего! Из-за него я оказался в архиве. Из-за него меня разжаловали, из-за него моя карьера покатилась ко всем чертям. И из-за него мы с тобой сейчас ссоримся. А это неправильно, сынок.

— Использовал? Он виноват в том, что ты незаконно арестовал человека? Ты сам во всем виноват, папа.

— Что? Что за вздор?

— Скажешь, это неправда?

— Откуда ты…

— Вижу, что правда, — горько усмехнулся Джон. — Никто меня не обманывал и никто не использовал. Шерлок давно мне все рассказал, это было просто стечение обстоятельств. Он действительно ведет расследование, но его бы не было, не реши твой друг-директор школы избавиться от меня и исключить, чтобы отвлечь от дела тебя. Шерлок помог мне, а заодно решил вывести на чистую воду тех, за кем ты безуспешно охотился уже год. Я знаю больше, чем ты можешь представить. Но все это уже неважно.

Джек сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ладно, ты прав, это уже неважно, спасибо, что меня хотя бы в архиве оставили. Остальное пустяки. Послушай, что я тебе скажу. Ты заигрался. Синтия прекрасная девушка. А ты поступаешь очень некрасиво, обманывая ее. Пора взрослеть, принимать правильные решения и вести себя достойно.

— Достойно? — ощетинился Джон. — Достойно?! Я тебе сотню раз повторил, что люблю другого человека, и да, это мужчина! Такая любовь, по твоему мнению, недостойна?! Я не встречаюсь с Синтией и не встречался никогда, она мне просто друг!

— Ты же говорил, что она твоя девушка!

— Нет, папа, это ты так решил, тебе было удобно так думать, а я не стал разубеждать тебя, чтобы пожить спокойно!

— Еще лучше, ты мне лгал столько месяцев! 

— А знаешь, почему? До меня только сейчас дошло! Я тебе нужен, только пока устраиваю тебя, пока веду себя, как тебе нравится, живу, как тебе видится! Но таким, какой я есть на самом деле, ты никогда не интересовался, ты не любишь меня, пытаешься сломать, подравнять под свои закостенелые шаблоны! Я нормальный человек, и вместо скандала ты должен был просто порадоваться тому, что я встретил любимого человека.

— Это он все тебе вбил в голову? Мерзавец. Где это видано, чтобы извращение было нормой! Парни должны быть с девушками, а этой мерзости быть не должно! Не нравится Синтия? Я найду тебе подходящую пару и выбью эту дурь из твоей головы раз и навсегда!

— Извращение — это жить по шаблону, который ты себе выдумал! А я был счастлив! И не намерен жить по твоему сценарию!

— Да пойми, зачем ты сдался взрослому мужчине?! Он же почти мой ровесник.

— Не преувеличивай. Он гораздо моложе.

— А ты не хами! Он наиграется с тобой и выбросит как шавку, маленький дурак! Что тогда прикажешь с тобой делать?!

— Твоими стараниями это уже произошло.

Произнеся эти слова, Джон вдруг задумался. Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Это просто невозможно после всего, что между ними было. Видимо, Шерлок просто не хочет, чтобы он окончательно рассорился с отцом, поэтому снова пытается поступить, как ему кажется, правильно. Но нет, в этот раз это не сработает. Их отношения с папой уже не спасти.

Он схватил рюкзак и принялся отпирать входную дверь, но Джек резво выхватил у него ключи.

— Даже не думай!

— Отпусти по-хорошему!

— К нему собрался? — Джек направился в сторону кухни, но Джон нагнал его, силясь отобрать ключи. — Даже не думай. Выйдешь за порог — ты мне больше не сын.

Джон в смятении уставился на него, и пока отец отвлекся на замешательство сына, мысленно поздравляя себя с победой, тот вновь выхватил у него ключи.

— Что ж, пусть будет по-твоему, папа. Можешь избить, можешь даже убить, но тебе не под силу заставить меня разлюбить его. Я не позволю уничтожить меня, как маму!

— Еще никогда мне не было так стыдно за тебя. Возможно, стоило разрешить ей сделать аборт.

Джек не сразу осознал, что впервые в жизни ударил сына. Ключи лязгнули о паркет, а Джон, коротко взглянув на него и прижимая руку к щеке, бросился в свою комнату, хлопнул дверью и запер ее.

Джек тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав невероятную усталость. Он утратил контроль над собой, это было недопустимо и неправильно, но Джон должен понимать, до чего довел его. Ничего. Переживет, если это поможет ему опомниться.  
Он подобрал ключи Джона с пола, проверил в кармане свои и отправился в спальню, погасив свет. Ничего, отсидится, выйдет как миленький. Еще прощение просить будет. 

Тяжело укладываясь в постель, мысленно сетуя на боль в спине от сидячей работы, Ватсон-старший думал о том, что эта «первая любовь» быстро пройдет. Подростки обожают драматизировать и бунтовать. Его мальчик просто запутался, и со временем все придет в норму. Он всего-навсего решил его позлить, привлечь внимание. Никакой он на самом деле не гей. Просто захотелось выделиться из толпы, самоутвердиться, но способ можно было придумать и пооригинальнее. Он бы даже татуировку ему простил, или пирсинг. Но это не лезет ни в какие ворота. 

Ничего. 

Если сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, все потихоньку забудется и наладится. Кроме того, сын зависит от него во всех отношениях, а значит, если вздумает артачиться, он решит проблему более радикальным образом.   
Он не понимал, чем все это заслужил, он рос в консервативной семье, аналогично воспитывал сына, почему это произошло с ним? Казалось бы, так повлиять на Джона могла встреча с матерью, но с ней он увиделся уже после их скандала о «бойфренде».   
Он тяжело перевернулся на другой бок. Пожалуй, для Джека Ватсона этот год был самым неудачным. Его провал с делом, повлекший смерть человека, служебное расследование, теперь это… он уже забыл, что такое нормальный сон. На него накатила чудовищная усталость, и он позволил себе заснуть, помня о том, что Джон заперся в спальне, и из дома ему не выйти.

Тем временем Джон сидел у постели, свет ночника уныло освещал пол, усыпанный лепестками его розы и обрывками фотографии, по которым он невесомо водил пальцами. В груди было больно и пусто, немного саднило щеку и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он слышал, как отец ушел в свою комнату и запер дверь. Он не хотел ни минуты больше оставаться в этом доме, но в данный момент поделать не мог ничего. У него оставался один путь спасения — окно. А для этого нужно было дождаться, пока отец точно заснет, чтобы не смог преследовать его. 

Джон решил, что пары часов для этого будет достаточно. 

**27 декабря 2014 года, 04.41**

В это время Шерлок, проклиная себя за то, что должен был ответить Джону по телефону, из последних сил пытался сосредоточиться на деле. Улик по-прежнему не хватало, без компромата Рида все дело превращалось в мышиную возню, остальные улики казались притянутыми за уши, а еще из колеи выбил звонок человека, которого он никогда не ожидал больше услышать. В районе трех часов ночи ему позвонил Элиот Льюис — старший брат Саймона. Он не сказал, чего хочет, но дал понять, что вопрос срочный и слишком важный, чтобы обсуждать его по телефону. Шерлок лишь подтвердил, что его адрес не изменился.

В последний раз они виделись в день похорон Саймона, и Шерлок до сих пор был удивлен, как его брат не набил ему морду за все, что он натворил. Но тот вообще с ним не разговаривал, и Холмс не мог винить его в этом. Сам он на церемонии не задержался и поспешил скрыться, чтобы только не видеть глаз убитых горем родителей, потерявших любимого сына по его вине. Все, что он помнил о вечере, последовавшем за этим, это как он наполнял ванную и держал в руках лезвие.

Из мрачных воспоминаний его вырвал звонок в дверь. Свернув документы, которые до этого читал на компьютере, Шерлок пошел открывать.

— Холмс.

— Элиот. 

В гостиную вошел мужчина среднего роста, почти одного с ним возраста, в сером костюме, со светлыми волосами, собранными в короткий хвост.

— Ты почти не изменился.

— А ты, я вижу, сменил прическу.

— Да, знаешь… — тот задумчиво прошелся по холлу. — Я понимаю, насколько неожиданным тебе кажется мой визит. Расскажи мне кто-то об этом с утра, и я бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Я не был уверен, что смогу тебя видеть. Но вот они мы.

Шерлок жестом пригласил его пройти в гостиную на диван, и гость последовал за ним.

— Кофе? — предложил Шерлок, прежде чем сесть в кресло напротив.

— Не стоит.

— Что же привело тебя ко мне?

— А ты какой-то взвинченный. Надеюсь, это не из-за моего прихода?

— Нет, просто у меня большие неприятности.

— Об этом я догадывался.

— В каком смысле?

— Видишь ли, я только что приехал с рождественского приема мистера Артура Райдера. Вижу по твоим глазам, что эта фамилия тебе известна.

— Более чем, — нахмурился Шерлок. — Продолжай.

— Этот человек любит собирать вокруг себя значимых людей, включая успешных бизнесменов. Я оказался в числе приглашенных как один из них. На этом вечере я услышал кое-что интересное, и хоть беседа велась не со мной, я никогда не жаловался на слух. Этот человек в разговоре со своим помощником упоминал фамилию Холмс в негативном ключе.

— Насколько негативном?

— В максимально негативном, Шерлок, однако это их вовсе не удручало, наоборот, было видно, как будто они празднуют победу. Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что это может значить, поскольку сам я во все эти игры не играю, предпочитаю вести бизнес честно и не рвусь в политику.

— Положим, мне известно, о чем ты говоришь, но тебя ведь не это привело ко мне среди ночи после утомительной вечеринки? Помнится, раньше ты не очень любил подобные мероприятия.

— Верно. В контексте с твоей фамилией звучало и имя покойного Томаса Рида. Не сомневаюсь, это имя тебе также известно. Кроме того, Райдер торопил своего помощника с выводом средств на оффшоры «на всякий случай». Ты знаешь, я бы, наверное, прошел мимо и не зациклился на этой информации, если бы в августе не получил письмо от покойного Томаса. Мы с ним были знакомы, но переписку не вели, поэтому сначала я решил, что получил его по ошибке, однако на досуге заглянул и увидел в письме логин и пароль.

— Что там было?

— Я не стал разбираться, что это такое, тем более что сам Рид однажды упомянул, чтобы я держался подальше от их дел с Райдером. Но письмо я сохранил.

— Ты работал с ним?

— Нет, но Райдер был заинтересован в моих услугах, поскольку я специализируюсь на грузоперевозках. Но мы так и не договорились. Исходя из того, что я продолжаю получать приглашения на его приемы, он все еще надеется на успех.

— Почему Рид пытался тебя предостеречь? И когда это было?

— Было это на одной из вечеринок незадолго до получения мной письма, а вот почему — тогда я не понял. Однако когда узнал о его смерти, задумался, что это произошло неслучайно.

— Что в итоге он тебе прислал?

— Я не заходил по указанным данным. Письмо могло и дальше лежать в анналах моего е-mail, если бы не сегодняшний разговор. Я решил показать его тебе, потому что просто не представляю, кому еще под силу в этом разобраться.

— Показывай, — Шерлок встал и подошел к нему. Элиот достал смартфон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и открыл там входящие письма за август 2014 года.

— Вот.

— Интересно, — Холмс взял смартфон в руки и действительно увидел в письме лишь логин и пароль, состоящие из произвольной комбинации символов. Однако ключ был не в них, а в облаке, с которого было отправлено это письмо. 

Шерлок прошел вместе со смартфоном к компьютеру, ввел адрес облака и следом — логин и пароль. Дальше он сидел и не верил собственным глазам. Перед ним были сканы документов — множества бумаг! — о делах Райдера в Лондоне и во всей стране, а также за ее пределами — контакты с запрещенными организациями. Все, о чем он знал, но не мог доказать, сейчас было в его руках!

Вместе с документами в отдельной папке лежал текстовый файл Read_me.txt. Шерлок открыл его и прочел:

_«Не сомневаюсь, что ты удивлен. Но я не доверяю людям, которых вы приставили следить за мной. Я сам о себе позабочусь. Человеку, который передал тебе это письмо, ничего не известно, и я уверен, что он не сунет свой нос сюда раньше, чем я окажусь далеко отсюда._   
_P.S. Навести справки о твоем прошлом оказалось нетрудно. Шах и мат, мистер детектив»_

«Шах и мат, мистер Томас Рид»

Шерлок закрыл файл и вновь открыл документы, после чего поднял безумный взгляд на Льюиса.

— Элиот, ты не представляешь, что ты сделал.

Тот поднялся и подошел к нему, заглядывая в экран.

— Но это же…

— Да. Компромат. Это поможет арестовать его и упечь в тюрьму на долгие годы. То, над чем мы работаем долгие месяцы! Он прислал это тебе, когда почувствовал угрозу. И, к прискорбию, не ошибся. Спустя несколько часов после того, как ты получил это письмо, он скончался. Думаю, он собирался дать тебе отмашку передать сообщение, но просто не успел.

Элиот неопределенно покачал головой.

— Что ж, я рад, что смог помочь тебе. Но хотелось бы услышать подробности.

— Рид был нашим информатором, собирал досье на Райдера и, скорее всего, остался бы жив, не реши он получить новые документы и удрать из страны. Как только об этом стало известно Райдеру, его дни оказались сочтены. Элиот, спасибо. 

Тот со снисходительной улыбкой прошелся по гостиной и остановился напротив рамки, стоявшей у одной из стен. Он присмотрелся к снимкам, сделанным на Сардинии, и с нечитаемым выражением лица взглянул на Шерлока. 

— Жизнь продолжается, так, кажется, говорят?

Холмс обернулся и понял, к чему был этот странный вопрос. Мысль о Джоне больно кольнула в груди, но он не мог сейчас позволить себе бросить все и поехать за ним — слишком многое стояло на кону, включая жизнь самого Ватсона.

— Я слишком долго шел к этому пониманию, но да, — наконец, ответил Шерлок.

— Нет-нет, ты не подумай, я не осуждаю тебя. Мне самому тоже было нелегко это осознать, но, в конечном итоге, Саймону бы не понравилось, если бы мы всю оставшуюся жизнь провели в страданиях. Поэтому я тоже продолжаю жить, мысленно оглядываясь на него. И каждый раз думая, что бы он сказал, одобрил бы тот или иной мой поступок?

— Уверен, что да, — тихо отозвался Шерлок. — О таком брате как ты можно только мечтать.

— Со своим так и враждуешь?

— Есть вещи, которые не меняются.

— Понимаю.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

— Как супруга? — спросил Шерлок.

— Все хорошо, хорошо, ждем сына.

— Поздравляю, уверен, ты будешь прекрасным отцом.

— Спасибо, очень хочу в это верить. Решили назвать Саймоном.

Шерлок прочистил горло.

— Думаю, он был бы рад.

— Да… Что ж, — Элиот забрал со стола свой телефон. — Ты переписал данные?

— Да, да, конечно.

— Тогда я пойду, пожалуй.

— Пойдем, я тебя провожу, мне тоже нужно ехать, — Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук и взял его с собой.

— Тоже учишься обходиться без сна?

— Не совсем, просто от этого дела буквально зависит моя дальнейшая жизнь.

— Все действительно так серьезно? Сколько преступников ты засадил за решетку, и никогда я ничего подобного от тебя не слышал.

— Я пытаюсь не повторять прежних ошибок и работаю на опережение.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к парню на фотографиях рядом с тобой?

— Хотел бы я ответить отрицательно. 

Льюис кивнул, но тему решил не продолжать. Холмс взял ключи от машины, и они стали спускаться вниз. На улице Шерлок предложил Элиоту его подвезти, но тот сказал, что приехал на машине.

— Что ж, тогда… 

— Да, не подбирай слова, Шерлок. Фраза «до встречи» явно не имеет к нам никакого отношения. 

— Ты имеешь все основания меня ненавидеть.

— Знаешь, на удивление, я не чувствую к тебе ненависти. Злость — да, безусловно. Но ненависти нет. Я слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы свалить всю вину за случившееся на тебя. И я понимаю, что тебе так же нелегко меня видеть, как и мне тебя. Мне самому порой так тошно смотреться в зеркало по утрам и наблюдать там почти точную копию его лица. Я пробовал красить волосы, стричься коротко, сбривал их, но каждый раз мне начинало казаться, что я предаю его, и в итоге я оставил все как есть. Но я безумно по нему скучаю. Как и ты, я знаю.

На этих словах он обнял его, и Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, приобнимая в ответ. Он мог бы сказать, что ему очень не хватает Саймона, но до встречи с Джоном. Сейчас ему, наконец, удалось _отпустить_ его. Но сказать это его брату Шерлок бы никогда не смог. Он всегда поражался их внешнему сходству, которое было очень заметно, даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте в полтора года. И знал, что Элиот очень тяжело переживал его гибель.

— Спасибо.

— Не думаю, что мы еще увидимся, — Элиот отстранился. — Я лишь прошу тебя, чтобы мое имя не фигурировало ни в каких бумагах и твоем расследовании в целом.

— Можешь быть спокоен. Я за этим прослежу лично.

— Вот и хорошо. 

На этих словах Льюис сел в свою машину и принялся выезжать на дорогу. Шерлок смотрел ему вслед, пока машина не свернула за угол, и сел в свою. 

— Алло, Лестрейд. Нам улыбнулась невиданная удача. Да, в пять утра. В моем распоряжении — все собранные Ридом бумаги на Райдера. Нам нужен ордер на обыск в его доме и компании, и как можно скорее. Разумеется, я сам за ним поеду. Пока я в пути, позвони судье. Так, еще: отправляй Диммока или кого угодно другого к Райдеру домой — плевать, сколько времени. Пока они начнут, уже будет ордер. Мы с тобой будем искать в офисе. Подъезжай туда, я получу ордер и тоже приеду.

Шерлок бросил телефон на соседнее сиденье и принялся выруливать на дорогу. Наконец-то он был уверен, что сегодня все это закончится, и он сможет заняться проблемами Джона и своими собственными.

Шерлок Холмс не знал, что у их встречи с Элиотом Льюисом был самый неподходящий из всех свидетелей мира.

**27 декабря 2014 года, 07.55**

«Обманщик. Обманщик и предатель». 

Джону довольно легко удалось выбраться из квартиры. Он приоткрыл окно, выбросил на улицу рюкзак, а потом осторожно вылез сам и, присев на подоконник, аккуратно спрыгнул, немного не удержав равновесия при приземлении.   
Отряхнувшись от снега, поправив куртку и бросив понурый взгляд на припорошенный белыми невесомыми хлопьями букет роз, отобранный отцом вечером, Джон поспешил на более оживленную улицу, чтобы поймать такси. 

Так не годится, думал он, усаживаясь в машину спустя четверть часа. Если Шерлок действительно решил порвать с ним после вчерашнего — верить во что Джон не хотел — то ему придется сказать ему об этом в лицо, а также объяснить, почему все сказанные им слова о том, что Джону всегда будет, куда вернуться в случае неудачного исхода беседы с отцом, оказались ложью.

«Неужели он действительно не хочет больше меня видеть?»

Всю дорогу Джон нервно теребил телефон, старался не думать о плохом, подыскивая сотни оправданий сказанным Шерлоком словам, но постепенно понял, что сходит с ума от роя мыслей в голове. Пытался не вспоминать то, что наговорил ему отец. Что он ударил его. И за что? Ладно бы это было за ложь, Джон бы еще смог это понять, но его ударили за то, какой он есть, за то, что не захотел превращать собственную жизнь в ад и приносить себя в жертву идеалам отца, наступая на собственное горло.

Его распирала злость на Шерлока. За то, что уехал, за то, что отказался забрать его, за то, что бросил его по телефону! Если это действительно так, хватит ли у него духу повторить все это, глядя ему в глаза? Сможет ли он отказаться от него лично?

Добравшись до Южного Кенсингтона, Джон уже хотел привычно войти во двор, когда заметил двух человек возле черной Ламборгини. Ветер трепал волосы Шерлока и пытался сорвать с него небрежно повязанный шарф и распахнутое пальто, а прическа и одежда его собеседника была в полном порядке. Ватсон не мог поверить в то, что видел. А видел он перед собой молодого человека с той фотографии, которая послужила причиной их первой с Шерлоком ссоры. Выходит, ложью было абсолютно все. И отец был прав?

Не помня себя и пытаясь выбросить из головы стоящую перед глазами картину их объятий, Джон бросился прочь от дома, пока его не заметили.

Следующие несколько часов прошли для него как в тумане. Джон бродил по лондонским улицам, бездумно разглядывая встречающиеся по дороге кафе, рестораны, витрины дорогих магазинов. Город постепенно просыпался, люди семьями выходили на прогулку, спеша в парки, чтобы покататься на коньках и сыграть в снежки, пока природа подарила им по-настоящему снежные дни. 

Он несколько раз пытался дозвониться Майку Стэмфорду, но безрезультатно: его телефон не отвечал. Они мало общались в последнее время, поскольку плотный график Джона, как и личная жизнь (глубокий вздох!), буквально не оставляли ни одной свободной минуты. С сентября они виделись буквально два раза и столько же говорили по телефону. Так, Майк поздравлял Джона с днем рождения, а до этого приглашал его в гости на Хэллоуин, пока родители его были в отъезде. Приглашение было на две персоны, и Джону неловко было идти одному, но Шерлок выпроводил его туда, сославшись на большое количество работы в агентстве. Джон догадывался, что дело было в возрасте, хоть Шерлок и настаивал на том, что не переживает о таких пустяках. В любом случае, у них было одно из самых романтических свиданий после того, как Джон вернулся от Майка, поэтому повода переживать из-за одиночного похода на вечеринку действительно не было. В Рождество как-то так сложилось, что ни Майк не позвонил Джону, ни тот — ему.

Он тяжело опустился на скамейку, просидел на ней без единой мысли около десяти минут, наблюдая за пролетающими мимо машинами, но потом понял, что его руки окоченели, и направился в первый попавшийся торговый центр, который работал с девяти утра. Поднявшись в ресторанный дворик, Джон взял себе кофе и присел за один из столиков, которые, несмотря на раннее время, постепенно заполнялись иногда сонными, но в целом — беззаботными посетителями.

Джон, медленно делая глоток за глотком теплого напитка, бродил взглядом по оказавшимся в то же время в торговом центре людям и думал о том, что все вокруг кажутся такими счастливыми, любимыми, понятыми, принятыми, что на душе становилось гадко от раздирающего нутро чувства собственной ненужности. 

Толком не в силах объяснить себе, зачем, Джон продолжал дозваниваться до Шерлока, но ответом ему были лишь длинные гудки. Ему теперь даже некуда было идти, от безысходности хотелось выть на весь белый свет, проклиная собственную жизнь.

Просидев за столиком с остывшим недопитым кофе около часа и сбросив очередной непринятый звонок, завершившийся автоответчиком о недоступном абоненте, Джон вновь вышел на улицу.

«Я так больше не могу». 

***

**27 декабря 2014 года, 09.01**

Утро у Артура Райдера не задалось. По просьбе Шерлока Лестрейд отправил один наряд полиции в офис, другой же отправился в его дом. Охрана офиса попыталась воспрепятствовать проведению следственных действий, однако эту попытку жестко пресекли полицейские, ловко уложив четверых строптивцев на пол. Оперативники преступили к обыскам, и вскоре к ним присоединился Шерлок.

— Почему так долго? — негодовал инспектор Лестрейд.

— Потому что я прождал ордер больше часа, начиная с семи утра.

— Ладно, теперь наши действия абсолютно законны, но что именно мне искать?

— Нам, — поправил его Холмс и продемонстрировал ему файлы, полученные из почты Рида. — Ищем эти бумаги, и чем скорее найдем — тем быстрее Райдер окажется под арестом.

Лестрейд просмотрел документы и уставился на Холмса безумным взглядом.

— Где ты все это взял, черт побери?

— А есть разница? — отмахнулся тот. — Главное — найти оригиналы.

— Уверен, что они существуют?

— Убежден. И они где-то здесь.

— Почему ты так уверен, что не у него дома?

— Потому что в масштабах того, что он привык творить и оставаться безнаказанным, он бы не стал хранить такие вещи дома, но и не допускал мысли, что документы могут попасть в чужие руки, находясь здесь. Он давно утратил бдительность, поскольку ему все сходило с рук, поэтому не видел смысла принимать дополнительные меры предосторожности. Райдер — на редкость самовлюбленный засранец, уверенный в собственной неуязвимости.

— Посмотрим, насколько ты прав.

Спустя час они закончили с его кабинетом, не обнаружив там даже намека на указанные бумаги, когда зазвонил телефон инспектора. 

— Да? Интересно. Не сдавать позиции, продолжать искать, тянуть время.

— Что там?

— Нашли незарегистрированное оружие. 

— Он оказывает сопротивление?

— Нисколько. По словам Диммока, Райдер вальяжно расхаживает по дому в халате и курит сигару. Полная непринужденность и умиротворение.

— Ненадолго. Что с оружием?

— Два пистолета и винтовка. Прискакал его адвокат и пытался убедить моего коллегу, что разрешение имеется, и его привезут в ближайшее время.

— Как только оформят задним числом, конечно, — Шерлок проверял все попадающиеся ему папки с документами. — Нужно тянуть время, верно. Пока мы можем предъявить ему обвинение лишь в незаконном хранении оружия, а наша цель — обвинение в заказном убийстве, мошенничестве, контрабанде и сделках с запрещенными организациями. 

Поиски затягивались, они проверяли кабинет за кабинетом, получая доклады от дежурившей внизу полиции, что сотрудники компании пытаются попасть на свои рабочие места, но, разумеется, безуспешно. Мало кто решился уйти домой, не сумев попасть в офис, большинство из них кучковались у входа в здание, кто-то засел в кафе напротив в надеждах, что скоро «разгул произвола» закончится. 

Удача улыбнулась Шерлоку, когда он решил проверить небольшой кабинет помощника главного бухгалтера — некоего Адама Смита. Взломать его сейф труда не составило. Именно там обнаружились искомые документы, включая бумаги, в которых фигурировали и сомнительные договоренности с политиками, из-за которых, понял Шерлок, Майкрофт и согласился участвовать в его затее, желая заполучить козыри, которые смог бы использовать в своих игровых комбинациях.

— Смотри, — Шерлок позвал проходившего мимо по коридору Лестрейда присоединиться к изучениям найденных документов.

— Погоди, ты что, взломал сейф?!

— Хватит отвлекаться на ерунду! Смотри, этих бумаг не было среди присланных Ридом, но это даже больше, чем мы рассчитывали! И взгляни-ка на подпись? Эрик Милнер. Наш блондинчик все же использовал свое реальное имя, будучи в полной уверенности в том, что его боссу ничто не угрожает. 

— Да, но это не подпись Райдера. Он может сказать, что Милнер действовал по собственной инициативе!

— А ты предложи ему сделку, которая развяжет его язык и пошатнет лояльность к своему боссу, — отрезал Холмс. — В противном случае, ему придется мотать срок и за себя, и за него. Уверен, это охладит его преданность.

— Сейчас же найду его. Уверен, он где-то внизу, если верить твоим характеристикам.

— Давай, с радостью понаблюдаю за этим представлением.

— Не боишься раскрыться?

— Они все равно знают, кто за этим стоит. Скрываться больше нет смысла.

Лестрейд вышел за дверь, но вдруг обернулся:

— Не хочешь позвонить своему брату и обрадовать его?

— Я бы с радостью, но мой телефон остался в машине. Ничего страшного, уверен, он и без того в курсе. С его манией следить за мной.

Лестрейд махнул рукой и вышел. Эрик Милнер обнаружился среди тех, кто стоял у входа в здание. Инспектор застал его за выкуриванием сигареты, напряженного и сосредоточенного на переписке.

— Кому бы вы ни писали, мистер Милнер, вам придется прерваться.

Сбитого с толку мужчину инспектор в сопровождении трех полицейских увел в здание, где они вместе с Шерлоком, подыскав не оснащенное видеонаблюдением помещение, в красках обрисовали его будущие перспективы, реши он отказаться сотрудничать. Тот предсказуемо согласился на все условия, и в обмен на сокращение тюремного срока на три года, дал признательные показания против Райдера о махинациях, мошенничестве, шпионаже, а также рассказал о плане по устранению Томаса Рида. Находясь под впечатлением от картин своего беспросветного будущего, он также неожиданно рассказал и о человеке, игравшем роль посредника, который должен был передать Риду новый паспорт. Им оказался уже известный Шерлоку Энтони Стоун. Холмс не мог поверить, что ему хватило глупости представиться в борделе своим реальным именем!

Вся мозаика окончательно сложилась. После этого Лестрейд позвонил инспектору Диммоку, которому велел арестовывать Райдера и везти его в Скотланд-Ярд на допрос.

— Ну что, вот мы и довели все до конца. Он у нас в кармане, даже если вздумает все отрицать. Без тебя бы у нас…

— Как всегда ничего бы не получилось, я знаю, можешь не продолжать, — усмехнулся Холмс.

— А ты все такой же засранец. И кстати, очень помятый.

— Как и ты, — парировал тот. — Для тебя не новость, что я тоже не ложился спать, и пока мне это не грозит — полно дел в агентстве. 

— Ну, до встречи. Думаю, Адама Смита мы тоже захватим на экскурсию в Ярд. Вдруг еще что-нибудь интересное расскажет.

Холмс усмехнулся.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Шерлок поехал в офис “SH PR Consulting”. По пути он хотел, наконец, позвонить Майкрофту, но телефон оказался разряженным. Он не заряжал его ни вчера, ни ночью, и как-то упустил это из виду из-за калейдоскопа событий.

**27 декабря года, 12.30**

— Ты уволена.

— Что? Мистер Холмс, почему? 

Джейн смотрела на него полными страха и недоумения глазами, гадая, что нашло на ее босса, ведь даже в самом ужасном расположении духа он никогда не угрожал ей увольнением и в целом был вполне доволен ее работой в компании. Она проклинала новогодние праздники, приносившие проблемы и сверхурочную работу по выходным.

— Много болтаешь о том, что тебя не касается.

С этими словами Шерлок прошел в свой кабинет и хлопнул дверью. Мысли о Джоне не давали покоя, но он все еще не был уверен, что безопасно выходить с ним на связь сейчас, пока Райдер не за решеткой. Он поставил телефон на зарядку, подключив его к компьютеру, сел за стол и уронил голову на руки. Он чертовски, чертовски вымотался и устал. Телефон никак не желал включаться, и Шерлок закурил. Кошки скребли на душе из-за вчерашнего скандала, а также из-за звонка Джона ночью. Но что еще он мог сделать? Ему ясно дали понять, что и Джон, и его отец находятся на мушке, и единственным способом защитить обоих было как можно скорее уйти из их поля зрения и разобраться с делом, что он успешно сделал в течение ночи.

Его телефон заработал аккурат после того, как Шерлок затушил окурок. Экран смартфона тут же заполонили сообщения о пропущенных вызовах от Джона. Последний раз он пытался дозвониться ему в районе десяти часов. В то же время ему пришло сообщение от Джона, содержащее всего одно слово: «Прощай».

Шерлок отбросил смартфон и с силой зарылся в волосы. Он, казалось, впервые в жизни не знал, как ему поступить. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что следует подождать хотя бы еще несколько часов, пока Райдеру предъявят обвинение, сердце — что нужно немедленно поехать за Джоном и забрать его с собой, но вчерашняя угроза мешала ему это сделать, поскольку он опасался вполне предсказуемой мести того, кого пытался посадить.

Его мозговой штурм прервала ворвавшаяся в кабинет без стука Джейн с неподдельным испугом в глазах.

— В чем дело? Мое решение о твоем увольнении не изменится.

— Мистер Холмс, включите BBC-1. Вы должны кое-что увидеть.

***


	23. Глава 23

_Композиции к главе:_

_Lifehouse — You And Me_   
_Cavo — My Little Secret_

***

Шерлок нехотя включил телевизор, нетерпеливо отбрасывая пульт на стол. От того, как подрагивал голос девушки, стало не по себе, а дурное предчувствие, преследовавшее его с середины ночи, начало плотнее смыкать свои пальцы вокруг его горла.

_«…подросток шестнадцати-восемнадцати лет оказался на высоте восьмидесяти метров. Спасатели делают все возможное, чтобы не допустить гибели молодого человека…»_

Сказанное репортером дальше Шерлок уже не слышал. Он застыл в немом ужасе, глядя на свой самый страшный кошмар —Джон, стоящий на краю балконного выступа высокого недостроенного здания.

Шерлок не помнил, как сорвался с места, чуть не выбивая все встречающиеся по пути двери, как бежал к парковке, как ворвался в свою машину, как надавил на газ и, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, рванул к этому месту, прекрасно зная, где видел раньше этот недострой.

Он мчался по шоссе, игнорируя сигнальные гудки других водителей, и мог думать только о том, что жизнь его единственного в мире горячо любимого человека повисла на волоске из-за него. Он бесконечно прокручивал в голове ситуацию глазами Джона и ненавидел себя и автора сообщения, вынудившего оставить его с отцом и уехать, а потом именно так ответить на звонок.

Он себе никогда не простит, если... 

Дрожащей рукой он набрал номер брата, и, прерывая его дежурные фразы о том, что «время для разговоров неподходящее», впервые в жизни попросил его о помощи:

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Мне нужны все твои возможности, вертолеты и профессионалы в район Милуолл, недостроенное здание на берегу.

— Что произошло?

— Джон, — стоило лишь произнести его имя, как Шерлок почувствовал, что теряет остатки самообладания. — Наверху этого здания. _Помоги_.

— Ох, Шерлок… — раздался в трубке полный неожиданного сожаления голос брата, прежде чем младший Холмс сбросил вызов.

Он мчался к этому недострою, параллельно пробивая показания GPS-трекера, установленного в Apple Watch Джона, желая усомниться в том, что видели его глаза, лелея невозможную надежду, что это просто похожий на него человек в такой же куртке. Но смартфон показал ужасающую правду: координаты датчика соответствовали показанному в репортаже на телевидении месту. 

Если бы только он мог повернуть время вспять! Он ни за что не оставил бы Джона, он бы сделал все, но увез его с собой, если бы только мог представить, к чему приведет его отъезд. Последнее сообщение от Джона с лаконичным «Прощай» обрело новый страшный смысл, и еще больше удручало, что он не мог до него дозвониться, потому что телефон был отключен.

«Ну же, Джон! Включи телефон», — как мантру повторял Шерлок, раз за разом пробуя дозвониться, и каждый раз безуспешно. 

Как, должно быть, ужасно чувствовал себя Джон всю ночь и все утро, точно так же не имея возможности с ним поговорить, особенно после его холодного ответа! И, конечно, что хорошего мог сказать ему отец? Его настроение было вполне понятным еще вечером, когда они так неудачно попались.

**Кому: Джон**  
«Я люблю тебя. Остановись, умоляю. ШХ»

Воспользовавшись вынужденной остановкой на светофоре, Шерлок быстро написал это сообщение в слепой надежде, что Джон включит телефон, увидит его и…

«И _что_?» — в отчаянии задал себе вопрос Холмс. — «Вспомни, что ты чувствовал пять лет назад?»

Внутри неприятно похолодело, и он сорвался с места, продолжая остервенело вжимать педаль газа в пол салона автомобиля, молясь несуществующим богам, чтобы <i>успеть</i>.

Уже показался угол того злополучного здания, когда Ламборгини встала в глухую пробку. Шерлок выскочил из машины и, осмотревшись, понял, что дальше ему не проехать, потому что полиция перекрыла улицу, чтобы могли работать спасатели. Только они все еще не работали, чертыхнулся Шерлок, нервно захлопывая дверцу и намереваясь продолжить путь пешком.

Спустя несколько метров путь ему преградил полицейский.

— Сэр, проезд и проход закрыты, воспользуйтесь другой дорогой, могу посоветовать шоссе… 

— Убирайтесь к черту со своими советами! — грубо прервал его Холмс. 

— Выбирайте выражения! Вы разговариваете с представителем власти!

— Плевать, дайте пройти! — Шерлок хотел отодвинуть его с дороги, но тот крепко вцепился в его руки повыше локтей.

— Вы вынуждаете меня арестовать вас за неповиновен…

Дотошный представитель власти договорить не смог, потому что Шерлок только что ловко освободился из его хватки и, заломив ему правую руку, оттолкнул на тротуар.

— Как я уже сказал, мне _плевать_.

Он стал пробираться между машинами, но каждая секунда промедления казалась ему часом, потому он, заслышав за спиной негодующие крики преследования, вскочил на багажник одной из застрявших в пробке легковушек, с него перебрался на крышу, а затем — перепрыгнул на крышу соседней машины. Он проделал это несколько раз, игнорируя нецензурную брань водителей «пострадавших» авто, пока не оказался у машины спасателей. Она почти полностью закрывала собой проход на огороженную территорию заброшенной стройки.

— Сожалею, дальше проход закрыт. И вам придется ответить за то, что я сейчас видел. Не исключен ущерб транспортным средствам, кроме того, вы напали на сотрудника полиции, — обратился к нему инспектор. 

Шерлок нервно огляделся. В обход к зданию было не попасть, а через забор перемахнуть ему просто не позволят. 

— Пропустите, я знаю этого парня, я смогу его остановить.

Полицейский с сомнением взглянул на него.

— Инспектор Уилкс, к вашим услугам. Нет необходимости, мои люди уже проработали план переговоров, спасатели с лестницами наготове. Вот-вот начнется спецоперация.

— Как вы не поймете, что все это бесполезно, если рядом не окажется человека, _действительно_ способного его переубедить?! — проорал Шерлок. — Немедленно дайте мне пройти. Мое имя Шерлок Холмс.

— Сожалею, мистер… Эй! Кто подпустил репортеров так близко?! Назад! Все назад! Вы только мешаете! — он направился в сторону журналистов, намереваясь снова выгнать их за ограждение из желтой ленты.

— Убирайся отсюда, — прошипел у Шерлока за спиной до тошноты знакомый голос Ватсона-старшего. — Ты не имеешь никакого права здесь находиться! Все это происходит из-за тебя!

— Идите ко всем чертям, — Шерлок попытался прорваться к проходу, но Джек оказался впереди него, грубо отталкивая его в сторону. — Пустите меня с ним поговорить!

— Ты что-то не понял, щенок?! Убирайся вон! Он не был _таким_ до тебя! Ты испортил моему сыну жизнь, запудрил ему мозги, сделал таким же извращенцем, и…

— Ваши принципы стоят его жизни?! — Шерлок, не щадя его чувств, выплевывал ужасающую правду. — Его ориентация будет иметь значение на его похоронах?!

Джек потом никогда так и не понял, что именно заставило его уйти с дороги. Последняя надежда спасти сына или тот же безумный страх в глазах этого мужчины. Который точно так же боялся потерять Джона, как и он сам.

Он просто отступил в сторону и с удивлением наблюдал, с какой яростью бросился этот разрушитель спокойствия его семьи туда, наверх, по шатким ступенькам и балкам, не боясь оступиться. 

***

Что мы знаем о высоте? Кого-то она пугает, кого-то вдохновляет. Для кого-то это взлет. Для кого-то — падение. 

Именно так думал Джон, пока взбирался на самый верх этого странного, разрисованного граффити здания, по непонятным причинам оставшегося недостроенным. Он хорошо запомнил его, когда в первый раз увидел. Это было в тот день, когда Шерлок привез его в автосервис, откуда улыбчивый мастер вывел его любимый отремонтированный велосипед.

Место, где между ними все по-настоящему началось. Здесь и закончится.

Так и не сумев дозвониться до Шерлока, Джон бесцельно бродил по городу, пока, наконец, не начал задыхаться от всего окружающего мира, от ощущения, что он лишний в нем, лишний и никому не нужный, в особенности тем, кого любил больше всего в этой жизни. Сначала от него отказалась мать. Потом отец, который считает его недостойным имени и дома, только потому что он посмел родиться не таким, каким ему бы хотелось его видеть. Потом от него отказался Шерлок. 

Джон остановился в пролете между этажами, глядя в несостоявшееся окно и вдыхая морозный воздух, сквозняком гулявший по помещению. 

От него отказался Шерлок, и весь мир рухнул. Окончательно. Не оставив ни единого шанса. Перестал существовать. 

Он двинулся дальше. Подальше от них, от всех, от этой тошнотворно правильной реальности, втиснутой в душащие рамки и полной ненависти и предательства. Дальше. Выше. 

Джон по-прежнему мог двигаться, но внутри пустота уничтожала его. Выверенными и точными движениями подтачивала воспоминаниями о собственных глупых признаниях тому, кто в них никогда не нуждался. Собственная память убивала и душила его. Он слишком хорошо помнил вкус его поцелуев, ощущения прикосновений его рук и близость тел. Помнил, как хорошо было засыпать и просыпаться в его объятьях, как его улыбка способна была развеять любые тучи, с завидной регулярностью сгущавшиеся над ним с момента их знакомства. Тогда ему казалось, что он способен выдержать что угодно, только если он будет рядом. 

Все надежды и то, во что он верил эти полгода, вдребезги разбились о страшную правду: он его не любит. И никогда не любил. Он открыл нового Джона, показал ему другую жизнь, подарил свободу, о которой он так мечтал, не вполне осознавая, чего именно ищет. И он оказался тем, кто… предал. Все было ложью. Джон даже не мог его винить, потому что понимал, теперь — понимал, что какова бы ни была причина их разрыва с Саймоном, Шерлоку было так больно, что он готов был уйти из жизни и «похоронить» возлюбленного.   
И теперь было до простого понятно, почему Шерлок не поехал за ним. У него была назначена гораздо более важная встреча. 

Этот Саймон. Он намного лучше, старше, взрослее и успешнее него, думал Джон. И подходит Шерлоку, не то, что он — ходячее недоразумение с тонной подростковых проблем. Так горько было осознавать, что он никогда не сможет занять в его сердце место, которое занимал он. 

Джон уже даже боли почти не ощущал, только разрастающуюся черную пустоту, вытесняющую из легких даже воздух. 

Он готов был выдержать что угодно. Жестокую правду о матери и ее отношении к нему. Разочарование и неприятие отца. Безразличие друзей. Но только не потерю Шерлока.   
Он не справлялся. Впервые в жизни — не справлялся, он задыхался и не хотел бороться. Не хотел ничего. Кроме одного — прекратить эту пытку. 

«Всем так будет лучше».

Когда Джон добрался до последнего недостроенного этажа, где даже не сделали потолок, и ветер дул, обжигая ледяным воздухом лицо и руки, взгляду открылась почти сказочная панорама города. Он не знал, почему на ум взбрело именно это слово.   
Нет, конечно, он _знал_. 

«Сказок не бывает. Как и волшебников».

Споткнувшись о последнюю ступеньку, Джон устоял и, ведя рукой по одной из стен, скинул рюкзак и медленно подошел к несостоявшемуся дверному проему, зачарованно вглядываясь вдаль. Это место, вероятно, должно было стать чьей-то красивой лоджией, предназначенной для уютных вечеров, а сейчас напоминало развалины. Под ногами и за шиворотом хрустел снег, но Джон почти не ощущал этого. 

Весь Лондон был как на ладони. Внизу плескалась незамерзающая Темза. Откуда-то издалека слышался вертолетный гул. А он смотрел на затянутое темными облаками небо, а видел разрез любимых зеленых глаз, которые он больше никогда не увидит. Невыносимо. Невыносимо до боли и отчаяния. 

Оставалось сделать всего один шаг и прекратить это. Одно небольшое усилие. Жизнь достаточно уже доказала ему, что если и существует бог, то он его ненавидит. Он родился по ошибке и совершенно напрасно. Даже родители считают, что было бы лучше, если бы его не было. Он умудрился сломать жизнь матери еще до рождения, и даже отец признал, что аборт помог бы избежать всех проблем, которые он им принес. 

В голове звучали вперемешку слова родителей о том, что он не должен был родиться, что он — ошибка природы, позор, извращенец, но все это превращалось в неясный гул на фоне стоящей перед глазами картины: Шерлок, обнимающий другого. 

«Не могу, не могу, не могу больше!» 

Джон крепко зажмурился и закрыл окоченевшими руками уши, где будто до сих пор звенели последние сказанные таким холодным голосом слова Шерлока, сползая по стене в метре от края. Он задыхался, его вдруг бросило в жар, хотя был мороз, и где-то на подкорке сознания он осознавал, что продрог до костей. 

«Не могу. НЕ МОГУ!» 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени — минута, пять, пятнадцать, пока снова не открыл глаза, откинувшись головой на стену, и не выдохнул, лишая легкие остатков кислорода. 

«Ты ошибка, Джон. А ошибки нужно исправлять». 

Он поднялся на ноги и снова сделал шаг к краю. Внизу был какой-то шум, невнятные крики, но его уже ничего в этом мире не интересовало. 

«Простите меня все». 

— Джон! 

Сердце пропустило удар. Джон прикрыл глаза, почти физически ощущая, как в сердце вонзаются тысячи маленьких игл от одного звука любимого голоса. 

— Уходи. 

Шерлок замер у самой лестницы, практически не дыша, в ужасе глядя на стоящего к нему спиной на самом краю Джона. Его голос звучал почти безжизненно, и это убивало.

— Нет.

С заметным усилием над собой Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот как всегда был красив и привлекателен, весь его вид напоминал Джону о его несостоявшейся жизни. И о скоротечном счастье, которое ему подарил этот человек. Но все имеет свой конец. У их истории, похоже, закончились даже титры.

— Джон… — Холмс успел сделать всего один шаг.

— Не подходи, Шерлок, — Джон вновь отвернулся. — И, пожалуйста, _уйди_.

«Небольшое усилие. Отвести от него взгляд и шагнуть. Но сначала он должен уйти».

Холмс выглядел не так уж безупречно. На его внешнем виде сказалось долгое отсутствие сна и тяжелая ночь, но Джон видел его именно таким идеальным, даже с полными страха глазами и подрагивающими руками, заметить которые ему помешало собственное состояние. 

Шерлок даже до конца не осознавал, насколько тяжело ему было держать себя в руках, игнорируя жгучий страх и справляясь с отчаянным желанием броситься к Джону, схватить его за руки и оттащить от этого места. Увести с собой и никогда больше, ни на минуту, от себя не отпускать.

— Хорошо. Я стою. И не собираюсь тебя уговаривать — не жди этого.

— Тогда зачем залез сюда?

— Сказать кое-что. После этого решение примешь ты. Я не стану останавливать тебя. Что ты теряешь? Всего лишь пара минут. 

Джон горько усмехнулся, стоя к нему вполоборота и глядя в стену.

— Говори. 

— Ты не хочешь подойти? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Холмс, скрестив руки. — Невежливо вести беседу на расстоянии.

— Ты пришел сюда воспитывать меня?

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда говори и… уходи. Лучше просто уходи. Оставь меня.

— Ты можешь прыгать. 

Джон не справился с искушением взглянуть в его глаза, поднимая на него удивленный взгляд.

— И все? 

— Нет. Если ты прыгнешь, я последую за тобой. 

В этот миг захватившая Джона тьма впервые за много часов выпустила из тисков его сознание. Почему Шерлок так говорит? Не может быть, чтобы он действительно… Нет, все это трюк, чтобы заставить его отступить. Но вдруг…

Джон отчетливо представил, что Шерлок может… Что в этом городе, стране, мире больше не будет этого человека, и ему стало страшно. Что-то глубоко внутри заставляло его верить, что Шерлок выполнит свою угрозу. Допустить этого он не мог. 

— Нет! Я тебе сказал, уходи отсюда! — повысил голос Джон.

— Решай. Я сказал, что не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, — Шерлок, напротив, продолжал говорить тихо и спокойно.

— Шерлок, хватит... 

— Если для тебя хоть что-то значило то, что _было_ между нами, то, что все еще _есть_ между нами, ты примешь правильное решение. 

«Боже, Шерлок, не делай мне еще больнее».

Джон отвернулся, глядя вдаль, потом вниз — шансы выжить были минимальны. Все, как он и хотел. Но как он смеет говорить такие вещи?!

— Как ты можешь сомневаться? — сдавленным голосом спросил Джон. 

— А что мне еще думать? 

Джон обернулся, и Шерлок с радостью, которую не показал, прочел на его лице гнев, а не ту отрешенную апатию, какой он его встретил. _Сработало_. 

— Я же люб... 

— Любишь? Меня? Да ну. Не обманывай себя. 

— Что?! 

— Ты не меня, ты _себя_ любишь. Лелеешь свой эгоизм, не заботясь о тех, кто останется носить цветы на твою могилу. Это не любовь, Джон. 

— Ненавижу тебя! Уйди отсюда, оставь меня в покое! — Джон бросился на него, и Шерлоку стоило труда уцепиться за заржавевшие перила, чтобы не упасть. Но он устоял и, ловко схватив Джона, крепко прижал к себе, обнимая. 

— Чшш, успокойся, пожалуйста, Джон. 

Ватсон очень скоро перестал пытаться вырваться или ударить его, и просто спрятал лицо у него на груди, вдыхая мучительно любимый запах этого человека. 

— Все хорошо, Джон, — тихо повторял Шерлок, не переставая крепко сжимать его в объятьях.

Ватсон молчал. 

— Ты мне нужен, как воздух. Не убивай меня, пожалуйста, Джон. Прошу тебя. Я не переживу этого _во второй раз_. А мне еще никогда так не хотелось жить. С тобой. Я не представляю своей жизни без тебя. Ни на секунду. 

Джон поднял на него сумасшедший неверящий взгляд. 

— Это правда? 

— Я сказал, что пришел сюда не для того, чтобы тебя отговаривать. А чтобы сказать это. 

— А как же Саймон?

Шерлок отстранился, встревожено глядя ему в глаза.

— Саймон? О чем ты говоришь?

— Я был утром у твоего дома. Хотел, чтобы ты повторил, глядя мне в глаза, что все кончено. И увидел вас, — глухо отозвался Джон.

— О, боже, — с облегчением выдохнул Шерлок. — Джон, это не Саймон. Это его старший брат Элиот. Они всегда были очень похожи, настолько, что даже отец издалека мог спутать их. Он помог раскрыть дело, _то самое дело_ , понимаешь? Из-за этого мне пришлось оставить тебя вчера вечером.

— Что? Я уже ничего не понимаю. 

— Смотри, — Шерлок выудил из внутреннего кармана пальто телефон. — Вот, что мне прислали в тот момент, когда твой отец застал нас.

Джон взял телефон, прочел сообщение, потом непонимающе уставился на Шерлока, возвращая гаджет.

— Это что, была угроза?

— Именно. Я не мог поставить вас обоих под удар, поэтому _именно так_ ответил на твой звонок. Прости меня, Джон. Если бы я только знал, чем все обернется. Я пойму, если после случившегося ты захочешь уйти от меня. Я заслужил это, знаю. Но прошу тебя только об одном — живи, Джон. Со мной или без меня. Только живи.

Снег, кажется, решил засыпать весь Лондон. Мелкие, блестящие, словно бриллианты, снежинки хлопьями падали, оседая на длинных ресницах Джона и темных локонах Шерлока. 

Джон несколько минут молчал. Шерлок не спешил расшевелить его, понимая, что его состояние сейчас нестабильно. По щекам Джона бежали слезы, все тело лихорадочно трясло. Нервный срыв, заключил Холмс. Закономерная реакция организма на стресс. Он продолжал крепко обнимать его, неспешно сцеловывая каждую слезинку и тихо ожидая, пока тот успокоится. Они оба не заметили, как оказались сидящими на коленях. Ледяной ветер трепал их волосы, холод, казалось, успел добраться до самых костей.

— Прости меня, — наконец, тихо выдохнул Джон. — В моей голове с вечера полный кошмар.

— Не извиняйся, прошу тебя. Если кто и виноват — то точно не ты. Я должен был что-то придумать, как-то забрать тебя с собой, разобраться с твоим отцом. Но… эта ошибка чуть не стоила мне самого дорогого, что есть в моей жизни.

— Он больше мне не отец.

Шерлок не стал пытаться выяснить, что Джек Ватсон наговорил накануне своему сыну, но представлял, что это могло быть. Решив выяснить все позже, он просто обнимал Джона, стараясь успокоить и обещая себе, что больше никогда не позволит этому человеку причинить Джону боль. Он не позволит это больше никому, включая себя.

— Спускаемся? — осторожно предложил Шерлок спустя некоторое время, заметив, как дыхание Джона постепенно выравнивалось.

Джон только кивнул, вновь прячась в объятьях своего любимого, параллельно спасаясь в них от холода, который, наконец, начал чувствовать по-настоящему.   
Шерлок понял, что битва выиграна. Он еще раз коротко поцеловал его, помог подняться и, не выпуская его руку и прихватив рюкзак, повел вниз. 

***

Джеку Ватсону казалось, что он попал в настоящий кошмар. Его разбудила настойчивая телефонная трель мобильного. Звонил его коллега Уилкс, который начал нести какую-то околесицу про то, что его сын стоит на крыше какого-то заброшенного здания. Глупость какая! Заявив, что это ошибка, а его сын сейчас спит в соседней комнате, Джек сбросил вызов, но вновь заснуть не смог. Он поднялся и, не обуваясь, пошел в комнату Джона.

— Джон, открывай. Хватит уже играть в прятки, — позвал он его, постучав в дверь и не получив ответа. — Джон?

В квартире было слишком тихо.

— Джон, открой, или я выбью эту проклятую дверь!

Наконец, больше не в силах справляться с дурным предчувствием, Джек вышиб дверь одним ударом ноги. В комнате было пусто. Только холодный ветер гулял по ней, задевая занавески и сдувая с подоконника налетевшие из открытого окна хлопья снега.

— Джон… 

В ужасе простояв посреди пустой комнаты с полминуты, Джек кинулся к себе, наскоро оделся и уже через три минуты поймал такси, набирая телефон коллеги, чтобы уточнить адрес. Он ехал туда и не мог поверить, что это происходит. Почему? Что он сделал? Чем заслужил такое? 

Еще он искренне желал Холмсу не попадаться ему на глаза, потому что был уверен, что задушит его голыми руками за все, что он натворил с его сыном, за то, во что превратил его нормальную семью, за все зло, что причинил одним своим появлением в их жизни.  
Добравшись до места, он быстро прорвался за оцепление и, не веря своим глазам, уставился на стоящего наверху человека. 

«Нет, это не он, не может этого быть», — повторял он шепотом, хотя прекрасно видел, что это его сын. Последние сомнения развеял протянутый кем-то из коллег бинокль.

— Господи, Джон, почему… Что я тебе сделал? За что?

Он пытался пройти, подняться к нему, чтобы притащить его вниз и объяснить, что так не делается, что все его проблемы можно решить, а этот мерзавец не стоит того, чтобы совершать такое. Однако Уилкс наотрез отказался пропускать его, поскольку он был родственником, а значит, эмоционально неустойчивым из-за ситуации. 

— Так почему ты сам не идешь? Почему никто не идет?! — закипал Ватсон-старший. — Там же мой ребенок!

— Джек, успокойся, мы ждем команду психиатров.

— Мой сын — не псих!

Уилкс многозначительно промолчал, и Джека разозлило это молчание. Он был уже готов схватиться за голову, мечась вдоль забора, ища хоть какой-то обходной путь, раз эти идиоты не желают пропускать его, когда заметил, кто посмел появиться здесь.

Как ему только хватило наглости явиться сюда? Честное слово, он готов был прибить его, едва увидел, но сказанные им слова буквально пригвоздили его к месту, выбивая из головы все протесты, обнажая главный страх его жизни — лишиться единственного сына. Джек никогда не смог себе объяснить, как позволил ему пройти, но также знал, что не смог бы поступить иначе. Вопреки всей своей ненависти к нему — не смог бы.

Все время после того, как Холмс скрылся внутри, Джек, казалось, не дышал. Он пытался молиться, но не смог вспомнить текста ни одной из молитв, и просто ждал, надеясь, что его последний разговор с Джоном не станет действительно _последним_. Отстраненно он заметил, что стало еще больше полиции. Среди офицеров он заметил уже печально знакомого ему инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда, который нервно расхаживал туда-сюда и беседовал поочередно со спасателями и полицейскими, разговаривал с репортерами, кому-то звонил и о чем-то докладывал вполголоса.

Наконец, по прошествии часа, из здания показался Холмс, который вел за руку Джона. Тут же началось какое-то движение, и Джек поздно заметил, как толпа спасателей и подоспевших, но уже ненужных врачей и журналистов ринулась к выходу со стройплощадки. Он поспешил прорваться к сыну.

— Джон!

— Прочь!

Джек замер от неожиданности, в смятении замечая ярость, с которой на него полыхнули глаза Холмса.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? Немедленно отойди от моего сына, я сам с ним разберусь.

— Еще шаг, мистер Ватсон, и я вас ударю, — прорычал он, сжимая руку в кулак. 

Пока тот в шоке уставился на него, Шерлок ловко провел Джона мимо отца, которому преградили путь другие полицейские.

— Шерлок, ну, слава богу! — выдохнул Лестрейд.

— Грег, это твоя машина?

— Нет, одного из моих ребят.

— Я ее возьму, моя застряла в пробке. Пригони завтра, а эту забери. 

Лестрейд устало вздохнул. Он не ждал ничего хорошего, когда Майкрофт Холмс позвонил ему лично и потребовал бросить все дела, в чем бы они не заключались, и ехать сюда, спасать любовника его брата. Почему понадобилось его спасать, ему не объяснили. Но он быстро разобрался, что к чему, только заприметив Ватсона-старшего.

Шерлок провел Джона к пассажирскому месту, посадил в машину и успел захлопнуть его дверцу, когда к нему побежал инспектор Уилкс. 

— Мистер Холмс, это возмутительно! Пусть молодой человек немедленно выйдет, его нужно показать врачам. Только что прибыла бригада психо...

— Нет, ему не нужна ваша помощь! — рыкнул он.

— Сэр, это стандартная процедура для всех суицидн…  
  
— Я верю, что Джон больше не станет пытаться сделать это. Я прав? — Холмс адресовал вопрос своему пассажиру через приоткрытое окно.

— Да. 

— Все, Грег, — окликнул он инспектора. — Я позвоню. 

— Но как же…

— Инспектор Уилкс, — подключился к «беседе» Лестрейд. — Скотланд-Ярд. Мистер Холмс с мистером Ватсоном могут ехать.

— Слушаюсь, инспектор, — нехотя сдался Уилкс, но тут к машине прорвался Ватсон-старший.

— Что это еще значит?! Ехать?! По какому праву? Это мой сын, я его отец! А этот…

— Именно вы довели его до этого, поэтому просто заткнитесь и отвалите, — Шерлок распахнул дверцу и сел в машину.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? Твой брат все и всех скупил в этом городе?!

— Инспектор Лестрейд. Джек Ватсон, вы задержаны.

— Что?!

Шерлок незаметно подмигнул Лестрейду, благодаря его за помощь. Тот лишь устало закатил глаза. Разогнав толпу сигнальными гудками, Шерлок смог, наконец, вырулить на дорогу.   
Джеку Ватсону только и оставалось, что молча провожать удаляющуюся машину беспомощным взглядом. И никому не было дела до репортеров, которые разочарованно убирали технику, не дождавшись «шоу». Некоторые рассчитывали на интервью с отцом этого парня, но полиция почти сразу увезла его в участок для объяснений, потому акулы пера и кинопленки остались ни с чем, даже не подозревая, что первые из них спасли своим прямым эфиром жизнь сразу нескольким людям. 

***

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Джон, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку сиденья, как только они отъехали от суетящейся толпы и снимающих оградительную ленту полицейских.

— Я тебя никогда больше не отпущу. 

Шерлок вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить брату и сказать дать отбой спецслужбам, но обнаружил, что едва заряженный смартфон на холоде снова отключился. Ладно, решил он. Все это уже неважно.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу ехали в тишине, и Шерлоку она очень не нравилась. Он с тревогой поглядывал на Джона, который так больше и не проронил ни слова до самого дома.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, Шерлок стянул с Джона куртку, потом свитер, вместо этого принес теплый халат и усадил его на кресло, а сам пошел за чаем, сбросив пальто на один из барных стульев. Его тревожило состояние Джона, он знал, что он чувствовал, и, несмотря на сказанное Джеку, не переставал винить себя.

Джон смотрел пустым взглядом прямо перед собой и, казалось, вовсе не замечал ничего вокруг. Шерлок изо всех сил старался не показывать тревоги, понимая, что Джон должен видеть его спокойным, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше и постараться как можно скорее забыть все произошедшее. 

— Выпей, ты замерз, — Шерлок подошел к нему и протянул кружку горячего шоколада, в последний момент решив, что на этот раз это будет не чай. 

— Ты тоже, — отозвался Джон, забирая напиток. 

— Все в порядке. Правда. Тем более, здесь тепло. 

Джон не ответил, только пригубил содержимое кружки, не поднимая глаз. Шерлок присел перед ним на корточки и положил ладони ему на колени. 

— Джон. Джон, посмотри на меня. 

Ватсон нехотя поднял на него робкий взгляд. 

— Не закрывайся, пожалуйста. Только не от меня. Прошу тебя. 

— Мне так стыдно, — выдавил из себя Джон и снова сделал глоток шоколада. 

— Я понимаю тебя. Понимаю, почему ты хотел это сделать. Но это не выход. 

— А что выход? — Джон снова смотрел на него. 

Шерлок резко подался вперед, навстречу любимым губам. 

— Любовь несмотря ни на что. 

Дыхание Джона моментально сбилось, а на щеках проступил такой обожаемый Холмсом румянец. 

— Это значит...

— Я люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон. Люблю больше жизни, — тихий голос Шерлока проникал ему прямо в сердце, пока он касался губами его уха, прикрыв глаза, и с теплой улыбкой нежно обнимал за шею. — Вся моя жизнь, карьера и деньги не имеют значения, если тебя не будет рядом. 

Холмс чувствовал, как забился пульс под его пальцами от прозвучавшего признания. Он накрыл губы Джона своими, не давая времени опомниться, и робкий поцелуй превратился в давно ставший для них привычным жаркий. Джон нырнул в него с головой, впервые за много часов не думая ни о чем, потому пропустил момент, когда нежные пальцы Шерлока ощутимо зарылись в его волосы и потянули за них, вынуждая встретиться взглядом с любимым.

— Поэтому... Если еще раз попытаешься проделать нечто подобное, я сам сверну тебе шею, маленький паршивец. 

Джон не растерялся и сам с улыбкой вцепился в спутанную темную шевелюру, вновь возвращаясь к поцелую. Он был бесконечно благодарен Шерлоку за попытку поднять ему настроение этой шуточной угрозой и в то же время показать, что он значит для него. На крыше он чуть не совершил непоправимое, тьма почти поглотила его, когда появился он и вынудил ее отступить, заполнив светом. 

— Боже, когда я думаю, что мог потерять тебя, мне становится по-настоящему страшно, — прошептал Шерлок, прижавшись своим лбом к его.

— Прости меня. Я полный идиот. 

— Нет, не ты, это целиком и полностью моя вина, — Холмс вновь присел напротив Джона. — Я должен был что-то придумать, чтобы забрать тебя с собой и потом разбираться с делом. А получилось так, что мир вокруг тебя казался таким черным, и меня не оказалось рядом. Прости меня, Джон. 

— И все же это было ужасно с моей стороны. Сам сейчас не верю, что мог решиться на такое. Если бы ты не появился...

— Ты бы... сделал это?

Джон задумался и отставил, наконец, полупустую чашку с шоколадом на столик. 

— Возвращаясь к тем мыслям на крыше — да. Скорее всего — да, — Джон внимательно изучал свои ладони, вдруг снова отчего-то не в силах поднять на любимого взгляд. 

Шерлок крепко прижал его к себе. Он благодарил Вселенную и своего секретаря за то, что узнал и успел вовремя. Он говорил правду: если бы Джон погиб, он бы не смог этого пережить. И смерть снова была бы на его совести. 

— Дело было не только в тебе, — Джон мягко отстранился и потер ладонями лицо, словно пытаясь прогнать из своей памяти события последних часов. 

— Отец? — осторожно уточнил Холмс. 

Джон только кивнул. 

— Больше отца у меня нет, — вздохнул он. — А у него нет сына. 

— Может, еще не все потеряно?

Джон резко мотнул головой. 

— Нет. Это было его решение.

— Было не похоже, мне стоило труда убедить его пропустить меня к тебе. Туда... наверх. Он был на грани...

— В любом случае, после случившегося я не хочу его видеть. 

— Джон, ты еще можешь...  
  
— Я сказал нет, Шерлок, — неожиданно жестко отрезал Ватсон. — Уверен, ты был бы такого же мнения, если бы твой отец заявил, что было бы лучше, если бы ты не родился. Только потому, что ты не оправдал его ожиданий. 

Шерлок с болью и сожалением во взгляде смотрел на Джона, мысленно прокручивая Джека Ватсона через мясорубку. Как после таких слов посмел появиться и препятствовать ему, мешая попасть к Джону?

Погрузившись в свои мрачные воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, Джон вдруг с опозданием заметил, что Шерлок ничего не ответил ему. 

— Извини, — вдруг стушевался он. — Уверен, ты знаешь, каково это. Прости, думаю, я все еще не в себе. 

— Чшш, — Шерлок легко коснулся его губ своими и прижал к себе. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. И не думать больше об этом. 

Джон тяжело вздохнул и обнял его. 

— Ты прав. Если честно, не представляешь, как я хочу спать...

— Охотно представляю. Ты не спал больше суток. Идем, — на этих словах он поднялся и потянул Джона на себя. 

Доведя его до спальни, Шерлок помог ему раздеться до белья и уложил в постель. 

— А ты?

— Когда ты проснешься, я буду рядом, — пообещал Холмс, укладываясь рядом и притягивая его к себе. — Сейчас и всегда. 

Джон уютно устроился в его объятьях, переплетя свои пальцы с его, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь и, наконец, делая полный спокойствия вдох. Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что тоже смог расслабиться и немного успокоиться. Они пролежали в тишине около получаса, и Шерлок был уверен, что Джон заснул, когда тот позвал его: 

— Шерлок, — он не желал выпускать его руку. 

— Что такое? Тебе холодно? Может, хочешь есть?

— Ничего не хочу, мне хорошо. Очень хорошо. Просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— _Дома_. 

Шерлок улыбался, ощущая, как Джон еще крепче прижался к нему и задышал ровнее. Он не заметил, как вслед за ним погрузился в полузабытье, пребывая в полной уверенности, что ему не заснуть, несмотря на чудовищную усталость. 

*** 

Джек Ватсон был зол, растерян и определенно взбешен. Ему пришлось подчиниться вышестоящему начальству в лице инспектора Лестрейда, но он отказывался понимать, по какому праву его не подпустили к собственному ребенку, позволили увезти его чужому человеку, который и был причиной всех его проблем. И кого они задержали? Его, родного отца! Просто неслыханно! 

Он провел в переговорной участка уже больше двух часов, и инспектор до сих пор к нему не пришел, хотя именно для этого его сюда и привезли. Он сказал дождаться его и ушел улаживать какие-то дела. За это время Джек успел ответить на вопросы сержанта, но, черт побери, не понимал, почему допрашивают его, это ведь он — жертва! 

Разумеется, он был знаком с подобной процедурой, знал, как часто родители других детей в подобных ситуациях отвечали на эти же самые вопросы. Так некстати в памяти всплыло воспоминание о том, как его вызвали на самоубийство молодого человека полгода назад. Тогда еще выяснилось, что он гей и покончил с собой из-за непринятия семьи. Но это они, они во всем действительно были виноваты! Вырастили ребенка таким, а он воспитывал сына совсем не так. Разве мог он решиться на такое из-за их ссоры?! Это же полный абсурд! Во всем виноват чертов Холмс. 

Сколько Джек не убеждал себя в этом, какая-то часть его понимала, что он жестко перегнул палку во время ночного разговора. Конечно, он не должен был поднимать на него руку, как бы он его ни доводил. И многие сказанные им слова тоже больно скреблись по совести. Но разве из-за этого лезут на крыши прыгать? Это повод расстаться с жизнью? Только из-за того, что отец объяснил, что сын поступает неправильно?

Как ни старался, Джек не мог однозначно ответить на этот вопрос. Ему необходимо поговорить с Джоном, увидеть его, вернуть домой и постараться забыть весь этот кошмар.   
А вместо этого он впустую тратит здесь время! Джек уже почти дошел до двери, ведущей к выходу, когда дорогу ему преградил Лестрейд. 

— Куда-то собрались, мистер Ватсон?

— Мне нужно увидеть сына. А я просидел здесь уже три часа. 

— Не раньше, чем вы ответите на все мои вопросы.

***

Было темно, холодно и неуютно. Шерлок снова и снова блуждал в каком-то темном заброшенном здании, взбирался по обломкам ступеней вверх по смутно знакомому помещению, и каждый раз _не успевал_. Видел одиноко лежащий в углу недостроенной комнаты рюкзак, припорошенный снегом, и слышал пугающий свист ветра, за которым следовала звенящая тишина, пропитанная безнадежностью. После этого он будто проваливался в пустоту, вдруг оказываясь на забитом машинами шоссе перед стоящим поперек него грузовиком с характерной вмятиной, возле которого лежал мотоцикл. На ватных ногах Шерлок подходил к лежащему за ним человеку, и каждый раз вместо лица Саймона видел лицо Джона. Он снова и снова умирал у него на глазах, а он стоял и не мог пошевелиться, в немом ужасе наблюдая свой самый страшный кошмар в этом зацикленном сне. 

Шерлок резко подскочил на постели, хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь за простыню. Несколько долгих секунд ему было страшно повернуть голову, чтобы убедиться, что все, что он видел во сне — неправда, и Джон на самом деле жив и здоров. Только увидев, как тот крепче обнял подушку во сне, Шерлок смог вдохнуть полной грудью, прогоняя осколки этого кошмара и ощущая, как мелко подрагивают руки. 

Он постарался как можно аккуратнее подняться с кровати и теперь тихо прикрыл за собой дверь ванной. Несколько мучительно долгих минут он стоял, машинально расстегнув несколько пуговиц на мятой рубашке и прислонившись к стене, и не заметил, как медленно сполз по ней на пол, постепенно начиная задыхаться, не в силах больше держать себя в руках. Только сейчас на него по-настоящему навалился весь ужас случившегося. 

«Чуть не потерял», — бесконечно стучало в голове вперемешку с образами стоящего на самом краю Джона. 

Он сидел, подтянув колени к себе и уронив голову на руки, даже не сразу осознав, что его, наконец, настигли освобождающие слезы, которые беспрерывно катились по его щекам. Дыхание было рваным, он задыхался, осознавая суровую правду, что он сам виноват в том, что чуть было не произошло с Джоном. Он обязан был просчитать все, чтобы не допустить ничего подобного, ведь знал же он, как Джек Ватсон относится к отношениям, в которых уличил своего сына. Видел и слышал его настрой вчера, когда тот так некстати застал их. В чем, как Шерлок считал, тоже был виноват он сам, потому что они с Джоном слишком расслабились, чтобы позволить себе целоваться на улице возле дома. Он подсознательно чувствовал, что рано или поздно они попадутся, но поддался соблазну, тем более что Джон впервые признался ему в любви, и устоять в тот момент было выше его сил. 

Шерлок зарылся в волосы пальцами. Он ненавидел себя, не мог простить себе своего отъезда, сказанных Джону по телефону слов и того, что до самого возвращения в офис всерьез не задумался о том, что «общение» Джона с отцом могло закончиться гораздо хуже всех его предположений. 

Неосознанно он водил кончиками пальцев по давно зажившим шрамам на запястье и вспоминал тот день, когда сам едва не свел счеты с жизнью. Лишь благодаря Майкрофту он до сих пор был жив, и только встретив Джона действительно почувствовал благодарность к брату за казавшееся тогда ненужным и бессмысленным спасение. Теперь по его вине Джон чувствовал себя так же, как и он тогда. Он знал, что эта вина останется с ним навсегда... 

— Шерлок, — он почувствовал крепкие объятья любящих рук. 

Он не ответил, слезы вновь хлынули из потемневших глаз, он, задыхаясь, хватал ртом воздух, но кислород все равно не желал достигать легких. 

— Шерлок, все хорошо, — Джон сидел рядом, пытаясь успокоить его, тоже чувствуя себя бесконечно виноватым во всем. 

Холмс крепко обнял его в ответ, цепляясь за него, и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он держался весь день и теперь просто сломался. 

— Шерлок, — вновь позвал его Джон, касаясь губами его виска и поглаживая по взлохмаченным волосам. — Боже, прости меня. Обещаю, что никогда больше тебе не придется переживать подобное из-за меня. Прости меня, любимый. Мне так стыдно. 

— Извини, — голос Шерлока прозвучал тихо и хрипло. — Не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии. 

— Не надо, пожалуйста. Шерлок, посмотри на меня. 

Шерлок нехотя ослабил объятья, чтобы окунуться в грустный взгляд синих глаз. 

— Ты лучшее, что произошло в моей жизни. Поэтому я снова повел себя так глупо. Ссора с отцом, его слова, угрозы, — все это сильно выбило почву у меня из-под ног, а потом был наш разговор по телефону, после чего я увидел тебя с тем блондином...

— Ты подумал, что я тебе лгал?

— У меня была тяжелая ночь, я не знал о твоем деле, об этом сообщении и об этом человеке. После всех слов отца, в том числе о тебе, я просто... был потерян и уже ни о чем не мог думать. Не мог адекватно рассуждать. Прости, я не должен был сомневаться. 

— Ты имел все основания для этого. 

— Несмотря ни на что я должен был _понять_. Мне так жаль, что я причинил тебе боль своим поступком. 

Шерлок против воли усмехнулся. 

— Ты серьезно, Джон? После всего, что произошло с тобой из-за меня и твоего отца, ты извиняешься?

— То, что я неверно расценил то, что увидел утром у твоего дома, — это лишь следствие того, что произошло с отцом. Он заставил меня почувствовать себя полным ничтожеством, пытался обвинить тебя в том, что ты меня совратил, а я — просто дурак, который не понимает, что его используют. Я пытался уйти, и тогда он ударил меня. Впервые в жизни. 

— Не может быть, — Шерлок просто не верил своим ушам. 

— Да. Он правда это сделал. Еще он сказал, что если выйду за порог — я ему не сын. Я заперся в комнате, дождался, пока он заснет, и вылез в окно. 

Шерлок ласково притянул его к себе для полного нежности поцелуя. 

— Прости. Я просто не имел права так терять контроль над собой, учитывая все, что произошло с _тобой_. Та еще ночь выдалась. Извини меня за это, — он указал на свое лицо и красные глаза.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Шерлок провел ладонями по лицу, стирая следы недавнего срыва. 

— Да брось. Я напугал тебя. И себя тоже. Не представляю, что бы творилось со мной, окажись я на твоем месте. Да и сколько раз тебе приходилось утешать меня, вытаскивать из неприятностей? — тепло улыбнулся Джон. — Я не знаю человека лучше тебя.

— Не преувеличивай. Уверен, до нашей встречи у тебя было гораздо меньше проблем.

— Зато с тобой я действительно _живу_. Насчет того, что ты сказал, когда мы были наверху. Чтобы я жил с тобой или без тебя, — Холмс обеспокоено взглянул на него, и Джон обхватил ладонями его лицо. — Тебе следует знать, что я не хочу думать о том, что было бы, не встреть я тебя. Вышло так, что я встретил. И влюбился в тебя без памяти. — Шерлок слушал его, затаив дыхание. — Поэтому я не желаю представлять какой-то иной вариант своей жизни, в которой нет тебя. Не хочу предполагать, мог ли интересоваться девушками или другими молодыми людьми. Все, чего я хочу — это быть с тобой. Поэтому просто...

Шерлок вдруг приник к его губам, даря полный нежности и благодарности поцелуй. Джон охотно отвечал на него, ласково стирая слезы с его щек. Он был рад, что проснулся вовремя, как раз в тот момент, когда так был нужен Шерлоку. 

— Не будем никогда вспоминать то, что сегодня произошло, — сказал Холмс, когда поцелуй прервался.

— Да. 

И Джон снова притянул его для поцелуя, продолжая расстегивать его рубашку. Он успел поймать удивленный взгляд Шерлока и только улыбнулся, не прерывая единения губ. Он приподнялся и потянул на себя сбитого с толку любовника, чувствуя непреодолимую потребность в прикосновениях, объятьях и поцелуях этого мужчины. Все его существо иррационально хотело всеми доступными способами убедиться, что они все еще принадлежат друг другу. 

Оказавшись в спальне, Шерлок перехватил неожиданную инициативу Джона и, уронив того на кровать, принялся покрывать его лицо и шею жаркими поцелуями, пока тот сжимал пальцы на его обнаженной уже спине, обхватив ногами его талию.

Шерлок нежно целовал каждый сантиметр его тела, впитывал стоны, и сам растворялся в своем счастье. Джон не отставал от него: его руки скользили ласковыми касаниями всюду, куда могли дотянуться, зарывались в волосы, то и дело склоняя голову любовника к своему лицу, чтобы вновь и вновь пробовать на вкус эти невозможные мягкие губы, в то же время лаская его напряженный член, пробравшись под брюки.   
Шерлок же медленно спускался поцелуями к низу живота Джона, чтобы снова и снова заставлять его выгибаться и стонать, умоляя о большем. Его губы скользили по его стволу, и Джон с улыбкой думал о том, что просто незаконно уметь проделывать ртом такие вещи. 

В процессе взаимных ласк Шерлок избавился от брюк и белья, и теперь перевернул Джона на живот под одобрительный вздох последнего. Его руки тут же вцепились в одеяло, пока Шерлок мягко касался влажными пальцами входа. 

— Ну же, Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, двигаясь в такт движений пальцев любовника. — Давай. Ты нужен мне сейчас. Больше, чем ты можешь представить. 

— Думаю, что могу, — отозвался Шерлок, начиная постепенно входить. — Потому что чувствую то же самое. 

— Черррт, да-а-а, — простонал Джон, как только полностью почувствовал любовника внутри себя. 

Шерлок поначалу действовал медленно, потом то ускорял темп, то замедлял, сводя с ума Джона и себя самого. Эта близость обоим была нужна как кислород, и если Джон сам выступил инициатором, Шерлок не в силах был сопротивляться. 

Не переставая двигаться, он постепенно оказался лежащим на Джоне, одной рукой опираясь о постель, а другой — накрыв руку Джона, переплетая пальцы.   
Испарина покрывала кожу обоих, у Джона вырывался протяжный на выдохе стон каждый раз, стоило Шерлоку задеть простату. Он активно толкался навстречу любовнику, все крепче вцепляясь в одеяло и даже не думая сдерживаться.

За полгода, что уже длились их отношения, он давно оставил позади даже намек на стеснение, полностью отдаваясь любимому, его губам, рукам и всем остальным частям тела. 

Им были жизненно необходимы прикосновения, они хватались друг за друга как за последнюю в жизни опору. 

— Ты все, что есть в моей жизни. Важнее нет ничего... 

Шерлок оставлял жаркие поцелуи на его шее и лопатках, мягко прикусывал мочку уха и все сильнее подталкивал Джона к краю. Тот то и дело выдыхал его имя, дотягивался ладонями до его ягодиц и вжимал в них пальцы, все яростнее подаваясь навстречу толчкам. 

— Черт, Шерлок... — следующие готовые сорваться с губ слова утонули в протяжном стоне, стоило любовнику сделать лишь пару движений по его члену. 

Тот на мгновение замер, позволяя Джону перевести дыхание, но довольно скоро продолжил двигаться и через несколько движений тоже кончил, жарким дыханием опаляя шею любовника. 

— Никогда больше тебя не отпущу, — выдохнул Шерлок, как только перекатился на спину, а Джон уютно устроился рядом, медленно водя кончиками пальцев по его груди. 

— Буду только счастлив. 

Шерлок перехватил ласкавшую его руку и прижался к ней губами. 

«Больше никогда»

***

Джон отмывал чашку из-под когда-то горячего, а теперь недавно допитого холодного шоколада. Он понимал, что нескоро по-настоящему отойдет от произошедшего, потому пытался занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, пока Шерлок был в душе. Провел ревизию в холодильнике, но быстро сдался, решив, что на готовку его сегодня не хватит. Тем более, признал Джон, после ванны с расслабляющим массажем, сделанным нежными руками, у плиты стоять ну вовсе не хотелось. Поэтому он заказал пиццу и в ожидании курьера принялся за посуду, которая оставалась у них со вчерашнего уютного рождественского вечера. 

Боже, вздохнул Джон, выключая воду и вытирая руки. Казалось, что с момента их отъезда отсюда вчера вечером прошла целая жизнь. Столько всего успело случиться, несколько часов назад он чуть было не совершил самую ужасную ошибку, а теперь ставил в сушилку чашку из-под горячего шоколада. Напоминало какой-то сюрреализм. 

Возможно, дело было в том, что они катастрофически мало поспали. По этой причине Джон рассчитывал перекусить пиццей, которую любезная девушка-оператор пообещала оперативно доставить, и после этого проспать хоть несколько суток кряду. 

Он прошел к рюкзаку, выудил оттуда телефон и какое-то время просто смотрел на разрядившийся аппарат. Глупо, но эта привычная и безобидная штуковина, казалось, представляла для него опасность. Не сама по себе, разумеется. Но всех, кто мог на нее позвонить, Джон в данный конкретный момент слышать не хотел. Он отложил телефон, решив поставить его на зарядку перед тем, как лечь отдыхать. 

— Не успел заскучать?

Джон обернулся к спускающемуся с подиума Шерлоку. 

— Нисколько. Вот, разобрался с посудой и заказал нам пиццу. 

— Потрясающе, обожаю пиццу, — Шерлок коротко поцеловал его в щеку, и Джон с ответной улыбкой поежился от прикосновения влажных черных кудрей к лицу. — Охрану предупредил?

— Да, курьера пропустят, как и всегда. Никакого желания выходить на этот мороз. Да и вообще — выходить. 

— Еще бы. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джон. — Но мне определенно лучше, — он обвился руками вокруг талии Шерлока и крепко прижался к нему, прикрыв глаза. 

— Все будет хорошо, Джон, — тихо заговорил Шерлок. — Я обещаю тебе. 

— Спасибо. 

В ответ Холмс крепче прижал его к себе. Джону нужно было время, чтобы если и не забыть, но отпустить все случившееся. И он знал, что сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помочь ему. 

Поток его мыслей и теплые объятия нарушило жужжание мобильного телефона. Он делал вид, что не замечает его. 

— Да ладно, Шерлок. Вдруг важное что-то?

— Не думаю. Все дела подождут. 

— А если курьер?

— Ты же знаешь, что сотрудников этой компании охрана пропускает без звонка. 

— Ну ладно, — и Джон вновь прижался к нему. — Знаешь, чего я хочу?

— Чего?

— Снова услышать твою игру на скрипке. 

— Если ты настаиваешь, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Скрипка в шкафу. 

— Я знаю, — Джон мягко отстранился и поднялся в спальню. 

Он только успел открыть шкаф, когда в дверь начали остервенело стучать. Джон услышал, как Шерлок пошел открывать. И замер, узнав голос незваного гостя, забыв, зачем он сидит на корточках у раскрытого шкафа с футляром от скрипки. 

— Где мой сын?!

— Джек Ватсон, убирайтесь отсюда. 

— Как ты смеешь говорить со мной в таком тоне?!

— Вы ворвались ко мне в дом. Имею полное право вышвырнуть вас отсюда. 

— Я никуда не уйду, пока не увижу сына. Не думай, что этот трюк с задержанием заставил меня передумать. 

— По-хорошему уходите. Вы не увидите Джона. 

Джек с ненавистью смотрел на Холмса, на его влажные волосы, халат, накинутый на домашнюю футболку. Он даже представлять не хотел, чем...

— Ты смеешь мне угрожать?

— Вы до сих пор ничего не поняли, поэтому вон. 

— Ты не смеешь мне указывать!

— Оставьте в покое Джона. 

— Он мой сын! Я имею право...

— Прежде всего, он — человек. На которого вы посмели поднять руку. Всех своих прав вы лишились в этот момент. 

Джек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не врезать этому ублюдку. 

— Да как ты смеешь... Джон! Джон, немедленно иди сюда!

— Джон останется, — еще раз, уже гораздо жестче, повторил Шерлок. — А вы немедленно уберетесь из моего дома. 

— Он мой сын, у него есть _свой_ дом. Он должен быть с отцом. 

— Джон сам решит, как ему поступать. А сейчас — дверь вон там. 

Терпение Ватсона-старшего иссякло. 

— Нет, это извращение я терпеть не намерен! Таким как ты не место среди нормальных людей, мой сын не такой! И он идет со мной домой. Джон! — он попытался прорваться дальше в квартиру, но Шерлок крепко перехватил его руку, когда Джон с нечитаемым выражением лица показался в створках ширмы спальни. На задворках сознания Ватсона-старшего отложился факт, что волосы Джона тоже были мокрыми. — Джон! Немедленно...

Шерлок тоже обернулся к нему, ругая себя за то, что отказался от идеи выкинуть этого человека из квартиры силой. 

— Со мной все хорошо. А теперь уходи. Я не хочу тебя видеть. 

С этими словами он снова скрылся в спальне, оставив отца в замешательстве смотреть на место, где он только что стоял. Шерлок выпустил руку мужчины, казалось, потерявшего способность двигаться. 

— Мистер Холмс! — послышался голос запыхавшегося после бега на пятый этаж охранника, очевидно, решившего не тратить время на ожидание лифта. — Простите, я пытался его остановить, но этот джентльмен показал полицейское удостоверение и прошел. Я пытался дозвониться вам, но...

— Все в порядке, Гибс, не беспокойтесь. Этот _джентльмен_ уже уходит. 

Джек перевел взгляд на Холмса, потом на охранника. 

— Я провожу вас, сэр, — Гибс попытался взять его под руки, чтобы увести, но тот стряхнул его руку со своей. 

С того будто спало оцепенение. Вид, а точнее взгляд Джона напугал его, хоть он и не подал вида. 

— Не трогайте меня. Я это так не оставлю, Холмс. Я...

— До свидания, мистер Ватсон, — Шерлок сделал несколько наступающих шагов ему навстречу. — Предоставьте мне исправлять ваши ошибки и уходите. 

Выругавшись, Джек все же ушел, оттолкнув охранника. Тот еще раз взглянул на Шерлока и, с извиняющимся видом кивнув, поспешил следом за незадачливым визитером. 

С каким же наслаждением Шерлок захлопнул дверь!

— Джон, он ушел. 

— Да, я слышал, — тот вновь вышел из спальни, и, вопреки ожиданиям Шерлока, направился не к нему, а на балкон. 

Тот в замешательстве наблюдал за ним, пока не заметил, как тот взял лежавшую на подоконнике пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. 

— Ох, Джон, — тихо пробормотал он и медленно направился к балкону, прихватив висящий на ручке дивана плед. 

Джон успел уже зажечь сигарету и сделать неглубокую затяжку, когда почувствовал, как на его плечи накинули что-то мягкое и теплое. 

— Спасибо, — он поплотнее закутался в плед и присел на корточки, облокотившись о стену, медленно выдыхая дым. — Думал, снова будешь меня ругать.

— Ну, я определенно буду не в восторге, если ты начнешь курить, — Шерлок забрал у него пачку и зажигалку, вытащил одну сигарету и, тоже закуривая, добавил: — Но это будет твое дело. И твое решение. И твоя жизнь, Джон. В которой решения принимаешь только ты. 

Холмс зажал сигарету между пальцами, глядя вдаль и выдыхая дым. 

Джон молча улыбнулся, только потянул его за руку вниз, и когда тот подчинился, накинул один конец пледа на него. 

— Я рад, что он довольно просто ушел. 

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что было так уж просто, — Шерлок вновь выдохнул дым, который не спешил рассеиваться в морозном воздухе. 

— Знаешь, — через минуту вновь заговорил Джон. — Мне показалось странным кое-что.

— Что именно?

— То, что люди твоего брата или полицейские, кто они там такие, не вмешались в конфликт с отцом вчера вечером у моего дома. 

Шерлок повернул к нему голову и, нахмурившись, сделал еще одну затяжку. 

— В смысле, — продолжал Джон. — У него же был пистолет. Он вел себя как абсолютно невменяемый человек. 

— Действительно, странно, — Шерлок не мог понять, как не подумал об этом раньше. 

В самом деле, не за этим ли Майкрофт организовал все это наблюдение? Чтобы пресекать, предотвращать и как раз таки вмешиваться в подобные вещи! А он даже не вспомнил о них с того самого момента, как Джек Ватсон угрожал ему оружием. 

Около пары минут прошли в тишине, пока каждый докуривал свою сигарету и думал о своем. 

— Здесь что-то не так, — процедил Шерлок, туша окурок в пепельнице вслед за Джоном и уводя его в тепло. 

Оказавшись в квартире, он взял свой телефон с барной стойки, пока Джон закрывал балконную дверь, с непривычки испытывая легкое головокружение от сигареты, и быстро набрал номер знакомого оператора сотовой связи. 

— Джейми, привет. Это Холмс. Да, тебя не затруднит кое-что проверить для меня? Очень срочно. Мне нужно знать номер и локацию отправителя сообщения, которое я получил вчера около полуночи. Сможешь заняться этим прямо сейчас? Отлично, жду. 

Пока оператор пытался выяснить, кто был автором угрозы, отправленной на телефон Холмса, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не нарушали молчание. Шерлоку очень не нравилось невнятное подозрение, поселившееся где-то внутри под ребрами. Наконец, абонент ответил на интересующий Холмса вопрос и тот, поблагодарив, повесил трубку, пустым взглядом уставившись куда-то поверх головы Джона.

— Не могу поверить, — наконец, заговорил Шерлок, чувствуя, как в нем закипает злость. — Ублюдку не сойдет это с рук. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, что? — Джон встал с дивана, на котором сидел после того, как зашел с балкона, и подошел к нему. 

— Номер, с которого пришло то сообщение, зарегистрирован на Энтони Смита. 

— И?

— Это личный помощник моего брата. И оно отправлено из его резиденции. 

— Может, номер как-то взломали?

— Об этом месте никто больше не знает. 

У Джона просто не было слов. Не было их и у Шерлока. В голове не укладывалось, как родной брат мог так с ним поступить. Он ругал себя за то, что не задумался об отсутствии помощи, пока об этом не заговорил Джон. И сейчас, мысленно возвращаясь в момент своего звонка Майкрофту с просьбой подключить к спасению Джона спецслужбы, он вспомнил то непонятное сожаление, которое расслышал в его голосе. Его брат никогда не был сентиментальным, он не одобрял его образ жизни, постоянные провалы в начатом им расследовании, отношения с Джоном. Но он не думал, что брат способен на такое. 

Джон притянул Шерлока к себе, вырывая из мрачных мыслей, и крепко обнял. 

— Ладно, все в порядке, Шерлок. Это все уже не важно. 

— Он ответит за это, не сомневайся, — пообещал Холмс. — И это важно, Джон. Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы не он. 

— Как я уже когда-то говорил, все против нас, — вздохнул Джон. 

— Им придется смириться с этим, — Шерлок прижался губами к его макушке. — Мы вместе, и им ничего с этим не сделать. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Джон. 

Раздавшийся в дверь звонок вынудил их разомкнуть объятья, и Джон пошел открывать. 

— Надеюсь, на этот раз это пицца. 

Шерлок улыбнулся, решив не портить этот вечер еще больше, если это было возможно, но вряд ли существовали вещи, ужасные вещи, которые бы он не мечтал сейчас проделать с Майкрофтом, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить у него охоту манипулировать им. 

***

— Как же вкусно. Кажется, я не ел целую вечность. Ночью было не до того, потом не было аппетита, а сейчас кажется, что это лучшая еда на свете. 

— Не могу не согласиться, пицца и правда объеденье, — Шерлок, как и Джон, доедал уже четвертый кусок и решил не акцентировать внимание на причине отсутствовавшего у любимого аппетита. — Хорошо, что ты заказал две.

— Я знал. Памятуя наши трапезы в Италии. 

Шерлок хохотнул. 

— Ох уж эти пирожки с разными начинками. 

— И паста. 

— И...

Шерлока прервал телефон, зажужжавший входящим звонком. Он взял его и принял вызов, бросив короткий взгляд на Джона. 

— Холмс. Ничего страшного. Да. Помню, конечно. Секунду, — Шерлок поставил звонок на паузу и обратился к Джону. — Тебя. Майк Стэмфорд. 

— Ого? Откуда у него твой... ах, да, — коротко улыбнулся Джон, вспомнив тот день, когда впервые позвонил Шерлоку по номеру с той самой черной визитки. И этот судьбоносный звонок он сделал именно с телефона лучшего друга. Видимо, он сохранил номер. 

— Хочешь с ним поговорить?

— Да, да, конечно, давай, — Джон наскоро вытер руки салфеткой и взял протянутый телефон, снимая вызов с паузы. — Алло, Майк. 

Из трубки тут же донесся взволнованный, но одновременно полный облегчения голос. 

— Джон! Как ты? Я не знал, а то еще бы раньше позвонил! Синтия увезла меня в Швейцарию вместе с ее родителями кататься на лыжах, и...

— Все хорошо, Майк. 

— Мы вот только вернулись в отель, я включил новости и охренел. Что случилось, Джон? Как так вышло? Я звонил тебе, но твой телефон недоступен. Почему...

— Майк, — устало улыбнулся Джон. — Все в порядке. Уже. Отдыхай и не волнуйся за меня. Когда приедешь, мы с тобой увидимся, и я все тебе расскажу. Но не сейчас. 

— Хорошо, конечно, как скажешь. Рад был тебя слышать. Что бы ни случилось — шли все нахер! Ты лучший, друг. 

— Спасибо, Майки. 

Джон сбросил вызов и отложил мобильный на стол. Шерлок молча наблюдал за ним, замечая его катастрофическую усталость. И чувствуя свою собственную тоже. 

— Интересно, — протянул Джон, вновь откусывая кусок пиццы. — Сколько еще человек узнали меня в том репортаже? Столько людей действительно смотрят телевизор?

После того, как Джон немного успокоился после всего случившегося, он спросил Шерлока, как тот вообще нашел его. Он в ответ рассказал о прямом включении на ТВ, о котором узнал от секретарши, уволенной за несколько минут до этого «за разглашение внутренней информации». Шокированный Джон выслушал его, осознавая, что если бы не она, то Шерлок бы к нему не успел… И пожелал убедиться в очевидном: Джейн останется в агентстве.

— Как минимум, среди этих людей есть те, кто по-прежнему любит тебя и переживает, — отозвался Шерлок. 

— Поверить в это за последние сутки стало непросто, но, судя по всему, ты прав. 

— Ничего удивительного. Друзья — это хорошо. Как правило, наибольшую боль нам причиняют самые близкие люди. 

— Еще полгода назад я бы мог поспорить с этим. А теперь... 

— Ладно, ты доел? — спросил Шерлок, резко меняя тему, и замечая, что Джон не спешит брать следующий кусок пиццы. 

— Я бы сказал «переел». Может, ты, наконец...

Договорить ему вновь помешал телефонный звонок. 

— Да что за день, — хмыкнул он, глядя на то, как Шерлок не спешит принять вызов и с сомнением смотрит на экран смартфона в руках. — В чем дело?

— Не знаю, не уверен, что стоит. 

— Кто это?

— Твоя мать. 

Джон тоже не ожидал, что она позвонит. Он понятия не имел, _зачем_ она это делает, но догадаться, _почему_ , труда не составило. Память «услужливо» напомнила ему об их первой и единственной встрече, завершившейся полной катастрофой, и он просто не знал, как сейчас поступить. С другой стороны, думал Джон, терять ему было уже нечего. 

— Ответь. 

Еще мгновение помедлив, Шерлок принял вызов. 

— Слушаю. Я тоже вас приветствую. Да, он рядом. Передать трубку? — Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на Джона, и тот кивнул. 

— Да, _мисс Тернер_. Здравствуйте. 

— Джон, здравствуй. Я рада, что все обошлось, — женщина помолчала. — Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень не хорошо. Я не задаю вопроса «почему». Не только потому что не имею на это права, но и потому что знаю на него ответ, — снова последовала короткая пауза. — Знаю, мало что из нашей прошлой беседы могло натолкнуть тебя на мысль, что я могу действительно за тебя переживать, и в этом только моя вина. Я очень испугалась, когда посмотрела новости. Я хотела сказать, что... тебе очень повезло, что у тебя есть Шерлок. Я рада, что ты встретил _своего_ человека, и что этот человек тебя любит. 

— Спасибо, — Джон сам не мог себе объяснить, почему ее слова так тронули его, и почему его благодарность к этой женщине действительно была искренней. Возможно, потому что именно это он хотел услышать от отца. — Я тоже так думаю. 

— Мне правда очень жаль. Я не должна была говорить все то, что наговорила тебе. 

— Я понимаю вас. И прощаю. 

— Правда?

Джон молчал, понимая, что действительно не держит на нее зла. Он даже не считал, что слово «прощение» было уместно в их ситуации, но чувствовал, что ей важно было это услышать. Оставалось гадать, заметила ли собеседница его обращение, которое можно было расценить как то, что он вычеркнул ее из своей семьи, хотя, по сути, все произошло ровно наоборот много лет назад. 

— Джон, возможно, то, что я сейчас скажу, не понравится тебе. Но... у нас обоих непростая жизнь. И была, и есть. Но... — она замешкалась. — Что, если мы... увидимся как-нибудь? Может, поужинаем?

Джон задумался. Ведь никто из них не выбирал то, что с ними случилось. Просто так сложилось. В эту минуту он понимал, что она говорит искренне, и что между ними вполне еще могут сложиться доверительные, возможно, даже дружеские отношения. Почему бы ему не попытаться?

— Да, конечно. 

— Славно, — Джон расслышал на том конце провода немного нервный вздох облегчения, замаскированный под улыбку. — Давай ты немного придешь в себя и...

— Да. Я позвоню вам, Шерил. Спасибо за звонок. 

— Просто будь молодцом, Джон. Не дай _ему_ сломать тебя. 

— Он не сможет. До встречи, — Джон сбросил вызов и в замешательстве посмотрел на Шерлока, который, нахмурившись, наблюдал за ним. — Что?

— Ты уверен?

— Как ни странно, да. Вообще, удивительно. 

— Что именно? То, что она позвонила или сказала?

— Не совсем. Странно, что ни ты, ни она не сказали мне этих избитых фраз о возможности решить все проблемы и бла-бла-бла. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— На самом деле, это ужасно скучно и непродуктивно. Меня тогда на отчаянный шаг отчасти толкнули эти самые разговоры о том, что «жизнь продолжается». Но, раз уж ты так хочешь услышать все это в моем исполнении, то изволь: твоя жизнь ценна сама по себе, вне зависимости от того, кто в ней присутствует. И я последний, ради кого можно было бы ее прервать. 

— До сих пор не могу понять, как мог дойти до такого, — Джон уставился на свои ладони, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — О чем я вообще думал? Как будто помутнение рассудка.

— Что неудивительно, принимая во внимание все, что свалилось на тебя за последние сутки. Кстати, Джон. Я думаю, тебе все же стоит пообщаться со специалистом. 

— Зачем? Ты сказал им, что мне не нужна их помощь. 

— Их — нет, определенно. Но я знаю одного хорошего психотерапевта. Он очень помог мне в свое время. Я пойду с тобой. Согласен?

— Хорошо, если ты так говоришь, — после недолгого колебания согласился Джон, понимая, что Шерлок прав. Ему хотелось думать и верить, что он справится со всем этим сам, но он понимал, что будет непросто. Даже несмотря на всю поддержку и любовь Шерлока. — Только не сейчас. Мне нужно немного времени. 

— Конечно. 

Со вздохом Джон поднялся из-за стола и потянул за собой Шерлока. 

— К черту все, — улыбнулся он. — Я не договорил. 

— Я весь внимание, — Шерлок решил, что на сегодня серьезных разговоров уже более чем достаточно. 

— Я хочу все-таки услышать сегодня твою игру на скрипке. А потом спать всю ночь. И весь день. Возможно, даже несколько дней. 

— Как раз хотел предложить именно это, — Шерлок прижал его к себе для поцелуя. — Что бы ты хотел услышать?

***

**28 декабря 2014 года**

Вопреки желанию Джона, на следующий день долго поспать им не удалось. Проснувшись, он выбрался из постели попить воды, потом вернулся и только начал снова засыпать под боком обнимавшего его Шерлока, когда зазвонил телефон. 

— Черт, кому и что от нас снова нужно, — проворчал Шерлок. 

— Не знаю, — зевнул Джон. — Не отвечай. 

— С удовольствием. Я начинаю ненавидеть этот аппарат. 

Еще несколько минут прошли в тишине, а потом телефон пискнул сообщением. Проворчав что-то неразборчивое, Шерлок прочитал его и тут же сел на постели. 

— Что там?

— Ублюдок посмел сунуться сюда, — процедил Шерлок, стряхивая остатки сонливости. — Я просил охрану предупредить меня, если мой брат появится. Это значит, что он въехал во двор. 

Джон тоже сел. Ну когда все оставят их в покое?

— Есть вариант не пускать его?

— О, нет. Он войдет, — Холмс встал и быстро надел пижаму, поверх которой накинул халат. — Мне есть, что сказать ему. 

Джон видел, что Шерлок снова начал злиться, и попытался вразумить его. 

— Погоди, Шерлок, может лучше успокоиться? Все это уже действительно не имеет значения, со мной все хорошо и...

— Я прошу тебя только дать мне поговорить с ним один на один. Оставайся здесь, хорошо?

— Ладно, — Джон понял, что отговорить его не сможет. В голове промелькнула непрошеная мысль о том, что Майкрофт Холмс с первой встречи вызвал у него неприязнь, и вот он доказал, что интуиция его не подвела. 

Шерлок коротко поцеловал Джона и спустился из спальни, прикрыв за собой ширму. Именно в это время раздался звонок в дверь. Шерлок и не думал открывать ее, наливая себе стакан воды. Позвонили второй раз, а Шерлок продолжал стоять и пить воду, будто ничто не нарушало его покой. Наконец, послышался щелчок проворачиваемого в замке ключа. Когда дверь распахнулась, и визитер вошел в холл, Шерлок почти допил. 

— Ты разве не слышал звонка на телефон? И в дверь? — с недовольным выражением лица заговорил Майкрофт. 

Шерлок молча поставил стакан на стол. 

— Как вы после вчерашнего? — осведомился старший Холмс. — Как Джон?

Шерлок продолжал стоять у барной стойки и никак не реагировал на брата. 

— Ты слышишь меня? Шерлок, я с тобой разговариваю. 

Тот медленно поднял на него взгляд, и вся напускная учтивость испарилась с этого лощеного лица. 

— Что ж, я подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Райдеру предъявили обвинение, он больше не представляет угрозы. Та же участь постигла отравителя и всю остальную шайку. 

На это Холмс-младший тоже никак не отреагировал. 

— Да что с тобой такое? — уточнил старший. 

— А ты не знаешь? Хмм, — Шерлок сделал задумчивый вид, делая несколько шагов навстречу ему. 

— Ты ведешь себя...

Договорить он не смог. Шерлок с размаху впечатал кулак в челюсть человека, который, единственный из всей семьи, не отвернулся от него в прошлый раз. И даже он предал его. Тот отшатнулся от удара, от неожиданности выронив зонт. 

— Может это напомнит тебе, что я не терплю манипуляций?

— Совсем разум потерял из-за этого мальчишки? — прохрипел Майкрофт, касаясь пальцами разбитой губы и видя на них кровь. Зрелище заставило его презрительно поморщиться. 

— Ты правда думал, что я не узнаю?

— Ты не в себе!

— Убирайся вон из моего дома. 

— Да что случилось с моим гениальным братом?! — прокричал Майкрофт. — Где было бы твое расследование и все твои выводы, если бы я не заставил тебя заняться делом, оторвав от того, чем ты обычно «занят»?!

— Что неясного в словах «вон из моего дома»? 

— Да пойми, что мне нужно было, чтобы ты разобрался с делом до того, как тебя подстрелит чокнутый коп!

Шерлок еще раз ударил его, на этот раз угодив прямо в скулу. 

— Какого черта ты творишь, дорогой братец? Все же закончилось хорошо!

— Ничего бы этого не произошло, если бы не твое вмешательство. 

Шерлок взял его под локоть и вытолкал из квартиры, бросив на площадку перед лифтом его неизменный зонт. 

— Ты для меня умер, — Шерлок громко захлопнул дверь перед продолжавшим стоять в растерянности братом. 

Он почти ожидал, что Майкрофт попытается вернуться, чтобы продолжить ссору. Но, к его удивлению, раздался звук открывшихся и закрывшихся дверей лифта, а потом тихий удаляющийся гул кабины, увезшей незваного гостя на первый этаж. 

С минуту простояв перед закрытой дверью, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и, потирая руку, направился в спальню к Джону. Тот сидел уже так же одетый в пижаму, и тут же поднял на него взгляд. 

Шерлок молча прошел к нему, сел рядом и крепко прижал к себе, касаясь губами его виска. Джон тоже обхватил его руками, обнимая, и выдохнул. 

— Все же, я правда приношу одни проблемы. 

— Глупости, — Шерлок отстранился. — Я сказал правду. Если бы не это сообщение, в отправке которого он, кстати, признался, ничего бы вчера не произошло. Я бы просто не оставил тебя там. 

Джон взял его правую руку в свою и мягко провел пальцами по покрасневшим костяшкам. 

— Сильно болит?

— Не настолько, насколько я зол на него. Хотя я не хотел его бить, просто вышел из себя, когда он так нагло стал делать вид, что все в порядке, и он не имеет отношения ко вчерашнему кошмару. 

— Ну, думаю, он заслужил это, — пожал плечами Джон. — Но ты не боишься, ведь у вас общая компания? 

— Мне все равно. После праздников постараюсь уладить этот вопрос так, чтобы больше не иметь с ним никаких дел. 

— А если он не согласится ее продать? Свою часть, я имею в виду. 

— Значит, мне придется задуматься о другом бизнесе. 

— Но... 

— Все, хватит пока об этом, — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок, вновь прижимая его к себе. — Мне кажется, мы хотели проспать весь день, или даже несколько?

— Точно, — Джон залез на кровать и потянул Шерлока за собой. 

Обнимая Джона, Шерлок думал о том, что этот человек в его руках стоит того, чтобы бороться за него хоть с целым миром. И всем, черт возьми, придется с этим считаться. 

***

Дальше ничто не нарушало их планы, и они провели довольно спокойный и даже уютный день, не считая утренней стычки братьев Холмс. Съели тосты с кофе на завтрак, потом принесли в спальню ноутбук Шерлока и посмотрели три фильма из тех, которые планировали, включая «Железного человека», не выбираясь из постели. Обед Шерлок заказал в ресторане Анджело, а сразу после него приехал курьер из магазина одежды, где Холмс, к удивлению Джона, накупил ему вещей на все случаи жизни. 

— Ты определенно сошел с ума! — перебрав несколько пакетов из брендовых магазинов, Джон со счастливой улыбкой обнимал его, с обожанием глядя на любовника, чьи волосы только что привел в полный беспорядок в приступе благодарных поцелуев. 

— Ну, тебе же нужно в чем-то ходить, — парировал Шерлок и с лукавой улыбкой добавил: — хотя мне нравится и вовсе без одежды. 

— Прекрати меня смущать!

Джон только-только по-настоящему начал отходить от произошедшего, и в этом была заслуга исключительно Шерлока. Он то и дело мысленно возвращался во вчерашний день, и каждый раз Шерлок замечал это, отвлекая его всеми возможными способами, переключая его внимание на себя ласковыми объятиями и нежными поцелуями, или заводя разговор о сюжете и персонажах фильма, приглашая к дискуссии. Джон даже не мог выразить, насколько был благодарен ему за все, что он для него делал. 

Пообедав, они решили выйти на воздух, но прогуляться решили во дворе. У подъезда стояла пригнанная по распоряжению Лестрейда Ламборгини, слегка припорошенная снегом. 

Когда они выходили, Джон остановился возле авто и с улыбкой сказал:

— Ведь все началось здесь. С _нее_. 

— И с чьего-то двухколесного друга и любимой музыки, — тот обнял его сзади, стряхивая снежинки с его волос. 

— Думаю написать на Facebook всем музыкантам, которых я слушал в тот день, и поблагодарить, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Уверен, они обрадуются.

— Хватит подшучивать надо мной, я же серьезно! — Джон слепил снежок и бросил в Шерлока, не ожидающего подвоха. 

— Ах ты маленький снайпер! — Шерлок ответил тем же, незаметно для себя оказавшись втянутым в снежную перестрелку. Он наслаждался легкими смешками Джона и был рад, что тот не замыкается в себе, несмотря на наличие таковых попыток накануне. 

Джон только что угодил ему снежком в плечо, и горсть мелких снежинок попала на темную шевелюру. Он с улыбкой любовался тем, как он отряхивается с шуточными ругательствами и угрозами, когда вдруг заметил человека позади него. Улыбка на его лице тут же сменилась настороженностью, и Шерлок, проследив за его взглядом, направленным куда-то поверх его плеча, обернулся. 

— Развлекаешься, как я погляжу. 

Шерлок непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Джон подошел к нему и встал рядом, продолжая молча смотреть на высокого статного мужчину в бежевом пальто. 

— С каких пор тебя это волнует?

— С тех самых пор, Шерлок, как ты попал в новости на федеральном телеканале. 

— Вот оно что, — усмехнулся он. — Вот в чем дело. Снова переживаешь за свою репутацию? Право, удивлен, что ты помнишь мое имя. 

— Я глава международной компании, у нас контракты с крупнейшими европейскими фирмами, я работаю с телевидением, и в мои планы не входит потерять клиентов из-за того, что мой сын...

Он вдруг осекся и презрительно скривился, совсем как Майкрофт, очевидно, не желая портить свой имидж такими уличными ругательствами. 

— Кто? Скажи это, _папа_.

Буквально выплюнув последнее слово, Шерлок сделал несколько шагов к нему навстречу. Он смотрел на отца ястребом, готовым напасть в любой момент. 

— Твой сын _умер_ несколько лет назад. Пусть так и остается. 

— Безрассудный щенок, ни во что не ставящий ничьи интересы, кроме собственных! Ты хоть представляешь, с какой скоростью тиражируется такого рода информация?

— Где-то я это уже слышал. Не в тот ли день, когда я лежал под капельницей, избежав смерти стараниями твоего _идеального_ сына? Точно. Только эгоист здесь не я. 

— Неблагодарный! Я всегда о тебе заботился, я...

— Ты не знаешь, что такое заботиться. И да, мне плевать на твое мнение. И на мнение всех остальных людей. А об этом репортаже очень скоро забудут. 

— Я на многое закрывал глаза! Мне стоило немалых денег и усилий замять в СМИ историю пятилетней давности. И чем ты мне отплатил? Снова попадаешь в новости, и ради чего? Я не позволю тебе позорить фамилию Холмс из-за этого сопляка!

— Заткнитесь и уходите отсюда, — процедил Джон, до этого тихо стоявший позади Шерлока, не дав тому опередить его с ответом. 

Джон смотрел на мужчину с ненавистью, до этого не подозревая, что способен испытывать такие чувства. Сейчас он понимал Шерлока, готового стереть его собственного отца в порошок за то, как он с ним обошелся. 

— Что? Вы обратились ко мне?!

— К вам, — Джон подошел и взял Шерлока за руку, крепко сжав ее. — Вы не знаете, о чем говорите, вы вообще ничего не знаете о жизни, вас интересуют только данные маркетологов и рост заказов, приносящих прибыль. 

— Да как ты смеешь...

— Я сказал вам замолчать! — повысил Джон голос. — Вы не знаете о своем сыне ничего, вы уже однажды отказались от него, так же поступил и мой отец. Это ваш выбор. Но оставьте в покое Шерлока. Не смейте так с ним разговаривать, вы не заслужили такого как он. 

— Шерлок, уйми своего... иначе я за себя не отвечаю. 

— Убирайся к черту, — вновь заговорил Шерлок. — Ты так ничего и не понял за эти годы. Ты давно дал мне понять, что такой сын как я тебя не устраивает, ты всегда был черствым к чужим чувствам, все, что тебя когда-либо интересовало, — это деньги и власть. Хорошо, что у тебя есть другой сын, как две капли воды похожий на тебя. Со мной этот номер не пройдет. Я не собираюсь заботиться о кристально чистой, но фальшивой репутации твоей династии. 

— Ты тоже Холмс, Шерлок. И с этим тебе придется считаться. 

— Так смущает, что я ношу твою фамилию? Я могу ее сменить. Не желаю иметь ничего общего с такой семьей. 

С этими словами Шерлок, не выпуская руки Джона, направился в дом, больше не оборачиваясь на отца. В душе у него бушевал настоящий ураган, и стоило огромного труда сдержаться и не показать ему, насколько до сих пор было больно видеть отца и слышать это безразличие и холодный расчет в каждом чертовом слове этого человека. Бернард Холмс обладал талантом уничтожать в людях любые зачатки положительных чувств к нему. За все эти годы он ничуть не изменился. И Шерлоку пришлось признать, что призрачные надежды на примирение, которые он периодически питал за время их размолвки, только что растворились окончательно в дымке морозного декабрьского вечера. 

— Шерлок. 

Они только что вошли в квартиру, не проронив в лифте ни слова. 

Холмс молча пошел на балкон, взяв с подоконника обосновавшуюся там пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Джон последовал за ним. 

— Шерлок, ты сам учил меня не зацикливаться на том, что они все говорят, — он наблюдал, как Шерлок закурил и не сразу выдохнул дым. 

— Джон, мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось стать свидетелем такой отвратительной сцены. Я должен был сдержаться. После всего...

— Шерлок, я не хрустальная ваза, я не развалюсь от этого, — Джон тоже взял сигарету. — Я тоже не мог промолчать, как он смеет так о тебе говорить? Он совсем как мой отец.

— Он хуже, Джон, — горько усмехнулся Шерлок. — Он хуже. Поверь мне. Он отравлен не только эгоизмом и жаждой наживы, но еще и властью. 

— «Власть — это наркотик. Кто попробовал его хоть раз — отравлен ею навсегда», — проговорил Джон. — Уинстон Черчилль. Не знаю, почему, но я запомнил это, когда готовился к экзамену по истории. 

— Еще никогда старина Уинни не был настолько кстати, — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок. 

Он правда не хотел, чтобы Джон был свидетелем подобного безобразного разговора. Но его отец как всегда не оставил ему выбора. Зачем он явился? Неужели и правда ожидал, что он послушает его? Нет, скорее заходил убедиться в том, что он почти раздавлен. Конечно, без старшего брата здесь не обошлось. Шерлока всегда бесила манера Майкрофта все докладывать отцу. Особенно о том, к чему тот не имел никакого отношения.   
Еще он всегда был сильным с Джоном, за исключением вчерашнего инцидента в ванной, и не хотел, чтобы он снова видел его расстроенным. Джону сейчас нужен сильный и собранный человек рядом. И он не должен позволять себе подобных срывов. 

— Шерлок, — позвал его Джон, туша окурок. Он заметил, что Холмс, о чем-то задумавшись, смотрит пустым взглядом куда-то вдаль, позабыв о сигарете, от окурка которой все еще струился дым. 

— Да? 

— Идем со мной, — он забрал у него окурок, затушил в пепельнице, после чего взял его за руку и повел в квартиру, а потом — к зоне кабинета, где у стены продолжала стоять подаренная им рамка с фотографиями. — Посмотри. 

Шерлок неспешно переводил взгляд с одного снимка на другой, на каждом из которых они были счастливы, потом прижал к себе Джона и, тепло поцеловав, сказал: 

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, Джон. Ты прав. Думаю, сюда надо добавить наш снимок с цветами.

— Точно, после которого, несмотря ни на что, все, наконец, пошло правильно.

— И мою визитку. Ту, с сердечком.

Джон поднял на него смущенный взгляд.

— Давно ты о ней знаешь?

— С нашего первого вечера. Я был очень польщен.

Джон, продолжая смущенно улыбаться, вновь прижался к нему, а Шерлок продолжил:

— Все это стоит того, чтобы бороться. Ты стоишь всего этого. 

— Ты тоже. У нас есть мы. 

***

**30 декабря 2014 года**

«Я люблю Шерлока. Люблю и не могу ничего с этим сделать».   
«Я люблю Шерлока. Люблю и не могу ничего с этим сделать».  
«Я люблю Шерлока. Люблю и не могу ничего с этим сделать».

Джек сидел на кровати в комнате сына. Он друг за другом прослушивал эти присланные кем-то сообщения, ненавидя каждое сказанное там слово. Ненавидя и продолжая слушать, потому что это был единственный способ услышать голос Джона.   
Он никак не мог забыть его взгляд и его слова о том, что он не хочет его видеть. В голове не желало укладываться, что сын мог так с ним поступить. Что смог променять его на постороннего человека. Что и когда он сделал не так? Чтобы заслужить это, чтобы выслушивать, как его прогоняет единственный родной человек. Джон — его единственная семья, и Джеку Ватсону было больно. Даже слишком больно, чтобы принять то, что он уже и так понял: он сам был в этом виноват. 

Он встал, прошелся по комнате. Провел рукой по подоконнику, теперь пустому после того, как пришлось выбросить замерзший из-за открытого окна цветок, когда заметил, что возле его дома остановился черный автомобиль представительского класса. Из него сразу вышел высокий статный человек с редкими волосами и с зонтом в руках. Джек уже было отвлеченно начал прикидывать, зачем зонт понадобился в такое сухое и солнечное утро, когда осознал, что этот человек поднимается на крыльцо. Через мгновение раздался звонок в дверь. 

Джек поставил на паузу злополучную запись, отложил телефон и пошел открывать. 

— Мистер Ватсон, — кивнул ему посетитель. 

— Да, чем могу помочь? 

— Майкрофт Холмс. Разрешите, я зайду. 

Джек в смятении отступил, приглашая гостя пройти. 

Тот сам закрыл дверь и бегло осмотрел небольшой коридор с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Вы пришли, чтобы поговорить о превышении должностных полномочий?

— О, вы, безусловно, очень усложнили нам это дело, но с ним покончено. Все виновные уже за решеткой, откуда не выберутся как минимум двадцать лет. Я здесь по личному вопросу. 

Джек тяжело вздохнул и пригласил его проследовать в гостиную. Он заметил синяк на лице Холмса и разбитую губу, но никак не мог придумать повод спросить об этом. Зачем ему было важно это знать, он не понимал. 

— О, не трудитесь, выдумывая вопрос. Я могу только сказать, что заслужил это, — указал он на свое лицо, усаживаясь в кресло, прислонив любимый зонт к дивану. 

Джек опустился в кресло напротив. Перед ним сидел Майкрофт Холмс, человек, как он недавно узнал, от которого зависели все самые важные решения, которые принимались в стране, а он, Джек Ватсон, помешал ему в ведении важного расследования, но к нему пришли не за этим. Разумеется, он помнил, _кому_ он приходится старшим братом. 

— Удивительная штука жизнь, мистер Ватсон, — спустя пару минут заговорил Холмс, закинув ногу на ногу. — Мы с вами похожи. Оба думаем, что всегда правы, лучше других знаем жизнь, считая остальных слепыми котятами, не способными ни в чем разобраться без нашего мудрого участия. И к чему это привело?

— Джон — мой единственный сын, — процедил Ватсон. 

— А Шерлок — мой брат. Единственный брат. И знаете, что самое страшное? Я всегда принимал это как должное. Я уже однажды чуть не потерял его. Вот как вы Джона. Он тоже пытался покончить с собой. Вскрыл себе вены в ванной после гибели любимого человека. Его с трудом удалось спасти.   
А знаете, _почему_ понадобилось его спасать? Мне пришлось вытаскивать его из персонального ада человека, потерявшего любимого, но столкнувшегося с презрением, осуждением и ненавистью со стороны самых близких людей. Наш отец тоже не желал принять Шерлока таким, какой он есть. В больнице он появился лишь для того, чтобы добить его. Ему было не важно, как Шерлоку было плохо. Ему было важно не то, что погиб его любимый человек, а то, что им был мужчина. Я тогда поддерживал Шерлока как мог, пытался вернуть к жизни, занимался делами в агентстве, пока он приходил в себя. Я вел себя, как мне казалось, как должен был вести себя старший брат. Но я переусердствовал. 

Вопреки собственной воле Джек Ватсон впервые задумался о том, что Шерлок Холмс — обычный человек, с человеческими проблемами. Чувствами. Горем. Сложной судьбой, щедрой на трагедии. Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся этому пониманию, потому что удобнее и понятнее было считать его монстром, совратившим его сына. Но полностью заглушить эти мысли не получалось.

— Думаете, только вы были против этих отношений? — продолжал Холмс. — О, нет. Я множество раз говорил с Шерлоком, угрожал ему, пытался настроить против вашего сына. Не потому что он плохой человек, а потому что боялся, что этот роман вновь причинит боль моему любимому брату. Я даже разговаривал с Джоном. 

— Вы говорили с моим сыном?!

— О, да. Это было занимательно. Я не запугивал его, нет. Просто намекал, что у моего брата есть прошлое, груз которого давит на него по сей день. Намекал на то, что он что-то от него скрывает. Тоже хотел посеять в душе вашего сына сомнения, чтобы он, в конце концов, оставил моего брата. 

— И что он?

— О, отбрил меня как третьеклассника. И не единожды. Я его даже зауважал, честное слово. Немногим политикам удается так поставить меня на место. Все мои усилия оказались провальными. За исключением последнего раза. 

— Что же произошло в последний раз?

— Тот вечер, когда вы застали их здесь, возле дома. Как думаете, почему Шерлок все же уехал?

— Потому что я ему угрожал. 

— О, нет. Даже будь у вас пулемет, это не заставило бы моего брата подчиниться. Не то что табельное оружие, которое при желании он мог выбить из ваших рук за пару секунд, несмотря на всю вашу подготовку. Вам даже не снились расследования, в которых он участвовал. 

— Тогда что?

— Никакие ваши угрозы не заставили бы моего брата оставить Джона в тот момент. Дело было в сообщении. Мои люди наблюдали за ним и получили приказ не вмешиваться. В тот момент он получил анонимное сообщение. Отправителем был я, но тогда он об этом не знал, — Майкрофт инстинктивно коснулся разбитой губы. — Там было написано, что если он не оставит дело, то вы можете пострадать. Только это заставило его уехать. Он не мог допустить, чтобы отец его любимого погиб из-за того, что он недостаточно внимания уделил расследованию, в которое и ввязался из-за вашего сына. 

— Я ни черта уже не понимаю, мистер Холмс. 

— А вам это и ни к чему. Джон сам расскажет вам все, если захочет. Суть в том, что мой брат был слишком занят своими чувствами к вашему сыну, чтобы вовремя распутать дело. Я злился и решил ускорить процесс хирургическим путем. И это чуть было не привело к катастрофе. 

— Это он виноват, — повысил голос Джек. — Мой сын был тихим домашним мальчиком до знакомства с ним. Не был... кхм. Голубым. А потом стал неуправляемым, агрессивным, вы бы слышали, чего я наслушался перед тем... перед тем как...

— О, могу себе представить. Только вы ошибаетесь в главном. Виноват не Шерлок. И не Джон. Виноваты мы с вами. Вы и я. Никто другой. Не отправь я то сообщение, и Джон не оказался бы на крыше. Также он не оказался бы там, не устрой вы скандал. Простая и страшная логическая цепочка. 

— Да в чем может быть виноват отец, который хочет для своего ребенка лучшего?

— Первая ошибка — ваш сын уже давно не ребенок, и рано или поздно вам придется это признать. Вторая ошибка — вы считаете, что ваш сын сменил ориентацию из-за моего брата — это не так. Не верю, что говорю это, но он просто влюбился. В человека, Джек. Не в его ориентацию. Не в его деньги. Не в положение в обществе. В него самого. И эта любовь, Джек, не надо делать такое лицо, она — взаимна. У меня самого ушло непозволительно много времени, чтобы это понять. Что касается непосредственно ориентации, вы же взрослый человек и должны понимать, что это не происходит ни по чьему желанию. Люди рождаются с этим, а не выбирают. И какое это, в конечном счете, имеет значение?

— Как вы можете такое говорить? Вы представляете, какой это кошмар? Какой позор?

— В чем кошмар? Что Джон не пожелал вам подчиниться? И, как вы говорите, стал неуправляемым? Взгляните на ситуацию под другим углом: ваш сын впервые в жизни счастлив по-настоящему, и когда это счастье пытаются у него отобрать, он защищает его как может. Это абсолютно естественно. Даже если бороться приходится с родным человеком. 

Джек молчал. 

— Что же касается, как вы выразились, «позора», то это слово можно применить только к вам. Позор — ненавидеть своего ребенка за то, какой он есть. Позор — отказаться от него по той же причине. Позор — винить всех вокруг, кроме себя, — жестко сказал Майкрофт. — И позор — быть таким дремучим человеком, рабом предрассудков, которые вам дороже счастья и _жизни_ собственного сына, о котором вы делаете вид, что заботитесь. 

— Я забочусь о своем сыне! — вспылил Джек. — Я всю жизнь работал, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался, я делал для него все, переехал сюда, чтобы перед ним было больше возможностей. Для меня его благополучие превыше всего, я хочу, чтобы он был нормальным человеком, жил нормальной жизнью, хочу...

— Достаточно, — Холмс поднял руку, призывая собеседника замолчать. — В этой тираде слишком много вас и слишком мало Джона. Вы делали для него то, что делают все родители. Но иногда этого бывает недостаточно. Вы знаете, что он собирался уехать учиться в Уэльс и даже подавал туда документы?

— Что? — Джек не верил в то, что слышал. — Что за вздор? 

— Это правда. Он передумал, хотя его баллов хватало на поступление в колледж при Уэльском университете. Но передумал не потому, что ему было хорошо с вами, Джек. Вы уже догадались, почему он остался. 

Джек смотрел на свои сжатые кулаки и не желал принимать то, что слышал. 

— Он мне даже не рассказал. 

— А вы удивляетесь? — усмехнулся Холмс. — Право, это даже забавно. 

— Что в этом забавного?

— То, как вы слепы. Взгляните вокруг? За своей слепой ненавистью ко всему, что не укладывается в вашу персональную норму, вы упустили, что мир изменился. Ваш сын взрослый самодостаточный человек. Гораздо умнее и мудрее вас, несмотря на юный возраст. Вам с таким усердием промывали мозги, что вы разучились думать. И что еще хуже — вы разучились чувствовать. Брат бы удивился, услышав от меня эти слова, он полагает, что я бесчувственная скала, ведь даже девушку не сумел удержать, — усмехнулся он. — Но он ошибается. Кое в чем я все же разбираюсь. 

— Мне все еще непонятно, зачем вы пришли ко мне. 

— Прискорбно, — процедил Майкрофт. — Попробую объяснить более доходчиво. Вы боитесь. Боитесь открывшейся гомосексуальности своего сына. Не позволяйте этому страху окончательно лишить вас его. Выбор здесь только за вами. Или оставаться в рабстве у взглядов, с таким трепетом лелеемых вами, или быть частью жизни своего сына. Наш отец сделал неправильный выбор. И это до сих пор причиняет моему брату боль.   
Считаете поступок Джона блажью? Чаще всего подростки совершают самоубийства, не успев столкнуться со смертью как таковой. Она не кажется им чем-то страшным. Но Джон в их число не входит. Узнав о прошлом моего брата, он столкнулся с разрушительными последствиями смерти, не отпускающими даже после стольких лет. Думаю, в конечном счете, именно это спасло вашему сыну жизнь. И слова, которые сумел подобрать Шерлок там, наверху. Он спас его.  
Думайте. Решение принимать вам.

Минута прошла в молчании, по истечении которой Майкрофт встал. Джек сидел, склонив голову и уставившись пустым взглядом в ковер, и тихо произнес:  
  
— Мне _придется_.

— Провожать не нужно. 

С этими словами Холмс взял зонт и направился в коридор, откуда спустя несколько секунд раздался звук захлопнувшейся двери. Долгие минуты прошли в звенящей от сказанных слов тишине. 

***

**5 января 2015 года**

— Джон, мне нужно выйти ненадолго. 

— Куда ты?

— Один старый клиент позвонил, просит о личной встрече. 

— Я думал, ты в отпуске. 

Джон потянулся и перевернулся на другой бок, путаясь ногами в одеяле. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз столько бездельничал, но чувствовал себя при этом почти превосходно. Со дня на день следовало засесть за книги, чтобы подготовиться к экзаменам, но сейчас его почти умиротворенное состояние не допускало даже мысли об учебе. 

Новый год они провели за городом, и даже погода была к ним столь благосклонна, что все в округе было усыпано пятисантиметровым слоем снега, который не таял целые сутки! Джон научил Шерлока кататься на коньках на небольшом катке с искусственным льдом, они вместе лепили снеговиков, делали снежных ангелов, играли в снежки. Вечера проходили в уютном треске камина с бокалом вина и за просмотром хороших фильмов. Шерлок даже прихватил скрипку, к сущей радости Джона. Поэтому, когда пришло время возвращаться в город после этой недели теплого и, конечно, романтического уединения, на Джона напала небольшая хандра. Но Шерлок пообещал ему взять отпуск, чтобы подольше побыть вдвоем перед началом семестра. На время его отсутствия за рутинные дела отвечала секретарь Джейн, которую Шерлок, разумеется, не уволил.

— Это ненадолго, Джон, — Шерлок склонился к нему и тепло поцеловал. — Когда вернусь, съездим куда-нибудь пообедать. 

— Ладно, — улыбнулся он. — Не замерзни. 

— Обещаю застегнуть пальто, — усмехнулся Шерлок, спускаясь с подиума, ведущего из спальни. 

«Интересный поворот», — думал Шерлок, когда сел в свою машину, завел мотор и направился в Сент-Джеймс Парк. У него был большой соблазн отказаться от встречи, желательно — в грубой форме. Но он решил, что терять ему нечего. Все ради Джона. 

Довольно быстро добравшись до места, Шерлок оставил машину на парковке и направился к пруду со стороны Букингемского дворца. Уже на подходе к месту встречи, за толпами прогуливающихся и кормящих уток людей, он увидел человека, просившего о ней. 

Тот тоже заметил его и двинулся навстречу. Оказавшись на расстоянии меньше метра друг от друга, они остановились. Несколько секунд длилось молчание, пока собеседник не нарушил его:

— Кофе?

— Кофе. 

Напитки они купили молча и заговорили лишь тогда, когда отошли от палатки и присели на лавочку, чудом оказавшуюся свободной в такой погожий по лондонским меркам день. 

— Вы удивлены, мистер Холмс?

— Честно говоря, не особенно, мистер Ватсон. 

Шерлок не лукавил. Он знал, что рано или поздно Джек захочет с ним встретиться и, конечно, постараться вернуть Джона домой. Ни за что. 

— Джон знает?

— Нет. Итак? Зачем вы хотели встретиться со мной?

— Не думаю, что речь идет о моем желании. 

— Все так же ненавидите меня. 

— Скорее, не питаю ни малейшей симпатии. Но не могу ненавидеть человека, которого так боготворит мой сын.

Шерлок хмыкнул, обеими руками обхватывая стаканчик с горячим напитком. 

— Как он? — после продолжительной паузы задал вопрос Джек. 

— В порядке. Ближе к делу. 

Джек сделал глоток кофе, словно только что вспомнил о нем, и поморщился от резкого вкуса. 

— При всем... — Джек изо всех сил пытался быть вежливым, но самообладание трещало по швам, как только он представлял, что этот человек делает с его сыном. 

— О, только не говорите мне об уважении. 

— Не понимаю, что он нашел в вас. 

— Я тоже, — просто ответил Холмс. — И, тем не менее, мы любим друг друга. 

— Вы... вы...

— Мужчина? — саркастично подсказал Шерлок. — Как и ваш сын. Что это меняет, если мы говорим о его счастье?

— Мне омерзительна сама мысль о том, что какой-то... может трахать моего сына! — не выдержал Джек. 

— Любопытное определение. Для вас любовь всегда означает «трахать»? В таком случае, неудивительно, что за столько лет вы не смогли найти себе женщину. 

— Вы отняли его у меня! — Джек с такой силой сжал стаканчик, что из него выплеснулся кофе. 

— Ошибаетесь, вы сделали это сами. Сами отказались от него. Вместо поддержки Джон получил удар под дых от единственного родного человека. Я даже не буду рассказывать вам, как плохо ему было после всего, что вы ему наговорили, после того, как ударили его. Вас это не растрогает. 

— Я всего лишь отец, который хочет, чтобы... У нас раньше никогда с ним не было проблем, пока он не встретил вас. 

— Я не снимаю с себя вины в произошедшем — я не должен был оставлять его с вами одного. Но если бы вы действительно не чувствовали себя виноватым перед сыном, мои слова не заставили бы вас уйти. 

Джек выбросил смятый и полупустой стакан в урну и с силой скрестил пальцы рук, силясь удержать себя в руках. 

— При рождении Джон не заключал с вами контракт, что будет жить так, как хочется вам. Он в состоянии принимать собственные решения. 

— Если бы ты не появился в его жизни, не соблазнил, ничего бы не случилось, — прошипел Джек. — Он бы никогда не оказался на той крыше. 

— У нас обычные нормальные отношения, где слово «соблазнил» не уместно. Вам кажется это ненормальным, злом, отклонением, извращением, и все это не так. Вам следует понять, что люди умирают не от гомосексуальности, а от страха перед ней и жестокого отношения окружающих, что вы и продемонстрировали своему сыну, — Шерлок закатал рукав, демонстрируя шрамы на запястье. — Видите? Я не допущу, чтобы что-то подобное повторилось с Джоном. Я люблю его. И мне абсолютно плевать на то, что вы об этом думаете. 

— Если ты причинишь ему боль, то пожалеешь, что родился. 

— Думаете, я никогда об этом не жалел? — глаза Шерлока сверкнули. — Не пытался исправить эту ошибку? Не пытался покончить с собой, так же как Джон, чувствуя себя «извращенцем» и позором семьи?

Джек опустил глаза, почувствовав неожиданный укол совести. 

— Я не хотел...

— Хотели. Но это не важно. Мы хотим быть вместе. И ни вы, ни кто-либо другой нам не помешает. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мой сын жил нормальной жизнью и был счастлив.

— Тогда доверьтесь ему, Джек. Он лучше знает, в чем оно для него заключается. 

— Весьма самоуверенное заявление. Все, что я делал в этой жизни, было для того, чтобы у моего сына было все лучшее. Ты — далеко не лучшее, что могло с ним произойти. Уверен, ты и сам это понимаешь. 

— У Джона иное мнение. И оно меня полностью устраивает, — Шерлок поднялся, понимая, что разговор зашел в тупик, и надежды на примирение пока не оправдались. 

— Если правда любишь его, как говоришь, отпусти. Постарайся оставить его в покое. Не ломай его жизнь. 

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Его никто не принуждает быть со мной. Это так, потому что он этого хочет. Никак не смиритесь с выбором Джона?

— Не уверен, что это именно его выбор. В голове не укладывается, как он вырос таким. 

— Зрелым и мудрым? Не позволяющим управлять им?

— Я видел ваш дом, машину. Вся эта красивая жизнь... есть от чего потерять голову, — проговорил Джек, уже к концу фразы почувствовав отвращение к сказанному. 

— Вы не можете на самом деле так думать о своем сыне. И пока вы говорите такие вещи, вам лучше не встречаться. 

— Когда я могу его увидеть? — проигнорировал его Джек, переходя к главной причине встречи. 

— Не сейчас. Пока нет. 

— Почему вы решаете за него?! — вскипел Джек, тоже вставая. 

— Я не запрещаю ему видеться с вами. Я вообще ничего ему не запрещаю. Но пока еще не время. Он сам позвонит вам, когда поймет, что готов к разговору. Я не удерживаю его насильно, поймите. Начните уже уважать его. Иначе вы никогда с ним не помиритесь. 

— Я тебя в порошок сотру, если сломаешь моему сыну жизнь. Несмотря на все влияние твоего брата. Помяни мое слово, Холмс. 

— О, — будничным тоном отозвался Шерлок, — думаю, он с радостью окажет вам всяческое содействие. Всего доброго. 

С этими словами он направился прочь из парка в сторону парковки, оставив Ватсона-старшего смотреть ему вслед с ощущением злости и бессилия как-то повлиять на ситуацию. 

Одно он знал точно: Джон никогда больше не должен чувствовать себя ненужным ему.

***

— Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?

Шерлок вошел в квартиру и тут же увидел старшего брата, который сидел в кресле напротив Джона. 

— Меня впустил Джон, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт и поднялся. — Но я уйду, если тебе угодно. 

Шерлок развязал шарф, снял пальто и бросил их на пустое кресло. Джон посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом и пожал плечами. 

— Сделай одолжение. 

— Сначала я бы хотел кое-что сказать. 

Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джоном. 

— Побыстрее. 

— Я хочу попросить прощения у вас обоих. У меня было время подумать и все переосмыслить, особенно после твоих последних слов, Шерлок. Я с самого начала видел угрозу в вас, Джон. Потому что боялся потерять своего брата. Боялся в один прекрасный день _не успеть_. Не зная вас, я уже был настроен против, и не доверял своему брату. Не верил, что этот роман продлится долго, в силу вашего, Джон, возраста. Я знаю, что очень виноват перед вами. Но, смею надеяться, что когда-нибудь вы сможете простить меня. 

С этими словами он положил большой конверт на кофейный столик. 

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок, скрестив руки и скептически глядя на сверток. 

— Небольшой подарок к Рождеству и Новому году. 

Шерлок недоверчиво взглянул на брата, потом взял конверт и развернул. В нем были заверенные юристами документы о передаче его доли собственности на “SH PR Consulting” Шерлоку Холмсу. 

Шерлок скривился и легким движением руки разорвал документы. 

— Ты правда рассчитывал купить мое прощение? Это подло. 

— О, нет. Ни в коем случае, — Майкрофт, казалось, никак не отреагировал на поступок брата, только достал из внутреннего кармана пальто другой конверт. — Это от всей души и в знак моих искренних сожалений из-за всех событий, причиной которых я стал. Я предвидел твой отказ. 

С этими словами он протянул конверт Джону. Тот в замешательстве взял его под пристальным взглядом Шерлока и раскрыл. В нем лежали аналогичные документы, только вместо имени любовника там стояло его собственное. 

— Это что, шутка?

— Нисколько. До вашего совершеннолетия управлять делами от вашего имени сможет Шерлок. А потом все будет, как вы оба решите. Простите, что отнял время. 

Майкрофт направился к выходу и не мог видеть, как Джон выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока, как тот скорчил в ответ недовольную гримасу, и как, получив шуточный пинок в плечо, все-таки встал и пошел за братом. 

— О, провожать не обязательно, — обернулся тот, заслышав шаги. — И выгонять тоже. 

— Спасибо, — Шерлок протянул ему руку, и брат с облегчением пожал ее. — Как подготовка к предвыборной кампании?

— Я передумал участвовать. Хоть главный конкурент устранен, все несколько потеряло для меня смысл. Открылась масса возможностей там, где я имею честь служить сейчас. 

— Неплохо. 

— Ну, до встречи, — кивнул Майкрофт и вышел за дверь. 

Шерлок взъерошил волосы. 

— Мой брат не перестает удивлять, — улыбнулся он, возвращаясь к Джону на диван. — Почему он сделал меня — нас — полноправными владельцами? Это не в его духе. 

— Возможно, потому что на самом деле он не такой плохой человек, — пожал плечами Джон и притянул его для поцелуя. — Еще у него, возможно, просто нет времени ею заниматься, и он решил сделать красивый жест. Мне твоя компания не нужна, так что переоформим все на тебя. 

— Но, Джон...

— Шерлок, ты забыл, что я хочу стать доктором? — вновь улыбнулся Джон, накручивая на палец один из непослушных локонов. — Мне очень нравится в рекламе, мне с самого начала было приятно и интересно с тобой работать, это даже захватывающе временами, но я всегда мечтал стать врачом. Так что фирма теперь полностью твоя. Ты же хотел независимости от брата, и теперь ее получил. 

Шерлок сам утянул его в теплый поцелуй и приобнял, но потом отстранился и посмотрел на Джона. Тому не понравилась его померкнувшая улыбка. 

— Что такое?

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Шерлок прикусил губу, отведя взгляд. — Я был не на встрече с клиентом. 

— А где?

— Не хотел тебе говорить, но потом решил, что лучше скажу. Я встречался с твоим отцом. 

— Чего?! И ты еще думал, говорить мне или нет?

— Чшш, — шуточно нахмурился Шерлок. — Он сам попросил об этом. Я жив и здоров, как видишь, вернулся к тебе. 

Джон шумно вздохнул. 

— Рассказывай! Что он хотел?

— Главным образом — увидеть тебя. Разумеется, я сказал, что пока это невозможно. 

— Что еще он говорил? Черт, поверить не могу, что он назначил тебе встречу!

— В целом риторика знакомая, не вижу смысла это пересказывать. Но он уже не размахивал пушкой и был более-менее сдержан. 

— Все равно не понимаю, зачем было с ним встречаться. 

— Джон, — Шерлок притянул его к себе и обнял. — Он хотя бы _хочет_ говорить. И делает попытки. Мой же отец просто вычеркнул меня из жизни. Его появление ничего не меняет. 

Джон тяжело вздохнул и ответил на объятья. Он понимал, что Шерлок прав, но обида на отца все еще причиняла ему боль, и сказанные им слова то и дело всплывали в памяти, не желая забываться. 

***

**12 января 2015 года**

Джон вышел из Макдональдса, где они с Майком провели около двух часов, обмениваясь новостями. Конечно, другу было интересно узнать подробности случившегося с ним, но Джон ценил его сдержанность в вопросах. Он, конечно, рассказал ему о причинах произошедшего, но более кратко, чем делал это два дня назад на приеме у психотерапевта.  
Ему очень тогда помогла поддержка Шерлока, и доктор Меньер тоже оказалась приятной собеседницей, совершенно не производившей впечатление врача, а скорее — доброго друга. Джон согласился сходить еще на несколько сеансов, действительно почувствовав себя лучше после разговора с этой женщиной. 

Майк же рассказал ему удивительные новости из мира их сверстников. Как оказалось, Мэри Морстен после ареста ее дяди и опекуна отправили к троюродной бабке в Мексику до наступления совершеннолетия. Их имущество было опечатано, поэтому из двух вариантов — отправиться в интернат или поехать в Мексику — она выбрала второе. Ее сестра Кристина отказалась оформлять над ней опекунство, что было неудивительно: Джон помнил, как Мэри крутила ей как хотела и заставляла действовать в угоду собственным корыстным планам, и, вероятно, чаша терпения сестры переполнилась. Родственников, конечно, не выбирают, отметил Джон, но, по крайней мере, можно выбрать расстояние, на котором с ними общаться. По информации Майка, она уехала в США на стажировку в какую-то компанию. 

У самого Майка с Синтией все было по-прежнему, и Джон отметил, насколько друг выглядит веселым и счастливым. Заметил он и то, что Майк, наконец, взялся за себя и начал ходить в зал. За последние полгода он сбросил несколько килограммов, чем был невероятно горд. Обсудив также назначение нового директора — по слухам, строгого, но справедливого профессора пятидесяти лет — друзья попрощались, пообещав друг другу не пропадать и находить время на общение после начала семестра. 

Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся к остановке фигуру Стэмфорда, Джон глубоко вздохнул и вошел в кафе через дорогу. 

— Привет, папа. 

Джек резко обернулся и буквально вскочил со своего места за столиком у окна, где дожидался сына. Он был очень взволнован его звонком, отчасти и потому, что уже отчаялся его дождаться. Он много думал за эти бесконечные дни о словах Майкрофта Холмса и тех, которые сказал его брат, и понял, что не готов потерять сына ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

— Здравствуй, сынок. 

Джон без энтузиазма приобнял отца в ответ на его весьма крепкие объятья, после чего расстегнул куртку, снял ее и повесил на спинку стула, усаживаясь напротив. 

— Как... самочувствие? 

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Джон. 

— Ты голоден? Может, закажем лазанью?

— Нет, я не хочу есть. Хотя выпил бы латте с чем-то вкусным. 

— Ладно, — кивнул Джек, подзывая официанта. 

Сделав заказ, Джек вновь повернулся к сыну. 

— Я очень рад тебя видеть, — последовала короткая пауза. — Знаешь, я хотел спросить. До какого числа можно оплатить твой колледж? Я думал договориться о небольшой рассрочке...

— Не беспокойся, Шерлок оплатил его еще на прошлой неделе на весь семестр, — прямо ответил Джон. 

— Понятно, — буркнул Ватсон-старший, демонстрируя недовольство этим фактом, но понимая, что это было весьма кстати, учитывая его текущее, довольно скромное, материальное положение. 

— Он хотел заплатить и за первый, но тогда ты его опередил, — добавил Джон. 

— Я не понимаю. Пытаюсь понять, Джон, правда, пытаюсь. Но не могу. Не получается. 

— Что именно, папа?

— Все это время. Полгода... пока вы с ним... пока все это продолжалось... Ты не поделился со мной. Обманывал, эта история с девушкой...

— Ты сам...

— Ваш заказ, господа, — улыбчивый официант поставил перед ними на стол два стакана латте с сахарной присыпкой по краям и два шоколадных пирожных. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Джон молодому человеку и, когда тот ушел, снова повернулся к отцу. — Ты сам придумал эту историю. Я уже говорил тебе. А насчет того, что я ничего не рассказал — ты серьезно сейчас задаешь мне этот вопрос? После всего, что ты устроил?

Джон сделал глоток латте, наблюдая за отцом. Тот хотел начать спорить, возражать ему, он видел это по его мимике, но, в конце концов, сдержался. Наверняка ему стоило это огромных усилий. 

— Для меня... все это очень непросто, Джон. 

— Мне тоже было непросто узнать, что ты обо мне думаешь. 

— Джон, мне очень жаль, — вздохнул Джек, потирая рукой лоб. — Прости, что ударил тебя. Обещаю, это больше никогда не повторится. И прости за все те слова. Я был не в себе, эта новость свалилась на меня как снег на голову. А еще эти сообщения...

— Какие сообщения?

— С конца августа я начал получать аудиосообщения, на которых ты с кем-то ссоришься, и в последнем из них ты сказал, что любишь... любишь... его. 

— Вот оно что, — горько усмехнулся Джон. — Я должен был догадаться, что у нее был диктофон. 

— О ком ты?

— О Мэри Морстен. Вот она и тебе доказала, на что способна. Надеюсь, в Мексике у нее не будет времени, чтобы портить людям жизнь. 

— Мексика?

— Да, ее отправили туда к родственникам после ареста бывшего директора школы. 

— Понятно, — присвистнул Джек. 

Воцарилась неловкая пауза, во время которой оба без особого аппетита ели свои десерты, запивая их латте. 

— Что ж, — заговорил Джек, отодвигая в сторону пустую посуду, — я надеюсь, домой мы поедем вместе?

Джон покачал головой. 

— Я не вернусь домой, папа. 

— Что? — воскликнул Джек. — Как это? Почему?

— Как ты представляешь себе мое возвращение? — спокойно ответил Джон. — Я хочу учиться, и мне надо учиться. Я хочу получить образование и стать врачом. И я не готов тратить драгоценное время на каждодневные ссоры с тобой из-за моего парня. Точнее — в принципе из-за его наличия у меня. 

— С ним ты тоже жить не будешь, я этого не позвол...

— А я и не стану, — прервал его Джон. — Я переезжаю в общежитие. 

— Что? Общежитие? — опешил отец. — На какие деньги?

— Шерлок уже уладил этот вопрос. 

Джек непроизвольно сжал и разжал кулаки несколько раз, силясь успокоиться. 

— Хорошо, Джон. Я уважаю твое решение, хоть и не согласен с ним. Но _пообещай_ мне, что до совершеннолетия ты не переедешь _к нему_. 

— Обещаю, — вздохнул Джон, думая о том, что факт нахождения его вещей по двум адресам не изменит общего положения дел. 

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Джек. — И еще. Ты несовершеннолетний и должен появляться дома. Хотя бы ужинать со мной по субботам. 

— Договорились. В общежитии комендантский час, поэтому я буду у тебя с семи до девяти часов вечера. 

Джон поднялся, намереваясь одеться и покинуть кафе, когда отец снова заговорил:

— Чем он лучше, Джон? — его голос звучал как-то глухо. — Что он может дать тебе? Как же все это неправильно.

— А я начал было думать, что ты, наконец, услышал и понял меня, — усмехнувшись, Джон сел обратно, положив куртку на колени, и продолжил, глядя отцу в глаза: — Что он может дать мне? Он бросил к моим ногам весь мир, папа. Я люблю его, и готов ради него на все, как и он ради меня. А что сделал ты? — Джек, не выдержав, отвел взгляд. — Ты отказался от меня, уничтожив своими словами. Ты никогда не поймешь меня, потому что понятия не имеешь, что такое настоящая любовь. 

Джек молчал, проклиная свою несдержанность тем вечером. Слова Джона больно ранили, но виноват в этом был он сам. 

Из всех сказанных обоими Холмсами слов на Джека, пожалуй, сильнее всего повлияли эти:

«Ваши принципы стоят его жизни? Его ориентация будет иметь значение на его похоронах?!»

У него было много времени для размышлений на эту тему, хотя, несмотря на все его сопротивление, он знал ответ с самого начала: лучше у него будет живой сын-гей, живущий с мужчиной, чем не будет вообще, и не важно, в прямом или переносном смысле. 

Взглянув на свои часы — рождественский подарок Шерлока — Джон снова встал и принялся одеваться. Отец продолжал сидеть на месте, грустно глядя на сына. 

— Не думал, что ты так его... любишь, — было слышно, что последнее слово далось ему особенно тяжело. 

— Тебе бы не пришлось думать, если бы ты просто слушал и _слышал_ то, что я говорил. В субботу в семь буду у тебя, заодно возьму некоторые вещи, — сказал Джон и вышел из кафе. 

Джек продолжал сидеть на своем месте, замечая в окне остановившуюся черную Ламборгини. Спустя несколько секунд показался Джон, открыл дверцу-крыло и сел, прикрыв ее. Через несколько минут машина тронулась с места и быстро скрылась из вида Ватсона-старшего. Он еще долго сидел в кафе, не замечая неодобрительных взглядов персонала, и смотрел в окно. Он хотел верить, что, пусть не сразу, но хотя бы со временем ему удастся наладить отношения с Джоном, разрушенные собственными руками. 

***

— Как все прошло? — спросил Шерлок, прерывая теплый продолжительный поцелуй. 

— Неплохо, я ждал худшего. Заставил пообещать, что я не перееду к тебе до совершеннолетия, — Джон не спешил убирать руки с любимой темной шевелюры, в которую зарылся во время поцелуя. 

— Не может быть, — с притворным ужасом воскликнул Шерлок. 

— Мы очень правильно рассчитали с тобой время. Ты появился как раз когда разговор начал заходить в тупик. Кстати, он был недоволен общежитием. 

— Мы знали, что так будет. А мне звонил брат. Сказал, что в итоге все задержанные по делу арестованы, и судья настроен на их счет решительно. Так что Райдер, твой бывший директор Филипс, родители твоих идиотов-одноклассников, а с ними и знакомый тебе Мюррей долгие годы не выйдут на свободу. Им инкриминируют связи с террористическими организациями, мошенничество, махинации с благотворительностью и многие другие незаконные вещи. 

— Они это заслужили, — улыбнулся Джон и крепко вновь поцеловал Шерлока. — Это произошло благодаря тебе. 

— И тебе. Отличный повод для праздничного ужина. Итак, у тебя еще есть время до экзаменов. Чем займемся — распутаем еще какое-нибудь захватывающее дело или слетаем во Флориду?

— Шерлок, — Джон нервно хохотнул. — Ты шутишь?!

— Флорида или новое дело?

— Шерлок!

— Новое дело или Флорида, Джон?

— Шерлок!

— Флорида, — ухмыльнулся Холмс, заводя мотор под заливистый смех Ватсона. 

Шерлок снова застал его врасплох в хорошем смысле этого слова, и Джон не мог перестать улыбаться. Много трудностей еще было впереди, но сейчас он знал, что справится с чем угодно. 

Стойко выдержит срывы отца во время первых субботних ужинов, пока, наконец, тот не перестанет тратить драгоценное время с сыном на ссоры и начнет действительно интересоваться его жизнью, учебой, даже изредка спрашивать о бойфренде. 

Выдержит учебную нагрузку и январские экзамены, шуточно отбиваясь от попыток Шерлока «облегчить» их («Джон, позволь мне помочь тебе! Только один раз — просто перенести экзамен — так будет больше времени подготовиться. Обещаю никому не угрожать и не шантажировать!»).

Справится со всеобщим вниманием в колледже после того прямого эфира, будучи в шоке от той колоссальной поддержки однокурсников — после школьных одноклассников он и не ждал ничего подобного.

Джон вновь откинулся на сиденье, повернув к Шерлоку голову, и с улыбкой слушал, как он рассказывает об Орландо, как там красиво, и как здорово они проведут в этом городе время, и думал о том, что наконец-то может дышать полной грудью. 

— Джон?

Он моргнул несколько раз, понимая, что на какие-то секунды выпал из реальности за своими мыслями. 

— Да?

— Все хорошо?

— Все восхитительно, — Джон сжал руку и широко улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Шерлок остановился перед светофором и коснулся его губ своими. В ответ Джон неожиданно притянул его к себе, насколько позволяло пространство машины, и крепко обнял. 

Впереди у них было еще море объятий — теплых, уютных, родных. Оба знали, что за романтикой неизменно последуют будни, но они справятся с чем угодно, пока один принадлежит другому телу и душой, каждым вздохом и прикосновением, любовью и жизнью. 

Все теперь будет хорошо и спокойно. 

Если, конечно, во Флориду Шерлок везет его не ради нового и невероятно опасного приключения, в которое они, несомненно, войдут рука об руку.

The End...


End file.
